Ways To Be Wicked
by CarVie16
Summary: Part 3 of "Forever Wicked". Mal attempts to win back the trust of her friends, keep a close eye on the new villain kids attending Auradon Prep, and find clarity in her newfound love for a certain puppy lover. (Sequel to "Long Live Evil")
1. Welcome Back To Auradon Prep

**Here it is! Part 3 of my "Forever Wicked" FanFiction series. It's an episodic story, meaning each chapter is like an episode of a TV series. So, expect this to be like your every day Disney high school sitcom, except it's written down in words for a story book. As much as I loved writing about our favorite characters engaging in a good vs. evil war, they are still teenagers after all. It's time to show it. Enjoy.**

 **Oh, and if you're seeing [Mal, Carlos] in the character list, you're not dreaming. It's exactly what it says. If you're not interested, then I advice you not to read. Your choice.**

 **Other ships for this story include Huma (HarryxUma), Jonnie (JayxLonnie), Devie (DougxEvie), and possibly Bevie (BenxEvie).**

 **Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

 **I'd like to thank the following users for reviewing the final chapter of "Long Live Evil": DragonEmperor999, Mustang52, TheLifeStruggleIsREAL, top story, rose1041, Slytherin, Guest, 61394, CarvieCamfia, xez2003, Quartz Rider**

 **WARNING: Rated T for themes**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Descendants.**

It is the end of another busy day for Queen Mal of the Isle of the Lost. Every night since her banishment three months ago, she feels a mixture of pride and gloom. She feels pride because she's making progress in making the Isle of the Lost habitable for its citizens. She feels gloom because she is far away from her friends and family. Every night, all she can do is write in her diary about the same feelings she has every single day. Not even helping her people was cheering her up. She would give anything just for one more minute with Evie and Jay and Carlos and... Ben.

However, Mal was feeling different tonight. Aside from pride from another successful day of serving her people, she was feeling excitement and disquiet. She had just received a message from King Ben of Auradon that she has been allowed to return to Auradon Prep for Senior Year to complete her education, on the condition that she would refrain from using magic and remain the campus for the entirety of the school year. She was excited because she can see her friends again, but she was worried that they didn't want to see her. This might as well be a punishment by the Gods. What could be worse than lifetime imprisonment away from her friends? The answer is an entire school year of her friends refusing to even speak to her.

As she wrote down her joy and anxiety in her diary, she thinks about how she was going to reconcile with her best friends. They would be, no doubt, unhappy to see her. She couldn't blame them after what she put them through during the war against CJ Hook and her crew of villain kids. Betrayal. Trauma. Pain. Even if she couldn't regain their friendship, the least she can do is regain their respect. Respect is, after all, one of the things that brought them together. Before Auradon, they weren't ready to embrace the concept of friendship. They became a team because they respected each other.

And then there was Ben. Why would he invite her back after all the harm she has caused to his people? She was both proud and disappointed at him for his decision to keep her far, far away from his people. She was proud of him for stepping up for his people. She was disappointed because he threw away the beautiful love they shared. He chose to protect his people by banishing her. So, why welcome her back to Auradon? To complete her education? No, that could not be the reason. Was it because he missed her? If he was bold enough to ruin their love to be a good king, then that couldn't be the reason either, especially considering the point of her banishment is to keep her away from Auradon.

Mal stops thinking when her pencil catches on fire from her emotional contemplation. She immediately throws it across the room before it burns her diary. To think, her magic remains active inside the magical barrier, all because death has made her more powerful than before. She could've escaped any time she wanted, she didn't. Well... except that one time.

* * *

The sun rises and the light from it shines through the windows of Bargain Castle. Mal finds herself waking up on the wrong side of the bed, literally. The singed part of her bed suggests that she had another emotional breakdown before passing out. She rolls on her stomach and crawls out of bed, only to fall to the floor. Luckily, the pain was waking her up faster.

"I have got to stop thinking before bed," she groaned.

Mal gets up from the floor and was about to take a shower when a voice came through the ear trumpet connected to the one outside the castle.

"Your highne... heinousness, the limo has arrived to take you to Auradon Prep."

It was Yen Sid. He has been such a big help to Mal in her quest to transform the Isle of the Lost into a suitable home for the people living on it. She's leaving him in charge of her home while she is in Auradon Prep, but they would still communicate through scrolls about the progress on the Isle. That way, she can run the Isle even when she's on it.

Mal walks towards the ear trumpet and speaks through it.

"Tell the driver to wait. I got a headache," she said.

Mal then begins preparing herself. She puts on her favorite purple leather jacket and straightens her messy hair. She washes her face as she stares into the mirror.

"You can do this, Mal," she said to herself. "Just one more year. Don't screw this up."

Mal exits the castle to see her people crowded around the limo, much like last year when she and her friends were being picked up and taken to Auradon for the first time. Before she boards the luxurious vehicle, she takes a moment to look around the island that she calls home.

Kids were playing on clean streets with actual smiles on their faces.

A kid was buying an apple instead of stealing it.

Yen Sid was distributing clean clothes to the children.

Fresh food was being served at the Slop Shop.

People growing fruits and vegetables on the new community garden.

Mal once again feels proud of herself. Even if all these people on the Isle are still prisoners, at least they are not able to live without struggling. Aside from comfortable living, Mal intended all this to prepare them for Auradon. If they can learn to stop stealing, fighting, and lying on the Isle, then they will be ready to move to move out. The villains may have deserved to be imprisoned, but their offspring and their sidekicks' offspring deserve a better life.

"I'll be sure to keep you posted," Yen Sid promised.

"I am trusting you, Yen Sid. You and the new members of the Anti-Heroes club have to maintain order until I return," said Mal.

"We will not disappoint you," said Sophie, Yen Sid's intern.

"I hope not," Mal said with a stoic expression on her face.

Mal loads her belongings in the trunk and boards the limo. She waves to her subjects one more time before she closed the door. Everyone gets out of the way as the limo makes its way to Auradon. Aside from candy, the limo was filled with strawberries and strawberry-flavored treats.

"Ben, you are such a sweetheart," Mal commented.

* * *

King Ben himself stood in front of Auradon Prep with Fairy God Mother by his side, waiting for the limo to show up. During the wait, Fairy God Mother constantly glances at Ben, who was trying to keep a straight face and failing to do so. Obviously, Mal's return was stirring up a lot of emotions within him. He didn't know exactly how to feel right now. Happy? Sad? Worried?

"Ben, I'm not just the headmistress of the school. I'm also your friend. You can talk to me," said Fairy God Mother.

"It's only been three months, yet it feels like a lifetime," said Ben. "I promised my people I'd keep her away from Auradon, yet here we are."

"I tried my location spell. It still wasn't able to find who wrote that request to you to bring her back to school," said Fairy God Mother. "I've questioned all of the villain kids. They're clean."

"Then we just have to rely on time to solve this mystery for us," said Ben.

"Are you gonna tell her?" asked Fairy God Mother.

"Not yet," said Ben.

"Keeping secrets isn't a nice thing to do, Ben," said Fairy God Mother.

"It's necessary. I need Mal focused on completing her education and learning how to be good instead of hunting down the person responsible for me approving of her return here to Auradon," said Ben.

The limo finally arrives, making Ben feel more tense than a few minutes ago. He does his best to appear professional as the limo door opened. There she is. The purple-haired sorceress. The woman he loves. The woman he banished not too long ago. He didn't know if he could keep a straight face for long. Mal stood there, staring at him with a sullen look on her face.

Ben clears his throat as he extends his hand forward.

"Welcome back to Auradon Prep, Queen Mal," he greeted her, trying to sound sophisticated.

Mal raises her arm and shakes the king's hand while staring into his eyes.

"It's good to be back, King Ben," she said.

"May I say that I admire the work you're doing on the Isle of the Lost? You're really helping those poor people live better," said Ben.

"All to prepare them for your lovely kingdom," said Mal. "Some of them don't deserve to live there."

"I agree," said Ben.

"So, who shall be escorting me to my dorm?" Mal asked.

"There will be no escort. Councilor Evie has agreed to share her dorm with you," said Ben.

"Huh?" Mal reacted, surprised.

For the next half minute, no words were exchanged between the King of Auradon and the Queen of the Isle, just stares. Ben was failing to look professional, while Mal clicks her tongue for no reason. Fairy God Mother, feeling awkward being the middle of this, decides to break the silence.

"Um, Mal, I must remind you that if you wish to remain here in the school until the school year ends, you have to..."

"Refrain from using magic and stay in the campus at all times, no matter what," Mal interrupted, telling the headmistresses that she is fully aware of the terms of the agreement.

"Oh, well, I guess... I'll leave you two alone now," said Fairy God Mother.

Fairy God Mother walks back inside the school, leaving the two former lovers to drop the professionalism and go straight to a casual conversation.

"You're either bold or stupid, your majesty. Inviting me back after just one summer," Mal started. "It kinda makes the whole banishment thing redundant."

"Believe me, this was not entirely my idea," said Ben.

"I believe you," said Mal, reading Ben's eyes and voice to determine if he's telling the truth.

"But I am happy to see you," said Ben.

"And I you," Mal said honestly.

"I do hope you take advantage of this chance I've given you," said Ben.

"Oh, believe me. I will," Mal said with a smirk.

"Honestly, I am scared," said Ben, feeling uneasy about the look on Mal's face.

"Don't worry, Ben. I don't need magic to have fun," Mal said as she whispered into his ear. "Don't expect me to be play nice with you. You may have done the right thing for your people, but you crossed me. No one who crosses me walks away unscathed."

Ben didn't know if Mal was playing with him or not. Regardless, he was afraid. Her sinister chuckle and quick kiss on his cheek frightened him more. He turns around only to see that she's disappeared. Either she magically vanished just to spook him or she's hiding behind a bush to make him think she magically vanished.

Whichever one it is, he couldn't stop looking over his shoulder.

* * *

Mal stood frozen in front of the door to her dorm. Through that door is the person who is probably the angriest at her for her evil deeds in the past. It confused her why that person would want to share her dorm with her again. The best way to find out the answer is to ask that person. Mal puts her hand on the doorknob, twists it, and slowly opens the door.

Sitting in front of the mirror, as always, is her ex-best friend, Evie, the daughter of Evil Queen. She was just about to apply some eye liner when she heard the door open. She didn't turn around, though. She just stared into the mirror.

"How'd you know the door was open?" Evie asked.

"Because I know you didn't want to see my face when you open it," Mal answered.

"At least one of us knows the other very well," Evie replied.

Mal decides to stop playing gentle and act like herself, because she is already fed up with Evie refusing to look at her and talking to her like she's the enemy.

"You don't get talk to me like that," said Mal. "You didn't have to ask me to room with you again, but you still did. Now, here I am, yet you're still treating me like a villain."

Evie gets up and finally looks at Mal in the eye.

"Isn't that exactly what you are?" Evie replied.

"Aren't you?" Mal retorted.

"At least I know where I stand," said Evie. "Do I have to remind you of why we're in this position?"

"Believe me, I'd do it all over again if I wanted to," Mal said gravely.

"Are you seriously saying that to me right now in the way?" Evie questioned her.

"I believe I am," Mal replied.

"How can you be so unapologetic about what you did?" Evie raised her voice, feeling nettled.

"Because you constantly refuse to give me the chance to make it up to you!" Mal yelled.

"I'd give you a chance if you hadn't tortured Carlos and left CJ to die!" Evie yelled.

"Why do you have to be so difficult?!" Mal asked loudly.

"Why do _you_ have to be so difficult?!" Evie asked back.

The two former best friends glare at each other. Mal's glare was full of fire, the metaphorical kind, while Evie's glare was full of contempt. Mal's eyes soon started glowing green. Evie dared herself to look into her eyes and stay strong, but she was failing. Mal stopped using her evil stare and smirked while Evie tried to stay conscious.

Just when it appeared that the two were about to continue their stare-off, they both started giggling, for some reason. The giggling turned to laughing. Mal gently punches Evie on the shoulder as she tried to stop laughing.

"I missed you, E," said Mal.

"I guess I... missed you too, M," Evie said reluctantly.

"Look, Evie, I know I'm not your favorite person right now. You can play _mean girl_ against me all you want, but I just want you to know that I have no intention of hurting you or Carlos or Jay," said Mal. "This isn't war. This is school. I have no reason to hurt or kill anyone."

"Unless they cross you," Evie commented.

"And the worst I can do is pull a harmless prank," said Mal. "C'mon, E. Just let it all out. I deserve it. All of it."

Evie raises her fist, trying to put on a tough look on her face, and then hits Mal on the shoulder, but softly. Mal was disappointed, and Evie kinda felt the same way about herself.

"You have become pathetic," Mal insulted her playfully.

" _You_ have become condescending," Evie replied.

The two chuckled again.

"I forgot to ask. How's Dizzy?" Mal asked.

"She's fine, and so very excited to see you again," said Evie.

Mal smiled. She, too, was eager to see the granddaughter of Lady Tremaine again.

"I see you two ladies are getting along again."

The two girls turned their heads to see Jay by the doorway. He was just walking by when he saw the door was open and he heard yelling.

"Oh, trust me. Mal and I are far from there," said Evie.

"She still hates me," Mal said.

" _Hate_ is a strong word," said Evie.

"Don't lie. It doesn't suit you anymore," Mal commented insultingly.

"Well, nice to know you still have the attitude," said Jay. "Good to see you, Mal... sort of."

"Same," Mal replied. "How's Lonnie?"

"Thanks to you, her wound healed and vanished. She's 120%," said Jay.

"Any hurtful words you want to share with me?" Mal asked.

"I'm still thinking about it," said Jay. "Just, please, stay away from trouble."

"Coming from you, I might just break that promise," Mal teased.

"Okay, we are definitely still far from okay," Jay replied with a fake smile.

"Where's Carlos?" Mal asked.

"I, uh, don't think you should see him," said Jay.

"Still the same mess since I was gone?" Mal guessed.

"He can't sleep. He barely eats. He wouldn't let anyone, not even me or Jay, touch him," said Evie.

Mal once again feels the guilt that she felt when she saw how broken Carlos was before she was banished. She really wanted to see him, but judging by how Evie described him right now, seeing him is obviously not the smartest move at the moment. She just begins unpacking her belongings. Evie and Jay exchange looks, silently expressing their joy, concern, and fear about Mal's return.

"Does she know?" Jay whispered.

"I haven't asked her," Evie whispered to him.

* * *

During the night, Mal couldn't sleep. She tried, but she couldn't. She rolled around in her bed, changing position every few minutes, but she still couldn't sleep. Why? It's not about the same dream she keeps having every night. Thanks to her journey of self-discovery, she has moved past the point of allowing that dream to keep her up all night. So, why can't she sleep?

Mal reaches into her duffel bag, which was just next to her bad, and takes out a flask full of strawberry cider. Maybe a buzzing head can make her sleep, but before she can take her first sip, she stopped. She saw a picture hung on the wall. It was a picture of Carlos. Evie must've put it up there to motivate her to help him whenever she feels that he's too deep in the dumps to be helped.

Mal knows now why she can't sleep. Carlos.

"Don't waste your time, Mal," she whispered to herself. "He doesn't want to see you. If he sees you, he'll just run away screaming. I can't believe I don't miss that."

Suddenly, an idea pops in her head. Her lips curved into a devious smirk.

"But he doesn't have to see you," she continued. "You can see him, but he doesn't have to see you. He's asleep right now. He won't know you're there. You're a genius, Mal. Why, thank you, Mal."

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ WAYS TO BE WICKED ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Mal sneaks out of her dorm, making sure she wake up Evie. Silently running across the halls, she makes to the boys' dorm. Picking the lock with a hairpin, she opens the door slowly and tip-toes inside as to not wake the boys. She slowly closes the door, only to accidentally make a squeaking sound. Jay moans, which startles Mal. Fortunately, Jay remained asleep. Mal sighed with relief.

Deciding to leave the door slightly open, she walks towards the bed of who he came here to see. Carlos De Vil. However, unlike Jay, he wasn't sleeping peacefully. He moaned constantly and moved around, obviously plagued by nightmares. Mal tip-toes at high speed towards him and started stroking his hair in a calm and gentle manner.

"Shhhhhh," she soothed him.

Carlos slowly stops moving and moaning and became quiet, finally sleeping peacefully. Mal continues petting him as she smiled.

"Look at you. All grown up, yet still a little boy," she whispered. "Okay, maybe that's my fault, but I'm gonna make it right, I promise. Okay, so promises are meant to be broken, but that doesn't mean you can't stop trying to keep them."

Mal keeps on petting him like a dog, just slowly. Just thinking about the way she was petting him reminded her of how she treated him in the past. She once referred to him as the loyal dog of the gang. He would do whatever he was told to do, no questions, and he would come running to her and Evie and Jay just by simply calling him. Living in Auradon helped him grow out of that phase and he became more independent.

Thanks to her, however, he has once again become the little boy she knew from the Isle. The one who was afraid of dogs, his mother, and most of the villain kids, especially her.

"I broke you, and I'm sorry about that. I truly, truly am," she apologized with guilt all over her face. "But I can put you back together. I know I can. That's another promise I'm willing to keep."

 **Mal**

 _Close your eyes, give me your hand, darlin'_  
 _Do you feel my heart beatin'_  
 _Do you understand_  
 _Do you feel the same_  
 _Am I only dreamin'_  
 _Is this burnin' an eternal flame_

 _I believe it's meant to be, darlin'_  
 _I watch you when you're sleepin'_  
 _You belong with me_  
 _Do you feel the same_  
 _Am I only dreamin'_  
 _Or is this burnin' an eternal flame_

 _Say my name_  
 _Sun shines through the rain_  
 _A whole life so lonely_  
 _And then come and ease the pain_  
 _I don't want to lose this feelin'_

 _Oh_

Mal gives Carlos a goodnight kiss on the temple.

"Goodnight, Snowball," she whispered.

Just as she was about to leave the room, a voice stopped her. She's been made.

"What are you doing here?"

It was Dude, having been woken up by her scent and singing.

"I'm pretty sure sneaking in here is wrong, probably illegal," said the dog. "Is there some secret party I don't know about? Am I not invited? Are we having bacon at this party?"

Mal sighs, annoyed by Dude's non-stop talking.

"I know I'm not supposed to use my magic, but I can make an exception just this once," she said to herself.

With a wave of her hand, she casts a sleeping spell on Dude. After putting him back on his bed, she taps his head with her glowing finger, wiping his memory of seeing her in the room. That way, no one will ever know, not even Carlos.

* * *

The next morning, it was Monday, which means it was Mal's first day of the school year. First, she had to grab her books, which were stored in her locker by Evie. On her way to the lockers outside, she attracts the attention of every single student in the school. Despite being informed of her return, they were still shocked to see her. All of them stood back in fear, not wanting to get in her way. Mal was both delighted and bothered by the fear. While she will always enjoy being feared, she didn't feel like being feared at a time like this.

After getting her books, she makes her way to her first class. On her way, however, she couldn't stop thinking about Carlos and how she hurt him. With her mind preoccupied, she failed to notice a couple of girls ahead. She bumps into one of them by accident, causing her to drop her books. The girl she bumped into was a someone she knew. It was Jane.

"Oh, Mal!" She exclaimed nervously. "I'm... I'm so, so sorry I bumped into you. Please don't hurt me. Please don't kill me..."

"Jane!" Mal silenced her. "Just shut up. Shut up and walk away, now."

Jane didn't move. She was still looking at her with fear.

"Now!" Mal shouted.

Jane immediately runs away, terrified, leaving Mal with an upset Audrey, who happens to be the girl Jane was talking before she bumped in to the sorceress.

"You have a lot of nerve coming back here," said Audrey.

"Ben's idea, not mine," Mal said.

"He's still too trusting with you," said Audrey. "Sometimes, I don't get him. He banishes you and then, all of a sudden, decides to bring you back."

"Yeah, well, you don't know the whole story," said Mal.

"I think I do," said Audrey. "My friends were in mortal danger three months ago, thanks to you, simple as that. Don't think saving them gets you on my good side."

"And where were you the whole time?" Mal questioned her. "Ever since that spa trip, you've been like a ghost to all of us. You didn't even stick around when Evie was going to announce my engagement to Ben."

"Well, I, for one, am glad there's no wedding," said Audrey.

"Why? Is it because it gives you an opportunity to win him back? To be his girl again? To be queen?" Mal accused her. "Do you even care about him at all?"

"I care about my friends, Mal. I'm not this self-absorbed princess you think I am," said Audrey.

"Meh," Mal disagreed.

Chad Charming, having been listening to the verbal scuffle, intervenes.

"Hey, don't talk to Audrey like that," he said to Mal.

"Aww, that's cute. Prince Charming Jr. comes to his princess' rescue," Mal teased him. "I'm still surprised you two broke up. You're both egotistical, overbearing, spoiled children who deserve each other."

Everyone, including Audrey and Chad, gasped, horrified by Mal's tone and choice of words. Mal had no regrets about what she said, as shown by her smirk.

"Hey, no fighting here," said Lonnie, literally placing herself in the middle of the fight.

"Typical," Mal muttered.

"First of all, hi, Mal," Lonnie greeted the sorceress with a smile. "Second of all, Audrey, Chad, we're better than this."

" _She_ shouldn't be here," said Chad, pointing at Mal.

"Only the king can decide that," said Lonnie.

"Only I can decide what?"

Ben shows up, having been attracted by the noise caused by the fighting.

"I'm glad you're here, Ben," said Lonnie. "Can you please tell these guys to stop fighting?"

"I take it this fight is about Mal," Ben guessed.

"She shouldn't be here, Bennyboo," said Audrey.

"Oh, you're still calling him Bennyboo, huh?" Mal questioned. "Are you two getting back together or something?"

"Mal, please, don't make this worse," Lonnie pleaded.

Mal shakes her head in response. "I almost forgot. How are you doing, Lonnie?"

"I'm doing fine, thank you," said Lonnie politely.

"No hard feelings?" Mal asked.

"Well..." Lonnie paused, unsure about speaking of the honest answer.

"No surprise there," said Mal. "Can I go now? I have a class to get to."

"Audrey, Chad, please, just leave her alone," Ben pleaded.

"Dude, are you so much in love with her just to welcome her back like this?" Chad questioned. "What happened to the whole she's-banished-for-life thing? She's evil. She deserves to be locked up on the Isle of the..."

Mal suddenly grabs Chad by the collar and pins him to the wall, shocking everyone. Nobody dared say a word or make a move as Mal used her evil stare on Chad, only to cease the glowing upon remembering that she was not allowed to use her magic.

"Chad, please, pay very close attention," said Mal darkly. "Yes, I shouldn't be here. Yes, I am evil. Yes, I deserve to be locked up. But here I am. I'm here to stay until the end of the school year. If you have problems with that, you take it with Ben. But if you ever cross me in any way, no matter how big or small, I don't need magic to make you suffer. I will." She turns to Audrey and says, "The same goes for you too, Pinky."

Audrey grimaced, feeling offended by the insult.

Mal lets go of Chad. She picks up her books and walks away with a proud expression on her face. It always felt good to let off some steam.

* * *

Mal arrives at the classroom for Remedial Goodness 101.

One year ago, it was just her, Evie, Jay, and Carlos attending the class. Months later, Freddie came to Auradon and attended the class with them. For this school year, the newest villains kids were joining them, both from Uma's crew and the Anti-Heroes Club.

Uma, daughter of Ursula. Harry Hook, son of Captain Hook. Gil, son of Gaston. Ginny Gothel, daughter of Mother Gothel. Claudine Frollo, daughter of Judge Claude Frollo. Diego De Vil, cousin of Carlos De Vil. Yzla, daughter of Yzma. Hadie, son of Hades. Big Murph, son of one of Captain Hook's pirates.

The rest of the members of the Anti-Heroes Club remained on the Isle because either Mal ordered them to or they chose to stay behind and help with the progress, as well as recruit more villain kids to the fold.

"Well, look who finally decided to show up. Queen Mal," Uma said disrespectfully.

"You lost that fight fair and square, Shrimpy. Get over it," said Mal.

"Um, Mal," Yzla called. "I just want you to know. I feel no antipathy towards you about Zevon and, well, selling us out to Harriet. Water under the bridge and all that."

"Really?" Mal raised an eyebrow.

"I know. It's surprising," said Freddie, who had the same reaction as Mal about Yzla's feelings about her brother's fate.

Mal sits down next to Evie and starts sketching in her sketchbook while everyone waits for Fairy God Mother. Harry was tempted to use his hook against her to make her pay for his sister's demise, but Gil reminds him that they're in school. As she sketches, she takes a glance at Carlos, who still appeared jumpy and muttering something under his breath. Jay wanted to pat his back as an act of comfort, but he knew that Carlos jumps if someone so much as touches him.

"Uh, Mal?" Evie called.

"What?" Mal asked.

Evie gestures to what she was sketching while she was staring at Carlos. She was sketching Carlos feeling gloomy. Ashamed of herself, Mal rips the page off her book, crumples it, and throws it away. The crumpled piece of paper was caught out of the air by Harry. He unfolds it and laughs at what he finds.

"Oh, this is precious," said Harry, grinning. "You feel guilty for the little mutt's edginess when you're the one responsible for it? Hah!"

"Harry, please, not now," Jay pleaded, concerned for his scared seatmate. "I know you're sad about your sister, but don't bring Carlos into this."

"Yeah, leave my cousin alone," said Diego defensively.

"There's no teacher here yet," said Ginny. "So, why not?"

"We're in Auradon, Ginny," said Yzla. "Have some respect for the rules."

"Oh, that's rich coming from you," Ginny laughed.

"C'mon, guys. Let's not fight in here," Big Murph begged.

"Is Big Murph actually trying to stop a fight?" Gil asked, confused. "Isn't he usually one for starting fights?"

"You know where he comes from, Gil. He's part of the Anti-Heroes Club," said Claudine.

"I thought that meant you hate heroes," said Gil.

Everyone groans at Gil's stupidity.

"You guys make me feel like I'm in the Underworld," Hadie muttered.

"How 'bout you all shut up and let's just get this over with?" Uma asked, exasperated.

"Why? You so eager get out of here so you can plot your evil plan right away?" Mal mocked.

"Don't start with me," Uma warned.

"Don't start with _me_ ," Mal warned her in return.

"ENOUGH!" Carlos shouted.

Every single villain kid silenced themselves, shocked that Carlos would release an outburst like that, especially considering his current state of mind.

"Just... enough, please," Carlos said, voice cracking.

"He's right. That's enough," Evie said, standing up. "We're all villain kids. It may be our nature to fight amongst ourselves, but that was back on the Isle. We're here in Auradon now. It's time to change that. I know many of you prefer to ignore change, but for the sake of everyone inside and outside this room, we're all gonna have to at least try to play nice with each other whether we like it or not. I personally don't want to play nice with some of you here, but I will if I have to. I suggest you do the same."

"Nice speech," Jay responded.

"Thanks, Jay," said Evie.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," said Mal.

"Well, honestly, I was kinda nervous back there," Evie whispered. "I'm not one for speeches."

"Neither am I, but it's healthy to speak your mind. You'll feel better afterwards," said Mal.

"Well, I do feel better," said Evie.

Fairy God Mother finally arrives and the class behaves themselves, more or less. As the lessons begin, Mal continues to glance at Carlos. She was still surprised by his sudden rage. If she didn't know any better, it's probably got something to do with the magic she senses within him. She knows better than anyone how magic can affect your emotions, and vise versa.

"Okay, before we get started, I'd like to get something off my chest," said Fairy God Mother. "Mal, I just want you to know that I harbor no ill feelings towards you about you destroying my wand. Good news is that Zeus, Merlin, and Genie can help me craft a new one."

"Good to know," Mal replied.

* * *

After the first period, Evie went to her locker to pick up her chemistry textbook. As soon as her eyes made contact with the picture of her and Mal, she froze. To be honest with herself, she didn't know how to feel about her being back. Deep inside, she's happy to have her best friend back. She missed her, which she even admitted, if not wholly. Although, she's still holding a grudge against her for everything she did to her and her friends during the war three months ago.

"I don't know whether to hate you or hug hug," she thought out loud. "I miss you, but I'm still disappointed at you."

"Then maybe you two should talk."

Evie turns around to see her boyfriend, Doug. He was coming to see her only to hear her expressing her thoughts out loud.

"We did talk," said Evie. "I still can't find it in myself to forgive her. How could I?"

"She saved us. That's one thing," said Doug.

"Doug, you have no idea how a grudge feels like. It's not that simple to break," said Evie. "I still care about her, but I can only play nice as much as I can right now."

"Instead of playing nice, you should be sincerely nice," said Doug. "Friends are hard to come by. Take it from a nerd like myself."

Evie smiles and holds Doug's hands.

"Thank you," she said before kissing him on the cheek.

"Well, I'll see in you at the science lab," said Doug.

Doug walks away. Evie smiles and waves at him. Her smile drops when her hand did, wondering about Mal again. She closes her locker and follows Doug to the lab, only to stop when she saw Jay and Carlos nearby. They looked like they were fighting. She decided to approach them.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ WAYS TO BE WICKED ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

"Dude! Are you serious?" Jay exclaimed.

"I talked to the nurse. I can't play Tourney. And you know what, I'm okay with that," said Carlos.

"Well, I'm not," said Jay.

"Guys!" Evie called. "What's going on?"

"The nurse said Carlos can't play Tourney, and he's not even gonna do anything about it," said Jay.

"Carlos, why can't you play Tourney?" Evie asked. "You look fine to me."

"My problem is not physical. It's mental," said Carlos, pointing at his own brain. "I don't even have to explain myself. You guys already know what's wrong with me."

"Regardless, I'm not playing the next game without you," said Jay. "I need you. The team needs you."

"You guys can make it through without me," said Carlos.

"We wouldn't have won the championship last year if it wasn't for you," said Jay.

"Jay, I'm serious. Drop it. If the nurse says I'm not fit to play, then I won't, said Carlos.

"Darn it, Carlos! Why can't you just get over it?" Jay asked.

"You think it's that easy?" Carlos questioned. "Do you have any idea how it feels to be tortured and alone and afraid at the same time? Do you? No, you don't. Believe me, Jay, I am trying to get past it. I really am. But I just don't know how."

"Just come to practice and maybe we can sort it out," Jay pleaded. "C'mon, man. You're not just my teammate or my friend. You're my brother. Brothers stick together."

Carlos, running out of ways to say no, walks away from Evie and Jay. Jay was about to chase him, but Evie holds him back.

"I think it's best for you to not aggravate him. You saw what happened to him back in class," said Evie.

"Why does he have to be complicated like Mal?" Jay wondered.

Jay walks away, looking for someone else to cheer him up. He found that someone in Lonnie, who was in the amphitheater practicing her fencing. He was really happy to see her okay. It scared him that she was remaining as the captain of the R.O.A.R. team, but he reminded himself that she's not some damsel in distress. She's the daughter of Mulan. She knew what she was getting herself into when she auditioned for the team.

"Hey, Jay," she greeted him. "What's wrong? You look sad."

"Carlos won't fight against nurse's orders no matter what I say," said Jay. "I guess I just needed a friend right now."

"Or someone more than a friend?" Lonnie teased.

Jay chuckled, amused and embarrassed. "Kind of, I guess."

"Well, pick up a sword and step in. A good spar always cheers you up," said Lonnie.

Jay steps into the circle with a sword in hand and spars with Lonnie. The two still remained friends even after a whole summer of dating. The reason is that Lonnie wants to test Jay's commitment, to see if he can be patient with her. Now that they were in Senior Year, Lonnie was close to rewarding Jay's patience with her love.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ WAYS TO BE WICKED ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Elsewhere, Uma was about to meet with Harry, Gil, and Ginny in someplace private, only to be pursued by the second to last person she wants to be seeing right now. With Mal being the first, the second one would be the one everyone on the Isle referred to as "someone who looks like Uma's sister." Her name is Freddie.

"Uma! Hey! We're not done," she shouted.

"I am," Uma said.

"You owe me. You know that," said Freddie.

"No, I don't," said Uma.

"I thought deals were your thing," said Freddie.

"Only when I feel like making one," said Uma, turning around to shout at Freddie's face.

"We're still roommates, remember? That means we still look after each other's backs, whether we like it or not," said Freddie.

"Well, I don't like it," said Uma angrily.

"You are unbelie..."

Freddie paused when she saw something peculiar on Uma's locker. It was a red rose.

"Looks like someone has a secret admirer," said Freddie, picking up the rose.

"Nah, I get one of those every day," said Uma.

"Then this bad boy's got it bad for you," said Freddie. "Is it this Harold guy you met this summer?"

Uma snatches the rose from Freddie's hand and rips off all of its petals, expecting the daughter of Dr. Facilier to get the message that she doesn't want to gossip about boys.

"I was counting and I think the last petal means, _He loves you_ ," Freddie teased.

"You better have a voodoo doll of yourself, because then I can use it to cut your voice box," Uma snarled.

Freddie continues smiling at Uma teasingly. Uma resists the urge to hit her in the face before walking away. Freddie just stood and wondered who could be sending roses to Uma daily.

The answer just happened to be around the corner behind her. Harry Hook sighed with despair. He heard from some students that sending flowers would get a woman's attention. Unfortunately, Uma's destroyed every single rose he's given to her secretly.

"What am I doing wrong?" Harry asked himself.

* * *

At lunch time, Carlos was outside sitting under a tree all by himself, doing research on his laptop. Dude was napping next to him. Mal, meanwhile, was staring at him from the distance and making sure he couldn't see her. She wanted so much to talk to him for real, but her conscience keeps telling her to leave him alone. Why am I letting my conscience boss me around, she asked herself.

"Mal."

Mal turns her head around to see Ben walking up to her.

"I just came to check on you," said Ben.

"Check on me or check me out?" Mal teased.

Ben raised an eyebrow, disturbed.

"I'm fine," Mal sighed. "Sure, everyone except Lonnie is treating me like a plague, but I don't care. I knew this was coming."

"Have you tried reconciling with anyone?" asked Ben.

"It's a failing progress," said Mal.

"Evie seems like she's warming up to you again," said Ben, having seen them laughing together earlier.

"It's half-fake. True, she wants to be my friend again, but she doesn't want to betray her good heart," said Mal. "I should blame you for making her so soft."

"I hope you don't," Ben replied.

"Ben, you're doing it again," said Mal.

"Doing what?" asked Ben.

"Coming up with an excuse just to see me," Mal answered. "You did it before when I first came here, and now you're doing it again."

Ben hangs his head, embarrassed about even bothering to talk to her.

"Ben, I know that it's my fault that our relationship was doomed, but you're the one who chose to banish me," said Mal. "I know you still love me. I feel the same about you. But we're over. I'm trying to move forward. Do you understand me?"

"Very clear," Ben replied. "So, you seeing anyone?"

"No," said Mal. "But you can say I have my eyes on a special someone."

"Well, um, good luck, I guess," said Ben before walking away.

Mal sighs, sort of annoyed that Ben came to see her for the sake of simply seeing her. Still, she couldn't deny that a part of her adored it. When she found out that Ben loved her for real, she realized that his constant attempts to talk to her, such as suggesting art class and simply asking her if she needed anything, were his attempts at flirting with her without being too obvious. She adored that about him, but while she still does, she's trying to distance herself from him, even though she doesn't want to.

Mal decides to turn her attention back to Carlos, only to see a tree with no one sitting under it.

* * *

After school hours, Mal has decided that she was done listening to her conscience. She was gonna talk to Carlos whether the imaginary angel standing on her shoulder likes it or not. She stomps her way towards his dorm, only for Jay to tell her that Carlos was not in. He told her that Carlos needed alone time away from everyone, including Dude.

Mal finds Carlos sitting on the lawn outside, doing nothing but stare at the stars above. She slowly walks closer towards him while staring at the stars, wondering what he could be fixating on. Concentrating carefully, she sees a group of stars forming the shape of a dog. Cute, she thought.

"The stars are beautiful, aren't they?" She asked casually.

"What do you want?" Carlos asked.

"I'm done staying away," said Mal.

"Weren't you done doing that last night?" Carlos questioned her.

Mal becomes shocked. Last night, she sneaked into his room to see him in secret. Apparently, he knew, somehow.

"Is this burning an eternal flame?" Carlos sang.

Mal giggles uncontrollably, embarrassed that he heard her sing that song.

"It's stuck in my head. I can't stop singing it," said Carlos.

"Like during class?" Mal asked, realizing what he was muttering during Remedial Goodness 101.

Carlos finally looks at her. She was happy that he was not too afraid to make eye contact.

"Why did you come that night?" Carlos asked.

Mal bit her lower lip, unsure of how to answer that question.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" She asked.

"Uh... no," Carlos lied, knowing she'll just do it anyway.

And so, Mal did. She sits down on the grass and very close to him.

"Carlos, I know what I've done to you is unforgivable," she started. "You were a brave, caring soul who finally learned to face his demons and tackle any scary challenge, only for me to turn you back into that scared little momma's boy you once were. And for that, I am so, so sorry."

"I know," said Carlos.

"But I want to fix that," said Mal. "Carlos, believe it or not, I care about you, I really do. It hurts me to think about what I've done to you. Like you said, I took everything away from you. Well, I wanna help you take back what you lost. Now, before you refuse my help, I want to tell you that I'm not seeking your permission. We're friends, Carlos. Family, even. We've been through a lot together. I'm not stopping that now."

Carlos cracked a smile as a response to Mal quoting the very words he used to motivate her to open up about her private issues about living in Auradon.

"I know you're afraid of me, but I want to show you that you don't have to be," Mal continued. "I don't know exactly how I'm going to help, but I'm going to do whatever it takes. I'll do anything for you."

Carlos looks away, which tells her that he's not sure about the promises she's making to him. Even if it was ill-advised, based on the current circumstances, she holds his hand. He flinched, but he didn't run.

"Do you remember when you saved my life once?" She asked him. "We were back on the Isle of the Lost. We met the Anti-Heroes Club. Maddy and Ginny pushed me off a bridge and into a crocodile-infested lake. I was so sure I was gonna die. I couldn't swim and I didn't have any magic to combat the little reptiles. I was just about to surrender to my fate, until you grabbed my hand. You pulled me out of that water and saved me. I never even thanked you for that, mostly because I hated being the damsel in distress. But now, I'm ready to say what I should've said to you that night. Thank you."

Carlos looks at Mal again. She was smiling at him. He was surprised to hear this from her. He hadn't expected her to thank him directly for what he did that night because saving her was enough for him. However, the way she said these words to him triggered a warm feeling inside him. It felt calming. It felt... something else.

"I have yet to repay my debt to you, but now I'm ready," Mal said. "No matter what, I'm going to help you. I will repair the damage I have done to you. There is nothing in this world that will stop me from fulfilling that promise to you."

To Carlos' surprise, Mal kisses him on the cheek. He felt very uncomfortable right now, but found himself melting with each passing second of the kiss. As soon as her lips parted from his cheek, the gears in his mind were turning too fast, threatening to break his brain. Mal usually kisses him just to tease him, but this kiss was different. He could feel it.

Mal decided to leave Carlos alone so he can think about her promise in peace. He watches her walk away as he attempts to process his current emotions.

* * *

Sooner that evening, every student in Auradon Prep was asleep, except for one. Mal stays up to write in her diary about her first day back in Auradon Prep.

 _"Dear Diary,_

 _My first back went exactly as I expected. Everyone still hates me, but I try not to let that bother me. Repairing broken bridges will take time, and I have been exercising patience during this summer. Evie may still despise me, but she really wants to be friends again. Jay doesn't seem to be over the whole Lonnie-being-in-danger thing, but he'll get over it. Ben... oh, Ben. He's still hopelessly in love with me, and he thinks he can repair our love. He thought wrong. I know I would love nothing more than to be with him again, but I can't. It's complicated, but I can't just go back to him, not after everything that's happened. As for Carlos, well, I've taken the first step. I talked to him. Really talked to him. He's still scared of me, and believe it or not, I don't like it. I want him to be unafraid of me again. I want him to be my friend again, and maybe something more. Damn it! Why did I write that? Oh, well. No one's gonna read you as long as your lock is magical, so never mind._

 _However, there is something I can't stop thinking about. Ben is hiding something from me, I know it. If I didn't know it any better, I think he was coerced into bringing me back here to Auradon. But who would do something like that? Who would dare bring me back here, and why? That's a mystery yet to be solved, but I will solve it. Knowing Ben, he probably thinks me knowing about this will make me focus more on this mysterious person than studying. Doesn't he know me well? I'll multitask._

 _I'm back, and I'm ready to cause some trouble and... stuff. Beware the dragon._

 _\- Mal."_

 **This was supposed to be a few thousand words shorter, but I had a checklist to complete for the first chapter. Introduce all the characters. Inject a bit of romance. Show everyone's reaction to Mal's return. Make sure the focus remains on Mal.**

 **FUN FACT:** **The "community garden on the Isle" idea was inspired by Dove Cameron playing as Mal on the "Shark Tank." Have you seen it?**

 **If Mal and Carlos' interactions have told you something, it means that I'm going where I'm going with them. Again, if you're not into Marlos (MalxCarlos), then you may turn away. I'm not encouraging you to stop reading this. It's just a little warning. If you want to keep reading, it's your choice.**

 **'Til next time**

 **"Eternal Flame" by The Bangles**


	2. Anti-Heroes

**A/N: I'll be leaving a description/summary about each "episode" at the top of every chapter, just so you would know what to expect.**

 **SUMMARY: The new villain kids are causing trouble in Auradon Prep. Leave it to Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos to try to help them be accustomed to the rules and appropriate behavior.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

 **I'd like to thank the following users for reviewing the previous chapter: DragonEmperor999, MaliceMalAmyMalevFaery, Quartz Rider, TheLifeStruggleIsREAL, Mustang52, TheGreatGodzilla, xez2003**

In the Headmistress' office, Mal sits down in front the headmistress' desk, waiting for Fairy God Mother, who called her here for a meeting. It's been ten minutes and she hasn't shown up. Being herself, Mal sits down behind the desk and puts her feet up. She picks up a picture frame of the headmistress with her daughter, Jane, when she was 10. Jane wore the usual periwinkle with white polka dots, but her hair was styled like a celebrity... and not the clean kind.

"Boy, she took her hair very seriously," Mal commented, laughing at 10-year-old Jane's hairstyle.

After putting the picture down, she reaches for a piece of spicy strawberry bubblegum and pops it her mouth. As she started chewing, Fairy God Mother finally arrived. While the headmistress looks at the purple-haired sorceress with confusion, Mal nonchalantly blows a bubble.

"Um, Mal, would you take your feet off the table, please?" Fairy God Mother asked.

"I'm fine where I am, thank you," said Mal. "Can we just get this over with? I've missing art class."

Deciding not to argue with Mal, Fairy God Mother sits down on the chair where the students usually sit.

"So, am I in trouble?" Mal asked.

"No, you're not," said Fairy God Mother. "It's your subjects who are in trouble."

"My subjects? Oh, you meant the villain kids," Mal replied. "What did they do now?"

Fairy God Mother reads the list on her clipboard.

"Well, so far, Uma has caused two cafeteria floods, claiming some of the students were, and I quote, _treating me with great disrespect_..."

"Sounds like Shrimpy, alright," Mal replied.

"Harry has scratched three students, including Chad, with hook due to unbridled rage..."

"He's still angry about about losing CJ," Mal said with a stoic expression. "And yes, I know it's my fault, but still..."

"Trust me, I insisted he turn over his hook, but Uma said he's an even worse person without it," said Fairy God Mother.

"Trust me, he is," Mal confirmed.

Fairy God Mother continued. "Gil has started six fights with both the Tourney and R.O.A.R. team..."

"What can I say? Sons of Gaston love to show just how muscly they are," Mal said as she blew another bubble.

"Ginny and Ruby's rivalry have caused literal messes in the chemistry lab and art class..."

"Daughter of Mother Gothel versus Daughter of Rapunzel. Kinda reminds me of me and Audrey," Mal commented, recalling the times she and Audrey butted heads, figuratively.

"Lonnie caught Yzla and Hadie sneaking magic potions into the school..."

"I guess they haven't gotten the memo about no magic," Mal said.

"Claudine has been very judgmental of other students, openly criticizing them during classes..."

"She gets it from her father," Mal explained.

"Diego has broken two drum sets in two weeks..."

"He can't help himself. He loves to rock out loud," Mad said.

"Big Murph keeps breaking school equipment..."

"Well, they don't call him Big Murph for nothin'," Mal commented.

"And to put it simply, multiple counts of stealing, cheating, and pranking, some harmless, some not so harmless," Fairy God Mother finished.

"Like what?" Mal asked, eager to know the details.

"To name a few, Uma sent Jordan's lamp tumbling down a flight of stairs with Jordan inside it, Yzla made Audrey's lunch literally blow up in her face, and Harry tripped Chad and gave him a mild concussion," Fairy God Mother answered.

Mal responds by chuckling, amused by the bad deeds her fellow VKs have committed.

"You know the school can't condone this kind of behavior," said Fairy God Mother. "I asked you here to tell you that you're responsible for keeping an eye on them."

Mal puts her feet down to lean forward and look at Fairy God Mother in the eye very closely.

"So, I'm their babysitter?" Mal questioned, clearly not liking the sound of the task being assigned to her.

"You can ask your friends for help, if you need it," said Fairy God Mother. "Mal, the point of bringing the villain kids here to Auradon is to teach them how to be good. Since you, Evie, Jay, and Carlos were the first villain kids here, no one else is more qualified to help the new villain kids learn about goodness than you."

"Look, Ms. God Mother, I know I'm just a student, but I don't do favors without getting something in return," said Mal. "You can give me detention or expel me for threatening you, but you need me to keep those rugrats in check and you can't persuade me to do so if you don't offer me something in exchange."

"Fine," Fairy God Mother replied, sighing in defeat. "What do you want?"

Mal smirks as she prepares to tell Fairy God Mother the price for her assistance.

* * *

After school, all villain kids attending Auradon Prep were called for a private meeting in the Remedial Goodness 101 classroom by Mal. She was drawing her double dragon heart symbol on the chalkboard while humming "Ways To Be Wicked" as she waits for the rest of her people. The first person to come into the room was Carlos, much to her surprise considering his current feelings about her.

"I guess you're a pro with any kind of writing tool," Carlos complimented her.

"Flattery usually gets people nowhere, but in your case, it could win you a kiss," said Mal.

"I would really, really prefer if you don't give me one," Carlos said nervously, stepping back.

"Well, maybe another time," Mal said playfully, winking at her friend.

"So, what is this meeting about?" asked Carlos.

"Let's wait until everyone shows up," said Mal. "So, how are you?"

"Why do you care?" Carlos asked.

"Carlos, I was serious about what I said last week. Even if you don't want to talk to me, I'll talk to you," said Mal.

"Well, if you'd like to know, I still can't sleep, but not because of bad reasons," said Carlos. "That little talk we had, I don't know why but it keeps me peaceful whether or not my eyes are open or not."

"That's good to know," said Mal, smiling.

Carlos was a little embarrassed by the heart-to-heart moment and turns his head away. Mal walks towards him and puts her finger under his chin, turning his face so he can see her smiling face, telling him that he doesn't have to be afraid to look at her. Just as he smiled, they both hear the rest of the villain kids walk in, causing Mal to quickly walk away from the white-haired tech prodigy as to avoid an awkward situation.

"This better be important, Mal. I have a lot to do tonight," said Uma.

"Homework or plotting?" Mal replied with scorn. "Sit down, all of you. Evie, Jay, Carlos, you guys stand here with me."

Everyone, except Evie, Jay, Carlos, and Freddie, sit down as Mal writes something on the board. _Remedial Goodness 101 with Mal._

After writing her name in style, Mal faces the VKs and speaks to them like a teacher. "Now, class, Fairy God Mother came to me earlier and informed me of all of your wrongdoings. While I am personally impressed by all of you, this kind of behavior is not tolerated here in Auradon Prep. You all came here not just to be free but to learn how to be good."

"Your point?" Uma asked discourteously.

Mal smirks and silently giggles. This scared everyone in the room. This was arguably the most frightening expression Mal has ever put on back on the Isle. Mal walks towards Uma and puts both hands on her desk as she looks at her in the eye with her emotionless scowl.

"Need I remind you, Shrimpy, that you wanted to be here?" Mal reminded her. "You asked Ben for an invitation, right? Well, here you are."

"That was for security," Uma clarified.

"No excuses, Uma!" Mal boomed suddenly. "I'm the Isle's Queen, if you've forgotten. I can simply ask Ben to send you back and you'd be scrubbing tables and serving slop for your mother again. If you want to stay, you're gonna have to get used to how things work around here."

"You mean smiling at people, helping others for the sake of it, and saying nice things?" Uma asked sarcastically. "I think I'll pass."

"Uma, I'd love to reunite you with CJ any time, any day, but I'm not wasting this chance that has been given to me," said Mal. "I suggest you do the same for yours."

"I'll play along if you want, but that's it," said Uma.

"For your sake, you better," said Mal.

"Too bad. I'd love to see this situation escalate," said Freddie, who happens to be sitting next to Uma, watching the two rivals glare at each other closely.

Mal returns to the board and picks up the teacher's pointer. She taps the board with it loudly, startling everyone in order to get their full attention.

"Now, we're gonna start with a few simple exercises, all of which are related to your most common crimes against the school," said Mal. "Evie, Jay, and Carlos are going to assist me in making sure you all perform admirably. Keep in mind, you have to take these exercises in heart. These aren't just tests you can move on once you finished them. You have to let these tests shape you into a good person."

Hadie raises his hand to say something.

"Good-er," Mal corrected herself, knowing that the members of the Anti-Heroes club are the ones truly striving to be good.

Diego was about to raise his hand to speak, only to be cut off.

"Don't correct me," Mal said, aware that _good-er_ isn't a word. "Any questions?"

Freddie raises her hand.

"Do I really have to take these exercises? I was here last year," she said, failing to see the necessity of subjecting her to the same punishment as the new kids.

"You committed a dozen thefts so far this year and cheated in Magical History Class. Let's not forget that you only got a B- in Goodness last year while the rest of us got As," said Mal. "I think you still need work, Freddie."

Freddie sighs.

Mal gives Evie, Jay, and Carlos each a piece of paper full of instructions, as well as the students they're assigned to help.

Evie is in charge of Yzla, Hadie, and Claudine.

Jay is in charge of Gil and Big Murph.

Carlos is in charge of his cousin, Diego, and Ginny.

This leaves Uma, Freddie, and Harry under the charge of Mal.

"Okay, let's get started," said Mal, eager to finish this task immediately.

* * *

Uma, Freddie, and Harry were called to the school theater by Mal. A wallet was found on the floor. Freddie picks it up and finds a lot of money inside.

"Looks like it's my lucky day," Freddie said.

Unexpectedly, a horn sounded, causing the three villain kids to cover their ears. Mal shows herself, holding an air horn in her hand.

"That was unnecessary," said Harry, still covering one ear. "And painful."

"Freddie, you were supposed to return the wallet back to its owner, not keep it for yourself," said Mal.

"I didn't even know this was a test," said Freddie.

"That's the point. You have to apply these goodness lessons outside of the tests," said Mal. "Now, I'm gonna cut you some slack since we're just getting started, but I expect all of you to do your best. Oh, and, Freddie, give Harry back his wallet."

"What?!" Harry reacted, checking his pockets. His wallet was not in any of them.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ WAYS TO BE WICKED ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

In the chemistry lab, Evie was standing in front as if she was the teacher with Claudine by her side. Yzla and Hadie were sitting down as in their chairs, ready for their lesson.

"Okay, so why did you two sneak potions into the school?" Evie asked them. "And tell the truth. Honesty is a big part in being good."

"We were using them to... help us with our schoolwork," Yzla admitted, feeling ashamed. "I've been using them for Chemistry class."

"And I've been using them for Life Skills Without Magic class," Hadie confessed. "And yes, I'm aware of the irony."

"Claudine, what do you think?" Evie asked, turning to the daughter of Claude Frollo.

"I think they're very irresponsible and too dependent on magic," Claudine judged them judgmentally.

"And that is why is we're here," said Evie, looking back at the other two villain kids. "To show you two that science is an amazing substitute for magic."

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ WAYS TO BE WICKED ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

At the amphitheater, Gil and Big Murph were trying to strangle one another. Big Murph grabbed Gil by the throat and throws him across the room. Gil gets back up and charges forward, literally using his head to hit Big Murph in the stomach, which barely hurt the large pirate. Jay was both loving and hating the sight before him.

"How did this even happen?" Jay wondered loudly. "How does a simple handshake start... this?"

No one answered Jay. Gil grabbed Big Murph's leg and pulls him down to the ground. The two roll around the floor as they keep trying to pound each other.

Jay pinches the bridge of his nose in annoyance, unsure of what to do next.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ WAYS TO BE WICKED ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

In the music room, Carlos was muttering the elements of the periodic table under his breath as Ginny and Diego wait for someone.

"He's a mess," Ginny whispered.

"Don't talk about him like that," said Diego. "He'll heal."

"Yeah, you have no idea how much darkness Mal filled in his head," said Ginny.

"I can hear you both," said Carlos. "Let's not make this about me, please. I have a job to do."

"You're afraid Mal will hurt you if you screw this up," Ginny guessed.

Carlos refuses to answer just as a person walked into the room. It was Ruby, daughter of Rapunzel. At first sight of Ginny, she turned around to leave, only to be stopped by Carlos.

"Ruby, please, don't go," he pleaded. "It's Fairy God Mother's orders. Help you and Ginny settle scores in a friendly manner."

"I'm all for making friends, De Vil, but that girl is trouble," said Ruby.

"I could say the same about you. Your hair is everywhere," Ginny said out loud.

"I'm just not ready yet, Carlos," Ruby said to the white-haird tech prodigy.

"Ruby, please, I'm begging. If you like, I can... put in a good word for you with Harry Hook," Carlos offered.

"Really?" Ruby smiled.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ WAYS TO BE WICKED ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Mal and Harry sit down in the middle of the floor. Mal takes out a small, handmade pirate ship and places it in between her and Harry. Just the sight of a ship made Harry flash back to the night of his sister's demise.

"Harry, look at me," Mal ordered. "I need you to close your eyes and think."

"About what?" asked Harry.

"Just think," Mal insisted.

Harry closes his eyes and thinks. The first thing that he saw is the memory of his sister patching him up. The next thing he saw was The Lost Pearl sinking into a maelstrom. He tried to block the memory, but he couldn't. He ends up slashing the toy ship with his hook out of anger.

"Just as I predicted," Mal said.

"You should see Chad's scar," said Uma.

"Oh, I wish I had a picture of that," said Freddie.

"Mal, are you trying to torture me?" Harry accused.

"I'm trying to get you to control your temper," said Mal. "Yes, I know that's ironic coming from me, but we can't afford any more violence, Harry."

"We both already know the reason I am here," said Harry, glaring at the purple-haired sorceress.

"Let's try this again," said Mal. "Close your eyes and think. This time, think good, peaceful thoughts."

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ WAYS TO BE WICKED ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Mr. Deley was walking past the chemistry lab when he heard an explosion from inside. He slowly opens the door to find Evie, Yzla, Hadie, and Claudine. Their faces were covered in green soot, obviously from the explosion.

"Fairy God Mother's orders. I'm trying to teach these guys about chemistry," Evie explained. "As you can see, the results were... explosive."

"Apparently, they're too incompetent to follow even the simplest of instructions," Claudine judged.

"Ms. Frollo, that's disrespectful," said Mr. Deley.

"Pardon her. Her father was a judge, after all," said Evie. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go clean myself up. These rest of you, clean up this mess. If I come back and see all of you doing nothing, you all get poison apples for your birthdays."

"You're joking, right?" Hadie hoped.

Evie glares at Hadie before leaving the lab.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ WAYS TO BE WICKED ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Jay was currently trying to keep Gil and Big Murph's fists from hitting each other. He was using all of his strength to keep both fists away from each other.

"Look, let's just start over, can we?" Jay proposed. "Punches don't answer problems, well, not all of them."

"You're right," said Big Murph, putting his fist away.

"Really?" asked Gil.

Big Murph picks up a sword and chases Gil around the amphitheater. Gil screamed as he ran as fast as he can.

"Murph, I wasn't talking about using weapons," said Jay.

The chase, unfortunately, continued, no matter what Jay says. The R.O.A.R. team captain just sits down in the middle of the circle and rests his face on his knuckle while he thinks about other things.

"I wonder if Lonnie would like to meet my dad?" He said randomly.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ WAYS TO BE WICKED ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Carlos was burying his face in his hands, because Ginny was currently pulling on Ruby's hair and Diego was rocking out on a xylophone as if he was playing drums. It didn't take too long until he broke it by accident.

"That's not nice... Ow!" Ruby cried.

"Really? How about I cut your hair?" Ginny growled.

As if by instinct, Ruby grabs a ukulele and hits Ginny in the face to free herself.

"Oh, my gosh," Ruby gasped. "Not again."

"Again?" Diego wondered.

"I hit my dad in the face with a frying pan once," Ruby explained. "Mom laughed."

Diego did a ba-dum-tss with the drums.

"BE QUIET!" Carlos shouted.

The three villain kids silenced themselves, shocked by the sudden outburst from the son of Cruella De Vil. Carlos himself was shocked by. Where were these random bursts of anger coming from? This wasn't like him. Embarrassed about being around others, Carlos leaves the room, leaving Ginny and Ruby to argue while Diego rocks out on the drums.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ WAYS TO BE WICKED ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Uma charges angrily at Mal, only for Mal to step aside and stick her foot out, tripping Uma. Uma lands face-first on the floor. She stands up holding her nose, which hurt from the fall.

"Hey, all I'm saying is that your anger makes you more a crybaby than a menacing villain," Mal insulted her.

Uma lunges at Mal again, only to get tripped again. To keep her nose from getting hurt, Uma manages to land on her shoulder, which now hurts. Harry immediately intervenes to tend to his captain.

"You gonna stay down there and let your first mate baby you?" Mal teased.

"Mal, what's the point of all this?" Freddie asked.

"Anger management. What does it look like?" Mal answered.

"Making her angry because you love it," said Freddie.

"True, but I'm still trying to help," said Mal. "Uma, if you can't ignore every disrespectful comment aimed at you, then you're never gonna get out of these sessions. Believe me, I would like to not do this again, but we have to unless you at least care even the slightest about changing your ways. I don't expect you to become a goody-two-shoes after this. I just expect you to think about doing better."

"And I keep telling you, I didn't come here to be taught in the ways of a princess," Uma said angrily.

Mal looked like she wanted to hurt Uma, but to the surprise of everyone in the room, she resisted. She takes a deep breath as her fist slowly uncurled.

"We're done here," Mal said.

* * *

Mal and her friends spent the entire night in Jay and Carlos' dorm, sulking about their failures. Mal was lying down in the middle of the floor, listening to music on her phone. Evie was staring at herself in her Magic Mirror, checking the multiple red marks on her face. Carlos was sitting against the wall and hugging his knees. Jay simply lied down on his bed, feeling beat up.

"Everything hurts," Jay complained, clutching his arm.

"What happened?" Carlos asked.

"Gil and Big Murph were about to ram each other. I had to get in between, like, literally," Jay grunted.

"Speak for yourself. The green muck on my face was water-resistant, so I had to scrape 'em off. It hurt," Evie complained.

"I came back to the music room to see Ginny trying to strangle Diego for all the noise he's been making. Ruby had to help him, and it ended with all three of them breaking our new drum set," Carlos informed them.

"C'mon. It could be worse," said Dude, trying to add positivity into the atmosphere.

"Yeah, Gil could've bit the dust today," Jay said sarcastically.

"Or I could've died from a chemical explosion," said Evie.

"Or Diego could've destroyed the entire music room," said Carlos.

"Mal, what about you?" asked Jay.

Mal didn't answer. She couldn't hear her friends because she was listening to "Mad Hatter" at full volume. Her eyes were closed and she was wearing a creepy smirk on her face.

Evie unplugs one earpiece and shouts. "Mal!"

"Whoa!" Mal reacted, opening her eyes. "Evie, don't do that!"

"You don't look disappointed," said Evie. "I thought it went horrible with you as well."

"Oh, it did," Mal said, smirking again.

"You did something bad," Jay guessed. "What did you do?"

"I just thought of a radical way to get our new friends to behave," said Mal. "Which reminds me, E, do you have that adhesive I asked for?"

"Yeah, I do," said Evie.

Evie reaches into her bag and takes out a Florence flask filled with a clear, sticky chemical. She gives it to her purple-haired friend.

"I also have the solvent," said Evie.

"Perfect," Mal replied, smirking again.

"I hate to ask, but what exactly did you do?" Evie asked.

"Lie," Mal said bluntly.

* * *

Ben, Audrey, Chad, Lonnie, Jane, Doug, Jordan, and Ruby arrived at the school theater, only stumble upon Uma, Freddie, Harry, Gil, Ginny, Claudine, Yzla, Hadie, Diego, and Big Murph, who were all simply loitering.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Audrey.

"Mal called us and told us to come here for another goodness lesson," Uma answered.

"Strange," Ben replied. "She called us too, except she told us that this was a meeting about the Halloween party."

"She set us up," Freddie realized.

"Damn right, I did."

There she was. Mal. Standing by the open doorway. She shuts both doors and locks it from the outside by gluing the doors together by using the adhesive she asked Evie to make for her. Audrey tried to open the doors, to no avail.

"Mal! You open this door right now!" Audrey shouted.

"No one is leaving that room until my friends from the Isle learn how to be nice," Mal said from the other side of the door.

"We're not friends," Uma snarled.

"You know what I mean, Shrimpy," Mal responded. "By the way, I left some Tourney sticks in there in case anyone wants to fight. I would've left some swords, but I didn't want anyone getting slaughtered."

"You are so in trouble for imprisoning us here," said Chad.

"No, I'm not," said Mal. "Fairy God Mother asked me to discipline the VKs and this is my way of doing it."

"Mal, please, let us out," Jane pleaded, afraid to be in the same room with so many VKs.

"I'll be back in one hour," Mal said. "If you guys are still fighting, you're spending the night there."

"Mal! Mal! MAL!" Uma shouted as she pounded on the door repeatedly.

No voice sounded from the other side, which means Mal has walked away.

"She's unbelievable," Chad said while looking at Ben. "I know you have the hots for her, but this does not excuse bringing her back. Now look at us. Trapped without dinner to survive the night."

"The human body can survive up to two weeks without food, so I think we can make it through the night," said Doug.

"Shut up, Doug!" All the VKs, as well as Audrey and Chad, yelled.

"Okay, everyone relax," said Ben. "You heard Mal. We have to help the villain kids learn how to be good. We only have an hour. Let's make it count and worthwhile."

"Yeah, well, no way am I being forced to play nice," said Uma.

"Harry forced me and Yzla to find a way for him to got the Underworld," Hadie said all of a sudden.

Everyone paused, surprised to hear this. Harry growls and raises his hook, tempted to use it on Hadie for saying those words, only for his hook to be taken away by Lonnie.

"Uh, come again?" Ally asked Hadie to repeat his words.

"Yzla and I haven't been sneaking magic potions to cheat on our schoolwork. We've been trying to find a way to open a gateway to the Undeworld," said Hadie honestly.

"Harry just wanted a proper goodbye with his sister," said Yzla.

"Why would you two imbeciles confess that?" Harry asked furiously.

"Because Evie said, honesty is a big part of being good," said Yzla. "Harry, we're sorry, but there's no way we can consummate the task without Hadie's dad."

Harry takes his hook back from Uma and walks away, heading backstage to sulk alone. Uma was about to come with him, but he raised his hook in front of her face. It was a big mistake, but he was too sad to even want Uma's company right now. The daughter of Ursula decided to leave the son of Captain Hook alone.

"Awww, is the big, mean pirate crying?" Chad teased.

"Take that back, Charming," Harry growled, tempted once again to use his hook on someone.

"Chad, please, stop it," Ben pleaded.

"Yeah, you wouldn't want Harry to cut you again, wouldn't you?" Lonnie added.

"I wish he does," Freddie commented.

"Okay, can we all please calm down?" Ben pleaded.

"C'mon, Freddie. Don't make Harry cry," said Gil, defending his friend.

"Since when does a simpleminded imbecile like you care about someone?" Claudine judged him.

"Hey, ah... wait, how is simpleminded an insult? Don't we all have one mind?" Gil asked, confused by the insult.

Everyone groans once again at Gil's stupidity.

"Claudine, you don't have to judge everyone because of their flaws. We all have flaws," said Ben.

"Like princesses with their taste for pink," Uma commented, looking at Audrey.

"Hey!" Audrey reacted, offended. "Well, at least my hair doesn't smell like a rotten sea creature."

"Okay, that's it!" Uma has had enough.

Uma picks up Tourney stick and prepares to hit Audrey, only to be stopped by Ben.

"Uma, don't," Ben pleaded.

"Get out of the way, King Benny. I was just about to enjoy the show," said Ginny.

"If you think watching someone hurt another is fun to watch, then you're sick," Ruby replied.

"Oh, I can make you sick, princess," Ginny threatened, walking towards the girl with the 100-foot long hair.

"Can we all please just settle down?" Ben begged.

"How about you just let me poof us out of here?" Jordan asked Ben.

"No, we have to win our freedom by helping them," said Ben.

"Oh, you think I'm gonna forgive them bozos for throwing my lamp down a flight stairs with me still in it?" Jordan said.

"That was Diego and Yzla, actually," said Gil.

"Gil!" Diego and Yzla yelled.

"Oh, I am so taking you two to my lamp tomorrow. No no-magic boundaries to keep you safe in there," said Jordan with a threatening smile, eager to punish the two VKs.

"Not helping, Jordan," said Ben.

"Ben's right. We're supposed to be getting along," said Big Murph.

"Says the lunkhead who tried to hit me with a violin," Chad replied.

"You called me stupid," said Big Murph angrily, walking towards Chad with a Tourney stick in hand.

"Ooh, let me join you," Gil said eagerly, seeking a fight.

"Mom!" Jane called, overwhelmed by all the yelling and fighting.

"Guys," Ben interrupted. "Please, let's all just take a deep breath and..."

Harry shoves Ben aside, joining Gil and Big Murph on ganging up against Chad, who was starting to walk backward in fright. Ginny and Ruby were pulling each other's hairs. Jordan was holding up her fingers in front of Diego and Yzla's faces, threatening to snap them and cast a spell on the two VKs. Hadie was on his knees, praying. Uma and Audrey were yelling at each other up-close. Claudine was having an argument about judgments with Lonnie and Doug. Jane was trying to stay out of the fight.

"Alright, that's it!" Freddie has had enough.

Freddie snaps her fingers and shuts off the lights, causing everyone to scream in terror or gasp in surprise. She then turns the lights back on once everyone stopped fighting.

"As much as I love a good fight, this is all pointless," said Freddie. "Pardon me for saying, but Mal was an idiot for thinking this will work. I mean, we're VKs. We're always gonna be bad. We may trying to be good, except for maybe Uma, but we can't just turn off our evil sides forever. And as for you AKs, you're not as pure as you think. Take Audrey and Prince Charming Jr. for instance. They're no good seeds. They have giant egos and have little regards for others."

"That's not true," Audrey and Chad simultaneously.

"And King Benny here still thinks the world is rainbows and sunshine," Freddie added. "Even after the war, you still think you can solve all problems by talking nicely."

"It is an effective method for ending disputes," said Ben.

Freddie raised an eyebrow.

"Most times," Ben admitted.

"And why did Mal even ask those two wimps to be here?" Freddie asked, gesturing to Jane and Doug.

"He... okay, never mind. That's an accurate insult," said Doug. Realizing Jane was standing next to him, he says, "Physically, speaking."

"We VKs fight and cause trouble because we enjoy it. No amount of goodness is gonna stop it," said Freddie.

"Way to speak the truth," Uma replied.

"But even I admit that we can be better," said Freddie. "We're in Auradon, for Pete's sake. It's a land of change. We don't have to change ourselves and become completely good. We just have to not be like our parents."

"She's right," Big Murph said. "I'm sorry, Chad. I don't want to fight. I'm just sensitive, that's all."

"He's right," said Gil, patting Chad in the back, if very hard.

"Seems like my prayers are answered," said Hadie. "May the Gods have mercy on us all."

"I suppose I just miss my sister so much," Harry admitted, on the verge of an emotional breakdown.

"Hey, I'm here," Uma said, comforting her first mate.

"You never even liked her," said Harry.

"True, but I care about you, Harry," said Uma, holding his hand affectionately. "I'm the captain. You're the first mate. We stick together."

"To the ends of the earth," Harry said, smiling at Uma.

"Awww!" Everyone, except for Chad, was moved by the tender moment between the the VKs.

"I think we're finally gettin' somewhere," said Freddie, impressed by the impact of her speech.

"Well, I guess now I understand why everyone hates noise," said Diego, thinking about how he'll play the drums next time, should the school receive a new set.

"I suppose I can try to be less judgmental," said Claudine.

"No one deserves to be judged unless someone deserves to be," said Lonnie. "Take Chad for instance."

"What is it about me that makes you say that?" Chad questioned.

"You mean besides discouraging girls to participate in sports?" Doug replied.

"Hadie and I will return the potions to their rightful owners," said Yzla. "I'm sorry, Harry."

"Don't be. I... I'll just feel worse if I do see her," said Harry.

"I am truly sorry, Harry," said Ben, feeling sincere sympathy for the pirate. "If it was up to me, she would've been here with you."

"Oh, and as for you two..." Freddie turned to Ginny and Ruby. "Just because your parents hated each other, it doesn't mean you have to follow in their footsteps. I mean, look at me. You don't see me butting heads with Tiana and Naveen's son, do you? I'm butting heads with Mulan's daughter instead."

"Uh, that's not exactly encouraging," said Lonnie. "And for the last time. We're not rivals, Freddie."

"Keep thinking that," said Freddie with a smug look on her face.

"So, uh, are we done here? Are we all friends? Can someone call Mal?" Jane asked, eager to leave.

As if to answer Jane, the doors open. Mal had used the solvent to melt the adhesive. She had a smile on her face, both genuine and devious-looking.

"Have you been standing there the whole time?" Ben asked.

"Uh-huh," Mal answered. "And may I say, congratulations. You all have taken the first step up the goodness ladder."

Audrey, Chad, Jane, and Doug immediately leave the theater, not wanting to be around any longer.

"Oh, and Freddie, I must say, you impressed me the most," said Mal.

"Well, I've been here long enough to understand the importance of goodness," said Freddie. "By the way, can I be excused from the next session?"

"You're excused from all of them, Freddie," said Mal. "Just be sure I don't catch you stealing, even though I'd love to see it."

"So, are we finished here?" Uma asked.

"Yup," said Mal. "Oh, and one more thing. Harry, check your pockets."

Mal walks away as Harry checks his pockets. His wallet was gone again. He saw Gil looking into a wallet that looked suspiciously like his.

"Gil," He growled.

And so, Harry chased Gil around the theater. The son of Gaston, however, has no idea why he was being chased. He just ran away on instinct.

Lonnie notices a suspicious look on Freddie's face. The daughter of Dr. Facilier looked at Lonnie and winks. Lonnie immediately gets the message. _She_ was the one who played the joke on Harry. Lonnie would've come clean about it, but decided to let the voodoo magician enjoy show, hoping it would clear up the we're-not-rivals argument.

* * *

Mal was walking back to her dorm when Ben catches up to her, wishing to speak to her.

"Hey, I just wanted say... good job," said Ben. "I mean, I wasn't so sure about the whole lying to us and locking-us-up thing, but it worked, more or less."

"Yeah, well, when it comes to VKs, you have to think crazy," said Mal.

"Speaking of crazy, I was just about to ask you if... maybe... you want to have dinner with me and my parents tonight?" Ben asked.

Mal crossed her arms and eyed Ben suspiciously. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

"It wouldn't be a date if my folks were involved," said Ben nervously. "C'mon. Just for old times sake."

"Ben, you're cute and I love you, but this has to stop," said Mal. "I appreciate you giving me this chance, but I'm gonna go through this on my own. Single. No partners. I don't want to be tied to you anymore. Or be tied to anyone, in general. Just, please, let me go."

Ben drops his happy face and changes it to an ashamed face, wondering why he bothered. Is he really that desperate to rekindle their love?

"I'm sorry," Ben apologized.

Mal walks away, leaving Ben to question his feelings.

* * *

Instead of returning to her dorm, Mal makes her way to Jay and Carlos' dorm. Opening the door slowly, she peeks inside to see that Carlos and Dude are the only ones inside. Judging by Jay's leather jacket on the bed, the son of Jafar must be at the amphitheater, training with the R.O.A.R. team. Carlos, unfortunately, was indefinitely inactive from any sports team due to his mental state. It saddened Mal because she knows how much Carlos loves to play.

"So, how'd it go?" Carlos asked, wondering about the progress with the other VKs.

"It worked, more or less," Mal answered.

"Any reason why you're here?" Carlos asked.

"Just here to tell you about the progress," Mal lied.

"I may not be a living lie detector like you, but I think I can tell when you're lying," said Carlos, reading her.

Mal sighs and decides to tell him the truth.

"Ginny told me about your recent emotional explosion," said Mal.

Carlos looked away, embarrassed that she knows.

"Carlos, look at me," Mal asked.

Reluctantly, Carlos faces Mal again.

"Carlos, do I have to remind you that you don't have to be afraid to approach me?" Mal said. "I'm the only one besides you who knows the reason behind your emotional struggles."

"I don't even know what it is," said Carlos. "I mean, I know I'm broken, but this rage... it's not like me."

Mal was about to put her hand on his face, only to stop mid-way, knowing he didn't like to be touched. So, she asks for his permission.

"May I?"

"Uh... sure," Carlos replied.

Mal gently touches Carllos' face and presses her forehead against his. Closing her eyes, she works her magic, literally. As she did, she sees some images. The color red. A drop of blood. Eyes glowing red. This sight overwhelmed Mal and forced her to stop. She opens her eyes, which were glowing green uncontrollably, and started breathing unusually, which worried Carlos.

"What did you see?" asked Carlos.

"You want me to be honest? I don't know exactly," Mal said honestly.

This only frightened Carlos more. Mal grabs him by the shoulders and looks at him closely, making sure he keeps his eyes on hers.

"This may sound strange coming from me, but you don't have to be afraid," she said. "I told you that I would put you back together. I'm not about to let whatever this is inside you keep me from fulfilling my promise. I will do anything to make things right with you, even if I have to use magic to do it."

"Well, be glad I'm still keeping your secret for you," said Carlos.

"I'm not gonna force you keep it for me. It's your decision," said Mal.

Mal plants a kiss on Carlos' forehead and bids him goodnight before leaving the dorm. Carlos touches the spot where he was kissed, once again wondering where this sudden display of affection came from. Mal wanted him to be her friend again, yes, but there was something telling him that it was more than that.

"For a second, I thought she was gonna kiss you for real," Dude commented.

Carlos couldn't think anymore since his canine companion disrupted his contemplation.

* * *

At the stroke of midnight, Mal wakes up from her "sleep" to write in her diary in secret.

 _"Dear Diary,_

 _Today was a pretty productive day. The new villain kids in Auradon Prep are taking the first step in being good, and I had a really fun times helping them take that first step. Although, I still think Shrimpy won't change. I know her too well. I had hopes for her six months ago. I even begged her to abandon her evil ways, only for her to turn into a giant half-octopus and try to drown us all. Now that I have a new perspective on the world, I'm no longer have hopes for her. Still, that won't stop me from trying to help her choose another path. Harry keeps her in the light, and I'm planning on using that. Speaking of Harry, I can't believe he would even think about going to the Underworld. It almost makes me wish I could tell him the truth about CJ, but since he's not going to the Underworld after all, that confession will have to wait._

 _I also discovered something new about Carlos. I knew he had magic in him, which explains the red eyes, but what I saw today suggested it's something more than just dark magic. It's amplifying his rage and threatening to turn him dark. I can't let that happen, but I can't tell him about either. It'll only make him feel worse, and that is the last thing I want to do. I don't know exactly what to do next, but I will get to the bottom of this, as well as mystery of whoever asked Ben to invite me back here. Based on our previous conversation, I saw the look on his face when I said he invited me back on his own will. He doesn't know who asked him._

 _So, who is it then?_

 _'Til next time  
_ _\- Mal"_

 **Honestly, I'm starting to think I should've called this story "Diary Of An Evil Fairy." Every chapter's gonna end the same way, with Mal writing in her diary.**

 **I'm sure you're curious to know about what Mal made Fairy God Mother promise her, but that will have to wait.**

 **Personally, I didn't think this was a good chapter, but I'll let you decide that. I only wrote this because I knew I had to give the new villain kids some focus, otherwise bringing them to Auradon Prep was pointless. I just hope the development in their goodness doesn't feel too rushed, because I'm trying not to make it feel rushed.**

 **'Til next time.**


	3. Benny Bear

**SUMMARY: Mal copes with the pain of distancing herself from Ben in an unusual and sort of embarrassing way. Meanwhile, Audrey is trying to win back Ben's affection, and since Mal is too busy "coping" to do anything about it, Evie takes care of it. Contains Huma, as well as hints of Bevie.**

 **WARNING: Chapter may contain OOC Mal.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

 **I'd like to thank the following users for reviewing the previous chapter: DragonEmperor999, xez2003, Quartz Rider, CarvieCamfia**

It was a bright, sunny Monday morning. The weekend is over and its time for children and teenagers everywhere to go to school. At Auradon Prep, the daughter of Maleficent was ready for a brand new day, but first she had to talk to someone special.

"Hey, Benny Bear," Mal greeted with a smile on her face. "You're looking handsome today. No, really, I mean it. Aw, thank you. I do look great, don't I? I've been curling my hair lately. I thought that maybe I've been playing it _straight_ for too long. Get it? Straight? You know, 'cause I've been wearing my hair straight for the past six months. Well, enough about my hair. Let's talk about us. I know I've been distant, but now I'm ready to reconnect. Maybe we can spend the entire day together. I can hold your hand all the time and you can tell me all about how pretty I am. What do you think?"

As it turns out, Mal was talking to a teddy bear wearing a blue suit with the Auradon crest and a king's crown on its head. Evie watches her roommate talk to the bear with a withering expression on her face, confused by and embarrassed of her friend's strange antic.

"This is sad. This is very sad," Evie commented.

"Oh, don't mind her, Ben. She's never had to deal with relationship problems like ours. Lucky girl," Mal said, still talking to the bear.

"Okay, I think it's time to put the bear away," said Evie.

Evie grabs the teddy bear off the bed, but Mal takes it back.

"You stay away from my Bennyboo!" Mal yelled, holding the bear close to her.

"Okay, this is very, very sad," said Evie. "Mal, if you want to, you could just talk to the real Ben."

"What are you talking about? He's right here," Mal said, gesturing to the bear.

"Mal, please, can you cut the crazy and just tell me why you're doing this?" Evie pleaded.

"Benny Bear and I have been separate for so long and I miss him. Now, we can get back together," said Mal, kissing the bear on the cheek.

Evie rolls her eyes, unsure if she should take Mal to the nurse or try snatching the bear away from her again.

"C'mon, Evie. Don't be rude. Bow before your king," said Mal, holding up the bear in front of Evie's face.

"How much cider have you been drinking lately?" Evie asked, wondering if Mal's favorite drink is the reason for this odd behavior.

"None," Mal said. "Now, if you're not gonna bow before Ben, he and I are just gonna go and get ready for school."

Mal walks into the bathroom with the bear still in her arms.

"You're not really gonna give Benny-Bear a bath, are you?" Evie muttered.

Evie's question was answered by the sound of the shower. While Mal was "doing her thing," Evie looks into Mal's bag and takes out a thermos. She opens it and sees that it was still full of strawberry cider, meaning that Mal has not ingested anything that would make her loopy. So, why is she pretending that the teddy bear is Ben?

"Ben, no peeking," Mal said from inside the bathroom, giggling.

Disturbed and weirded out to the max, Evie drinks some of the cider, hoping she can feel loopy enought to ignore Mal's "conversations" with the bear.

* * *

Evie was not the only one weirded out by Mal talking to a teddy bear dressed as Ben. Everyone in Auradon Prep was weirded out as well. Mal walks through the halls of the school while speaking to the bear as if it was Ben. Different variations of "Mal's crazy" were whispered from one person to another. There were some who thought it was funny, like Lonnie.

"Oh, don't listen to all those gossiping punks, Benny-Bear," Mal said, tickling the bear on the stomach. "We're gonna have a great day and no one is gonna ruin it for us..."

Suddenly, Mal bumps into someone. Unfortunately for her, it was the last person she wanted to see her talking to the bear. It was the real King Ben. At first sight of the teddy bear that looks awfully like him, Ben became just as confused as everyone who has seen it. He was kind amused that it looked like him, but he was more confused than amused.

"Um, hi, Mal," Ben greeted his ex-fiance.

"Look, Benny Bear, it's your twin," Mal said, holding the bear in front of Ben's face.

"Um, hello," Ben greeted the bear awkwardly.

"I wasn't talking to you," Mal said.

Ben was speechless, only because he was very, very confused.

"Don't be rude. Shake his hand," said Mal.

Reluctantly and awkwardly, Ben "shakes" the bear's hand. Mal smiles when he did, if creepily.

"Well, don't be shy. Say something to him," said Mal.

"Um, h-h-how are you doing?" Ben asked the bear.

"Oh, he's doing fine, thank you for asking," Mal said, as if she was speaking for the bear. "He and I are gonna be spending the entire day together. You know, like old times."

Ben wasn't sure how to react. Should he be jealous that Mal chose a stuffed bear over him? Or should he remain confused and a bit disturbed that she's pretending that said stuffed bear is actually him?

"Well, if you'll excuse me, Bennyboo and I have to get to class," said Mal.

Mal walks away as she continues to speak to the bear. Ben was just standing there watching her, dumbfounded. What is going on with her, he wondered.

"Hey, Bennyboo!"

Ben recognizes that voice anywhere. It was his other ex-girlfriend. Audrey. She walked up to him with a big smile on her face.

"Hey, Audrey," Ben greeted.

"Was Mal bothering you?" asked Audrey.

"No, she was just introducing me to my twin," Ben said humorously. "I didn't even know I have a twin."

"Yeah, well, I say she found her match," Audrey dissed the daughter of Maleficent. "Speaking of match, are you gonna be playing in today's Tourney match?"

"Yeah, I am," Ben answered.

"And, maybe, after the match, you and I can, perhaps, get a bite to eat afterwards, just the two of us?" Audrey asked as she walked closer and stared at the king flirtatiously.

"Um..." Ben was unsure how to respond.

Suddenly the school bell rings.

"Saved by the bell," Ben sighed with relief. "I gotta go."

Ben walks away from Audrey, who is just appalled that Ben didn't give her answer.

"Call me," she said, hoping he heard her.

"He's not gonna take you back, you know."

You'd expect those words to be coming from an ex-girlfriend like Mal, but those words came from her best friend. Evie. She walks towards Audrey with an unhappy expression on her face. She didn't seem pleased at all to see Audrey flirting with Ben.

"How would you know that?" asked Audrey.

"Because he was never into you in the first place," said Evie.

"Uh, we dated. He _was_ into me. Maybe, he still is," said Audrey.

"You are delusional, Audrey," said Evie. "If I were you, I'd stay away from Ben. Mal may be in an odd state right now, but if she finds out about this, she'll wreck you."

"And who are you to threaten me for her?" Audrey questioned.

"I'm her best friend," Evie replied.

"Oh, so you've already forgiven her? Not surprising, actually," Audrey sassed. "What else can be expected of a VK?"

"Until Mal resolves her feelings, I'm going to make sure Ben stays single," Evie said with determination.

"Yeah, well, good luck with that," said Audrey.

Audrey walks away to attend her first class, but not before shooting a smug look at Evie. The daughter of Evil Queen was both irritated and worried. Even if Ben won't take Audrey back, she won't stop until she get what she wants. Evie knows she has to do one thing. Tell Mal.

"Ooh, I think I'm gonna need to tell the nurse as well," Evie said to herself, expecting a certain prissy pink princess to get hurt in the future.

* * *

In Remedial Goodness 101, Fairy God Mother and every student present were paused by the sight of the teddy bear on Mal and Evie's desk. What kept them paused longer is Mal talking to it and referring to it as "Ben." Uma was about to throw up from all the coochy-coochy-coo talk that Mal was giving to the bear. When Mal kissed the bear, Uma had to swallow her barf to avoid making a mess.

"Ms. God Mother, is something wrong?" Mal asked the headmistress, who was still staring at the bear.

"Huh? Oh, um, nothing. Nothing, at all," Fairy God Mother lied, not wanting to question Mal's behavior.

"Shouldn't we get started?" Mal asked.

Fairy God Mother is just baffled right now. She doesn't know if Mal was playing a joke or if she's truly ignorant of how her actions were making everyone feel. Instead of saying a word about the bear, the headmistress turns to the chalkboard.

"If you see a little boy crying over spilled ice cream, do you A) laugh at him, B) make him eat the ice cream off the ground, or C) buy him some ice cream?"

 _Benny Bear_ raises his hand, thanks to Mal.

"Yes, um..." Fairy God Mother paused, not knowing how to address the bear.

"Ben," Mal said.

"Okay...? Ben?" Fairy God Mother played along.

Mal places the bear's mouth next to her ear, as if it was whispering to her.

"C," Mal said, answering for the bear.

"Um, correct," said Fairy God Mother uneasily, adding a couple thumbs-ups to look less awkward.

Mal hi-fives with the bear, once more baffling everyone in the classroom.

"Um, Mal, I think maybe you should go see the nurse," Fairy God Mother suggested.

"Why? I don't feel sick," said Mal. "Can we move to the next question, please?"

Evie gestures Fairy God Mother to move on and not bother with Mal and her bear.

"She's lost it, man," Jay whispered to Carlos.

"I think she just misses Ben," said Carlos.

"But why the bear?" Jay wondered.

"Substituting strawberry cider with a dummy as a coping mechanism?" Carlos guessed.

"And who's the dummy? The bear or you?" Jay joked.

* * *

After class, Uma walks with Harry to her locker. Harry wanted to tell Uma something, but the young sea witch was too busy complaining about Mal and her stuffed bear.

"Has she lost some screws in that brain of hers or something? A bear, really?" Uma wondered, baffled by probably the weirdest school session of her life.

"Uma..."

"Honestly, I still feel like throwing up right now," Uma continued, ignoring Harry's attempt to speak.

"I think it's just the..."

"Don't say it," Uma interrupted him, disgusted by the thought of knowing what he was probably gonna say.

The two finally arrived at Uma's locker. To Uma's annoyance, there was a letter wedged into the louver. She unfolds it and reads it.

 _From the wind blowing at my face to the high waves of the waters,  
The sight of your beauty is all that matters_

"Harry, this is a terrible poem," Uma said. "Matters doesn't even rhyme with waters."

"Wait... how would you know it was me?" Harry asked.

"Harry, I'm not stupid. I know you're the one who's been sending me those flowers and letters," said Uma. "Everyone in this school is afraid of me, for obvious reasons, so who else would be so obsessed with me that he would send these so-called signs of love to me?"

"Well, I was just about to tell you, but you kept ranting on about Mal and that bear of hers," said Harry.

"Wait, you were gonna tell me?" asked Uma.

"I came to realize that I needed to forthright with you," Harry answered while trying to appear virile.

Uma raised an eyebrow, refusing to believe him. "You asked for advice, didn't you?"

Harry tried to act like he is confused by her words, only to fail.

"Who?" Uma asked.

"I just... eavesdropped," Harry confessed. He holds Uma's hand and says, "Uma, you know I've sought your heart since the moment I laid my eyes on you. I believe our wait is over. I have just lost my sister and I am still damaged because of that, but you can restore me. All I need is an answer."

Uma was surprised to hear these. She and Harry have always toyed with each other's affections since they were kids, but now it seems that he has grown tired of waiting for her to accept his love. Just when she felt herself succumbing to his charms, she shakes her head and lets go of his hand, which alarms him.

"Look, Harry, I'm not ready for that kind of commitment yet, especially if you only want my feelings to replace that spot in your heart where your sister's affection once lied," said Uma. "If you want me, you have to earn me, not ask me to fill the void you so desperately want to fill. I'm sorry."

Uma gives Harry his letter back as she grabs her books and walks away. Harry stares at the poem he wrote, wondering what he is to do now that Uma has turned him down in front of his face.

* * *

Mal sits alone on a table during lunch time, eating macaroni soup while petting Benny-Bear. Everyone who was watching cannot stop feeling weirded out or slightly amused. Mal ignored them, focusing on her meal and her "beloved."

"Mal!"

That shout came from Evie, who came running towards the purple-haired sorceress.

"We have a situation," said Evie. "It's Audrey. She's trying to woo Ben, the _real_ Ben, into taking her back as his girlfriend."

"That's a lost cause," Mal replied, knowing full well Ben would never love Audrey.

"True, but still, that's not gonna stop her from trying," said Evie. "You have to talk to her and get her to back off."

"I don't have to do that," said Mal.

"Why not?" Evie asked.

"Because I'm not his girlfriend right now. I don't have to protect him," said Mal.

"But you still love him, and you're both made for each other," said Evie.

"Be that as it may, he's on his own," said Mal.

"But Mal..."

"No, Evie. I will not stick my nose into something that is not my business," said Mal. "If you want to protect him, do it yourself."

"But I'm not the woman he was about to marry. You are," said Evie.

"Evie!" Mal shrilled, slamming her hand on the table. "Ben and I are over. I don't want anything to do with him. Besides, I don't owe him anything."

"He brought you back here to Auradon," Evie pointed out.

Mal keeps herself silent as she returns to her meal. Knowing that words won't persuade her, Evie leaves her friend alone. Just when she was about to give up, the sight of a certain someone gave her an idea.

"Hey, Jay!" She called.

Jay was talking to Aziz about the upcoming Tourney game when he heard his blue-haired friend called her.

"We'll talk later," Jay said to his teammate, knowing that the look on Evie's face means something serious.

After Aziz walked away, Evie now has Jay's full attention.

"What is it?" asked Jay.

"That bear has to go away," Evie said, pointing over her shoulder.

Jay looks and sees Mal laughing, as if the bear said something funny to her.

"Does she even know how crazy she looks talking to that thing?" asked Jay, still disturbed by the sight of Mal speaking to the bear.

"Mal needs to be telling Audrey to keep her hands off the king, and she can't do that if she's too busy deluding herself with that fuzzy toy," said Evie. "I think you know what I'm asking for."

Jay smiled, knowing exactly what Evie wants him to do.

* * *

During the afternoon after school hours, Carlos was hiding under the bleachers in the Tourney field, watching Auradon Prep's Tourney team practice. He would've just sat on the bleachers, but he was too embarrassed to show his face. His loneliness was put to a stop when a certain brunette cheerleader finds him. His ex-girlfriend, Jane.

"H-H-Hey," Jane greeted him nervously.

"Hey," Carlos greeted.

"You could just sit down, you know," said Jane.

"I know, but... I quit on them. They'll just rebuke me to no end," said Carlos.

"They just don't understand how difficult it is for you with everything you've been through," said Jane.

"Well, enough about me. What about you? The cheer team still treating you well?" asked Carlos.

"Very," Jane answered. "It's very nice to have Audrey back regularly. Team wasn't the same without her."

Carlos nods at Jane before continuing to watch the Tourney team. The running. The shooting. The thrill of the game. He clearly missed it, but he couldn't go against nurse's orders. Even he can admit that his head is not well enough to play any type of sport that requires intensity and vigor like Tourney and R.O.A.R.

"Mother's still offering you the best therapist in Auradon City, if you're interested," said Jane.

"Jane, I told you. I don't need a therapist," said Carlos. "What I'm going through, it's not just trauma. It's a broke cycle. I'm not just trying to get better. I'm trying to see if I can be the same man I was three months ago. I need more than therapy. I need... Mal?"

"You need the person who caused your trauma to heal you?" asked Jane, confused.

"No, I meant... Mal," said Carlos, pointing to the very person he was talking about.

Mal was approaching Carlos with a clearly black expression on her face.

"Uh, hi, Mal," Carlos greeted nervously.

"Where's Jay?" Mal asked, grabbing Carlos by the shirt so she can pull him closer to see how angry she is.

"On the field," Carlos answered.

Jay was zigzagging across the field, jumping over the reserve players and playing hot potato with Chad as the two pass the ball back and forth between each other. Chad passes the ball to Ben, who was about to score only to see a defender coming at him. He then passes the ball to Jay. Jay jumps over a tackling defender and slaps the ball, sending it towards the goal. Just as it was about to go in, it was caught by a hand, which belonged to a ticked off Mal.

"I was about to make that shot," said Jay, bummed that Mal ruined his moment.

Mal squeezes the ball so hard, she breaks it, which scares Jay. She then walks up to him and grabs him by his shirt.

"Where's Ben?" Mal asked.

"I'm right here," said Ben, raising his arm.

"Uh, I don't think she's talking about you," said Jay.

"You know what I'm talking about, Jay. Where is he?" Mal demanded an answer.

"And... what would you do if I don't tell you?" asked Jay, trying to sound brave but failing to do so.

"Then that ball won't be the only thing I squeeze today," Mal threatened.

"Mal, this is for your own good," said Jay, trying to reason with her. "You have better things to do than talk to a bear."

"Like talk to Audrey? You didn't think I'd know that Evie put you up to this?" Mal replied.

"You interrogated her, didn't you?" Jay guessed.

"Stop stalling, Jay!" Mal insisted. "Where is he?"

"In my locker. In my locker," Jay answered, giving up.

Mal lets go of Jay's shirt. Unexpectedly, however, she grabs his arm, twists it, and then slams him to the ground, causing him to land face-first on the grass.

"Don't you dare steal from me again," Mal warned him before walking away.

Jay lifts up his face and spits dirt out of his mouth. Ben offers him a hand, and he takes it, letting the young king pull him back on his feet.

"Not again," Jay muttered as he wiped the dirt off his face.

"Hey, at least I was trying to be gentle. She wasn't," said Chad, remembering the time he once slammed Jay to the ground.

* * *

In Mal and Evie's dorm, Evie was just about to head out to the Tourney field for the next game. She wore her self-made Auradon Knights shirt and brought along a white handkerchief to wave at the Knights during the game. Just as she was about to leave, Mal barges in with Benny-Bear wrapped around one arm and a very unhappy look on her face.

"Uh, h-hey, M," said Evie nervously, trying to look like she's not hiding anything, to no avail.

"You asked Jay to steal Bennyboo from me," said Mal, hugging the bear tightly.

"Um, what makes you th-think I w-w-would ever do that?" Evie asked nervously, once again trying and failing to act innocent.

"I found him in Jay's locker, which means Jay took it from me. And why on Earth would Jay want to steal Benny-Bear from me? The answer is obvious. He was asked to do it by the very person who tried to take him away from me once."

"Even if that was possible, how did you even get it out of his locker?" asked Evie.

"I just ripped it off its hinges," Mal said bluntly.

"Of course, you did," Evie replied, not at all surprised.

Mal places the bear on her bed, puts her earphones over his ears, and plays music on her phone, as if she was trying to make sure the bear doesn't listen to her conversation with Evie.

"Mal, do you honestly not see that you're not well?" Evie questioned her.

"Don't try to change the subject, E! I know this is about Ben... well, you know who I'm talking about," said Mal. "And for the last time, I am not, I repeat, _not_ gonna talk to Audrey. I mean, he's not gonna take her back no matter what. Why the hell should I be worried?"

"Because you and Ben are..."

"Made for each other, I get it," Mal interrupted her. "But what part of, _I don't want anything to do with him_ , do you not understand? I'm trying to move on, and helping him with his girl problems is not gonna help me do that."

"Is this what the teddy bear is for? To help you move on?" Evie asked.

"The so-called teddy bear is none of your damn business," said Mal. "I just came here to warn you. If you try to take Benny Bear away from me again, you're gonna wake up with a very bad hair condition. Trust me, what I have in mind will be your worst nightmare."

Mal lies down on her bed and listens to the music along with the bear.

"Aren't you gonna come to the game?" asked Evie.

"No, I think I'll just stay here and hang out with my Bennyboo. He's the only person I can trust right now," said Mal, hugging the bear again.

"And that's your problem. You can't trust anyone but yourself with the truth," said Evie, looking at Mal with disappointment.

Evie leaves to go to the Tourney game, but stopped when Mal spoke.

"You know, Evie, I envy you," said Mal. "Ben and I broke up twice. Carlos and Jane lasted for only three months. You and Doug, however, you two are so lucky. You've been together for almost a year. I'm surprised you haven't used the L word on him yet."

Evie ignores Mal and walks out the door. Mal returns to hugging the bear and listening to music with him.

* * *

At the Tourney field, the bleachers were full as the match between the Auradon Prep's Fighting Knights against the Imperial Academy's Tourney team. The students of Auradon Prep were cheering as they waited eagerly for the match to start. There was one student, however, who didn't feel like cheering. It was Harry, who was sitting next to a cheering Gil, who turned out to be a big Tourney fan.

"Hey, c'mon, man. Cheer. I know they're heroes, but they're our home team," Gil said to a glum Harry.

"I wish Uma was here to cheer with us," said Harry sadly.

"She hates this game," said Gil.

"But her presence would be comforting enough," said Harry, still sad.

"Hey, what's wrong, man?" asked Gil.

"She rejected my love," said Harry.

"I thought you guys play this question-rejection thing all the time," said Gil.

"This is different. Her recent rejection was an honest one," said Harry. "I tried to ask her for her love, and she turned me away."

"But she seemed into you. Why would she say no?" asked Gil.

"She said that I sought her love to replace my sister's," said Harry.

"Hey, I miss your sister, too," said Gil, putting his arm around his friend. "She was hot. Very hot."

Harry glared at Gil.

"Uh... what I'm trying to is that... um... Uma's the captain. When she wants something, she asks for it. So, instead of trying to win her love, wait for her to ask for it," said Gil.

"Did you just say something smart this time?" Harry reacted, surprised.

"I've always been smart," said Gil.

Harry rolls his eyes in response.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ WAYS TO BE WICKED ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Evie had just arrived to the field. Carlos, who is sitting on the bench wearing warm-ups, sees her and notices that she is not feeling as excited as she usually is like in every other game. He gets up and walks to her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked her.

"Mal's what's wrong," Evie answered, sounding exasperated. "I asked Jay to steal that stupid bear from her, and she still won't let it go."

"Have you tried talking to her about letting it go?" Carlos asked.

"I did, twice," Evie answered. "It's no use."

"Is she, by any chance, using the bear to cope with her break-up

"From what I can tell during our previous conversation, she needed the bear to move on," said Evie. "I know. It sounds crazy."

"No, it makes sense," said Carlos. "She's coping with the pain of distancing herself from Ben. The bear is her way to let out her emotions so she wouldn't hurt herself even more."

"Look at you, talking like a psychologist, which, by the way, you really need soon," said Evie.

"Evie, I love you, you're a great friend, but for the last time, no," said Carlos. "You have no idea how serious this is. It's more than just about being healed. But this isn't about me. It's about you. Why did you try to steal the bear from Mal?"

"Because Audrey is flirting with Ben and Mal needs to frighten her off. How can she do that when she's too busy talking to an inanimate object dressed as Ben?" Evie said.

"Still trying to save their romance, aren't you?" Carlos asked with a smile, admiring Evie's determination and loyalty to Mal.

"Well... just because Mal and I are still at odds with each other, it doesn't I'm gonna stop having her back," said Evie. "But apparently, she would rather ruin her chances of getting back with Ben than listen to reason."

Evie walks up the bleachers to join Lonnie. Carlos keeps his eyes on her, still noticing that she's still bothered by Mal's strange behavior. As much as he didn't want to do it, he had to something about it.

* * *

Back at Auradon Prep, Mal was currently watching _Liv and Maddie_ on TV with Benny Bear. She was eating strawberries while Benny Bear was "drinking" a smoothie.

"Do you really think that Dove Cameron girl looks like me?" Mal asked the bear.

The bear "answers" by whispering.

"You really think I'm prettier than her?" Mal asked.

The bear "whispers" to her again.

"Awww, thank you, Ben," Mal said as she kissed the bear on the cheek.

Their moment of enjoyment was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Evie, if that's you, go away," said Mal.

"It's me. Carlos."

"It's open," said Mal.

Carlos opens the door to see what the Queen of the Isle was doing right now. It was safe to say that he was feeling both disturbed and awkward due to the sight. After seeing what was on TV, you can add confusion to the list of feelings he is experiencing right now.

"I thought you hated that show," said Carlos.

"But Ben doesn't," said Mal.

"Mal, that's not Ben," said Carlos.

"Yes, it is," said Mal.

"Mal, please, just hear me out," Carlos pleaded.

"Why should I?" Mal asked. "You're just telling me what I've heard so many times today. Mal is crazy, Mal has lost her mind, Mal has gone bonkers, etc. etc."

"Mal, I know you're hurting," said Carlos. "You tried to distance yourself from Ben, but all it's done is cause you pain. You wanted to get rid of that pain by using the bear as a way to talk to Ben without actually talking to him."

All of a sudden, Mal grabs Carlos by the collar and pins him to the wall, looking at him with subtle ire in her eyes.

"Don't you talk about Benny Bear like that," she said furiously.

"Mal, please," Carlos begged.

Carlos holds Mal's hands and slowly removes them from his collar. He kept his hands wrapped around hers as he looked at with concern.

"You know I'm right, and it's okay. It's nothing to be ashamed about," said Carlos. "I know what it's like to want to escape the pain in a radical way. I thought isolating myself from everyone just like I did back on the Isle would help me cope with my trauma. You thought that staying away from Ben will help you move on from him, but I can tell it isn't removing your pain. It's only worsening it. So, you thought using other means, no matter how ingenious or ludicrous they are, is the key to helping you cope."

As she listened, Mal was no longer feeling furious. Instead, she was feeling uncertain. Uncertain of how to feel right now.

"If I'm wrong, then tell me. Please, tell me why you're doing this," Carlos pleaded.

Mal started breathing in and out irregularly as he eyes watered. Unable to hold back her feelings any longer, Mal wraps her arms around Carlos as she buried her crying head on his shoulder, releasing her emotions in tears. Carlos hugs her back, knowing she needed comfort right now. He felt strange to be in this position, especially since he's usually the one on the opposite end, but he felt good being here for her.

Mal hated being vulnerable, but she couldn't keep up the act. She needed to let it all out. Even though she hated anyone seeing her cry, she had to. Knowing that the person she is hugging right now is Carlos made her feel a little better. Being around him makes her calm and open, which is probably why he came here. He knew, and, if he had to be honest with herself, she was happy that he knew.

"You're right," Mal admitted as she cried. "I just... I just miss Ben so much. I thought keeping myself away from him would help me move on from him, but it only hurt me. It just made me miss him even more I just... I didn't know what else to do. I know that what I'm doing is stupid and ridiculous and childish, but it was all I could think of."

"I wish I can say that you should've talked to someone, but I think I already know why. You couldn't trust anyone to give you the answer," said Carlos.

"You know me so well," said Mal, smiling a bit in spite of the tears.

"Mal, you don't need a fake Ben to move on from the real Ben," said Carlos.

"I know," said Mal. "To be honest, I am so embarrassed with myself for all this. It took a lot of willpower to look blissfully ignorant of how silly I looked talking to that stupid bear."

Carlos smiled.

"Now there's the Mal I know," he said.

Mal smiled as well, glad to be able to tell him all of this. It helped lessen the pain. The pain was replaced by relief and... something else. Just the thought of that "something else" was making her blush.

"Do you really feel that embarrassed?" Carlos asked, thinking she was embarrassed by the whole Benny Bear thing.

"Maybe," Mal said with a sly smile.

"So, do you still want to go to the game?" Carlos asked. "We can still catch the second half."

"Maybe if you let me sit next to you, I will," said Mal, leaning closer with a beatific expression on her face.

"Uh... you know I still sit on the team bench, right?" Carlos replied. "No non-players are allowed to sit there."

"Maybe you can make an exception," said Mal, playfully poking him on the cheek. "If you want me to come, there's your price."

Carlos wasn't sure about paying the price, but he knew he didn't want Mal to spend the next few hours talking to a toy bear.

"I'll, uh, beg," said Carlos.

"Then let's go," said Mal.

Mal grabs Carlos' hand and runs out of the dorm, dragging him with her to the Tourney game.

* * *

The Fighting Knights won the game 4-3. The Knights celebrated, joined by Mal, Evie, Carlos, Lonnie, and the cheerleading squad. One Knight, however, was pulled away from the celebration. That Knight was Ben and the one who pulled him away was Audrey.

"So, Bennyboo, since we won, what's say we celebrate over dinner, like we talked about?" asked Audrey.

"Um, Audrey..." Ben paused, hesitating.

"Well, c'mon, Ben. What do you say?" Audrey asked.

"Hey, Audrey!"

If anyone was coming to stop Audrey from flirting with Ben, every person would think of Mal. However, the person approaching the cheerleading captain is Evie.

"Get away from him," said Evie, smacking Audrey's hand off Ben.

"Uh, who are you to get in my way? You're not Ben's girlfriend. Heck, you're not even his ex," said Audrey.

"No, but I am his friend," said Evie. "Just because Mal won't stand up for him, it doesn't mean I won't. Don't let me catch you trying to make a move on him. I'm watching you."

"Are you sure you wanna play this angle, Evie?" asked Audrey. "It's a dangerous game."

"Uh, if I recall correctly, I'm the only girl here with a boyfriend," Evie replied with a smug look on her face.

"Oh, you did not just go there?!" Audrey exclaimed.

"But I did," said Evie, still proud of her burn.

"Fine. Have it your way," said Audrey.

Audrey walks away, leaving Evie alone with Ben.

"Um, thank you," Ben said. "But I didn't need you to do that. I was just about to say no to her."

"But knowing Audrey, she'd think you're playing hard to get and try again," said Evie.

"I'm surprised, honestly," said Ben. "I mean, I appreciate it, but..."

"You were expecting Mal," Evie said. "I've been talking to her about telling Audrey to back off, but she was too busy talking to a stuffed bear to do it. So, I had to do it myself."

"Really, you don't have to," said Ben.

"No, I insist, your majesty," said Evie formally.

Evie giggled, amused with playacting. Ben chuckled a little, amused as well.

"Hey, am I interrupting something here?"

Mal walked up towards her ex-fiance and ex-best friend, causing both of them silence themselves. Ben even fake-coughed to escape the awkwardness.

"Hey, nice game, Ben," said Mal. "Very stylish winning goal, I must say."

"Well, I lost a bit of balance there so I had to improvise," said Ben.

Mal then looks at Evie and says, "E, I must say, I'm proud of you. You really showed Audrey."

"Yeah, well, someone's gotta keep our handsome king away from the wrong women," said Evie, lightly smacking Ben across the face.

"Handsome, huh?" Mal teased.

"Oh, uh, that was just... from one friend to another," Evie said as she chuckled nervously.

Mal raised an eyebrow, suspicious of Evie. She shrugs as she walks away, but not before playfully blowing a kiss at Ben.

"So... handsome, huh?" Ben teased Evie.

Evie smacks Ben on the shoulder and chuckles, clearly embarrassed from saying the H word. She tried to hide her blush by turning away, only to find herself smiling at him, for some reason. Ben simply smiled at her, still appreciative of what she did for him.

* * *

At night, Carlos was called by Mal to meet with her outside the school. He found her standing in front of a pile of sticks on the grass while holding Benny Bear in her arms. As confused as he is, he was more concerned about Mal. She had a subtle but sorrowful look on her face as she she held on to the bear very tightly the way a little girl would hold her doll.

"I thought you didn't need it... him... anymore," said Carlos.

"No, I don't, but a part of me doesn't want to let go. So, I thought maybe having you here will make this easier for me," said Mal.

"Well, I'm not going anywhere," Carlos said with a smile.

After smiling at Carlos, Mal bends down and places the bear on the pile of sticks. She then reaches into her jacket and takes out a matchbox. She lights up a match and prepares to drop it on the bear, but hesitated.

"Uh, Mal, this is a bit extreme," said Carlos, feeling uneasy by her upcoming action.

"I know," said Mal. "But this is the only way I'll ever truly let go. Although... can you help me?"

"Um, sure," said Carlos.

Carlos holds Mal's hand, which was carrying the lit match. As Mal calmed her nerves, she lets go of the match. The match fell on the stick pile and set it on fire, burning the stuffed bear slowly.

Mal held on to Carlos' hand as she rested her head on his shoulder. A part of her was hurt by what she has done, but the other part of her was glad. She needed to let go of the bear, literally and figuratively, in order to move on from Ben. Thanks to Carlos' presence, the process became less painful than expected.

Carlos, meanwhile, was just glad to be there for her when she asked him to be.

"Thank you, Carlos," Mal said sincerely.

"Um... y-y-you're welcome," Carlos replied nervously.

* * *

As Mal does every night for the past few months, she writes in her diary about her day.

 _"Dear Diary,_

 _Today, I just did probably the most embarrassing thing in my entire life. I dressed up a teddy bear to look like Ben so I can move on from him. I know, it's silly, right? Well, it's all over now. Carlos helped me realize that I don't need a stuffed toy to help me cope with my break up. Staying away from Ben has been harder for me than I thought, but now I'm feeling more optimistic about moving forward. I will always love Ben, but he and I are over. I have to accept that. While, I admit, burning that bear to ash was kinda painful, it was taking the next step in moving on with my life._

 _As for Carlos, I was really surprised by what he did today. He came to me to talk to me about my feelings. Can you believe it? Earlier, I asked him if Evie put him up to it. He said that he came to me on his own, and he was telling the truth. I think he's getting better. He showed bravery to come to me and help me in my weakest moment. That definitely sounds like the Carlos I knew three months ago. He's still far from all better, but I think I'm making progress. Plenty of progress. Well, I'm sure you know what I mean. Maybe that other progress is a lost cause, much like Audrey trying to win Ben back, but a girl has to try._

 _Besides, maybe finding someone special can help me move on as well._

 _'Til next time  
\- Mal"_

 **R.I.P. Teddy Bear That Looks Like Ben**

 **I have to be honest. I really enjoyed writing this. Writing every scene with Mal and the bear made me laugh so hard. What about you? What did you think about the bear? Don't hesitate to be honest. I can take it.**


	4. Haunted

**SUMMARY: Auradon Prep becomes a house of horrors. Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos are trapped inside at night with their friends and enemies, both AKs and VKs. With Auradon Prep's Halloween party taking place that very same night, they must find a way to escape the haunted school before they miss it completely.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

 **I'd like to thank the following users for reviewing the previous chapter: TheGreatGodzilla, DragonEmperor999, xez2003, MaliceMalAmyMalevFaery, TheLifeStruggleIsREAL, Quartz Rider, CarvieCamfia**

It was the night of Halloween. It was the night where kids dress up in scary costumes and go trick-or-treating. It was the night where teenagers dress up in scary costumes and go to all-night parties. Speaking of parties, Auradon Prep is having a Halloween party taking place at a special venue in Auradon City. Every student was getting ready, putting on their chosen costumes to amaze and/or frighten their peers.

One student, however, was not looking forward to the party. Carlos De Vil.

As always, he is too consumed by fear and trauma to manage being around other people. All he wanted to do was stay in his dorm and experiment, since he already finished all of his homework. Unfortunately for him, his friends don't take _no_ for an answer. He was just sitting on his bed and working on something in his laptop when the door opened. Coming into the dorm were Evie and Jay. The former was holding Dude, who was wearing a dog-sized vampire robe.

"Hey, Carlos, look," Evie called, showing him Dude's costume. "Dude the Vampire Dog. Isn't he cute?"

"I hate this," Dude said honestly, truth gummy and all. "I wanted to be Franken-Dude. That'll scare the kids."

"Yeah, well, too bad. You're wearing the costume for the rest of the night," said Evie.

Doug replied with brutal honesty. "Now I'm beginning to wonder who's the real head-scratcher in the couple. You or the dwarf?"

Evie's mouth opened as her eyes squinched, offended by the dog's comment.

"Don't mind him. He never thinks before he talks," said Carlos.

"Still, he could be less brutally honest and just be more _simply_ honest," said Jay.

"Guys, I know what you're doing here, and the answer is still no. I'm not going to the party," said Carlos.

"But you have to come," said Evie. "This is our first Halloween party together, and we all have to be there. Hell, Uma and her crew are coming along."

"Just listen to her, man. It won't be fun without you," said Jay.

Carlos glares at him in response.

"Okay, it will be fun, but not as much fun without you," Jay corrected himself. "I get it. You're scared and going to a party that celebrates fear is a bad idea in so many ways, but..."

"You don't have to be afraid around friends," said Evie. "You don't have to mingle with others. You can just stay with close to Jay. To Jane. To Dude. To me. You'll feel safe."

"Look, guys, I really want to go to the party. I really do, but..." Carlos paused as he hid his pained expression from his friends. "It's not about what Halloween is about. It's about you guys expecting this party to make me who I was six months ago. I can't be that person, not even for you. It's not because I don't want to, but because I can't, no matter how hard I try."

"Then you should've accepted help," said Dude.

"That's nice, Dude, but... no," said Carlos. "Enjoy the party."

"Well, your loss," said Jay nonchalantly.

Evie hits Jay on the shoulder, shooting at him a scolding look that was telling him to correct his behavior.

"I meant, uh... we'll bring home pictures," said Jay. "And I'll... uh... give Jane a dance for you."

"Very good," Evie said, proud of Jay.

"That's gonna be awkward. Don't you already have a girlfriend, man?" Dude asked Jay.

"Lonnie's not my girlfriend, well, yet. And she'll understand why I'm dancing with Jane if I just tell her why," Jay said to the dog.

Evie gives Dude to Jay so they can bicker while she sits down next to Carlos. She adjusts his hair and turns his face so he can see her smile at him.

"You know I worry about you," said Evie.

"I know," said Carlos. "I understand it's painful to see me like this. Being the scared little boy you met on the Isle. Honestly, I wish I can just change my hair back to its original style."

"Don't," said Evie. "You're not that boy anymore, no matter how much you try to convince us and yourself otherwise. If you won't come to the party, then do me this one favor. Keep your hair exactly the way it is. Besides, I like it better this way. Funny thing, though, when we first met, I was thinking you could comb your hair sideways to look cooler. To think, you did it even though I never told you."

Carlos smiled a bit, amused.

"Okay, I won't change my hair," Carlos promised.

"Good," said Evie.

Evie kisses Carlos on the cheek, which disgusts both Jay and Dude.

"Evie, he's your best friend. You know that, right?" Jay said.

"Is it wrong for a big sister to kiss her little brother?" Evie replied.

"Okay, I think it's time we vamoose," said Jay, hoping Evie doesn't attempt to disgust him further.

Jay puts Dude down, grabs his costume, and leaves the dorm, followed by the dog and the blue-haired narcissist. Carlos waves goodbye to Evie before returning to his digital experiment.

* * *

Ben, Audrey, Chad, Doug, and Freddie (and Dude) gathered at the staircase beside the front door of the school for the rest of both their AK and VK companions.

For the party, Ben was dressed as a literal knight in shining armor, complete with a light-reflective armor plating. Audrey was wearing a pink dress resembling her mother's. Chad was dressed as "The Black knight." Doug dressed up like his father and uncles, wearing a green baggy tunic and a purple hat. Freddie was dressed like a voodoo witch from ancient times, including face paint and a hand-made staff.

"Why do I have to stay here and wait for them?" asked Audrey, growing impatient.

"Because Evie promised us a sweet ride to the party," Chad answered.

"Well, it better be worth it," said Audrey.

Two more familiar faces showed up. Lonnie and Jane.

"OMG, Lonnie! You look totes fabs horrifying," Audrey exclaimed, admiring Lonnie's costume.

"Thanks," Lonnie replied. She was wearing armor that was like a mishmash of the design of the Imperial Army and the Huns.

Freddie eyes Jane, who was wearing a blue cloak and a red bow tie that made her look like her mother. She was even holding a plastic replica of her mother's magic wand. Freddie sighs, confused as to why she, as well as Audrey and Doug are dressed in costumes that are _not_ fitting for the holiday.

"I thought the idea of Halloween is to dress scary?" Freddie said. "Yet, Cheer Princess, Mini-God Mother, and Dwarf Boy here look like they're going to a fairy tale-themed costume party."

"At least I don't look like an a washed-up peasant with mud all over her face," Audrey replied disrespectfully.

"At least I don't look like an overgrown carnation," Freddie retorted.

"Okay, Freddie. There's no need for insults," said Lonnie, literally getting in between Freddie and Audrey. "Jeez, and I thought you and I were awful."

"I thought you were denying the whole we're-rivals thing," Freddie reminded her.

"I am, but I prefer to be the subject of your anger than my friends," said Lonnie.

Ben was about to pick up his phone to call Evie, hoping she can rush over so they can go to the party, hopefully to stop his friends from fighting. He didn't need to do it, however, because Evie had just arrived, accompanied by Jay.

All eyes were on Evie. She looked absolutely dazzling. Her costume looked like a modern take on her mother, the Evil Queen's look. She was wearing a glittered, long-sleeved black dress. The dark grey stitching on the skirt formed the shape of thorns. Her blue hair was tied up to a ponytail. Her black eye-liner and apple red lips made her appear ravishingly evil. Doug didn't know whether to be attracted or terrified of his girlfriend.

"Oh, I almost forgot," said Evie.

Evie removes her hand from behind her back and shows an apple, which caused everyone to stand back in fear.

"Relax, guys. It's not poisoned," said Evie.

Everyone sighed, relieved.

"Well, probably," Evie said playfully.

Everyone stood back again. Evie just giggled, enjoying herself.

As for Jay, he decided to look like a sorcerer. However, he did not want to wear a robe like his dad, so he stuck with a red and black leather tunic with a few gold features. He even had a 3D-printed copy of his father's staff.

"Pretty neat," Lonnie complimented.

"I could say the same about you," Jay said flirtatiously.

Lonnie blushed and Jay giggled at the sight.

"Hey, where's Carlos?" Jane asked.

"He's not coming, Jane," said Evie sadly.

Jane frowned, sad that her ex-boyfriend will not be attending the Halloween party.

"Oh, boo-hoo."

The mocking tone came from none other than Uma, who was accompanied by Harry, Gil, and Ginny. Everyone was very puzzled at the sight of their costumes. Harry was wearing Gil's clothes from the Isle, while Gil was wearing Harry's clothes, along with the hat. The hook, however, stayed with Harry, for obvious reasons. Uma and Ginny seemed to have swapped clothes as well. Ginny appears to be wearing hair extensions to mimic Uma's long braids, while Uma cut her hair and styled it to make it look frizzy like Ginny's.

"Okay, now _that_ is horrifying," Audrey commented. "Oh, and, Uma, Mother Gothel called and she wants her hair back."

Uma growls as she tried to resist hurting Audrey.

"Okay, who's idea was this?" Evie asked, stupefied. "Because, this is a stupid idea."

"Gil," said Uma, Harry, and Ginny at the same time.

"We played rock-paper-scissors to see who comes up with the idea for our costumes," said Gil. "I won."

"Dude, too much guyliner," Jay commented.

"Really?" Gil asked.

Evie turns her Magic Mirror towards Gil.

"Nah, I don't think so," said Gil.

"Well, now that we're all here, let's hit the road," said Audrey, eager to leave.

"Not so fast, Audrey," said Evie, stopping the daughter of Aurora. "We're still waiting for one more person. And yes, I do mean _her_."

Much to Audrey's chagrin, she stood and waited. Much to her delight, the person they were waiting for arrived a few seconds later. Mal. Thanks to Evie, Fairy God Mother had allowed Mal to leave the campus for the party. Evie specifically said, "I understand that Mal is not be allowed to leave the campus, but she _is_ allowed to participate in any school-related activity. However, Auradon Prep's Halloween party is, in fact, a school-related activity, meaning that Mal should be allowed to participate." The loophole worked.

If Evie managed to make everyone speechless with her appearance, Mal's costume made everyone both speechless and a bit terrified. Jane was hiding behind Audrey and Gil was hiding behind Harry. Doug held Evie's hand to make himself less afraid.

Mal was wearing a dress with the colors black and purple mixed into one dazzling fiery pattern. Her hair was curled up and the streak covering her right eye was dyed blonde. Her face looked very pale, probably because of Evie's make-up. The mascara on her face looked washed up, but that was obviously intentional. The fake blood on the side of her lip looked realistic.

"You look... terrifyingly wonderful," Ben said, amazed and afraid at the same time.

"Thanks," Mal replied, smiling at her ex.

"I made it myself," said Evie.

"She looked better," Uma said disrespectfully.

Mal turns and faces Uma with her trademark emotionless scowl and glowing green eyes. Uma would never look away, only to regret it immediately when her fear takes over her and she begins to feel weak, almost collapsing. Good thing Harry was there to keep her on her feet.

"Mal, please, not here," Ben pleaded.

"Relax, Bennyboo. I know my limits, believe it or not," said Mal. "So, no Snowball tonight?"

"Personally, I blame you," said Evie.

"O-Oh! Very funny," Mal replied, wagging her finger at Evie threateningly.

Audrey claps her hands together, capturing everyone's attention.

"Okay, if we're done here, maybe we can..."

Audrey was cut off when the doors slam shut and the lights go out. Everyone stood still and spoke no word as they tried to recover from the sudden shocking event.

"For the record, that was not me," said Mal.

"Then who was it? Jane? Uma?" Audrey asked sarcastically.

Audrey tried to open the door, but it won't budge. The doors were stuck. Mal pushes Audrey aside and attempts to kick the doors open, but they remained stuck.

"For the love of the seas, just magic it open," said Uma.

A strange moan was heard in the halls, spooking the teenagers. Well, most of them. Mal was just curious.

"Heh! Okay, very funny, Carlos!" Jay shouted, thinking that the white-haired tech prodigy was trying to scare them.

"Funny what?"

Everyone, except Mal, screamed and turned around, startled by the unexpected voice.

Fortunately for them, it was just Carlos.

"Sorry. I didn't meant to scare any of you," Carlos apologized.

"Yeah, well, I wasn't scared. I was just... surprised. Different thing," said Chad, defending his pride.

"What are you doing here?" Evie asked her friend. "I thought you weren't coming."

"And I'm still not. I just came here to give Mal _this_ ," Carlos said, holding up Mal's dragon necklace.

"Wait, isn't that the necklace your mother gave you?" Evie asked Mal.

"Yeah," Mal answered. "Hey, Carlos. Do you mind doing the honors?"

"Uh, i-i-in front of everyone?" Carlos asked, blushing.

Mal didn't say a word and just walked to him. He looked obviously terrified by her make-up, and she half-enjoyed the look on his face. She turns around and closes her eyes, waiting for Carlos to "do the honors." Carlos unclips the clasp and places the necklace around her neck. His hands ran through her purple locks as he reattaches the clasp. Mal can feel his fingers brushing against both her hair and skin. She felt like she was blushing, although not enough to redden her cheeks through the make-up.

After Carlos was finished, Mal turns around and shoots a smile at Carlos. He was a little nervous looking at her up-close and took a step back, but she held his hand before his foot can make the full step backward. He knew she wanted him in this position, so he played along.

"Um, nice hair," Carlos said casually.

"Is that all you have to say?" Mal asked, hoping for more.

"Well, I think I already have my pick for scariest costume," said Carlos.

Mal leaned closer as she grinned at Carlos. The boy did not dare make a move

"You sure you don't want to change your mind about the party?" She asked in a soft tone.

"I am sure," Carlos said after a brief hesitation.

"What if I make you a promise?" Mal proposed, keeping herself close to him. "I know you'll like it."

"Mal, please, stop torturing the poor guy," Jay pleaded.

Evie gets in between Mal and Carlos and gently pushes the purple-haired sorceress away from her first friend.

"No one's going to the party if we don't get out of here," said Evie. "Mal, just open the door with your magic. I'm sure Ben'll let this pass."

"I will," Ben confirmed.

Mal steps in front of the doors again as she cracks her knuckles, preparing to work her magic, literally. She raises her hand and waves it. However, nothing happened. The doors remained closed. Mal waves her hand several more times, but still nothing happened.

"My magic's not working," Mal said.

"What?" Uma asked, confused.

Uma tried using her own magic, but the doors remained closed no matter how many times she waved her hand.

"Mine's not working either," said Uma.

Freddie and Jane both attempted to use their magic, but nothing happened. Freddie had tried snapping her fingers to turn on the lights, to no avail. Jane shouted "Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo" twice, but not even a magical spark lit.

Evie even tried her Magic Mirror, but it wouldn't answer her no matter what she asks.

"Okay, this is getting spooky," said Jane.

"Locked doors. Lights off. Howling in the hallway. No magic," Mal enumerated. "And all on the night of Halloween. Doesn't seem coincidental, if you ask me."

"Are you suggesting this school is haunted?" Chad laughed.

"This castle is over 300 years old. If it was haunted, then we would've known," said Audrey.

"Besides, out of the many Halloweens that have past, why this year?" Lonnie asked.

"Too many VKs?" Chad guessed.

"Hey!" All the VKs responded loudly, glaring at Chad.

"I'm just sayin'. Why would ghosts show up now after all this time?" Chad said.

"Okay, everyone calm down. We're not haunted," said Ben. "I know this place like the back of my hand. There are no ghosts here in Auradon Prep."

The ghostly moaning sounded again, scaring everyone but Mal.

"I think maybe you're wrong," said Gil, scared and hiding behind Harry for protection.

"A specter lurks in the shadows," said Harry ominously, seemingly fascinated about meeting an actual ghost. "What does it seek from us?"

"Okay, even if we're haunted, how does that explain why we don't have magic?" Evie wondered. "And even if these ghosts can keep us from using our magic, shouldn't Mal be, like, immune to any kind of magic that cuts off magic?"

"Well, this is the supernatural, E. Never encountered it before," said Mal.

"This night just got a whole lot more interesting," said Ginny. "Too bad Hadie isn't here. His father is the lord of all ghosts, after all."

"We're not haunted," Ben insisted. "So, let's all just calm down and..."

A disembodied laughter came out of nowhere and spooked the teenagers. Audrey, Chad, Lonnie, Jane, Gil, and Ginny all ran in different directions to escape the sound of the laughter. Doug grabbed Evie's hand and ran away, dragging her with him. The rest either screamed or, in Mal's case, remained unafraid.

"Guys!" Ben called to the running teenagers. "If this is a haunting, then we have to stick together!"

No one responded.

"Okay, so maybe we are haunted," Carlos said with fear, hiding behind Mal.

To Carlos' surprise, Mal held his hand. He saw the smirk on her face. Or was it a smile? He couldn't tell.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you," Mal promised.

"Okay, so what now?" Uma asked. "We got ghosts. We got eight of our classmates running around the halls, separately, may I add. Worse, we don't have magic."

"Okay, let's split up," said Mal. "Jay, go find Chad and Audrey. Uma, Harry, you two look for the rest of your crew. You can knock Gil out if you want to. Ben, Freddie, look for Evie, Lonnie, and Doug. Carlos, you and I look for Jane."

"Uh... you and me?" Carlos asked nervously.

"Yes, Snowball. You and me," said Mal, holding onto his hand tighter.

"And me," Dude added.

"Why don't I come with you?" Ben suggested to Mal.

"No," Mal answered immediately. "Just go. All of you."

"Aye-aye, captain," Uma said sarcastically.

And so, everyone splits up. The moaning in the halls continued, spooking them further. Was it really a ghost? If it was, what does it want from them? However, they were more focused on finding their friends than worrying about some ghost.

* * *

Gil runs all the way towards the chemistry lab. He locked the door and hid behind a table. He was whimpering with fear as he hoped that no ghost comes for him. Suddenly, someone started hitting the door. Gil thought it was the ghost and screamed. He picks up a couple of chemicals just in case he needed to defend himself, in spite not knowing what any of them do.

"Why have you come for me?" He whined.

"Gil!" Someone shouted from outside the door. It sounded like Uma.

"Oh no! Uma's in trouble," Gil panicked.

"Gil!" Harry shouted from outside.

"Harry's in trouble too!" Gil panicked again. "I have got to save them. Gh-Gh-Ghosts don't scare me."

Putting on a brave face, Gil gets up and throws the chemicals at the door. The two chemicals caused an explosion that destroyed the door completely.

"Harry! Uma!" Gil called. "Did I save you guys?"

Walking through the smoke created by the explosion are Uma and Harry. They were both covered in soot. Uma's hair was frizzier than ever. The tip of Harry's hook broke.

"I did it! I saved you guys," Gil cheered.

Harry growled as he pushed Gil towards the wall.

"You imbecile!" Harry yelled. "My hook is no longer

"Hey, I was trying to save you from the ghosts," said Gil. "They were at the door, trying to get it in. They kept trying to break it open."

"Why the heck would you thinks ghosts need to knock?!" Uma shouted.

Suddenly, a creepy laughter was heard from behind them. The three of them look to see where it came from.

They screamed in fright.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ROTTEN TO THE CORE ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Ginny was running through the halls, trying to escape the creepy moaning that seemed to be chasing her. She looked over her shoulder to see if someone or something was following her. As she turned a corner and looked forward, she accidentally bumped into someone. It was Lonnie.

Both girls put a hand on their foreheads, hurt from the collision.

"Watch where you're going," Ginny grunted.

"I could say the same to you," said Lonnie. "Ow!"

"What happened to manners, princess?" Ginny replied disrespectfully.

"I am not a princess... ow," Lonnie replied. Her forehead still ached.

"Hey, guys!"

Ben and Freddie showed up. Ben quickly tends to Lonnie while Freddie does the same to Ginny.

"Are you guys okay?" asked Ben.

"No thanks to Captain Careless over there," Ginny replied, glaring at Lonnie.

"Hey! No one talks about her like that but me," said Freddie. "Lonnie's my rival. You already have Ruby."

"Freddie, we are not..." Lonnie stops, deciding it was not worth the effort. "So, any of you find anything?"

"Nothing but a ghostly moan that seems to be coming from everywhere," said Lonnie.

"Can't tell whether it's coming from behind us or above us or below us," said Ginny.

Suddenly, thunder boomed and lightning flashed as a deep voice spoke to them.

 _"Behind you..."_

The teenagers slowly turn around to see who or what it was.

 _"Hello..."_

They screamed with fear.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ROTTEN TO THE CORE ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Doug dragged Evie to his dorm. He locks the door behind her and then crawls under his bed. Evie was still bothered by him grabbing her hand and taking her away without warning.

"Evie, what are you doing? Get down here," Doug whispered loudly.

"Doug, get out from under there," Evie insisted. "Look, I appreciate you trying to protect me like a knight in shining armor, but I can take care of myself. Besides, you're a knight in whatever clothes you're wearing. Even one as dopey as the one you're wearing right now. Pun intended."

Doug smiled. Evie leans in for a kiss.

However, before she could close the gap, the ghostly moan was heard again. Evie holds Doug's hand as she stepped in front of him, shielding him.

"You know, I actually locked the door. Why would I do that? Ghosts can phase through walls," said Doug, feeling stupid for locking the door.

"Well, it's basic instinct to lock your door when a hostile is chasing after you," said Evie.

"So, uh, do I still get that kiss?" Doug asked nervously, hoping it wasn't a bad time to ask the question.

"Moment's ruined, I'm afraid," said Evie. "I think I'll hide under the bed now."

Evie and Doug both hide under the bed. Just when everything seemed silent, the door suddenly opens. There were no feet on the floor, however, which frightened the couple. They held each other's hands as they tried to stay quiet, trying not to draw any attention.

"Well, well, well..."

The deep voice came from the side of the bed.

 _"Princess and Dwarfy Boy hiding under the bed, K.I.S.S.I.N.G..."_

The two reluctantly turned their heads to the left.

They screamed in fear.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ROTTEN TO THE CORE ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Audrey and Chad were running away from the moaning together. It was getting louder and louder no matter how fast they ran, but they didn't stop. Suddenly, Chad stopped.

"Wait a minute," he said. "Why am I running? I'm no coward. I'm a Knight, well, Fighting Knight, but you get that point."

"And you expect to fight... whatever it is that's chasing us?" Audrey questioned him. "I doubt a sword of any kind can do anything to a ghost."

"Regardless, Chad Charming does not run from a fight," said Chad. "Right Audrey?" He asked as he looked at her flirtatiously.

"R-Right," Audrey replied.

"Stay behind me, Audrey. Chad 'The Black Knight' Charming is about to come face-to-face with an actual ghost," said Chad as he stood in front of the two girls.

Chad draws his plastic sword and waits for the specter to show itself. The moaning got louder. They were spooked, but Chad tried his best to remain brave.

Suddenly, red eyes lit up in the shadows, scaring them.

The eyes came closer and closer, until... it turned out to be just Jay. His snake scepter's eyes were glowing.

"Dude, not funny!" Chad shouted.

"You scared us," said Audrey.

Jay laughed. "Yeah, sorry about that."

"No, you're not," Chad accused.

"Hey, it's Halloween. The day for scares," said Chad.

 _"That's my job..."_

The deep, ominous voice spoke, scaring the three of them. Audrey held on to Chad tightly as both men hold up their "weapons" in an effort to "combat" who or what speaks to them.

"Show yourself, you evil ghost!" Chad demanded.

 _"If you insist..."_

The three teenagers look up at the ceiling, where the voice originated from.

They screamed.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ROTTEN TO THE CORE ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Jane was trying to get out of the school through another door, but it was stuck as well. It was safe to assume that every door in the school was locked by the ghost to keep all of them inside. When she heard the moaning again, Jane screamed and ran.

She ran all the way to Jay and Carlos' dorm. To her surprise, the door was slightly open and Dude was standing outside.

"Hard time running in that dress, girl?" Dude asked, noticing how Jane struggles running in the cloak.

"Tripped over the skirt twice, so yeah," said Jane. "Who's inside?"

"My boy and his purple-haired friend," said Dude. "I'm just here as lookout. Honestly, I'm scared."

"Me too," said Jane.

Jane picks up Dude and heads inside the dorm. Mal and Carlos were sitting down on Carlos' bed. Carlos was doing something on his laptop while Mal was casually resting her arm on his shoulder. Carlos' black recoding remote was plugged into his laptop.

"Hey, Jane," Mal greeted her.

"Aren't you guys supposed to be running for your lives?" asked Jane, still freaked out.

"We were, but then Snowball here and his big brain came up with an ingenious idea to take care of our specter," Mal said. "Carlos, tell your ex what you've got."

"Ghosts are considered untouchable, but when you look at it from a scientific point of view, their spectral energy can be detected, meaning they're not completely intangible," said Carlos. "I repurposed my recoding device to tap into the ghosts' frequency. Once it detects them, it will send a sonic wave that will disrupt their frequency. Think of it as the sound of a microphone against a speaker at max volume, except only the ghosts will hear them."

"Wow," Jane and Dude said at the same time.

"Why didn't you just say the last part?" asked Dude. "At least we understood that."

"Because our resident boy genius here loves his tech-y talk," Mal said as she petted Carlos like a dog.

"Y-Yeah, I do," Carlos replied, blushing from the petting.

Screaming could be heard in the hallway, meaning that the rest are nearby.

"Carlos, is that device ready to go?" Mal asked.

"Just a few more seconds," said Carlos.

Carlos finishes the code for the reprogramming and uploads it to his device.

"Okay, it's done," Carlos said as he unplugged the device from the laptop.

"Let's go hunt ourselves a ghost," said Mal.

* * *

Jay, Audrey, and Chad were slowly walking through the halls, sticking close to each other. Chad held his plastic sword tightly in his hand, as did Jay with his scepter. Audrey held both Jay and Chad's arms as she tried not to panic.

"It's quiet," said Jay.

"Too quiet," said Chad.

"It's not quiet if you guys are talking," Audrey whispered loudly.

"You get the point," said Jay. "It's just that in this one movie I saw, a quiet haunted house means you're not alone."

"Well, this is not a movie," said Audrey, still whispering. "So, shh!"

The three were about to walk passed Mal and Evie's dorm. Suddenly, the door opened. They were dragged inside. They were about to scream until hands were placed on their mouths. Fortunately, they were in the presence of friends, not hostiles. All AKs and VKs (except for Mal, Carlos, and Jane) were in the room with them.

"Shh! Be quiet," Evie whispered. "It's us."

"Whew," Jay said with relief after Evie removed his hand from his mouth. "Street rats, Evie! You almost scared us to death."

"Are you guys okay?" Ben asked.

"For now," said Audrey. "We... we saw it. We saw _it_."

"Us too," said Lonnie.

"So, how are all of you still alive?" asked Chad. "Not that I'm complaining. It's just..."

"Simple. We ran," said Freddie. "Apparently, this ghost wants to toy with us instead of eating our souls."

"That wasn't just any ghost, though," said Ben. "I've heard about a rumor. Trent Ghoss. A hundred years ago, he came to this castle in search of shelter from a snowstorm. The cruel knights refused to take him in. They mocked him, hurt him even. When Ghoss wouldn't take no for an answer, he was slaughtered and his body was put away where no one would ever find it."

"And you're saying that this Trent Ghoss happens to look like a homeless man wearing a trench coat with a scar across his eye?" Uma asked, remembering the appearance of the ghost she saw.

"It's no coincidence that the ghost we saw matches the description of Ghoss," said Ben. "He must be here to enact revenge on anyone who lives here."

"Funny. A man whose name is _Ghoss_ ends up being a _ghost_ ," Gil joked, laughing at the similar pronunciations of Ghoss' name and what he is now.

"Yeah, well, you won't be laughing when he sends your soul to the Underworld," said Harry, smacking Gil on the head with his party-damaged hook.

"So, Ghoss never showed up until now because it's the 100th anniversary of his death?" Evie asked.

"It's the most logical conclusion," said Ben.

"So, we're trapped here in school about to be scared to death by a 100-year-old ghost while wearing these ridiculous outfits, huh?" Ginny complained. "Couldn't think of a more embarrassing end than that."

"It could be worse. At least we're together, safe and sound," said Lonnie.

"If this is my final night, I'm honored to stand by all of you," said Doug as he held Evie's hand, believing this was gonna be his final day in the land of the living.

"This is not anyone's final night," said Evie. "We've got fifteen minutes left until the party starts. The best we can do is be fashionably late. Regardless, we are gonna show up at that party. This night will not be our end."

 _"Are you sure about that?"_

Everyone silenced themselves as they heard the familiar ghostly voice. Turning their heads to the ceiling, they can see him. Trent Ghoss.

 _"You better start running..."_

And with those words, everyone dashed out of the door and ran as far away as they can from the ghost. Ghoss laughed evilly as he chased the teenagers across the halls. He wasn't even trying. He loved toying with them.

The teenagers ran down the stairs, except for Jay and Chad, who instead jump off the railing and landed hard on the floor. All they got were bruised shoulders, fortunately. They were helped back on their feet and continued running with the others. As they ran through the halls, the janitor's closet opened. Coming out were Mal, Carlos, Jane, and Dude.

"Hold it right there, buster," Mal said, looking directly at the ghost.

"It's time for you to rest. For good this time," said Carlos.

Carlos activates his device and points it at Ghoss. The sonic wave from the device seemed to disturb Ghoss. It was as if a high-pitched sound was threatening to break his eardrums, even if he was a ghost.

"It's working!" Jane exclaimed happily, hugging Dude.

Unfortunately, however, Carlos' device malfunctioned. Ghoss stopped covering his ears when the noise stopped. He started laughing again.

"Dalmatians!" Carlos cursed.

"Language!" Dude scolded him.

 _"A feeble attempt, young one,"_ said Ghoss.

Ghoss flies straight towards Carlos and phases right into him. Carlos passes out.

"Carlos! No! Wake up! C'mon, you son of a devil. Wake up!" Mal cried as she shook Carlos, trying to wake him up.

Carlos wakes up. However, something was strange. His eyes were glowing green. His mouth opened, but Ghoss' voice came out of it.

 _"There is no Carlos. Only Ghoss."_

Mal backs up as did everyone else. Fear was all over their faces. Ghoss, having possessed Carlos' body, gets up on his feet and looks at everyone with an evil smile on his face.

"Holy poison apples," Evie cursed.

"We should start running," Audrey suggested.

Carlos' body was beginning to raise his hand, seemingly preparing to do something. Before anyone could start running, Carlos started giggling. The giggle turned into a chuckle. The chuckle turned into laughter. His voice reverted back to its original sound.

Mal, for some reason, started laughing as well.

"Um, what?" Jay was confused.

Everyone was confused.

Mal puts an arm around Carlos and leans on his shoulder as the two of them continue to laugh.

"Would someone explain what the hell is going on?" Evie asked.

"Okay. Okay. First things first..." Carlos pushes a button on his device and his eyes reverted back to their original color.

"Uh... what the heck just happened?" Jay asked, still confused.

"Nanotechnology," said Carlos. "The contacts are designed to change color with just a push of a button."

"Okay, wait. Time out!" Uma shouted. "Why aren't you still acting like Ghoss? I thought you were possessed."

"Mal, care to do the honors?" Carlos asked.

"Gladly," said Mal. She faces everyone and explains. "None of it was real. Ghoss' ghost, that was fake."

"What?!" Everyone reacted.

"But you aren't supposed to use magic," said Chad, assuming Mal used magic to create the fake ghost.

"I didn't say I used magic," said Mal. "I used technology. Carlos' technology."

"Can you be more specific?" Lonnie asked.

Mal explained further. "The ghost was a hologram. Last night, we planted tiny little projectors all over the school, not to mention some hidden cameras..."

Lonnie flinched, but tried to remain calm as she listened.

"They're all linked to Carlos' laptop," Mal continued. "The moaning and laughter, they came from the PA system. Carlos hacked them. While we were busy getting ready, he was busy spooking us. When we split up, he and I were in his room watching all of you look like scaredy-cats as we haunted all of you with the ghost of Trent Ghoss."

"But how did you know about the tale of Ghoss?" Ben asked.

"Carlos' research on Auradon Prep. He read every rumor that has been said about this place," Mal answered.

"And the whole fake being-possessed thing?" Jay asked.

"We just wanted to see the looks on your faces," Mal answered with a smirk. "And now that the testing phase is over, we're ready to take this to the party. Everyone is gonna be in for quite a fright."

Jay fake-laughed nervously.

"You got us," he said, feeling proud and embarrassed at the same time.

"For the record, I was never scared," Chad lied, trying to maintain his pride.

"Not according to the footage showing you screaming like a girl upon seeing Ghoss," said Carlos.

"Wait. There's still a few things I don't get," said Evie. "Why was our magic cut off?"

"Carlos' newest anti-magic device," Mal answered.

"And it worked on you?" Evie asked.

"No," Mal answered. "I was faking it. I had to, just to sell it."

"Carlos' voice?" Evie asked.

"Voice modulator," Mal answered.

"And why were the doors locked?" Evie asked.

"We had someone on the outside to take care of that," said Mal.

Mal takes out her phone and contacts someone.

"It's over. You can come in now," she said.

A minute later, a familiar face shows up. It was Dizzy Tremaine, dressed as a witch, complete with a pointy hat and a broom. She runs towards Mal and gives her a hug. She then hugs Carlos, who was kind enough to return the favor.

"Hi, everyone," Dizzy greeted the rest.

"Hi," Evie greeted her. "What are you doing here?"

"Trick-or-Treating ended at seven, so I had enough time to come here and help Mal and Carlos with their Halloween surprise," said Dizzy.

"Which scared us half to death," Jane pointed out.

"I know," said Dizzy, amused. "I can't wait to see the footage."

Uma looked like she was about to explode. "You little para..."

"Touch her and we'll upload the footage on AuraTube," Mal threatened her as she shielded Dizzy. "I'm sure all of Auradon will love seeing the big bad Uma, daughter of the once great Ursula, shrieking like a damsel in distress."

Uma decided to stand down for the sake of her image.

"Dizzy, why would you do this to us? To your friends?" Evie asked, feeling a bit hurt.

"Mal promised me two things," said Dizzy. "One, I get to see the footage. Two, I get to come with you to your party."

"But the party is for Auradon Prep students only. You're still in Auradon Junior," said Audrey.

"But I always hold up my end of a bargain," said Mal, putting an arm around Dizzy. "Like it or not, she comes. Punish me all you want, but I want her to spend Halloween night with her closest friends."

"Well, there's no harm in it, I guess," said Ben.

"So long as you don't let her drink the cider at the party," said Evie. "She's too young."

"I promise," Mal said as she crossed her fingers behind her back.

"Okay, if we're done, can we go to the party now?" Audrey asked.

"Doors are open now," said Dizzy.

And so, everyone headed for the front door. Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos, Ben, and Dizzy remained behind for a little chat.

"Mal, you know I don't condone this kind of action," said Ben.

"No one is hurt, right?" Mal replied. "I did tell you that I wasn't gonna play nice with you. Now, I have a movie worth watching for Christmas. King Ben Scared Silly... with Friends."

Ben decided not to say anything else. He was warned and now he felt the impact of her payback. He was very scared tonight and he can only guess that this is what Mal wanted from him. Fear.

"Shall we go the party?" He asked, changing the subject.

"You guys wait outside. Carlos and I will stay behind and prepare for The Big Scare," said Mal.

Everyone but Mal and Carlos went outside and wait by the limo that Evie bought just for the night. It was big enough to hold all sixteen of the students. Audrey was definitely pleased that they were traveling in style, and so were the others, if not as much as the daughter of Sleeping Beauty.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ROTTEN TO THE CORE ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Meanwhile, Mal and Carlos are packing up all their projectors and cameras, preparing to use them at the party. Mal was clearly eager to see the looks on everyone's faces when they unleash the "Ghost of Trent Ghoss."

"So, Snowball, what did you think?" Mal asked the white-haired tech prodigy. "Did you have fun?"

"Well, I'd be lying if I said I didn't," said Carlos.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me," said Dude, feeling betrayed for being left out.

"If we told you, you would've told everyone," said Carlos. "Truth gummy, remember?"

"Oh," Dude replied.

"I'm proud of you, Carlos," Mal said sincerely. "It's nice to know that you agreed to this. This wouldn't have been possible without you."

"Honestly, I'm still surprised you let me choose," said Carlos.

"What's the point in making things right if I keep ordering you around like a little puppy?" Mal replied. "Like I said, I want to make up for what I've done."

"This is an unusual way of accomplishing that," said Carlos.

"I've caused mischief with Evie. I've stolen stuff with Jay. But I've never done anything evil with you, just the two of us," said Mal. "I wanted to know how it feels like. Just you and me, scaring everyone like the old days."

"Well, I was only feared because I was a member of your gang," said Carlos.

"The teenagers, maybe, but with the kids, that's a whole different story," said Mal. "Don't worry. I haven't told anyone."

"Thank you," said Carlos.

Carlos was zipping his bag when he felt something press against his cheek. He didn't need to look to see what it was. It was Mal, kissing him again.

"You're welcome," Mal said.

Mal gave Carlos one more kiss on the cheek before walking out the dorm, not wanting him to see her flustered and blushing. Carlos, meanwhile, was busy standing in place, frozen and blushing. The more of these kisses he receives, the hotter he blushes after each one. The question is, why?

"Dude, are you gonna make a move on her or what?" Dude asked.

Carlos finally blinked, but he ignored Dude's question. He just grabbed his bag and left the dorm with his canine companion following him.

* * *

After the party, everyone returned to Auradon Prep, including Dizzy. She has been allowed to spend the night at Mal and Evie's dorm. As soon as both Evie and Dizzy were fast asleep, Mal takes out her diary and writes down her latest entry.

 _"Dear Diary,_

 _Tonight was, without a doubt, one of the best nights of my life. As I said once before, It feels good to be bad. And that's what I've been tonight. A bad girl. Carlos and I played a hilarious Halloween prank on everyone. Oh, and Dizzy helped as well. To put it simply, we locked them inside the school and scared them with a hologram of the ghost of Trent Ghoss. The looks on everyone's faces, priceless. Best part, we have footage, which means I can watch it over and over and over again. My favorite part was definitely Uma screaming like a helpless little girl. She's lucky I'm keeping it to myself._

 _The party was a blast. The Big Scare worked. Filmed and recorded for future viewing. Everyone was so scared they ran out of the building until I explained the whole thing. Oh, and I may have slipped a glass of cider for Dizzy. Just one. She was alright, apart from accidentally running into a wall just once._

 _But the true best part of tonight was being able to do all this with Carlos. When I came to him with this idea, he was so against it. I didn't force him to cooperate, though. I let him choose. He chose to help me, and I can tell he didn't regret it. I am just so glad that we're becoming close again. Maybe we're still far from 100%, but if tonight proved anything, he's no longer afraid to be around me. We can talk. We can hang out. Maybe I have chance to make this work. All that's left now is to tell him. Can I? Well, no pressure, right?  
_

 _After all, I always get what I want._

 _'Til next time  
\- Mal"_

 **I tried to go for a horror movie vibe, but with the little time I had on my hands, I could only settle for a sitcom-like Halloween story. I just hope this was still entertaining... in a way.**


	5. Sad Song

**I just want everyone to know that I'm not updating as quickly as I used to because these chapters are REALLY long. Honestly, it frustrates me, but I knew what I was getting into when I planned this story. Every chapter is like a 22-minute episode for a TV show so it has to be long.**

 **Anyways, here's the summary of the chapter.**

 **SUMMARY: It's Carlos' birthday and Mal wants to do something nice for him. Carlos, however, doesn't want to celebrate his birthday, but that won't stop Mal from trying. Meanwhile, Evie has been spending way too much time helping Ben with his kingly duties that she is jeopardizing a part of her life. Elsewhere, Uma shows Harry something that could help with her plans for Auradon.**

 **Be warned, I'm about to go all Marlos in this chapter... and hints of Bevie.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

 **I'd like to thank the following users for the recent reviews: DragonEmperor999, xez2003, josephinea, Quartz Rider, TheGreatGodzilla, CarvieCamfia, StarsWeSteal**

After the bell rang, signalling the end of the first period, Carlos immediately rushes to his locker to pick up his textbook for Safety Rules for the Internet class. When he opened his locker, however, he found something that shouldn't be there. It was a greeting card. It says:

 _Happy Birthday, Carlos_

There were two pictures on the card, which immediately tell him who sent him the card. One is a selfie of him and Evie during the Auradon Prep's End-of-the-Year party months ago. Oh, what a night that was. The food was great. The music was rad. He and Jane danced all night long, except for when Evie asked him to dance with her and he happily agreed. They took a selfie as soon as the dancing part of the party was over.

The other picture as of him and Evie as well, except it was taken during the Royal Cotillion last school year. Boy, were they so wet that night from all the splashing. She had one arm around him and leaned against him, cheek-to-cheek. He can practically see himself blushing in the picture. He always does whenever Evie gets close to him, physically speaking. He should thank her, though. She helped him approach people the way she did with him.

Too bad the war pushed him back to step one.

Still, it was very considerate of Evie to send him these pictures. They reminded him of a simpler time. A simple, happier time.

"Thanks, Evie," he said with a smile.

Remembering that he was rushing, he shakes his head and grabs his textbook. He was about to run towards the computer lab, until he saw someone among the crowd looking directly at him. It was Mal. She just stood there, staring at him with a smile that would make little babies cry.

Then he blinked and she was gone.

Creepy, he thought.

Not wanting to confront her, he decides to take the longer way to the computer lab.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ WAYS TO BE WICKED ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

At Safety Rules for the Internet class, the teacher was giving a lecture about computer ethics. Carlos, as always, was paying full attention. School helps him take his mind off his trauma. Unlike the rest of the class, he didn't need to jot down notes as he listened. His brain was like a computer. You put something in it, it stays, like every lesson he's ever been taught, both on the Isle and in Auradon.

Carlos' attention was suddenly caught by something in his peripheral view. He could see someone looking at him through the glazing of the door.

Mal.

She was looking at him the same way she looked at him at the halls earlier.

After blinking, she was gone. Carlos was starting to feel frightened.

"Carlos?" The teacher called.

"Uh... uh... yes, sir?" Carlos replied, turning his attention back to the teacher.

"Are you still with us?" The teacher asked. "Or do you need to go to the doctor? Fairy God Mother informed me of your mental state. It\s okay if you wish to..."

"N-No. No. I'm fine," Carlos assured. "Please, keep going."

The teacher continued his lecture. Carlos listened, but couldn't keep his mind off Mal. Why is she following him?

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ WAYS TO BE WICKED ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

At lunch, Carlos sat on the grass by himself as he worked on his laptop. He was working on a new program, as always. Diving into the depths of coding was like a breath of fresh air for him. Writing algorithms and hacking into places he wasn't supposed to be are a couple of his favorite hobbies. Dude was just sitting next to him, staring at the butterflies flying above.

"Uh, dude?" Dude called.

"What is it, Dude?" Carlos asked, too focused on his laptop.

"Mal's watching you," said Dude.

"What?" Carlos replied.

Carlos lifted his head and saw Mal watching him while leaning on a tree. She smiled and waved at him as she munched on a strawberry.

"Oh, hell no," Carlos muttered with fear.

Carlos closes his laptop, stands up, and runs away, leaving Dude all by himself.

"Hey, where're you goin'?" asked Dude.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ WAYS TO BE WICKED ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Carlos ran as fast as he can. He was about to return to his dorm, only to stop when he saw someone waiting for him at the top of the stairs. It was Mal, of course. She was munching on an apple as she looked down and waved at him. After she was finished, she threw what's left of the apple away and just rested her chin on her arms, which were rested on the railing. The smile on her face and the strange look in her eyes remained.

"Okay, I give up," said Carlos, deciding not to run again. "Why are you stalking me?"

"Who said anything about stalking? I'm just giving you company. Well, from the distance, in a matter of speaking," said Mal.

"Look, if you want something from me, I'd be happy to provide my services. It's not like I have a choice nowadays," said Carlos.

"Relax, Snowball. The only thing I want from you is a moment," said Mal.

Mal jumps off the railing and lands safely on the floor. She reaches into her jacket and takes out a little box with a red ribbon tied around it.

"Happy birthday," Mal said with a big smile.

"Uh... thank you," Carlos replied, not knowing how to react.

Carlos takes the box and opens it. Inside was a chocolate cupcake with a candle on it. Mal lights up a match and uses it to light the candle. She was entranced by the flame from a moment before snapping out of it.

"Well, go on. Make a wish and blow the candle," said Mal. "Or do you want a picture first? Everyone here in Auradon takes pictures of the birthday celebrant before they blow out the candle, so..."

"Mal," Carlos interrupted her. "Look, this is very nice, but I don't want anything for my birthday. No parties. No presents. No cakes and candles. Nothing."

"But why?" Mal asked. "I mean, I understand not wanting to be surrounded by a large crowd, but I thought you would at least appreciate a small party with only your closes friends. Evie. Jay. Ben. Lonnie. Jane." Mal paused for moment and bit her lip. "Me."

"Mal, you know why I don't want a party," said Carlos. "Besides, what's the point? I get that Sweet Sixteen is a big deal here in Auradon, but for me, it's just another day closer to college."

"Since when did you turn into a sourpuss?" Mal questioned. She then quickly realized the redundancy of that question. "Wait, never mind. Sorry. Wrong question. What I meant to ask is, Why do you want to treat your special day like it's nothing?"

"Because I don't have a reason to celebrate," Carlos answered. "I made it clear to the others. That's why no one is wishing me a happy birthday."

"But Evie sent you a card," Mal reminded him.

Reading Mal's lips and eyes, Carlos came to a conclusion. "You told her my locker combination, didn't you?"

Mal smiled, confirming his guess.

"But it still came from her, nonetheless," she said.

"And I admire her for that," said Carlos. "But that card is as far as it goes. Mal, please, just leave me alone. That's all I'm asking. You've been walking my steps, breathing my air since you came back. Now, I appreciate you trying to reconcile with me, but for the love of Malefi... just leave me be."

"To be honest, I'm not sure I can do that," said Mal. "Carlos, I made you a promise, and I am not gonna stop until I fulfill it."

"You don't have to," said Carlos.

"I have to," said Mal. "I may not be the most faithful person in this world, but I am the only one who decides whether or not I live up to my promises."

Carlos sighs. "Mal, there's only three minutes until lunch is over..."

"Don't you dare use school as an excuse to escape this conversation," Mal interrupted him.

"Unless you break your promise and the rules of the school, I am gonna walk away from you right now," Carlos said sotto voce.

"Ooh, I like this new tone of yours," Mal replied.

"You know what, I'll do this one for you," said Carlos.

Carlos blows out the candle. He then removes the candle and takes a bite out of the cupcake before giving it back to Mal.

"I take it you're not gonna tell me what you wished for," Mal guessed.

"I wish you could leave me alone," said Carlos.

Carlos turns around and walks away. Mal just ate the cupcake as she smirked.

"Oh, we're not done yet, Snowball," she said.

* * *

Ben was about to head to his next class, but first he had to make a call. He stands outside the classroom door as he contacts someone on his phone.

 _"Yes, your majesty?" It was Debora._

"Debora, hey," Ben greeted. "Has Queen Elsa called back about my request for a meeting?"

 _"She called fifteen minutes ago and said that she will be moving the meeting to an earlier date," said Debora._

"Why?" asked Ben.

 _"She said someone called her a few hours ago," said Debora._

"Who?" asked Ben.

 _"Councilor Evie," Debora answered._

"Evie?" Ben reacted, surprised.

"Yes?"

Ben turns around and sees Evie. The smile on her face says that she's been listening the entire time.

Evie takes the phone from Ben and says, "Thanks, Debora."

She then returns the phone to Ben.

"You called Queen Elsa?" Ben asked.

"Sure did," said Evie. "I told her that if she agreed to meet with you tomorrow, then she can spend more time preparing for Arendelle's Freeze Fall. She agreed."

"Evie, you didn't have to do that," said Ben.

"I saw your schedule this morning. Poor thing, you. So, I thought I'd lend a hand," Evie said with a prideful smile. "I'll meet you after school to help you with your paperwork. Seriously, where do you get all that?"

Ben was about to say something else, but Evie had already walked away. All he can do now is wonder. Wonder why she would help him.

* * *

Harry was currently walking across the halls drinking a thermos full of strawberry cider, which he stole from Mal. He has been down in the dumps as of late and if you knew him well, you would know why. Between his grief for his sister and failure of capturing Uma's heart, Harry could not find a reason to crack a smile or laugh like a pirate.

"Harry!"

The sound of his love interest's voice made him spit up his drink. Oh, he was gonna be in trouble for staining the floor. But, hey, is he gonna care?

"Okay... sorry for surprising you," said Uma, surprised by the spit take. "Wait, isn't that Mal's thermos? Oh, she's gonna kill you for taking it."

"Let her try," said Harry, holding up his perfectly shined hook. "She made a mistake offering to fix my hook."

"Worry about that later. Right now, I have big news," said Uma. "First, we need to talk somewhere private."

Uma started walking towards Harry and Gil's dorm with her first mate following. Harry stops for a moment to leave the thermos on the floor in the event they run into Mal by chance. As soon as the two made it to the dorm, Uma locks the door behind her and gets close to Harry for an up-close conversation.

"I think I found a way for us to take over Auradon," said Uma.

Uma takes out a folded piece of paper and unfolds it. It was a map. It seemed torn, though.

"Do you see this?" Uma points at the _starting point_ of the map. "That's a secret entrance in the Enchanted Wood."

"But the map is incomplete," said Harry.

"I know that," said Uma. "But read _this_."

There was a poem written on the map. Harry looks closely to read it. It says:

 _What is real may be what you see  
But mystical forces can change what the world can be_

"I've read that poem somewhere before," said Uma.

Harry looks at Uma and smirks upon realization.

"So, _it_ is not myth?" asked Harry.

"Definitely not," said Uma. "We just need to find the rest of the map. If we're lucky, they're in the school."

"Should I breathe word to Gil and Ginny?" asked Harry.

"Ginny, yes. Gil, not yet," said Uma.

* * *

Carlos was returning Dude back to his dorm after the campus mutt crashed chemistry class. A bottle of chemical was spilled on a student's clothes, causing them to shrink. The student was rushed to the nurse while Carlos walked Dude out of the classroom.

"Dude, what have I told you about coming to me while I'm in class?" Carlos scolded his dog.

"Hey, I'm the campus mutt. I'm allowed to go anywhere I want to go," said Dude.

"By _go_ , you mean walk, right?" Carlos replied, hoping Dude wasn't talking about the _other_ kind of going.

"I got hungry," said Dude.

"Then go to Fairy God Mother or the cafeteria. But don't come to me during class hours," Carlos said sternly.

"Jeez louise! Someone sounds grumpy today," said Dude, not liking his owner's tone.

"Sorry," Carlos apologized as he pet his dog. "It's just that Mal has been..."

BOOM!

An explosion occurred in Carlos' dorm. The white-haired tech prodigy quickly ran to the door, only to find out that the door was open. He opens it and becomes surprised by what he found. His 3D Printer was smoking and sparking. Mal was trying to prevent the printer from catching fire with a fire extinguisher. Just when the sparking and smoking stopped, the printer's circuitry short-circuits again.

"Looks like fireworks," Dude joked.

"Hey, Carlos," Mal greeted with a fake smile on her face. "This is not what it looks like."

"You tried to fix the malfunction that Chad caused, didn't you?" Carlos guessed.

Mal fake-smiled again. Carlos responds with a facepalm.

"Do I have to beg you again?" Carlos asked, annoyed.

"I didn't exactly promise to leave you alone, but technically speaking, I _am_ leaving you alone. You said nothing about touching your stuff," said Mal.

"What makes you think I'll be okay with that?" asked Carlos.

"I thought I'd do something nice for you for your birthday," said Mal. "You didn't want a party, so maybe a favor would suffice."

"I am perfectly capable of fixing my stuff myself," said Carlos. "No offense, but what makes you think you are?"

"I did some reading," said Mal. "The printer's circuitry isn't as complicated once you really look into it."

"Clearly, you need to do more reading," said Carlos.

Carlos shuts down the printer and then stands by the door, gesturing Mal to leave.

"I can still help," said Mal.

"Mal, pardon me for speaking this way to you, but you have got to stop," said Carlos, raising his voice. "Just stop. I don't need you to do anything for me. I don't need you to prove anything to me."

"But I need to," said Mal. "I have to. I did unspeakable things to you and I have to make up for that, no matter what."

"Why, Mal? Why?!" Carlos exclaimed. "Why are you so hellbent on making things up to me?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE..."

Mal paused, realizing what she was about to say. Her mouth remained open, but nothing came out but uh's. Carlos just stared at her, stunned.

"I... I... I love us being friends," Mal finished.

Carlos knew she was lying. Despite the subtlety on her face, her stutters and not-so-subtle nervous tone made the lie obvious.

"Mal, stop acting like you're not acting self-interested about this," said Carlos. "Maybe you care about me, but I know you're also doing this for yourself."

Mal seemed offended by his words. "Carlos, if you're implying..."

"That you want a price for my friendship? Yeah, I know you do," Carlos interrupted. "Mal, I have been contemplating these past few weeks about whether or not I need you. You broke me and I can never forgive you for that, but I was willing to give you the benefit of the doubt. The problem here, however, is not that I need you. It's that you need me."

Mal lowered her head and looked away. Her emotionless expression was enough of a confirmation for Carlos.

"Here's the thing, Mal. You don't need me," said Carlos. "Yes, we were friends in the past, but things have changed. Whether you want to be good or bad, you can go on with your life without me."

"No, I can't," Mal stated.

"Then prove it," said Carlos. "If you want to make things up to me, stop acting like this is all about me and prove to me that you need me. Until then, stay away from me and my stuff."

Carlos proceeds to fix his 3D printer, which was now even more damaged thanks to Mal, who was slowly making her way out of the dorm. She closes the door as she leaves, but not before staring at Carlos one more time with dejection in her eyes. She couldn't deny that he was correct. She was being both selfless and selfish about her need to do something for him on his special day.

* * *

After school, Evie was walking side-by-side with Ben as he made his way to the outside of the school. She was calling Debora through his phone about certain items on the king's schedule. Ben listened and felt astonished. Evie didn't have to assist him with his duties, especially since her duty as councilor is to assist him with choosing the next villain kids to invite to Auradon Prep.

"... and make sure Lumiere checks on the limo to ensure the king's safe travel to Arendelle tomorrow morning," Evie finished.

After ending the call, Evie looks at Ben with a smile, expecting him to say something.

"Honestly, you amaze me," said Ben. "You really have the responsibility fitting of a princess."

Evie's smile grew wider due to the compliment.

"Are you sure you want to keep doing this?" Ben asked. "I know you have a lot on your plate, although I do appreciate the help. It's just..."

"Ben," Evie interrupted him with a polite tone. "I want to do this because, well, I want to. I'm not looking for recognition or a price or anything. Just the simple need to keep you on your feet while Mal is here. I can tell she's not the only one suffering from her own return."

Ben hangs his head as he frowns.

"Is it wrong that I tried to win back her heart?" Ben asked.

"I would say it's too son," said Evie. "But no. I'm still rooting for you two. #Bal."

Ben laughed a little, embarrassed by the shipping name that his friends gave to him and Mal. Evie playfully bumps Ben on the shoulder as she grins.

Evie's phone started ringing. Doug was calling her. Unfortunately, Evie forgot to turn off the silent mode after final period because she was in such a rush to see Ben.

"Although, I feel like I'm forgetting something else," said Evie.

"Doug?" Ben guessed. "Don't you two usually meet up after school to study?"

"I'm sure he'll be fine on his own," said Evie.

"I'm really happy for you two," said Ben honestly. "Being together this long with hardly any bumps on the road, you're both very fortunate."

"Mal said something similar," Evie mentioned.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ WAYS TO BE WICKED ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

In Doug's dorm, Doug has been calling Evie for the past ten minutes, but she wasn't answered. They were supposed to meet up and study together, like always. Before he called her, he just sat and wait. He just went over some notes from chemistry class and a couple of pages on his history textbook. After half an hour waiting, that's when he decided to call.

After a fifth attempt, there was still not response.

"Where is she?" Doug wondered.

* * *

Jay was just lying down in his bed in his Tourney uniform, bouncing a ball up and down with his Tourney stick, waiting for one of his teammates to call him for Tourney practice. While he goofs around, Carlos was busy fixing his 3D printer. He was wearing rubber gloves because he got shocked a couple times earlier trying to fix the circuitry.

Jay can see that underneath Carlos "science mode" face, he was looking a little bummed.

"Hey, dude. I know you don't want it, but... happy birthday," said Jay.

"Thanks," said Carlos.

"You sure you don't want to change your mind about a party?" asked Jay. "It can just be me, you, Evie, and Mal. Or would you rather if we don't invite Mal?"

"No, I don't want a party," said Carlos. "I just wanna fix my printer and finish my homework."

"Dude, seriously, you're no fun these days," said Jay. "And yes, I know. I know. You're still hung up on what happened at the war. But wouldn't it kill you lighten up once in a while?"

Carlos didn't answer Jay and focused on repairing his printer.

"At least come to Tourney practice," said Jay. "You don't have to play the game. You can just shoot a few balls, just so you won't lose your touch when you come back."

" _If_ I will ever come back," Carlos said pessimistically. After a sigh, he says, "Fine. I suppose the least I can do is allow you and Evie to do something small."

"Awesome," Jay said with smile as he patted Carlos' back.

* * *

In the library, Harry and Ginny were searching through any and all books relating to pirates, trying to find other pieces of the map that Uma found.

"Why do we have to look in here, Harry?" Ginny asked, getting bored of flipping through books.

"Uma said she found the first piece in a book called _Peter Pan's Guide to Fun Piracy_ ," said Harry. "It only makes sense that the rest of the pieces are in books about pirates."

"What exactly is on that map again?" asked Ginny.

"Something big," said Harry. "It'll change everything in our favor. Evil will reign. Count on it."

"Okay, but keep your voice down. You don't know if anyone's listening," Ginny whispered loudly.

"Just keep looking," said Harry.

"I've gone through about twenty-something books already and there are, at least, a hundred more," Ginny complained. "I am not spending my entire night in this libra..."

"Found it," said Harry, holding up a piece of a map that he found in a book called _Hooks and Parrots_.

"Oh," Ginny replied stoically.

"And from the looks of it, it makes up the opposite edge of the map from the one our captain found," said Harry, inspecting the piece. "Which means there is one more."

"Hey, guys!"

Harry and Ginny flinched when they heard Gil's voice.

"Shh!" The other students and the librarian shushed the son of Gaston, reminding him that he's in the library.

Gil responds by covering his mouth.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked. "You don't even read."

"I heard you guys were looking for something mysterious, so I thought I'd come and help," said Gil.

Harry and Ginny exchanged looks.

"Should we tell him?" asked Ginny.

"No," said Harry.

Harry and Ginny simultaneously stand up from their chairs and walk away, ignoring Gil. Gil stutters and babbles as he tries to get their attention, but they just walk past him without making eye contact or saying a word.

"C'mon, guys. Don't leave me out of this," Gil pleaded.

"Shh!" The other students and the librarian shushed him again.

* * *

At Beast Castle, Evie was helping Ben finalize today's paperwork. While Ben found it exhausting, Evie actually found it exciting, for reasons known only to her. She read the paper for him and he tried so hard not to fall asleep while listening. She even had to put her arms around him as she held the paper right in front of him to make sure he was paying attention.

Ben was surprised how comfortable Evie was to get physically close to anyone. Her smile and her sweet voice can brighten up everyone's day. It made him feel happy to have her by his side. Although, he couldn't ignore a strange but familiar feeling he was experiencing right now. He tried to ignore it as he listened.

"And lastly, the Seven Dwarfs are asking if they could renovate the mines they have dug clean of diamonds," Evie finished.

"That... may need time to consider," said Ben.

"Grumpy will not be happy about that," said Evie. "And I should know, because Doug took me to meet his parents last summer."

As if the universe was listening to Evie, the door opens and Doug comes in with an unhappy look on his face.

"Oh, Doug. Hi," Evie greeted.

"Hi," Doug greeted. "Fairy God Mother told me you were here. I thought we were studying after school?"

Evie drops the checklist in her hand upon realization of what she was forgetting.

"Oops. Not again," she said.

"Can we talk, please?" asked Doug.

"Uh, be right with you," said Evie.

Doug leaves the office and waits in the hallway.

"I think I may have jinxed it," said Ben, feeling as if his words about Evie and Doug's relationship have forced the universe to punish him and Evie.

"You said _hardly_ any bumps, meaning we still have bumps," said Evie. "Regardless, I'm sure I can pull through this."

"Hey, thanks for the help, by the way," said Ben. "I'm really glad you're here. Aside from Mal, I could never ask someone else as brilliant as you to help me."

Evie smiles, flattered by the compliment.

"Happy to serve the king, as always," said Evie, playfully bowing to her friend.

Evie waves goodbye as she leaves the office. Ben smiles and rests his chin on his fist as he watches her leave. As Evie closes the door, she notices Ben staring and smiles sheepishly. Ben had to stop smiling and look sophisticated as she left. All Ben can do now is scold himself.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ WAYS TO BE WICKED ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Evie meets up with Doug in the hallway. He was clearly bothered by the fact that she forgot about their study date. Usually one would catch their breath and prepare themselves when confronting your angry significant other. Evie, however, feeling so confident that she can solve this issue, walks up to Doug without stopping for anything.

"Look, I know you're upset," Evie started.

"I'm not upset. I'm just... shocked," said Doug. "What were you doing here?"

"Helping Ben," said Evie. "Someone has to."

"Why?" asked Doug. "Evie, I know you're generous, but this is a whole new different level."

"I'm just being generous, Doug," said Evie. "Besides, the poor soul in that office needs the company. Mal won't give it to him, so... you know."

"Okay, good explanation so I'm not gonna hold this on you," said Doug. "Just, please, tell me when you have something else going on. I sat in my room with so much anxiety that I could've died."

Evie giggled at Doug's exaggeration. Doug couldn't keep himself from smiling. She was just so beautiful when she giggles.

"You haven't finished studying, have you?" asked Evie.

"I read half of everything," said Doug.

"Then we still have enough to study together," said Evie.

Evie holds Doug's hand as they walk back to Auradon Prep together. The optimism within Evie remains. She knew she made a mistake today, but she was always certain that she and Doug would overcome any obstacle.

* * *

Mal was just leaning back on her locker while listening to a sad song on her phone. She knows it's counterproductive to listen to a sad song to alleviate her gloomy mood, but considering that a rock-and-roll song she listened to earlier didn't help, she decided to just wallow in self-pity. She lip-syncs the lyrics as her fingers tap the locker to the beat.

When one of her earpieces was pulled from her ear, she stops and turns her head. The hand that grabbed the earpiece belonged to none other than Evie.

"Hey," Evie greeted her. "Whatcha listenin' to?"

Mal pulls the earpiece back before Evie could listen to the song she's playing.

"Don't have to be so rude about it," said Evie.

"What do you want, E?" Mal asked, using her sass to hide her sorrow.

"You weren't in our dorm, so I came looking for you," said Evie. "Judging by the sparkle in your eyes suggesting incoming tears and the subtle frown on your face, I assume you're feeling glum."

"And you're not gonna leave unless I tell you why, huh?" Mal guessed.

"We may be far from best friends, but I'm still gonna be there for you," said Evie.

Mal confesses her problem. "It's Carlos."

"Please tell me he's okay?" Evie asked nervously.

"Don't worry. I didn't do anything to him... apart from damaging his 3D printer," said Mal.

"And why were you using his 3D printer?" asked Evie.

"It was already broken before, thanks to Chad. I just wanted to help. I thought a favor would suffice as a birthday gift," said Mal. "Safe to say it only made things worse, and I don't just mean his printer. I meant for me and him."

"I've noticed you stalking him these past few weeks," said Evie. "Are you so desperate to repair your relationship with him?"

"We're talking about the guy who is the very reason I came to Cotillion. The guy who I have caused the most harm to during my evil phase," said Mal. "Of course, I'm desperate. But my desperation is only making it worse."

"And?" Evie asked, knowing Mal was holding something back.

"He says I don't need him in my life," said Mal. "He's wrong, but... he won't believe it."

"Come here," Evie said as she put one arm around Mal, pulling her into a friendly side hug.

Mal returns the favor.

"Let me ask you. Without Carlos, who are you?" Evie asked.

"A sad song," Mal answered honestly.

"Then show him," said Evie. "Maybe then he'll let you in."

"But how?" asked Mal.

"You have to decide how," said Evie. "By the way, are you gonna audition for the singing contest? It's tonight."

Mal's eyes widened as she brainstormed an idea.

"Actually, I think am going to audition," said Mal. "Tell the boys to show up. I want them to be there."

* * *

After playing Tourney with the Tourney team, Carlos walks back to the school with Dude. The dog, however, would not stop talking about Mal throughout the walk.

"... and on top of that, she said the L word," Dude said.

"Dude, love is not just applied to romance. It's also part of family and friendship," said Carlos. "Mal loves me, I can see that. But it's just platonic."

"What's platonic?" asked Dude.

"It means _not_ romantic," said Carlos.

Carlos stopped walking when he saw Evie in the distance, running towards him.

"Hey, Carlos" she greeted him. "Hey, Dude." She bends down to pet the dog.

"Hey, Evie," Carlos greeted. "I, uh, never got to thank you for the card. It's beautiful."

"You're welcome," Evie replied with a smile, proud of herself.

"So, why're you here?" Carlos asked.

"I just came to get you and Jay," said Evie. "The auditions for the singing competition are tonight and Mal wants both of you to be there to cheer for us."

"Of course we'll be there. How could I possibly miss a chance to hear my best friend's beautiful voice?" Carlos replied.

Evie blushed a bit, touched by the compliment.

"I thought I was your best friend," Dude said to Carlos.

"You're both my best friends," said Carlos. "Evie, you know I'll always be there for you, but honestly I'm scared that Mal is the one asking for me."

"There's a reason she asked for you," said Evie. "And I assure you, it's a good reason."

"A performance as a birthday gift," Carlos guessed.

"Just give her this chance, Carlos," Evie pleaded. "I know that's strange coming from the person who punched her in the face for betraying us, but you know you can trust me."

"Fine," said Carlos. "What could go wrong?"

"She sings a terrible song," Dude answered.

"It was a rhetorical question, Dude," said Carlos.

* * *

Jay and Carlos showed up at the theater room for the auditions for Auradon Prep's singing competition. More than half the school was there, cheering for their friends in hopes that they make the cut.

The two boys sat with Ben, Chad, Jane, Doug, and Jordan just as it was Evie's turn to sing. She sang "Love is the Name," which was one of her personal favorites. The students and the judges were both entranced by her wonderful voice. Even Gil, who was also in the audience, was wowed. As soon as she finished, everyone stood up and clapped their hands, cheering as well.

"I think there's no question to what our reply is," said the drama teacher. "Evie, you're in."

Everyone cheered again, especially Evie's friends. She runs down the stage and hugs her friends, celebrating her accomplishment.

"Okay, only one more student," said the drama teacher. "Mal."

Mal walked on to the stage looking subtly nervous. As soon as she saw Carlos in the audience, that subtlety disappeared. She grabs the microphone and takes a deep breath before, preparing to sing.

"So, Mal, what are you singing tonight?" asked the drama teacher.

"Sad Song," Mal answered.

"A rather depressing choice," said the drama teacher.

"Let's just say I have a second reason for this audition," Mal said with a small smile.

Mal's "friends" exchanged looks in response, wondering what she could be up to. Their contemplation was cut short when the purple-haired sorceress started to sing.

 **Mal**

 _You and I  
We're like fireworks in symphony explodin' in the sky  
With you, I'm alive  
Like all the missing pieces of my heart, they finally collide_

 _So stop time right here in the moonlight  
'Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes_

 _Without you, I feel broke  
Like I'm half of a whole  
Without you, I've got no hand to hold  
Without you, I feel torn  
Like a sail in a storm  
Without you, I'm just a sad song  
I'm just a sad song_

All eyes were on Ben now. Mal had openly confessed that she had a second reason for auditioning and they all think that the reason is that she's trying to win back Ben's love. Even Ben himself was convinced that he was the true target of the song.

Carlos, meanwhile, was the only one who knew who the song was directed... and maybe Evie knew too, considering her previous conversation with Mal.

 **Mal**

 _With you, I fall  
It's like I'm leavin' all my past in silhouettes upon the wall  
With you, I'm a beautiful mess  
It's like we're standin' hand in hand with all our fears upon the edge_

 _So stop time right here in the moonlight  
'Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes_

 _Without you, I feel broke  
Like I'm half of a whole  
Without you, I've got no hand to hold  
Without you, I feel torn  
Like a sail in the storm  
Without you, I'm just a sad song  
_

 _You're the perfect melody  
The only harmony  
I want to hear  
You're my favorite part of me  
With you standin' next to me  
I've got nothin' to fear_

 _Without you, I feel broke  
Like I'm half of a whole  
Without you, I've got no hand to hold  
Without you, I feel torn  
Like a sail in a storm  
Without you, I'm just a sad song  
I'm just a sad song_

Everyone stood up and clapped. They clearly enjoyed her performance. Her voice was absolutely wonderful and caused some of the students to shed a tear, especially the drama teacher.

"That... was... wonderful," said the drama teacher, sniffing in between words. "Mal, you're in."

The cheering continued as Mal smiled, happy to have made the cut. As she waved to the crowd, she looked at the one person who wasn't standing. Carlos. He was just sitting there, clapping but looking stunned. Mal's smile grew wider, knowing that he knew who the song was exactly for. When he saw her looking directly at him, he puts on a genuine smile, telling her that he received the message clearly.

Mal then said something to him silently. Carlos was able to read her lips, though. She was saying:

"Happy birthday"

* * *

In Uma's dorm, Uma, Harry, and Ginny were comparing the two map pieces and they seem to link, apart from the obvious gap in the middle. Regardless, Uma was liking the progress.

"Well done," she said. "Just one more piece and it's complete."

"One thing's for sure, it wasn't in the library," said Ginny. "I checked every pirate-related book while Harry was keeping Gil occupied."

"I can understand keeping him out of the loop, but even an moron like him will get suspicious," said Harry.

"We just need to wait a little longer," said Uma. "The fact that Gil is a moron is the very reason he has to stay out of this."

"I have to ask you again, Uma. Are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Ginny.

"I'm very sure," said Uma confidently. "What is underneath the Enchanted Wood is definitely what we need to change everything, and I mean _really_ change everything."

"Ooh, I already have some ideas of my own," said Ginny, thinking of some evil ideas.

"But we have to find the final piece of the map before summer," said Uma. "What better way to celebrate the end of the school year than by taking over Auradon?"

"What about Mal?" asked Ginny. "Knowing her, she'll know we're up to something, if she doesn't know already."

"Then we have to sell this trying-to-be-good act. It won't be easy, but hey, Mal and her friends managed to dupe everyone here until Beasty Boy's coronation," said Uma.

"So, you're asking us to take our goodness lessons seriously," Harry guessed.

"If we fool everyone into thinking we're going straight, then we won't have a problem executing our plan," said Uma.

"I can't wait," said Ginny. "The looks on their faces when they find out, I can picture it already."

Uma feels now is the time to give a speech. "We must remain perseverant. Our sail towards success won't be smooth, but we must endure. We will smile and laugh our way through the waves of hardship that threaten to sink us no matter how much it hurts. Those poor unfortunate souls will never see us coming. Our deception will be like a mist. Once the mist clears, all they will see is sailing to the top of the world. We ride with the tide!"

"We ride with the tide!" Harry and Ginny exclaimed as they raised their fists.

"We ride with the tide!"

The fourth voice came from none other than Gil, who just happened to be outside the door.

"Um... why are we riding with the tide?" He asked through the door, confused.

Uma facepalms. Harry uses his hook to facepalm (or hook-palm). Ginny shakes her head in annoyance.

* * *

Thirty minutes after curfew, Carlos sneaks out of his dorm to meet up with Mal at the garden outside the school. She had left a letter for him telling him where and when to meet. When he showed up, he found her admiring the bat orchids as she chewed on a strawberry, one of the handful she brought. As soon as she saw him, she offered him one. He shakes his head to say no, but Mal insisted. So, Carlos grabs the strawberry and eats it.

"So, what did you bring me out here for?" He asked while chewing.

"To ask you one question," Mal answered. "What did you think?"

"I think the clapping pretty much tells it all," said Carlos.

"True, but I wasn't just talking about the singing," said Mal.

After swallowing, Carlos says, "Well, my answer to your question is just another question."

"Which is?" Mal asked.

Carlos' lip twitched as he asked. "Why do you need me? I mean, I understand how much you need me. I just don't know why."

Mal eats another strawberry before answering. "Do you remember the night before I betrayed CJ and came home to you?"

"You saw me and Evie dancing," Carlos remembered.

"And I told you that seeing you two helped me change my mind about my path," Mal reminded him.

"I still don't see how seeing me and Evie becoming friends again helped you realize CJ was just using you," said Carlos.

"To be honest, that was half a lie," said Mal. "Yes, in a way, you and Evie reconciling right in front of me helped me open my eyes. It takes the right kind of people to repair a broken heart. But the real reason I came back wasn't to make amends."

"Then what was it?" asked Carlos.

Mal walks closer towards Carlos and says, "You."

"Me?" Carlos asked, confused.

"Yes," Mal said with a smile. "Carlos, the reason I walk your footsteps and breathe your air is because I want you and me to be, well... you and me."

Carlos wasn't sure what Mal was trying to say or what she wasn't trying to say. He understand the first "you and me," but the second one was pretty vague.

"Carlos, ever since I transformed into a dragon, my inhibitions were dying," Mal continued. "I was slowly turning into that rebel from the Isle, only with no inhibitions holding me back. After I died, my eyes opened to a new view of the world. Death has helped me realize so many things I could not admit before. Among those things is how you are more important to me than I thought before."

"Meaning...?" Carlos asked, still confused.

"We wouldn't be in this position if it wasn't for you," said Mal. "Granted, becoming evil and hurting you was my choice, but coming to Cotillion and giving Ben a second chance, that was you. Stopping me and Evie from keeping our girl talk to ourselves, that was you. It's all the matter of the right dominoes toppling over one another that lead to where we are right now."

"I'm still not getting your point," Carlos said honestly, feeling even more confused.

"The point is, you are a bigger part of me than we both realize and I'm ready to embrace that," said Mal. "Maybe you don't need me, but I need you. That may sound selfish, especially considering it's _your_ special day and not mine. But it's because that I need you is why you should give me a second chance."

"Okay, less confused now," said Carlos. "But still confused."

"Don't think too hard about it," said Mal. "Just feel."

Mal traces a shape on Carlos' chest and plants a long kiss on his cheek. Carlos tried to appear unaffected, but the reddening of his cheeks were a dead giveaway. Mal silently chuckled at the sight as she walks away.

"Happy birthday, Snowball," she said to him one more time.

As he watched Mal walk away, Carlos looks down at the chocolate cupcake on his hand. Mal had slipped it on his hand while she was kissing him. The candle was already lit. Feeling better thanks to Mal, Carlos feels like making a real birthday wish now. He closes his eyes and makes a wish in his head. He opens his eyes and blows out the candle.

He smiled.

* * *

As soon as she returned to her dorm, Mal plops down on her bed and writes down on her diary.

 _"Dear Diary,_

 _Today, I just killed two birds with one stone. I made Carlos happy on his birthday and gave myself hope for success in my pursuit. That may sound kinda selfish of me, but you know I always act according to my best interest. It doesn't mean I didn't care about making Carlos happy. He just wanted to be alone on his birthday, and I didn't want that for him. Being alone is never a good thing, I should know. Do you wanna know how I made him happy? It's simple. I just sang a song to him. Cheesy, I know, but it worked. It was because it wasn't just any song. It was a song that allowed me to tell him how I feel. Maybe I was being cryptic, but I've always enjoyed keeping my victims guessing. Not that I'm saying that Carlos is a victim, of course._

 _Without him, I'm a sad song. In everyone's eyes and ears, I was referring to Ben. Well, I don't blame them. He and I were, after all, engaged once. But only Carlos, and maybe Evie, know who the song was actually for. The message behind the song was clear, but I had almost revealed it before. I said the L word right in front of him. It was a very emotional moment and I couldn't hold myself back. I may not have said all the three words, but I said enough to make him suspicious. I didn't want him to be at this time. I haven't even regained his friendship yet. Oh, well. I guess it's time for a change of plans. Maybe I should stop being subtle and speed things up. After all, I'm following the third principle of Mal's Strategic Thinking. Throw away Plan A and write down a Plan B._

 _Speaking of plans, Uma is up to something. I saw Gil earlier today, acting strange, talking about Harry and Ginny hiding something from him. She's doing exactly what me and my friends did when we first came here. Plotting Auradon's downfall. Well, they don't know I'm on to them. Shrimpy better be looking over her shoulder, because from this day and forward, I am her shadow. No one ever suspects your own shadow to be watching you._

 _'Til next time  
\- Mal"_

 **This was a lot of fun, honestly. The subplots were hard to plan out, but the Marlos part was fun to write. Like Mal said, no more subtlety. It's time to speed things up. You get more to do when you're done being subtle. Don't you agree.**

 **By the way, did you guys catch the inside joke with Evie's song choice during the audition?**

 **"Sad Song" by We The Kings ft. Elena Coats**


	6. Friday the 13th

**SUMMARY: Bad luck strikes Auradon! Friday the 13th has come and the students of Auradon Prep are suffering from a series of unfortunate events. No one is safe, whether it's Mal with her magic, Evie with her relationship, Uma with her secret, and many more. Can the school survive the unluckiest day of the year?**

 **Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

 **I'd like to thank the following reviews for reviewing the previous chapter: DragonEmperor999, josephinea, xez2003, Mustang52, Quartz Rider, Guest, CarvieCamfia**

It is a popular belief that Friday the 13th is the day where bad luck occurs like magic. It was as if the day was made to turn superstition into reality. Simple actions like spilling salt, walking past a black cat, and breaking a mirror causing bad luck became not only real on this very day but seem to amplify the amount of bad luck that comes with these mistakes.

But not even the worst day of the year will stop Mal from getting what she wants. And what she wants today... is an evening alone with a certain someone she has taken a particular interest in. That certain someone has a name. His name was Carlos De Vil.

The son of Cruella De Vil was currently playing tag with his canine companion, Dude. Mal watched from the distance. It made her smile to see him smiling more lately. She couldn't help but feel some pride. After all, the reason he is smiling more often is because she has been spending more time with him, trying to return him to the brave, bold boy who talked her into expressing her feelings about being royally perfect. Granted, she was the one responsible for breaking him in the first place, but since no one, not even Evie or Jay could help him, she was his only option.

"Okay, Mal. There's no need for you to be Carlos-shy. It's Carlos," Mal said to herself, trying to steel herself for what she is about to do. "Just walk up to him and ask him. Just don't be demanding. Be desperate but subtle. Be sweet but composed. Smile but don't smirk."

Mal casually walks towards Carlos as he runs as fast as he can away from Dude. He was fast, she has to admit. It was a big reason why he made the Tourney team. According to a sports analyst on TourneyCenter, he runs so fast that he can challenge the best runners on a 100-meter sprint. Of course, Carlos would never accept the challenge. He would rather grow up to be either a computer software engineer, a web designer, an electronics technician, or anything involving computers and technology.

"Hey, Snowball," she called.

Carlos stopped running as soon as he heard Mal's voice. Unfortunately, his pause caused him to be tagged by Dude.

"You're it," said Dude.

"For the record, I was distracted," Carlos said to his dog. He looks Mal and says, "Hey, Mal."

"I just came to ask you if you want to hang out tonight," Mal asked.

"Sure, why not?" Carlos replied.

"I'm not talking about your healing sessions," said Mal. "I'm talking about... you and me."

Mal moves closer with a smile on her face. Carlos stepped back, confused and a bit afraid of her twinkling at him. She, however, takes a step forward with every step he takes backwards. When she held his hand, he stopped and just stared. Mal realizes that she was being a little intimidating so she loosens her grip on his hand and drops the smile halfway.

"Carlos, I'm being serious here," said Mal. "You and me. Tonight. Just a _friendly_ play date between... friends. How does that sound?"

"Uh... were you drinking cider before you came here?" Carlos asked, assuming Mal's lighter behavior is caused by her favorite drink.

"Carlos, I'm being _super_ serious," said Mal. "I don't just want us to be getting together just to fix you. I want us to spent legitimate time together."

"I thought we already did that," said Carlos.

"I'm not talking about planning pranks, Snowball," said Mal. "I'm talking about just you and me sitting under the stars, keeping each other company, talking about... stuff..."

Mal blinks at Carlos flirtatiously as she holds his hand with both her own.

"I think I need to go and spill some salt. Maybe a brick will hit me in the head and wake me up from this nightmare," said Carlos, feeling uncomfortable by the moment.

Carlos was about to walk away, but Mal kept her grip on his hand, keeping him from leaving.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I know this looks weird," said Mal, dropping her smile.

"Very weird," Carlos added.

"But I just feel like we're not taking this seriously enough. Taking _us_ seriously enough," said Mal.

"And here I am still wondering what _us_ is," said Carlos.

Mal twitches her lips and then sighs in defeat.

"You know what, just forget I ever said anything," Mal said as she let go. "It was very stupid of me, thinking we can work _us_ out."

Dude nuzzles up against Carlos' leg, trying to get his attention. Carlos looks down in response.

"Dude, she's making a move. Go for it," Dude whispered.

Carlos looks back and forth between Mal and Dude. Mal had a defeated look on her face, while Dude kept nudging his leg so he can "make a move." Carlos decides to pick up Dude and walk away. As to not be rude, he waves goodbye at Mal, who smiled and waved back. Her smile drops as soon as he was out sight. Mal kicks a pebble across the grass, frustrated that she was failed to ask Carlos that one simple question.

"Can this day get any worse?" She asked herself.

A meowing sound came. Mal turns around and finds a black cat. It was rather adorable, she thought.

"Aww, where did you come from little guy?" Mal asked as she picked up the cat. "I've always wanted one of you. Mom's a lousy pet."

Suddenly, a fire sparked and lit on the grass. The cat got scared and ran away. After making sure no one was looking, Mal puts out the fire with her magic.

"Okay, I probably should not have touched that cat," she said to herself, thinking she's cursed with bad luck.

* * *

Carlos was about to return to his dorm with Dude when he accidentally bumped into someone after turning a corner. It was Evie. She stumbles backwards as her heel, for some reason, snaps. She was about to fall, but Carlos catches her before she hit the floor.

"Thanks," Evie said.

"You're welcome," said Carlos, smiling awkwardly. "Did something happen to your heel?"

"I... have no rottin' idea," said Evie, confused. "They were fine just now."

"Did anything unusual happened before your got here?" Carlos asked, wondering if the relevance of today was the cause.

Evie was about to say no, until she realized something.

"I did walk under a ladder earlier," said Evie. "Someone was fixing that hole in the wall that Gil created yesterday."

"Oh no," Carlos reacted.

Carlos wanted to let go due to fear of her bad luck spreading on him, but he knew that would be rude of him. So, he kept on holding her, keeping her from falling. Evie couldn't help but giggle at the position they're in. She almost fell, but he caught her, kinda like how two lovers dance a romantic dance.

"Dude, you two look like you're ballroom dancing," Dude commented.

"It does look that way, doesn't it?" Evie laughed.

Carlos laughed a little, agreeing. Evie puts her arm around Carlos as both a friendly gesture and to keep herself from falling.

Suddenly, the click of a camera sounded.

"OMG!"

Evie leans her head back at the same time Carlos turns his. They both see Audrey no too far from where they are. Her phone was held up, and judging by the click, she had just taken a picture of them.

"Carlos, pull me up," Evie asked.

Carlos did as Evie asked him to. Evie stands on one leg, due to her broken hell, as she talks to Audrey, facing her with panic on her face.

"Audrey, please delete that picture," Evie begged.

"Too late," said Audrey, having already posted the picture on her InstaRoyal account. "The whole school knows now. _Evie cheating on Doug with Carlos_. Now, that's a story."

"This is not what it looks like," said Evie.

"Tell that to the seventy-six people who have commented already," said Audrey. "Looks like Little Miss Perfect needs to change her status into Little Miss Naught."

Audrey walks away with a smile that can make the Cheshire Cat grin. Evie was about to chase Audrey, only for Carlos to hold her back. Just the slight ire on her face told him exactly what she intended to do to the daughter of Aurora.

"Before you get revenge, you might want to get some new shoes first," said Carlos.

"I can back to my room myself," said Evie.

Evie lets go of Carlos and walks, only to fall. Fortunately, Carlos caught her before she hit the floor, again.

"You may want to take off your shoes first," said Carlos. "It'll make walking a whole lot easier."

"Right," Evie said as she slapped herself on the forehead, scolding herself for being stupid when she should be smart.

Evie takes off both her shoes and walks towards her room barefooted. She was kinda surprised to see Carlos walking along with her.

"Just in case you encounter any more bad luck," he explained with a caring tone.

Evie smiled.

"I'm confused," said Dude. "Are you eyeing Mal or Blue here?"

Evie and Carlos roll their eyes at Doug's question simultaneously.

"Wait, what's this about eyeing Mal?" Evie asked, curious.

* * *

Mal creates fire unintentionally. Evie's heel snaps for unknown reasons. Audrey happening to be at the right place at the right time to catch Evie and Carlos is a seemingly romantic position and expose them. As if those weren't enough, bad luck continues to spread throughout the school. Students were hit by accident. Some trip and fall. Crazy sequences result in someone's humiliation.

This wasn't the first time. It happens every time Friday the 13th occurs during the school year. No matter how many times they try to avoid bad luck, someone ends up either spilling salt during lunch, breaking a mirror by accident, or a black cat just somehow ends up wandering around the school at this very unlucky day.

Watching the bad luck happening around him, Jay walks through the halls with caution.

A janitor accidentally spills his bucket of water and Gil ends up slipping on the puddle, causing him to crash on his back hard. Uma grimaced because it looked painful, while Harry tried to hold back his laughter.

"Ow..." Gil grunted in pain as he tried to pick himself up.

"I guess the deck swapped you," Harry joked.

"Uh... I don't get it," said Gil.

"Of course you don't," Uma said as she rolled her eyes.

Aziz was throwing a crumpled piece of paper towards a garbage can, but is miss results in Ally bumping into Freddie, who bumped into Diego, who bumped into the janitor, whose mop hits Big Murph, who accidentally crashed on top of Hadie.

"Oh, my goodness!" Ally exclaimed. "Bad luck is spreading like wildfire around here."

"I can feel that..." Hadie grunted, feeling squashed underneath Big Murph's heavy frame.

"It's not my fault," said Big Murph.

"Sorry," Aziz apologized, feeling responsible for the chain of events that followed from his failed shot. "I saw a black cat earlier. I just wanted to test my luck."

"Clearly, you're cursed," said Freddie.

"Did you say black cat?" Gil asked as he was pulled up by his friends. "We saw a black cat earlier."

Lonnie showed up in time to respond to Gil's words.

"Oh, that little guy shows up here every Friday the 13th," said Lonnie. "It's like the spirit of this unfortunate day whispers to its ear to mess with our lives."

"But we always pull through, more or less," said Ally optimistically.

"Hey, Jay. I was just on my way to see you," said Lonnie.

"Really?" Jay asked.

"First of all, yes, I will go on that dinner date with you tomorrow," said Lonnie.

Jay smiled both at Lonnie and himself.

"And second, have you heard about _this_?" Lonnie asked as she pulled up her phone and showed Jay the picture that Audrey took of Evie and Carlos.

"Uh..." Jay clearly didn't know.

"One thing's for sure, Doug will not be happy to see this," Lonnie said as she scrolled down the comments. "Oh, wait. He already saw it, like, five minutes ago... and he's _definitely_ not happy."

"Guys!"

Mal came running towards her friends/enemies with a subtle but panicked look on her face.

"Where's Fairy God Mother?" She asked. "She's not in her office. She's not in Remedial Goodness class. I know I sound like I'm panicking, but I really need her right now."

"Why?" Jay asked.

All of a sudden, magic sparked around Mal's hands until Gil's pants caught on fire. He screams as he runs around, only to end up slipping on the water puddle again. On the bright side, the water extinguished the fire on his pants. On the down side, his back hurts even more.

"That," Mal answered.

* * *

After getting new shoes, Evie rushes towards Doug's dorm to explain the photo that Audrey took. Her boyfriend had just exited his room before she knocked. They stared at each other for a while, unable to speak any words as of the moment. Evie was panic-striken, while Doug was clearly not happy, for reasons that seem obvious.

"I assume you're here to tell me that _this_ is not what it looks like," Doug guessed, holding up the phone, showing her the picture that Audrey posted.

Evie takes a deep breath before explaining, if rather fastly. "I walked past a black cat this morning. I didn't think it would matter until I ran into Carlos and my heel broke. It wasn't even damaged to begin with. It just snapped. I fell, but he caught me. Audrey just happened to be there at the wrong time."

"And what about putting your arm around him?" Doug asked.

"Just a thank-you gesture," said Evie.

"And the blushing?" Doug asked, pointing at Carlos on the picture.

"Oh, he's always like that when I touch him," said Evie. "You know I like to get close to everyone."

"And the way you're looking at him?" asked Doug.

"Doug, you take this way too seriously," said Evie. "This me telling you with complete honesty that what you think is false. Plus, I brought proof."

Evie shows Doug her shoe. The one which heel snapped when she bumped into Carlos.

"Now, time to drop the jealous boyfriend face," said Evie in a slightly demanding tone.

Doug stops looking sour and smiles.

"Now, there's the man I love," said Evie, tapping Doug's cheek playfully. "Doug, we've been together for a year. Why would I ever abandon you?"

"Because there are thousands of guys better than I am," Doug said frankly.

"Maybe, but I decide if you're worthy of me," said Evie. "And you are. You don't have to be handsome or athletic to be my man. You're perfect just the way you are."

Evie kisses Doug on the cheek, which further assures him that Evie is forever faithful to him.

"I guess I overreacted for nothing," Doug admitted, ashamed.

"Self-awareness. I like it," Evie replied.

* * *

In Fairy God Mother's office, Mal was sitting down on a chair, taking deep breaths, trying to keep her magic under control. In the room with her are Jay, Ben, Lonnie, Freddie, and Ally. Mal has set the arms of the chair on fire twice so far, which obviously means that

"I thought your magic only goes out of control when you're emotional," said Ben.

"Two words. Black cat," said Mal. "Too bad. I was gonna name her Hera."

"It's a girl?" Lonnie asked.

Before Mal can answer, Fairy Got Mother enters her office with what appears to be a glowing bracelet in her hand.

"Okay, I got it," she said to Ben. "One question. Why did you need me to get it?"

Ben gestures to Mal. She accidentally lit up the chair's arm again, only to immediately extinguish it.

"Friday the 13th?" Fairy God Mother guessed.

"Obviously," Mal replied sarcastically.

"Well, lucky for us, this bracelet is designed to neutralize your magic," said Fairy God Mother. "Okay, so maybe not fully, considering your magic has grown too powerful. But Merlin and I have been trying our best to counter your magic in the event we need to."

"Being cautious is being smart," Mal replied.

Fairy God Mother was about to put the bracelet on Mal, only for the sorceress' hand to spark with magic, causing the headmistress to shrink back. Mal did her best to stop her magic from rising, which gave Fairy God Mother enough time to put the bracelet on her. And with that, the sparks and fires stopped. Mal tried conjuring a fireball, but she only managed to create a small flame that immediately extinguished itself. The bracelet works.

"So, how long do I have to wear this?" Mal asked.

"Probably until tomorrow," said Fairy God Mother.

"For once, I am glad to be restricted," said Mal.

"So, I guess since it's that time of the year again, we need to consider safety," said Fairy God Mother, facing all the students present. "Four-leaf clovers, horseshoes, lucky dice, and dreamcatchers."

"And those actually work?" Mal asked skeptically.

"We live in Auradon, where everything is magic," said Ben.

"Only you don't use it," Freddie pointed out.

"For good reasons," said Ben. "The purpose of the no-magic rule is to..."

"... teach the new generation that they have to rely on their gifts instead of magic," Freddie said simultaneously with Ben in a mocking way.

Mal snickered, amused.

"Leave it to you to find that funny," said Jay.

"Well, it's a very stupid rule," said Mal.

"Excuse me?" Fairy God Mother questioned.

"I'm just being honest," Mal said with a smug grin. "Isn't that part of being good?"

"Not if it's hurtful honesty," said Ally.

"There are some truths that should remain unsaid," said Lonnie.

"Okay, everyone out, please," Fairy God Mother asked politely. "I have an angsty daughter complaining about poison ivy so I don't have the time for any more meetings today."

"Poison Ivy? Here in school?" Mal questioned.

"It's just a very unlucky day here in Auradon Prep," Fairy God Mother said, summarizing the day in one simple statement.

* * *

Uma was just walking through the halls trying not to care about the chaos that's happening around her. Two students were using ladders to put a banner about the Heroes and Heroines Festival, but when the mysterious black cat walked by, both ladders collapsed. The two students fell and crashed into two students who were passing by. One guy was about to ask a girl out on a date, but he startled her and she dropped her mirror. Two seconds later, she got hit in the head by a book, thrown by one angry student who was aiming for someone else but missed.

Uma had arrived outside to see one of her crew, only to notice that Chad had accidentally spilled salt when he attempted to reach for it without looking.

"Oh no!" Lonnie exclaimed. "Spilled salt. Bad luck."

"Hey, c'mon. I'll be fine. Nothing bad ever happens to Chad Charming," Chad bragged.

Suddenly, something fell from the sky and landed on Chad's shoulder. It appeared to be liquid of some kind and it smelled terrible. Everyone looks up and sees birds flying by.

"Ew! Gross," Audrey reacted, scooting away from Chad.

"Nothing bad, huh?" Lonnie questioned Chad.

"I'm sure it's just a coincidence," said Doug.

"You still don't believe in bad luck?" asked Lonnie.

"I just think that Friday the 13th gets into everyone's heads, therefore unconsciously allowing their actions to appear as bad luck," said Doug.

"I was just used as a bird's toilet, Doug. I think that's all the proof you need of bad luck," said Chad as he wiped the "dropping" off his shoulder. "I mean, you're losing your girlfriend to her best friend, after all."

"Evie explained the situation. She and I are cool," Doug explained.

Uma sees Harry and was about to talk to him when she accidentally runs into a running Jane. Uma ends up accidentally dropping a piece of paper and it lands just in front of Jane. As Jane picked it up, Uma heard a meow and turns around, seeing the black cat that has been plaguing the school with bad luck.

"Why you little..." She growled, scaring the cat away.

"Uh, Uma? Is this a map?" Jane asked.

"Give me that!" Uma yelled, snatching the map back.

"I've seen that location on the map before. That's the Enchanted Wood," said Jane.

Uma started growing nervous, but tried not to look like it as she hides the map.

"Are you going on some treasure hunt?" asked Jane. "You do realize you need permission from my mother, right? I mean, not that I want to deprive you of any fun, but..."

"Jane, just shut it!" Uma interrupted her. "Now, get your poisoned skin away from me and just go away."

"S-Sure," Jane said nervously.

Jane walks around Uma before running away. Uma rolls her eyes as she approaches Harry. He was in the middle of a conversation with Arabella, Ariel's niece.

"... and she just rejected you, just like that?" Arabella asked Harry.

"I do not even know if she truly reciprocates how I feel," Harry said sadly. "She's sailing on the seas while I am just a coral on the ocean floor."

"Oh, you poor thing," Arabella replied with pity.

Arabella gives Harry a hug. Harry was surprised by this action, but accepted it anyway. When he saw Uma, he immediately retreated from the hug. Arabella quickly saw what forced Harry to escape from her arms. Arabella looked back and forth between the ruffled sea witch and the rueful pirate. Awkwardness was definitely filling in the atmosphere.

"Well, I think I'll leave you two alone to talk," said Arabelle. "Nice talking to you, Harry."

"Uh... you too," Harry replied.

Arabella walks away, only to unknowingly pass the black cat. Five seconds later, a swarm of birds flew right past her, causing her to stumble backwards and fall on the table where Audrey, Chad, Lonnie, and Doug were eating lunch on. All five AKs were covered in food. Some kids laughed and took pictures, while others felt pity. Uma and Harry were both definitely part of the former.

"So, you and Arabella, huh?" Uma questioned her first mate.

"She just walked up to me and spoke to me. Apparently, comforting the sorrowful is an instinct practiced here in Auradon," said Harry. "But I promise you, captain, that was purely comfort. Nothing more."

Uma was not about to suspend her disbelief, but why is that? Was she jealous? As if.

"Anyways, we have a problem," said Uma. "Fairy God Mother's little fairy-in-training saw my piece of the map."

"Bad luck?" Harry guessed.

Uma nodded. "Now she knows that I'm planning something involving the Enchanted Wood. We have to take care of her."

Harry raises his hook, assuming Uma was referring to the pirate's way of _taking care_ of someone.

"No hooking, remember?" Uma reminded him as she lowered his hook.

"Then how are we going to make sure the little brat doesn't rat us out?" Harry asked.

"By doing what we do on the Isle of the Lost," said Uma. "Lie."

* * *

Mal was walking slowly across the halls, keeping an eye out for any signs of bad luck. Ben accompanied her just in case she needed assistance. She refused at first, but he wasn't gonna take no for an answer. He didn't have to hold her hand or put his arm around her. He just walked alongside her with that smile on his face. Mal would be lying if she said she wasn't feeling for him again because of that smile. It's part of why she loved him.

Loved. She actually used the past tense in her head. It hurt and relieved her at the same time.

"Mal, I know it's hard being around me these days, but I want you to know that even if we're done, I'm never done with you. Even as friends, I'll always be there for you," said Ben.

"Yeah, well, you know I just don't want this school to fuss over us," said Mal. "I've had enough pressure for one lifetime."

"You shouldn't care, you know that, right?" Ben replied.

"I do," said Mal. "But it's hard to, only because I can't stop fussing over you. And yes, I'm not afraid to admit that."

"That's cute."

Mal and Ben turn to the right to see Evie, who has been eavesdropping on them for a while. The smile on her face gives away what she is thinking about the two of them.

"If you say #Bal, I will remove this bracelet and curse you with bad luck myself," Mal threatened Evie.

"I'm already cursed," said Evie.

"True, but I can make it even worse," Mal said with a smirk.

Mal gives Evie the I-am-watching-you gesture before walking away, leaving the blue-haired narcissist alone with Ben.

"So, how is the situation with Doug?" Ben asked.

"Diffused," Evie answered. "Convincing everyone is taking time, though, but it's a progress."

"It can always be worse," said Ben. "Friday the 13th. The predictable can become unpredictable, and the unpredictable can be a very bad thing."

"Tell that to Gil. Poor guy had to go to the hospital after slipping on another puddle, which totally came out of nowhere from what I saw," said Evie. "Although, I do believe it was the janitor again."

"But the important thing is to endure," said Ben. "Bad luck will defeat you if you let it. If you outrun it, you win."

"You sure know the right words to say, your majesty," Evie said formally.

"Always something new to learn, Councilor," Ben replied formally, playing along.

Evie continued the playacting by bowing down. Unfortunately, she stepped on a piece of gum. Her attempt to lift her foot to unstick it from the gum only resulted in her foot slipping out of her shoe. She falls forward only to land into Ben's arms. She looks up at him to see him smiling at her. She couldn't help but put on a smile as she blushed. Usually, she's used to being close to some physically like this, be it a friend or her boyfriend, but this was different. How?

The sound of the clicking of a phone's camera was heard, causing the two to immediately let go of each other. They turn their heads to see a arm sticking out of a corner with a phone in hand. That hand retracted out of sight.

"Holy poison apples," Evie cursed.

"Uh..."

"Mind my language, I know, Ben," Evie interrupted him.

Both their phones beeped, meaning they received a notification. They both got the same one. The person who took the picture had posted the it on InstaRoyal. It didn't take long until the comments piled up, all of them saying negative stuff about Evie. Chad had even commented the very same words he used to describe her during Family Day last year. A gold digger and a cheater.

"Good thing I upgraded Mal's sleeping perfume, because Chad is about to take a really long nap," Evie said sweetly, if only to cover her anger.

If Ben was being honest with himself, he was a little afraid.

* * *

Carlos was currently helping Eleanor return to her dorm by pushing on her wheelchair gently. Eleanor's arm was currently wrapped in a cast because she injured her elbow when she fell off her wheelchair due to a bad luck situation involving an exploding water fountain.

"You didn't have to do this. You built this chair so I can move myself," said Eleanor.

"True, but I'd rather keep my eye on you, especially considering what today is and what happened to you," said Carlos, expressing his concern.

"I can see why Evie calls you a true friend," said Eleanor.

"Trust me. I'm not all that," said Carlos pessimistically.

"I know Mal got too deep under your skin, but you have to learn to patch yourself up instead of waiting for your scars to heal," said Eleanor.

"My scars'll never heal," said Carlos. "And yes, I know you meant my emotional scars, but you know what I meant."

"Why have you never asked her to remove them?" asked Eleanor.

Carlos looks at both his shoulders. The scars may be covered by sleeves, but that won't hide them from both Carlos' eyes and mind.

"I guess it's because I know that as long as I have them, I know that she'll always be looking out for me," said Carlos. "Yes, I know I've been quite bitter towards her since her return, for obvious reasons, of course. But in spite all that, I do believe her when she says that she cares about me."

"Maybe there's hope for both of you," said Eleanor.

"Both of us," Carlos mumbled as he flashed back to his awkward moment with Mal earlier.

"What about the both of us?"

Carlos turns around and sees Mal, smiling at him. He wanted to run, but he didn't want to leave Eleanor behind, so he swallowed his fear and tries his best to smile.

"Listen, I just want to apologize again for this morning," said Mal. "I, um, may have tried to rush things a little too soon..."

"Rush things?" Eleanor questioned with a raised eyebrow, curious and intrigued.

"Mal, don't worry. It's okay," Carlos assured the purple-haired sorceress. "I'm sorry for making you feel that way. I just... it's unexpected, that's all. I didn't really know what to say."

"I'd ask you to say yes, but that would be too demanding of me," Mal said with a genuine smile.

Carlos laughed a little, confused and delighted by the way Mal was looking at him. Eleanor was suspicious, as shown by her looking back and forth between the sorceress and the puppy lover.

"Am I sensing what I think I'm sensing here?" She thought out loud.

Mal knew that the paralyzed girl was catching on.

"Well, it depends on your point of..."

Mal stopped when she caught something in the corner of her eye. There was a lizard on the wall, but it was no ordinary lizard. It was her mother. She knows it. The green and purple scales on it makes it obvious.

"How the hell did you get out?" She asked.

The lizard ran away as Carlos and Eleanor turned to the direction where Mal was looking, wondering who she was talking to.

"Uh, Mal, there's nothing there," said Carlos.

"No, there was something, someone there just a second ago," Mal said, grinding her teeth together. "Mother is loose."

"What?!" Carlos and Eleanor reacted.

Suddenly, the bracelet on Mal's wrist started glowing randomly. It then started to vibrate. Random colors started flying out of the bracelet. Mal's fingers were starting to catch fire. Carlos slowly stands back while pulling Eleanor away from Mal. The bracelet continued to go crazy until, for some reason, it shattered into pieces. Mal's magic started going out of control.

Fires started. Electric cables exploded out of the wall. The ground below cracked like there was an earthquake. Carlos had to pull Eleanor away from the line of the cracking.

"Oh, for mother's sake!" Mal cursed.

"You said it."

Mal turns around and sees Evie, who was smiling nervously. Obviously, Evie was hiding something and knew Mal was not going to like it once she finds out. Considering her specific response to her words, Mal knew exactly what Evie wanted to tell her.

"My mom escaped, didn't she?" Mal asked sarcastically, considering she had just seen her mother recently.

"It was an accident," Evie said in her defense. "I knocked the cage over while I was... dancing...?"

"Sweet mother of mother!" Mal cursed as she facepalmed.

Mal's increased anger causes her to accidentally rip off the doors of an entire section of locker from their hinges, scaring her friends.

* * *

Things were getting worse and worse in Auradon Prep. Mal's out-of-control magic has amplified the bad luck of every single action.

The chemistry lab is destroyed due to a chemical accident resulting from the black cat's presence. The cafeteria is a delicious mess. The bathrooms are a stinky mess. All the electricity in the school was malfunctioning and threatening the students. This wasn't the first time, but it was definitely worse this year. Way worse. Some students are hurt, either by fire or electricity.

The school had to be evacuated, but some remained trapped inside due to fires and electrified waters.

"Okay, new rule. No more classes on Friday the 13th," Fairy God Mother decided.

"Agreed," said Jane, scratching the blisters on her skin.

"Jane, I told you. Don't scratch. It'll only make it worse," said Fairy God Mother.

"Where's Evie?" Doug asked, noticing that his girlfriend isn't among the crowd.

"She's still inside," said Jane.

"So are Mal, Carlos, Jay, Eleanor, Uma and her crew," said Ben.

"Uh, I'm right here."

Everyone turned to Ginny, who raised her hand to draw attention. So, that means only one out three members of Uma's crew have made it out safely.

"Wait! What about Dude?" Jane wondered.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ WAYS TO BE WICKED ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos, and Eleanor run through the fire-infested halls.

"I'm pretty sure Ben's reconsidering his decision of bringing me back here," Mal commented.

"Uh, Ben didn't..."

Evie covers Eleanor's mouth, preventing her from finishing his sentence, fearing she may reveal something that shouldn't be revealed.

"Mal, can't you just use your magic?" Jay asked.

"No, I can't violate my parameters," said Mal.

"I'm sure Ben and Fairy God Mother can make an exception for this," said Carlos.

"The point of being here in Auradon Prep is to learn how to use our own two hands instead of magic to live our lives," said Mal. "Besides, I can't control my magic. If I so much as try anything..."

Suddenly, the male's restroom door was blown off its hinges by a fire that started inside.

"It'll only get worse," Mal finished. "So, let's use our heads to get ourselves out of this mess."

"There's a fire extinguisher over that," Carlos said, pointing at a glass case where the fire extinguisher is placed.

One problem, though. To get to the case, they have to get past the fire blocking their way. Mal wastes no time rushing there, knowing she can survive the fire. However, her sudden course of action caused a fiery explosion, sending everyone flying backwards. The four VKs lie down on the floor with bruises while Eleanor was knocked off her wheelchair.

She then surrounded by a ring of fire, trapping her within. She knew she could save herself, but she couldn't risk revealing her secret. Fortunately, the other VKs were too busy picking themselves up and, to her benefit, were not looking her direction.

Holding her necklace tightly in her hand, Eleanor turns off the fires surrounding her, allowing her to crawl to her wheelchair. Carlos came to just in time to help her sit down again.

"Are you okay?" Carlos asked.

"Thanks to you," Eleanor replied, trying not to sound suspicious.

After helping Evie get up, Jay looks towards the glass case again. There was no way through the fire, but he found a way above it. Using his parkour skills, he jumps towards the locker, plants one foot on it, and then springs himself up and over the fire. After a soft landing, thanks to a perfectly-timed tumble, Jay smashes the case and grabs the fire extinguisher.

"Okay, how does this thing work exactly?" Jay asked.

"P.A.S.S.," Evie answered.

Jay thought Evie meant that he had to pass it to her so he pulls his arm back, preparing to throw the fire extinguisher, until Evie interrupted him.

"No, I didn't mean pass it to me," said Evie. "P.A.S.S. is an acronym. _Pull_ the pin. _Aim_ the base of the fire. _Squeeze_ the trigger. _Sweep_ side to side."

"Oh. Well, why didn't you say that in the first place?" Jay replied.

"Just rescue us, Jay!" Mal yelled.

Jay pulls the pin, aims the nozzle at the fire, squeezes the trigger, and sweeps the hose side to side as the fire extinguisher does its work. Jay followed his friends across the halls as he extinguished the flames. The last fire was taken out by water that seemed to be guided by magic, courtesy of Uma, accompanied by Harry and Gil.

"You guys look terrible," Mal commented.

"Yeah, well, so do you," Uma retorted.

"The ladies don't look terrible," said Gil.

Uma smacked Gil upside the head.

"Respect the women, Gil," Harry said as he lightly slapped Gil in the face with his hook.

"Strange coming from you," Evie replied.

"Let's get out of here," said Mal.

"Hey, what about me?"

Dude came running in and jumped right into Carlos' arms. Carlos hugged his dog tight, all because he was so worried of what happened to him.

"I thought something bad happened to you," Carlos said with relief.

"Well, my tail caught on fire and a black cat did run past me on my way, but it could be worse," said Doug.

Carlos quickly but gently puts Dude down, afraid that whatever kind of bad luck that he was plagued with by the black cat could rub off on him.

"What?" Dude asked, confused as to why he was put down.

* * *

Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos, Eleanor, and Dude exited the school to rejoin the others. They were covered in soot and bruises from the fire, but they were alright. Evie wasted no time pampering herself as soon as she made it outside, much to amusement of her friends since this is typical behavior for her. To everyone's surprise, Ben walks forward and hugs Mal. Mal hugged him back without hesitation, knowing he was happy to see that she was okay.

"Thank goodness you're alright," said Ben. "Although, you got a little something..." Ben gestured to her singed hair.

"I'll live through it," said Mal.

"Well, we couldn't have!" Chad yelled. "Ben, she almost got us killed! How can you be so cool around her?"

"It's not her fault, Chad," said Ben. "It's Friday the 13th. It got to her, same as us."

"We were lucky to get out alive, Ben," said Audrey. "But who's to say this is the last time?"

Mal rolled her eyes. She didn't bother to defend herself, because she knew it was pointless.

"Guys, please, that's enough," Evie pleaded. "It's over. The school is mess, but we are here. We're all okay. That's what matters."

"Evie's right," Fairy God Mother agreed. "Auradon Prep is off limits until the damage is repaired. You will all be returned home. The wounded will be taken to the hospital immediately. Feel free to stay and help."

"And you can start by cleaning Chad's uniform," said Mal.

"Why?" Chad asked. "It's already cleaned."

Mal removes her hand from behind her back and reveals a four-leaf clover. Specifically, the four-leaf clover that was given to Chad. Without it, Chad receives yet another "gift" from the birds above, in the form of an icky stain on his uniform. Chad looks at Fairy God Mother and gestures to Mal, asking if she should be punished for this action. Fairy God Mother ignores him and quickly tends to her daughter. Mal, meanwhile, laughed.

"Oh, and Audrey, you might wanna take a trip to the salon," Mal said.

"Why? My hair's fine, well, sort of," said Audrey, looking at her slightly damaged hair.

Mal reaches into her jacket and takes out another four-leaf clover. It belonged to Audrey, who gets the same "gift" from the birds above, only instead of staining her clothes, the "gift" stained her hair. Audrey shrieks in horror as she grabbed Chad and shook him for no reason. Mal laughed again, enjoying herself.

Fairy God Mother and the students started preparing to leave the campus, except for Mal and her circle of "friends." Mal, however, was not in the mood to talk to anyone. She just stared at the school, remembering the damage that has been done as a result of her magic, even if it wasn't directly her fault.

Ben approaches Evie, who continues to look at herself in her Magic Mirror.

"Thank you," said Ben. "I didn't know how I could've stopped that fight without going all Beast on them."

"Well, you should be happy to have me around," Evie said with a smile. "Just because you're king, it doesn't mean you can do everything. Most often than not, you need the help."

"And I will always accept yours," Ben said.

Evie and Ben smiled at each other before the king decided to leave and join Fairy God Mother. This left Evie with her dejected boyfriend. Knowing that he must've been watching her and Ben, as well as remembering the picture of her and Ben that was released to the entire school, she knew what he was thinking.

"Look, Doug..."

"Evie, I know you're gonna say. Bad luck made you fall into Ben's arms," said Doug.

"Oh, well, good," Evie said, sounding relieved that she didn't have to explain.

"But the way you two look at each other, I can't shake it off," said Doug.

"Doug, Ben is my bes... ex-best friend's ex," Evie pointed out.

"Still, that doesn't change the fact that you two have been extra chummy with each other recently," said Doug. "Bad luck can mess with our actions, but they can't mess with our emotions. I don't know if I'm just being paranoid or not, but I do know this. There is something between you and Ben. Until you can be honest with me, I don't think we should be talking."

"Are you breaking up with me?" Evie asked.

"No," said Doug. "We're just taking a break. Different thing."

Doug walked away, leaving Evie feeling blue. Friday the 13th had done more to her than just damage hair and singed clothes. It endangered her relationship with Doug. But could what he was saying be true? Was there something between her and Ben?

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ WAYS TO BE WICKED ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Uma had to take Jane away from Fairy God Mother so they can talk. Considering that Jane knew about the map, Uma had to do something to make sure she doesn't say a word to anyone. Since "taking her out of the picture" is not an option, she opts for telling her a lie. A lie that sounds so convincing that she wouldn't question it.

"A surprise, really?" Jane asked after listening to Uma's story. "For who?"

"Harry," Uma answered. "I wanted to do something nice for him. I mean, isn't that what you people here in Auradon do? I thought a treasure hunt in the Enchanted Wood would do the trick. The map is in pieces because I thought a treasure hunt before the actual treasure hunt would be twice the fun. I don't want him moping about CJ 24/7."

"Well, I think that's very sweet of you," said Jane.

"We're all just trying to do better," Uma lied, if convincingly. "Just don't tell anyone, okay? I don't want him to know until the time is right."

"I promise I won't tell anyone," Jane promised.

"Good," said Uma.

As Jane returned to her mother, Uma grins evilly, feeling glad that she has handled the one obstacle that could've ruined her plans for Auradon.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ WAYS TO BE WICKED ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Carlos was staring at Mal from the distance. He couldn't take his mind off about what she asking of him earlier today. She was being very vague about the definition of _us_ , but the look in her eyes and the smile on her face made her intentions seem obvious. Still, he didn't know how to respond. What is he even supposed to say?

"This is just a guess, but I'm certain you're conflicted," Eleanor guessed as she rolled towards the white-haired tech prodigy.

"Very," Carlos confirmed. "Mal wants an evening alone with me. I didn't know what to say. I guess I'm just afraid she an ulterior motive outside of just seeking to reconcile."

"I think the solution is obvious. You have stop being afraid," said Eleanor.

"I know," said Carlos.

"But?" Eleanor knew there was more.

"But I can't help this strange feeling inside me every time I look at her," said Carlos. "Ever since she came back, things have been different between us. I'm afraid of accepting that difference."

"Well, there's this something my mother told me once," said Eleanor. "When the heart yearns for someone, it is best to seize the opportunity or you will end up regretting it for the rest of your life. Even if fulfilling your heart's desire is a challenge seemingly impossible to accomplish, you must be willing to accept the challenge. You never know what you'll find unless you look deep within yourself, figuratively speaking."

Eleanor decides to roll away and give Carlos time to ponder.

After careful thinking, he decided to approach the purple-haired sorceress.

"H-Hey, Mal," he greeted nervously. "Is, uh, something wrong?"

"Mom is still on the loose," said Mal. "Lizard or not, she's too dangerous to be free. She could be trying to find a way to become normal again for all we know."

"Don't worry. We'll find her," Carlos assured her.

"I assume you didn't just walk up to me just to ask me about my feelings," Mal guessed.

"W-Well... about the sitting-under-the-stars, talking-about-stuff thing..." Carlos scratched his head as he gave his answer. "Yes."

Mal finally turns her head around and faces Carlos with wide-open eyes. "Really?"

"You need me, remember?" Carlos reminded her. "If so, then I'll always be there for you, like you are for me. Plus, I think we both deserve some good luck for today."

"Damn right, we do," Mal agreed.

Mal smiles as she kisses Carlos on the cheek, causing him to blush. She gently slaps him on the cheek as she giggles, amused.

"Good job, man," Dude said, who was listening the whole time. "Can I join your date?"

"It's not a date," Mal and Carlos said at the time.

* * *

As the sky became dark and the stars twinkled above, Mal and Carlos sat down on the top of the damaged school for a little stargazing. Carlos sat still and stared at the stars in the sky, while Mal playfully swinging her legs back and forth on the edge. She seemed eager to do something else besides star at white dots in the sky. She scooted closer to him until her leather-covered shoulder touched his. Carlos felt this and faced her, showing how uncomfortable this is for him.

"Please, don't distance yourself," Mal pleaded. "We're here now. Might as well make the most of it."

Carlos didn't move. Mal just leaned on him and held his hand gently. Carlos was feeling it again. The difference of things between them. It felt so strange, but so right for some reason.

"So, uh, how'd you do in Magical History test?" Mal started.

"A+ as always," Carlos answered.

"A-," Mal said, revealing her own score. "Honestly, it wasn't so hard. I didn't even review. I just remembered it well."

"So, um, how is the Isle?" asked Carlos. "Happiness all around?"

"Happiness _half_ around," Mal corrected. "The common folk are mostly happy. Some VKs reforming, some still rotten to the core. The villains, well, same old, same old. I can take back one day so you can see for yourself."

"And risk seeing my mom again, no thanks," said Carlos.

Mal laughs as she pets Carlos on the head.

"Oh, you poor little puppy," she teased.

"Isn't that what I've always been?" Carlos joked.

"Well, you're a well-dressed puppy, that's for sure," Mal said, admiring the jacket that Evie made for him. "I just wish Evie did better for herself. Have you seen that rainbow dress of hers? Yuck!"

"I think she looks great in anything she wears," said Carlos.

"Looks great, huh?" Mal teased, nudging him on the shoulder.

"You want me to lie?" Carlos replied.

"You are such a dork," Mal said. "A cute dork, but still a dork."

Mal giggles as she leaned on his shoulder again. Carlos blushed as he glanced at her smiling face. She seemed so happy just being so close to him. It made him feel even stranger on the inside. First, his heart started to beat faster. Next, he puts him arm around her and pulls her closer. She responds by holding his other hand. She didn't want to let go, and if Carlos was being honest with himself, he didn't want her to. He just looked up and relaxed.

* * *

Mal and her fellow VKs (minus Uma and her crew) were allowed to stay in a guest room at Beast Castle until Auradon Prep was open for the students again. While Evie, Jay, and Carlos are enjoying their goodnight sleep, Mal was up and writing in her diary.

 _"Dear Diary,_

 _Boy, was today a disaster. I knew Friday the 13th was gonna be rough day, but it was even worse than I thought. I was such an idiot for falling for that black cat's cuteness. I guess I just have a thing for creatures of the dark, or creatures who wear the color of the dark. Good news is that I didn't get into trouble for the magical disaster that happened in Auradon Prep, only because it wasn't really my doing. Well, except for Chad needing to wash his uniform for a second time. Now that was worth it._

 _What isn't worth it is seeing Evie so gloomy. Apparently, Friday the 13th seemed to have affected her the most. Doug thinks she and Ben have something going on. Heh, really? Evie and Ben? Well, I can think of worse couples. If you ask me, I think her days with Doug are numbered. His dorkiness and nerdiness are bogged down by his jealous tendencies. So much as sees Evie touching another boy, he goes nuts. He's a good kid, but Evie deserves better, not that she would admit._

 _Carlos and I, well, we had a good time tonight. He and I just sat on top of the school, looking at the stars and talking about... stuff. What kind of stuff? Nothing much, really. School tests. Progress on the Isle of the Lost. Evie's latest fashion choices. I know, I sound like I'm lying about having a good time. The thing is, I didn't care what we were talking about. All I cared about was that he was there right beside me. I leaned on his shoulder and he didn't resist. He even pulled me closer, if you didn't believe it. Whatever Eleanor told him really helped. I just hope that one day, he'll learn to approach me on his own. I'm doing more than just trying to capture his affection. I'm challenging his bravery. So far, he still has a long way to go. But I believe in him. I can be his good luck charm, like he is mine._

 _I also made a fascinating discovery today. The priestess at my confession, it's Eleanor. The magic I sensed in her is the same magic I sensed within Eleanor while we were surrounded by fire. While I should just leave it alone, something about her piqued my curiosity. She can walk. So, why the wheelchair act? Well, that's another mystery I have to solve._

 _'Til next time  
\- Mal"_

 **Usually, Friday the 13th is used for humor, but I wanted to try something different. "What if Friday the 13th can change a person's life?" Well, I did my best. What do you think?**

 **By the way, I have to apologize to Devie fans, but I did say Bevie was a possibility, so I had to deliver on that promise... somehow.**


	7. Detention

**SUMMARY: Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos, Freddie, Uma, Harry, and Gil are sent to detention as punishment for their recent misdeeds. When they're supposed to be thinking about their wrongdoings, they spend their time getting on each other's nerves. Will they learn to get along or will the classroom be turned into a battlefield?**

 **Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

 **I'd like to thank the following users for reviewing the previous chapter: DragonEmperor999, Mustang52, xez2003, ceara1888, BevieAndHevie4Life, Quartz Rider, josephinea, Guest, Avery, CarvieCamfia**

 ** _To Avery_: About Gil, yes, Harry and Uma do genuinely care for him. It's just not easy trying to tolerate his stupidity, but they treat him like a brother. As for the secondary charactetrs, I try my best to include them whenever I can, but it's not easy when I'm trying to focus on the main plots.**

 ** _To CarvieCamfia_: If you don't like Bevie, that's okay with me. But like I said before, I'm catering to all fans.**

In the classroom where Remedial Goodness 101 takes place, there sat Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos, Freddie, Uma, Harry, and Gil. Written on the chalkboard is the word "Detention," meaning that the reason for the VKs' presence in the classroom is punishment.

"So... anybody care to share why they're here?" Jay asked, feeling bored waiting for Fairy God Mother.

"I broke the art teacher's vase," said Gil.

"I messed with Lonnie's presentation at music class," said Freddie.

"Pin's test paper is ripped to shreds by moi," said Harry, holding up his hook.

"I punched Chad in the face," said Evie. "Let's just say he said very unpleasant things about my dress."

"I threw a waterball at Audrey during class," said Uma. "She thought she could get away with insulting me."

"I cursed at Doug," said Carlos. "Don't ask me what I said."

"I stole Aziz's wallet," said Jay. "He owed me money."

Mal chuckled in response, amused by her fellow VKs' bad actions.

"And what about you, Mal? What did you do?" asked Jay.

"I punched Chad in the face," Mal answered.

"Which came two seconds after Fairy God Mother gave me detention, which came ten seconds after I punched Chad," Evie added.

"Wait, so you got detention on purpose?" Jay questioned Mal.

Mal nodded.

"Why?" Uma asked.

"Homework's a bore, so I wanted to do something fun," said Mal.

"And detention's fun?" asked Gil.

"Give it fifteen to thirty minutes. You'll see," said Mal.

Fairy God Mother enters the room with papers in her hand. She gives one to each VK before stepping in front of the board. She picks up a small plastic box and walks towards the desks.

"No phones allowed during detention," she said.

After all the VKs had surrendered their phones and placed them in the box, Fairy God Mother picks up her stick and points at the word "Detention" on the board.

"Now, who can tell me what detention means?" asked Fairy God Mother.

"It's where the naughty spend hours in a classroom thinking about the misdeeds that got them there in the first place, and try to come out a better person," Mal said bluntly.

"Well, I... okay," Fairy God Mother replied, surprised by Mal's nonchalant response.

"Are we having a test or some sort?" Evie asked, looking down at the blank piece of paper in front of her.

"No, you're going to be writing apology letters," said Fairy God Mother.

"What?!" Everyone, except Mal, reacted with shock.

"You need to apologize to the people you wronged," said Fairy God Mother. "And since I know being sincere is difficult for you, I thought maybe you should exercise your sincerity here. The apology letters are just for me, but it is to see if you can be sincere with your apologies. Trust me when I say, I know the difference between a sincere apology and an effort to fool me into thinking you're being sincere. So, I suggest you to express your true feelings on the paper _if_ you are planning to apologize to the person you wronged. It must come from your heart, not your mind."

"And what happens if we don't want to write an apology?" asked Uma.

"Then you get extra detention," Fairy God Mother. "Now, I'm gonna go and attend to my duties. I'll be back in three hours. You better be finished by the time I get back."

Fairy God Mother leaves the classroom. The VKs are left staring at their papers, wondering what to do next.

"Still think this is fun, Mal?" Evie asked.

"Oh, it will be," said Mal.

* * *

 _Twenty-three minutes later..._

The classroom was in a frenzy. Jay and Gil were exchanging harsh words and punches. Uma and Freddie are threatening each other with magic. Evie was harassing Harry with her make-up. Carlos sat on his chair, burying his face in his crossed arms, clearly irritated by the fighting. Mal, on the other hand, was drinking strawberry cider and filming the whole thing.

"What can I say? We VKs always have a reason to fight, no matter how ridiculous," she narrated. "Except for Snowball over there. Poor guy. He doesn't know this but I saw what he did to Doug. Might I say he said some _colorful_ words to Dopey Jr. And AKs think I'm a foul mouth."

While Mal enjoys herself, the rest continue to fight.

"Touch me again and you're gonna get a broken jaw," Jay threatened Gil.

"Hey, all I said is that your apology sounded rude, which is what Fairy God Mother told us not to be," said Gil.

"And yours is any better? You're taking honesty to a ridiculous new level," Jay said, shoving Gil. "Just when I thought you couldn't get any stupider."

Angered by the insult, Gil punches Jay, who punches him back.

Uma's necklace was beginning to shine as Freddie's hands twinkled with dark sparkles, meaning that the yelling between them is about to replaced with magic.

"... you stuck up, dirt-diving..."

"Don't you dare finish that sentence," Uma interrupted.

"Fine," said Freddie, putting both hands in the air. "How about we try it this way?"

Freddie snaps her fingers and, suddenly, Uma's ties come down and her hair drags her down to the floor, all because her hair is spelled on. Freddie laughs. Uma retaliates by magically pushing Freddie back, sending her crashing towards a desk.

Evie had just finished messing with Harry's face.

"There you go, Harry. Now you can join the circus," Evie mocked, showing Harry what he looks like through her Magic Mirror.

"You witch!" Harry insulted as he looked in horror at his appearance in the mirror.

He looked like a clown.

Mal was laughing, enjoying herself. This was the reason why she randomly punched Chad in the face. With her friends and enemies gathered in one room, chaos was bound to occur, and she wanted to be present to witness it. However, there was one sight that was dampening her joy. Carlos. He looks like he was about to burst. Deciding that enough is enough, Mal stands up and attempts to stop all the fighting.

She grabs the teacher's pointer and throws it out the window like a spear. As soon as the sound of glass shattering was heard, everyone stopped fighting.

"Okay, now that I have your full attention, I'd like to ask all of you to, how do I put this delicately... Knock it off!" Mal shouted.

No one spoke a word or did anything, afraid of evoking Mal's wrath.

"Good," said Mal.

Carlos lifts his head from the table and removes his hands from his ears as soon the room was quiet.

"Now, for Snowball's sake, just finish your apology letters," said Mal.

"I thought you were having fun watching us," said Uma.

"True, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna choose entertainment over Carlos' well-being," said Mal.

"Awww, does the little puppy need Mal to change his diapers too?" Harry teased.

Carlos' nerves tensed.

"The boy's big enough to take care of his own, unless, of course, Mal here is his personal babysitter," Uma teased.

Carlos' fingers curled into fists as his nerves tensed further.

"Ooh! Ooh! I've got something good," Gil said as he spoke to Carlos' ear. "Does baby Carlos need Mal to fetch his sucky thing?"

Evie replies. "Uh, Gil, it's actually called..."

Evie was cut off when, unexpectedly, Carlos grabs Gil by the collar and pushes him towards a wall. This sudden action surprised everyone.

"Pacifier," Evie finished as she put on a shocked expression on her face.

"Just shut up, Gil!" Carlos growled.

"Whoa, easy. I was just messin' with you," Gil said nervously.

Carlos slams Gil to the wall again in anger.

"And I thought that was your thing," Jay said to Mal.

Mal puts a hand on Jay's chest, which caused Jay to feel nervous and scared instantly. Having made her point clear, Mal moves on to more important matters.

"Carlos!" She called.

Mal puts her hand on Carlos' shoulder and looks at him in the eye. Carlos was still breathing in and out heavily due to his anger, but at first sight of Mal's emerald green eyes, he started to calm down. He slowly lets go of Gil as he controlled his breathing. Gil sneaks away while the two friends stare at one another.

"You always pull me out of my rage. I guess it's time I did the same for you," Mal said with a smile.

Carlos' lips curved into a small smile.

"Well, that's cute. The dragon soothes the puppy instead of eating him,"

"Well, I am in the mood for calamari right now," Mal joked. "Come to think of it, I've been aching to transform since we last fought."

Mal and Uma were about to go at each other, until Carlos stepped in the middle, literally.

"Okay, there's no need for two out-of-control rage machines in here... well, three if you count Uma," said Carlos. "We're here to think about our wrongdoings, not fight amongst ourselves. Isn't that what you were trying to tell us earlier?"

"You're right. How silly of me," Mal said, trying to diminish her anger with sweetness.

"I can never understand you these days, Mal," said Jay, still confused by how post-death Mal behaves.

"And none of you ever will," Mal said with that signature smirk of hers.

* * *

And so, the VKs started writing their apology letters. Mal, however, was doing something else. She was doodling on her paper, sketching random stuff like her symbol, Long Live Evil in stylish letters, and an insulting drawing of Uma. Evie was not pleased, but she left Mal alone, remembering that each of the students have to write their apology letters on their own.

"E, don't judge me," said Mal, having noticed Evie glancing at her paper.

"I'm trying not to," said Evie.

"Fairy God Mother said we have to write what we feel. Well, I'm writing what I feel right now," said Mal.

"But it's not an apology," said Evie.

"Hey, Chad deserved it and you know it," said Mal. "Believe it or not, I was actually gonna punch him again when Fairy God Mother got to you two first. I was gonna do it either way. No one messes with my girl."

"Awww," Evie reacted, touched.

"Ugh! Just hug already, you two," said Uma in disgust, rolling her eyes.

"We're not quite there yet, Uma," said Evie.

"Really? Because lately, you two have been acting like BFFs," said Jay. "I thought you'd be past the hugging phase already."

"Or does the princess still despise you, Mal?" Harry guessed. "I can't blame her if she does. You have a way of getting under the nerves of everyone around you."

"Watch your tongue, Harry," Evie warned him. "You don't want me to mess up that pretty face again, do you?"

"Here we go again," Mal mumbled.

"You get anywhere near Harry and I'll make you see what it's like to have your hair smelling terrible 24/7," Uma threatened Evie.

"For once, can't you all shut up?" Mal mumbled again.

Gil started teasing his "Uma and Harry sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I..."

Harry interrupts Gil by smacking him off his chair.

"N.G.," Freddie finished the song for Gil.

"You want to start again, Freddie?" Uma threatened, glaring at her seatmate.

"Oh, bring it on, sea witch," Freddie replied.

Mal retreats into her cider-filled thermos while the rest of them argue. While the fighting entertains her, it annoys her that they've returned to the fighting after just fifteen minutes of silence.

"Can we just finish our apology letters and be done with it?" Carlos asked everyone, exasperated by the arguing.

"Or what? You'll go all feral dog on us?" Uma questioned him mockingly.

"I am simply asking you to finish your apology letter," said Carlos.

"I'm already finished," said Uma, slamming her pencil to the table.

"So have I," said Harry.

"Me too," Gil said as he sat back down on his chair.

"Me three," said Freddie.

"Me four," said Jay.

"Me five," said Evie.

"I was finished five minutes ago," said Carlos.

"Now what?" asked Uma. "We still have one and a half hours in this lousy room. Did Fairy God Mother really expect us to take three hours to write an apology?"

"I think Fairy God Mother expected us to use detention as the opportunity to work out our feelings," said Evie.

"Already doing that," said Mal, taking another sip of her cider.

"Must you indulge yourself in such unhealthy actions to deal with your emotions?" Evie questioned Mal.

"Be glad I'm staying away from the adult version," said Mal.

Mal kept on drinking until the thermos was empty. She pouted as she stared at the empty drinking container.

"Well, no problem," Mal said as she nonchalantly threw away the thermos. "I got more in my room."

Mal stands up, but Evie quickly grabs her arm before she could walk out.

"Fairy God Mother will be furious if she finds out you snuck out of detention," said Evie.

"Then she should've locked the door from the outside," said Mal. "Anybody wanna accompany me?"

"If it means more detention... pass!" Uma replied.

"I'll go," Jay volunteered. "I'm aching for some sneaking around anyway."

"Then let's go, Street Snake," said Mal.

* * *

Mal and Jay left the classroom and sneaked through the hallways, trying to avoid being caught by anyone. Using bushy plants as hiding spots, they managed to sneak their way to the staircase leading to their dorms. Just as they were about to get out of from behind the plants, they heard voices coming their way. They came from Ben, who was accompanied by Eleanor.

"... if I compromise, the Dwarfs will be angered by my final statement," said Ben.

"My mother always said compromise can be the best course of action for many situations," said Eleanor.

"Based on everything you've told me about your mother, she sounds like someone who dedicated her life to correcting the wrong," said Ben.

"You can say it was her official job," said Eleanor.

When Ben and Eleanor were finally out of sight, Mal and Jay proceed to the stairs. However, as soon as they made it to the top, they were made. Lonnie was there.

"Um, hey, guys," she greeted them.

"Hey, baby," Jay greeted her flirtatiously, attempting to get out of this predicament.

"Aren't you supposed to be in detention?" Lonnie asked, refusing to succumb to Jay's charms.

"Yeah, we are," said Mal. "And we're gonna head back there in a minute. We just need to get something."

"I should report you to Fairy God Mother," said Lonnie.

Lonnie was about to walk down the stairs, until she felt a hand touch her shoulder. Turning her head slightly around, she sees Mal with a threatening look on her face.

"Lonnie, if you turn us in, I swear to Mom, I will..."

"Whoa, Queen Evil. There's no need to threaten my girlfrie... I mean, friend," said Jay, stopping Mal from finishing her threat.

Lonnie giggled silently, knowing what Jay was thinking.

"Let me handle this," Jay said to Mal.

Jay turns to Lonnie and tries to persuade her to let them go.

"Look, Lonnie, I know we're not supposed to break the rules, but it's our nature," he said. "Besides, we're not doing anything wrong, well, other than sneaking out of detention. We're just going to get a little something that will help us and our fellow villain kids... bond..."

Lonnie raised an eyebrow, not believing him.

"If you promise not to tell on us, you get to pick what we do for our next date," Jay proposed, talking quickly.

"Deal," said Lonnie.

"Good," said Mal. "Now scram, Lonnie."

Lonnie quickly kisses Jay on the cheek before walking away. She turns around one more time just to wink, telling them that she's keeping her promise.

"I think we're rubbing off on her," said Mal.

"Wanting to be on the R.O.A.R. team despite being a girl, definitely," Jay agreed. "I think we're gettin' somewhere."

"Okay, how about we get our drinks instead of talking about mushy stuff?" Mal replied, seeking to escape the conversation about love.

* * *

Mal and Jay returned to the classroom with a bottle of strawberry cider and shot glasses. Everyone grabs one as Mal uses Harry's hook to open the bottle. She begins pouring everyone and herself a glass. The shots keep on coming, and pretty soon everyone started to feel the effects. The VKs started smiling and laughing for no reason as they cheered randomly and acted friendly around each other. It felt like a shindig back on the Isle of the Lost.

"Now it's a party!" Mal exclaimed as she chugged down another glassful of cider.

"Hey, princess. Another round over here," Uma called.

Mal pours Uma another glass. The young sea witch wasted no time gulping down every drop.

"Woo!" Uma cheered, feeling excited.

"You said it, roomie," said Freddie, leaning on her roommate's shoulder.

"Awww, that's cute. You two are like sister," said Evie.

"We're not sisters!" Uma and Freddie replied simultaneously.

"Jinx! You owe me a root beer!"

"Jinx! You owe me another one!"

Uma and Freddie started giggling, amused by their banter.

"Oh, this feels like the nights at The Lost Revenge," Harry reminisced as he put his arm around Gil, feeling energized by the sweet and sour liquid.

"I remember. Gil was so lightheaded, he fell overboard," Uma laughed at the memory.

"I'd pay money to see that again," said Jay.

"Well, choo bad we're not on a prilate shibz," said Gil, sounding wobbly. "I miss sailing."

"You and me both, pal," said Harry.

Evie had just drank another glass of cider and winced a bit from the bitterness, but immediately smiled after the drink kicked in.

"I never thought I'd enjoy this," said Evie.

"Told you it'd be fun," said Mal.

Mal pours another glass for Evie. The two clink their glasses before drinking at the same time.

"Hey, Carlos!" Mal called. "Are you sure you don't want any?"

The only person who was not drinking was Carlos. While everyone was busy getting intoxicated, he was writing down chemical equations on the chalkboard.

"No, thank you," he said. "Besides, that stuff isn't healthy for your brain."

"Oh, c'mon, Snowball. Don't be such a buzzkill," said Mal.

Mal walks towards Carlos with a shot glass full of cider for him. Carlos stepped back, but she stepped forward.

"Mal, please, just no," Carlos pleaded.

"Well, maybe you'd prefer a different kind of pleasure," Mal said flirtatiously.

Wearing a lustful look on her face, Mal takes another step forward and leans closer towards Carlos. Her lips inch closer to his, only for Carlos to lean backwards, feeling uncomfortable by the closeness. Mal aimlessly leans forward while Carlos keeps leaning back, only for the two to end up falling down.

"Ouch," Jay reacted.

Mal had landed right on top of Carlos, looking at him face-to-face. Carlos was blushing, still feeling uncomfortable about the closeness, while Mal was giggling, overjoyed by the closeness.

"Puppy love. Cute," Uma reacted.

"That would be weird," said Jay. "They're basically siblings."

Evie walks towards her way towards Mal and Carlos, almost losing balance on the way, and helps Mal off of Carlos.

"E, you're ruining my fun," Mal pouted.

"Well, I have to agree with Jay. It would be really, really weird if this escalated," said Evie.

"Well, maybe next time," Mal said, winking at Carlos.

Carlos shakes his head, hoping he was dreaming. He wasn't. Mal was still looking at him with the same lust gleaming in her eyes. Evie quickly pulls Mal away from Carlos.

"You can still change your mind about the drink," said Mal, holding up a glass.

Carlos remains silent as he turns around to continue solving his equations.

* * *

One hour later, the VKs were all passed out from the drinking and partying. The chairs and desks were scattered all over the classroom.

Jay was lying down on top of his desk. Mal and Evie passed out on their seats, unknowingly leaning on each other. Uma, Freddie, Harry, and Gil were lying on the floor. Gil had a chair covering his face like the roof of a house. Carlos, meanwhile, has covered every square inch of all three chalkboards with chemical equations, all which are solved.

After wiping his hands (and gloves) clean, he started cleaning the classroom, all the while making sure he doesn't wake up his sleeping classmates.

He readjusts the chairs and desk, but he left Mal and Evie alone. He picks up Harry's hook and puts it back on Harry's hand. He finds Mal's jacket lying on the floor and puts around Mal like a blanket. As he did, he found himself staring at his purple-haired "friend." He didn't know why. He just did. He moves a few strands of her hair off her face as he smiles.

As he stares, he thinks about how his feelings for Mal have changed lately. She's so desperate to get close to him, yet he still distances himself from her. The way she acts around him, she seemed like an entirely different person. Since her "death," she's been colder than usual, unusually impassive, and gleefully malevolent like the old days. But around him, she's vulnerable, expressive, and strangely affectionate.

Even if she was feeling tipsy from the cider, she had tried to kiss him. Why? Is it the cider, or was it something more?

After gently rubbing her soft purple locks, he returns to his seat. As soon as he turned around, Mal opened her eyes. She couldn't help but blush when she felt him put her jacket around her and when he ran his hand through her hair. The smirk on her face is a sign that she liked it. She then closes her eyes, not wanting the white-haired tech prodigy to know she was awake.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ WAYS TO BE WICKED ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Soon enough, everyone started waking up, only with headaches. Jay fell off the desk when rolled over. Harry impulsively punches Gil in the face when he tried to wake him up. Uma and Freddie accidentally bumped heads when they woke up at the same time. Evie wakes up, but Mal ends up falling onto her lap when she raised her head. After feelings the bump, Mal wakes up.

"Rise and shine," Carlos joked.

"What? Is it morning?" asked Uma, sounding grumpy.

"No, we still have seventy-five minutes until the end of detention," said Carlos.

"Oh, my head hurts," said Jay, holding his aching head. "And it's not just because I fell."

"Welcome to my world," said Mal.

"How do you deal with this all the time?" Evie asked.

"Trust me. The more you do it, the easier it gets," said Mal.

"I've had worse headaches back on the Isle," said Harry.

"Yeah, well my head hurts inside and out," Freddie complained.

"Feeling's mutual," said Uma. "I can't believe I was nice to you."

"Feeling's mutual," Freddie replied.

"But that's a good thing," said Evie. "You're roommates. Even if you two will always hate each other, the least you can do is try to get alone."

"Evie's right," Carlos agreed. "Detention is more than just punishment for our bad deeds. It's an opportunity for us to reflect on ourselves and our past mistakes, and try to be better, like Mal said."

"So, what? You want us to talk about our feelings?" asked Uma.

"It's the least we can do," said Carlos.

"Ooh! I have an idea," said Gil, raising his hand. "There's this game I heard that helps people get close. Two truths and a lie."

"I've heard of that game. Never tried it, though," said Mal.

"Well, let's try it now. I'll go first," said Gil. "Number one, my name is Gil. Number two, my father is Gaston. And number three, I'm stupid."

"Gee, I wonder which is the lie," Freddie said sarcastically.

"If the game was three truths and zero lies, then you followed the rules to the letter, mate," Harry said to Gil.

"Hey!" Gil reacted, offended. "Never mind. Who wants to go next?"

Evie raises her hand. "Okay, so, um... One, I love video games. Two, I dyed my hair red once. And three, I had my first kiss on the Isle."

"Pfft! Yeah, right," Jay scoffed.

Evie rolls her eyes at Jay's response.

"Okay, I'll take a crack at this," said Freddie. "One, I enjoy making clay figurines. Two, CJ and I stole my dad's hat and he couldn't find it for six months. Three, I _love_ Tourney."

"This is stupid," said Uma.

"But it's fun," said Gil. "Harry, your turn."

"A'right," said Harry. "One, I once threw a pirate party at the Jolly Rogers while my father slept. Two, the scar on my back was from Harriet. Three, I kissed Uma."

"Okay, now that is a lie," Uma said, blushing due to embarrassment.

"C'mon, Uma. Give it a go," said Gil.

"One, I hate being here. Two, I hate being roomies with Freddie. Three, I want to be good," Uma said quickly, expressing how much she detests this game.

"Awww, I'm offended," said Freddie sarcastically.

"Okay, Jay, your turn," said Gil.

"Enough already!" Uma yelled.

Ignoring Uma, Jay takes his turn. "One, I did a double back-flip off a roof. Two, I dated Harriet Hook when I was 14. Three, I beat Fairy Fantasy XIV in one night."

"I'm sensing a pattern here," Mal mumbled.

Uma buries her head in her hands, unable to tolerate the continuing of the game.

"I think we should play a new game," Carlos suggested, afraid of pushing Uma further.

"No more games!" Uma yelled.

"What is it with you, Shrimpy?" Mal questioned her. "We're stuck here until 7. You might as well make use of the time."

"I'd rather be taking over this kingdom than bond," said Uma.

"Oh, and what is your master plan this time, Uma? Are you gonna destroy the castle with your tentacles? Are you gonna sink all of Auradon into the ocean?" Mal asked sarcastically.

"If I _did_ have a plan, I wouldn't tell you," said Uma.

"Would you tell me?" asked Gil.

Harry smacked Gil behind his head. Gil was confused as to why, while Harry is simply telling him to shut up.

"Look, I know Gil can be really annoying with his... how should I say... less than average brain capacity, but do you have to be so rude to him all the time?" asked Evie.

"I'm being affectionate, not rude," said Harry.

"Even by Isle of the Lost standards, it's still rude," said Evie.

"Evie, having Gil in your life is like having an annoying little brother you have a hard time relying on," said Uma.

"Uh..." Gil didn't whether to feel confused or offended.

"But Harry and I still treat him as our brother," said Uma. "Not Ginny, though."

"I think she's just playing hard to get," said Gil, staring at his own muscles.

Everyone groaned.

"But that's a good thing, Uma," said Evie. "You're not all bad. You have compassion."

"I am destined to lead the villain kids. I consider their needs as well as my own," said Uma.

"Well, you don't lead them. I do," said Mal.

Uma growled, trying to resist the urge to start a fight.

"At least I'm doing what's right and reasonable," said Mal. "All you do is shout, _We ride with the tide!_ "

Evie, Jay, Carlos, Freddie, and Gil all laughed at Mal's impression of Uma. Uma and Harry were, on the other hand, unamused.

"If I had a coin for every time you insult me..." Uma muttered.

"You'd be as rich as the Sultan of Agrabah," Mal finished the sentence for her. "Look, Shrim... Uma, I get that chances you will turn over a new leaf are slim to none, but even if, would it kill you to show some maturity?"

"Says the girl who betrayed her friends and became evil and tried to kill them all," Uma retorted.

"You have no goddamn idea what my intentions were, Uma," Mal snarled.

"What? Were you just gonna scare them to death?" Uma mocked.

Mal's eyes were starting to glow, meaning she was losing her temper. Uma's smirk means she was counting on it. Just when it seemed like a fight was about to go down, Carlos grabs hold of Mal's hand. All of a sudden, Mal's eyes stopped glowing as she calmed down.

"Saved by the dragon shepherd," Jay commented.

"Is that my new nickname?" Carlos asked sarcastically.

"Well, who else can keep Mal in line?" Jay pointed out.

"No one keeps me in line," Mal said as frees her hand from Carlos'. "My will is my own."

"Nothing wrong with friends want to be there for you," said Carlos.

"So, you're saying we're friends again?" Mal asked, twitching her eyebrow and smirking at Carlos.

Carlos blushed, but remained silent.

"Since there's gonna be no fight, let's continue," said Evie. "Harry, would you like share something with us?"

Harry lowers his head as he ponders over his next words.

"When CJ was three, she would have nightmares of crocodiles every night. I offered to let her sleep in my room so she wouldn't be alone," he said. "That was the first of few times she and I looked after one another. Then the war started and I got closer to her. I was proud to be her brother. I was proud to have her as my sister. When she died, my heart ached, like it was breaking. It is a feeling that haunts me every night."

"Harry, I did what I had to do," Mal said, trying to justify the reasons behind her hand in CJ's _death_.

"That does not change the fact that you left her to die," Harry said with slight anger.

"I am sorry, Harry," Mal apologized. "I may be proud of what I have done, but a part of me feels the guilt of depriving someone of a loved one."

"Lie," Harry growled.

"No, it's the truth," Mal said honestly. "Harry, when CJ was patching up the wound I gave you, I saw how close you two were. No siblings on the Isle has ever treated each other with such compassion."

"And yet, you still killed her," Harry reminded.

"Yes, I did," said Mal. "But I knew when I did it that I was gonna feel guilt and regret. I did what I had to do. End of story."

Uma puts a hand on Harry's shoulder in a comforting manner. She wanted to remind him that he can always turn to her when he's feeling down.

"What about you Freddie?" asked Evie.

"Before Auradon, I only had CJ to hang out with," said Freddie. "Sure, she was bossy and egotistical, but she respected me and I respected her. Then I came here to Auradon and realized that the people here actually make friends out of compassion and loyalty instead of respect. I abandoned her and I didn't feel an ounce of guilt about it. I thought that without CJ in my life, I could be free with the people who actually care about me. Then she... and I felt..."

"It's okay to miss her, CJ," said Evie.

"I mean, clearly you must've missed the good ol' days with her," said Jay.

"I hate it that I do," said Freddie. "But... even now I still wish I could've... saved her, believe it or not. I know she had a few loose screws, but..." She stopped, not wishing to talk any further.

Evie holds Freddie's hand in a comforting manner, telling her that it's okay to express her feelings.

"Jay?" Mal called. "Any feelings you want to share?"

"Well, apart from Lonnie, I don't really know what else is there to share," said Jay. "I mean, I'm happy here. Great school. Great friends. Great teams I'm honored to be part of. A not-yet girlfriend who, I hope, will be my girlfriend one day. Maybe I do still steal..." Jay laughed a little, amused by the play-on-words. "But I only do it for sport. I can't break the habit, but I still do it because it's fun. Living in Auradon has really messed with me... but in a good way. And I'm proud of it. Do I miss the good ol' days? Maybe. But I'm happy here."

"See, Jay? Doesn't it feel good to get it off your chest?" Evie asked.

"I guess so," Jay admitted.

"Doug and I are on break," Evie said, taking her turn to express her thoughts. "Those incriminating photos on Friday the 13th have him thinking that I'm not being faithful to him. He's wrong, but... in the fourteen days we've been keeping our distance, I've had a lot of time think. Maybe my heart is telling me that there's something else I need, and I can't find it with Doug. Maybe now is the time I use this _break_ as an opportunity to find out what I really want."

"Touching," Freddie commented.

"Carlos?" Evie called.

Carlos shakes his head to say no. He didn't want to share anything because he didn't want to. Being the understanding person she is, Evie agrees to leave him alone.

"I'm getting a tingly feeling in my chest," said Gil. "What is it?"

"It's called connection," said Evie.

"Meaning?" asked Gil.

"I mean, look at us. Eight villain kids talking about their feelings," said Mal. "I guess it's helping us feel connected, and not just because we were born in the same place. It's because we're beginning to understand each other and all that. I guess we don't really know each other as well as we thought. We know each other's names, personalities, and special skills, but we never really knew how we think and how we feel."

"Look at you, talking about feelings and understanding," said Evie, impressed by Mal's insinuation.

"Well, like I said before, death has changed by view on life," Mal reminded her.

"Are we just gonna talk about your death like it's no big deal?" asked Freddie.

"Well, I'm alive, aren't I? So, yeah," Mal replied.

"What does it feel like? Dying, I mean," Uma asked.

"That's a pretty sensitive question," said Evie.

"One that I'll answer anyway," said Mal. "Dying is, well... it feels the same as being taken away from everyone and everything you've ever known and love, only with the knowledge that it's permanent. It strikes fear into your heart, knowing that there's nothing you can do to save yourself, knowing that you're about to go somewhere where your loved ones can't follow you."

"So, you were pretty scared that day?" asked Uma.

"Uma, fear of death is the one thing we can never deny," said Mal. "Fearing death makes us stronger. When I fought CJ on the Sea of Storms, even if she couldn't see it on my face, I was afraid. I was facing a tough opponent on an old ship, which was heading into a maelstrom. I was terrified. But that's okay. It was because of that fear that helped me keep my feet on the ground."

"Was she?" asked Harry. "CJ. Was she terrified?"

"Harry, you betrayed her, made her think you cared more about Uma than her. She was too angry to be scared," said Mal.

Harry could feel the guilt in him grow. He had always wondered if CJ would have lived if he didn't betray her. The thought haunts him every night. Uma had to get closer, even if it seemed too mushy. She puts one arm around Harry and leans on his shoulder in an effort to comfort him more. Harry holds her hand, meaning he appreciates this gesture.

Silence filled the room, for reasons no one could know. Everyone just exchanged looks without saying a word.

Suddenly, Jay started chuckling for no reason. Evie then started giggling, followed by Mal and Freddie. Harry and Gil looked at one another before joining in on the meaningless laughing. Uma tried to hold it in, but she couldn't keep quiet any longer and started laughing. Carlos soon joined in on the laughter. Nobody knew why this was happening, but they didn't care. They just laughed and laughed and never stopped.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ WAYS TO BE WICKED ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

As soon as the laughter stopped, everyone was in a better mood. Evie, Freddie, and Uma are chatting like girls who are best friends. Jay, Harry, and Gil are using pointer sticks as swords to spar. Mal was looking out the window, thinking about how detention has, sort of, strengthened the relationship between all the VKs present in the room.

It seems like yesterday they, except for Freddie, were fighting on The Lost Revenge. Oh, how times have changed. Well, maybe their relationship hasn't changed much, but it's a progress.

"I know how you feel."

Mal turns around and sees Carlos approaching her. He stands next to her to stare at the beautiful evening sky.

"Who would've thought detention could be such a huge bonding exercise?" He said.

"Except you didn't share your feelings," said Mal. "Don't worry. I know why."

"Well, I'm willing to share them with you," said Carlos.

"I'm listening," said Mal.

"You're changing me," said Carlos. "You're doing more than just helping me rebuild my courage, repair my sanity, and fix my relationships with everyone. You're helping me see the world in a new, different way."

"And that's a good thing?" Mal asked.

"It is," said Carlos. "Beneath the sunshine and rainbows, the world can be cruel, but we shouldn't let that cruelty sink us into the darkness. We have to embrace both sides of the world, much like you embrace both sides of the coin. Good and bad."

"Well, I guess we can chalk this up as another benefit of death," said Mal.

"How can you be so casual saying that?" asked Carlos.

"Uh, standing right here in front of you," Mal replied.

The two teenagers casually laugh. Once again, they didn't care if it was for no reason.

"I never thought I'd say this, but... I'm glad you're back," said Carlos.

"You're glad to have the one who caused your trauma back in your life?" Mal questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't care," said Carlos. "Maybe I needed this. After the war, I think we all need to be reborn."

Mal smiles, happy to hear him say these words. He's growing, and that's a good thing. Better than a working progress, she thought. Carlos had to smile back, because the way she was staring at him was making him feel strange. The good kind of strange, though. She was still concerned by his sudden short temper and violent tendencies, but she brushed these thoughts aside and focused on enjoying this moment.

"Two truths, one lie," said Mal, deciding it was her turn. "One, I tried on Evie's version of Snow White's dress and talked to animals all day long. Two, I taught a little girl how to manipulate her parents into raising her allowance. Three..." Mal leans forward and stares at Carlos amorously. "I had my first crush on the Isle."

Carlos leans back a little, feeling both uneasy and befuddled. Mal's smile remained, meaning she was enjoying his response.

"Your turn," she said.

"Okay, um..." Carlos stops to think. "One, I love to sew, make clothes and stuff. Two, the first time I had too much cider, I jumped off a roof and fell into a tub full of mashed apples. Three... I once helped Jay booby-trap your room."

Mal raised an eyebrow in response. She remembered a prank that Jay pulled on her two years ago, one involving a catapult and a rotten apple pie. She doesn't know whether or not Carlos was telling the truth. On one hand, the strings and pulleys that were set to activate the catapult were too convoluted for Jay to put up. On the other, Carlos would never help Jay, even if he threatened him because of the scar she marked on his shoulder.

The best thing she can do is pretend that she's hiding her rage behind a smile.

* * *

The clock strikes 7, which means detention is over. The VKs immediately leave the classroom, still smiling and laughing. Evie and Freddie share a hug. Jay and Gil try their new secret handshake. Uma and Harry hold on to each other as they stare at one another's eyes.

Carlos kisses Mal on the cheek, which shocks the purple-haired sorceress. This was the first time he made the first move. Could Mal's pursuit of his heart be closing to a successful end? The smile on his face and the sparkle in his eye are giving her a positive answer to that question.

The VKs then walk off in pairs, according to who their roommates with, still wearing big smiles on their faces. Detention has surely lifted their spirits, in a way.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ WAYS TO BE WICKED ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

A few minutes later, Fair God Mother enters the classroom to see that not only is the classroom surprisingly clean but also that no one is present. She takes a look at the apology letters that the villain kids have written. More or less, she was impressed... by their sincerity. Evie and Carlos' apologies seemed the nicest out of all. Jay, Freddie, Uma, and Harry wrote down sarcastic apologies and sincere insults, although she still appreciated that they chose not to lie. Gil's apology, however, sounded like nonsense, as he talked about whales and turtles and trees for some reason.

She found another letter. It was a latter for her.

 _"Dear Fairy God Mother,_

 _We want to say thank you for giving us this opportunity. We thought detention was gonna be a nightmare, but it turned out to be pretty fun. Sure, we started off annoying each other to the point where it almost got physical. Fortunately, after a relaxing drink, we started to see why you sent us here. You wanted us to help each other, and we did. Well, in a way. We can't promise you that we'll be better in the future. The least we can do is try to learn from this experience._

 _Sincerely,  
An artist. A fashion designer. A thief. A puppy lover. A voodoo magician. A sea witch. A pirate. A muscle head."_

 **Okay, so this chapter didn't close with Mal writing in her diary, but the letter was written with words from her thoughts. So, in a way, it still ends the same way as every chapter in this story. And in case you notice a similarity, this chapter was inspired by an episode of a teen sitcom. It was so good that I had to try it out.**

 **What do you think?**


	8. Pink Is The New Black

**For this chapter, I'm gonna answer one of the mysteries from the first chapter. "When did Mal sneak off the Isle during her banishment?"**

 **In other words, this is a FLASHBACK chapter, which takes place completely before the events of this story. Enjoy.**

 **SUMMARY: A month before Mal was invited back to Auradon Prep, she sneaked out of the Isle to check on her friends and enemies. As she tried to stay hidden, she saw the toll that her actions have taken on the people in her circle.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

 **I'd like to thank the following users for the most recent reviews: DragonEmperor999, danifan3000, xez2003, Avery, josephinea, Galvatron II, TheLifeStruggleIsREAL, Quartz Rider, CarvieCamfia**

 ** _To Galvatron II:_ I'm glad you're enjoying the Marlos stuff. The fact that there are no MalxCarlos fics is the reason I wanted to do this. If no one will do it, might as well do it myself and have fun doing it... which I totally am.**

The first day of the new school year is three days away, which means it was time for new villain kids from the Isle of the Lost to attend Auradon Prep. A limo parks right in front of Bargain Castle just as the Queen Mal of the Isle stepped out to her balcony to see her fellow VKs off. Just staring at the black luxurious vehicle brought flashbacks to Mal. It seemed like it was only yesterday that she and her "friends" - Evie, Jay, and Carlos - were being transferred to Auradon Prep in that very limo. Well, to be specific, that happened a year ago.

Uma, Harry, Gil, and Ginny make their way through the crowd as they boarded the limo. Uma looks up and glares at her rival, still furious that she took her position as ruler of the Isle. Mal teases Uma with a smirk and a wave, bidding her goodbye. Harry grabs Uma's arm and pulls her into the limo before she starts a scene. As soon as the doors closed, the limo drives away.

"Have fun in Auradon, Shrimpy," Mal said bitterly.

Mal looks down and sees Sophie calling for her, which means that Yen Sid wants to speak with her. Mal nods to tell Sophie that she understands the message.

After putting on her favorite purple jacket, Mal meets up with the young intern and follows her to Dragon Hall where Yen Sid is currently at. Along the way, Mal observes her people and their morning antics. It made her happy to see that the changes and improvements she made to the Isle are having positive impacts on the inhabitants.

The food is lovely.

The little children are having fun.

Even the villains' sidekicks are lightening up a bit.

"You have made your people happy, your majesty," said Sophie, admiring the sight of smiling kids and the smell of fresh food.

"Sophie, please, just call me Mal," said Mal. "You only address me formally in meetings and public greetings."

"R-Right. Sorry," Sophie apologized, feeling ashamed.

"You put on too much pressure on yourself, Sophie," said Mal. "Have you considered socializing with the locals?"

"Not really," said Sophie. "My responsibility is to the school and my master."

Mal rolled her eyes. "Sophie, the only time you ever really talked to someone was with Gil, so..."

"Who told you that?!" Sophie asked loudly, blushing.

"No one. I just overhead Uma's crew talking about it at the chip shop a few weeks ago," Mal said with a smirk.

"For the record, he was doing it for Uma," said Sophie. "And besides, Gil isn't the type to fawn over one woman."

"So was Jay, but I think he's found the one," said Mal.

Sophie didn't want to talk anymore. Mal just chuckled silently at the young intern's flushed cheeks.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ WAYS TO BE WICKED ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Mal and Sophie arrive at Dragon Hall, where Yen Sid was completing the list of lessons he's going to teach for the upcoming school year. As soon as he saw his intern with the Isle's queen, he bowed, as one should in front of a sovereign. Mal was gonna tell him that it was not necessary, as she has told him many times throughout the summer, but decided not to. If he's gonna bow before her all the time, she might as well let him.

"I am glad you came to see me," said Yen Sid.

"Sophie said you needed to speak to me about something important," said Mal.

"Yes, indeed, I have," said Yen Side. "As you are probably aware of by now, the royal limo had just fetched Uma, Harry Hook, Ginny Gothel, and Gil to take them to Auradon Prep for the next school year..."

"I'm aware," Mal said.

"But, of course, the four of them won't be the only ones who will be pursuing a new life this year," Yen Side continued. "I've been speaking to the Anti-Heroes Club about this and five of them have decided represent the Isle by attending Auradon Prep. All they need now is your approval."

Yen Sid gives Mal the list of the members of the Anti-Heroes Club who want to go to Auradon Prep.

Claudine Frollo.

Diego De Vil.

Yzla.

Hadie.

Big Murph.

"Good for them, although I'm kinda worried about Big Murph going there," said Mal. "The rest?"

"They want to stay and help with the progress here," Yen Side answered.

"I'm surprised Jace and Harry want to stay. I thought they'd do anything to get away from their nutty parents and their even nuttier boss," Mal commented.

"Well, you are a big reason for their bravery," said Yen Sid.

"Just don't give me the whole I'm-an-inspiration-to-the-people-of-the-Isle speech again. I'm still not used to being called that," said Mal.

"Well, give it time," said Yen Sid.

Mal grabs a pen and signs her signature on the list, approving the five members' request to move to Auradon Prep for the next school year.

"Any VKs interested in joining the Anti-Heroes Club?" Mal asked.

"Mad Maddy's sister Mille and two pirates from Harriet Hook's crew," Sophie answered. "Sammy Smee was thinking about signing up, but Harriet scared him into staying with her gang."

"Good ol' Harriet. Scaring the life out of that poor fellow," Mal replied. "If I wasn't the scariest of my kind, I'd be afraid of her. But I am the scariest, so I'm not afraid of her."

"Glad one of us isn't," Sophie mumbled.

"Oh, and one other thing, Reza has yet another complaint about the blueprints for the new observatory," said Yen Sid, handing Mal a paper containing Reza's complaint. "He said, and I quote, our so-called queen's ability to tell the difference between blueprint measurements and real-life measurements are about as phenomenal as her ability to count."

"That son of a..." Mal cursed, anger building up inside. "When I find him, I am so going to hurt him."

"And I won't stop you, but at least consider speaking to him about the blueprints first," said Yen Sid.

Mal sighs with exasperation. "Fine, I'll talk to him."

"Good," said Yen Sid.

"Then I'm gonna twist his arm so hard that the back of his hand is gonna be his palm for the rest of his life," Mal said with an evil smirk.

Mal leaves the school as she tears Yen Sid's complaint into pieces. Sophie and Yen Sid exchanged disturbed look, afraid to picture how Reza will appear once Mal was done with him.

* * *

As soon as Mal was finished "talking" with Reza, Mal leaves the young astronomer's house with a big grin on her face, satisfied that she and Reza have "resolved" their issues. Having heard the scream from inside that clearly came from Reza, some of the people were a little scared to approach Mal. All she did was wave at her subjects with a nervous fake smile on her face.

"Still worth it," said Mal.

Mal then heads to the community garden to enjoy the sight of mothers collecting freshly-grown fruits and vegetables for their children. The community garden was an idea she came up with to solve the Isle's food problem. She asked Ben to send help in clearing space for the garden, and then she hastened the progress using her own magic, which was still active in spite of being under the magical barrier.

The sight of fresh fruits and vegetables brought a smile to everyone's faces. They have been living off scraps from Auradon, so it's wonderful to finally eat healthy.

Mal plucks a bright red strawberry from a plant and takes a bite out of it. It was delicious, as is every food that grows in the garden.

"I really outdid myself," she said.

"Ha! As if."

Mal recognized that condescending voice anywhere. Harriet Hook. She was accompanied by Anthony Tremaine and Clay Clayton.

"Still reveling in your so-called accomplishments, Mal?" Harriet asked with smug.

"At least I accomplished something worth it," said Mal.

"I thought you were evil again," said Anthony in his dull tone. "Huh. Why are you wasting your time making everyone smile?"

"I'm neither good nor evil. Granted, I lean more towards evil, but that doesn't necessarily mean I'm gonna make everyone's lives on this island a hell on Earth. Well, an even worse hell than it already was."

"You took over a hundred lives, yet you're still soft," Clay insulted her.

"Call me soft again and I'll burn your arm off," Mal threatened, igniting her fist, turning the remains of the strawberry into ash.

"At least you still have the fire," Harriet replied, if slightly intimidated by Mal's fiery hand.

"Funny," Mal said as she extinguished her hand. "Now, unless you three need something from me, stay out of my way."

Mal picks up another strawberry and walks away. As she walks, she could hear the three villain kids talking behind her back. When should be ignoring them, she wasn't.

"If you ask me, she misses her gang," Harriet whispered.

"Like I said, soft," said Clayton.

"Hmpf! I may fear her, but I pity her more," said Anthony.

Mal had half the mind to turn around and dunk Anthony's head into a barrel of water, but she didn't. It was because the other half of her mind was telling her that Harriet is right. Evie. Jay. Carlos. She misses them so much. Not a day goes by when she doesn't think about them and what she has done wrong to lose both their trust and friendship.

Upon seeing a bystander carry a barrel of water, Mal hatched a mischievous. She spells him, causing him to lose balance and accidentally spill water all over Harriet, Anthony, and Clayton. The young queen snickered with that big grin on her face.

"Hey, Tremaine. I think Harriet has a little something on her lips. Maybe you can kiss it off her," Mal teased.

Mal walks away and chuckles evilly while the three villain kids complain about how wet they are.

* * *

As she watched the sunset from her balcony, Mal thinks about her old friends. When she's not catering to her people's needs and messing with her fellow VKs, she was sulking in the dark, thinking about the people she has wronged. Her ex-best friends, mostly. Every day, she wishes she can go back to Auradon and make things right with them. Considering that her death has increased her magical powers to the point where she can counter anti-magic, she can do exactly just that.

Unfortunately, she's on the Isle of the Lost because she's banished. If she was seen escaping the Isle, she will be in even bigger trouble with Ben.

"But they don't have to know that I'm there," Mal thought. "And no one here has to know that I'm gone."

An evil smile shows on Mal's face, meaning that an idea has popped into her head. She can sneak off the Isle of the Lost and see her friends without them seeing her. It was brilliant. All she had to do was think of a convincing story to explain why she would be absent from the castle.

"Shouldn't be too hard," she said to herself.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ WAYS TO BE WICKED ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

It was midnight on the Isle of the Lost. Everyone was either asleep or staying up late in their bedrooms. Among the people who were still awake was Sophie, who had to deliver a message to Mal from Yen Sid. When she arrived at Bargain Castle, she found a piece of paper taped to the door. There was a message on it. It says:

 _Out camping.  
I'll be back tomorrow.  
Don't go into my house..._

 _OR ELSE_

"OR ELSE" was written in red, meaning that Mal was dead serious about punishing anyone who would dare go into her house while she's away. Gulping nervously, Sophie slides Yen Sid's message under the door, slowly steps away from the door, and then runs away.

* * *

Mal had arrived back in Auradon. _Oh, it feels so good to be back_ , she thought. The fresh air. The wind cooling her skin. Laying eyes on the night sky without a magical barrier partially blocking her view. She thought about taking off her shoes to feel the soft green grass under her toes, only to snap herself out of the thought. Now, she felt embarrassed for thinking of doing such a thing.

"I've been back for two seconds and Auradon is already getting in my head," she said to herself. "I can't believe I was about to do something girly. Well, girl-y girly."

Mal started walking towards Auradon Prep. She could've just teleported there right away, but she needed the exercise. Also, there was a certain someone she wanted to visit. She walked into a forest and found the open space she was looking for. Casting a spell to enable her hand to phase through the ground, she pulls out the tiny coffin that held the shrunken CJ Hook. She was still asleep and her body remained intact thanks to Mal's magic.

"Hey, old friend," Mal greeted her. "Dreaming evil sweet dreams in there? Well, I just came by to hello, and to see if anyone has seen you. Good to know your _grave_ remains untouched. Listen, I know you're far from my favorite person, but a part of me hated doing this to you, only because... I hurt someone else. I hate Harry almost as much as Uma, but he the way he reacted when I told him I left you to die... he was devastated. He's angry and grieving and that's a dangerous combination. I wish I could tell him the truth, but I need you to stay dead for what comes next. When the time is right, I'll let you out. Until then... evil dreams."

Mal places the coffin back on the ground. It truly pains her to keep her away from her brother, especially considering she's seen how close they become during the war that took place a few months ago. Well, _literally_ close. They were awfully touchy with each other. Well, no one before those days has seen the Hook siblings getting along, so who knows how they act around each other when they love each other.

As she looked back, Mal shuddered.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ WAYS TO BE WICKED ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Mal soon arrived at Auradon Prep. She hid behind the bushes as she stared at the huge castle that was used to house and teach high school students how to live their life without magic. Mal will always have a problem with the whole no-magic rule thing, but she is mature enough to understand the reasons behind it. What she did during the war had become one of those reasons.

Using her magic, Mal floated towards a window on the second floor. Through that window, she could see Carlos and Jay's room. The boys themselves were sleeping. Jay was sprawled on his bed like he always does.

"I guess some things never change," Mal said quietly.

She then lays her eyes on the white-haired boy who she probably caused the most pain to. Carlos. He was twitching and moaning in his sleep. It hurt her to seem him like this, all because she did this to him. What happened to the boy who told her and Evie "no" when they wanted to be alone for a girl talk about Mal's relationships with Ben? Thanks to her, he's a coward once again.

"I'm sorry, Carlos," she said.

Suddenly, Carlos wakes up, having heard a voice. He looks around him, including outside the window, but there was no one there except Dude and Jay. He lies back down on his bed, but he stayed awake. He pets his canine companion as he tries to get back to sleep.

Mal, meanwhile, was back down on the ground and hiding behind a bush. She had to magically teleport immediately after Carlos woke up. She was surprised she even heard him. She can only guess that he was having a nightmare about her, so hearing her voice in the reality plane would have triggered his wake-up alarm.

"Whew," she sighed with relief. "That was close."

After yawning, she decided to get some sleep. She heads back to the forest surrounding the school and sleeps on the grass.

* * *

The next morning, Mal wakes up to find squirrels, rabbits, and birds surrounding her. Once her eyes glowed green, they ran away scared. After smiling, she gets up and rubs her eyes as she is greeted by the morning sun. Hiding behind a bush, she sees several vehicles lining up in front of the school. Obviously, since there was two days left until the school year begins, the students have to spend the weekend getting prepared.

Mal decided it was time to get in.

"Beware for swear, replace the old with weird hair," she cited.

With a wave of her finger, she magically changes her hair. Poofing up a mirror, she looks at herself. Her hair was no longer purple. It was now pink. Ugh! She hated pink, but she needed to blend in somehow. She then adjusts her hair so it would cover half her face.

"Boy, am I gonna hate myself," she said to herself, groaning about what she's about to do next. Waving her finger again, she cites another incantation. "To hide in plain sight, change my dress into something bright."

The spell changes Mal's clothes. Instead of her purple jacket and purple tights, she's now wearing a pink dress with a short skirt. It was decorated with white polka dots.

"I look like a prissy pink princess," she said with disgust as she looked at herself again in the mirror. "But if it means not having to keep hiding behind dirt and grass just to see Evie, Jay, and Carlos, then it'll be worth it."

After hiding her spell book in her bag and putting on a blue denim jacket as to not attract too much attention, Mal gets out from behind the bushes and enters the crowd of students inconspicuously. So far, no one has noticed her. Those who did notice her started gossip about how pretty she looks.

"So far, so good," Mal muttered.

Once she stepped through the front doors, she froze. She's not just back in school. She's inside. It has only been only a couple of months since she was banished, yet it felt like a lifetime since she walked through those doors and gazed at the fine furnishing of the interior. Knowing the other students will be mobbing the doorway soon, she heads upstairs to where the dorms are.

As she walks, she spots Chad walking after Audrey, who seemed to be trying to get away from him. Mal only had one guess about what they could possibly be talking about. She kept her face hidden with her thick pink locks as she listened.

"C'mon, babe. I missed you," said Chad. "I'm a wreck without you."

"Chad, I made myself perfectly clear. We're through," said Audrey. "We're just not made for each other."

"C'mon, Audrey. I'm good-looking. You're good-looking. I'm popular. You're popular," said Chad. "What else does it take?"

"Humility and commitment," Audrey answered.

Mal snorted, amused that the self-absorbed Audrey herself just scolded Chad about not being humility and commitment, especially considering Audrey jumped straight into Chad's arms 10 seconds after Ben publicly announced his love for her.

"Chad, just go away, please," Audrey pleaded. "Until you can prove yourself as the perfect boyfriend, I can't go out with you anymore."

Audrey walks away, leaving Chad feeling bummed that he cannot win Audrey's heart back. Mal walks along chuckling silently, mocking Chad's relationship skills behind his back, literally.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ WAYS TO BE WICKED ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Mal checked Evie's dorm. It was locked and there were no voices inside. She then checked Jay and Carlos' dorm. Same thing. Locked door and no voices inside, not even a bark from the campus mutt who belonged to Carlos. She keeps walking through the halls, attracting the attention of flirty boys and jealous girls as she searches for her _friends_.

She stopped just outside the open door to the amphitheater, where she saw the captain of the R.O.A.R. team, Lonnie, staring at a sword on the floor. Something wasn't right about her. She looked queasy, which is unusual for her.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

Mal flinched as she heard a familiar voice behind her. It was Jay. She turned around in the direction where Jay can see half her face being covered by her hair. Before she can explain herself, Jay looks inside the amphitheater to see Lonnie in her curiously timorous state.

"Yeah, I know. It's painful," Jay said. "She's been like this since the war. I better go talk to her."

Jay walks inside while Mal secretly watches.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Jay asked Lonnie.

"Uh, nothing," Lonnie lied. "I'm just... doing some exercise."

Lonnie started doing some stretching to convince Jay, but the nervous smile on her face tells him that she's hiding something.

"Babe, you were staring at that sword like it's gonna stab you if you touch it," said Jay. "What happened to honesty? Isn't that what we do here in Auradon?"

Unable to hold back the truth any longer, Lonnie drops her fake smile and confesses.

"Ever since the war, I've been... cautious around pointy objects," said Lonnie. "I guess it's got something to do with the fact that Ginny stabbed me and it hurt so much. I thought I was gonna die. I thought I could be okay, but when I tried to hold a sword, my hand shook and I dropped it."

Jay sees now what was wrong with Lonnie. She was traumatized. Her near-death experience has haunted her since the war.

"Hey, it's okay," said Jay.

"No, it's not. I'm the captain of the R.O.A.R. team. If I keep feeling scared around a simple sword... I'm a disgrace to the title," said Lonnie.

Jay pulls Lonnie in a for a hug, knowing she needs one. She hugs him back, obviously glad he did what he just did. Lonnie was impressed by how far Jay has come since he first came to Auradon. He was terrible at acting around friends, but this hug proves he's learned.

"Look, Lonnie, this may sound weird coming from me, but you should've asked me for help," said Jay. "Evie, Carlos, even Mal taught me that strength comes from more than just your fists. It comes from your allies, your friends. You could've come to me about your problem."

"I know. I was just ashamed," said Lonnie. "I was just about to admit that Chad was right about me."

"Well, he's always gonna be wrong," said Jay. "And I'm gonna help you show him."

Jay holds Lonnie's hand and helps her pick up the sword. Her hand shook, but when Jay tightened his hold, she stopped. It wasn't because of Jay's strength. It was because of his comforting presence. He helped her wave the sword left and right, until he let go so she can do it herself.

It made Mal happy to see that Jay was learning how to be a helpful friend. Although, something tells her that he and Lonnie won't be "friends" for long.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ WAYS TO BE WICKED ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Mal continues to search for her other friends. Walking to the lockers outside, she found Ben, who was currently talking with Fairy God Mother about the proposed plans for the school by Audrey and the school committee. Mal had to hide herself behind a group of students just to get a glimpse at Ben's handsome face. She didn't know if she wanted to punch him or kiss him, maybe both.

"Excuse me?"

Mal stopped when she heard Ben's voice.

"You must be new here," said Ben.

Talking in a high, squeaky voice, Mal says, "Um, not exactly, your highness. I'm just here for a tour. I'm... uh... searching for a new school."

"Where do you come from, dear?" asked Fairy God Mother.

"Far away," Mal said ambiguously while maintaining her modulated voice.

"C'mon, you don't have to be shy. You can talk to use face-to-face," said Ben.

Mal turned around, but made sure to keep half her face hidden behind her hair. Ben couldn't help but notice something familiar about her.

"Uh, I'm sorry, but... have we met before?" asked Ben.

"No, I'm afraid not, your highness," said Mal.

"You can call me Ben," said Ben. "Formalities are for non-school events."

"Well, Ben," Mal started. "If you would be so kind to show me to the ladies' room, I'd be grateful."

"Around the corner. Second door," said Ben.

"Thank you," said Mal.

"Is there anything else you need?" Ben asked.

"No, thanks," said Mal. "You're too kind, but I'm in a bit of a rush."

"Is something wrong with your voice?" asked Fairy God Mother. "I can call the nurse..."

"No, I'm fine, thank you," said Mal, almost losing control of her high voice. "Sorry, I'm just a little nervous talking to the king himself. The ex-boyfriend of the big bad Mal, not to mention."

"She's not all bad," said Ben. "She's just lost, that's all."

"You think so?" Mal asked.

"She is who she became because of something I did. She let her emotions cloud her judgment, but I know that there is still good in her," said Ben.

"Then why banished her?" Mal asked. "You still love her, don't you? I mean isn't that what matters? True love and everything?"

"I do," said Ben. "But I had to do it for my people. All of you count on me to make the right decision."

"Personally, I think you made the wrong decision," said Mal. "I don't mean to question the king. It's just... second chances and all. Isn't that why you brought her here?"

"I would give up anything, including my kingdom, to see her again," said Ben.

"You should've said, _I would give my kingdom for just one kiss_ ," Mal joked, singing the lyrics, laughing as well. "Sorry. I remember the song from that Tourney game last year. Saw it on AuraTube. That was really sweet of you. She looked so embarrassed."

Mal left to "go to the ladies' room." Ben still had this nagging feeling that he knew that girl. He didn't even ask for her name. He had to stop thinking about her when Fairy God Mother called his name and they continued their previous discussion.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ WAYS TO BE WICKED ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Mal wishes she sported a hoodie instead of a jacket because her hair was attracting way too much attention. It was a good thing she told Ben that she's a "tourist," because then he can explain why a girl with pink hair was never seen again in Auradon Prep. Granted, she could've chosen something less conspicuous than pink, but since she already tried blonde in the past, pink was her best option.

As she turns around a corner, she finds a couple more faces she wanted to see. Carlos and Evie. They were both walking and talking with Doug and Jane. Mal hides behind the corner as she watched and listened.

"I am so excited for this year," said Evie. "Audrey actually let me be a part of the school committee. Best part, I'm her number two."

"Surprising," Doug reacted. "Given Audrey's judgement, I thought her perspective on VKs would be impaired by Mal's actions during the war."

"Well, I guess you can she's grown a bit," said Jane. "She hates Mal, but not Evie or Jay or Carlos. So, that's an improvement."

"Man, I have so much planned for this year. I already pitched her ideas for the Halloween party and the Christmas celebration, and she liked them," said Evie. "We're just waiting for Ben and Fairy God Mother to approve them."

"What do you think, Carlos?" Jane asked, turning to her ex-boyfriend.

Carlos was silent. He was just walking, hanging his head, and frowning. His friends didn't like it, but they understand why he's like this. The trauma from the war still tormenting him.

"Carlos," Evie said his name calmly. "Are you okay?"

Carlos still didn't speak. He remained looking down on the floor as he walked.

"Carlos, talk to me," Jane pleaded. "I know we're not together anymore, but we agreed to still be friends. You can talk to me. You can talk to us."

Carlos looks at Jane for a moment, but then looks away without saying another word.

"You know, you could talk to the nurse about your trauma," Doug suggested.

"No," said Carlos. His voice sounded weak and broken.

"Or I can ask Uncle Grumpy to set you up with an appointment with his therapist," said Doug. "I talked to Uncle Grumpy and said she is very understanding and very professional, so maybe you can talk to her and maybe she can help you. It's the most logical thing to do right now, Carlos. You can't just ride your trauma for the rest of you life and expect..."

Doug was cut off when Carlos growled like a dog and dragged him towards the wall, much to the surprise of Evie and Jane, as well as Mal.

"Anger issues," said Doug, looking directly at Carlos' enraged face. "Uncle Grumpy's therapist is gonna like you, I'm sure."

"Shut up, Doug!" Carlos snarled.

"Carlos!" Evie cried out, putting her hand on Carlos' shoulder. "Let him go."

Carlos looks at Evie, who was looking at him with both concern and sternness. He was breathing in and out with anger, until he finally started to calm down. He then looks at Jane, who was feeling worried and a bit afraid of him. Ashamed of his behavior in front of his ex-girlfriend, he completely ceases his rage period and lets go of Doug. Unable to face his friends, he walks away to be alone. They called his name, but he kept on walking.

Carlos unknowingly walks past Mal, who was facing the wall to hide her face completely. If he could see her, he could see that she was feeling hurt, hurt that she hurt him.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ WAYS TO BE WICKED ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Carlos heads outside to get some air. He couldn't believe he just lost his temper like that. That was so unlike him. He knows he's not feeling well, but to grab Chad and push him towards the wall with such force, it's something that Mal would do, not him. Has she corrupted him too? The nightmares were enough, but behaving like her is too much.

"Don't be too angry. You might bring the Beast statue to life."

The joke came from the paralyzed Eleanor, who rolls up towards him on her wheelchair.

"Convenient timing," Carlos commented.

"Well, it's a matter right place, right time," said Eleanor. "What's wrong?"

"I... I don't want to talk about it," said Carlos.

"Carlos, everyone in this school knows about how you've been feeling since the war. You don't have to hide it," said Eleanor. "Besides, it's the just two of us. You can be open with me."

"I just can't move on," Carlos admitted. "So much pain. So much darkness. I can't escape it, no matter how hard I try. Every time I look at the scars on my shoulder, I can hear myself screaming in my head."

"Have you tried talking to your friends?" asked Eleanor.

" _They_ tried, but here I am," said Carlos.

"Carlos, I may not have known Mal as much as you do, but I can tell that you are becoming more like her," said Eleanor. "You shield yourself from others because you fear judgment."

"Maybe, but talking about my feelings isn't gonna help," said Carlos. "At least I have school as a distraction."

"Try as you may, you know you can't just ignore the pain," said Eleanor.

"No, but I can ignore it long enough to get to college," said Carlos. "I mean, the war's over. Even if I can't move past it, the least I can do is focus on the future."

"Just remember that you're not alone," said Eleanor. She holds his hand and says, "You have plenty of people to guide you in the dark."

Carlos smiles a bit, which made Eleanor happy. She considered him a friend and she, like everyone else, didn't like seeing him feeling blue all the time.

"Wanna have lunch together? Just to talk?" asked Eleanor. "I promise I won't play shrink."

"I supposed it's time you and me get to know each other," said Carlos.

Carlos and Eleanor walk back to the school together. Eleanor still held Carlos' hand, reminding him that he has a reason to smile.

Mal hid as she watched them walk to the cafeteria. Watching the two of them be so chummy together, for some reason, made her so angry on the inside that she burned the book in her hand until it became ashes. Fortunately, nobody saw her. After making the ashes disappear, Mal decided to follow Carlos and Eleanor and spy on them during their so-called lunch together.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ WAYS TO BE WICKED ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Mal continues to follow Carlos and Eleanor through the halls, until she saw and heard something unpleasant. Uma, Harry, Gil, and Ginny were in a scuffle with Chad and the Tourney team. Uma was trying to hold back Harry, who appeared to be on the verge of unleashing a pirate-like tantrum.

"Chad, I think it's best you don't anger Harry further," said Aziz, pleading his friend to stop.

"Hey, all I said is that he's too caught up on CJ," said Chad.

"You do not know what it is like to have a sister," Harry growled, determined to make Chad pay for mocking his grief for his deceased sister.

"Uh, I have Dizzy," said Chad. "Well, technically, she's my step-cousin, but she was like a sister."

"Chad, please, let's just stop," Aziz pleaded.

"Fine," said Chad. "Pfft! Pirates..."

Infuriated, Harry breaks free of Uma's grip and smacks Chad across the face with his hook. Chad falls down with a bruise on his cheek bone. Harry was about to hit him with his hook again, until Uma grabbed his arm, stopping.

"Harry! Remember why we're here. Don't screw this up for us," Uma reminded him. "Hook him, fine, but watch how far you hook."

Harry frees his arm from Uma's hold, but restrains himself from further hurting Chad. The Tourney team help Chad back on his feet as they walk away from the villain kids.

"Way to go, Hooky. You almost cost us our freedom," Ginny scolded Harry.

"No one speaks ill of CJ to my face," said Harry, still angry.

"Dude, I'm really sorry about your hot sister, but I think maybe you should lay low on the anger," said Gil.

For calling his sister "hot," Harry smacks Gil behind the head. Ginny then did the same.

"Why did you do that?" Gil asked.

"It's just fun hitting you," said Ginny.

"Enough," said Uma. "We've caused enough trouble for one day, even for us. Need I remind you why we're here in the first place."

"Protection from Mal," Ginny replied.

"Protection from her rule, not her specifically," Uma clarified. "We need to play nice until I can get us out of here, which means if you guys have to fight, don't take it too far."

"In other words, don't hook anyone," said Harry.

"Harry," Uma said in a scolding tone. After a sigh, she says, "CJ's gone. She's dead. I know she meant a lot to you, but you can't let this jeopardize our plans."

"You know not my pain," said Harry.

Harry walks away from Uma to mourn in private. Uma knew she should feel bad for him, but she only felt half-bad for him. CJ was a nuisance to her and she never cared for her, but her first mate does, which makes her feel so conflicted about how Harry has been behaving since CJ's demise.

Harry kept on walking until someone grabbed his arm, stopping him. He turns around to see the daughter of Dr. Facilier, Freddie.

"Harry, you're not the only one who misses her," said Freddie. "As crazy and pushy as she was, I wish she was here, too. She was my only friend on the Isle. Deep down, I hoped she and I could've been partners."

"Don't lie to console me," Harry snarled as he tried to free his arm from Freddie's grasp.

"I'm not lying," Freddie said earnestly.

Harry started to see the sorrow and seriousness in Freddie's eyes, but he didn't care. He frees his arm and walks away. Freddie can only sympathize from the distance.

Mal, meanwhile, couldn't help but feel guilty again about taking CJ away from Harry's life. She's supposed to hate the both of them and by villain kid standards, she's not supposed to care about them. Yet, here she is mentally admitting that she did the wrong thing with CJ. Still, she wasn't planning on telling Harry that his sister is still alive. She needs her for something and she can't risk anyone knowing until she's ready. But that doesn't help with her guilt much.

"I'm sorry, Harry," she whispered.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ WAYS TO BE WICKED ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Outside the school, where the students sit down and have lunch, Mal finds Carlos and Eleanor eating lunch together. She showed up just in time to see Eleanor laugh at something Carlos said, which made her feel the opposite of calm. She kept her face half-hidden as walked behind a tree and listened to their conversation. Whatever they were talking about, she was certain she wasn't going to like it.

"I... uh... wasn't trying to be funny," said Carlos, confused by Eleanor's laughing.

"I know, but... sorry," Eleanor said, laughing in between words.

"All I said was, I feel like I'm cursed," said Carlos.

Eleanor laughed again, for reasons unknown to the white-haired tech prodigy.

"Sorry. I'm sorry," said Eleanor, trying to stop laughing. "I just... you thinking this feels like a curse, I guess I'm just laughing because you think that the world is punishing you for something you didn't do."

"Okay, I guess I can see why you find it funny," said Carlos, half-understanding what was funny to Eleanor.

"Carlos, I understand that you must be feeling the most pain out of everyone from the war," said Eleanor. "But that's no excuse to just live through the pain. I'm not asking you to talk to everyone. I'm simply asking you to do what feels is right. Just don't think that keeping yourself in the dark is the best solution."

"I wish it were that easy," said Carlos sadly. "Every time I close my eyes, I see her. The person who I once proud to call one of my best friends... and then she chose to use me in the most horrible way possible. She broke me, and I can't even think of any possible reason to forgive her for that."

"So, you don't miss her at all?" asked Eleanor.

"I'm not saying that," said Carlos. "I miss her for the person she used to be. But I know better. Death has permanently changed her, and we can't do anything about that. She deserved what she got."

It hurt Mal to hear him say this. Is he so broken that he's losing his heart as well?

Eleanor holds Carlos' hand and says, "All I can tell you is that you must learn once again to embrace change and the challenges that come with those changes. You don't have to try to fix yourself. You simply have to accept the circumstances and do your best to adapt. Just don't let desperation and fear consume you. Otherwise, you might as well consider yourself cursed by yourself."

Carlos smiled. "Thanks, Eleanor."

Eleanor smiled back.

"Let me ask you a question," she said. "If Mal were to come back, what would you say to her?"

"I... I don't know," said Carlos, dropping his smile as he thinks. "If I was the same person from a few months ago, I'd probably tell her the brutally honest truth about how she ruined my life and tell her to stay away from me for the rest of eternity. But I'm not that person anymore. I'd rather just stay away from her completely."

It hurt Mal to hear Carlos say these words. She couldn't blame him, though. What she did was unspeakable and enough reason for him to want her out of his life altogether. Mal then felt a tear escape her eye, which she wiped away completely. Her heartache, however, was something she couldn't remove with a wave of her hand. Again, she can't blame him, but the pain she is feeling right now is like a battering ram for her skull to punish her for what she has done to her friend.

She peers around the tree to see Eleanor comforting Carlos with a friendly side hug, which the boy happily accepted. It hurt Mal even more because Carlos wouldn't even let her get close to him. There she is, just a few feet away from him, but she couldn't risk anyone knowing that she escaped from the Isle. She wanted so bad to come out from behind the tree and give him a hug to tell him how sorry she was.

But she couldn't. Eleanor had somehow talked him into letting her in when no one else could.

Fighting the temptation to talk to Carlos, Mal snaps her fingers and magically disappears from the spot.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ WAYS TO BE WICKED ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Mal decided to return to Evie's dorm to check on something. She looks under her bed and finds a bottle of strawberry cider. Apparently, she forgot to pack it when she moved to the castle a few months ago. She pops open the bottle and drinks from it. It tastes funny because it's been under the bed for a long time. She then lays her eyes on the cage that held her mother, who is still a lizard. She had left her in Evie's care before she was transferred back to the Isle of the Lost.

"Hey, mom," Mal greeted her.

The lizard just stuck its tongue out at the young sorceress. Mal forms a fist with her free hand lights up some fire. The lizard hid behind the couch.

"That's better," Mal said as she smirked. "I see you haven't changed one bit since I left. Figures. I guess Evie's done a good job taking care of you. Although, I see she's feeding you more than I ever did. Typical of her, but she makes me proud. I know I should've brought you with me home, but... I wanted to see if there's even a little of compassion that Evie feels for me. Well, that and you just bring back bad memories. I didn't need your bad influence on me, lizard or not. But I asked Evie to promise me that she'll take care of you, and from the looks of it, she kept her promise."

Suddenly, she heard voices outside. The voices belonged to Evie and Jay. Mal runs into the bathroom and quietly closes the door just as Evie and Jay walk in. She heard her name being mentioned, so what they're talking about is obviously not about something good.

"I just can't get through to him," said Evie.

"Carlos?" Jay asked.

"Who else?" Evie replied. "Just seeing him keep to himself and overreact to the littlest sound and touch, it was hard. Now, he has this anger problem. He lost it when Doug wouldn't stop talking."

"That doesn't sound like him," said Jay.

"I know, right?" Evie replied. "I knew what Mal did to him was traumatizing, but maybe I don't know just how much. He's not getting better. He's getting worse every day."

"Not to mention Lonnie couldn't hold a sword," said Jay. "Don't worry. I'm helping her work through it."

"Jay, I don't know what to do anymore," said Evie. "I can't fix what Mal did to Carlos. I've tried everything. Nothing works."

"We can always try to bring Mal back," Jay suggested, if in a joking manner.

"That is a horrible idea," Evie said, even if she knew Jay was only joking.

"Hey, unless we can bonk him in the head really hard and give him amnesia like they do on TV, I don't know what else to do," said Jay. "He wouldn't even come to team practice today."

"I think he's too down in the dumps to be playing games right now," said Evie.

"I just can't believe this is all happening," said Jay. "Mal loses it and makes our life a living hell. She turns Carlos into a scared little puppy and almost gets us killed. I... I just don't wanna believe all this. I just can't believe that she could be so thoughtless about her actions."

"Really, _I_ can believe it," said Evie. "Mal's always the kind of person to do whatever it takes to get things done. The only difference is the goal."

"I just really wish things would go back to normal," Jay said as he lied down on Mal's bed.

"Well, things are never gonna be normal and we have to accept that," said Evie.

A knock on the door interrupts the conversation. Evie answers the door and sees Carlos.

"Hey," Evie greeted him.

"Hey," Jay greeted his roommate.

"Hey," Carlos greeted his friends. "Look, Evie, I'm sorry about walking away earlier..."

"No, I understand," said Evie. "You needed to be alone to calm down."

"Well, let's just say I didn't have to deal with alone alone," said Carlos.

"Anything else you need to say, buddy?" Jay asked.

"No, I just... just came to apologize," said Carlos.

Evie was sort of disappointed because it looked like he wanted to say something else. Instead of questioning him, she leaves him alone.

"Well, I'll... uh... I'll go now," Carlos said awkwardly.

Evie, however, refused to let him go and just immediately hugged him, as if she has been begging for one for a long time. Carlos didn't fight and hugged her back. Jay walks closer to give Carlos a very, very soft punch to the shoulder.

Mal peeked through the bathroom door. She couldn't help but feel moved at seeing her three former best friends still treating each other like family. She would've thought that Carlos' dilemma would rip them apart, but from the looks of it, not much has changed between him and Evie and Jay. This was a good enough reason to crack a small smile.

* * *

At the King's office, Ben was doing paperwork while talking to Deborah about Audrey's proposed plans for the special events in the upcoming school year.

He had to put Deborah on hold when someone showed up in his office. It was Evie, holding a list in her hands. There was something strange about her, however. She was avoiding eye contact, but wore a sheepish smile on her face.

"Hi, Evie," Ben greeted. "What can I do for you?"

Evie gives him the lsit and says, "Here are some requests from the Anti-Heroes Club regarding their accommodations in the Auradon Prep."

"Evie, you can give this to Fairy God Mother. She's the headmistress," said Ben.

"I know," Evie said.

"Then why are you here?" Ben asked.

"I... I don't know," Evie said, laughing at herself. "Maybe I just wanted to see you."

"Everything all right?" Ben asked, concerned.

"You can say that," Evie replied, laughing a bit again. "I guess I just needed the company. I know you're busy, but... never mind. Stupid of me to come here."

"Actually, if you want, we can talk about the requests later, once I'm done here," said Ben.

"Okay," Evie replied with a smile.

After Evie departed, Ben's parents, the former King Beast and Queen Belle, entered his office with a letter in hand. The looks on their faces tell him that what he's going to find in the letter is anything but good. Belle gives her son the letter, who had a peering expression on his face.

 _"Your majesty,_

 _The daughter of Maleficent. You are to invite her back to Auradon Prep to complete her Senior Year education. I know you exiled her for the good of your people, but the people close to you are suffering. Their suffering will only become worse if she is not here to help them get closure. This is no threat. This is merely a choice I am providing you. This is not about the safety of the kingdom. This is about helping yourself and your loved ones._

 _Make your choice fast. Nine months can pass faster than you think."_

Ben looks at his parents, who were clearly afraid of what he might do with this information. Ben knew that inviting Mal back to Auradon Prep would stain his image to the people. On the other hand, he has seen how his friends and enemies have suffered from Mal's actions during the war. Would bringing her back worsen everyone's emotional condition, or is it the key to helping them move on from the past?

"Ben, we miss her too, but are you certain about considering this?" Beast wondered.

"What are we going to do?" asked Belle.

"Call Fairy God Mother," said Ben.

* * *

Mal returns to Dragon Point, the place where she made her first kill. Simply looking down at the waters below made her think about Mad Maddy, her ex-best friend. At first, Mal felt horrified for what she did that day, but she had no regrets. As she stared at the bright sky and the crystal blue waters on the horizon, she begins to think about how her visit has been.

Evie was still angry with her. Jay was very worried about Lonnie, who had suffered PTSD from being stabbed by Ginny. Harry's grief is greatly affecting his temper. Ben, meanwhile, seemed hopeful that he would see her again one day. Typical, she thought.

Carlos, however, was even worse the last time she saw him. As far as she knew, he was magical and he didn't even know it. His unexpected rage could be caused by whatever kind of magic was inside of him. Even if she could tell him, she has no concrete idea about what it is and what it does to him. Of course, her banishment would prevent her from really helping him.

Plus, her heart keeps yelling at her about a certain feeling that she feels every time she looks at and thinks about Carlos. She already knew what this feeling is. It's something familiar to her, but the way it's affecting her emotionally is what bothers her. Even if there's a 1% chance that she chance that she can see him again for real, will she be able to find what she's looking for with him? Will she like the person she is once she finds it? It's all too much for her.

 **Mal**

 _Every step, every word  
With every hour I am falling in  
To somethin' new, somethin' brave  
To someone I... I have never been  
_

 _I can't decide  
What's wrong, what's right  
Which way should I go?_

 _If only I knew what my heart was tellin' me  
Don't know what I'm feelin'  
Is this just a dream?  
Ah oh, yeah  
_ _If only I could only read the signs in front of me  
_ _I could find the way to who I'm meant to be  
_ _Ah oh, if only  
_ _If only_

As if her guilt was not enough, she started to lose control of her magic. Her hand was flaming up, which is a sign that her emotions are acting up again.

Instead of calming down, Mal punches the ground hard with her ignited fist, creating a small hole. Just as she was about to patch it up, an idea struck. Reaching into her jacket, she takes out the dragon necklace that her mother gave her, which was still containing the power of the Dragon's Egg. She can feel the magic within as if it was a part of her own.

Mal had brought it just in case. But now, she feels as if maybe it was time to change tactics. Holding the necklace with both hands, Mal closes her eyes as she casts a spell. Opening her eyes, she sees two necklaces in her possession. One was containing the Dragon Egg's magic. The other one was a copy of the real deal.

"I'm not done with Auradon," she said to herself. "I might as well leave a piece of myself here."

Mal places the real necklace in the hole before using her magic to bury it, making it look as if the spot was never damaged in the first place. The grass will grow back in a matter of minutes. Mal puts on the fake necklace as she begins her walk back to the Isle of the Lost.

* * *

Mal returns to the Isle of the Lost through the Isle of the Doomed in order to make it look like she had just returned from the camping trip she claimed she was at. She found the message that Sophie left for her at Bargain Castle. It was another complaint from Reza, although he was wise not to mention his broken arm. Otherwise, Mal would've either worsen that arm's condition or break the other one.

After finishing the bottle of strawberry cider she found under her bed in her old dorm in Auradon Prep, Mal takes out her diary and started writing down her thoughts her visit.

 _"Dear Diary,_

 _So, I did it. I escaped. For a while, at least. I went back to Auradon Prep. Changed my hair to pink. Ugh! Pink. I got to see my friends, well, former friends. Although, they didn't see me. I kinda wish they did, but that would only make things worse for me. It's safe to say that none of them have gotten over everything I've done during the war two months ago. Evie and Jay still despise me. Lonnie has a fear of pointy objects. Ben still misses me. Harry is a grieving mess._

 _Carlos. Oh, Carlos. What have I done? You had everything and I took it all away because I was so selfish and cruel and just... evil. I'm not even proud of that. He has done so much. He saved my life once, and I thanked Evie for it instead of him. He talked me into giving Ben a chance to show me he loves, and Evie had to thank him for me. He was my only anchor to the good side when I wouldn't let anyone, including Ben, come near me. And how do I reward him? Torture. Pain. If only I can look at him in the eye and tell him I'm sorry. If only I could help him see that I am willing to change who I am for him. If only he could give me that one chance. If only._

 _'Til next time  
\- Mal"_

 **Well, that was long. Long-er than I wanted it to be. I was skeptical about this idea, but I wanted all of us to look back at the state of our characters right before Mal's return. I had hoped that comparing this chapter to the present-day events of the story would help emphasize how things have changed since the beginning. So, what do you think?**

 **NEXT: A Christmas-themed chapter (No problem with that, right?)**

 **"If Only" by Dove Cameron**


	9. Jolly To The Core

**As promised, here is the Christmas-themed chapter. I know it's two months late, but given the timeline of this story (especially considering the Halloween chapter from earlier), it was time for Christmas and I couldn't gloss over that. Enjoy.**

 **SUMMARY: Auradon Prep's Christmas party is coming and everyone was excited for it, except for Uma and (most of) her villain kid crew. Jay tries to steal a kiss from Lonnie. Evie's heart is conflicted as she and Doug drift further apart. Harry receives a gift from a certain someone who might help him repair his broken heart. Carlos attempts to find the courage to tell Mal how he truly feels about her. Features Marlos, Jonnie, Huma (sort of) and Devie vs. Bevie.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

 **I'd like to thank the following users for reviewing the previous chapter: DragonEmperor999, xez2003, josephinea, Quartz ****Rider** **, BevieAndHevie4Life, ifu**inglovethis (pardon for the censoring, but I had to)**

Christmas Day was only one week away, but that didn't stop the students of Auradon Prep from celebrating the best day of the year early. It's a tradition in every boarding school in Auradon. They would hold a Christmas party before the students leave the school on Christmas break. This is so they could celebrate the holidays together, since friends are like family and you always celebrate Christmas with your family.

Auradon Prep was in a buzz over the upcoming Christmas party. They've been preparing for it since the beginning of December when they decorated the entire school with Christmas decorations. Garlands, wreaths, and tinsels of blue, gold, and silver were hung everywhere. Christmas lights were hung along with the garlands, lighting up the school with different colors. Ornaments that sparkle against the light. Christmas stockings. Colorful Christmas-themed messages on the wall. Christmas trees in every room. Don't forget about the nutcracker doll, which a mysterious someone leaves around every year and changes its position every day.

The villain kids, however, have never celebrated Christmas on the Isle of the Lost. After all, Christmas is a holiday about sharing and loving, both of which are prohibited on the Isle. Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos, and Freddie became the first VKs to experience Christmas last year. Their AK friends taught them the traditions and the songs and told them about the story of Santa Claus. At first, they laughed at the tale as if it was just a children's story. When dared to write letters to Santa, the five VKs were surprised to find gifts under their respective Christmas trees on Christmas morning. Carlos even ran forensics to see if their AK friends were trying to prank them, but the boxes were only covered with unidentified fingerprints. They even contained exactly what they asked for.

Now, it was time for these five VKs to share the knowledge and beauty of Christmas to the new villain kids. It went off with only so much hassle. They learned fast and got used to the traditions right away. Uma, Harry, and Ginny, however, were not feeling like celebrating the holidays. To them, Christmas is just a sad holiday that teaches everyone to be sappy.

That doesn't mean Mal was gonna stop trying to awaken the holiday spirit within them... in her own way.

* * *

Yzla and Claudine were currently hanging out with Evie in her dorm, having a glass of her famous eggnog, spiced with a little bit of apple.

Mal and Evie's dorm was voted "Best Room" out of all dorms in Auradon Prep, according to a poll on Tweeter. The Christmas tree was absolutely wicked festive, as a villain kid would say. Half of the tree looked like a dying tree, while the other half was normal. It was meant to represent the two sides of the world. The dying leaves represent of the Isle of the Lost, while the green leaves represent Auradon. The tinsels were even spray-painted on so that the parts that covered the dying leaves look old and worn out. The ornaments on the greener side were as normal as any Christmas tree, while the ornaments of the darker side were cracked and painted to look rusty or skull heads. Even the carpet underneath was half-light, half-dark to represent the good and the bad.

"Seriously, Evie, that tree is prepossessing," said Yzla, admiring the design.

"Thank you," said Evie.

Evie gives Yzla her cup of eggnog. The daughter of Yzma takes a sip, and then a smile on her face appears.

"This is so good," said Yzla.

"A little too spicy, but I love the flavor," said Claudine.

"Always being judgmental, aren't you?" Yzla replied.

"Hey, old habits and all that," said Claudine.

"You should've seen the party last year. Everyone loved my eggnog. They literally crowded me just to get a cup," said Evie.

"I can't blame them. This nog is palatable," said Yzla.

Evie cocks her head to left, amazed by Yzla's vocabulary.

"Are you sure you're Zevon's sister?" She asked.

Yzla snorted and chuckled, amused by the question.

"So, Evie, how's things with your boyfriend, Doug?" asked Claudine.

"He and I are... honestly, not doing so well," Evie said sadly as she sat on her bed. "We've been on break for four weeks and every time we talk, it just keeps coming to the same accusation. That I am not committed to him."

"Are you?" Claudine asked. "I mean, not the judge, but... are you?"

Evie didn't know how to answer. She drinks her eggnog as she thinks of an answer.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ WAYS TO BE WICKED ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

In Jay and Carlos' dorm, Jay was playing video games with Diego and Hadie. A Christmas-themed Golden Gear Solid video game was recently released and Jay has been dying to play it. Now, he was. He was clearly having fun, swinging his two controllers left and right, punching and firing at every enemy that the game's protagonist faces. Diego and Hadie cheered him on.

"C'mon! Get 'em, Jay!" Diego cheered.

"Punch his socks off!" Hadie cheered.

Jay had just taken out the last henchman of some military base as the protagonist moved on to the next level, which meant it was time for a break. When someone knocked on the door, Diego answered it. Big Murph entered the room with a big smile on his face and four gift boxes in his hands.

"One for you," he said as he gave one box to Jay. "One for you," he said against as he gave one to Hadie. "And one for you," he finished as he gave one to Diego.

"Hey, Murph. This is nice, but the Christmas party isn't until tonight," said Jay.

"I know, but I couldn't wait," said Big Murph. "This idea of giving, it's so fun."

Wow, Jay thought. For a big guy with big muscles, Big Murph was a softie. Well, he always was. Being in Auradon just made him softer, which is not a bad a thing, of course. The three boys opened their gifts and they were, well, a bit baffled.

Jay got a toy snake. Hadie got a mask that looks like his father's face. Diego got a ukulele.

"Uh, thanks, Murph," said Hadie, unsure of what to say.

"If this was bigger and electric, I'd give you a bro hug," said Diego, not really impressed with his gift.

"And what the heck would I even need this for?" Jay asked, holding up the snake.

"Hey, it's my first Christmas," said Big Murph, defending himself. "By the way, where's Carlos? I got him a gift too."

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ WAYS TO BE WICKED ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Aside from Santa Claus and presents, one of the first things that pop into children's heads when they think of Christmas is snow. It was snowing in Auradon Prep, which meant the teenagers can go outside and have snowball fights. Sporting their winter clothes, they grabbed handfuls of snowballs and threw them at each other, laughing as they did.

Mal, the daughter of Maleficent, was currently sitting next to a tree, dressed in her favorite purple jacket and leather combat boots, munching on an apple as she stared at the one person who she has been pursuing all school year long. Carlos De Vil. The son of Cruella De Vil was, at the moment, playing in the snow with Dude. It made Mal so happy to see that Carlos is becoming happier, if still cool-headed. She would pat herself in the back because she felt proud of how she has helped him, even if she is the very reason he was a scared little weakling in the first place.

However, while she was making excellent progress in helping Carlos return to the brave, debonair man he once was, she was making very little progress with her heart's true desire. His love. Mal has been trying to speed things up as of late, but her wish to be cautious with Carlos was not doing her any favors. What was wrong with her? She was, more or less, confident around Ben the first time, so why was Carlos any different, especially considering she herself had become a stranger to the feeling of nervousness and uneasiness since her death.

There was only one way she could determine the end of her pursuit, and that was to tell Carlos what any lovesick girl would tell to the man of her interest. Just as she was about to walk towards him, she was hit by a snowball. Turning her head to the right, she saw Chad and Audrey looking at her scared.

"He threw it," said Audery, pointing at Chad.

"She dodged it," said Chad, pointing at Audrey.

The deadpan expression on Mal's face says she doesn't care. She just stared at them with her glowing green eyes, scaring them away. She proceeds to the white-haired tech prodigy. Before she could talk to him, she decided to have a little fun. She creates a snowball and then calls out to her target.

"Hey, Snowball!"

Carlos turned his head in time to get a snowball to the face. He falls down to the ground as Mal laughs.

"Ha ha. Very funny. Snowball gets hit with a snowball. How hilarious," Carlos said sarcastically.

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you," Mal said as she offered a hand.

Carlos takes her hand and she pulls him up and off the snow-filled ground. When Mal pulled him up, she kept her hand closed around his. Her face inches away from his. She stared into his eyes with lust, while he stared at her with confusion. She's been looking at him like this since she came back and still it scares him.

"Um, I hate to tell you what to do, but can you let me go, please?" Carlos asked politely.

Mal looks down to see her hand still holding his very tightly. Regrettably, she looses her grip, freeing him.

"Sorry," she apologized.

"What is with you?" Carlos asked. "You've been acting strange around me since you got back, and I'm sure it's not just guilt or determination to help me."

"You're right. I have been acting strange," Mal admitted. "But... I... it's just... well... I've been..."

"If you're not ready to tell me, then it can wait," said Carlos.

Carlos gives Mal a brief, gentle rub on the shoulder before turning around to play with Dude. Mal, for some reason, grabbed his arm, pulling him back towards her. Her face loomed towards his slowly. He didn't know what was happening or why he wasn't trying to run away. Mal's face stopped as her lips were only an inch from his. She breathed out with awe as she nearly froze.

Instead of coming closer, Mal simply puts her arms around Carlos and pulls him closer for a hug. Carlos didn't know why she was doing this, but he did the polite thing and hugged her back.

"Ooh, this is getting good," said Dude, enjoying the show.

Mal ignored the dog and focused on hugging Carlos, who was still dumbfounded by this sudden action.

"I hate to ask, but... why?" Carlos asked.

"Because you make me vulnerable," said Mal. "You're the only one in this world who can make me feel like that, and as much as I hate to admit it, I like it."

"And why is that?" Carlos asked, still confused and a bit scared.

Mal whispers something into Carlos' ear. What he heard made him widen his eyes and stare into stare with his mouth agape.

After letting go, Mal gives Carlos the same shoulder rub he gave her earlier before walking away, winking at him as well with that sly smirk on her face. Carlos just watched her walk away, still shocked by what she told him.

"Dude, are you blind? She's baiting you," said Dude.

* * *

In the school hallways, Ben was talking with Lonnie about the Christmas party tonight. As they walked and talked, they see everyone with smiles on their faces, wearing Santa hats on their heads, and gossiping as teenagers do. They were clearly excited for the big night. Who wouldn't? Well, if you're Uma, Harry, and Ginny,

"Nothing like a good ol' Christmas party to get you psyched early for the big day," said Lonnie.

"Well, that's the magic of Christmas. It can bring a smile to everyone's faces," said Ben, happy to see his schoolmates feeling so much joy.

"Except yours," said Lonnie. "C'mon, Ben. I've noticed that you've been acting weird for the past few weeks. I did some investigating and it all leads to one person: Evie."

"What about her?" asked Ben.

"Are you seriously gonna make me say it?" Lonnie asked. "Ben, I'm 99% certain that you have a crush on her."

Ben laughed, as if her claim was ridiculous.

"And so what if I do?" He replied. "Evie is just a friend, not to mention my ex-girlfriend's best friend. What I feel for her, it's just a silly little crush."

"Maybe, but the fact that you can fall in love with her after all this time just being friends with her says something," said Lonnie.

"Lonnie, even if what you say is true, I can't pursue her," said Ben. "Besides, she and Doug are still together. Sure, they're on break..."

"All because of you," said Lonnie. "I have ears everywhere, you know."

"Doug's just letting his jealousy affect his judgment. He'll get over it," said Ben.

"Bennyboo!"

Ben and Lonnie stop and turn around. Audrey shows up wearing her red, sparkling Christmas-themed dress with a short skirt to boot. She twirled and smiled directly at Ben, who just smiled sheepishly at her.

"Lonnie, can you give us a moment?" Audrey asked her friend. "We have some things we need to _discuss_."

Lonnie looks back and forth between Ben and Audrey before walking away. Ben hoped Lonnie wouldn't leave him alone, but she did. And now, he's stuck with his other ex-girlfriend.

"So, what do you think?" Audrey asked, gesturing to her dress.

"You look nice," Ben answered, trying to be painlessly honesty.

"Nice? Really, Bennyboo?" Audrey questioned. "I'm sure you can be more creative than that."

"Audrey, I know what you're doing," said Ben, looking at Audrey with an easygoing expression on his face. "And my answer is no. Those days are over."

"But surely I can change your mind," said Audrey flirtatiously.

Audrey started walking closer towards Ben, who walked backwards. Suddenly, Evie shows up and shoved Audrey away from the King.

"Nice try, Audrey," said Evie. "Trying to lure poor Ben to a mistletoe, that's low."

Ben turns around to see a mistletoe on top of the janitor's closet. Clearly, Audrey was planning to lure him there so he would have no choice but to kiss her.

"You heard him, Audrey. He says no," said Evie. "So, walk away before you embarrass yourself, not that you've already done it."

Audrey glares at Evie with a hostile expression on her face before walking away.

"I had that," Ben said to Audrey.

"Sure you did," Evie said sarcastically. "You should be thanking me. I just saved your lips. You owe me a raise for that."

Ben chuckled, amused. Evie chuckled as well, only to find herself staring at the handsome young king. Snapping herself out of it, she walks away, leaving a slightly dazed Ben staring at her.

"Just a silly little crush?" Lonnie questioned, walking towards Ben with a smug look on her face.

Ben rolls his eyes, slightly irritated by Lonnie's claims.

* * *

In Uma and Freddie's dorm, Uma and (most of) her crew were just sitting around watching _The Vampire Diaries_ on television. Uma was sitting down on her bed with Harry right beside her. He constantly tried to put his arm around her, but she kept moving his arm away from her. Ginny was sitting on the floor munching on a candy cane.

Unlike everyone in Auradon Prep, they weren't excited for the Christmas party. Their fellow VKs, as well as the AKs, have been trying to get them to embrace the holiday spirit, to no avail. They would rather lie down all day and watch TV. One of the benefits of being in Auradon is the many programs they get to see.

"I love this show," said Uma.

"You and I," Harry added as he put his arm around Uma again. A vampire bites someone and Harry says, "That is bloody amazing."

"Took the words right out of my mouth," said Ginny.

Uma removes Harry's arm from her person again, which only causes Harry to feel dejected.

"No harm with a little closure, captain," said Harry.

"I let you come this close," Uma said, leaning against Harry's shoulder. "But now is not the time to get any funny ideas."

Uma turned her attention back to the TV, failing to notice just how hurt Harry was feeling. He's grown tired of waiting, but he now sees the Uma has other things in her mind that don't involve him. Ginny pretended to throw up at the romantic tension between the two of them. Get a room, she yelled in her mind.

The three VKs were interrupted when Gil came barging into the room wearing a Santa hat on his head and holding two bells in his hands.

"'Tis the season to be jolly. Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la," Gil sang. "Snow, food, bells, and Santa hats on. Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la."

"Those aren't even the words," said Ginny.

"Is it wrong to make up your own?" Gil replied.

"What are you doing here, Gil?" asked Uma.

"Just here to remind you that the Christmas party is tonight," said Gil. "So, c'mon. Get off that bed and get in your Christmas clothes. 'Tis the season to be jolly, after all."

"Gil, we made it very clear. We're not coming," said Uma.

"And why on Earth would you want to go to that pointless gala?" Harry asked him.

"I love Christmas," said Gil. "I mean, sure it's full of sharing and loving, but it's so much more. All the food is decorated and tastes so much better. You get to sing catchy songs. My favorite is Rudolph the Red-Nose Reindeer. Not to mention that you get to party while singing all these catchy songs."

"Pass," said Uma, Harry, and Ginny simultaneously.

"Oh, and Harry, someone left this gift for you," said Gil, giving his "best friend" a gift box.

Harry opens the box and finds a seashell inside.

"That's a worthless gift," said Uma.

"No, it means something," said Harry, thinking about who it could've come from. Snapping his fingers, he realized who. "Arabella."

"Arabella?" Ginny asked. "She gave you that?"

"She's my Secret Santa," said Harry. "She informed me that she was planning to gift a seashell to whomever was selected to receive her present."

"That's sweet," Uma said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

Harry, for some reason, gets out of bed and runs out the door, puzzling Uma, Ginny, and Gil.

"Does he know that there's a bathroom in here?" Gil asked, assuming Harry needed to _go_.

Ginny rolled her eyes at Gil's stupidity, while Uma walked out of the door, worried about why Harry was in such a rush to leave.

* * *

At the cafeteria, Lonnie was picking up lunch from the buffet table. She picks up a raspberry pie and a couple of snowman cookies. After eating her first cookie, she reaches for another one, only for another hand to grab it a second before she did. The hand belonged to her not-boyfriend, Jay, who smiled and winked at her.

"Hey, Jay," Lonnie greeted. "Merry Christmas."

"It's not Christmas yet," said Jay.

"Well, you get the point," said Lonnie.

"So, how's you day?" Jay asked casually.

"Pretty good, actually," said Lonnie. "Just seeing everyone smile and play and sing on the most wonderful time of the year, it's a beautiful sight. I really can't wait for the party tonight."

"I bet it'll be a blast," said Jay. "Mal, Evie, Carlos, and I even made up our own wicked Christmas song to sing at the party. You'll love it."

"I'm sure I will," said Lonnie.

Lonnie walks past Jay to get to the chocolate fountain. She eyed him with a smile on her face, mesmerizing him for a few seconds. After snapping himself out of it, he begins reaching for his back pocket. However, what he was looking for was missing.

"Looking for this?" Lonnie asked, holding up a mistletoe.

Jay laughed nervously, bummed that Lonnie found it.

"Nice try, Jay," said Lonnie. "I overheard you talking with the boys about your plan to _steal_ a kiss from me."

"Well, it almost worked," said Jay.

"Almost," Lonnie emphasized. "Jay, I know you're eager for our first kiss, but I'm afraid I just can't do it yet. I get that you're a master thief and all, but a kiss is something you should never steal. Now, I appreciate your method, but I'm not ready yet."

"You're not, but I am," said Jay. "You told me before that you were waiting for me to accept the idea of commitment. Well, I'm ready to accept it. I know I'm not exactly the one-woman type, but I can make an exception for you."

Lonnie smiled. "That's sweet, Jay. Maybe soon. Just not now."

After dipping a snowman cookie into the chocolate fountain, she walks away to eat somewhere else. Jay just crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow as he watched her leave. When will we finally kiss, he wondered.

He stopped thinking about Lonnie when Carlos walked into the room. The white-haired tech prodigy petted his canine companion before said canine companion started walking back to the dorm.

"Hey, man," Jay greeted his roommate. "How're you doing?"

"Fantastic, honestly," Carlos said honestly and with some energy in his voice.

"Anything you need?" asked Jay.

"Advice," said Carlos.

"Girl problems," Jay guessed.

"You can say that," said Carlos.

"Jane?" Jay asked.

"No, she and I are over for good," said Carlos.

"So, it's another girl?" asked Jay.

"She likes me, like, _really_ likes me, and... maybe I like her too," said Carlos. "But I don't know how to tell her how I feel. This is different from Jane, that I can tell you. I just... you got any advice?"

"Simple," said Jay, putting a hand on his friend's should. "Be suave. Be direct. Always maintain eye contact. Don't be afraid to be a bad boy. Girls dig bad boys, even here in Auradon."

"So, basically, just be like you?" Carlos guessed with a deadpan tone in his voice.

"Is there any better way to get a girl?" Jay replied, feeling as if his way is the most effective.

Carlos shoves Jay gently, if not too gently, displeased with his advice.

"Why do I even bother?" Carlos wondered.

Carlos turns around and leaves, looking for someone else to give him helpful advice on confessing his feelings.

* * *

At the Chemistry Lab, Doug and a few members of the Science Club were preparing the chemicals needed for some light show at the Christmas Party. Just as they finished packing up, Evie entered the lab and looked directly at Doug. Feeling awkward being in the same room with the troubled couple, the Science Club members leave, which means Doug is now all alone with Evie.

"We packed up your chemicals too, just in case you're wondering," said Doug.

"I'm not here to talk about chemicals, Doug," Evie said morosely.

"Then why are you here?" asked Doug, feeling a bit nervous due to Evie's sullen facial expression.

"To do what I should've done weeks ago," said Evie.

Evie takes a deep breath as she walks towards Doug. As soon as she stopped a few steps away from him, she opens her mouth and says what she needed to say.

"I'm breaking up with you," said Evie.

"W-What?" asked Doug, shocked.

"Doug, I understand that you feel inferior to a lot of boys in this school, but that's no excuse for you to keep being the jealous boyfriend," said Evie. "I've given you space. I've given myself space. After four weeks, _four_ weeks of space, I have decided that it's time for me to move on. I can't spend the rest of my life with someone who has so little faith in me when it comes to commitment."

"But I was gonna give you another chance," said Doug. "I was gonna talk to you after the party."

"Well, we're having that talk now," said Evie. "Doug, I love you. I have made that very clear since the first time I said it. But my heart is telling me that I can't handle any more chances. Rescuing Ben from the Isle. Letting Carlos do your job. Me choosing him over you down at the mines. The _Bad Luck Day_ photos. I just... I can't be in a relationship with someone who doesn't trust me."

"So, that's it? After all we've been through, that's it?" Doug asked sadly.

"I'm afraid so," said Evie.

"Is this about Ben?" asked Doug.

"No, it's not about him. It's about me," said Evie. "How can I be with you if you keep questioning my heart's desire?"

Doug hangs his head, feeling sad that this is happening. Despite her feelings towards him right now, she didn't want to see him like this. She holds both his hands and speaks to him again.

"We can still be friends and study together, if you want," said Evie. "We just can't date anymore."

Doug's frown lifted a bit, but it's still a frown. Evie gives him a gentle pat on the back before turning her back on him. Doug can only sit down and sulk as he thinks about what he did wrong. Of course, it was obvious. She had just told him everything he did wrong.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ WAYS TO BE WICKED ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Evie walks out of the Chemistry Lab breathing heavily, trying to emotionally process what she just did. She meets up with Mal, who was looking at her with the face a mother would put on when she feels proud of her child. Evie quickly walks in for a hug, which Mal gladly returned, knowing that what Evie had gone through could not have been easy for her.

"I take it the deed is done?" Mal asked.

Evie takes out her phone and opens her GraceBook account. She changes her relationships status.

"It's official. I'm a single woman ready to party," said Evie, trying to look and sound happy, if failing to.

"Evie, you don't have to act all happy and stuff. I know this is hard for you," said Mal.

"I just can't believe I did it," said Evie. "Doug is the first person I have ever loved..."

Mal rolls her eyes and twitches her lips, knowing full well Evie was lying to herself, only she didn't know it. Oh, if only she knew. Then again, now was the wrong time for her to find out the truth.

"... and now it's over," Evie finished, sounding like she was about to cry.

"Evie, you know that I'm familiar with this feeling," said Mal, putting a hand on her friend's shoulder in a comforting manner. "When Ben came to the Isle to bring me home, I had to reject his ring, reject him in front of his face. When he left, I felt broken. I love him and I wanted to be with him, but I had to do what I felt was right even though I knew it would hurt me."

"Only this is permanent," Evie said sadly.

"Are you certain of that?" Mal asked.

"Like Ben's mom says, listen to your heart. My heart tells me that Doug isn't the one, so I listened," said Evie. "I just needed a push. Like you said, like, literally five minutes ago..."

"I'm a villain kid. I do what I want whenever I want," both girls said at the same time.

"I'm proud of you," said Mal.

Evie smiled. The break-up is still hard for her emotionally, but having Mal to comfort her was enough to keep her from spiraling.

"Coming from my best friend, it means a lot," said Evie.

"Uh, best friend?" Mal asked, surprised to hear the F word being said by Evie and directly at her.

"You're my BFFF. Best friends forever _forever_ ," Evie said happily.

Evie pulls Mal in for another hug. Mal hugged her back, overwhelmed with joy, although it was subtle on her face. She had expected Evie to be appreciative of her help and support with the breakup, but she did not expect Evie to call her "BFF" again. Well, "BFFF," to be specific.

* * *

Jane was currently on the phone with her mother, who was currently at the venue where the Christmas party was taking place. She wanted to know if the place was completely decorated and perfectly decorated for the party. It has been a habit of Jane to always make sure every single detail of every single event is perfect as to not disappoint the students.

"And the garlands?" Jane asked.

 _"Hung up and lit up," said Fairy God Mother._

"And the tree?" Jane asked.

 _"Just about to put the star on top," said Fairy God Mother._

"And the instruments?" Jane asked.

 _"All shined up and ready for playing," said Fairy God Mother. "Everything is fine, sweetie. You and your friends will love what we've done with the place."_

"I hope so," said Jane.

 _"Well, I'll see you soon," said Fairy God Mother. "Love you."_

"Love you, too," said Jane.

As Jane hanged up, she heard a voice inside Carlos and Jay's dorm. It was Carlos. He was clearing his throat and speaking to someone. She presses her ear against the door and listens, curious.

"Uh, hey, um... hey... I, uh... I wanted to say that... um... I-I-I really like you and I really want us to... no, no, that's stupid. Um..."

He wasn't talking to anyone at all. He was practicing. From what Jane could tell, he was practicing how to talk to a girl. He did tell her that the reason he broke up with her is because he was in love with someone else. She kept on listening to wait for the name. However, Carlos' ramblings were so embarrassing that she laughed.

"Who's there?" Carlos asked, having heard the laughter outside the door.

Carlos opened the door before Jane could run away, creating an awkward atmosphere around them.

"You heard all that, didn't you?" Carlos asked.

"Everything except the name of this special girl," said Jane.

"I... I can't tell you," said Carlos.

"O-Okay," said Jane, knowing that she had to be gentle around Carlos because of his mental condition. "I take it you're having trouble with rehearsals?"

"Which I don't understand," said Carlos. "I mean, I told you how I felt about you. Sure, I needed advice, but our relationship should've helped me prepare for the future. I know I'm a wreck from the war, but I know that I shouldn't be like this. I know I have what it takes to walk up to a girl and tell her how I feel, but..."

"Well, it depends on the girl," said Jane. "Is she difficult to talk to?"

"More like difficult to talk to her about romance and stuff," said Carlos. "I don't know, Jane. I mean, I like this girl very much, but to tell her that... it scares me."

"Come here," said Jane, walking closer.

Jane pulls Carlos in for a hug, which he quickly accepts. Having known Carlos for over a year, she knew him well enough to know when he needs a hug. Now seemed like the right time.

"Look, Carlos, whoever this girl is, she'd be lucky to have you. I know because we used to date," said Jane. "Just do what you think is right. If that's not enough, then look for Eleanor. She's really good with life advice. She once helped me face my fear of speaking in public."

"Thanks, Jane," said Carlos. "You're a good friend."

"Thanks in large part to you and your friends," Jane added.

* * *

Meanwhile, Arabella was currently outside making a snow mermaid verson of her aunt Ariel along with her friend and partner Ruby, daughter of Rapunzel, for the snowman-building contest. They had just finished, but there was only one thing missing. Arabella takes out a handmade tiara and carefully puts it on the mermaid.

"Beautiful," said Ruby. "Anxelin's gonna be so jealous when we win this."

"Have you seen her snowman? It's hideous," said Arabella.

Ruby takes a look at her sister Anxelin's snowman. She and her partner were arguing over what to do, resulting in them accidentally knocking its head off. Ruby and Arabelle giggle, obviously amused.

"Arabella!"

Arabella turns around and sees Harry coming towards her with a seashell in his hand.

"Oh, you got it," said Arabella.

"Yes, and it's... wonderful," said Harry. "But I do not understand. You told me of your plan after you were informed of who you would be Secret Santa to. Why would you do that unless..."

Arabella smiled at him, confirming his theory.

"You wanted me to know it was you," Harry realized.

"I lied. I only give seashells to my friends on their birthdays. On Christmas, I give them what I believe they want," said Arabelle. "But you, Harry, since you're new here, I thought maybe I'd give you something simple but meaningful."

"A seashell for a present. It sounds... romantic," said Harry. "And I only say so because I always hoped to bestow the same present to my beloved Uma. Unfortunately, seashells of divine image are nonexistent on the Isle."

"For the record, I wasn't trying to be r-r-romantic," said Arabella, blushing.

"Yeah, right," Ruby teased, nudging Arabella on the shoulder.

Harry raised an eyebrow and grinned as he stared at Arabella.

"If this is, indeed, a romantic gesture, would you be interested in claiming my heart?" Harry asked.

"Uh..." Arabella blushed again.

Ruby nudged Arabella on the shoulder again, goading her into admitting the truth.

"Let's say I am," Arabella said nervously, trying to keep her eyes on Harry. "Are you interested?"

Harry gently puts the seashell in Arabella's hand and wraps his hand around that hand in an affectionate matter. Arabella's cheeks flushed again as she giggled, looking at Harry in the eyes. Harry just stared at Arabella with a truly genuine smile on his face. Ruby had to step back a little to give them their space, enjoying the moment.

One person who hated the sight of Harry and Arabella's budding romance was Uma, who watched the two of them from the distance with anger and jealousy all over her face. She had half the mind to walk over there and shove a snowball down Arabella's throat, but seeing Harry smile prevented her from doing so.

"It's your fault, you know."

Freddie Facilier walked towards Uma as she watched Arabella covering Harry's head with snow using the seashell, giggling as she did.

"What are you talking about, Freddie?" Uma asked.

"I was there when you found out who's been sending you the roses and love poems," said Freddie. "I saw you break his heart right in front of his face. Well, break his heart even more, considering... CJ. Now, he has a girl he's interested in who is actually interested in him."

"And so what if Harry wants to exchange love letters with Arabella? Why should I care?" Uma asked.

Freddie laughs, amused of Uma's obliviousness.

"Uma, we live on an island where everyone knows everyone. I know you have the hots for Harry as he does for you," said Freddie. "But now, seeing him with another girl, it sparks a familiar feeling. Jealousy."

"No way in heck am I jealous," Uma denied.

"Sure, you're not," Freddie said sarcastically. "But just remember, what's happening with those two right now, it's all your doing. Just you wait. You'll admit it sooner or later."

Uma ignores Freddie and continues to watch Harry and Arabella. Arabella was currently wiping the snow off of Harry's head while the pirate smiled at her.

"By the way, Merry Christmas," Freddie said as she took out a potion bottle.

"You're my Secret Santa?" Uma guessed.

"It's a little something I worked on with Evie," said Freddie. "Science plus magic equals the right formula that'll take away that shrimpy smell from your hair."

"This has got to be a joke," said Uma, skeptical.

"Just give it a try," said Freddie.

Uma takes the bottle. Freddie walks away to let her roommate deal with her emotions alone. Right now, she feels uncertain about the gift and angry at both Harry and Arabelle.

* * *

In the music room, Eleanor was currently practicing music with Gil and Ally. They were part of the band who will be providing musical accompaniment during the musical presentations at the Christmas Party. Eleanor was playing the flute. Gil was playing the bells. Ally was playing with a xylophone.

"We are so going to blow everyone's minds," said Gil, looking forward to playing music at the party.

"I'm glad you joined us, Gil," said Eleanor. "Seems to me like you're loving it here in Auradon."

"Hey, I'm still a villain kid, but even I have to admit, this place ain't so bad," said Gil.

"Wonderful to hear, indeed," said Ally. "It sure makes me as happy as the Cheshire Cat to be playing sweet music with both of you."

"Really? You're not smiling like the Cheshire Cat," said Gil, confused by the comparison.

"It's a metaphor, Gil," said Ally.

"Oh," Gil replied.

"I am so introducing you to my favorite book after the party," Eleanor said, feeling that Gil needs help identifying metaphors.

The door opens and coming in is Carlos, looking like he is desperate for help.

"Guys, can you give us a moment alone, please?" Eleanor asked.

"Why?" asked Gil.

Ally starts pushing Gil out of the door. Gil kept on asking what was going on, but Ally just responded by pushing. The closing of the door meant Carlos and Eleanor were alone in the room together.

"You look troubled," said Eleanor.

"Understatement," said Carlos. "Eleanor, you've been such a good friend to me these past few months, and I really appreciate it. Right now, I need some of that wisdom of yours to help me with my latest problem."

"I'd do anything for any friend of mine," said Eleanor. "So, what's the problem now?"

"I... um... I'm trying to tell this girl how I feel about her, how I truly feel about her," said Carlos.

"Mal?" Eleanor guessed.

Carlos' mouth remained open because he was shocked.

"I've noticed the way you've been looking at her," said Eleanor. "I'm surprised it's not all over the rumor mill. I guess it's only obvious to the people who are really looking."

"It's Mal, Eleanor. Mal. How am I supposed to tell a girl like her that I lo... like her?" Carlos asked, obviously scared to tell Mal the truth.

"Carlos, when you love someone, you tell them no matter how hard it is," said Eleanor. "Just be you."

"A scared little boy?" Carlos questioned sarcastically.

Eleanor laughed a little in response, mildly amused.

"Love is like a flower, Carlos. It will only grow," said Eleanor. "You have to embrace the growth."

* * *

Mal was in her dorm having a cup of Evie's famous eggnog. She, however, decided to add a little something extra. She pours a few ounces of her favorite strawberry cider into the cup, adding extra spice and flavor to give herself the rush that she loves so much. Before she could take a sip, someone knocks on the door. She opens it and sees Ben. He stuttered upon seeing her, while she just nonchalantly sipped her drink.

"I... I just came here for Evie. I'm here to pick up my tux for the party," Ben explained.

"Well, she's not here right now," said Mal. "But I can take care of it."

Mal walks towards the clothes rack and picks up a red tuxedo with glittering gold features. She gives it to Ben. Judging by the look on his face, she guessed correctly.

"How did you know this was mine?" asked Ben.

"Size. Style. Oh, and the Auradon crest," Mal pointed out.

"How about I guess which one's yours?" Ben suggested.

Ben walks to the rack and observes. He picks up a dress that was red on the top and changes to purple reaching the skirt. Also, there was a black and green fiery heart on the back.

"Evie wanted to surprise me and all I can say is that I'm impressed," said Mal. "I'm still surprised you've talked Fairy God Mother.

"It's like Halloween. As long as it's a school-related event, you are allowed to leave the campus," said Ben.

"You still trust me too much," Mal commented as she sipped more of her eggnog.

"Well, it's school, not war," said Ben.

"That's what I said to Evie," said Mal. "But you can't stop me from having fun."

"I'm just hoping you don't waste this opportunity," said Ben. "I know you love to put on this unfeeling, ruthless persona and maybe that is who you are, but I know you, Mal. Deep down, I know you're more than this."

"Words won't get you anywhere, Benny Bear, but you're welcome to keep trying," Mal replied.

Ben smiled, knowing that, at least, Mal is trying to do better, even if her endgame isn't to become good.

"Do you remember our first Christmas together?" He asked her.

"Hard not to remember," Mal said honestly. "You put on that cheesy little Christmas play for me and my friends. It was horrible, but the message was endearing. You taught us that Christmas is not just about presents and snow and reindeer. It's about appreciating the friends and family who are always there for you."

"And I'm hoping you can learn it again," said Ben. "Even if we're no longer together, we can still be there for each other as schoolmates, fellow rulers... friends."

"I can never forgive you, Ben, but I am willing to let you prove yourself," said Mal. "I'm not done messing with you, but that doesn't mean I can't let you come to me as someone who cares about me. I know better."

"You certainly do," said Ben.

The two just looked at one another awkwardly, not saying a word. Ben was feeling slightly embarrassed while Mal was trying to desensitize her emotions with eggnog.

"So, um, I heard Evie broke up with Doug," Ben mentioned. "I also came here to say I'm sorry."

"Don't blame yourself. It was just bad luck," said Mal. "But if you ask me, this is good for her. Doug's a nice guy, but Evie doesn't need him to define her life. She can define herself on her own."

"How are you two, by the way?" Ben asked.

"For reasons, at the moment, completely unknown to me, she just called me her best friend forever _forever_ ," Mal answered. "While it sounds inappropriate, she thanked me for motivating her into breaking up with Doug. I did it because I knew she needed the strength to surrender her own happiness to find clarity. Good thing I'm here for her. Like you taught me, Christmas is about being there for those who you care about."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that," said Ben.

* * *

The night is here. Only ninety minutes left until the big party. All that's left now is for everyone to put on their Christmas-themed tuxes and dresses and ride to the venue where the party is taking place. Evie had just finished delivering all the clothes she designed to the students and collected their payment. All that's left now is to count all of them as fast as she can so she can dress up herself for the party.

On her way to her dorm, she video-chats with Dizzy, who was also attending the Christmas party with her fellow students from Auradon Junior.

 _"So, what do you think of my dress?" Dizzy asked, showing her beautiful Christmas-themed dress to Evie._

"It's wonderful," said Evie. "I really taught you well."

 _"Yeah, you did," Dizzy agreed. "So, what are you wearing to the party?"_

"I think I prefer if you wait until the party to see it," said Evie. "Trust me. Your jaw is literally gonna drop to the floor."

 _"I'm still surprised you managed to talk Audrey into agreeing to the idea of putting up a party for both Auradon Prep and Auradon Junior," said Dizzy._

"Well, she has her moments," said Evie. "Anyway, I'll see you later."

 _"See ya," Dizzy said as she hanged up._

Just as Evie was about enter her dorm, the door opened. Coming out was Carlos, who was surprised to see her as much as she was surprised to see him.

"Hey," they greeted each other at the same time.

"What are you doing here?" asked Evie.

"You left the door open," Carlos answered. "Also, I wanted to make alterations to my jacket."

Carlos shows Evie the jacket that she made for him, which now had a black and white stripe on the right side of the front. That wasn't there before.

"You can sew?" Evie asked, surprised and impressed.

"I'm the son of Cruella De Vil. Fashion is in my blood," said Carlos.

"It certainly is," said Evie.

"Oh, and you'll find $200 on your desk," said Carlos.

"But the jacket only costs $100," said Evie.

"I know," said Carlos, smiling.

Evie smiled as well, feeling happy about for his generosity. Carlos' smile, however, dropped as he stared at his jacket with

"Hey, what's wrong?" Evie asked.

"Nothing you should concern yourself about," said Carlos. "We have a party to get to."

Evie puts her hands on her hips and says, "Carlos, it's Christmas. It's the year where we have to be jolly to the core, pun intended. We can't be jolly to the core if we let whatever's bothering us during the holidays stay for the holidays."

Evie enters her dorm and sits down on her bed. She gestures Carlos to sit next to her. Carlos sits down very close to her and she puts her arm around him, pulling him closer as is head rests on her shoulder. Physical closure has never been a problem for both of them, especially considering how touchy Evie was with him back on the Isle of the Lost. Why should it be different in Auradon?

"So, tell me. What's the problem?" Evie asked.

"Well, there's this girl," Carlos started. "And... I think I have feelings for her. Pure, genuine feelings."

"Awww," Evie replied, touched.

"But, honestly, I'm too scared to tell her how I feel," said Carlos.

"Well, who is this girl?" Evie asked.

"I... um... I'm not sure if I want to tell you," said Carlos. "But only because I want to see where this goes before I can share it with all of you."

"I understand," Evie said sincerely. "Just tell me. What is this girl like?"

"Well, she's... fierce... talented... strongly independent... beautiful," Carlos answered, trying to make sure his description of his love interest doesn't lead to an obvious answer.

"Then let me ask you this. Do you think she's interested in you?" Evie asked.

"I... I think so," Carlos answered, although it was a half a lie because he already knew exactly how Mal feels about him.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ WAYS TO BE WICKED ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

 _Several hours ago..._

 _Mal had just put her arms around Carlos, pulling him in for a hug. Carlos was completely confused as to why she was being unusually strange around him. She admits that he makes her vulnerable and she likes it. When he asked why, she whispered into his ear her answer._

 _"I love you."_

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ WAYS TO BE WICKED ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Carlos snapped out of his flashback-induced daze just as Evie put both arms around him, pulling him closer. She seemed happy to hear what he is telling her. She only wanted him to be happy and from everything he was telling her, she knows that he needs to tell his special girl how he feels so he can finally come out of his shell and live his life to the fullest.

"If this girl likes you so much, then you should tell her how you feel," said Evie. "It's simple as that."

"You really think so?" Carlos asked.

"Do you think this girl can make you happy?" asked Evie.

"You cannot even imagine," Carlos replied ambiguously.

"Then take your chance and don't waste it," said Evie. "Carlos, I just got off a relationship and I am trying so hard to deal with it. I don't want you to do that for the rest of your life."

"You know, you're right," said Carlos. "But maybe after the party."

"Take all the time you need," said Evie. "Just be sure she stays single until then."

"Trust me. She doesn't melt easily," said Carlos.

Evie and Carlos just sat there and held on to each other as they both thought about their love lives. Carlos smiled as he felt that he is ready to tell Mal the truth. Evie felt proud of herself for not letting her personal relationship issues keep her from helping her first friend find the courage to approach this special girl he has his eyes on.

* * *

Mal was walking in circles in the hallway while wearing the new dress that Evie made for her. She was thinking about what she had told Carlos earlier that day. Stupid, she called herself. Of all times to tell him, why when she was feeling so vulnerable? No one had made her feel like this, except for Ben. The only difference now is that she's falling for someone who she has called a friend for a long time. She fears that their past friendship would make it infinitely difficult for him to accept her feelings for him.

"Mal!"

Mal stopped and froze at the sound of the voice of the very person she was just thinking about now. She turns around and sees Carlos approaching her, sporting a new jacket that was obviously made by Evie.

"I was looking all over for you," said Carlos.

"Well, here I am," said Mal.

"You look beautiful," said Carlos, admiring how the dress reflects on her.

Mal could feel her heart beating faster and her cheeks heating up when he said those words to her. Did he really just call her beautiful? Did Carlos De Vil, the boy has been afraid of her since the war, actually call her beautiful?

"Um, thank you," Mal replied, trying to keep her current emotional state as subtle as she can.

Carlos bit his lip as fear and anxiety struck him again. However, instead of crumbling, he stood up straight and spoke to Mal again.

"Mal, I have something to tell you," he said.

"Well, can it wait? We should be leaving right about now," said Mal.

"No, I have to say this now," Carlos insisted.

"Okay," Mal said.

Carlos takes a deep breath before speaking his mind. "Mal, ever since the war, I have been feeling so many negative emotions towards you. Fear. Anger. Hatred. Mostly fear. Fear clouded my anger, but my hatred was as clear as my fear. Then you came back and I have been trying to stay away from you. But then you kept coming close to me, literally, may I add. All those subtle hints of feeling something more than just guilt and compassion, I never understood what they really meant until you told me the truth. Then it had me thinking about my own feelings..."

Mal knew it was coming to this. She told him how she felt about him and here is now telling him how he is going to respond to it.

"These past few months, I have been feeling more and more comfortable around you, all because you have proven to me that you wanted nothing more than to earn back my respect and trust," Carlos continued. "And now here I am, standing in front of you, telling you that... you make me vulnerable, too. What I'm trying to say, Mal, is... I don't want to hate you anymore..."

Unexpectedly, Mal leans forward and presses her lips against his, kissing him so much fire. Carlos was caught off guard by this sudden action, only to find himself closing his eyes and kissing back. Feeling the deepening of the kiss, Mal puts one hand on Carlos' cheek, pulling him closer.

Right around the corner, Evie was searching for someone, only to see something she didn't expect. Mal and Carlos kissing.

Evie was feeling so many emotions right now. Shock. Confusion. Anger? All she knew is that she did not like what was seeing. Then the two stopped kissing, causing her to panic. She quietly and immediately hid behind the corner.

"I'm... I'm sorry," Mal said to Carlos, feeling ashamed of what she just did.

To Mal's shock, Carlos responded by kissing her on the lips. She quickly kissed him back as she placed both hands on his face, pulling him even closer. The kiss was gentle but quite fierce. However, their moment was interrupted when a familiar voice echoed through the walls, calling their names.

"Mal! Carlos!"

Evie.

Mal and Carlos immediately stepped away from each other just as Evie walked around the corner and found them.

"Oh, g-good. There you are," said Evie. "I've been looking for you two. It's time to go. Ben, Jay, and Lonnie are waiting for us by the royal limo outside."

"Oh," Mal and Carlos said at the same time.

"Uh... did I interrupt anything?" Evie asked, pretending to be confused.

Mal and Carlos replied at the same time.

"No, no you didn't," said Carlos.

"Absolutely nothing to interrupt," said Mal.

Evie looks back and forth between Mal and Carlos, suspicious but trying not to appear that way.

"Well, in that case, let's go," said Evie.

Evie grabs Carlos' hand and starts pulling him away. Mal followed. Along the way, Mal and Carlos looked at each other with a mixture of uncertainty and joy. Evie was still trying to get the image of them kissing out of her head.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ WAYS TO BE WICKED ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

At the front door, Ben was waiting for Mal, Evie, and Carlos. As he checked his watch, the three aforementioned VKs had just arrived. Evie had let go of Carlos, allowing him to walk out the door with Mal. Evie just stood there staring at Ben, who was confused by how she was looking at him.

Before he could question her, Evie kisses him on the lips, completely taking him by surprise. He chose not to fight back, knowing that if she wanted this, he might as well play along until he knew what was going on.

After the kiss, Evie hanged her head in shame, mentally punishing herself for what she did.

"What's the matter?" Ben asked, feeling more concerned about her than confused by what she did to him.

"I'm sorry. It's just..." Evie paused. "I couldn't help myself anymore."

"But you and Doug..."

"Are over," Evie interrupted him.

"But we're..."

"I know," Evie said.

Evie grabs Ben's hand and drags him outside, opting to discuss what just happened with him after the party.

* * *

The royal limousine parks at the venue where the Christmas party was taking place. Hundreds of cameras and dozens of reporters crowded them, so they had to smile and wave. The questions about Mal's return continued, but she ignored all of them because this was the time to be jolly, not worried.

Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos, Ben, and Lonnie walked through the front doors to see the marvelous decorations inside, courtesy of Fairy God Mother. Garlands of many colors hung all over the place. The columns were decorated in tinsels and Christmas lights. The Christmas tree was 20 feet tall with a gold star on top. Best part, it lights up like gold.

The food was just as stupendous. Candy canes. Gingerbread cookies. Fruitcakes. Apple pies. Pumpkin pies. Pecan pies. Apple cider. So much Christmas goodness.

Best part, all students from Auradon Prep and Auradon Junior are under the same roof, talking and playing and having fun and brightening the room with their Christmas spirits.

"Evie!"

That high-pitched cheer came from Dizzy Tremaine, who immediately ran towards the daughter of Evil Queen and gave her a big hug.

"I'm glad you made it," said Dizzy.

"No way in hell was I gonna miss this," said Evie. "Especially when you're here."

"Ooh, Chad made me try the fruitcake," Dizzy mentioned. "I love it!"

"Of course, you do," said Chad, walking towards his favorite (and only) step-cousin. "I promised you that you were gonna have the best Christmas ever."

"I still can't believe you're Chad Charming," said Evie.

"Uh, Charming is in the name. Charming people is my game," Chad rhymed. "C'mon, Dizzy. You gotta try Evie's eggnog."

And so, Chad and Dizzy returned to the buffet table. The rest just stared in disbelief, still finding it hard to believe that Dizzy, a VK, managed to turn Chad into a genuinely caring person.

"I'll never understand him," said Evie.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, Carlos and I are gonna head backstage and _prepare_ ," Mal said.

Mal holds Carlos' hand as she drags him to the back of the stage with her. Evie followed them, if discreetly. Ben stared at Evie with confusion all over his face, still fazed by the kiss she gave him.

"Dude, are you okay?" Jay asked, noticing Ben's daze.

"Um... no... I mean, yes. Yes, I'm okay," Ben lied. "I'm gonna, uh, check on Eleanor."

Ben walks away, leaving Jay and Lonnie on their own. Jay was seemingly trying to avoid eye contact while Lonnie was staring at the beauty all around her.

"So," Jay started. "I guess we better..."

Lonnie cuts off Jay by grabbing his arm and dragging him elsewhere. When she stopped, she leans in and kissed Jay on the lips, much to his shock. She quickly pulls away to look up, prompting Jay to do the same. There was a mistletoe attached to the tinsel wrapped around one column, and they were directly under it.

"You just stole a kiss from me," Jay said.

"I said you shouldn't steal a kiss from me, but I didn't say that I shouldn't," Lonnie said flirtatiously.

Smiling, Jay leans in and kisses Lonnie, who happily kissed him back. From afar, Freddie watched them. Unbeknownst to Jay, Freddie was the one who hung that mistletoe at that very spot, per Lonnie's instructions. The daughter of Mulan had to promise the daughter of Dr. Facilier a favor in exchange.

* * *

Later that evening, when the party's crazy atmosphere was at its peak, it was time for Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos to present their musical number to their schoolmates and the little kids. They emerged from the backstage with backup dancers and a sleigh. Mal signaled DJ Lonnie to play their song. As the jingle started, everyone stood back as they let the four VKs take the spotlight.

 **Mal**

 _I'm feelin' giddy  
So full of cheer  
This always happens  
_ _This magic time of year_

 **Jay**

 _We're lighting candles  
We're trimming trees  
We're drinking Dreidles  
Spin one for me_

 **Evie**

 _I'm training reindeer_  
 _I'm drinking nog_  
 _I'll make a snowman_  
 _In my backyard_

 **Carlos**

 _I'm standing under the mistletoe  
My lips are puckered  
Hey... Where'd you go?_

Carlos had a mistletoe in hand and waited for a kiss. Several girls from the backup dance crew walked passed him and ignored him. Whether it was part of the gag or not, the crowd was amused, as was Mal.

 **Mal & Evie**

 _Santa Santa_  
 _We'll behave_  
 _Quit those silly evil ways_  
 _I can't wait to celebrate_  
 _Let's celebrate_

Mal and Jay paired up and danced together. Evie and Carlos did the same. Mal and Jay were pretty much doing their own thing, while Evie and Carlos danced in sync. This isn't the first time the latter two have danced together, and they really show that they enjoy dancing close to each other.

 **Mal/Evie/Jay/Carlos**

 _We're jolly to the core  
Jolly to the core  
Sleigh bells in the sky  
Carolers at my door  
I'm feeling so much joy  
It's time for love not war  
I'm jolly to the  
Too jolly to the... core_

 **Mal (Carlos)**

 _It's time for givin'_  
 _So what you got (What you got)_  
 _Oh, I'm just kiddin'_  
 _Or maybe not_

 **Evie**

 _I've got my eye on  
That wicked dress  
I've got a wish list too  
I must confess_

 **Jay (Evie)**

 _Let's not forget  
To tell the Elves  
We think of others  
Not just ourselves (Oh no)_

 **Carlos (Evie)**

 _And the greatest gift (What's that?)  
To every boy and girl (Hey hey)  
Peace on Earth  
Around the world!_

Evie and Carlos pick up a really large gift box and give it to Mal and Jay. They opened it and released a rain of confetti, colored red and green to match the holidays. Mal puts the empty gift box over Jay's head for a little laugh.

 **Mal & Evie**

 _Santa Santa_  
 _We'll behave_  
 _Quit those silly evil ways_  
 _I can't wait to celebrate_  
 _Let's celebrate_

 **Mal/Evie/Jay/Carlos**

 _We're jolly to the core  
Jolly to the core  
Sleigh bells in the sky  
Carolers at my door  
I'm feeling so much joy  
It's time for love not war  
I'm jolly to the  
Too jolly to the... core_

Mal and Jay walk down the red carpet, making music by clapping on their laps. Evie and Carlos walked towards them from the opposite side, doing the same. Their fellow classmates clapped along to the beat.

 **Evie**

 _Let's celebrate_

 **Mal**

 _We'll behave_

 **Evie**

 _Feeling so much  
'Cause we would always be  
Jolly to the core  
Jolly to the core_

 **Mal**

 _Sleigh bells in the sky  
Carolers at my door_

 **Evie**

 _I'm feeling so much joy_  
 _It's time for love not war_  
 _I'm jolly to the_  
 _Too jolly to the..._

 **Mal/Evie/Jay/Carlos**

 _We're jolly to the core  
Jolly to the core  
Sleigh bells in the sky  
Carolers at my door  
I'm feeling so much joy  
It's time for love not war  
I'm jolly to the  
Too jolly to the...  
_ _To the core_

Mal and Jay stood next each other, shoulder to shoulder. Evie and Carlos did the same, except they leaned closer until Carlos' white locks brushed against Evie's blue ones, once more showing how comfortable they are being physically close to each other.

 **Mal/Evie/Jay/Carlos**

 _Jolly to the core_

Everyone cheered. They loved their performance. The cameras caught the whole thing. Even now, everyone knows that their musical number is heard and loved around the world. The four VKs waved at the crowd with big smiles on their faces. They have had so much fun practicing for this moment, and this moment was a success.

Mal pulled Carlos closer by putting an arm around him, leaning on his shoulder affectionately. Evie was disturbed by this sight, but kept her smile on as she waved for the cameras.

* * *

After the party, everyone went back to their respective boarding schools. Mal, however, couldn't sleep. She was so happy. Not only did she have so much fun singing and dancing at the party, but she finally reached the end of her pursuit. The pursuit for Carlos' heart. She just had to write it down in her diary as a way to release her happiness.

 _"Dear Diary,_

 _What can I say except... BEST CHRISTMAS EVER!_

 _Evie, Jay, Carlos, and I performed our new song and everyone loved it. Millions of people around Auradon loved it. Our music video got 10,000,000 views on AuraTube in just after the first hour. I swear, the four of us should just start an album together. Think of the money we can make with that kind of job. Hey, we're just villain kids. We make money in any way we can, even if it involves stealing._

 _Speaking of stealing, Lonnie stole a kiss from Jay tonight. I think Lonnie's relationship status on GraceBook is about to change. Speaking of relationship status, Evie had just broken up with Doug, with some help from yours truly. However, not too long after that, I find her kissing Ben, my ex-boyfriend, not to mention. I thought I was noticing something between those two, but this is so not what I expected. Oh, Evie better watch out. Ben may not be a beau anymore, but no one snags his heart behind my back._

 _Speaking of snagging hearts, I just snagged the heart of the one and only Carlos De Vil. After I told him how I felt about him, he confessed to me how he felt about me. Well, actually, all he said was that he didn't want hate me anymore and I just kissed him before he could continue, but I knew what he was gonna say. I could feel it. I could see it in his eyes. I could hear it in his voice. He loves me, same as I love him. I had my doubts, but I knew, just knew that I could win his heart. It wasn't without hassle, but now that we've shared our first kiss (well, first two kisses), we can finally move forward. Together._

 _This could be the start of somethin' new._

 _'Til next time  
\- Mal"_

 **Boy, that was really, really long. I honestly don't know how I keep going this far. But hey, it was a lot of fun. Tiring, but lots of fun. I had so many ideas that I had to include here, so I guess that helped with the length.**

 **And as you may see, Marlos has risen. The boy and the girl confessed their feelings and sealed it with a kiss. I bet you can tell what's going on from here. Evie and Doug are over now, but it seems like Evie and Ben might also be starting something new... if for some strange reasons. Harry has found love with Ariel's niece, much to Uma's dismay. Jay and Lonnie, well, it was only a matter of time. Besides, I promised someone I'd have them kiss in this chapter. Well, Promise fulfilled.**

 **NEXT: Blue with Envy**

 **"Jolly to the Core" by Dove Cameron, Sofia Carson, Booboo Stewart, and Cameron Boyce**


	10. Blue with Envy

**SUMMARY: Mal and Carlos have started dating, but they decided to keep their relationship a secret from everyone. The only one who knows, who is Evie, disapproves of their love. Meanwhile, Uma sees Arabelle as a distraction for Harry and decides to sabotage their relationship behind their backs. Elsewhere, Jay and Lonnie try to balance their loving relationship and professional relationship.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

 **I'd like to thank the following users for reviewing the previous chapter: DragonEmperor999, EroSlackerMicha, xez2003, Quartz Rider, josephinea, TheLifeStruggleIsREAL, Yehooohoooo, ceara1888**

 ** _To Yehooohoooo_: Well, the lesson Mal tried to teach Evie in the previous story was, more or less, meant to be obvious, but in terms of details and dialogue, I'm trying to keep it as vague as I can. I'm glad you're enjoying this, and yeah, a healthy Marlos is what I've always wanted too. But since no one would do it, I might as well take matters into my own hands.**

Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos were in the school kitchen, cooking their own breakfast. They would wake up very early in the morning so no one would catch them. They loved the silence and they loved testing their skills in cooking. Well, except for Jay. He just wanted to eat breakfast. Today, the four VKs were making blueberry pancakes. Carlos was in charge of flipping. Mal and Evie prepare the dough. Jay just passes the ingredients to the girls.

Mal couldn't help but notice that Evie was trying to avoid eye contact. In truth, Evie has not been able to keep a clear head every time she's in the same room with Mal and Carlos. Ever since she saw them kiss last Christmas, she's been feeling uneasy around either one of them. She still doesn't understand why or how it happened. All she knew is that they've been trying to find private spots to kiss, with no one knowing except for her. But there's one thing Evie doesn't know.

Mal knew she saw them that day.

And since the purple-haired sorceress wants payback for the blue-haired narcissist kissing her ex-boyfriend, she knew exactly how she can get back at her.

"Don't you just love the smell of fresh pancakes in the morning?" Mal started, sniffing the air.

"They're about to taste a lot better than they smell when we're done," Evie said, still avoiding eye contact.

"What's the matter, Evie? You've been feeling blue since Christmas, pun intended," Mal said, laughing at her own pun.

"I'm just tired, that's all," said Evie. "I'm not used to not getting my beauty sleep."

"We do this almost all the time," Jay reminded her. "What makes today different?"

"Just hand me the blueberries, Jay," Evie ordered, ignoring his question.

"Sheesh! Someone feels worse than blue," Jay remarked as he handed over the blueberries.

"I know you're the one who usually says this, but lighten up, E," Mal said, bumping her friend on the shoulder. "I mean, look around you. Carlos is talking to us again. Jay's a happy man. And you and me, we're BFFFs."

Mal pulls Evie into a friendly side hug to emphasize her last point.

"BFFFs?" Jay questioned.

"Best friends forever _forever_ ," Mal explained. "Evie said it, not me."

"Oh, well, good for you two. I'm glad to see you two getting along again," said Jay.

"It's not just me and Evie," said Mal.

Mal walks towards Carlos and puts her arm around his. Evie tried not to look, but she did. Mal leans on Carlos' shoulder and rubs her hand circles around his chest. Evie started cringing at the sight, barely able to keep her cool.

"Uh, Evie," Jay called. "You're crushing your sisters."

Evie looks down and sees that she's crushing the blueberries in her hand. Given that "Princess Blueberry" is her nickname, courtesy of Mal, Jay would often call blueberries her "sisters" as an inside joke.

"Very funny, Jay," Evie said, feeling unamused as she wiped the strawberry juices off her hand.

"If you want your beauty sleep, then you can go back to your dorm," said Jay.

"No, I want to be here," said Evie. "Mal, if you don't mind, can you come back here and help me?"

"Nothing wrong with helping Snowball here flip some pancakes," said Mal.

Mal was holding Carlos' hand as they flipped the pancake together. Evie was on the verge of crushing more blueberries, until Jay intervened.

"Uh, Mal, if this is about the whole you-and-Carlos-being-in-love-would-be-weird thing, you've proven your point," said Jay, feeling disgusted by how Mal is touching Carlos.

"It's called a trust exercise, Jay. I just want to see if Carlos can handle being very, very close to me," Mal said, making sure Evie can hear the way she says the word _very_.

Evie winced as she almost dropped a blueberry on the floor. As she mixed the dough, she wonders what Mal is up to. If she remembered correctly, Mal and Carlos wanted to keep their relationship hidden from everyone, so why give out obvious signs right in front of her and Jay?

Mal was enjoying herself so far. Every reaction by Evie was priceless.

Carlos, meanwhile, was confused about why Mal was acting like this around company. He decided not to question her and enjoy their moment. After all, it's not like they're planning on keeping their relationship a secret forever. If anyone should find out first, it should be their closest friends.

* * *

Later that day, Harry and Arabella were having one tall glass of cherry milkshake together. They each drink from their own straw, kinda like what couples do in the movies and TV shows. Some students walked by, gossiping and/or taking pictures. Harry and Arabella didn't care. They just stared at one another as they drank their milkshake.

Unfortunately for them, someone wants to ruin their moment. From behind a doorway, Uma watched the two of them, holding her mother's seashell necklace tightly. It glows as her fingertips sparkled with magic. Magically stealing water from the drinking fountain, she prepares to do something bad to her first mate and his new girlfriend.

Before she could do something, someone greeted her.

"Hey, Uma."

Uma jumped and the water at her control dropped and splashed on the floor, soaking both her shoes and the shoes of the one who called her. Gil.

"Awww. I just got these boots," Gil complained.

"Next time, don't sneak up on me like that," said Uma.

"I wasn't sneaking up on you. I was just saying hi," said Gil. "And ask you why you were using water magic."

Uma turns his attention back to Harry and Arabella. Gil was confused by the angry look on Uma's face at first, but after looking back and forth between her and the two lovers, he realized something.

"Oh, I get it," he said, smiling. "You want to ruin their date because you're jealous."

"W-What? Me jealous? Ha! As if!" Uma denied.

"As if, in fact, you are," Gil teased.

"I'm no grammar expert, but you need to the English teacher right now," Uma insulted him.

"Doesn't change the fact that you're jealous," Gil teased again. "You don't want Harry to date anyone, because you want him all to yourself. But you can't have him all to yourself if he's dating someone. So, you want them to break up..."

"Gil! Shut up!" Uma whisper-shouted.

"But, uh, just one problem. Don't you think Harry'll be mad?" Gil asked.

"Trust me. He'll thank me for this," said Uma.

"Why would he?" Gil asked. "I mean, he looks like he really likes Arabella."

"She's a distraction, Gil," said Uma. "One of these days, we're gonna take over Auradon, and to do that, we need all hands on deck to do that. If Arabelle makes Harry soft, he might turn his back on evil just like Mal did."

"Harry wouldn't do that," Gil said confidently, only to put on a wondering face. "Would he?"

"I don't know and I'm not waiting to find out," said Uma. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a princess to bathe."

Uma looks back outside, only to see Harry and Arabella standing up, having finished their milkshake. They held hands as they walked away.

"Darn it," Uma cursed. "Nice job, Gil. You made me miss my chance."

Uma bumps into Gil's shoulder hard as she walks away, frustrated that Gil kept her talking too long.

* * *

At the amphitheater, Lonnie was staring at the sword in her hand. It's been seven months since the war, yet she still hasn't fully recovered mentally. She practices every day, yet her hand still shakes when she holds a sword. Trying to steel herself, she closes her eyes and breathes. She touches the floor with the tip of the sword. She opens her eyes and gets into her battle stance. She started with a few simple swings before getting athletic by doing a couple of flips.

"Getting better, I see."

Lonnie turns around to see her now-boyfriend, Jay, who seemed impressed with her progress.

"I think I'm getting there," said Lonnie.

"R.O.A.R. season doesn't start for another couple of months," said Jay. "Still plenty of time to, well, get your hand to stop shaking."

"I just don't get it, Jay," Lonnie said as she threw the sword down. "I know I'm all better. I can swing my sword. I can flip with it in my hand. I even did some stunts you would love to see."

"I can already imagine," said Jay.

"But for some reason, I'm still not all there," said Lonnie. "I... I don't know what it is. I mean, you and I have been sparring many times this year, and I've been winning all those times..."

"I let you win," Jay said, trying to find an excuse.

"But I still feel... not okay," said Lonnie. "The nurse says it's not physical. It's still mental."

"Look, I know this is gonna be a bad idea," said Jay. "But maybe you should talk to Mal."

"You really think so?" Lonnie asked.

"Believe it or not, Carlos looks alright right now," said Jay. "I know it's ironic that the one who tortured him is the one who cured him, but if anyone in this school is an expert in helping people with war-caused trauma, it's Mal."

"Well, I supposed it won't hurt to ask," said Lonnie. "She'll probably want cash, though. She and Evie don't do favors without payment."

"We're VKs," Jay said.

"And I love you guys for that," Lonnie added.

"So, how about you and I go on another date this weekend?" Jay suggested. "I heard Ravioli's makes great lasagna. Honestly, it's really weird the guy who owns it has the same last name as pasta."

"Yeah, it is," Lonnie laughed. "And, sure, I'd love to go."

Jay and Lonnie kiss each other on the lips. However, Lonnie pulled away when she heard footsteps come in. It was her older brother, Li'l Shang.

"Uh, hey, man," Jay greeted his mentor.

"Hey," Li'l Shang greeted them casually, although he still appeared disturbed.

"Uh, Jay, what's say we take this conversation somewhere else," said Lonnie, not wanting Jay to sit through an overprotective brother speech.

Lonnie quickly grabs Jay's wrist and pulls him along with her, running past her brother before he could say a word. Li'l Shang had expressed his mixed feelings about their relationship. While he respects Jay, his reputation with girls is what scared him about the thought of him dating his little sister.

* * *

At the theater room, Mal and Evie were practicing for the singing contest that is coming in a few weeks. Just when Evie thought she and Mal could have a nice, relaxing rehearsal with just the two of them, Carlos shows up with an extra speaker. As soon as he plugs it in, Mal walks closer towards him and hugs his arm again, much to Evie's dismay.

"So, how is it?" Mal asked.

"Amplifier's tuned to run at a frequency powerful enough to project your voice like you're not even speaking through a microphone," said Carlos.

"That sounds amazing," said Mal.

"I'm sure your voices will sound even more amazing," said Carlos.

"Awww. That's so sweet, Carlos," Mal said, snuggling closer to her boyfriend.

"Uh, yeah, very sweet," Evie said with a fake smile.

"Say, Carlos, how about you stay here and listen to use rehearse?" Mal suggested.

"Really? I-I don't want to bother you two," said Carlos.

"No, no, it's okay. Really," said Mal. "C'mon, Snowball. I'll even sing you a sad song."

Carlos was about to ask why Mal would sing him a depressing song, until he realized what she meant. Seeing the look of realization on Carlos' face, Mal picks up the microphone and sings.

 **Mal**

 _Without you, I feel broke  
Like I'm half of a whole  
Without you, I've got no hand to hold  
Without you, I feel torn  
Like a sail in a storm  
Without you  
I'm just a sad song_

 _You're my favorite part of me  
With you standin' next to me  
I've got nothin' to fear_

Carlos couldn't stop staring at Mal. Between her beautiful face and her beautiful voice, he was mesmerized. He wasn't ashamed, though. They are dating, after all, so it's normal for him to feel like this.

Evie, however, couldn't stand the sight of this. She tried to remain calm, but in the end, she drops the microphone in her hand. The amplified thud heard through the speaker as the microphone landed on the floor, silencing Mal and startling both her and Carlos.

"Sorry," Evie said, trying to keep a straight face.

Evie picks up the microphone as she turned her back on her friends, literally, not wanting them to see the look on her face.

"Carlos, I think you should go," she said.

"Why?" Carlos asked.

"Just go," Evie said, raising her voice suddenly. After taking a deep breath, she says, "Please, just go. I... work better with Mal if it's just me and her."

"Well, okay," said Carlos.

With Evie's back turned, Mal took this opportunity to plant a brief kiss on Carlos' cheek before he left. Before he closed the door behind him, Carlos looked at Evie with concern. What is wrong with her, he wondered.

* * *

After practicing with Mal, Evie was gonna head to the Chemistry lab to pick up something she was working on. On her way, she sees someone who has also been making her feeling agitated since Christmas.

Ben.

The impromptu kiss she gave him before the Christmas party, it has never escaped her mind. She was still confused by how it happened. All she knew was that she was in an volatile emotional state at the time after seeing Mal and Carlos locking lips. As soon as she saw Ben, something in her snapped. She just leaned forward and kissed him.

Deciding that she needs to get one bad memory out of her head, she decided to talk to him. He was, however, on the phone, so she decided to wait.

"Eleanor, I'm sure you can handle one long talk about effigies with mom," Ben said on the phone. "You want that history report done soon, right? Well, mom is your best bet. Take my advice. Drink plenty of coffee."

As soon as Ben ended the call, Evie walked straight up to him.

"Hey, Evie," Ben greeted her. "Is something wrong? You look..."

"Blue?" Evie interrupted him.

"Well, yeah," said Ben.

"I wanted to talk about three weeks ago," said Evie.

"What is... ah, oh," Ben replied, remembering what happened three weeks ago.

"Now, I know we never got to talk about it because I was still in party mode after the party," said Evie. "But now, I want to clear the air."

"Thank goodness. I've been wanting to clear the air for a long time," Ben said, feeling relieved that they can finally talk. "I just... I didn't want to bother you about it. I thought you changed your mind."

"Look, it was a mistake," said Evie. "I was in a dark place at the time. I needed to find the light. When I saw you, I reached for the light. Reached for you."

"Meaning?" Ben asked.

"I like you, Ben," Evie confessed. "Yes, I know. It's crazy. You're my best friend's ex and here I am saying that I have... feelings... for you."

"Yeah, it is crazy," Ben agreed.

"But the reason I'm telling you this is because I don't want to hide it anymore," said Evie. "I'm still in a dark place, Ben. I wish you can pull me out, but that would only mean doing something unspeakable."

Ben didn't know what to say next. The grave look on Evie's face tells him perfectly clear that she's not feeling like the happy, chipper beauty queen she usually is right now.

"Look, let's just forget about it, okay?" Evie asked.

Evie turns around and walks away, until Ben's voice stopped her.

"I can't," he said. "Because I like you too, Evie."

Evie turns around and looks at Ben with a surprised expression on her face.

"And yes, I think this is as crazy as you think," said Ben. "But I don't want to hide it anymore. I know you're my ex's best friend, but my heart, it keeps pulling me towards you."

"Ben, I..." Evie paused, lost for words.

"I know. This can't happen," said Ben.

"Exactly," Evie agreed. "Besides, after what happened with Mal, the last thing this kingdom needs is to see you holding another villain kid in your arms."

"I can't just forget the kiss like it never happened," said Ben. "But I can tell you is that if you ever need me, you can come to me. We're friends after all, Evie. Friends with crushes on each other, obviously, but what matters is that we help each other through it. You said you needed me to pull you back into the light. Then let me do that."

Evie smiled a bit and nodded at Ben, promising that she'll talk to him when she needs to. She puts a hand on his cheek as a friendly gesture. He smiled at her. She runs her hand affectionately down his face as she walked away, still smiling.

Unbeknownst to the two, someone saw them. Mal. She didn't need to hear them to know what is going on. Whether or not they were getting together or not, the way they were looking at each other says something. Mal will not stand for this.

* * *

At Beast Castle during the night, Evie and Carlos arrived at the dining room where a seemingly confused Ben was present. He was sitting down on the dining table, staring at the food around with bewilderment.

"Oh, hey, you two," Ben greeted his friends. "What are you doing here?"

"Mal texted us," said Evie.

"She told us to come here," said Carlos.

"She told me to set up dinner for four," said Ben. "I just don't know why. She just told me to do it."

Suddenly, Mal bursts through the doors with a creepy grin on her face.

"The reason why I did it, Bennyboo, is for wonderful double date," Mal said.

"What?" Evie, Carlos, and Ben asked at the same time, confused.

Mal rushes towards Ben and sits down next to him. She puts her arm around him and pulls him closer as she pops a strawberry in her mouth.

"Did you miss me, Benny Bear?" Mal asked flirtatiously.

Evie and Carlos exchanged confused looks. What is happening, they both thought.

"Well, what are you two waiting for? Sit down. Dig in," Mal said to her two baffled friends.

Evie and Carlos sat down next to each other and across the two former lovers. They exchanged awkward glances before eating their food. However, they can barely eat wondering what was going on. Evie was just plain confused about the whole situation, while Carlos was feeling very worried and a bit jealous. Was this Mal's way of telling him that she's breaking up with him?

"Isn't this nice?" Mal asked, keeping her arm around Ben as she ate.

"Yeah... it's very nice," Ben said nervously, still feeling confused.

"Um, Mal, double dates are nice and all, but... why me and Carlos?" Evie asked. She looks at her first friend and immediately says, "No offense."

"None taken," said Carlos.

"Well, E, you and Carlos were each other's first buddy," Mal mentioned. "Not to mention you two have such sizzling chemistry..."

"There's no chemistry!" Evie and Carlos exclaimed simultaneously.

The blue-haired narcissist and the white-haired tech prodigy stared at each other mouth agape, surprised that they said the same words the same way at the same time.

"I rest my case," Mal said. "What do you think, Ben? Do you think they make a good couple?"

"Um... don't they usually refer to each other as brother and sister?" Ben replied.

"Oh, c'mon. They're not really related, and you know that," Mal said. "But it's really nice to be able to do this with you again. I missed you so much, my kingly cutie."

Mal pinched Ben's cheek. Both Evie and Carlos winced at the sight. Noticing Evie's reaction, Mal decided to go even further. She not only pulls Ben closer but also snuggled against his shoulder like a cat. Ben blushed with embarrassment, while Evie blushed with a bit of fury. This entire situation was making her agitated, not that she didn't feel that way for the past few weeks.

"Mal," Evie called, raising her voice above her inside voice. "Um, mind saving that until you two are alone."

"Why?" Mal asked, refusing to lift her head from Ben's shoulder.

"It's just... it makes me a little uncomfortable, that's all," Evie said, which wasn't actually lying.

"Oh, really?" Mal raised an eyebrow. "Well, does _this_ make you uncomfortable too?"

Mal sticks her lips against Ben's, kissing him with so much ferocity. Ben tried to break free, while Evie and Carlos grimaced in disgust.

"Mal, please, stop," Ben pleaded as he escaped, sort of.

Mal, being the relentless fairy she is, just continued kissing him.

"That's enough!" Evie screamed, standing up from her chair and slamming her hands on the table.

Mal ceased the licking as all eyes turned to Evie. Carlos leaned back a bit in shock due to Evie's sudden outburst. Evie looks at every single person on the table, until she realized something. Looking directly at Mal, she stands up straight with an open mouth and says what came to her mind.

"You know, don't you?" She asked.

"Oh, yeah. I know," Mal confirmed.

"Know what?" Ben asked.

"Imagine Evie in my place. I bet it so much more fun with her apple-tasting lips on yours, huh, Bennyboo?" Mal replied, dropping obvious hints to what she is implying.

"Wait, what?" Carlos reacted, surprised. "Evie, you and Ben... you two..."

Unable to say a word or look at anyone due to the tension and the embarrassment, Evie storms out of the dining room. Mal lets go of Ben and crossed her arms, feeling less joyed now that one-fourth of the party has left. Ben kept his distance. Carlos was just beyond confused about what is going on, in spite of just learning a big secret.

* * *

At dawn the following day, Evie was making blueberry pancakes on her own. Usually, she and her three best friends wake up at 6 to cook breakfast, but she woke up earlier so she would have a peaceful breakfast alone with no one to bother her. However, she was so wrapped up on what happened last night that she accidentally burned herself flipping the pancakes.

After screaming "ow," she accidentally dropped both the pan and the pancake.

"And I suppose you think this is funny, don't you?"

Evie didn't have to turn around to know that Mal has been watching the whole time. She was standing by the doorway, arms crossed and looking at her "best friend" with a smirk on her face, obviously amused by her accident.

"A little bit, yeah," she said.

"Let me guess. You heard me leave?" Evie asked.

"Actually, I wasn't sleeping," said Mal.

"I can't believe you would do that," said Evie. "Torturing me and Ben just to get back at us. That's cruel even for you."

"But it was so much fun," said Mal.

"Okay, so I kissed Ben," Evie admitted. "Why do you care? You're not his girlfriend anymore."

"I care because you did it behind my back," said Mal.

"No. No, you don't get to talk to me about that," Evie retorted. "Here's something else you didn't know. You and Carlos. I know, Mal. I saw you two kiss last Christmas."

"Yeah, I know," Mal said.

Evie's eyes widened, surprised that she knew.

"You are a horrible actress, Evie. You pretty much gave it away with your awkward face, awkward voice, and awkward everything," said Mal.

"So, getting all snugly with Carlos in front of me was part of your payback?" Evie asked.

Mal nodded and then smirked again. Obviously, she was proud of herself.

"I can't believe you," said Evie.

"You're one to talk," Mal replied.

"I can't believe I called you my BFFF," said Evie.

Evie leaves the kitchen to be alone somewhere else. Mal just stood there and wondered about what she's going to say the next time they see each other. As much as she enjoyed toying with Evie's feelings, she knew she had to make thing right with her... again.

Just as she was about to leave, someone else had come in from the other way in. It was Lonnie.

"Hey, captain," Mal joked.

Lonnie cracked up a bit.

"Hey," she greeted back.

"You know of our early morning breakfast sessions, don't you?" Mal guessed.

"I may have stumbled into it accidentally about... uh... a week ago," Lonnie said.

Mal raised an eyebrow, knowing that she was lying. The question is, how long exactly has Lonnie known?

"I was gonna come over to your dorm earlier, but then I saw Evie walking to the kitchen and you following her," Lonnie explained.

"Just tell me what you want, Lonnie," Mal said as she yawned. "I haven't been able to sleep all night."

"Well, I'm sure Jay's told you about my little trauma thing," Lonnie started.

"That your hands shake if you so much as touch sword?" Mal replied, confirming that Jay has informed her.

"Well, I've talked to all my friends and even went to a therapist, but it's not working that as well as I hoped," said Lonnie. "Jay thinks that since you did such a good job with Carlos, in spite of being the reason for his trauma in the first place..."

"Is Jane rubbing off on you?" Mal replied.

"What I'm trying to ask is, will you help me?" Lonnie asked. "We can schedule meetings so we can work out my little sword issue. Besides, aren't you trying to get back on his good side?"

"Well, when you put it that way, I think I will help you, free of charge," said Mal.

"Thank you," Lonnie said, until she yawned. "Okay, I'm gonna go back to bed. You might wanna clean up, though."

Mal knew Lonnie was referring to the pancake on the floor.

* * *

Later that day, Jay was practicing his shooting at the Tourney Field by himself. He needed some normalcy after his three closest friends have been acting totally strange around him lately. Mal has been awfully chummy with Carlos. Carlos has been a different kind of reserved. Evie has been almost as temperamental as Mal.

Jay decided to try shooting without looking. He bounces a ball on his stick, turns around, and then shoots without looking. A second later, a ball hit him in the back. He turns around to see Carlos, holding a Tourney stick in his hand and wearing his Tourney uniform.

"Hey, man," Jay greeted. "Also, ow." He rubbed the part on his back where the ball hit him.

"I got good news," said Carlos.

"Which is?" asked Jay.

"I'm playing the next game," said Carlos.

"Really?" Jay asked, smiling. "You're just messing with me, aren't you?"

"No, I'm not," said Carlos. "I told Coach Jenkins before coming here. I'm back, man."

"Dude, that's awesome!" Jay cheered.

The two friends shared a brotherly hug.

"Man, whatever Mal is doing has really helped," said Jay.

"Yeah, a lot," Carlos said with a smile, thinking about his new girlfriend.

"Do I even wanna know?" Jay asked.

"Trust me. You're better off not knowing," said Carlos.

"Well, I don't care, because my boy is back!" Jay cheered again, punching Carlos on the shoulder in a friendly manner.

"Hooray!"

That cheer came from Dude, Carlos' pet dog. He had just arrived.

"I told you not to follow me," Carlos said as he petted Dude.

"Can't help it. Besides, the dog always follows the master," said Dude. "Looking forward the game. I'll be cheering for you."

"Thanks, buddy," Carlos said happily.

"So, are you ready to tell me this mysterious girlfriend of yours?" Dude asked suddenly.

"Shh!" Carlos shushed him.

Jay raised an eyebrow, confused and intrigued.

"Secret girlfriend?" He asked.

"Every time he comes back from a night out, he has this look on his face. I may be just a dog, but I can tell love when I see it. He's got it all over his face," said Dude.

"Dude, quiet!" Carlos whisper-shouted. He looks at Jay and says, "Let's never talk about this, okay?"

"I don't. I kinda wanna know which lucky girl got my man wrapped around his little finger," said Jay.

"Let's just play," Carlos said, dismissing the subject.

* * *

Meanwhile, Harry and Arabella were going for a simple stroll around the school just to talk to each other, while holding hands. The boys were confused by what they're seeing, while some of the girls seem jealous that Arabella is the girl who caught the attention of the handsome Harry Hook.

"See? I told you a simple walk would still be romantic," said Arabella.

"It does feel invigorating to smell the fresh air and be close to someone who's captured your heart," said Harry.

"Well, I'm glad to be the girl who won this golden treasure," Arabella said, playfully poking Harry on the chest.

"I never thought I'd feel this way," said Harry. "All my life, I strove to win Uma's heart, failing after every attempt. Now, I'm sharing my life with someone who actually makes me..."

"Happy?" Arabella finished it for him.

"I-Is that bad?" Harry asked.

"Not at all, Harry," said Arabella. "I'm glad you're happy. That's the point of coming here to Auradon. To find a new life. To be happy."

"Well, as long as I'm with you, luv, I am," Harry said, smiling at her.

Unfortunately, Harry and Arabella's moment was about to be ruined by a certain aqua-haired sea witch hiding behind a tree. She had a water balloon and a chocolate pie ready for us. Just as she was about to grab for her mother's necklace, someone grabbed her wrist.

It was Ben.

"What are you doing?!" Uma whisper-shouted as she smacked Ben's hand off her wrist.

"Gil told me what you planning to do," said Ben. "Since he couldn't talk you out of it, he thought may I could. He said, and I quote, _you're the goodest good person I know so your goodness can talk Uma out of ruining Harry's love life_."

"Yup, sounds like Gil," Uma replied.

"Uma, Gil told me that Harry is happy," said Ben. He then looks at the pirate and his girlfriend and says, "And from what I see, he is."

"I don't care," said Uma.

"Is it because you're not the one he's holding hands with?" Ben asked.

"No, because I don't want Harry to soften up," said Uma. "I need my first mate to be as hard as stone."

"Would Harry want you to do this?" asked Ben.

"It's not about what he wants. It's about what's good for him," said Uma. "You wouldn't understand. You're not a villain kid."

"You're right. I'm not," said Ben. "I'm an Auradon kid and what I do understand is happiness. Uma, whether you're jealous or not, it's no excuse to just try and break up those two. Freddie told me about the day you rejected him, and it was when I finally understood Harry's reasons for feeling downhearted. While you've been busy trying to avoid Mal, Arabella's been trying to comfort him. And now, as you can see, they share something special."

"What? Love?" Uma asked sarcastically.

"Too soon to tell, but there is something," said Ben. "Uma, you told me that you wanted what's best for the kids on the Isle. You wanted them to live a better life and feel better. Harry is happy with Arabelle, we both can see that. If you ruin this for him, he might never forgive you. I'm not trying to talk you out of doing this. I just want you to think about the consequences."

Ben walks away so Uma can ponder on what to do next. She was about to grab the pie, until Ben's words hit her. He was right. She wanted her fellow VKs to be happier. She looks at Harry again and sees that he is truly happy he found Arabella. She was there to comfort him while she focused on staying safe.

In the end, she decided to walk away. She felt unhappy, though. Was it jealousy or just quelled anger?

* * *

At lunch time, instead of eating with her friends Evie was in her dorm, making new clothes for herself just for the sake of doing it. She loves to do it and relaxes her. She was currently making a new dress using the sewing machine and she was enjoying herself, yet her mind was constantly reminding her about Mal's attempts at payback, causing her to lose focus and tear a rip in the dress.

Evie drops the dress to the floor along with the other five that she accidentally ripped due to her loss of focus. She buries her face in her hands as she tries to calm down.

The sound of the door opening didn't help.

"Let me guess. Mal?" Evie said, not even bothering to uncover her eyes.

"Ding ding ding! Congratulations! You win a prize," Mal said sarcastically.

"Just tell me what you want," said Evie.

"I want you to tell me what is wrong with you," said Mal. "I mean, I know you've been acting weird because you saw me and Carlos kiss, but I want to hear it from you."

Evie stands up and releases everything she needs to say.

"I just don't understand you, Mal," said Evie. "Ever since you've come back, you are still a mystery to me. You challenge our trust. You toy with our emotions. And I let you get away with that because I thought that behind all that, you're still you... in a way. Then three weeks ago, I find you kissing my best friend."

"I thought I was your best friend," Mal replied, pretending to pout.

"You were until I realize that you've been keeping a secret from me. A big one, in fact," said Evie.

"Like you and Ben?" Mal retorted.

"Okay, I get that the kiss is a big deal, but he and I are not a thing. There's a difference," said Evie.

"Carlos and I were planning on telling you one day. We just weren't ready yet," Mal said.

"Doesn't change the fact that you planned to keep this from me," said Evie. "And how did this even happen? He was afraid of you. Terrified of you. You replaced Cruella De Vil as his worst nightmare. How did that all change in three months?"

"Have you tried asking him?" Mal replied.

"He's not the one I have problems with," said Evie.

"E, I love him," Mal said truthfully.

"Like hell, you do," Evie snapped at her.

"But I do," Mal said.

Evie was just beyond confused. Just six months ago, Mal was Carlos' warden and tormentor. Now, not only has she helped him recover mentally but also, somehow, made him fall in love with her. She doesn't know if she'll ever understand Mal anymore.

"You think Carlos is a victim, don't you?" Mal figured out. "You think I'm forcing him into this relationship? You think that he's not strong enough to say no?"

"I don't know. Is he?" Evie replied brusquely.

"E, I may be ten kinds of evil since I died, but I'm not as malevolent as you think," said Mal. "I told Carlos how I felt because it's the truth."

"How long?" Evie asked. "How long have you felt this way about him?"

"I'm not sure," Mal answered, staring off into space. "But I'd like to think that maybe it started before Cotillion. Something about him made me feel vulnerable in a way that not even you or Ben could make me feel. Need I remind you that he talked me into telling the truth about why I went back to the Isle?"

"Then, why all the... and the...?" Evie was clearly confused.

"Torture, pain, et cetera?" Mal guessed bluntly. "Also, I was in love with Ben at the time. I didn't know there were secret feelings deep down in me, at least not until after the war." Under her breath, she muttered, "At least one of us didn't try to blind herself from seeing the truth."

"You are beyond unbelievable, Mal," Evie reacted, still furious.

"Hey, if you don't believe me, then don't," said Mal. "But I stand with everything I said. And why do you care anyway? It's not like you're in love with him or anything?"

"W-Wh-Wha... o-o-o-of course, not," Evie stuttered. "He's my little brother, Mal. I always want to make sure that he's safe. Right now, I still don't think he's safe with you."

"If that's the way you want to think, then keep thinking that way," Mal said darkly. "But I'm not gonna stop. What Carlos and I have is real and it makes very happy."

Mal walks out of the door, refusing to be in the same room with Evie. The blue-haired narcissist sat down on her bed and wondered why this was happening. Even after what Mal told her, she still doesn't understand. Maybe it's because she doesn't want to. If that's the case, then why would she be uncharacteristically angry at Mal for being happy?

* * *

Aggravated from her talk with Evie, Mal decided to steal some strawberries from the kitchen. Just as she was about to leave the room with a bowl full of the sweet, juicy fruit, someone came in. Fortunately, it's a face that made her smile. Her boyfriend, Carlos De Vil. She puts down the bowl and puts her arms around him. After her quarrel with Evie, she needed someone to hold close to her.

"I was coming to see you, but then I saw you walking here. You looked upset," Carlos said.

"Well, not anymore," Mal said as she kissed Carlos on the cheek.

Carlos exited from the hug and looked at Mal in the eye with solemnity. Clearly, he wanted to talk to her about something serious.

"This is about last night, isn't it?" Mal guessed.

"I can't believe you would use me like that," said Carlos. "And for what, to mess with Evie? What the heck for?"

"For kissing Ben behind my back," Mal answered nonchalantly.

"Oh," Carlos replied, surprised to hear this.

"I didn't tell you about my intentions with dinner last night because I knew you would say no," said Mal.

"Yeah, I probably would," Carlos agreed.

"I'm sorry," Mal said, feeling ashamed of herself. "I shouldn't have done that to you. I just got so angry with Evie, I wanted to do whatever it takes to get back at her."

"Okay, that I understand, but why act so obviously in love with me when she's around?" Carlos asked.

"Because she saw us at the night of our first kiss," Mal answered. "She's not happy with us, so I thought I'd use that as another way to torture her for keeping her kiss with Ben a secret from me."

"Knowing Evie, wouldn't she be angry at you for the same reason? That we kept this, kept _us_ hidden from her?" Carlos wondered.

"It's not just about the whole secrecy thing. She doesn't like me being with you," said Mal. "She must think I'm forcing you into this relationship."

"Why would she think that?" Carlos asked.

"Well, I did kidnap you and scarred you both literally and metaphorically," Mal reminded him.

"I'll go talk to her," said Carlos. "She'll listen to me."

"You can try," Mal said, rolling her eyes. "But before you do, I want to know. Do you forgive me?"

Carlos answers Mal by kissing her on the cheek. She's really impressed by how far he's come since the war. If he was brave enough to confess his feelings for her, surely he's brave enough to kiss her first, whether on the cheek or on the lips. Either way, she likes it.

"Of course, I forgive you," said Carlos. "Just don't do anything like that again. And if you are, loop me in. Maybe I'll even agree to it next time."

"I promise," Mal said.

To prove that she's willing to keep her promise, Mal kisses Carlos on the lips. He didn't fight back because he loved Mal's kisses. She was fierce, but she knew when to be gentle and now was one of those times. Mal was surprised just how good of a kisser he is. When he first kissed her, she wondered if he's done it before. Maybe he and Jane kissed once, she wondered.

"Sometimes, I still can't believe this really happening," said Mal. "Me, the big bad daughter of Maleficent dating the nerdy son of Cruella De Vil. No offense."

"None taken. I am quite the nerd," Carlos admitted, smiling at her.

"But you're my cute little nerd," Mal said, pinching Carlos on the cheek.

* * *

Backstage at the theater room, Evie was practicing for the singing contest on her own. Given how she was currently feeling about Mal now that they both confessed what they knew about each other, she did not want to be anywhere near her for a while. No matter how hard she tried to not think about Mal, the emotion in her singing was enough to tell her that she can't escape from these dark thoughts. All she could do was sing in spite of it.

 **Evie**

 _Let them pull at the seams  
Don't they know what it means  
To be young and in love like that  
Who are they to decide  
If it's wrong, if it's right  
To be young and in love like that  
Like that, like that  
Like that, like that  
To be young and in love_

Evie stopped singing after she heard the door open. Fortunately for her, it wasn't Mal. It was just Carlos. He applauded, obviously impressed by her singing.

"You and Mal are gonna kill it at the contest," said Carlos.

"Yeah, well, we do rock," Evie replied, trying to sound upbeat, and failing to do so.

"Unless, of course, you don't want to sing with her anymore," said Carlos.

"Of course I want to sing with her. Why would I not want to?" Evie replied, still trying to act happy.

"Evie, Mal told me about your fight," said Carlos.

Evie drops her fake smile and looks away, ashamed having to face Carlos about this issue.

"Evie, I know you're just looking out for me. I'm your first friend and you always want to make sure I'm okay," said Carlos. "But, Evie, Mal didn't force me into this relationship, if that's what you're thinking. She wanted to be with me, yes, but she didn't want to unless I say I want it too. And I told her that I feel the same way she feels about me."

Evie could not keep her blind rage on after hearing those words. Carlos was being 100% honest, but it still wasn't enough to make her feel not angry about the whole situation.

Carlos walks around Evie until they looked at each other eye-to-eye.

"You believe me, don't you?" Carlos asked.

"I do believe you," said Evie. "But I just don't understand. I mean, I understand you two eventually reconciling. I just didn't expect... this."

"I know it's hard to believe, but it's true, Evie," said Carlos. "I really like Mal. I do."

"But why?" Evie asked, desperate to end her confusion.

"Evie, I know that Mal was the whole reason for my suffering, but I'd like to think that there was a point to that," said Carlos. "My suffering gave me the opportunity to restart, to find myself again. Yes, Mal terrified me to no end, but that all changed when she came back. She opened herself up to me, and something in me was changing. Then she sang me that sad song and I started to realize what that change is. When she told me that she loved me, I finally embraced that change."

Evie would be lying if she said she still wasn't confused. Carlos' words were coming from his heart, she can see that, but it still doesn't completely explain how, at least for her. She, however, knows the truth. Carlos' feelings for Mal are real. Scary real, but real.

"Okay, uh, I guess I should leave you to, well, process," said Carlos, thinking that the blank expression on Evie's face means that she's thinking too much.

Evie didn't say a word as Carlos left the room.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ WAYS TO BE WICKED ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Meanwhile, Mal was sitting on a table outside by herself, munching on strawberries as she stares as two birds arguing. Her alone time was interrupted when her ex-boyfriend, Ben, decided to keep her company.

"May I have one?" Ben asked, knowing Mal can be possessive of her strawberries.

"Sure," said Mal.

After eating one strawberry, Ben spoke.

"So, you know?" He asked.

"I already told you last night," said Mal.

"Okay, but was the double date necessary?" Ben asked.

"It was mostly Evie I was trying to torture, but yeah, it was," Mal said, still amused by the memory.

"I understand that you're angry," said Ben.

"Angry doesn't even begin to cover it," said Mal.

"I'm assuming saying that you're jealous warrants a punch to the face," Ben assumed.

Mal replies by lightly punching Ben in the face.

"Ben, there's a part of me that will always love you, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna let my feelings control me," said Mal. "I'm only mad that you and Evie kept it a secret from me."

"But now that you know...?" Ben asked.

"You could do worse," Mal said. "I could care less about what you and Evie do from this point and forward, but don't ever keep a secret from me like this again. I can tell."

"I promise," said Ben.

"Now, do you mind going away? I want to enjoy the bird fight alone," said Mal.

Ben didn't move. He looked at her with the face that a teacher gives a delinquent.

"Please?" Mal asked sarcastically with a fake smile.

Even if it wasn't sincere, Ben decided to leave her alone to watch the two arguing birds. It was hard to find it amusing when Mal had too much going on in her mind. She picks up a strawberry, but she didn't eat it. She throws it away. After burying her face in her hands for a few seconds, she smacks the bowl of strawberries towards the tree where the two birds stood, shattering it to pieces. The birds, startled, flew away.

* * *

It was time for curfew. Mal had spent most of the evening with Carlos, just talking about feelings, art, and science. Carlos offered to walk Mal back to her dorm. She didn't like to be treated like a fragile woman, but she had no problem being vulnerable around her new boyfriend. He makes her that way, after all. She can't fight it no matter how hard she tries.

"Evie'll come around. I'm sure of it," Carlos said confidently.

"One can hope," said Mal.

"Well, here we are," Carlos said, stopping front of the door of Mal's dorm. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Mal said.

The two kiss each other goodnight before Carlos walked back to his dorm. Mal sighs dreamily before entering her dorm.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ WAYS TO BE WICKED ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

After closing the door, Mal sees a still despondent Evie sitting in bed, glaring at her. Mal was about to say something, but decided not to bother. The best thing she can do is give Evie time to accept her relationship with Carlos. Evie, however, had no intention of remaining silent.

"I take you and Carlos had fun all night?" She started.

Mal sighs and says, "Relax. We had normal fun, not _that_ kind of fun. Besides, he's not ready."

"You better not try to encourage him," Evie warned her.

"Don't worry. I'll let him tell me when he's ready," said Mal.

"Mal," Evie called her. "Carlos talked to me, and I can see that he truly likes you. Well, like likes you."

"But...?" Mal knew there was more coming.

"I can't just pretend to be okay when, in truth, I'm not," Evie said. She comes closer so Mal can see how serious she is. "Mark my words, Mal. If you so much as hurt Carlos, no matter how big or how small, I don't care what he says, I'll be coming for you."

"Using my own threats against me, huh?" Mal replied. "Well, you better have the guts to back them up."

"For Carlos, I will," Evie said darkly.

Evie then goes to bed. She turns off her lamp as she tucks herself in, trying her best to clear her mind of all worries in order to sleep peacefully.

Mal goes to bed as well, except she needs to write in her diary first, as she does every night.

Magically unlocking her book and picking up her pen, she writes down her thoughts.

 _"Dear Diary,_

 _After that fun but disastrous double date last night, Evie and I finally came clean to each other. I told her that I knew about both her kissing Ben and her knowing that Carlos and I are an item. She told me that she is totally not okay with me and Carlos being an item. I don't exactly blame her, but threatening me was something I didn't expect from her. I've never seen Evie this dark before. Even when she was evil, she was always wearing that smile on her face. But now, not only is she making bad decisions, she's doing it with the facial expression of a true evil villain. A face with the intention of doing what she wants to do no matter what. Ooh, I am so scared... not. One thing's for sure, she and I are not BFFFs anymore. Too bad, though. I really missed calling her my best friend._

 _As for me and Carlos, well, we're doing okay. Three weeks into our relationship and it's only gotten stronger. Even after the whole double date thing, he still loves me. Well, he never told me he loves me, but I wish he will one day. You'd think that being brave enough to kiss me would make him brave enough to say the three words. Well, only time will tell. But I am really happy to be with him. It's all I've ever wanted since I came back. The question is, how long will it last? Thinking would probably jinx me, but I've had two break-ups in reputation and they're both with the same guy. I don't want to mess it up with him. Hell, I think he's also worried about messing it up with me. Well, two negatives make a positive, right? That's what they teach in Math class. Maybe that's how we'll stay together._

 _'Til next time  
\- Mal_

 **So, what do you think? Did this chapter meet your expectations regarding the title? "Blue with Envy" is a pretty scary title, I admit. I had hoped to really emphasize how Evie feels about Marlos. As for Bevie, it's still a progress ("working" progress depends on you). This may be a fairy tale land, but I have tried injecting as much realism as I can.**

 **Next: A mystery-themed chapter**

 **"Young and In Love" by Jordin Sparks**


	11. Whodunnit?

**SUMMARY: Ben is hurt. His friends and enemies are suspects. Mal's refusal to provide an alibi for her innocence makes her the primary suspect. Why would she willingly draw suspicion to herself? Is she guilty? If not, who is the culprit responsible for Ben's injury?**

 **Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

 **I'd like to thank the following users for reviewing the previous chapter: DragonEmperor999, danifan3000, josephinea, Galvatron II, BevieAndHevie4Life, Yehooohoooo, Quartz Rider, xez2003, CarvieCamfia**

 ** _To Yehooohoooo_: I'm glad you're liking dark Evie. I was afraid it was gonna be problem, but I guess it's not really. As for Jay's reaction, he actually still doesn't know, since Mal lied to him that the lovey dovey stuff is a trust exercise. And the part where Jay thinks that the possibility of Marlos is incestuous, that's actually me, as the author, addressing to the people who think Mal and Carlos are too much like siblings to even be together. Oh, and as for Carlos' Tourney career, it's relevant in the sense that his PTSD from "Long Live Evil" made him unfit to play Tourney and R.O.A.R. The fact that he can play again shows that he's getting better.**

 ** _To josephinea_: I'm glad you're enjoying it.**

 ** _To BevieAndHevie4Life_: Well, secrets between friends is never good. Evie has her reasons to be mad.**

 ** _To danifan3000_: Fingers crossed, I guess.**

Mal was alone in her dorm looking at a secret bulletin board she keeps under her bed. It was filled with pictures of her friends/enemies and personal notes about her friends/enemies. In the center is a copy of the letter that was given to Ben about inviting her back to Auradon Prep. She had sneaked into the castle a few months ago and copied the message on another piece of paper so she can use it for her board.

Whenever she was alone, she would think about who could possible have been bold enough to ask the King of Auradon himself, the one who banished her in the first place, to bring her back.

 _"Four months and still here I am obsessing about who convinced Ben to bring me back here. One might say obsession is the driving point of my life. True or false, I can't just go through the entire year without knowing the person responsible for giving me this opportunity. More or less, my return has been a positive point in my life. Carlos and I, I could not even explain how much our love means so much to me. I have made progress with my other relationships, except for Evie, who just won't admit to herself the real reason why she disapproves of me and Carlos. Mal and Carlos. Marlos. Heh! Okay, I think this whole shipping name stuff is getting to me."_

Mal returns her focus to the board. She started isolating the pictures. The ones whose pictures are farther away from the letter are the unlikeliest ones. The ones whose pictures are close to the letter are the likeliest ones.

 _"Okay, Mal, think. Carlos was too afraid of you. Jay didn't want me anywhere near Lonnie. Audrey, Chad, Jane, and Doug obviously never gave a thought of me. I don't blame them. Harry was too busy mourning his sister. Gil is stupid. The members of the Anti-Heroes club, well, those that chose to come here, do not fully understand the pain I have caused. So, that only leaves five likely suspects."_

Mal finishes isolating the photos. Only five pictures were placed at close proximity with the letter in the middle of the board.

Evie.

Lonnie.

Uma.

Freddie.

Eleanor.

 _"At the time when the letter was made, Evie knew how horrible the damage I've caused is, but she still missed me. Maybe she asked Ben to bring me back so everyone here could finally work out their frustration and sadness. Lonnie is, well, Lonnie. She's kind. She's considerate. She's smart. Nuff said. Uma has a plan to take over Auradon, and she might need me and my magic. Eleanor is a mysterious one. She's been a good friend to Carlos and cares very much about him. Maybe she wanted me here so I can work things out with him. Freddie, meanwhile, is just someone I'd like to consider the unlikeliest to be the likeliest suspect. She's grown since coming here to Auradon. Any possibility that she wrote the letter and used magic to cover her tracks should not be overlooked."_

Mal's contemplation was disrupted when someone knocked on the. After hiding the bulletin board under her bed, she opens the door. It was Evie, who looked worried.

"Is there a problem?" Mal asked.

"It's Ben," said Evie. "There was an accident."

* * *

Mal and Evie arrived at the halls just outside the chemistry lab. Several students were crowded around Lonnie, Jane, and Doug, who were trying to wake up an injured, unconscious Ben. The two VKs squeezed through the crowd and looked at Ben with fright. His clothes were covered in dirt. He had a bump on his head. Worst, he was unresponsive.

"What happened?" Evie asked worriedly.

"We don't know. The chemistry lab just went boom and Ben came flying out the door," said Lonnie, performing chest resuscitation on Ben.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Mal asked.

"His heart's beating, so that's a good thing. He's just unconscious, obviously because of the collision between his head and the wall. But there's a probability that whatever exploded in the chemistry lab affected him," said Doug.

"Don't give me the science. Give me the good news!" Mal replied loudly, grabbing Doug by the collar.

"He'll be fine," Doug said nervously.

"Mal, can't you just your magic on him?" Jane asked. "I mean, this is a good reason to use it. Plus, I haven't learned healing magic yet."

"If that would mean violating my parameters, I... don't know," Mal said.

Mal had one pass to use magic (besides opening her diary's magical lock), which was the deal she made with Fairy God Mother for her services to train the Anti-Heroes Club in the art of goodness. She wanted to use it for something sinsiter or fun, but Ben needs it more than she does. Maybe she could. Just because they're no longer a couple and she is angry at him, she still cares about him. Just as Mal was about to cure Ben, the headmistress came running in.

"Excuse me. Excuse me. Excuse me," said Fairy God Mother, making her way through the crowd. She gasped with horror at the sight of Ben. "What happened?"

"Chem lab went boom. Ben was inside," Jane answered.

"We need to get him to the nurse immediately," said Fairy God Mother. "Jane, you and your friends do, well, just that. I'll call Ben's parents."

Mal, Evie, and Lonnie carried Ben towards the school clinic to be treated.

"C'mon, Ben. Just hang on," Mal pleaded and hoped.

* * *

Later that day, Beast and Belle called all of Ben's closest friends and Uma's crew to the classroom to discuss something important. Beast did not look happy, while Belle was nervous about how her husband will speak to the children.

"Are we getting some sort of extra credit?" Evie hoped.

"No," said Beast. "My son has just been moved to Auradon General. He's got a head injury and a dislocated shoulder. He'll be fine, eventually, but I intend to find out who is responsible for his pain."

"Okay, I understand suspecting the villain kids," said Audrey.

"Hey!" All the VKs yelled.

"But why us?" Audrey asked, gesturing to herself and her fellow AKs.

"Fairy God Mother used magic to see who could've caused the explosion from inside the chemistry lab," said Beast.

"You think one of us would purposely hurt Ben?" Jay asked. "Well, us excluding Uma and her buddies."

"I cannot rule out any possibility," said Beast, still angry.

"And what did Fairy God Mother find?" Mal asked.

"With as much as she could do, she determined the people who were in that lab the past hour before the explosion," said Beast.

"All of you were in there," said Belle.

"And that's supposed to make us responsible?" Chad asked.

"We just want to know what happened so we can put this matter to bed," said Belle, obviously worried about her husband's temper.

"Well, I didn't do it," said Uma.

"Not me too," said Gil.

"Maybe it was just an accident," said Lonnie.

"Even if it was, like I said, I can't rule out any possibility. Any," Beast said, emphasizing the last word. "I want to know what you were all doing in that lab. You will leave no stone unturned."

"So, how are we going to do this?" Mal asked. "Are you just gonna ask us?"

"Actually, we're gonna do this in the library. In the room that once held Maleficent. One chair. One light bulb. One-on-one with me," said Beast.

"Bring it, old man," said Harry.

"I meant interrogation, not fighting," said Beast.

"Ms. Belle, would you mind being present for my interrogation?" Jane asked, scared to be alone in a room with only Beast.

"I'll be there for all of you," said Belle.

* * *

First, Belle and Beast interrogate Mal. She sat down on a chair in the middle of the room under a lit light bulb. Beast glared at her while Belle stood by the door, waiting to intervene should her husband's temper go out of control.

"Fairy God Mother detected that fire magic was cast in the chemistry lab," said Beast. "And there's only one person in this school who can conjure that kind of magic."

"I'd be lying if I said it wasn't me," said Mal.

"So, you're confessing that it was your doing?" Beast asked.

"I'm not saying I caused the explosion. I'm saying that the fire magic was mine," said Mal.

"You promised not to use your magic so that we would let you stay here and complete your education," Beast reminded.

"Thank you, King Obvious," Mal replied. "Oh, wait. I think that was Ex-King."

Beast was starting to lose his temper. Belle could see it, so she walks up to her husband and holds his hand and pats his shoulder, trying to keep him calm.

"Mal, could you just tell us what you were doing in the chemistry lab, please?" Belle pleaded, for her husband's sake.

"I... can't tell you," said Mal.

"Why not?" Beast asked.

"I just can't," said Mal.

"Were you conjuring a spell in the lab?" Beast asked. "Why else would you be using fire magic?"

"Look, it was an accident. I lost control," said Mal.

"You? Lose control?" Beast replied incredulously.

"I... had an emotional episode," Mal said dubiously.

"What emotional episode?" Belle asked.

Mal hangs her head as the memory of what happened in the chemistry flashed in her mind.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ WAYS TO BE WICKED ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

 _Four hours ago..._

 _The Chemistry Lab was empty. No one was in there. Glass bottles of chemicals stood on the tables. The chalkboard has been wiped clean after the previous session. However, it wasn't gonna be empty for long. Mal and Carlos burst into the room, kissing each other fiercely. Mal locks the door behind her before continuing to kiss Carlos. He was kissing her so hard that he was pushed her backwards. Mal sits down on top of a desk, knocking over a few test tubes and bottles, spilling chemicals all over the floor._

 _She didn't care as she kissed Carlos with as much ferocity as she can throw._

 _"How did we ever get into this position?" Mal asked._

 _"You tell me. You kissed me first," Carlos replied._

 _"Yeah, but you kissed me two seconds after that," Mal reminded him._

 _Mal kissed Carlos again. He kissed her back. She takes off her jacket as she puts her arms around him, pulling him closer._

 _"You know, I was wondering," Mal said in between kisses. "Hypothetically speaking, if we could sneak out of this place during spring break, where would you wanna go?"_

 _"A romantic getaway?" Carlos asked._

 _"Just for a day or two," Mal said. "I was thinking maybe the Mountains. The Lone Keep. Faraway."_

 _"Sounds nice," said Carlos. "Although, I've always wanted to see Aphelothia."_

 _"If you say so," Mal said._

 _The two lovers kept on kissing. Mal had one hand around Carlos and the other on his cheek. Suddenly, Mal sensed something within Carlos. Some unexplained force overwhelmed her and caused her to retreat._

 _"Is something wrong?" Carlos asked._

 _Mal looked into Carlos' eyes. They glowed red again. It scared her, to be honest with herself._

 _"Nothing. Nothing at all," Mal lied._

 _Mal continued to kiss Carlos. All of a sudden, it started to get hotter. Mal's right hand, which was placed on the desk, was lighting up with fire._

 _"Is it hot in here or is it just you?" Mal asked vivaciously._

 _"Uh, it's you," Carlos said, looking down._

 _"How sweet of you," Mal replied with a smile._

 _"No, Mal. Look at your hand," said Carlos._

 _Mal looks down and sees that her hand is casting fire on the desk. Carlos immediately grabs the fire extinguisher and puts out the fire._

 _"Okay, apparently there is such a thing as too hot," said Carlos._

 _"Debatable, but I suppose this is the one time," said Mal._

 _Suddenly, there was a knock on the door._

 _"Hello?" It was Doug. "Is anyone in there?"_

 _Mal and Carlos panicked. Sure, they could make up a lie, but the spilled chemicals on the floor raises a red flag._

 _"Hello?" Doug knocked again._

 _Without any other options, Carlos answers the door._

 _"Hey, Doug," Carlos greeted him nervously._

 _"Yeah, hey," Mal greeted him nonchalantly, succeeding in acting not nervous._

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ WAYS TO BE WICKED ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Belle waves her hand in front of Mal's face, ending her sudden daze. Mal looks up at the royal couple, looking confused. They looked at her as if they were looking at a crazy person. Mal realized that she has been daydreaming, which explained the confused looks.

"Well, what was this emotional episode?" Belle asked.

"Look, all I can say is that it ended when Doug showed up," said Mal.

"Are you sure?" Beast asked.

"Don't believe me? Ask him," said Mal.

* * *

And so, Belle and Beast asked for Doug to come into the room.

"Yes, I did come to the chemistry lab, but it was only to organize the chemicals as Mr. Deley requested," said Doug.

"Why was Mal there?" Beast asked.

"She said that Carlos was teaching her chemistry when they accidentally spilled chemicals on the floor," Doug answered.

"Wait, Carlos was there?" Bell asked.

"Yes, ma'am, he was," said Doug.

* * *

Belle and Beast ask for Doug to fetch Carlos for interrogation. He looked very nervous entering the room.

"Carlos, we know that you've been going through some difficult time," Belle said gentle, knowing about the psychological toll the war took on the young boy. "But we just want you to tell us the truth. Were you teaching Mal chemistry in the science lab?"

"Y-Y-Yes," Carlos answered, still sounding nervous.

"So, why would she hide something as simple as that?" Beast asked.

"H-H-Hide what?" asked Carlos.

"Maybe she was conjuring magic behind your back," Beast theorized.

"Um..." Carlos bit his lip, still feeling nervous.

"Honey, that's enough," said Belle, concerned about Carlos. "Just go and fetch Jane."

* * *

Jane was frozen in her seat, apart from blinking eyes. Beast and Belle knew she always cracks under pressure, so they tried to be gentle.

Belle started. "Look, Jane..."

"I was trying to copy Evie's formula for rainbow nail polish," Jane blurted rapidly. "I swear, that's all I was doing. Please don't punish me."

Jane started hyperventilating. Because of this, Belle and Beast decided to let her go, for her sake.

* * *

Next up was Uma. She ignored all of Beast's questions and threats, which only resulted in increasing his temper.

"Uma, you will tell me what you were doing there, or I swear, you will be punished dearly for this," Beast ordered angrily.

Once again, Belle had to stand beside her husband to calm him.

"Uma, just, please, do us a favor and tell the truth," Belle pleaded politely. "You want to be good, right? Honestly helps."

"Fine, I was there to make a potion," said Uma.

"What potion?" Beast asked.

"None of your business, Beasty Boy Sr.," Uma said disrespectfully. "All you need to know is that I never finished. Audrey and Chad came in arguing like a married couple."

* * *

Audrey was summoned next.

"I left my textbook in the science lab when Chad followed me to beg me to get back together with him," said Audrey. "I would never hurt my sweet Bennyboo. I loved once. I love him still."

Belle fake smiled, feeling pity for Audrey for her delusional perspective on love.

"No chemical accidents occurred during your little... squabble?" Beast asked.

"Well, we sorta spilled a couple of tubes," Audrey confessed. "But we cleaned it up. Honest."

* * *

Chad sat down next.

"What Audrey and I had was beautiful. She's the most beautiful girl I've ever met," said Chad.

Belle and Beast looked at each other, a bit embarrassed for the boy. Then again, they always thought Chad's brash attitude matches with Audrey's self-absorbed nature.

"Did you spill chemicals in the lab?" Beast asked.

"It was an accident, I swear," said Chad. "We cleaned up. When we left, that's when Harry and Gil showed up."

* * *

Gil was brought in next.

"Uma asked us to bring her the potion she made," said Gil.

"And?" Beast asked.

"Harry got angry for no reason and he just swinged his hook at me," said Gil. "He may have knocked over some chemicals."

"It's _swung_ , Gil," Belle corrected him.

"I knew we should've taken away that boy's hook on Day One," said Beast.

* * *

Harry came in afterwards with his hook in his hand. He polished it as he was being questioned.

"Why did you try to hit Gil?" Belle asked.

"I have been trying to repay Arabella for her Christmas gift for a long time," said Harry. "I suggested a hook, and he laughed."

"Well, I may have to agree with him," Belle muttered.

"So, afterwards, we swapped the deck and put the chemicals back in place," said Harry. "We tried to recover Uma's potion, and then that's when Evil Queen's daughter came in."

* * *

As soon as Evie was brought in, she started doing her make-up. She looked up to see Bell and Beast looking at her with raised eyebrows.

"I want to look fabulous for my first interrogation," Evie said. After she finished applying her blush, she puts away her mirror. "Okay, now I'm ready."

"You came into the chemistry lab after Harry and Gil, correct?" Beast asked.

"Yes, I did," said Evie. "Jane told me about her little rainbow nail polish disaster, so I came in to correct it. What I found was a mess that was not completely cleaned."

"Mal, Carlos, Audrey, Chad, Harry, and Gil said they cleaned up their messes," Belle mentioned.

"Wait, Mal and Carlos?" Evie questioned. "Last I saw Mal before I went to the chemistry lab, she was talking to Ben. Carlos was practicing R.O.A.R. with Jay."

"So, what you're saying is that Mal and Carlos came in _after_ you did?" Belle asked.

"I was with Mal the whole time after the final bell until we split up," said Evie. "Although..."

"Although what?" Beast asked.

"Ben came in while I was working inside," said Evie. "He wanted to talk about his duties and how I could help..."

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ WAYS TO BE WICKED ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

 _Five hours ago..._

 _Evie was about to finish her rainbow nail polish. All that was left was one more drop. She slowly tilts the tube in order to pour the one drop she needs. Just as that one drop was about to fall, the door opens, startling her. She ended up spilling more than one drop into the flask and a few more on the desk._

 _"Whoa, I am so sorry," Ben apologized. "I didn't mean to startle you."_

 _Ben grabbed a towel and wiped the desk clean._

 _"Again, I am so sorry about that," Ben said._

 _"That's okay," said Evie. "It's not like I'll ever get this stupid thing finished."_

 _Ben stopped wiping when he noticed the difference in Evie's tone. It was not bubbly or sophisticated. It was bitter and cold, much like someone else he knows._

 _"Are you okay?" Ben asked concerned._

 _"Would you believe me if I said yes?" Evie asked sarcastically._

 _"You don't sound like you," said Ben. "You sound like..."_

 _"Mal," Evie interrupted, still sounding like her ex-BFFF. "Yeah, I know. Mal. Mal. Mal. The reason why I'm in a dark place in the first place."_

 _"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Ben._

 _"I'd rather talk about what we're doing next," said Evie. "Isn't Aladdin still requesting for that meeting in Agrabah?"_

 _"Evie," Ben called, trying to get her to talk to him._

 _"Doesn't Tiana need Lumiere to perform at her restaurant?" Evie continued._

 _"Evie," Ben called again._

 _Evie refused to stop. "Don't your parents need their..."_

 _"Evie," Ben raised his voice as he grabbed Evie by the shoulders, begging her to stop. "I told you once that you can come to me when you need me. Here I am, yet you're being evasive. Why wouldn't you just tell me why you're in dark place right now?"_

 _"You would never understand," said Evie._

 _"Why wouldn't I?" Ben asked._

 _"You don't know the dark side, Ben," said Evie. "Once you're in it, it's easier to stay than go."_

 _Ben puts his finger on Evie's chin and raises her face so her eyes can look at him._

 _"Tell me about it over dinner," said Ben._

 _"Too soon, don't you think?"_

 _"Just the two of us... a-a-as friends," Ben stuttered. "Maybe Lumiere can sing Be Our Guest to you and you can feel a little better."_

 _"Tonight?" Evie asked._

 _"Tonight," Ben confirmed._

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ WAYS TO BE WICKED ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

"... so he said we should talk about work over dinner," Evie finished, having left out the true details of their conversation for the sake of the royal couple. After what their son had gone through with Mal, she had to keep her feelings for the young king a secret.

"Strictly business?" Beast questioned, suspicious.

"I'm not a gold digger, Mr. Beast," said Evie. "Well, not anymore. I'm just a girl who doesn't want Ben to be alone to run the kingdom. I'm just helping him as a friend."

"Well, that's very nice of you, Evie," said Belle. "Our little baby does need all the help he can get. Running a kingdom at his age, and all..."

"And that's a big reason why Mal left Ben last year," Evie said.

* * *

Only four students were left to question. The next was Ginny.

"I went there to do what the boys failed to do and get Uma's potion," said the daughter of Ginny Gothel.

"And what prevented you from succeeding?" Beast asked.

"It was destroyed," said Ginny. "One of the potions that Harry destroyed, it was Uma's."

* * *

Next, Freddie.

"Uma wasn't the only one making potions," she confessed. "I was making Lonnie... a birthday cake."

"With a magic potion?" Belle questioned.

"Look, something in me has been eating me up for a while now," said Freddie. "Lonnie, she's... she's both an enemy and a friend. The best frenemy you can ever have..."

Belle and Beast exchanged confused looks again.

"I know this sounds sappy and that's not me, but... Auradon's getting to me and I think, I know that I have to be open to that," said Freddie. "Plus, I can't cook and I wanted this cake to come from me and me alone."

"That's so sweet," said Belle. "In that case, we can ask Fairy God Mother to help you with the cake."

"Just don't tell her," Freddie asked.

* * *

Next up, Lonnie.

"After Evie and Ben left the lab, I went inside to see a slight mess," she said. "Then the janitor showed up. He told me he would take care of it. I offered to help, but he insisted he be left alone to do his job."

"But you helped him anyway," Belle guessed.

"Couldn't let him do all that cleaning up on his own," said Lonnie. "The poor man is 74 years old."

"I see why Ben always speaks highly of you," said Beast.

* * *

Finally, there was Jay.

"I had to pull Lonnie out because Mal wanted to get started on their training session," said Jay. "She offered to help Lonnie get over her issue with holding a sword."

"Poor girl's still traumatized, isn't she?" Belle guessed.

"Not so much, but yeah," said Jay. "Look, Mr. and Mrs. Beast, I may be a villain kid, but stealing is my thing, not science. Besides, I don't know how any those chemicals work."

"We believe you," said Belle.

"I am sorry about Ben," said Jay. "He's a good king, a good man, a good teammate, and he's like a brother to me."

"You're certain you didn't touch anything in the lab?" Beast asked.

"100%," Jay answered.

* * *

Mal was brought back in. She showed up with a strawberry in hand. She started munching on it rather slowly. Clearly, she was stalling. But because of their good nature, Belle and Beast couldn't interrupt someone who was, at the moment, eating.

After the final swallow, Mal wipes her hands clean as she spits out a seed.

"Mal, we can throw all this under the bridge if you just tell us what you were really doing in the lab," said Belle.

"If you don't, then we will have no choice but to have Fairy God Mother ban you from trying out for the all-girls R.O.A.R. team," Beast threatened. "Ben told me you wanted to try out so bad."

Belle smacked her husband on the chest and scowled at him, as if he was the delinquent son who needed attitude adjustment. Mal smirked, amused.

"Is this funny to you, young lady?" Beast questioned her.

"You have no idea what I find funny," Mal replied.

"Besides, burning down entire villages?!" Beast replied angrily.

"Honey, please, calm yourself," Belle begged.

Beast says, "But she..."

"No!" Belle raised her voice. "You can be hard on her, but not Beast-level hard. You hear me?"

"Yes," Beast replied like a child.

Once again, Mal snickered.

"You're really not gonna tell us anything, are you?" Belle asked.

"Not in a million years," said Mal.

"Then you leave us no choice," said Beast. "Once we talk to Fairy God Mother, the Women's R.O.A.R. tryout will be off limits for you."

"Fine! Let's see it I care," Mal said as she stood up and glared at Beast.

Mal shoves the two adults out of her way and walks out of the room.

* * *

Later that evening, Belle and Beast talk to Fairy God Mother about the information they gathered from the suspects. Carlos and Lonnie were asked to join them just in case they can help with the investigation. Carlos was smart, and so was Lonnie. Maybe far from Carlos' level, but smart nonetheless was Lonnie.

"Okay, let's go through the events in chronological order," said Fairy God Mother. "Jane was first in the lab. After her was Uma, then Audrey and Chad, then Harry and Gil, then Evie, then Ben, then Lonnie, then Jay, then Ginny, then Mal and Carlos, and then Doug."

"That's just about it," said Carlos.

"All we can gather from all these events is that most of you had a chemical-related accident," said Beast.

"I swear, it's like the Friday the 13th cat cursed the chemistry lab," Lonnie joked.

"If I may ask, I'd like to return to the chemistry lab and analyze the damage myself," said Carlos. "No one in this school knows chemistry like I do."

"Considering you recite all the elements every day, I wouldn't be surprised," said Belle.

"Want me to accompany you?" Lonnie offered.

"Well, if you wish," said Carlos.

* * *

Carlos and Lonnie return to the chemistry lab, which has been quarantined due to the explosion. The clean-up and repair was delayed in order for the two teenagers to assess the damage. Carlos brought his science kit, while Lonnie brought a flashlight. They both wore special suits to protect them from the chemical radiation inside.

"You love science so much, don't you?" Lonnie asked.

"Everyone needs a hobby," Carlos said as he took out a handmade chemical detector.

"The fact that you know everything just proves what I once told Ben. You don't belong here," said Lonnie. "You belong out there, sharing your intelligence with the world."

"How, uh, complimentary of you," Carlos replied.

"You don't think I would ever hurt Ben, do you?" asked Lonnie.

"Of course, not," said Carlos.

"Good, 'cause I think the same way about you," said Lonnie.

"I'm surprised we never hung out until now," said Carlos.

"Well, while we search for clues, let's talk," Lonnie suggested. "What were you and Mal really doing here?"

Carlos looks at Lonnie with wide open eyes.

"I know you were lying about the whole teaching-her-chemistry thing," said Lonnie. "C'mon, you can share it with me. Just the two of us."

"I'm afraid I can't disclose that information," said Carlos. "But I promise you, what Mal was doing was nothing evil."

"Well, then let me ask you another question," said Lonnie. "How are you feeling?"

"You saw me play the last Tourney game, right?" Carlos reminded her. "I think that's enough to tell you."

"Well, I'm glad you're doing okay," said Lonnie. "I just hope Mal can do to me what she did to you. If I want to be the captain the team deserves, I have to be 100%."

"Fair warning: she has an unorthodox way of helping," said Carlos.

"I figured as much. That's why I'm prepared for anything," said Lonnie. "I guess you and I have something in common. We both suffered a lot from the war."

"Bonding through pain isn't so healthy," said Carlos.

"But it gives you and me a reason to talk," said Lonnie. "You had to endure so much torment. I had to experience almost dying. We're two peas in a pod, I guess."

"That's one way of putting it," said Carlos. "I am really sorry about what you've had to go through. You didn't deserve that."

"Neither did you with what you went through," said Lonnie.

"Thank you," Carlos said with a smile. "You surprise all of us VKs, Lonnie. You're a good person. You're a good friend. You're..."

"Like family?" Lonnie guessed. "Because that's how I feel about all of you. Family."

"Like I said, you surprise us," Carlos said. He then resumes with the investigation. "Okay, according to the radiation detector, the blast originated from... there."

Carlos pointed to the desk where he assumed the explosion started.

"This is where the mess the worst," said Lonnie. "You think everyone kept making a mess on the exact same table."

Carlos analyzed the large circle of soot on the desk.

"Hydrogen. Nitrogen. Chlorine. Carbon. Yup, this is definitely where the explosion originated," Carlos confirmed. "But there's something else."

"What is it?" asked Lonnie.

"Chemicals that make up... rainbow nail polish?" Carlos answered, sounding confused to close his sentence.

"Really?" Lonnie asked, surprised.

"And there are traces of ignited particles, obviously from Mal's fire magic," said Carlos. "The particles spread all the way to the floor around the desk."

"So, that would mean..." Lonnie had a theory.

"I think you read my mind," said Carlos.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ WAYS TO BE WICKED ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Carlos and Lonnie exited the chemistry lab only to run into someone. Mal. She was leaning back against the wall, listening to music on her phone, and blowing strawberry-flavored bubble gum. Clearly, she's been waiting for them. As soon as she saw the white-haired tech prodigy and the R.O.A.R. Team Captain exit the lab, she faces the former.

"Had fun in there?" Mal asked.

"I think we just solved the mystery of the explosion," said Carlos.

"That everyone who's been in the lab caused the explosion," Mal guessed.

Carlos and Lonnie looked at each other, wondering how she could've know. Was she reading their minds with magic or something?

"Before we share this info with Ben's parents, Carlos, I need to talk to you," said Mal.

"Well, in that case, I'll meet you at the castle," said Lonnie. "Nice talking to you, Carlos."

Lonnie smiles at Carlos before walking away.

"Looks like you two did have fun in there after all," Mal commented.

"Well, when two souls who are broken from a dreadful war come together in the same room, it's inevitable they share their feelings and comfort each other," said Carlos.

"Makes me wonder why she didn't do it herself," Mal muttered under her breath.

"What?" Carlos asked.

"Nothing," said Mal. "So, I wanted to ask you again. Do Ben's parents suspect you?"

"No," said Carlos. "My little act during interrogation left no room for suspicion. They still think I'm traumatized."

"Good boy," Mal said, petting Carlos on the head.

"But, Mal, why didn't you just tell them?" Carlos asked. "You've been wanting a spot on the Women's R.O.A.R. team since the start of the year. You would give up your passion just to keep a secret?"

"If it means giving it up to make sure our world remains untouched, yes," Mal said as she leaned closer. "Carlos, yes, I'm ticked that I won't be able to play sword with the girls, but I care more about you than some stupid game."

"But you always get what you want," said Carlos.

"And I did," Mal said. "I wanted you. And I got you."

Mal gives Carlos a kiss to prove how much she was willing to keep their relationship a secret if it means giving up something else she wanted.

"Besides, once we prove that I'm innocent, maybe they'll change their minds," said Mal. "If not, well, then that's on me. I chose to spend our _private_ time in the lab. If it wasn't for my magic, Ben wouldn't be in the hospital."

"I knew it."

Mal and Carlos turn and see Evie stomping her way towards them with an angry expression on her face. Apparently, she overheard them. Wrong place, wrong time, and all that, Mal thought.

"So, Ben almost died because you two wanted to make love in a room filled with dangerous substances?" Evie said with exasperation.

"Evie, you've made your feelings about me and Carlos perfectly clear," Mal reminded her while glaring at her. "I'm sorry, okay. I'm sorry that your boyfriend is in the hospital."

"Ben's not my boyfriend," Evie said.

"Good, because you can't even imagine what I'll do to you if you two make it official without me knowing," said Mal.

"Like you and Carlos hiding your relationship from everyone?" Evie retorted.

"Evie, you're angry. I get it," said Mal. "But there's no reason for you to turn into me just because you think the whole world is trying to make your crazy."

Evie looked like she was about to burst, until she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"You're right," said Evie. "I have no legitimate reason to be just like you. My anger and acrimony are based on personal feelings with very little justification, but I don't need to justify how I feel about Ben and how he's feeling right now."

"Then go," said Mal. "Don't just wallow here and wait for him. Go to the hospital and give him a kiss."

"Very funny," Evie said sarcastically.

* * *

Carlos arrives at the castle, where Lonnie was, talking to Belle about something that was making them both giggle.

"Are you sure?" Lonnie asked Belle.

"Oh, she said it with truth," said Belle.

"And why are you telling me this?" asked Lonnie. "Freddie's gonna be mad you spoiled her birthday surprise for me."

"Because I want you two to put this whole rivals thing behind you," said Belle. "Ben tells me it gets messy from time to time."

"Don't even get me started on the water bucket and the voodoo dolls," Lonnie mentioned. "But actually, Ms. Belle, I'm okay being frenemies with Freddie. She's a villain kid and she needs someone who drives her crazy in both a good and bad way. Plus, I've been planning a bit of friendly payback. Don't tell her."

"Okay, that one, I'll keep a secret," Belle promised.

"Excuse me," Carlos called.

"Well, Mr. De Vil, have you solved the mystery?" asked Beast.

"Yes, _we_ have," Carlos said, looking at Lonnie with a smile.

"Uh, all I did was a whole bunch of talking," said Lonnie, discrediting herself. "I mean you're the one who..."

Carlos tilts his head and bumps Lonnie on the shoulder. The daughter of Mulan closed her moth upon realizing what he was doing. He was thanking her again for the talk at the lab.

"Oh, um, yes. Yeah. _We_ did it," Lonnie said, playing along.

"So, care to share the details with us?" Belle asked.

Carlos gives them the answer. "We were all responsible."

"What?" Belle and Beast asked, surprised.

Carlos begins explaining. "The rainbow nail polish, that's what caused the explosion. Overfilled with resin. Exposure to chemical particles from every chemical accident that occurred. Remnants of Mal's fire magic ignited the leftover particles from the mess. Combined with the resin in the nail polish, the bottle went kaboom."

"So, Mal is responsible?" Beast asked.

"Not purposely," Carlos said, defending his girlfriend. "I was, um, a little hard on her during our time together." Carlos had to try and contain his laughter upon saying those worrds. "She had no control over what happened. You have to believe me. If anyone is to blame for the incident, it's me."

"No, Carlos. It's all of us," said Lonnie. "Okay, so maybe I didn't have a hand in the accident, but we were all responsible. Ben just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Mr. Beast, Ms. Belle, I know you have problems with Mal after what she did to all of us last year, but, as I always say, _the past is past, forgive, forget_ ," said Carlos. "Okay, so forgiveness is impossible, but at least try to understand what I'm saying. A chance to be a part of Auradon Prep's first ever all-girls R.O.A.R. team is everything to her. Give her a chance, please."

Belle and Beast look at one another, thinking about Carlos' words.

"We'll talk to Fairy God Mother about revoking her disallowance from the tryouts," Beast promised.

Carlos and Lonnie hi-fived.

The two teenagers then leave the room to go back to the school.

"Nice job, Carl," said Lonnie, patting Carlos on the back. "Or Carlos. Do you prefer Carlos?"

Carlos laughed. "Yes, I prefer Carlos."

"Okay, Carlos," Lonnie said.

"Although, there's one thing I don't understand," said Carlos.

"What?" asked Lonnie.

"According to my readings, Mal's fire magic, combined with the spilled chemical particles, shouldn't have caused the nail polish to explode until a few hours from when it did explode," said Carlos.

"Meaning?" asked Lonnie.

"There's no way the nail polish went boom unless someone tampered with its chemical compounds," said Carlos.

"Ben was the only one in the room when it exploded," said Lonnie.

The two look at each other, wondering what Ben could've done in the lab at the time of the explosion.

* * *

At Auradon General, Ben was beginning to wake up. As he opens his eyes, he could feel someone holding his hand. He turns to his left and sees Evie, smiling at him and holding his hand.

"Hey," Ben greeted her.

"Hey," Evie greeted her.

"It looks bad, doesn't it?" asked Ben.

"To be honest, yeah," Evie said sincerely. "But you'll be fine and that's what's important."

Evie's phone beeped. She received a message from Carlos. He was asking her to ask Ben a specific question.

"Uh, Ben, I know this question is wrong to ask at a time like this, but what were you doing in the lab before it blew up?" Evie asked.

"I was... fixing your rainbow nail polish," Ben answered.

"You... you were?" Evie asked, feeling more touched than scared all of a sudden.

"You were so frustrated by the many times you were unable to finish it, not to mention you're in a dark place. So, I thought I'd do something else to lift your spirits," said Ben. "But when I tried to pour in the last chemical, it blew up."

"You risked your life... just so you could do something nice for me?" Evie asked, still feeling touched.

"Yeah," Ben said. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Dying, for starters," said Evie.

"Well, the worst I was expecting was smoke in my face," Ben said, laughing a little. Suddenly, his head hurt. "Ow."

"Okay, no laughing until you're out of bed, your majesty," Evie said, sounding like a mother.

"No problem, councilor," Ben said playfully. "I guess dinner's cancelled."

"You can make it up to me," said Evie. "Dinner on your first night out of here, perhaps? Plus, a raise would be nice."

Ben smiled. "Deal."

A nurse comes into the room and says, "Ms. Evie, I'm afraid you're gonna have to leave. He needs to rest."

"Okay," Evie said.

Evie gives Ben a kiss on the forehead before leaving.

"Goodnight, Ben," she said.

"Goodnight," said Ben.

* * *

Meanwhile, Freddie was just standing outside her dorm room, arms crossed and staring at the ladybug on the wall. She heard footsteps coming her way. Those footsteps came from Lonnie.

"Hey, princess," Freddie greeted her.

Lonnie laughed a little. "I'm not really a princess."

"But you act like one," said Freddie. "Well, apart from the butt-kicking and sword-swinging."

"So, shouldn't you be in your dorm? It's past curfew," Lonnie asked.

"Uma and her buddies are having one of their pirate meetings," said Freddie.

"So, uh, pretty bad day, huh?" Lonnie asked, trying to avoid looking and sounding suspicious.

"Pretty much. The worst thing about interrogation is that you have to tell people something you don't want to," said Freddie. "But also, I hope Ben'll be fine."

"That's nice of you to say," said Lonnie.

For some reason, Lonnie hugs Freddie. She just stood there, surprised. She didn't know whether to hug her back and push her away. This was just so sudden.

"What was that for?" asked Freddie.

"Just a friendly gesture for a friend," said Lonnie. "Excuse me. I meant, rival. Friend-rival. Frival?"

"I think frenemy is the word you're looking for," said Freddie.

"Well, goodnight, my frenemy," Lonnie said jokingly.

Lonnie walked away and back to her dorm. Freddie had no idea that she knows her secret, but she wanted the daughter of Dr. Facilier to know that she considers her a friend despite their "rivalry."

* * *

After celebrating the news that she could try out for Auradon Prep's all-girls R.O.A.R. team, Mal writes in her diary.

 _"Dear Dairy,_

 _So, bad news: Ben got hurt. And it was partially my fault. I can't believe after everything I've been through, I still can't control my magic. I guess emotion is more powerful than I thought before. But more importantly, Ben is gonna be okay. His head's gonna hurt for a while and his shoulder is gonna need popping back. I'd volunteer, but his parents wouldn't like that. Don't even get me started on Evie. She's going deeper into the darkness and I am honestly worried of her. I'm glad that she's start to walk my path, but I'm worried. I never wanted her to be this deep in the dark. As long as I'm dating Carlos, I can't stop her from getting worse._

 _As for Me and Carlos, well, we had a hot moment in the science lab. Literally and metaphorically, sort of speak. It was so much fun, really. I mean, I enjoy kissing Ben. He's a good kisser. But he's still not ready to heat things up a bit. Carlos, on the other hand, he's already up for heating things up between us. He was such a fierce kisser. Almost as fierce as me. I think I may have done too much of a good job with him, but I like it. Although, I did get another taste of this strange magic inside him. It was overwhelming. It was powerful. Whether or not it's more powerful than my magic, I don't know yet. But I don't want him to worry about and neither do I. I know I have to do something about it, but I am just so happy right now. And so is he. What's gonna happen once I tell him the truth?_

 _'Til next time  
\- Mal_

 **I am so sorry if anyone's mad about what happened to Ben in this chapter. But I hope the reasons behind what happened were okay in the sense of telling a story.**

 **I'm sure this isn't the kind of mystery you expected. You probably wanted more of the mystery of Eleanor, but in case some of you were hoping for that, I did continue the story of Mal trying to figure out who secretly convinced Ben to invite her back to Auradon Prep. Spoiler alert! I do intend to reveal "who" wrote the letter, but it's gonna have to wait until very later in this story. Thank you for your patience.**

 **ONE OTHER THING! I could use some suggestions. In this chapter, I had Carlos and Lonnie bond, while also adding to Lonnie and Freddie's "rivalry". Which two characters do you want me test on to be closer as friends? (Just not Dizzy. She's in elementary, so...)**

 **Next: Untitled School Dance episode (I'm still working on the title)**


	12. Go VK to Play

**SUMMARY: The theme for Auradon Prep's Annual Fighting Knights Ball is VK, which means everyone has to dress up like villain kids. Ben wants to ask Evie out to the ball. Mal and Carlos try to come up with a plan on how to dance at the ball without drawing suspicion.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

 **I'd like to thank the following users for reviewing the previous chapter: DragonEmperor999, CarvieCamfia, EroSlackerMicha, xez2003, Mustang52, Quartz Rider, josephinea, Yehooohoooo, ceara1888**

 ** _To EroSlackerMicha_: Interesting story, and kinda funny.**

 ** _To Yehooohoooo_: I'm really glad you're enjoying this. It's nice to know there's a Marlos fan who loves this ship as much as I do. And thanks for the suggestions on unexplored friendships to explore in the future. I'll definitely be thinking about them. As for Jay, well, the worst he can do now is steal for sport, not for personal gain. Like he said in the detention chapter, he has everything he needs to be happy. Mal, Evie, and Carlos can't be as happy as him because they each have personal obstacles to conquer. And thanks for commenting on Belle and Beast's good cop/bad cop moments. Much appreciated. Oh, and yeah... Power to the shippers!**

In the amphitheater at night, Mal and Lonnie were sparring with swords. Mal was wearing Auradon Prep's new uniform for the Women's R.O.A.R. team. It was the complete opposite of the boy's team's jerseys in terms of color. It was primarily gold with blue features. Considering Mal's mastery in swordsmanship, it was inevitable that she would earn a spot on the team.

Mal and Lonnie were surprisingly vibrant during their sparring session. It almost looked like an actual sword fight. Mal and Lonnie swing left and right while flipping around the circle. Mal ducks under Lonnie's swing before striking her enemy's sword hard. Lonnie staggers backwards and almost drops her weapon. The sword fight continues with neither getting the upper hand. Mal strikes high while Lonnie strikes low at the same time, only to hit each other's swords. Mal tumbles to the right and then spin-strikes. Lonnie blocks the strike, but Mal quickly strikes her sword off her hands.

Mal then pokes Lonnie on the shoulder with her blade, tapping her out.

"I win," said Mal.

"I let you win," Lonnie claimed.

"Yeah, right," Mal replied disbelievingly.

"You know, I bet Audrey her favorite perfume that you would be named captain of the all-girls team," said Lonnie. "And now, I have I can smell fabulous for the ball."

"That explains the obnoxiously fragrant scent when I walked in here," said Mal. "All the boys will definitely want to save a dance for you, Q.V.K.B."

Lonnie smiled in response.

Mal, Evie, Audrey, Lonnie, Jane, Freddie, Jordan, and Ally were once again put in charge of planning for the theme for Auradon Prep's Annual Fighting Knights Ball. They wanted to throw a second Neon-Lights-themed ball, but Mal managed to change their minds. She wanted a VK-themed party, to which Audrey immediately said no to. However, thanks to Evie's manipulation skills, all the girls, except Audrey, changed their minds. She promised them cool leather clothing and a fashion-involved favor in the future.

Lonnie had been voted as the Queen of the Villain Kid Ball, or Q.V.K.B, much to her own surprise.

"I still can't believe it," said Lonnie. "I was expecting Evie, but I didn't expect to see me beating her in the polls by 2%."

"Everyone loves a comeback story," said Mal. "A young warrior survives death and remains the captain of the R.O.A.R. team, not to mention you're dating Jay, who is a guy that lots of girls in this school have their eyes on."

"Well, as a girlfriend would say, those ladies better keep her fingers off my man," said Lonnie, talking like a diva.

Mal and Lonnie laughed together.

"I bet you wish he was the Q.V.K.K., huh?" Mal guessed.

"Maybe," said Lonnie. "But like you said, everyone loves a comeback story. Carlos recovered his trauma and is now helping the Knights win games in spectacular fashion. I say he deserved to be King of the Villain Kid Ball."

"Hope you two don't act all awkward when you dance together," Mal teased.

"It's just one harmless dance," said Lonnie.

Mal had to resist the urge to burn something, or someone. After learning that Carlos was named King of the Villain Kid Ball, she knew he had to dance with the queen and not with her. Still, she couldn't blame her schoolmates for not voting for her. She did, after all, try to burn Neverland and Auroria to ashes.

"So, Mal, are you planning on asking anyone to the dance, or has someone asked you?" Lonnie asked.

"Oh, hell no on both," Mal answered.

"Language, Mal," Lonnie scolded her.

"Whatever," Mal replied. "No guy's gonna wanna dance with a girl who tortured her friends and almost got the king killed."

"But maybe the king wouldn't mind a one little dance with his ex," Lonnie said. "I mean, c'mon, Mal. We all know that _sad_ song you sang at the audition was for Ben. I'm just surprised he's seeing another girl instead of trying to take you back."

"First of all, I already know it's Evie that he's eyeing. Second, he's not trying to take me back because I told him not to," said Mal.

"But you still sang that song," Lonnie said teasingly.

"We're done here," Mal said as she walked out of the amphitheater.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ WAYS TO BE WICKED ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Meanwhile, at Beast Castle, Ben was having dinner with Evie. He had just been recently cleared from the hospital and he promised Evie dinner on his first night back home. She arrived in a classic but stylish blue dress while he wore his signature blue suit with the Auradon crest. It was just the two of them sitting close to each other a the dinner table, tasting some of best the castle has to offer.

"Mrs. Potts knows her stuff," Evie said after tasting the cream pie.

"She can do more than just serve fine tea," said Ben.

Evie laughed a little. Given the fact that Mrs. Potts used to be a teapot, any sentence with her name and "tea" in it would cause some laughter.

"So, did the doctor say you were good enough for the Villain Kid Ball?" Evie asked.

"I asked her that question, and she told me that I'm only allowed to slow dance," said Ben. "I don't mind, though."

"Yeah, but on a party which theme is VKs, you have to let out the party animal in you," said Evie. "Plus, once you put on that leather jacket, you have to break the rules."

"Okay," said Ben. "Just make sure I don't overdo myself. I don't want to end up in the hospital again."

"I won't let that happen," Evie said as she held Ben's hand.

Ben then places his other hand on top of hers affectionately, which causes her to blush.

"What about you?" Evie asked nervously, pulling her hand away. "Planning on asking anyone to the dance? Maybe a certain purple-haired ex-Lady of the Court?"

"Uh..." Ben chuckled nervously before he paused. "Wh-Why would I ask her? We're through."

"The sad song," Evie said. "Everyone, and I mean _everyone_ thinks slashes knows that was for you..."

Evie knew she was lying to herself. Considering that Mal had outright told her that she's a "sad song" without Carlos in her life right before the audition, making it blatantly clear who the song was actually for. Evie had only hoped that maybe Ben could give Mal another chance if it means that she would leave Carlos alone. Believe it or not, she has yet to stress enough about how much she disapproves of their relationship, even if it seems clear that Carlos is happy.

"Evie, Mal explicitly told me that she has no intention of reclaiming my love," said Ben. "Besides, I already have someone else in mind to ask to the ball. You."

Evie gasped silently. She already knew that he had a crush on her, but she thought that his time at the hospital would give him the space he needs to realize just how petty these feelings are. Apparently, it seemed that it only made him want to be more open to her about his feelings.

"A-Are you sure about that, Ben?" Evie asked. "W-W-Wouldn't everyone seeing you dancing with a VK at the ball raise questions?"

"I know, but should I care what they think?" Ben replied.

"You're the King of Auradon, Ben," Evie reminded him. "Who you date is a big deal."

"I know," Ben said, very aware of what his position means for his reputation. "But, Evie, while I was in the hospital, all I could do was think. Think about if I should betray Mal's wishes and try to win her back, or move on and find someone else. As it turns out, I already did."

"But... I'm..." Evie didn't know how to respond.

Ben holds Evie's hand again, looking at her with a sparkle in his eyes. It only made Evie feel flustered.

"Evie, will you be my date to the ball?" He asked her straightforwardly.

Evie wanted to pull her hand away from his and run out of the door. She was panicking on the inside. On the outside, she was frozen. Her mouth was open and her eyes refuse to blink. When she finally blinked, she closed her mouth and curled her fingers around Ben's hand.

"Yes," she said. "Yes, I will be your date to the ball."

Ben smiled, and so did Evie.

"I still think we should remain professional," said Evie. "But if you really want this, I'll go with you."

"I thought you like me too," said Ben.

"I do," Evie said honestly. "But I'm still thinking about it."

"Think about it during the ball," said Ben. "I'll be right by your side."

* * *

The next morning, Carlos was standing in front of the mirror, trying on a crown that he made using his 3D printer. When he heard that he has been voted King of the Villain Kid Ball, he was beyond shocked. He didn't think he'd ever be anyone's choice to be King, let alone contend for the #1 spot. Yet, here he is, trying on a fake crown because he wanted to see what he looked like with one on. He is, after all, going to be receiving a crown at the ball tonight.

"Hey, your highness," Dude called.

"Dude, for the last time, stop calling me that," Carlos said with exasperation as he removed the crown from his head.

"I'll stop after the ball," said Dude.

"You know, you're really making me consider if honesty really is the best policy," Carlos said sarcastically.

"You look goofy with a crown, though," said Dude.

"Which pretty much proves my point," said Carlos.

"He has a point, though. A crown doesn't really suit you."

Carlos and Dude turn their heads to see Mal standing by the open door. She locks the door and then sprays Dude with perfume, putting him to sleep.

"Hey, why'd you do that?" Carlos asked loudly.

"So he doesn't know about us," Mal answered.

"That's, like, animal abuse," said Carlos.

"He'll wake up with fresh-smelling fur. I see no abuse to that," said Mal.

Carlos takes the perfume away from Mal and says, "Don't do that again."

"Okay. Okay. Geez. Good to see that De-Vil-esque temper back," said Mal.

"And once again, I have you to thank for it," said Carlos. "Which still puzzles me. I mean, you're the one who... but..."

"Everyone wanted to give you space, but I didn't," said Mal. "That's why you needed me. I'm the only who's willing to do anything, I repeat, _anything_ to help you. Everyone just plays it safe with you."

"But you don't, and I thank you for that," said Carlos.

Mal smiles and briefly kisses Carlos on the lips. After the kiss, Mal drops her smile.

"I take it you're not okay with this whole me-being-Q.V.K.K. king," Carlos guessed.

"You and I have been planning for weeks on how we're gonna be able to dance at the ball without drawing attention to ourselves, so yeah, I'm not okay with this," said Mal. "At least Evie was too in love with her crown to dance with my then boyfriend last year. Lonnie, however, is always happy to do anything for her friends, including dance with them."

"Don't worry, my little dragon," said Carlos. "I'm sure we can think of something by tonight."

Mal was about to start thinking, until her head snapped when she realized what Carlos called her. Little Dragon. Did he seriously just call her that? She looked at him with clear shock and subtle wonderment.

Carlos smiled and shrugged his shoulders. It was his non-verbal way of telling her that he has a right to give her a nickname as well.

"Little Dragon, huh? If you weren't a few inches taller than me, I'd punch you for that," said Mal. "But I like it."

Mal kisses Carlos again, only this kiss lasted longer. Way longer. This kissing session was about to get heated up... until someone knocked on the door.

"Dude? Dude-Dude?" It was Jay.

Mal looks at Carlos with mischief all over her face. Carlos was about to question her, but another glance at the door and the reminder of who was behind him made him immediately realize what Mal was on to.

Jay knocked on the door again, until it opened slightly. Opening the door further, he sees something he didn't expect to see. Mal and Carlos dancing.

"Okay, I came in at a bad time," said Jay.

"No, not at all," said Mal. "I'm just helping Carlos warm up for tonight. Poor King Snowball here's worried about dancing with your girlfriend."

"Yeah, no need to remind me," said Jay. "But I'm totally cool with it. It's just one dance between king and queen. Besides, I think it's time you and Lonnie get to know each other."

Mal was kinda surprised Jay said this. It would seem that Carlos hasn't told Jay that he and Lonnie bonded last week.

"Uh, is Dude sleeping?" Jay asked, pointing at the unconscious dog.

"Yeah, he is," Mal answered.

"Weird position, honestly," said Jay.

"Tell him that when he wakes up," Mal commented. "Anyway, I think I'm done here. Unless, of course..." Mal started tracing her finger around Carlos' chest, all the while staring at him in the eye with a smirk on her face. "You want me to stay and help you with a few more moves."

Jay was starting to feel a little creeped out by the way Mal was looking at and touching Carlos. All this because I said they'd be weird being together, he thought. Well, Mal loves torture, so who can blame her for doing this to him.

"I think maybe you should go," said Jay. "I'm sure Evie's dying to have you try whatever she's making you for the ball."

"No, I think I'm just gonna put on my favorite jacket," said Mal. "Nothing beats the classic."

"In that case, I'll just put on the jacket Evie made for me when we returned to the Isle to save Ben," said Carlos.

"No sleeves for me. Besides, don't want anyone missing a glimpse of _these_ ," Jay said, gesturing to his muscles.

Both Mal and Carlos rolled their eyes.

* * *

Later that day, Evie was checking herself on her Magic Mirror as she walked towards Doug's dorm. She was gonna give him the jacket that she made for him for the ball. She knocks on the door using the hand where she holds her mirror. Doug opened the door, but Evie's eyes remained on her mirror. She simply gives him his jacket. It was a dark shade of green with a pick ax stitched on the back as a nod to his uncle's work.

"It's nice," said Doug. "Thank you."

"Uh-huh, yeah," Evie said, ignoring him and focusing on herself.

"Evie, I know you're angry at me, but... there's something I want to ask you," said Doug.

"Just make it fast. I have over a hundred more orders to deliver," said Evie.

"Will you go to the dance with me?" Doug asked quickly. "I know we're through, but... I want to show you that I can be..."

"Actually, someone has already asked me. And I said yes," Evie interrupted while still looking at her mirror. "Ben."

"Ben? Really?" Doug sounded surprised.

"Long story short, he likes me," Evie said candidly.

"And do you... like him?" Doug asked.

"Depending on how this night will go. I just said yes for his sake," Evie lied, if convincingly, mostly because she was still looking at her mirror.

"Oh," Doug replied, fooled by her lie. "I guess I was losing my faith for nothing."

"Yeah, your loss," Evie said.

Evie walks away to continue delivering her freshly-made leather clothing to the other students. When she heard Doug closed the door, she lowered her mirror. Narcissism was replaced by sorrow. In spite of their break up two months ago, Evie still feels the guilt of pushing him away. Still, she has feelings for him. She couldn't blame herself. She once told him that she loved him. The love she felt for him may be withering, but it is far from dead.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ WAYS TO BE WICKED ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Meanwhile, Jane was texting with Audrey while walking to her mother's office. She stopped when she heard the sound of a guitar. She turns to the right and sees Carlos' cousin, Diego. He was playing with a rock n' roll guitar, his favorite kind. He was also looking at her strangely. Yet, the sweet music was distracting her.

He moved around her smoothly, as if he was trying to woo her. As a matter of fact, that's exactly what he was doing.

"Um, hey, Diego," Jane greeted.

"Let's not disrupt the mood with casual pleasantries, miss. A wonderful opportunity you must not dismiss," Diego rhymed to the tune of his guitar.

"Okay, I appreciate the rhyme," said Jane. "But what is this about?"

"Your face is a pleasant sight to see. Your voice fills my heart with glee," Diego continued to rhyme while strumming his guitar. "Jane, oh sweet, beautiful Jane, will you go to the ball with me?"

Flattered by the rhyming and the question, Jane could not answer quickly.

"Um, sure," she said. "I'll go with you."

Before Diego could strum another tune, he was grabbed by the back of his shirt by his cousin Carlos and pulled around the corner so they can have a private discussion away from Jane.

"Hey, cousin," Diego greeted him.

"Don't _hey, cousin_ me, Diego," Carlos said, sounding rankled.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Diego.

"You just asked my ex-girlfriend out to the ball," Carlos recalled.

"Well, can you blame me? She's cute and she's colorful in and out," said Diego.

"And you think it's just A-OK to just ask our your cousin's ex without coming to him first?" Carlos questioned

"She said yes, didn't she?" Diego said. "Also, the point of being her ex means she's no longer your possession."

"She's no one's possession, Diego," said Carlos. "Listen closely, cousin. Since she said yes, I'll let this slide, but if you do anything to hurt her, if I even see her feeling the worst kind of uncomfortable around you, I don't care if you're my cousin, you will regret it."

"Hey, c'mon, Dude. Chillax," Diego pleaded.

"I will after tonight," said Carlos.

Carlos walks away, leaving a discombobulated Diego wondering why his cousin was acting strange. Had Carlos stayed a few seconds longer, Diego would have seen his eyes turn red.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ WAYS TO BE WICKED ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Once again, Chad is walking after Audrey, who is trying to ignore him. Audrey was about to head to the Mad for Tea cafe to meet up with the others girls, only to stop when Chad stepped right in front of her.

"Please, just hear me out," Chad pleaded.

"For the last time Chad, no, I am not going with you to the ball," said Audrey. "I'm already embarrassed enough I have to go to the ball dressed like a street rat. I don't want to be seen with you."

"But I thought we were real," said Chad.

"You cheated on me," Audrey reminded him. "With another girl from the cheer squad, not to mention."

"I know and I'm really sorry about that," said Chad. "Audrey, please, you're the only one I really feel something for. Why do you think I keep coming back to you?"

Audrey grunted.

"Fine," Audrey gave in. "Ben's taken anyway. He wouldn't tell me who, though. But this you last chance, Chad."

"You won't be disappointed," Chad promised and then kissed Audrey's hand.

* * *

Audrey arrives at the Mad for Tea cafe wearing her new leather clothing, courtesy of Evie's masterful clothes-making skills. Along with the daughter of Evil Queen, Mal, Jane, Freddie, Ally, and Jordan were also present in the cafe, all wearing their costumes for the ball.

"Hey, Audrey," Jane greeted her.

"Want some blueberry tea?" Ally asked.

"Sure," said Audrey.

Audrey sits down as Ally pours her a cup of blueberry tea. Audrey sips it, only to spit it out, disgusted.

"Okay, what was in that tea?" Audrey asked.

"A few drops of my special cider," Mal answered.

"And you girls are okay with that?" Audrey asked the rest.

"We spat it out on the first sip, but when you try it again, it's actually not bad," said Jordan, sipping her tea.

"Well, it's disgusting," said Audrey.

"Oh, don't mind her. She's just bitter that she didn't get voted queen for the second year in a row," Mal said, mocking her AK rival.

"Oh, trust me. I wouldn't want to be wearing his hideous-looking crown," said Audrey. Clearly, she was upset about something else.

"Well, at least you didn't lose to a VK," said Evie, remembering when she was voted queen last year and how priceless Audrey's reaction was to the news.

"Good for Lonnie," said Jordan. "Girl needs the attention after the whole war and stuff."

Ally pours Audrey another cup. She reluctantly sips it. She hated the flavor, but she didn't spit it out this time.

"So, where's Lonnie?" asked Audrey.

"Where she was last year while we're having a tea party. At the party setting up the DJ equipment," Evie answered. "So, any of you girls got a date for tonight?"

"Chad, unfortunately," Audrey said, still bitter about both her date and her tea.

"Diego asked me out and I said yes," said Jane.

"Wait, you're going out with your ex-boyfriend's cousin?" Mal questioned her.

"Well, yeah," said Jane.

"So, when you and Diego get married, you get to tell your kids that you once dated their father's cousin," Mal joked.

Jane fake-laughed in response. The other girls laughed for real.

"My date for the dance is Aziz," said Jordan.

"The son of your father's best friend. Whoa," Mal reacted.

"What about you, Ally?" Evie asked.

"Pin" Ally answered. "He asked me through a note hidden in a bouquet of flowers he left at my desk as Life Skills Without Magic class. Oh, such a sweet boy. He even wrote a blushing emoji on the bottom right corner. It even made me blush."

"Freddie?" asked Jordan.

"Oh, no way, girls. I'm goin' solo," said Freddie.

Someone knocked on the glass from outside. It was Carlos. He and Jay just arrived with a mid-sized flying carpet.

"At least they didn't flake us this time," Mal commented, remembering that CJ stole a carpet from the boys last year.

"Well, thanks to you, we don't have to worry about CJ crashing the party," said Jordan.

All the girls get up and walk out the door, except for Mal. When Jordan mentioned CJ, Mal could only think about the blonde piarte, who everyone presumes is deceased because of her.

"She can always crash the next party," Mal muttered jokingly.

"Mal!" Evie called from outside the door. "C'mon!"

Mal walks outside to see the rest of the girls sitting on the carpet. They were just waiting for her and the boys to get on. Carlos joins them, but Mal pulls Jay aside for a private talk. She started whispering something into his ear.

"Are you sure?" Jay asked.

"Oh, I'm sure," said Mal.

As Jay walked to the carpet, Mal takes a moment to metaphorically pat herself on the back. What Jay thought was just a harmless action to pull off during the King and Queen's dance was really Mal's plan to dance with Carlos at the ball without anyone being suspicious.

* * *

As soon as the teenagers arrived at the ball, Jordan picks up a microphone and gets in front of the cameras so she can record interviews for her AuraTube channel. Even today, she was still aiming for one million subscribers.

"This is Jordan reporting live from the black carpet. Yes, on the Isle of the Lost, red carpet is known as black carpet. Tonight is the night of the Villain Kid Ball. That's right, ladies and gents. Auradon's Fighting Knights Ball is going VK," Jordan started. "Everyone here to looks wicked fabulous and there's only one person we can credit for that. Last year's queen, Evie."

Evie stood in front of the cameras and waved.

"First of all, Evie, let me say that everyone looks amazing," said Jordan. "Care to tell everyone your secret on how you just make everyone look perfect?"

"All I can say is that making clothes requires skill, patience, and caution," said Evie. "And it doesn't hurt that I know more about VK fashions than everyone else."

"Any special guy you're dancing with tonight?" asked Jordan.

"Oh, no. I'm afraid I'm flyin' solo tonight," said Evie.

"Well, hopefully not for long," said Jordan.

Evie waves at the camera again before leaving for the ball inside.

Next, Jordan interviews Mal.

"And now, here she is. The daughter of Maleficent herself, Mal," said Jordan. "You look absolutely wicked, Mal. If they had a best costume award, I'd give it to you."

"Nice of you to say," Mal said as she smiled for the cameras.

"So, care to tell us how you've been feeling since coming to Auradon?" asked Jordan.

"I will tell you that I am happier than I could ever be," Mal half-lied. "Everyone deserves a second chance, right?"

"They most certainly do," said Jordan, but only for the cameras. "Well, see you inside."

* * *

The inside of the venue was, as a villain kid would say, wickedly awesome. Artificial dust was used to make the place look rundown. Torn sheets were hung on the walls. A fake skeleton dressed like a pirate was hanging from the ceiling. The only lighting used for the ball was a blacklight. It made the place look jazzy in an evil way. Everyone was dressed in leather, thanks to Evie. Despite their mixed feelings towards the VKs, they loved their style.

DJ Lonnie started playing a record of Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos's favorite song, _Rotten to the Core_.

"Wicked," Mal commented, eyeing her surroundings with a smile on her face.

"Took the words right out of my mouth," said Freddie. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go make sure Gil doesn't empty all the candy apples."

Meanwhile, Uma was drinking a glass of apple cider, looking at the most nauseating sight of her life. Harry and Arabelle talking and laughing at each other while sipping cider together.

"And then what happened?" Arabella asked, listening a story Harry was telling her.

"Then Gil opened the door, and a bucket of sludge fell right on his head," Harry said. "He smelled like sludge for an entire month."

Arabella laughed. "Now that's classic."

Uma fills up her cup again, unable to stomach the disgusting sight of Harry "talking" to a girl.

"You just can't get over it, can you?" Freddie said, standing next to Uma as she watched Harry and his girlfriend.

"Don't make me hurt you, Freddie," Uma threatened.

"That's no way to talk to your roommate," Freddie said with fake sweetness.

"I get it. It's my fault. Don't rub it in," said Uma.

"Look, Uma, I know you and I go together like oil and water, but maybe we should really start talking," said Freddie. "I mean, are you telling me that detention did nothing for our relationship?"

"There is no relationship," said Uma.

"True, but maybe there could be," said Freddie. "Look, Uma, you can deny it all you want, but everyone on the Isle knows it. He's all over you like grease on the wall. You can scrape him off, but he'll always come back. And you like it."

"He's my first mate," Uma insisted.

"No, he's more," Freddie claimed. "Just pretend that I'm right."

Uma sighed in defeat.

"Fine. He's my heart's desire. He's my golden treasure. He's my everything," Uma said sarcastically. "Happy now?"

"More or less," said Freddie. "Maybe you should consider moving on and finding someone else too."

"In your dreams," said Uma.

"Perhaps, but unless Harry's obsession with you reignites, you're gonna have to stop pining for him and divert your attention elsewhere," said Freddie.

"Believe me. It already is," Uma said, thinking about her plan to take over Auradon.

"Well, when you need to talk to someone, I'll be right here," said Freddie. "I'm trying to be a good roommate, Uma, no matter how much I don't want to. You could try doing the same. I'm trying to be good, sort of, which means being there for anyone, friend or enemy."

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ WAYS TO BE WICKED ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

On the other side of the party, Mal was chugging on an entire mug of strawberry cider. The members of the Anti-Heroes club, and Gil, were cheering her on as she tried to finish it all without stopping.

"Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!" The VKs cheered.

When Mal swallowed the last drop, her fellow VKs cheered. She wipes her lips clean and throws the mug away, which hit Chad on top of the head. He didn't know who it came from, though.

"That was awesome, Mal," said Hadie.

"How do you feel?" asked Yzla.

"Feeling..." Mal hiccuped. "... good."

Mal almost passed out, but she was caught. She looks up and sees Carlos. Addled due to the cider, she leans in to kiss him, only for him to back away, no matter how much he wanted to do the opposite. Unfortunately, they had company.

"Uh, Mal. People are watching," said Carlos.

"Really?" Mal replied, sounding tipsy.

"I think you need to rest for a few minutes," said Carlos.

Carlos takes the woozy Mal away from the crowd and to the back stage, away from prying eyes. Mal kept her arms around him, while Carlos fake-smiled at everyone watching, hoping to convince them that it is not what it looks like.

"Is it just me or are the walls closing in?" Mal babbled.

"No, you just had too much to drink," said Carlos. "Mal, c'mon. Look at me."

Mal looks up and stares at Carlos. Unable to hold back, she kisses him straight on the lips. She kissed him with so much force that she pushed him back until he hit the wall. He wanted to escape, but couldn't help melt into the kiss. Her fingers rub his white locks while his hand coils around her waist.

"I wish we can stay here forever," Mal said, dazed but in love.

"But we don't have all night," said Carlos.

"On the contrary, we have all night," said Mal.

Mal kisses Carlos again, only for him to turn the table. Now, she was the one leaning back on the wall. However, his lips remained apart from hers.

"You really need a time out," said Carlos.

"Sorry, my love," Mal said, still unsteady. "I guess the night has me feeling skittish."

"Way more than usual," Carlos commented.

"By the way, I have a plan for us to dance in public," said Mal.

"What is it?" Carlos asked.

"Kiss me and maybe I'll tell you," Mal said flirtatiously.

"You know I can't say no to that," said Carlos.

Mal kisses Carlos again as she turns him around, pushing towards the wall again. Carlos does not fight back and kisses her in return. Mal spoke of her plan in between kisses.

"I'll ask Ben to dance with me. Jay'll ask Evie to do the same. Then we switch partners. Jay gets to dance with his queen. Evie and Ben'll tango together. You and I can finally have what we want," she said.

"Sounds like a great idea," said Carlos.

"No one will question friends trying to keep each other overjoyed," said Mal.

"I wish you were my queen," said Carlos.

"You could be if you come home with me," Mal said.

"Or you can come home with me," Carlos suggested. "I know you run the Isle, but you don't have to be trapped there when this is all over."

"Well, depending on how I behave," Mal reminded him. "So far, I've made no effort to change minds. Just yours and Evie's and Jay's."

"Don't you care about what the kingdom thinks of you?" asked Carlos.

"No, I really don't," Mal said honestly. "I don't care if I'm forever a prisoner on the Isle as long as I have my friends back, as long as I have _you_ back."

"It can't be just the two of us forever," said Carlos.

"Maybe, but for now, that's all I want," said Mal.

Mal kisses Carlos again. She didn't want to stop, and neither did her. They were backstage after all. The last place anyone would think to look for them.

Unfortunately, one did find them, only this one didn't see them exactly. Evie had searched for them when there were nowhere to be seen. She had heard their voices backstage, but chose not to see them. The sudden silence meant they were having a "moment" and she did not want to see it. She could only picture it.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ WAYS TO BE WICKED ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Evie returns to the crowd trying not to think about her two friends newfound love. No matter how hard she tried, she could not deny the envy she feels inside her. Why does she have to be envious of them? They found love. She should only be angry, not envious. Yes, that's how she feels.

"I feel like my mother," she muttered.

"Why?"

Evie turns around and sees Ben. He just happened to hear her as he walked up to her.

"Trust me, your highness. You don't need to know," said Evie.

"I don't know. I feel like I should be scared," said Ben.

"Maybe, but... I want to focus on enjoying this night," said Evie.

"It's Mal, isn't it?" Ben guessed. "You worry that _us_ will make her furious."

"I guess," Evie replied, hugging herself nervously. It wasn't a lie because it was technically true.

Evie worries about starting a relationship with Ben not only because of what the people will think but also because of what Mal will think. She did, after all, try to torture her for kissing Ben behind her back. Yet, here she is. As Ben's date at the ball.

"Do we really have to dance in front of everyone?" Evie asked nervously.

"That's the whole point of being each other's dates," said Ben. "We talk to each other, laugh with each other, and dance together."

"I'm still not sure if we should do this, Ben," said Evie. "I mean, even we did, will it even last?"

"I think that's why people date. To see if it will last," said Ben. "I prefer not to ask that question and just let time answer it for me."

"What makes you think it'll be different with me?" asked Evie.

"Besides the fact that you're absolutely gorgeous, you are very considerate, kind, and fearless," said Ben.

Evie blushed and smiled awkwardly.

"Well, you know I can never resist a beauty compliment," said Evie.

"We shouldn't care what others think. The only opinion that matters is our own," said Ben.

"But remember. You owe me," Evie reminded him, switching her facial expression from flustered to serious.

Ben cracked a smile. In spite of how much she's changed since last year, Evie is still the same. That includes finding ways to make an extra buck. She is still a VK after all, he reminded himself.

* * *

Soon enough, it was time for the party to really begin. Ally walked up to the stage and held onto the microphone, speaking to her fellow students.

"It's time for the crowning of the Villain Kid Ball's King and Queen," she announced. "Carlos and Lonnie!"

Anxelin walked over to present Carlos and Lonnie with their crowns. Instead of the shiny type with sparkling jewels, the crowns were decorated to look rusty, as well as the jewels.

"Not bad, girl," Evie said to Lonnie, admiring the look of the crown on her head.

"Awww, thank you," Lonnie replied.

"This still looks weird on me," said Carlos, looking at himself with his phone's selfie camera.

"I think you look gallant," said Mal.

"C'mon, man. Get out there and show everyone what you got," Jay said, trying to motivate his friend to get out of the crowd and onto the dance floor.

Carlos holds his hand out and Lonnie takes it. They both walk to the dance floor. They were both still feeling awkward about dancing in front of their respective significant others, but they reminded themselves that this is tradition.

"And to serenade us with her wicked chords... Uma!" Ally announced.

Uma walks up to the stage. She volunteered to sing a song for the King and Queen's dance. Lonnie's older brother, Lil' Shang, plays the song Uma suggested. He gives Uma a thumbs up as the music starts.

 **Uma**

 _Your butt is mine_  
 _Gonna tell you right_  
 _Just shoot your face_  
 _In broad daylight_  
 _I'm telling you_  
 _On how I feel_  
 _Gonna hurt your mind_  
 _Don't shoot to kill_  
 _Come on, come on_  
 _Lay it on me_  
 _Alright_

Carlos and Lonnie started with some slow but smooth moves, dancing around each other, literally. Lonnie pretended to act dramatic as Carlos pulled her closer. After a a twirl, Lonnie pulls Carlos around a half-circle. She twirled and they both bowed while holding hands. The two then dance as if they're in a dance off, trying to outdo the other.

"Nice moves," Lonnie complimented him.

"You ain't seen nothin' yet," said Carlos. He laughed on the inside because he sang those words in the _Rotten to the Core_ song.

Mal pokes Jay, reminding him of what needs to be done. Mal walks towards Ben and grabs his hand, pulling him to the dance floor. Jay kindly holds out his hand to Evie. She knew he was offering her a dance, but she was confused why. Not wanting to disappoint him, Evie takes his hand, allowing him to take her to the dance floor.

Right now, there were three pairs on the dance floor. As confused as everyone is, the just watched and listened.

 _I'm giving you_  
 _On count to three  
To show your stuff  
Or let it be  
I'm telling you  
Just watch your mouth  
I know your game  
What you're about_

 _Well they say the sky's the limit  
And to me that's really true  
But my friend you have seen nothing  
Just wait 'til I get through  
_

Thanks to some slick and tricky moves by Mal and Jay, everyone switched partners. Ben is now dancing with Evie. Jay is dancing with Lonnie. Mal finally gets what she wants, which is to dance with Carlos. The ones who were unaware of the plan just rolled with it because Uma had just gotten to the chorus.

 _Because I'm bad, I'm bad, shamone  
You know I'm bad, I'm bad, you know it  
You know I'm bad, I'm bad, you know it, you know  
And the whole world has to answer right now  
Just to tell you once again, who's bad_

The six teenagers on the dance floor started going crazy. Ben was trying to take it easy, but Evie holds his hand and makes him speed up. Jay and Lonnie were getting funky, performing some flips as if they were sword-fighting, only without swords. Mal and Carlos slithered like snakes next to each other, not taking their eyes off of each other.

Ben gestures everyone to join in. Immediately, every student, every couple was dancing to the music.

"So much for the King and Queen's dance," Lonnie commented.

"Hey, don't tell me you don't prefer this," said Jay.

"Well, you got me there," Lonnie admitted. "Stealing the dance floor. That is so you."

"But you love me for it, right?" Jay asked, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"Well, you are my diamond in the ruff," Lonnie replied, stroking her boyfriend's chin.

Ben and Evie take ballroom dancing to extreme levels. Ben had a hand around Evie's waist while Evie puts one arm around him. Instead of a slow dance, they switch from one position to another in the blink of an eye.

"Not feeling lightheaded are you?" Evie asked, knowing Ben was worried about dancing like crazy.

"As a matter of fact, I feel great," said Ben. "Mostly because I'm with you."

"Keep flattering and maybe we'll get somewhere," Evie said flirtatiously.

Mal and Carlos were having so much fun together. Carlos twirled Mal with two hands and pulled her closer. She leaned back on him before he propelled her forward, twirling her again. They then move on to freestyle dancing, but remained surprisingly in sync with each other.

"What do you know? It worked," said Carlos.

"Was there any doubt?" asked Mal.

"Maybe a little," Carlos admitted.

"You're so cute when you're nervous," said Mal.

"And you're so cute when you're bad," said Carlos.

"I'm always bad," said Mal.

The only one who wasn't enjoying herself, however, is Uma. She could see Harry and Arabelle dancing together. Worse, they were having so much fun dancing together. Harry held Arabelle close. The niece of Ariel just blushed and danced along. Uma had to shake off her negative feelings to continue singing.

 _Because I'm bad, I'm bad, shamone  
You know I'm bad, I'm bad, you know it  
You know I'm bad, I'm bad, you know it, you know  
_ _You know I'm bad, I'm bad, you know it  
_ _You know I'm bad, I'm bad, you know it  
_ _You know I'm bad, I'm bad, you know it  
_ _You know I'm bad, I'm bad, you know it, you know_ _  
And the whole world has to answer right now  
Just to tell you once again who's bad_ _  
_

To Uma's surprise, Gil waked on to the stage and offered to dance with her. Before Uma can ask him why, she caught a sight of someone from the crowd looking directly at her. It was Freddie. She just smiles and winks at her roommate.

Uma takes Gil's hand and the two dance as the aqua-haired sea witch continues to sing.

 _You know I'm bad, I'm bad, shamone  
You know I'm bad, I'm bad, you know it, you know it  
You know, you know, you know, come on  
And the whole world has to answer right  
Just to tell you once again  
Who's bad_

Amidst all the craziness, Audrey grabs Chad by the collar and kisses him, much to the prince's shock and delight. Their fellow students were a bit disgusted, but were happy for them, more or less. Jordan takes a picture of the royal couple and shares it on her GraceBook account.

* * *

After the ball, everyone went home. Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos ran to Mal and Evie's dorm cheering and laughing. They all collapsed on Mal's bed, still laughing. Carlos' crown fell off during the jumping, so Mal picks it up and puts it back on his head, albeit in an awkward position.

"Uma really rocked out loud tonight," said Jay.

"Her voice is amazing as her attitude is terrible," said Mal. "That's all the praise I'm giving her."

"Gil was really nice asking her to dance like that," Evie commented. "I think Auradon's rubbing off on him."

"Well, that's good," said Carlos.

"Anyone worried she might try to ruin Harry and Arabelle's relationship?" asked Jay.

"Nah," Mal, Evie, and Carlos said at the same time.

"I'm sure she'll understand. We all need someone to make us happy," said Carlos.

"True, true," Mal agreed.

Mal holds Carlos' hand as they smiled at each other. Evie, uncomfortable with this sight, grabs Carlos and pulls him off the bed.

"Okay, no need for _that_ ," Evie said. "I gotta go get the king here cleaned up."

"I can clean up myself," said Carlos.

"No, I insist. I'll help," said Evie.

Evie takes Carlos to the bathroom so she can wash all the dust and dirt off his face. Mal rolls her eyes. She knew why Evie did what she did. She wanted Carlos away from her.

"Hey, Mal," Jay called. "I just wanted to say... thanks."

"For what?" asked Mal.

"Lonnie," Jay answered. "All I wanted was to dance with her all night long. I mean, I'm glad she and Carlos got their moment, but at least we all had one hell of a time dancing together."

"You're welcome," said Mal.

"You know, I just realized. You and I never really talked that much since you got back," said Jay.

"Well, I was too busy with Carlos," said Mal. "But now that we're alone, is there anything else you'd like to say?"

"Well, honestly, all I can say is that I'm glad you're back with us," said Jay. "It wasn't as much fun here without you. Honestly, things are actually a lot better since you got back. Carlos is back to normal and playing with the team again. Evie's, well, she's doing okay from what I can see. You're helping Lonnie get over her trauma. Now, you help the two of us get that wild dance we always talked about."

"Well, I'd like to think me coming back here was destiny," said Mal, thinking about the mysterious letter given to Ben.

"If it is, then I'm glad the universe approves," said Jay. "Although, I have to ask. Why Carlos? I mean, I know you two have been getting closer because you've been helping him. I just didn't expect you to dance with him."

"Why shouldn't I?" Mal replied. "Jay, Carlos and I could never be any more closer than we were before. The reason I spend so much time with him is because he's the one I hurt the most. During our _times_ together, I found something in him that I've never seen before."

"Which is?" Jay asked curiously.

"You're too young to understand," said Mal.

"I'm only a month younger than you," Jay reminded her.

"As long as you're younger than me, I get to determine when you're ready," Mal teased.

Jay rolls his eyes, confused and a bit annoyed. Still, he couldn't ruin this moment. He holds his hand out, waiting for Mal to shake it. Mal did exactly that.

"I really wish you'd stay after the year's over," said Jay.

"Well, there as so many obstacles to making that happen," said Mal. "My behavioral performance and my title as Queen of the Isle."

"I know you're always gonna be our bad girl, which I admire, honestly, but we need you here, Mal," said Jay. "Even if we get separated at college, it'll be nice to know that you're here in Auradon."

"Well, keep dreaming and hoping, Street Snake," Mal said, lightly punching Jay on the shoulder.

* * *

As soon as the boys left and Evie went to sleep, Mal writes down her latest entry on her diary.

 _"Dear Diary,_

 _Today was a blast. The Villain Kid Ball was an absolute success. Everyone, except Audrey, loved their wicked outfits. We danced like crazy all night long. Best of all, I got to dance with Carlos without raising some eyebrows. As far as anyone knows, it's just a friendly stunt for us to switch partners. Pictures of us online were filled with #FriendshipGoals or #BVKFFs. Not one single rumor about me and Carlos being a couple. Although, the rumors about Evie and Ben are piling up a bit. Sure, Evie and Carlos look at each with lust in their eyes, nobody but me notices. When Evie and Ben stare at one another, then people notice. I'll never understand why._

 _One thing I never mentioned before is me and Jay. I admit, I haven't given him much attention outside of Tourney and R.O.A.R. all because I was super focused on trying to win Carlos' love. But what I did for him and Lonnie gave us the time to really understand how we each felt about where we are now. I guess it's safe to check Jay's name off the list of people I have to make peace with. He's always been there for us, so he's smart enough to understand that I really want to make things right with him and Evie and Carlos._

 _But now, I have another target on my calendar. Valentine's Day. Only eight days left and I want it to be special. But more importantly, I want Carlos to tell me how he feels about me. How he truly feels about me._

 _'Til next time  
\- Mal"_

 **In the first nine chapters, I've tried to keep a balance between romance and friendship. Since the Christmas chapter, I've decided to up the romance because, well, it's high school. What else do you expect? Mal and Carlos. Evie and Ben. Jay and Lonnie. Harry and Arabelle + Uma's jealousy. Heck, even Audrey and Chad. And Mal's latest diary entry already gives what the next chapter is going to be about.**

 **Valentine's Day. So, except more love in the air.**

 **A few side notes:  
** **\- Someone pointed out that Jay has been the one in the background among the four main VKs, but I'm trying my best to include him much more as the story progresses. For this chapter, I wanted to give him a moment with Mal and I thought her helping him dance with Lonnie at the ball would warrant a conversation between them.**

 **\- In case you missed it, it was Freddie who told Gil to give Uma some company during the dance. I might be upping the romance, but can take the time to forge friendships, such as Uma and Freddie.**

 **Oh, and one question:**

 **What do you think about Carlos' nickname for Mal?**

 **"Bad" by Michael Jackson**


	13. The Three Words

**A/N: I misspelled Arabelle's name. Her name, as said in the books, is actually spelled "Arabella." Sorry. My mistake.**

 **SUMMARY: Mal tries to secretly coerce Carlos into saying the "three words" to her. Evie's disapproval of Mal and Carlos' relationship escalates to the point where she and Mal engage in a rap battle in the middle of the school that further threatens their friendship. Meanwhile, Jay wants to find the perfect Valentine's Day gift for Lonnie. Elsewhere, Ben wants to propel his relationship with Evie.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

 **I'd like to thank the following users for reviewing the previous chapters: DragonEmperor999, EroSlackerMicha, Quartz Rider, Mustang52, xez2003, CarvieCamfia, Yehooohoooo, ceara1888**

 ** _To Yehooohoooo_: Keep your fingers crossed on the "three words" from Carlos. Oh, as for Dizzy and Eleanor... Dizzy is in Auradon Junior (the elementary counterpart of Auradon Prep), so she can't show up much. Eleanor, meanwhile, I had to keep her out for a while because I wanted to focus more on Marlos and the other romantic subplots. Don't worry. Eleanor will reappear again, but her mystery won't be solved until another story. I just want to establish who Eleanor is as a person first. Compassionate, wise, and earnest.**

 ** _To ceara1888_: You're welcome**

Valentine's Day. It is the day where families show how much they love each other. It is the day where friends show each other how much they mean to one another. For most teenagers in high school, it is the day where they celebrate their relationships with their significant others. Love notes are being exchanged. The boys gift heart-shaped boxes filled with chocolate to their girlfriends. It certainly was a day full of love.

It is no different in Auradon Prep. Love was in the air. Friendship love. Romantic love. Love for Dude the Dog. Just love everywhere.

In today's world of modern technology where people can share secrets online, no relationship in the school is unknown... except for one. Mal and Carlos. Or Marlos, as Mal jokingly put it. They have been dating for nine weeks and the only person who knows of their relationship is Evie, someone who they know really well. Even after their little dance at the Villain Kid Ball a couple weeks ago, no one else suspects them, and they'd like to keep it that way.

Mal wakes up at dawn and remains awake for a few hours just thinking about one thing.

When will Carlos tell her that he loves her?

As she wrote in her diary once, she knows he loves her. He just hasn't told her in words yet. While he may be brave enough to kiss her first, he doesn't have to courage to say the three-word sentence that would make their relationship complete.

"There are so many ways I can get it out of him," Mal thought out loud. "Gotta be gentle, but not too gentle."

Unbeknownst to Mal, Evie was awake and listening. She didn't know what Mal was thinking, but if there was any chance that "he" was Carlos, she couldn't let Mal do whatever it is she wants to do. Judging by the dark tone in the purple-haired sorceress' voice, it was something not good.

* * *

Since Valentine's Day this year took place on a Sunday, that means that the students have less time to worry about their homework and more time to spend with their friends and/or special someones.

Big Murph was assisting Yzla with her presentation for their fellow Anti-Heroes. She had made some potions in the chemistry lab and she wanted to try them, with Big Murph's help, of course. The big guy would follow Yzla's instructions like a henchman.

"He's like the Kronk to Yzla's Yzma," Diego whispered to Hadie.

"Agreed," said Hadie.

"I heard you," said Yzla. "Murph, can you hand over the chartreuse chemical?"

"Uh..." Big Murph doesn't know what _chartreuse_ means.

"The yellow-green chemical," Yzla clarified.

Big Murph gives Yzla the chemical she asked for. She pours one drop of it into the big beaker. After mixing the chemicals, she pours one vial of a red chemical. It caused a reaction that releases red smoke, forming the shape of a heart.

"Cool," Hadie and Diego said at the same time.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ WAYS TO BE WICKED ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Claudine Frollo was dating one of the players of the Auradon Knights. His name was Taylor, one of the reserve shooters for the Tourney team. He loves rock n' roll and is interested in politics, which is the one quality that really intrigued Claudine. Most millennials lack respect for politics.

They just walked around the halls, arms wrapped around the other, talking about villain kids and their imprisonment on the Isle of the Lost.

"... and if we had to lock up all villain kids on the Isle just for being descendants of villains, that would be really unfair," said Taylor.

"That, I can agree with you," said Claudine. "That's why I joined the Anti-Heroes Club. I wanted to prove that VKs don't have to be defined by their parents. It's premature and immature to judge one's character by their heritage. It only shows that they lack judgement."

"Well, you can start by being less judgmental," said Taylor.

"I'm working on that," said Claudine, smiling at her boyfriend.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ WAYS TO BE WICKED ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Ginny heads to Lonnie's dorm. The daughter of Mulan had left a note and two spa tickets on her door, asking her to meet. After the first knock, Lonnie immediately opened the door. Clearly, she's been waiting for the first knock for a while.

"What do you want, Lonnie?" asked Ginny.

"Look, I know you and I got off on the wrong foot. You tried to kill me, after all," Lonnie started awkwardly. "But I thought maybe we could start over."

"It's Valentine's Day, not Friendship Day," said Ginny.

"Valentine's Day _is_ Friendship Day," said Lonnie. "I just thought maybe we could bury the hatchet, preferably not into my spleen, and allow me to take you to the spa to fix that mess you call a hair. No offense."

"None taken. Everyone says it's as messy as my mother's," said Ginny. "And no, I am not going on some spa trip with you."

"Just give me this one chance, please," Lonnie pleaded. "Here's the deal. If the spa trip goes well, I'll convince Mal to let you try out for the R.O.A.R. team, if you're interested."

"Fine, but if this goes bad, you're getting a scratch on your arm. After all, I haven't cut my fingernails lately," Ginny replied, smirking evilly.

Lonnie chuckled nervously.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ WAYS TO BE WICKED ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Evie was trying to follow Mal without catching her attention. However, she stopped when she noticed a piece of paper wedged into the locker. She pulls it out and unfolds it. It was a message written in handwriting that was awfully familiar to her.

"Ben," she muttered.

"Did I hear my name?"

Startled, Evie turned around to see Ben, smiling at her.

"Have you been waiting here all day?" Evie assumed.

"Actually, it's only been ten minutes, but... yeah," Ben replied.

Evie reads the message again. "You want to take me to the Enchanted Lake? Isn't that where you and Mal had your first kiss?"

"I know," said Ben. "But there's something about the Enchanted Lake I never told her about. I would've, but we were both so busy with school and royal duties that we didn't have the time. Since it's Valentine's Day and I can finish all my duties for the day by sunset, I think maybe I can finally share it with someone special."

"Are you sure this is what you want to do today, Ben?" asked Evie. "I mean, even if I don't care what Mal or anyone else thinks, I care about what I think about this."

"Well, it's your choice," said Ben. "But if you come, I promise it'll be worth your time."

"Moving fast, aren't you?" Evie questioned.

"Why waste time?" Ben replied. "Besides, you're going away for college soon. I don't want to spoil my chance."

"You certain I'm the one?" Evie asked with a smile that expresses subtle interest.

"If you come with me tonight, I can find out," Ben said smoothly.

"Meet me outside at school at 6 on your scooter. We'll see if I show," said Evie.

"Agreed," Ben replied.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ WAYS TO BE WICKED ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Harry was training with Jay in the amphitheater. Both Harry and Gil have passed the tryout to join the R.O.A.R. team. Since Captain Lonnie was planning to spend the morning with Freddie, Jay was put in charge of training. He was the team most recent captain, after all.

"Remember, Harry. Don't treat this like a life-or-death situation. It's about and only about getting the better of your enemy," said Jay.

Harry had the tendency of taking sword very seriously, even if it was just a sparring session. Jay had to up his game to match Harry's intensity. After a series of swings and flips, the two end up simultaneously tagging each other's shoulders, which means no winner.

"At least you didn't try to slice of my shoulder," said Jay.

"An accident that I learned from," said Harry.

"Yeah, tell me about it," Chad said, remembering when he sparred with Harry.

Harry's attention was captured by the sight of Uma, who was just walking past the amphitheater. Harry quickly puts down his sword and grabs some gift box from his bag before running after his true captain.

"Uma!" He called her.

"What do you want, Harry?" asked Uma.

"Well, first of all, a congrats on making the final cut for the all-girls team. They're lucky to have you," said Harry.

"Thank you, I guess," Uma replied.

"And, well, _this_ is for you," Harry said, giving Uma the box. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"But I'm not your girlfriend. Arabella is," said Uma.

"Arabella said that Valentine's Day isn't just a day for celebrating romantic relationships. It is also a holiday that celebrates friendship," said Harry. "So, here you go."

Harry gives Uma the box and gently touches her braids with his fingers before returning to the amphitheater. Uma opens the box and finds a rolled up piece of paper. She unfolds it and gasps with joy at what she found. It was the last piece of the map she has been trying to assemble. The map that leads to some sort of magical myth in the Enchanted Wood that would help her conquer Auradon.

"Harry, I could kiss you," she said. "But wait, where did you even find this?"

* * *

Outside the school, Carlos was watching Jane "hanging out" with his cousin Diego. They have been spending a lot of time together since the Villain Kid Ball. Carlos, being the overprotective ex-boyfriend he is, spends his free time, outside of studying and kissing Mal, keeping an eye on the two lovers. When Diego touches Jane's chin, Carlos felt his nerves tense. If anyone were close to him, they could see his eyes glowing red with fury.

"Hey, Snowball."

Carlos' mysterious anger disappears upon hearing the voice of his girlfriend.

Carlos turns around only for Mal to grab both his arms and push him towards a tree, pinning him to it. She had an evil smirk on her face, which scared Carlos for obvious reasons. He thought she was juts being flirty, but the tightness of her grip suggested it was something else. He tried to break free, but she was too strong.

"Um, hey, Little Dragon," Carlos greeted her nervously.

Mal grinned and blushed, flattered by his cute nickname for her.

"Flattery will win you a kiss, but it won't get you out of this," said Mal.

"Did I do something wrong that I don't know about?" asked Carlos.

"Yes. Yes, you did," said Mal.

"Well, is there any way I can make up for it, whatever it is?" asked Carlos, still nervous and scared.

"Depends," said Mal. "Can you handle me?"

Mal kisses Carlos on the lips fiercely. Unfortunately for Carlos, she was being too fierce. Intense, he may add. He squirmed, but he couldn't escape. Suddenly, he felt a mysterious force surge within him. He overpowers Mal, only to push both of them down. They rolled and tumbled until they stopped. Mal was on top of Carlos, pinning his arms to the ground. She saw his eyes glow red, only for them to revert back to their regular color.

"It happened again, didn't it?" Carlos guessed.

"It's getting worse and worse," said Mal. "I am so sorry."

"I shouldn't be surprised. You've taken unpredictability to a whole new level, so that I should expect," said Carlos.

"I promise I'll fix this problem," said Mal. "I will never ever let anything bad happen to you. I love you."

Carlos smiled. "And I... I..."

"Mal!"

Evie shows up out of nowhere. She ran towards them and pulled Mal away from Carlos.

"What are you doing?!" Mal asked.

"What are _you_ doing?!" Evie asked back.

"What are _you_ doing?!" Carlos asked the blue-haired narcissist.

"Saving you, that's what I'm doing," Evie answered.

"Saving me from what?" asked Carlos, confused.

"Forced make-out session, from the looks of it," said Evie. She looks at Mal and says, "Or whatever twisted plan you got under your sleeve."

Mal blinks repeatedly upon realizing what her ex-best friend was referring to.

"Oh, wait. I get it. You heard me," she said.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't talk of your plans out loud," Evie sassed.

"Am I rubbing off on you?" Mal joked.

"You stay away from Carlos!" Evie growled, shoving Mal.

"Whoa! Hey! What is going on with you?" Carlos asked, surprised and shocked by Evie's change in attitude.

"I heard her. She was up to no good," said Evie.

"Well, if I recall correctly, I never said what I was doing," said Mal.

"Wait, what were you gonna do to me?" Carlos asked, feeling as curious as he is confused.

"Nothing bad, that's for certain," Mal answered with nuance in her tone as she put her hands behind her back.

"Hands behind your back. Strange change in tone. You're up to something bad," Evie deduced.

"Maybe I want you to think I am," Mal replied with a smirk.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Carlos asked, wondering if that was the _bad_ thing Mal wanted to do to him.

"I did try to kiss you, remember?" Mal reminded him.

"Well, there is such a thing as ending things on a good note, which could mean a number of things, like a break-up kiss," said Carlos.

"Snowball, baby, if I wanted to break up with you, I would have give you my mother's necklace," Mal said with a flirtatious tone.

Evie pretended to throw up as she silently said "ew," disgusted by how Mal talks to Carlos now that they're in a relationship. Judging by Mal's smirk, she intended to disgust her. Well, it shouldn't come as a surprise. Even now that Evie knows, Mal still tortures her whenever the two of them were in the same room with Carlos, in spite of the consequences involving Evie's emotional state.

"And you're still wearing it," said Carlos.

"You modified it, remember?" Mal reminded him as she touched her mother's necklace.

"Only because you asked me," Carlos said, smiling at Mal with love in his eyes.

"And you agreed to do it," Mal said, smiling at her boyfriend with the same love in her eyes.

"Okay, I think I'm about to lose my breakfast," Evie said, feeling as if she was about to throw up for real.

"Then grab a bucket," Mal joked.

"Okay, before I do, let me make myself clear," said Evie. "I'm onto you, Mal. I don't know what you're planning to do with Carlos, but I am watching you."

Carlos believed he needed to dampen the situation.

"Um, Evie..."

Too late. Evie had walked away.

"Evie, wait!" Carlos called.

"Leave her," Mal insisted. "She's my problem, not yours."

"But I'm a part of this equation, Mal," said Carlos.

"Well, you're gonna have to be subtracted from the equation," said Mal. "And no, it doesn't mean I'm gonna break up with you. That is never happening."

"Never is a strong word," said Carlos.

Mal affectionately holds Carlos' face in her hands and says, "I'm simply saying that this is about me and Evie and the friendship we once shared, not how she feels about us. I love _us_ , Carlos. I've made that clear time and time again."

To make it clear once again, Mal kisses him.

"I believe you," Carlos said.

"Look, just stay out of this fight. It's between me and Evie," Mal asked.

"Okay," said Carlos. "But... what exactly were you planning to do with me?"

"Evie ruined the moment, so maybe next time," said Mal.

Mal kisses Carlos one more time before walking away. Carlos was still afraid about what she planned to do with him later. If it's not a break-up, then what is it? It scared him just thinking about it.

"Yo, Carlos!"

Carlos hears Jay and sees him running towards him.

"You didn't see anything that happened here just a second ago, did you?" Carlos asked.

"No, I just got here," Jay answered honestly. "Why? Did something interesting happened?"

"Never mind that," said Carlos. "What do you need?"

"I need your help," said Jay.

"Since when do you ask me for help besides your homework?" asked Carlos.

"Since this involves Lonnie," said Jay. "You gave Jane that bracelet last year, right? Well, today is Valentine's Day and I want to give Lonnie something just as special."

"You tried giving her flowers and chocolates, didn't you?" Carlos guessed, crossing his arms and shooting a teasing smile at his roommate.

"She hated it," Jay said bluntly.

"Dude, flowers and chocolates may work on other girls, but Lonnie isn't like any other girls. She's the daughter of Mulan. She's captain of Auradon Prep's Men's R.O.A.R. Team. She fought two wars at the age of 17," said Carlos. "Mal told me not to go with something cheesy and cliche. Evie told me that I had to listen to my heart to know what is the right gift."

"And how do I listen to my heart?" asked Jay.

"It led you to Lonnie," said Carlos.

"Still not getting it," said Jay.

"Dude, you listen to you heart without even knowing it. Maybe know it's time you become aware of it," said Carlos. "Don't think. Just feel."

Carlos leaves Jay to think about the gift he wanted to give to Lonnie.

* * *

Evie was walking back to her dorm, only to hear Mal following her. Evie refuses to stop and turn around and continues to ignore her. Mal, however, refuses to stop and turn around and continues to pursue her "friend."

"Evie, we're not done," said Mal.

"Well, you're right about that," said Evie.

"But we're about to be done right now," said Mal.

"Really, Mal? Right now?" Evie questioned her.

"Don't give me that attitude," Mal scolded her.

Mal grabs Evie's arm and turns her around so they can have a face-to-face conversation. The tension between them was starting to attract attention, but they proceeded anyway.

"Yes, I am up to something bad, but it is not evil," said Mal.

"And you expect me to believe what I saw was innocent?" Evie replied with hostility.

"I merely wish to get what I want," said Mal.

"And that's the problem here," Evie said as she freed her arm from Mal's grip. "You think you can have whatever you want, whenever you want with no consequences."

"I am who I am, E. You know that," said Evie.

"And how did that work out for you? Oh, that's right. You got to go home to the Isle," Evie retorted.

The students reacted with "ooh," feeling the _burn_ of Evie's words against Mal, in spite not knowing what the argument was about. Mal's flaming hand, however, caused them to stand back.

After turning off the fire, Mal takes a deep breath and says, "Nothing I do is ever good enough for you, is it?"

"Nothing is good enough anymore," said Evie. "You lied to me. You kept secrets from me. You used someone I love for your personal game."

"Is that what you think all this is to me, Evie? A game?" Mal replied with an angrier tone.

"Isn't everything?" Evie replied.

"That's it!" Mal shouted as she slammed her fist on the wall, leaving a crack and startling the students. "I have been walking the line between goody-two-shoes Mal and the real Mal whenever I'm around you, but no more. Now, you're getting the monster you think I am."

"Well, about time," Evie said loudly and sarcastically.

Almost all the students watching took out their phones and recorded the fight.

"You think I'm the villain, but you, Evie, you tried to take away the one thing that makes me happy," said Mal. "I haven't felt like this in a very long time, and it feels good. Yet, you disapprove my happiness because it conflicts with your own happiness."

"How dare you accuse me of being selfish?" Evie reacted, offended.

"Because that's what you are," said Mal. "Same old Evie. Self-centered as always. Thinks about herself more than others. Who's the real villain here, huh? Tell me. I dare you, E. Tell me!"

To the surprise of everyone watching, Evie's fist collided with Mal's face. The purple-haired sorceress was unfazed, but there was a smirk on her face. The look on Evie's face, it delighted her. So much anger. So much resentment. So much darkness.

"There she is. The Evie I always knew you could be," Mal said darkly.

"And you question why I believe you treat every situation like a game? You twist things for your own entertainment," Evie continued.

"If you insist on exacerbating our little talk, then why don't we settle this the way we do it on the Isle?" Mal suggested.

"Rap battle? You're on!" Evie agreed.

Everyone watched in anticipation as Mal turned on some rap music on her phone. The two girls stare each other down as they prepare to release some harsh words using their melodious voices.

 **Evie**

 _You think you can have what you want?  
As if it's as simple as waving a wand  
You never stop think that maybe  
Your eyes may be too blind to see  
How things are really meant to be  
_

 _You act as if the world is your playground  
Hatching evil plans thinking they are sound  
You treat us like pawns  
You store us like toys on your shelf  
Well, guess what, Mal  
You're just playing yourself  
_

 _And here I thought I was glad to have you back  
But after now I say I take it back  
You're a villain from birth  
Once and always  
You can never change and that is really a shame  
Best friends forever?  
More like best friends for never_

"Ohs" could be heard coming from many students, thinking Evie's words savage. The smug look on Evie's face means she was impressed with herself. Mal cracks her neck as she prepares for her turn. Time to bring the fire, she thought.

 **Mal**

 _Sweet, smart, stunning little Evie  
They say your looks can sting like a bee  
You make the boys get down on their knees  
And do it all with a smile full of glee  
You may have the beauty to match your brain  
But your ego just flushed your IQ down the drain_

 _You lecture me about grand theft happiness  
When you left me alone to deal with my own mess  
Your words mean nothin' 'less you're talking to a bird  
Honestly, E, I can't understand a single word  
That comes out of your mouth  
You know why?  
You're just a castle-schooled airhead_

 _How could have I ever been friends you?  
All you ever know is how to be blue  
Your hair, your clothes, and your bling  
Awww, you look like a girl's little plaything  
All dolled up like pretty little fairy  
Go flap your wings and fly, Princess Blueberry_

The "ohs" keep on coming. Mal pats herself on the shoulder for a job well done. She even puts on a smug look on her face to purposely mock the blue-haired narcissist. Evie steels herself as she gets ready for her next turn.

 **Evie**

 _You think you've got this won  
Think again  
This battle needs a winner, only one  
You got the spunk and the sass  
But I've got the voice to pass_

 _I used to think we're two peas in a pod  
But it appears that my judgment is flawed  
I see clearly now  
Wanna know what I see?  
A queen in need of a nose job_

 _Daughter of Maleficent, I presume?  
All you do is make things go boom  
Everyone you touch becomes a poor broken soul  
Have you no remorse?  
No, I guess not  
You know why? Oh, I do  
You're just like your mother_

The students stood back further after those last five words from Evie. Mal looked like she wanted to burn someone just to relieve her anger. Her hand was about to light up with fire again. Keeping the fire under control, Mal decides to throw every card on the table.

 **Mal**

 _Is that the best you got?  
I'm not impressed  
That's an insult coming from a child  
Your material could use more style  
Now brace yourself 'cause I'm about to go wild  
_

 _You can't tell me what to do  
You're just a ditsy fool  
You mistake obsession for bravery  
Your fruitless pursuit will lead to your own devastation  
Tangle with me, you get the claws  
You can't even scratch me with your own tiny manicured paws  
_

 _You're looking for a villain  
Try lookin' in a mirror  
Don't understand me? Well, let me make it clearer  
I may be bad, but you're just the same  
When you break, you will only have yourself to blame  
Save yourself the worthless effort  
Your temper is running short  
Spare yourself the hassle  
And go back to your castle_

 _In the kitchen, cookin' dinner  
One apple on the counter, ripe for the winner  
Too bad it's poison 'cause it looks delicious  
How about I throw you this fight  
So you can eat without a weep  
Bite that apple, go to sleep  
_

People were losing their minds over Mal's savagery and lovely singing. Evie's mouth hung open, offended and feeling the humiliation. Mal playfully flips Evie's hair to cover her face, as if trying to help her hide her embarrassment, before walking away victorious.

Evie moves her hair away from her eyes as she glares at the purple-haired sorceress. Everyone kept their distance as Evie walked the opposite direction, seeking to find some solitude to calm down.

* * *

Carlos was walking towards Mal and Evie's dorm while watching a video posted on AuraTube about Mal and Evie's rap battle. Carlos promised he would stay away from their cat fight, but after what he's seen, it's clear that this feud is beginning to develop beyond just his relationship with Mal. No matter what, he had to stop this. He refused to be the catalyst that would pull them apart forever.

"Mal?" He called as he knocked on the door.

"Come in," said Mal.

Carlos opens the door. However, what he saw when he came in wasn't what he expected to find. Mal in a bathrobe.

"Hey," Mal greeted him.

"Uh, why ask me to come in if you're not dressed yet?" Carlos asked, blushing due to embarrassment.

"Because I don't care," Mal said bluntly.

"Of course you don't," Carlos replied.

"I take it this is about the fight," Mal guessed.

"This is getting out of control," said Carlos. "I'm done standing back and watching you two try to tear each other apart."

"Hey, don't look at me. She's the one who decided to make a big deal out of this," said Mal.

"I still don't understand why," said Carlos.

"Yeah, I wonder," Mal replied with subtle sarcasm. Only she knew the true reason why Evie is so disapproving of her love for Carlos.

Mal walks to her closet as she takes off her robe. Carlos, being the gentleman he is, turns around immediately and looks away.

"Look, just let me talk to her," Carlos pleaded.

"That worked the first time," Mal said sarcastically.

"She only did this because she thought you were trying to do something bad to me," said Carlos.

"No, she wanted to get in my way because she doesn't care what you think," said Mal. "She said so herself after you talked to her."

"That doesn't sound like Evie," said Carlos.

"Times have changed," said Mal. "I mean, look at me."

"I'd rather not," said Carlos.

"Carlos, look at me," Mal repeated.

"Are you finished?" asked Carlos.

Mal turns Carlos around herself. On the bright side, she's dressed. Unfortunately, her current clothes were a bit too revealing. A purple tank top and short shorts. _What is this woman trying to do to me_ , Carlos wondered.

"You can't understand, won't understand what is really going on here. Evie is not just angry. She's reverting back to her old evil self and becoming worse," said Mal. "In her eyes, I'm the villain and I always will be no matter what you think about our love."

"Then what do we do?" asked Carlos.

Mal locks the door and puts her arms around Carlos, staring into his eyes and leaning closer.

"Well, since we're alone, how about we take advantage of this moment?" She suggested lovingly.

Mal kisses Carlos on the lips. The latter's hesitation to return the favor results in him being forced backwards. Mal kisses Carlos with so much intensity that she ends up pushing him down to her bed, only to immediately roll around and crash to the floor. Carlos winds up on top of his purple-haired girlfriend.

They did nothing but laugh, amused by the accident.

"Whoa, watch those hands, Snowball," Mal warned him, having felt his hand touch her exposed skin.

Carlos quickly removes his hand from where it was as he blushes again. Accidental it may be, he was embarrassed.

"Just kidding. Keep going," Mal said, laughing.

Mal kisses Carlos again. He happily returned the kiss. She flips him over so she can be on the top, but the kissing didn't stop.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ WAYS TO BE WICKED ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Unbeknownst to Mal and Carlos, Evie was watching them. However, instead of the usual way of catching someone in an act, Evie was using her Magic Mirror. Once the "hot" moment between the two lovers escalated, Evie turned off her mirror, wishing to watch no further.

"The nerve of her," Evie muttered with anger.

Evie then takes a look at the note that Ben gave her. There was still time left until 6 pm, but Evie is beginning to think about actually going through with it. Looking at herself in the mirror, literally, she could see who she is becoming. Instead of a sparkle in her blue eyes and a smile on her apple red lips, her eyes sparkled with hate and her lips refused to curve into a smile.

She then thought about the kiss she shared with Ben last Christmas. The reason she kissed him was because she was in an emotional turmoil over the sight of Mal and Carlos kissing, so she needed to take her mind off it and her feelings for Ben seemed like the right answer. Evie has given her reasons for not wanting to pursue her feelings, but she then reminds herself of what Ben is to her. He keeps her from plummeting deeper into the dark. Maybe that's what she needs right now.

* * *

Lonnie and Ginny have returned from their spa trip. Lonnie's hair is a smooth and stylish as when Mal first styled her hair, while Ginny was starting to look like a princess. Gone are the dreaded black frizzy locks. Ginny's hair now curled up smoothly and dyed blonde on the tips. Judging by the students staring at her, the look clearly works.

"Okay, I admit. I love the new look," Ginny admitted. "Maybe I will cut my nails later."

"Well, I'm just glad you agreed to it," said Lonnie.

"Don't think this means we'll be braiding each other's hair every day," said Ginny.

"All I expect is for you to start accepting that there are some people here who want to be friends with you," said Lonnie.

"Keep dreaming, Lonnie," said Ginny. "Are you still gonna talk to Mal about the tryouts?"

"Cross my heart," Lonnie answered.

Ginny smiled. "Well I gotta go. I'm usually babysitting Gil at this hour."

Ginny walks away, only to stop and turn around, wishing to say one more thing to Lonnie.

"I'm sorry."

As Ginny left, Lonnie immediately realized what she meant. Is Ginny really sorry about trying to kill her? Well, clearly, spending time with the person she tried to murder and enjoying herself can certainly change her perspective. Time will tell if she's truly being sincere.

"Hey, Lonnie."

It was Jay. Lonnie turns around to see him, only her lips to almost collide with his. She blushed as she leaned back a bit, slightly embarrassed by the moment. He couldn't stop staring and since she just went to the spa, she couldn't blame him. A lot of girls have said she looked fabulous.

"You look wonderful," said Jay.

"Thanks," said Lonnie.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Jay said, holding out a long rectangular gift box.

"Are there flowers and chocolates inside?" asked Lonnie, wary.

"Nope," Jay promised.

Lonnie takes the box and opens it. It was a sword, but not just any sword. The blade was covered in glitters.

"Well, do you like it?" asked Jay.

"It's... beautiful," Lonnie admitted. "But..."

"Too much?" asked Jay.

"Actually, yeah," said Lonnie.

The light was reflecting off the glitter, blinding both Lonnie and Jay. Lonnie puts the sword back in the box and closes it.

"Jay, what did I tell you when you tried to give me flowers and chocolates?" Lonnie asked.

"That you didn't like them," Jay answered.

"No, all I said was _um_ ," said Lonnie. "Yes, I didn't like them, but you were so busy babbling about messing up that you didn't let me finish."

"Well, what were you gonna say?" asked Jay.

"I was gonna say that I didn't want a gift for Valentine's Day," said Lonnie. "Jay, you're a sweet guy and I appreciate the effort you put into this gift, but I'm not the kind of girl who wants materials as Valentine's Day gifts."

"Then what do you want?" asked Jay.

"You," Lonnie answered.

Lonnie reaches into her bag and takes out two VIP passes.

"I just want to spend time with you," said Lonnie. "There's this night club in Auradon City. Jazzin'. I've always wanted to take my boyfriend there... and it just so happens that I do have a boyfriend."

"Why didn't you just tell me?" asked Jay.

"You went all Jane on me when I said um," Lonnie reminded him.

"Oh, right," Jay remembered, lightly hitting himself in the face. "When?"

"Tonight at 7," Lonnie answered.

"I'll wear something funky," said Jay.

"No, just wear what you would wear," said Lonnie. "Jay, I like you for who you are. Don't try to parody yourself for me."

"If you wish, baby," said Jay.

Lonnie smiled and blushed, flattered and embarrassed that he calls her _baby_. Jay would have kept staring at her, if something else didn't capture his attention.

Audrey and Chad making out by the lockers. It was disgusting, but Jay and Lonnie couldn't but feel happy for them.

"I am so glad they're back together. Chad would never shut up about her," said Jay.

"I'm just surprised she jumped back into his arms that easy," said Lonnie. "I guess they are made for each other."

* * *

It was almost 6 o'clock. Ben was outside Auradon Prep, waiting by his scooter. He checks his watch to see what time is it. Just before the clock could hit 6, Evie had exited the school. She was wearing a light blue dress with a short skirt and it decorated with dark blue glitters that give it some flare. Ben couldn't stop staring, and no one would blame him if they could see him right now.

"You're staring," Evie said.

"Only because you look so beautiful," said Ben.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's hit the road," Evie said, eager to leave.

Evie grabs her helmet and sits on the scooter, waiting for Ben to start it up and begin their journey to the Enchanted Lake.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ WAYS TO BE WICKED ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

At the Enchanted Lake, Ben and Evie take a rowboat to other parts of the lake. They sail into the darker area in between two cliffs. Soon enough, they were out of the dark passage and towards a brighter path. The chirping of birds and the colorful flowers were enough to make Evie smile, but Ben was clearly waiting for the big surprise to really show his own smile.

"Alright, I can't wait anymore. What's the surprise?" asked Evie.

"You'll see," said Ben. "We're almost there."

"Are you really sure you want this?" asked Evie.

"I wouldn't have asked you out if I wasn't," said Ben. "And we wouldn't be here if you weren't sure even for a little bit."

"Touche," Evie replied.

Ben stops the rowboat next on the edge of the lake near a cave. He steps off the boat and offers Evie a hand, which she accepts. Keeping their hands locked together, they walked into the cave. It was lit up by differently colored crystals on the ceiling, which amazed Evie.

"This is wonderful," Evie said in awe.

"It is, but it's not the surprise," said Ben.

Ben plucks one peculiar-looking flower from the ground. He blows on the flower, causing it to release sparkles. They lit up the cave even more and made Evie even more awed.

"Wow," she said.

"That's not even the best part," said Ben.

Ben and Evie follow the sparkles outside the cave. When the sparkles touched the trees and flowers around them, they changed color depending on the color of the sparkles. Evie's mouth opened wider, feeling even more awed by the beauty. Ben smiled, happy to see that she was impressed.

Ben catches a blue sparkle out of the air and gives it to Evie. She held it in her fingers, admiring its color and glow. A funny idea popped in her head. She approaches the lake and taps the water with the sparkle. The lake had always glowed, which was an inspiration of its name, but with the sparkle, it glowed even brighter.

"I never knew it could do that," said Ben.

"Well, I was expecting a different shade of blue," said Evie. "But this works just as well."

"I take it you like the surprise," said Ben.

"Like it? I love it," said Evie.

"Any regrets?" asked Ben.

"Maybe a few," said Evie. "But I'm glad you brought me here."

"Evie, I know this would ruin our moment, but maybe it would be better if you would tell me what you regret about this," said Ben. "Being open is one key to establishing a relationship."

"My biggest regret is that I'm only using this moment to get away from my problems," Evie said honestly.

"I saw the rap battle," said Ben. "I know villain kids are not often kind to each other, but what I saw and heard, I don't think I will ever understand the meaning of hatred."

"No, you won't," said Evie.

"Evie, what exactly is going on with you two?" asked Ben. "Mal mentioned something about you trying to rob her of her happiness..."

"It's none of your business, Ben," said Evie. "I came here to forget about Mal, not to talk about her."

"Okay, then I'll change my question," said Ben. "Why do you regret coming here?"

"Ben, when you and Mal broke up, well, the second time, you were devastated," Evie started. "And now, here you are, moving on and falling in love with someone else. I'm scared to think that you've fallen in love with the wrong girl. The darkness, it's hard to resist. It's hard to escape from. Having you as my anchor to the light, it makes me feel like I'm just using you, and that's not fair of me."

"Yet, you still showed up," said Ben.

"Because I needed you," said Evie. "I don't know if I'm being selfish or smart, but... I do need you. I could've gone to Lonnie or Eleanor or even Doug to help me, but I came to you, because... I really like you, Ben."

"And I you," said Ben. "But it's really your choice. I'm ready to move forward. The question, are you?"

 **Evie**

 _I'm not alone  
Even when we're apart, I feel you  
In the air  
Yeah  
I'm not afraid  
I know what you're thinking  
I can hear you everywhere_

 _Some people say it'll never happen  
And we're just wasting time  
But good things come when you least expect them  
So I don't really mind_

 **Evie & Ben**

 _We'll be together come whatever  
Not just staring at the stars  
Just remember  
That no one else could tell us who we are  
We'll be together, so don't ever  
Stop listening to your heart  
Cause I can't turn off mine  
Oh, oh_

 **Evie**

 _I can't pretend  
This is the rehearsal for the real thing  
Because it's not  
And I know we're young  
I can't help feeling what I'm feeling  
And I won't stop_

 **Ben**

 _Some things are meant to be and will be there  
When the time is right  
Even though I know that  
I swear I wish you are tonight_

 **Evie & Ben**

 _We'll be together come whatever  
Not just staring at the stars  
Just remember  
That no one else could tell us who we are  
We'll be together, so don't ever  
Stop listening to your heart  
Cause I can't turn off mine_

 _Oh yeah_

Ben and Evie slowly lean closer until their lips met each other. While it may not be their first kiss, it felt like their first. The first kiss was a one-sided decision, but this one was both their decisions. The kiss was gentle but sweet. Sincere feelings could be expressed clearly through this kiss. They knew it, and they loved it.

* * *

At the night club called Jazzin' in Auradon City, Lonnie had surprised Jay by signing them up to sing on stage. Jay was caught off guard and was feeling a little nervous about the singing part. Fortunately, Jay had a monitor to help him with the lyrics. Grabbing on the mikes, the two start singing.

 **Lonnie**

 _Swaying room as the music starts  
Strangers making the most of the dark  
Two by two their bodies become one_

 **Jay**

 _I see you through the smoking air  
Can't you feel the weight of my stare  
You're so close, but still a world away  
_

 **Jay & Lonnie**

 _What I'm dying to say is that...  
I'm crazy for you  
Touch me once and you'll know it's true  
I never wanted anyone like this  
It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss_

 **Lonnie**

 _I'm crazy for you_

 **Jay**

 _Crazy for you_

Lonnie briefly kisses Jay on the check, which surprises him and everyone watching. Lonnie giggles as she continues to sing with Jay following her.

* * *

Back at Auradon Prep, Mal was standing in the middle of the Tourney Field, staring at the bright moon in the night sky. She and Carlos had a "moment" in her dorm, but he still didn't say the three words, not even after she said them to him... for the second time today. What now, she wondered. Plan B? No, that would just make things look bad for Carlos.

As if the anxiety wasn't killing her already, her frustration toward Evie and her petty grudge was consuming her as well. She checked on the video of their rap battle. More specifically, the video Jordan posted, because it was the one with the most views (over 1,000,000) and comments (about 2,000+). She didn't expect anyone to understand what the fight was about, but some comments spoke the truth. Their friendship is doomed.

To Mal's surprise, Carlos came to see her. They stared at one another, but they didn't say a word. Mal returned to staring at the moon as Carlos stood right by her side.

 **Carlos**

 _Lookin' in your eyes, I see a paradise_  
 _This world that I found is too good to be true_  
 _Standing here beside you_  
 _Want so much to give you this love in my heart_  
 _That I'm feeling for you_

 **Mal**

 _Let them say we're crazy  
Don't care about that  
Put your hand in my hand, baby, don't ever look back  
Let the world around us just fall apart  
Baby, we can make it if we're heart to heart_

 **Mal & Carlos**

 _And we can build this dream together  
Standin' strong forever_  
 _Nothing's gonna stop us now_  
 _And if this world runs out of lovers_  
 _We'll still have each other_  
 _Nothin's gonna stop us_

 **Mal**

 _Nothin's gonna stop us now  
Ooh, oh_

 **Carlos**

 _I'm so glad I found you_  
 _I'm not gonna lose you_  
 _Whatever it takes to, I will stay here with you_  
 _Take it to the good times_  
 _See it through the bad times_  
 _Whatever it takes is what I'm gonna do_

 **Mal**

 _Let them say we're crazy_  
 _What do they know?_  
 _Put your arms around me, baby, don't ever let go_  
 _Let the world around us just fall apart_  
 _Baby, we can make it if we're heart to heart_

 **Mal & Carlos**

 _And we can build this dream together  
Standin' strong forever_  
 _Nothing's gonna stop us now_  
 _And if this world runs out of lovers_  
 _We'll still have each other_  
 _Nothin's gonna stop us_

 **Mal**

 _Nothin's gonna stop us_

 **Carlos**

Ooh  
 _All that I need is you_

 **Mal**

 _All that I ever need_

 **Mal & Carlos**

 _And all that I want to do is hold you forever, forever and ever_

Carlos holds Mal's hand with his own and puts his other arm around her, pulling her closer. Their heads rested against each other, feeling the comfort of each other's presence. They then looked into each other's eyes again. No words spoken. Just the love in their eyes. When Mal smiled, Carlos leaned closer. Mal couldn't react, not after she already felt his lips against hers.

After the kiss, they just nuzzled against each other with their eyes closed, seeking to comfort one another.

"I love you," said Carlos.

Mal opened her eyes, shocked by what she heard. Did he just say it? Did he just say the three words? She looked at him as his eyes opened to meet hers again. He smiled at her, confirming what she just heard.

"I love you, too," said Mal.

Mal hugged Carlos tight, feeling so happy that he finally said to her what she always wanted him to say to her.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Mal," Carlos said.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Carlos," Mal said.

* * *

Back at the Enchanted Lake, Ben was on his scooter while Evie was at the distance looking into her Magic Mirror. Carlos had texted her to use it to check on him. Curious as to why, Evie did exactly that. What she found was Mal and Carlos out in the Tourney Field, singing a love song together. In the end, Carlos said the three words Evie never thought he would say to Mal.

 _"I love you."_

That's why Carlos told her to check on him. He wanted her to see that he is serious about his relationship with Mal. The tone is his voice when he said those three words was full of love and sincerity, which only stung Evie even more.

"Evie?" Ben called. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing," Evie lied. "Let's head back."

* * *

Mal returned to her dorm to see Evie already sleeping. As soon as she sat down on her bed, Mal began to write in her diary.

 _"Dear Diary,_

 _Mission accomplished. Carlos finally said the three words to me. I love you, that's what he said to me. Okay, so maybe I didn't exactly do anything to make him, but I'd like to think that he figured it out during my attempts at trying to get those words out of him. What made it really happen is that I didn't force the moment. He wanted to wait for the right time. A little song under the moonlight, such a romantic scenario just like on TV. It really did feel like the perfect moment. After all the stuff I had to deal with today, Carlos made this night worth remembering for me. I love him so much, I can't stop saying it to him._

 _Speaking of stuff I had to deal with, it was really on one thing. Evie. An asinine misunderstanding is all it took to push both of us into really letting out our true virulent feelings towards each other. Simply put, we had a rap battle. It wasn't our first, though we usually did it just for laughs. This time, however, was real. It got real ugly. The words we threw at each other, I'm surprised the video of our feud wasn't banned from AuraTube. I don't know how I'm ever going to fix our friendship. Maybe we can't. Giving up may not help, but she's made it clear that she has no intention of giving me a chance with Carlos._

 _That blue-haired idiot. If only she knew._

 _'Til next time  
\- Mal_

 **A lot of Marlos. A lot of Bevie. Some Jonnie sprinkled into it. That's all I could have done for this Valentine's Day-themed chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Don't be afraid to let me know what you think. Whatever you say about my story, I'm not afraid to incorporate it in my story for later chapters. I always listen carefully to what you have to say.**

 **This was originally planned to be a two-part story, but plans have changed, so I have no information or title for the next chapter. I'll have it ready as soon as I can, though, I hope.**

 **"We'll be Together" by Ashley Tisdale**

 **"Crazy for You" by Madonna**

 **"Nothing's Gonna Stop Us" by MYMP (originally by Starship)**


	14. Aphelothia

**SUMMARY: Spring Break is right around the corner. All that is left are the finals exams, Auradon Prep's annual singing contest, and the Fighting Knights' final game of the regular season. Jay needs a B- to pass his Life Skills Without Magic test. Mal and Evie have both chosen to sing solo. The Fighting Knights aim to win the next game to secure their spot as the #1 seed.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please.**

 **I'd like to thank the following users for reviewing the previous chapter: DragonEmperor999, Galvatron II, danifan3000, EroSlackerMicha, Alex876, Quartz Rider, Yehooohoooo, Mustang52, josephinea, xez2003, BevieAndHevie4Life, ceara1888, Avery**

 ** _To Guest_: You don't have to beg for me to update. Besides, that kind of review NEVER motivates me. Never.**

 ** _To Yehooohoooo_: Well, as for your question about if Auradon will get to Uma and her entire crew, I think it's safe to say that it has only really affected Gil. The others are yet to be determined. And I suppose it is cute that Uma, Harry, and Ginny take turns in watching over Gil because he can be a bit of an unpredictable force when not supervised. As for if the Enchanted Lake's secret cave is connected to anything, the answer is no. It's just a place where Ben never took Mal before since he never got the chance. Also, I think it's best we describe Evie's jealousy as "blue" jealousy instead of green. Green is more Mal's color (eye color, at least). And finally, as for the "cheesy" ending of your review, well, I don't mind. Nice to have a fan.**

 ** _To BevieAndHevie4Life_: I suppose that's the one and only way to describe the rap battle.**

 ** _To Avery_: Yeah, well, while Mal won the rap battle, they both gave pretty valid points about each other. As for the whole "BFFF" thing, it was meant to be a jinx, but keep your fingers crossed. Everyone should. It's Mal and Evie, after all.**

Spring Break is almost here, which means the first semester is almost over. The final day of the first semester in Auradon Prep consists of three important events. Finals exams, the annual singing contest, and the Fighting Knight's final game of the regular season.

Speaking of the Fighting Knights, they're practicing on the Tourney field right before lunch time, determined to make sure they're more than ready for the next game. It is important because if they win the game against the Lost Boys, they would surpass Olympus' team as the #1 seed in the playoff bracket. It would be the first time in 21 years that Auradon Prep's Tourney team clinches the top spot.

"Chad! Don't focus on running to the goal! Focus on getting yourself and your teammates open!" Coach Jenkins shouted.

Chad, however, was too busy running to the goal to listen. Ben passed the ball to him, but the bench team's defender swatted the pass away with his shield. Carlos, fortunately, catches the ball with his shield and swats it towards Jay. Jay shoots the ball, but the goalkeeper blocks his shot. Carlos jumps in the way and hits the ball with his shield, only to accidentally knock it into the net, scoring a goal.

Coach Jenkins blows his whistle.

"Game over," he said. "Starters 3, Reserves 2. Good job, all of you."

"It was more of a happy accident, really," said Carlos.

"Hey, we'd be lucky to be that lucky at the game," said Jay.

"Chad!" Jenkins called. "Get your butt over here!"

"Ooh, someone's in trouble," Jay teased, punching Chad on the shoulder.

While Chad talks to Coach Jenkins, Jay talks to Carlos, who was staring at the blue sky for no reason.

"Hey, we're gonna win this," Jay said confidently, assuming Carlos was nervous for the game.

"It's not about the game I'm worried about, Jay," said Carlos. "It's Mal and Evie."

"Oh, yeah. That rap battle, I mean... damn," said Jay. "What's wrong with them?"

"If I tell you why, Mal'll kill me," said Carlos. "I tried intervening, but nothing works. And now, they're singing solo at the contest tonight."

"Let me guess. You want me to butt in on their girl drama," Jay guessed.

"Well, nothing I do works. And you're part of this family too, Jay. You should be there for them," said Carlos.

"After they almost killed each other with all those words, I doubt I can fix whatever it is going on with them," said Jay.

"You don't have to understand why they're fighting. You just have to get them to talk to each other," said Carlos.

"Okay, I'll do it, but if you help me with something," said Jay. "Our Life Skills Without Magic test comes after lunch and I need a B- to pass. But the test is about cooking and I am not really good with that. So, I was wondering..."

"No!" Carlos interrupted. "I am not gonna help you cheat in cooking class."

"But I just can't get it right," said Jay.

"Because you never pay attention," said Carlos.

"C'mon, Carlos. It's a you-help-me, I-help-you thing. I'll talk to the ladies if you help me," said Jay.

"Jay, I know we can never stray from our roots, but this favor stuff cannot be applied to our education," said Carlos. "I'll give you some tips, but I am not going to help you during the test."

"I thought we were brothers," Jay said, exaggerating how hurt he feels.

"And as your brother, I advise you to learn how to pass this test on your own," said Carlos.

"Dude..."

"No, Jay," Carlos interrupted. "My final answer is no."

"Dang, Mal sure did one heck of a job with you," said Jay.

"You have no idea," Carlos said, remembering what he and Mal "do" when they're alone.

"Actually, I'd like to know," said Jay. "Like, how does she do it? Meditation? Potions? Physical exercise?"

"No. No. And sort of," Carlos responded, answering each question in sequence.

"Is it anything like those training montages on TV?" asked Jay.

"You'd be surprised," Carlos said through his teeth. "Look, Jay, I won't do it. You're gonna help our friends _without_ asking me for a favor. It's what friends do."

Carlos returns to his position on the field, leaving Jay to think about how he's gonna get through to the girls.

* * *

Mal was walking to her locker to get her Life Skills Without Magic notes to review for the test later. On her way, she runs into someone she didn't want to see.

Evie.

The two girls just glared at each other for a long time. All the students stayed out of their way just in case another fight breaks out. Mal's grip on her textbook tightened while Evie slowly reached for her Magic Mirror.

"Not now," said Mal.

"Good, 'cause I prefer not now," said Evie.

"You were the one who said you didn't to be singing partners anymore," Mal reminded her.

"Focus is one key to winning this contest, and singing with you right now is going to make me do anything but focus," said Evie.

"So, you care about winning more than our friendship?" Mal questioned her.

"I don't see you trying to repair our friendship," said Evie.

"Because you keep insisting on making this difficult," Mal replied.

"I'm making this difficult? Me? You're the one who chooses to let our feud feed your rage," Evie retorted.

"Because you begrudge me the one thing that makes me happy," Mal said. "Isn't that all you want for me?"

"What I want is for you to get out of my way," Evie said darkly.

"Or what?" Mal challenged her words.

"Do you really want this to get ugly again?" asked Evie.

"It was already ugly when you castigated me," said Mal.

"I can't wait to crush you at the contest," Evie said.

"Like you crushed me in our rap battle? Oh, wait. That never happened," Mal replied with a smug look on her face.

Mal walks away after flicking a streak of Evie's hair off her face. Evie felt nothing but extra determination to win the singing contest.

"I'm rotten to the core," Evie said to herself.

* * *

After lunch, Mal headed backstage in the theater room to check on the equipment, and to practice as well. First, she tested the instrumental of the song she was planning to sing. Not wanting any eavesdroppers to spoil the surprise, she listens to the instrumental through headphones, lip-syncing the lyrics. After listening to the music five times, she puts down the headphones, especially since she felt someone's presence nearby.

Her boyfriend.

"Lonnie told me you and Evie got into another fight," said Carlos.

"It's like that girl has eyes everywhere," Mal commented.

"I'm really sorry, Mal," Carlos apologized. "It's my fault you and Evie won't be winning the contest as friends."

"You wanted to show her that you truly love me. I can't fault you for that. Maybe I'm a little ticked that you didn't tell me you were gonna do that, but I understand," said Mal.

"I just don't understand what's wrong with her," said Carlos.

"Anger. Hatred. Confusion. Envy," Mal enumerated sarcastically.

"Envy?" Carlos questioned.

"You really don't want to know," said Mal.

"Is it because you get to have what she can't?" Carlos wondered.

"Trust me. It's worse than that," said Mal.

"I just didn't want to be the reason for you two hating each other," Carlos explained himself. "Why do I feel like the fool in the middle? You and Evie throw paint bombs at each other, while I am standing right there in the center, trying and failing to get you two to stop."

"If you're a fool, you're a fool for trying," said Mal. "Evie will never let this go, not unless she wants to. She'll either get over it or make it worse, but it will be by her own decision, not influence or motivation."

"I just can't believe something as simple as you and me dating could turn her into..." Carlos paused, not knowing how to finish the sentence.

"An evil queen," Mal joked.

"Well..." Carlos scratched the back of his head.

"She's no apple-poisoning evil queen, but she is one," said Mal. "Envy. It drove her mother to madness, and it's driving her darkness as well."

"I don't want to see her like this anymore, Mal," said Carlos.

"You have any ideas, I'm open," Mal said sarcastically.

"How about do to her what you did to me. Sing a song that'll move her," Carlos suggested. "I have a song in mind."

"You got that from the movies, didn't you?" Mal asked, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow.

"But that doesn't mean it won't work. It worked on me," said Carlos.

"Carlos, I actually already thought of that, and I think it's stupid," said Mal. "Like I said, Evie'll let it go when she wants to."

"Are you sure?" asked Carlos. "Mal, I love you, but I also love her. You two... and Jay... are the most important people in my life. I don't want us to remain apart. I want us to be one happy family."

"Well, sometimes happily ever afters are impossible to come by," said Mal. "I mean, the war with CJ, there's an example that some stories don't end happily."

"But here you are, with me, and happy," Carlos said, holding Mal's hand.

"I suppose that's true," Mal smiled.

Mal and Carlos kiss as they embrace each other. Mal was almost tempted to drag him back to her room so this moment can escalate further, but she knew now is not the time.

Suddenly, they heard voices.

"That's a terrible idea."

"It worked last year."

"Audrey hates Mal, remember?"

It was Ally, Jordan, and Freddie. Carlos immediately hides behind the speakers as the three girls made it backstage.

"Hey, Mal," Ally greeted.

"Hey, guys," Mal greeted them.

"Practicing?" asked Jordan.

"What else?" Mal replied. "What about you, Ally? You and Freddie picked a song yet?"

"She wants to hijack Audrey and Lonnie's number so we can all sing together just like last year," said Freddie.

"I may have loved that moment, but this year is not the year," said Mal.

"Uh, it's your final year here," said Ally.

"Doesn't matter. Evie made it clear she's never gonna sing with me so even if we go through with this, she stays out of it," said Mal.

"What exactly is going on with you two?" asked Freddie.

"Maleficent vs. Evil Queen, Generation Z Edition," Mal joked.

"They really hated each other, don't they?" Jordan asked.

"Very," said Mal. "But they started softening up to each other after me and Evie became friends. Well, sort-of friends. It's a strange word on the Isle."

"But she was like your best friend, right?" asked Ally.

"Before we knew the meaning of the term, yes," said Mal. "But things are different now. We may be in Auradon, but we're still villains. That's never gonna change."

"She's scaring me," Ally whispered to Jordan.

"Thanks. I meant to do that," Mal said, having heard Ally.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Uma and Freddie's dorm, Uma was putting together the three pieces of the map, with help from Gil and Ginny.

"Where did Harry even find the last piece?" Ginny wondered.

"I don't know. I haven't asked," said Uma. "Gil, hand me another piece of tape. A long one."

Gil gives Uma a long piece of tape. She uses it to tape the second and third piece together. She had to tape it in the back as well, for maximum safety.

"There. It's finished," said Uma.

"So, when do we start exploring?" asked Gil.

"Summer break," said Uma.

"But do we really have to wait until the end of the year to use _it_?" asked Ginny.

"Like I said, we need to keep a good image," said Uma. "If we execute this in the middle of the school year, Mal will be there to stop us. With any luck, if she goes back to the Isle for bad behavior, we can pull of our plan without problems."

"You actually want Mal out of the way?" Ginny questioned. "Are you really that afraid of her?"

"I'm not afraid of her," said Uma. "I'm just being perceptive. Mal's smarter and more powerful than ever. If anyone can stop us, it's her. But for someone so smart, she's not exactly trying to keep up a good image like us. She's pushing buttons and getting on everyone's nerves. Take Evie, for starters. That rap battle is always music to my ears."

"It just sounded more like yelling than singing," said Gil.

"So, we wait until summer break?" asked Ginny.

"I'll tell Harry right now," said Uma. "Maybe find out where he got the last piece."

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ WAYS TO BE WICKED ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Harry shows up at Arabella's dorm because she called for him. He came through the slightly open door to see Arabella going through her closet and cabinets, looking for something.

"Is something wrong, luv?" asked Harry.

"Remember that torn piece of a map I showed you?" Arabella replied. "Well, it's missing. I was wondering if you can help me find it."

"Actually, luv, I already know where it is," said Harry.

"You do? Really? Where?" asked Arabella.

"That information, luv, I'm afraid I can't share with you," said Harry.

"Why not?" asked Arabella. "Is this is a game, Harry? Some romantic game of find-it?"

Suddenly, Harry locks the door and pushes Arabella towards the wall, holding his hook against her throat.

Arabella fake-laughs nervously and says, "What's the joke, Harry? 'Cause I don't get it."

"No joke, luv. This is me threatening your life," said Harry.

Arabella fake-laughs again, thinking it was a joke, until she saw the evil look in Harry's eye and the creepy grin on his face.

"You stole my map?" Arabella asked.

"That I did, luv," said Harry.

"Okay, stop calling me luv," said Arabella. "Why did you do that?"

"Doesn't matter what I want from it. What matters is that you leave this matter alone," said Harry.

"You've been using me," Arabella realized. "You just wanted that map."

"I'm a pirate. I'm all for treasure," said Harry. "But listen to me carefully, luv. You tell a single soul about this, it'll be your blood or someone else's staining the floor. Understood?"

"I thought what we had was wonderful," said Arabella.

"It was, luv," said Harry. "But there's only one woman my heart yearns for."

"You mean the one who rejected you and broke your heart?" Arabella questioned.

"Let's just say I finally found a way to get through to her," said Harry.

Harry walks away, leaving Arabella stunned and afraid. Harry knocks over a vase from the top of a desk, startling Arabella, before bowing like a gentleman as he closes the door.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ WAYS TO BE WICKED ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Harry heads to the cafeteria to grab some sweets. What he found there, besides a buffet full of sweet treats, is his captain, Uma, munching on a heart-shaped sugar tret. She was waiting for him, as she knew he loved to show up early to the cafeteria to take some of the sweetest treats before the cafeteria becomes full of hungry students.

"There you are," said Uma. "I was looking for you."

"I'm always here for you, my captain," said Harry, bowing to his captain.

"Just so you know, we assembled the map," said Uma. "We leave for the Enchanted Wood first thing tomorrow morning."

"Ah! Finally!" Harry replied, eager for adventure.

"Just one question. Where did you find the last piece?" asked Uma.

"Arabella," Harry answered.

"She had the last peice?" asked Uma, confused.

"A few months ago, she showed me some of her treasures that she brought here from Atlantica," said Harry. "One of them was a map that looked surprisingly familiar. Then it hit me like an anchor. It was the last piece of the map to the Enchanted Wood."

"So, you've been dating her just to steal the map?" asked Uma.

Harry smiled and bowed and said, "Guilty."

"So, you were never interested in Arabella?" asked Uma.

"She's a fine specimen among the seas, but you, Uma, are the only one for me," Harry said flirtatiously, stroking her face with his hook.

Uma smirked as the hook ran smoothly ran down her cheek.

"Loyal to end, aren't you, Harry?" Uma asked, proud of him.

"Always," Harry said.

* * *

It was time for the VKs' final test in Life Skills Without Magic. The final test was baking a pie. To the students' surprise, Carlos was excused from the test by Fairy God Mother and asked to be co-judge of the test. His chocolate cake project submitted last week impressed the entire school staff so much that they made the decision to immediately give Carlos a perfect score on the subject, which meant he no longer needed to take the final test.

"Okay, class. Carlos here will be the one providing the instructions," said Fairy God Mother. "Carlos, if you may?"

Carlos steps behind the teacher's desk.

"So, the only changes I'm making to this test is that you're gonna have to make a pie of my choosing," said Carlos. "Pecan pie."

"What's pecan pie?" asked Big Murph.

"You have under one hour to complete this pie, and you must finish it with perfection," said Carlos. "Near perfection is good enough, but you need at least a B- to pass this test. Otherwise, it's pies and cakes for summer school, but you'll have to be making them."

"Joy," Mal said sarcastically.

Carlos looks at the clock. "Your hour starts... now!"

And so, everyone started. Carlos walked around the room, observing everyone's progress. He had his eye on Jay for the longest time. Jay's the one who wanted to cheat to pass the test and he needed Carlos help, but now Carlos is the one overseeing his test.

"Was this your idea?" Jay whispered.

"No, it was totally unexpected," said Carlos. "The teachers loved my chocolate cake so much that they gave me this position."

"Hooray for you," Jay said half-happily.

"Jay, I got to where I am because I made that cake all by myself. I used my own skills, my own two hands to finish it. I passed the test on my own," said Carlos. "That's what I'm trying to teach you. If you want to pass, give it your best. Just make it fast. Time flies fast, as you know."

"Yeah, it certainly feels like we just came to Auradon yesterday," said Jay.

"Back when things were easier," Evie mumbled.

"Oh, don't start that here, E," said Mal.

"Then don't start with me," Evie replied.

"Oh, you're definitely starting it," Mal snarled.

"Guys, enough," Carlos interrupted them. "No fighting during the test."

Carlos sighs, annoyed, as he faces the wall pinching the bridge of his nose. Mal and Evie both can tell that their feud is taking its toll on Carlos, given that he's a big part of why they're fighting in the first place. The two looked at each other and nodded, agreeing to keep their mouths closed until the test is over, for Carlos' sake.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to use the restroom," said Carlos.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ WAYS TO BE WICKED ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

In the men's restroom, Carlos fills up the sink near to the brim as he relentlessly washes his face with water, trying to keep himself calm. He looks at himself in the mirror to see the sight that horrifies him. The red eyes. He was losing control of his magic again. But what the trigger? Anger? Fear? Insecurity? All he knows is that Mal and Evie's rivalry is driving him nuts, and not in the good way.

"But how can this be? I'm not magic," he said to himself. "Unless... my father wielded magic. But who is he? Mom never told me."

Carlos had to stop talking to himself when the janitor walked. Carlos resumed washing his face in an effort to control his anger. As he did, he wondered about talking to Mal about his magic. She did promise him that she would help him with it.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ WAYS TO BE WICKED ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Jay was working as fast as he can while trying to be careful with the ingredients. After trimming and shaping the dough, he started preheating the oven. He had to make sure the pecans are properly chopped and arranged on the dough. He was beginning to sweat and it was not just because he was standing near the oven. He was nervous. Nervous about failing.

"C'mon, Jay. You can do this," he said to himself in an attempt to motivate himself.

Wiping the sweat off his forehead, he prepares to put the pie crust in the oven. However, when he accidentally burned his finger touching the oven, he dropped his pie plate. Fortunately, he kicked it back up to his hand again. After sighing with relief, he puts the pie plate in the oven.

"Fifteen minutes," said Carlos.

Jay panicked. He was supposed to put the pie into the oven with at least twenty minutes left. He was five minutes too late. An undercooked pie will definitely _not_ help him get the B- he needs to pass and avoid a summer school's worth of baking. All he could do now was increase the temperature. He turned it up from 350 degrees Fahrenheit to 450 degrees Fahrenheit.

Jay chills as he waits for the pie to finish heating up. However, a few minutes later, he smelled something burning.

"Hey, did someone overcook their pies?" Jay asked.

"No, my pie's fine," said Evie.

"As is mine," said Mal.

"And mine," said Big Murph.

"And mine," said Yzla.

"Everyone's pies are fine," said Carlos. "Which means..."

Jay panicked as he opened the oven and took his pie out. It was burning like crazy, he could feel it even though he had mittens. The crust was overheated and the pecans looked too roasted.

"Oops," said Jay.

"Your allowed panic to blind your focus," said Claudine.

"Thanks for your judgment, Judge Frollo," Jay retorted.

"Oh, you did not just say _that_ ," Claudine replied, offended and enraged.

"Nothing's changed, alright," Uma commented.

"Times up!" Carlos said. "Pies out of the oven now!"

Everyone, except Jay, takes their pies out of the ovens. All that was left now was the judging. Carlos and Fairy God Mother taste each pie and then discuss the grades.

Mal gets an B+

Evie gets an A

Freddie gets a B

Uma gets a B-

Harry gets a B-

Gil, for some reason, gets an A-

Ginny gets a B

Yzla gets an A

Claudine gets an A-

Hadie gets a B+

Diego gets a B-

Big Murph gets a B

The last pie to test was Jay's. The Tourney star couldn't deny that he was nervous. His pie was, no doubt, the worst compared to the rest. When Carlos and Fairy God Mother tasted it, they grimaced a bit, which made Jay even more nervous.

"Jay, I'm sorry, but this pie only gets you a C," said Fairy God Mother.

Jay facepalms himself, trying to hide his defeated look.

"But if you want to redeem your grade, you can spare a couple days of spring break to retake the test," Carlos offered.

"Really?" Jay asked, bummed that he would have to stay in school for part of spring break.

"Take it or leave it, Jay. Otherwise, it's summer school for you," said Carlos.

"Lonnie'll be proud of you if you do it," said Evie. "Time to show her the new and improved Jay."

"Fine," Jay gave in. "I'll take it."

"Good," said Fairy God Mother. "Now, I believe you and Jay have a Tourney game to prepare for."

"Let's hit it!" Jay shouted.

* * *

The final bell rings, which means it's time for the Tourney game. Every student in Auradon Prep heads to the Tourney field to watch their Fighting Knights take on the Lost Boys.

Carlos and Jay wave at the crowd as they take to the field. Carlos, however, stopped for a moment when he saw Evie, who was standing right by Jane and Freddie instead of Mal and Lonnie. How is it that she hasn't requested for a dorm transfer, Carlos wondered. He can only hope that Mal reconsiders his idea for the singing contest. Spring break is one day away and he did not want the two of them enjoying time without each other.

"Yo, Carlos!" Jay called. "Let's go!"

Carlos puts his helmet on and gets on the field. The crowd cheered as the Knights played.

Unfortunately, the first half was a disaster. The Lost Boys scored two points, while the Knights scored none. This is thanks in large part to their terrible defense, which was mostly because of Carlos, who seemed like his mind was somewhere else.

"What were you doing out there, Carlos?!" Coach Jenkins yelled.

"I'm sorry, coach. I... lost focus," Carlos said.

"Well, I can't have that on the field. Until your head's 100% in the game, you're gonna have to sit," said Coach Jenkins.

While Coach Jenkins draws up plays for his team, Carlos pulls Jay away for a private talk. He gestures to Mal and Evie, and Jay immediately knew what he meant. He gives the white-haired tech prodigy a look that asked, "Do I have to?" Carlos responded with a look that said, "Yes."

Jay whistles at the crowd. The girls thought he was flirting, but Mal knew that Jay was looking directly at her. She comes down the bleachers and talks to him.

"What do you want?" Mal asked.

"Carlos wanted me to talk to you," said Jay.

"Couldn't this wait until after the game?" Mal replied.

"Yeah, but if he's gonna bring his A-game in the second half, you and Evie need to stop fighting," said Jay. "Carlos told me about this idea he has about you hi-jacking Evie's performance at the contest tonight."

"And I said it was a bad idea. It'll never work," said Mal.

"But you'll never know unless you try," said Jay. "Mal, I was afraid that I was gonna fail the cooking test. But I tried my best. I failed, but at least I tried. You'll never know what'll work with Evie unless you give it a go."

"Jay! C'mon! Time to get back out there!" Coach Jenkins yelled.

"Just a second!" Jay replied. He turns back to Mal and says, "C'mon, Mal. You wanted Carlos to trust you, right? Well, how about doing this for him? Poor guy can't stand all this fighting between you and Evie."

Mal looks at Carlos, whose head was buried in hands, desperately trying to get his worries out of his head.

"I'll do it. For Carlos," Mal agreed.

"That's my girl," Jay. "Well, one of my girls. Girl-space-friends, to be exact..."

"Just get out there, Snake-for-Brains," Mal said, pushing Jay back to the field.

After fifteen minutes of nothing but blocked shots and steals, Carlos is inserted back into the field per Jay's suggestion. Knowing Mal had accepted his idea has made Carlos feel better and now he can play his best. He gets five tackles and three steals in a span of five minutes, resulting in two scores.

The first one by Jay. The second one by Ben.

The crowd goes wild now that the Fighting Knights have tied the score, 2-2.

"Nice shot, Ben!" Carlos said.

"Nice tackle," Ben said.

"Don't celebrate yet," said Chad. "We have twenty-five minutes left."

The Lost Boys have upped their game and neither team could score for the next twenty-four minutes. With only one minute left, the pressure was on both teams to end the game before the 90 minute clock ends.

Carlos tackles a Lost Boy and steals the ball, passing it to Ben. Jay and Carlos duck and jump over projectiles fired at them when they crossed the Kill Zone.

Ben finds an open Chad. Chad shoots the ball, but the Lost Boys' goalkeeper blocks the shot. Carlos dives towards the ball's direction and hits it with his shield. The ball ends up bouncing off the grass and into the net, scoring the third point for the Fighting Knights.

The clock hits 90. The Fighting Knights win, 3-2.

The crowd cheers and the Fighting Knights celebrate as a team. They have clinched the #1 spot in the playoff bracket.

The commentator quickly approaches team captain Ben to interview him.

"How does it feel to be the #1 team this season, your majesty?" He asked the king.

"It feels great!" Ben shouted into the microphone, prompting the crowd to cheer louder.

"How did you feel about Carlos' winning shot? Happy accident, don't you think?" The commentator asked.

Carlos takes the microphone and says, "Who says it was an accident?"

Most of the crowd laughs.

"All I can say is, we can't wait to crush the competition in the playoffs," said Carlos. "But for now, spring break is our chance to, well, take a much-needed break. This has been a crazy season and we need to be well-rested for the first round."

"By the way, Carlos, you were inactive from the field for three-fourths of the season. How were you able to come back from war-caused trauma to play like the beast you were last year?" The commentator asked.

"Well, it's nice to have friends," Carlos said, winking at Mal.

Mal blushed, waved at him, and blew him a kiss.

"Oh, and mister, don't call me _beast_. That's reserved for our captain," said Carlos. "Call me the De-Vil of the Field."

* * *

After all the celebrating, everyone returned to the school for the last big event of the day: the singing contest.

The competition was pretty tight. Uma and Ginny surprisingly impressed everyone with their version of "Give It Up." Freddie and Ally joined Audrey and Lonnie so they can sing "On Top of the World" together. The crowd loved both performances and it was clear that they were the top two of the night... so far. There were only two performances left.

First, Evie. Afterwards, it's Mal.

Evie was backstage, looking at herself in her Magic Mirror. She tried to put her "game face" on, which meant not showing a single sign of anger or worry. That was proving to be difficult. With the crowd chanting her name, she knew she couldn't stay backstage forever. She had to get out there.

"Nervous much?"

It was Ben, who was allowed access backstage. He is the King, after all.

"I'm never nervous to sing for the world," said Evie. "It's just..."

"Mal," Ben guessed. "It's always about Mal."

"Yeah, I know. It's like everything and everyone revolves around her," said Evie. "I really wanted to sing with her again, but..."

"You regret splitting up," Ben guessed.

"I don't know if I can do this, Ben," said Evie. "I mean, I've sung on my own before, but this is different."

"Different as in your head is not in a good place right now," Ben said.

"Things were so much easier when we had nothing to worry about," said Evie. "I'm trying to be positive, Ben, but it's like Mal's darkness is spreading on me."

Ben kisses Evie. Despite being surprised, she kissed him back. Good thing no one was backstage or their relationship is out on the media. It made Evie happy that they could be in their own little world without any worry... besides the inevitability that they will have to tell people one day. But right now, all that matters is that he makes her happy.

"Good luck," said Ben.

Evie stepped forward onto the stage. Grabbing onto the microphone, she takes a deep breath as she waited for the music to start.

The music started, all right, but it wasn't the instrumental for the song she planned to sing. Before she could ask what was going on, Mal walked onto the stage with a microphone of her own.

 **Mal**

 _Every time you miss the beat  
And life pulls you under  
When you need your rhythm back  
Yeah, I'll be your drummer  
No matter where you're comin' from  
I'll see your true colors  
_

 _Oh, ooh, ooh  
Oh, oh, ooh, ooh_

 **Evie**

 _If you come undone, I'll be the one  
To make the beat go on and on and on_

 **Mal**

 _I'll be your A to the Z_  
 _Even if trouble's comin'_  
 _You know I got, I good got it_  
 _You know I got_  
 _I'm your girl_

 _I'll be whatever you need_  
 _Call me and I'll come runnin'_  
 _You know I got, I good got it_  
 _You know I got_  
 _I'm your girl_

 _I'm a little bit sunshine_  
 _I'm a little bit starlight_  
 _Sometimes when my halo slips_  
 _I dance on the wild side_  
 _No matter where you're comin' from_  
 _I know what it feels like_

 _Oh, ooh, ooh_  
 _Oh, oh, ooh, ooh_

 **Mal (Evie)**

 _I'll be your A to the Z_  
 _Even if trouble's comin'_  
 _You know I got, I good got it_  
 _You know I got_  
 _I'm your girl_

 _I'll be whatever you need (whenever you need)_  
 _Call me and I'll come runnin'_  
 _You know I got, I good got it (eh, eh)_  
 _You know I got_  
 _I'm your girl_

 **Mal**

 _And if the road gets long_  
 _I'll be hangin' strong_  
 _Ye-ah, ye-ah, ye-e-e-e-eah_  
 _And if you get lost sometimes_  
 _I'll be your neon sign_  
 _Ye-ah, ye-ah, 'cause I'm your girl_

 **Evie**

 _If you come undone, I'll be the one  
To make the beat go on and on and on_

 **Mal & Evie**

 _Be the one to make the beat go on and on_

 _I'll be your A to the Z_  
 _Even if trouble's comin'_  
 _You know I got, I good got it_  
 _You know I got_  
 _I'm your girl_

 _I'll be whatever you need_  
 _Call me and I'll come runnin'_  
 _You know I got, I good got it_  
 _You know I got_  
 _I'm your girl_

The crowd cheered loudly as both girls smiled and waved. Evie wanted to avoid eye contact, but ended up smiling at her ex-best friend anyway. Mal gives Evie a hug. The daughter of Evil Queen returned the favor. It felt... good.

"Hate me or not, you'll always be my friend," said Mal.

"I guess I can't argue with you there," said Evie.

Ben smiled from backstage.

Carlos, the mastermind behind the change in music, just applauded and blended in with the crowd. He and Jay fist-bump, celebrating the first step to the girls' reconciliation.

* * *

The next morning, Evie woke up only to find Mal's bed empty. Some of Mal's belongings were gone as well. There was a note on the bed, however. It says:

 _Gone with Carlos for Spring Break  
Take care of Jay for us_

Evie wishes she could be mad and rat Mal out for violating the parameters of her agreement with the school, but she was still glowing with happiness from last night. She and Mal won the singing contest and their trophy was just right there on the make-up table. But that wasn't the best part. Singing with Mal on stage made her feel so happy that she almost forgot about their struggle against each other.

Even if the two of them can still like and respect each other in spite of their personal issues with one another, there was still the matter of how she feels about Mal's relationship with Carlos. To say she was "blue" with envy would be an understatement, yet she doesn't understand why envy was in the list of her emotions about Mal and Carlos' love.

Before she could think further, she receives a text message from Ben.

It says: _"Wanna have breakfast at the castle? Mrs. Potts is making apple pie."_

Evie texted back. " _Sure._ "

* * *

Unbeknownst to everyone, Mal and Carlos were in Aphelothia, where they agreed to spend their Spring Break. They had agreed to meet each other at midnight to sneak out of the school and go there using Mal's scooter. They ran out of fuel a few times on the road, but luckily for Mal, Carlos managed to create harmless alternative fuel using recyclable materials and a little bit of chemistry.

Aphelothia is a land that changes climate depending on season. During the summer, it's hot like a desert. During the winter, it snows. During spring, nature was blooming green and the wind is just the right amount of breezy.

"I can see why you wanted to come here," said Mal. "It's wonderful. And the wind in your face..." Mal takes a deep breath, smelling the fresh air. "Oh, yeah."

"It is truly magnificent," said Carlos. "So much to explore, so little time."

"But the best part is that I'm here with you," Mal said, as she clung on to her boyfriend lovingly. "Fourteen days of you and me just frolicking and studying flowers."

"Won't you get bored?" asked Carlos.

"I'm never bored with you," said Mal.

Carlos smiled and then kissed Mal on the cheek. She adjusted herself so his lips would touch hers lips instead. Some of the animals nearby melted at the sight of true love.

After the kiss, the smile on Carlos' face, for some reason, dropped.

"What's wrong, baby?" asked Mal.

"Mal, I know we're here to enjoy our time together alone, but..." Carlos paused.

"You want me to help you control your magic," Mal guessed.

"I think my father was magic, Mal," said Carlos. "I know I promised we would spend Spring Break together, just the two of us..."

"I know," Mal interrupted. "Your magic is only getting worse if left unchecked. Worry not. I'll help you. But first..."

"We enjoy this moment right here right now," Carlos said, smiling again. "I'll set up our picnic."

"And I'll stay here and unpack," said Mal.

While Carlos sets up their picnic, Mal reaches into her bag and pulls out a rolled up piece of paper. But it was no ordinary piece of paper. It was Uma's map of the Enchanted Wood, still taped together. Mal laughed at the memory of stealing right behind her back. Oh, how she wished she could see the look on the sea witch's face when she found out that her key to taking over Auradon is missing.

Mal puts the map back in her bag and takes out her diary. She wasn't able to write down an entry last night due to the midnight meeting with Carlos, but she thought there's no harm in writing one down now. Who says a diary can only be used at night?

After opening the magical lock, she writes down her thoughts.

 _"Dear Diary,_

 _Sorry that I'm seven hours late on writing to you, but I had a bit of a midnight rendezvous with my boyfriend. We're here in Aphelothia, where we planned to spend the entire Spring Break together. Just the two of us. No distractions. No witnesses. Just two people who love each other with all their heart. Well, if there is a distraction, that would be Carlos' magic. Right now, I can only help him control it. But one of these days, I'm gonna have to help him find his father. To be honest, I already know who the father is. I just never told him because I thought it was no big deal. But with the magic he wields, I guess now it's a big deal. But will he be able to handle the truth? His father is more than just some simple magic wielder._

 _Forgetting that, Evie and I have taken the first step to becoming BFFs again. Or BFFFs, as she would prefer. Singing on that stage with her, it felt like old times. And I miss the old times, believe or not. I may love who I am now, even if I am an evil baddy-two-shoes, but there is always a part of me that will be tortured by nostalgia. I don't know how she feels right now about me and Carlos running away together for Spring Break, but one thing's for sure, she and I won't be enemies for long. I kinda miss our rivalry, but I miss our friendship more. I just wish she can find it in her heart to accept my happiness._

 _Oh, and one more thing, I stole Uma's map. Ha! Now she can't take over Auradon with directions. And I made sure to erase the pictures of that map from every phone she and her crew own. If they want Auradon, they'll have to go through me.  
_

 _'Til next time  
\- Mal"_

"Hey, Mal," Carlos called. "Picnic's ready."

Mal magically locks her diary and joins Carlos for their romantic picnic. It consisted of chocolate-flavored treats, strawberry-flavored goodies, and pure strawberries. Mal wasted no time chowing down on the luscious red fruit. Carlos couldn't help but giggle at how ridiculous she looks eating like this. As a bit of payback, Mal chews on a strawberry, and spits the juices at his face.

Soon enough, the two got into a food fight, chucking chocolate and strawberries at each other. In the end, both of them were covered in strawberry icing and chocolate.

"You look great," Carlos joked, laughing.

"And you look berry-tastic," Mal quipped, laughing as well.

"Wanna see how chocolate and strawberry taste like together?" Carlos suggested.

"You read my mind, my Chocolate Snowball," Mal replied.

The two share yet another kiss, in spite of their lips being covered in chocolate and strawberry, but that's excatly what they wanted.

 **Awww. Boy, I am having so much fun writing Marlos moments. I'm only saying this because I cannot express how much fun this story has been. I just hope you're enjoying reading it as well. I know the chapters are long, but an episodic story filled with many characters was bound to affect the length.**

 **Notes:**

 **\- I'm sure Harry using Arabelle was very evil of him, but this is to revisit another critical plot point in his story. His obsessive love for Uma will always affect his decisions, just like when he chose to betray his own sister in "Long Live Evil." I know it doesn't show character development, but it shows just how devoted Harry is to his captain/love interest.**

 **\- Carlos' father is NOT a Disney character. He will be an OC. I don't particularly like using OCs (I suppose you can count Eleanor, but that's just a name I gave to the blonde girl in the wheelchair in the "Ways to be Wicked" part of Descendants 2), but I suppose it wouldn't hurt to try it once in a while. And in case you're going to wonder, no, I will not be exploring the parentage of the other three villain kids. If you've seen the teaser for Descendants 3, you will know why.**

 **\- I know we only spent the final part of the chapter in Aphelothia, but I had no other title for this chapter. Sorry if it was misleading.**

 **"I'm Your Girl" by Dove Cameron and Sofia Carson**


	15. Dabbling with Your Inner Darkness

**SUMMARY: Evie helps Ben with his royal duties as his secret royal girlfriend, but it only makes her more nervous about their relationship and the day they will have to go public with it. Eleanor asks Carlos for a favor regarding something "magical." Uma confronts Mal about the stolen map and challenges her for possession of it.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

 **I'd like to thank the following users for reviewing the previous chapter: DragonEmperor999, EroSlackerMicha, xez2003, Avery, BevieAndHevie4Life, Galvatron II, Quartz Rider, Guest, Yehooohoooo**

 ** _To Avery_: Well, I wanted to try something different.**

 ** _To BevieAndHevie4Life_: Mal and Evie are still in the "baby steps" phase towards being friends, but I appreciate your positivity on their relationship.**

 ** _To Guest_: Before Auradon, Mal was like the big bad girl in charge of the Isle. Her mother ruled the island, but Mal ruled the streets. I just thought it would be fitting if she knew about everyone and everything in the small village.**

 ** _To Yehooohoooo_: It's okay. I understand. Good luck.**

It was the final day of Spring Break. Classes resume the following day.

Mal and Carlos are still in Aphelothia, spending romantic time with each other. For the past two weeks, they've been moving from one place to another, exploring more of the beautiful land. They studies the many different kinds of flowers and even discovered magical ones. One of them, in particular, turn into sparkles and rise up to the night sky to add a new star in the sky. They would even use these flowers to make constellations, like a dragon or a dog or their respective VK logos.

They even found a secret cave entrance that led them to a mine filled with blue crystals. Carlos takes one to use for an experiment back in Auradon Prep, while Mal used her magic to turn them into disco lights to light up the cave like a party. The terms of her agreement with Fairy God Mother said, "Do not use magic within the school premises," and since she's not within school premises, using magic is A-OK.

For their final night, Mal and Carlos set camp on top of a small hill that allows them to look at the beauty of Aphelothia below. They just sat down on the grass, clinging onto each other as the land's majestic breeze soothes their souls and calm their minds.

"This is just perfect," Mal said, leaning on Carlos' shoulder.

"It's too bad it's coming to an end," said Carlos.

"Well, we can come back this summer," said Mal.

"If you're still allowed to come here to Auradon, that is," said Carlos.

"No one makes me be what I don't want to be, you know that," said Mal.

"So, not a single part of you wants to be good again?" Carlos asked.

"That's not what I'm saying," said Mal. "I don't want other people to define me anymore... apart from you, that is."

Mal kisses Carlos on the cheek. Carlos blushed.

"You're quite the enigma, but that's why I love you," Carlos said, kissing Mal on the cheek this time.

"It really makes me happy every time to hear you say those words to me," said Mal.

"I say it because it's true," said Carlos.

"I know, Snowball," said Mal.

Mal kisses Carlos on the lips. She was about to push him down due to her intensity, but he keeps himself simply leaning back by adding some intensity of his own. If you want to date Mal, you need to be as ferocious a kisser as she is.

"It's getting late. We better turn in for the night," Carlos said in between kisses.

"One more thing," said Mal. "I wanna see if you remember what you learned."

Mal stands up and pulls Carlos up on his feet.

"Teleport us down there," said Mal.

"Okay," Carlos said nervously.

"Hey..." Mal kisses Carlos on the cheek. "You can do it."

Carlos holds Mal's hand as he stares at the bottom of the small hill they were standing on. He closes his eyes as he snaps his fingers, making him and Mal disappear in red smoke. He opens his eyes and finds himself and Mal at the bottom.

"You did it," said Mal.

"I did it," Carlos said, feeling less nervous.

"Okay, let's practice moving things with your mind again," said Mal.

Mal points at a nearby rock on the ground. Carlos holds his hand out and takes a deep breath. Red magic emanated from his hand as the rock begins to move by his will. He raises it off the ground and throws it at the nearby lake.

"Getting better," Mal complimented him.

"Thanks to you," said Carlos.

"Remember. The key to controlling your magic is to control your emotions," said Mal. "And controlling your emotions takes steel."

"So, I have to be unfeeling like you?" Carlos asked bluntly.

"I'm simply saying, don't let your emotions get out of control," said Mal. "Like when you see Diego getting too friendly with Jane, try not to let your rage go too far."

"She's my ex and a good of friend of mine. I'm still gonna look out for her," said Carlos.

"Should I be worried?" Mal asked, pretending to pout.

"You were the one who said my love for her was true but just a distraction," Carlos reminded her.

Mal twitched her lips in response. Poor Carlos thinks that the one he truly loves is her. She would tell him the truth if she wanted to ruin her own happiness, but she worked too hard to get to where they are right now.

"Are we still gonna look for my father?" asked Carlos.

"Be patient, Carlos," said Mal. "You have a good life right now. You're back to your normal, dare-de-vil self."

Carlos laughed, amused by Mal's pun.

"Your father just lived his rotten life while you grew up with a horrible mother. If anything, he doesn't deserve you," said Mal. "One day, we'll find out who he is. But until then, enjoy your life. You're happy right now, aren't you?"

"I am," Carlos answered.

"Then don't ruin it for yourself," said Mal. "Besides, you don't see me, Evie, and Jay wondering endlessly about who our other parents are, do you?"

"Only because you all don't have a reason to wonder about them. I do," said Carlos. "But you're right. I was just so scared, I get too eager. If my father, whoever he is, didn't care about me to help my mom raise me, then maybe I don't need him. I have all the family I have."

"Whatever this dark magic is inside you, we can fight it together. I know a thing or two about fighting the dark magic within me," said Mal.

"Do I have to die to conquer it?" Carlos joked.

Mal smirked in amusement. "No, all you need is this..."

Mal kisses Carlos again. He kissed her back, because of course he would. As their beautifully colored hairs danced to the evening breeze, they held on to each other for as long as they want to. Love has certainly become a whole new level of wicked.

* * *

To avoid suspicion, Mal and Carlos return to Auradon Prep separately. Mal appeared to have come from the Isle of the Lost on her scooter, while Carlos took a cab back to the school. Mal had to wait half an hour after Carlos was at school until she could make her move.

As far as the school knows, Mal was spending Spring Break at the Isle of the Doomed, for reasons they prefer not to question about, and Carlos exploring the lands beyond the Great Wall on his own. The only one who knew the truth was Evie, because Mal had left her a note stating exactly where she and Carlos would be spending Spring Break at. Fortunately for the young couple, she chose not to rat them out.

Speaking of Evie, she's the first person Mal wanted to see upon returning to the school. The daughter of Evil Queen was currently signing some papers and talking to someone on her phone.

"Yeah... yeah... yeah, I know. Okay, good. I'll let you know when I'm ready," she said.

Mal knocked on the door. Evie answered. At first sight of her "friend," Evie knew she had to hang up.

"I'll talk to you later," she said on the phone.

"Ben?" Mal guessed.

"You were listening in? Of course, you were," Evie said, knowing Mal all too well in spite being different post-death.

Mal gives Evie a hug, which surprised the blue-haired narcissist. Still, she hugged her back. While they were still far from friends, they left for Spring Break on slightly good terms.

"How was spring break?" asked Evie.

"Magical," Mal answered.

Evie raised an eyebrow, suspecting she meant it literally.

"Hey, the terms of my agreement said that I can't use magic _within_ school premises. It didn't say anything about using them outside" Mal said.

"Loopholes," Evie commented casually. "But then again, I did find a loophole that allowed to attend the Halloween party and the Christmas party. So, fair's fair."

"Says the Fairest of them All," Mal joked.

Both girls laughed. It felt good to act this way around each other, even if they still have issues yet to be resolved.

"How's Carlos?" asked Evie.

"Same as always," Mal answered. "He's happy. And I'm, well..."

"Pregnant?" Evie joked.

"Oh, hell no," Mal said. "I'm just a bit conflicted, I guess. Me dating him, it's tearing us apart. I know I can be a hothead and a jerk, but I didn't want this to happen between us."

"I know, and I understand," said Evie. "You're different now and I guess I still can't accept that. I let my emotions get the better of me."

"You've done a lot of thinking during spring break, haven't you?" Mal guessed.

"My threat still stands, Mal. I'm not taking my eyes off you and Carlos," Evie said, crossing her arms and shooting a serious glare at Mal.

"And there it is," Mal said nonchalantly, punching Evie on the shoulder in a friendly way.

"Carlos loves you and that is the only reason I'm letting this relationships slide," said Evie. "Just don't get any funny ideas. I'm warning you, Mal."

"Okay, mom. Don't get your V-braid in a twist," Mal said jokingly.

"Why do I miss you every time you're gone?" Evie questioned herself.

"'Cause you can't live without me," Mal answered. "Every princess needs a magical friend."

"Who are you then? My Fairy God Mother?" Evie joked.

"Think of me as more of the evil fairy hovering over your shoulder," Mal replied.

"You are such a devil," Evie insulted her playfully.

"No, my boyfriend is a De-Vil," Mal joked.

Both girls laughed together again. Even if the road to reconciliation is a long one, at least their feud has been neutralized, apart from one threat by Evie.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ WAYS TO BE WICKED ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Carlos opens the door to his dorm only to be immediately greeted by his canine companion, Dude. The dog jumped into his owner's arms and licks his face affectionately. Carlos enjoyed it and hated it at the same time. While he's happy to see Dude after two weeks of being away, his face was being covered in dog slobber.

"Missed me, buddy?" asked Carlos.

"Oh, a lot," Dude answered. "Jay's a terrible owner. He forgets to feed me. He forgets to take me for a walk."

"So, who's been taking care of you?" asked Carlos.

"Wheelchair girl," Dude answered.

"Eleanor," Carlos corrected his dog. "I should remember to thank her."

"Hey, don't forget to thank me. I did as much as I could," said Jay.

"No, you didn't," said Dude.

"Yes, I did," Jay argued.

"No, you didn't," Dude repeated.

"Yes, I did."

"No, you didn't."

"Yes, I did."

"No, you didn't."

"Yes, you did," Carlos said.

"No, I didn't," Jay argued absentmindedly.

"You're a terrible friend, Jay," Carlos said jokingly.

Jay realized that he was tricked. Carlos laughed a little. Dude definitely looked amused.

"So, how was your trip?" asked Jay.

"Just wonderful," Carlos answered, staring into space with a dreamy look on his face.

"Ooh, someone looks in love," said Dude. "What's her name?"

"There was no girl, Dude," said Carlos. "I went to Aphelothia. It was so beautiful, I stayed there for _most_ of my trip."

"No girl, huh?" Jay raised an eyebrow, suspicious.

"If I did have a girl, I'd tell you," said Carlos. "I mean, why would I hide something like having a girlfriend a secret from you?"

"Good point," said Jay. "So, are you ready for the playoffs?"

"Most definitely," Carlos said. "By the way, how are things with Lonnie?"

"That sword girl is the reason why he wouldn't take care of me," said Dude.

"It's called love, Dude. I have to be there when she calls for me, but I make time for you too," said Jay.

"Three feedings and one walk in two weeks," Dude counted.

"I changed your newspaper that one time," Jay said.

"I use the toilet, Stephen Hawking," said Dude.

"Who's Stephen Hawking?" asked Jay.

"Someone smarter than you," Dude said truthfully and disrespectfully.

"Okay, that's enough, you two," Carlos interrupted, tired of watching the two bicker. "Dude, I know Jay did a terrible job, but you don't have to be a jerk about it. And Jay, remind me never to leave him in your care."

"I promise I'll do better next time," Jay promised.

"There is no next time, chump," said Dude.

"Okay, I think I prefer it when he didn't talk," said Jay.

"You and me both," Carlos mumbled.

Someone knocked on the door. Jay opens it and sees Eleanor.

"Hi," Eleanor greeted them.

"Hey," Carlos greeted her. "Did you do something with your hair? You look great."

"Thanks," said Eleanor. Her hair is curlier than last time he saw her.

"State your business, blondie," Dude insisted.

"Dude!" Carlos scolded his dog. He looks at Eleanor and says, "Sorry. He watches a lot of TV."

"I came here for you," said Eleanor, looking directly at the white-haired tech prodigy. "I need your help."

* * *

Mal was spray-painting her "Long Live Evil" logo on her locker, because the janitor had wiped it clean during spring break. That janitor better pray he doesn't run into Mal alone, because no one messes with Mal's artwork and gets away with it. Just ask Carlos.

"Yo, Mal!"

Mal stopped when she recognized the voice that called her. It was none other than her #1 rival from the Isle, Uma. She was not happy. Then again, when is she ever happy?

"Hey, Shrimpy," Mal greeted her. "How was spring break?"

"My hair's not shrimpy anymore," Uma reminded her. Apparently, Freddie's Christmas gift worked.

"I don't care," said Mal.

"You stole my map," said Uma.

"What map?" Mal pretend to be innocent. She then immediately drops the act. "Oh, you mean the map that leads to that special something underneath the Enchanted Wood. Sorry about that."

"I want it back," Uma growled.

"No, you can't," said Mal.

"I found it. It's mine," said Uma.

"Uma, stop and listen to me," Mal insisted.

Uma draws a sword and points it directly at Mal's face. How lucky were they that no one is nearby watching them?

"We really need to put security on those swords," Mal commented.

"Give me the map," Uma repeated.

Mal grabs the sword with her hand and bends it like it was nothing. This shocked Uma, who is now holding a bendy sword.

"How did you..."

"I may not be allowed to use magic, but I can't help it if my magic is affecting my physiology," said Mal.

Mal swipes the sword from Uma and throws it away.

"Listen very closely, Shrimpy. I know you just came here to Auradon Prep to save yourself from my rule on the Isle, but plotting evil schemes is a waste of your time," said Mal. "Every villain kid who comes here wants to change themselves. To be better people. Evie did. Jay did. Carlos did. Freddie did. The Anti-Heroes did. But not you and your crew? Well, except for Gil, but you get the point."

"I did tell you that it's not over between us," said Uma.

"Look, I may be the last person on this planet to talk to you about this, but you have got to stop living in the past and focus on the future," said Mal. "I'm skeptical if there's any good in you, but I know you have potential."

"I thought we were way past the reaching-through-me part," Uma replied bitterly.

"Maybe, but I'm not gonna let you squander this opportunity," said Mal. "I know you, Harry, and Ginny have just been pretending to be sweet angels... well, rotten sweet angels... but this is your one chance to turn your life around."

"What have you been doing this spring break?" Uma asked, wondering where this nice and considerate Mal came from.

"I'm being reasonable here, Uma. I came back here with the intent to make things better for myself. I suggest you do the same for yourself and for your crew, unless you want me to tell everyone about the map," said Mal.

"Okay, I really don't understand you," Uma said, feeling utterly confused.

"And you never will," Mal said with a smirk.

* * *

Meanwhile, Evie had arrived at Ben's office at Beast Castle to give him the papers she signed. He wasn't here, however. So, she went to see his parents, who were currently in the library planning their next cruise.

"Hey, Evie," Belle greeted.

"Hey, your majesties," Evie greeted them politely.

"I assume you're here to see Ben," Beast guessed. "He had received an emergency call from Auradon City's orphanage. He had to leave."

"Well, I'll just wait for him here," said Evie.

"Want some tea, dear?" Belle offered.

"Sure," said Evie.

Belle turns to her husband and asks, "Adam, can you give us ladies the room?"

"As you wish," Beast replied.

Beast kisses his wife before leaving the library, leaving Evie and Belle alone. Belle pours Evie a cup of tea.

"So, why did you need to talk to me alone?" asked Evie.

"Let's just say I am aware of your little _thing_ with my son," Belle said.

Evie almost choked on her drink, surprised that Ben's mother knew about her little secret.

"And I just want to say that I approve," said Belle.

"You... You do?" asked Evie, surprised.

"I can see how happy Ben is when he's around you, and I can see how happy you are when you're around him," said Belle.

"So, no warnings? No threats if I ever hurt him?" asked Evie.

"That's for my husband to give out, but he doesn't know," said Belle. "The threats and warnings are exactly why."

"Look, Ms. Belle, I don't know why this is happening myself, but like you said, Ben makes me happy," said Evie. "I'm still getting over a bad breakup, but being with Ben is helping me move on. Plus, I just really want to help him."

"And I appreciate your generosity," said Belle. "But you are aware that you're gonna have to be present in his next meeting with the other world leaders, right? That would raise plenty of eyebrows."

"Only if no one says a word outside of the meeting," Evie said through her teeth.

"That's why I insist you take someone else with you. That way, it would seem like the King is asking for representatives instead of bringing in his new girlfriend," said Belle.

" _Girlfriend_ may be a strong word," said Evie. "I'm just a councilor representing the Isle of the Lost."

"But you have the heart of a queen, I can tell," said Belle.

"Time'll tell," said Evie.

"How about now?"

That response came from Ben, who had entered through the library door, smiling at the daughter of Evil Queen.

"I had to leave early. Aurora wanted to push the meeting early," Ben explained.

"At least Queen Leah isn't representing Auroria this time," Evie said with relief.

"Don't worry. I'll be there with you," said Ben, holding Evie's hand. "And, of course, whoever you're bringing. Mom told me that it was advisable."

"Does Mal really have to be in the meeting?" Evie asked.

"She's the Isle's Queen, therefore she's allowed to represent them in a meeting," said Ben.

"You never did that with Maleficent," Evie pointed out.

"That was before my first proclamation," said Ben. "I know you and Mal are at odds with one another, but maybe if you two can act professional around each other, things'll be better for all of us."

"For you, I can act like a princess," Evie replied, wrapping her fingers around Ben's.

"You never have trouble with that," Ben complimented her.

Evie blushed and looked away for a few seconds. Belle couldn't help but giggle. It's so nice that her son found someone with a good heart and a great smile.

* * *

In Eleanor's dorm, Eleanor was smashing a small glass case with a hammer. Carlos flinched with each bang of the hammer. As soon as Eleanor was finished smashing the case, she put down the hammer and takes a few deep breaths.

"Okay, this is a side of you I've never seen," Carlos said frankly.

"Sorry. I was just a little frustrated," said Eleanor.

"So, what exactly do you need from me?" asked Carlos.

Eleanor answers with a question. "You've discovered how to use technology to manipulate magic, right?"

"Magic is just an unexplained form of science. I can tap into it, yes," Carlos answered.

"Well, I need you to build me a box that will contain something magical and negate its powers from the inside," said Eleanor.

"Why?" asked Carlos.

Eleanor rolls her chair closer to Carlos and asks him to come closer so she can speak very clearly to him.

"I have a secret," said Eleanor.

"What?" asked Carlos.

Eleanor takes off her necklace and holds it right in front of Carlos.

"It's magical," said Eleanor. "My mother gave it to me."

"And your mother is magical," Carlos guessed.

"But I can't control it," said Eleanor. "It's power, it's overwhelming. I'm surprised I even keep it close to me, like, around my neck."

"So, you want me to keep it contained so it can never be used again?" Carlos asked.

Eleanor nodded yes.

"Why not ask Fairy God Mother or Merlin or Mal?" asked Carlos. "Why come to me? I'm not magical."

"Because you're the only one I can trust," said Eleanor. "Before she died, my mother told me never to tell anyone the truth about necklace. But now, I need to reach out to someone. Merlin and Fairy God Mother would just try to keep it away from me. Mal... who knows what she could do with this? I need you, Carlos."

"Okay, I'll see what I can do," said Carlos.

"You're a true friend, Carlos," said Eleanor.

"Careful. Evie might sue you for calling me that," Carlos joked.

* * *

Mal and the all-girls R.O.A.R. team, minus Uma and Ginny, are practicing the amphitheater. Mal invents a new practice called "Eliminate the Captain." All swordswomen have to tap out their captain. Four against one.

"Don't hold back," said Mal. "Keep a grip tight on your swords. Don't come at me one at a time. Strategize."

Mal stands in the middle of the circle with all her teammates surrounding her. She puts on her helmet, draws her sword, and gets into her battle stance.

"Now!" Mal signaled.

Half spread out while half go after her. Mal fought the two of them at the same time, blocking their strikes and blocking their attempts to tap her out with their swords. She disarms all two of them with one move and taps all of them out in time to react to the attack of the next two.

She ducks under one's swing, which accidentally knocked the sword out of the other swordswoman's hand.

That left one more teammate against her. Claudine.

Mal taunts her with the "come at me" gesture. Claudine did exactly that. Mal and Claudine exchange swings. Mal flips from one side to the other and strikes low. Claudine managed to block the swing, but couldn't dodge Mal's leg, which hit her own. With one knee on the ground, Mal spins and swings left and right. Getting back on her feet, she strikes hard and fast.

"Eyes on your opponent, not the sword," said Mal.

After overwhelming Claudine with a series of quick swings, Mal spins and strikes again, knocking the sword off Claudine's hand. She ends the sparring session by tapping the daughter of Judge Frollo on the neck.

"Like I said, eyes on me, not my weapon," said Mal.

"How does that help?" asked Claudine.

"Focusing on the weapon means your opponent can find an opening. If you focus on your opponent, you can anticipate her every move," said Mal. "Your weapon is just a tool. You yourself are the weapon..."

When Mal saw Uma standing by the doorway, she decided it was time to stop training.

"That's it for today," she said.

All the girls leave the amphitheater, except for Mal. She was waiting for Uma to come in. When all the girls left, Uma walks in, along with a "friend." Freddie. She was holding a bag of chips and a bottle of apple juice in her hand, as if she was going to movies or something.

"What are you doing with her?" Mal asked the voodoo magician.

"She said she wanted to fight you. I wanted to watch," said Freddie.

Mal faces Uma and asks, "You want to fight me?"

Mal started laughing evilly. What makes her evil laugh scary is that it was not over-the-top, it is that it is simply her own signature chuckle mixed with subtle insanity and not-so-subtle malevolence.

"If you have a death wish, I might as well start digging a grave," Mal said to Uma.

"You and me for what I want," said Uma.

"What is it exactly do you want?" asked Freddie.

"That's my business, Freddie," Uma said while keeping her eyes directed towards Mal.

"You really don't want to do this again, Shrimpy," said Mal.

"Uh, her hair doesn't smell anymore," Freddie pointed out.

"I don't care," Mal said again.

"Since when do you back down from a challenge, Mal?" Uma asked angrily.

"I'm backing down because it's pointless," said Mal. "Sure, I would love to humiliate you again just like I did last year, but, again, it's pointless. Besides, like I said, you don't need what you think you need."

"Don't tell me what I need," Uma growled.

"Harry," Mal said suddenly. "He broke Arabella's heart for you. Doesn't that tell you anything?"

"What I need from you is something he also needs," said Uma.

"Maybe, but he needs you more than anything," said Mal. "It's gross, but it's love. Well, more like an obsession, but it is a lot like love."

"The way he touches her face... sizzle, sizzle," Freddie commented.

Uma glares at Freddie. The latter just silenced herself for her roommate's sake, not her own.

"Unless you want to practice, get out of here," Mal said.

"Then let's get started," said Uma.

Uma draws her sword and points it at Mal. It's clear that the daughter of Ursula is not gonna back down unless the daughter of Maleficent accepts the challenge.

"How about we make this fair?" Mal suggested. "Two swords for you, no swords for me."

Mal gives her own sword to Uma.

"Uh, how is this fair?" asked Freddie.

Mal silences Freddie by simply raising her hand. The voodoo magician decides it's best not to speak again and leave the two rivals to their business.

Mal faces Uma again and says, "If I take your sword and beat you, you will not challenge me again. But if you can beat me with at least one sword, then you can have what you want."

"Fair enough," said Uma.

Mal and Uma step into the circle. Freddie leans back on the wall and eats her chips, preparing to enjoy the show.

"You're an idiot, Mal," Uma insulted her opponent.

"Take your first swing and we'll see who's the idiot," Mal dared her.

Uma takes the first swing, but Mal simply leans back to avoid the blade. Uma takes another swing, but Mal dodges it by leaning far to the left. Uma swings both swords, but Mal avoids getting sliced with a flip. She follows this by kicking Uma in the thigh. Mal thrusts her foot up and hits Uma's left hand, kicking her sword into her own hand.

"I like this," Freddie commented.

Mal and Uma started swinging their swords at each other. Remembering their previous battle, Uma had to be stronger and faster, and that's what she's trying to do. Mal was taking it easy, toying with her opponent like last time. She tumbles to the left, causing Uma to stumble forward aimlessly when she tried to swing. Mal quickly kicks Uma in the back, knocking her to the edge of the circle.

"Go Mal," Freddie cheered in average volume.

Uma glares at Freddie again. The daughter of Dr. Facilier just proceeds in eating her chips and drinking her juice.

"Hey, Uma. Eyes on your opponent," Mal said, drawing Uma's attention.

Mal spins and kicks Uma on the hip, knocking her down. Uma drops her sword upon making impact with the floor. Mal taps Uma in the neck with her sword, daring her to try and continue fighting. She didn't.

"Like I said, pointless," said Mal.

Uma smacks the sword away from Mal and walks away like a sore loser.

"Uma," Mal called.

Uma stopped walking, but she didn't turn around. Whatever the purple-haired sorceress was gonna say, Uma was gonna walk away regardless.

"Don't waste your life," said Mal.

Uma just leaves. Freddie, meanwhile, applauds. Mal takes a bow, responding to Freddie's praise.

* * *

Audrey, Chad, Jane, Lonnie, and Doug are currently gathered outside the school for a private discussion.

"Okay, guys, spring break is over and it's time to get serious," said Audrey.

"About what exactly?" asked Lonnie. "Well, besides Chad, I mean."

"Hey, don't talk to my boyfriend like that," Audrey responded.

"Um, Audrey? The topic of this meeting?" asked Doug.

"It's about Mal," said Audrey.

"Let me guess. You want to start a rally that'll force Ben to kick her out of Auradon?" Lonnie asked sarcastically.

"No," said Audrey. "There's only three months left until the school year ends. Three months until Ben and Fairy God Mother decide whether or not she is allowed to step foot in Auradon whenever she wants in the future."

"Well, it's kinda fair," said Jane. "I mean, this is a second chance for Mal."

"I think what Audrey is saying is that we require fairer judgment for the decision of letting Mal come here to Auradon willingly," said Chad.

"You read my mind, handsome," Audrey said, smiling at her boyfriend.

"I know you, baby," said Chad.

Audrey and Chad make out, which disgusts Lonnie, Jane, and Doug.

Lonnie snaps her fingers and says, "So, uh, how are we gonna be able to judge Mal?"

"I have a way."

Those words came from Evie, who had just showed up having heard their private conversation.

"Hey, Evie," Jane greeted. "Shouldn't you be at the castle? Ben said you were helping him with the next meeting."

"Yes, but I have something else I want to add to the meeting," said Evie. "You guys said you want the school to be part of the decision of exonerating Mal for her crimes. I have just the perfect solution. A poll."

"You mean, we get to vote whether or not Mal is banished forever or not?" Doug asked.

"I was gonna go with a petition, but that actually sounds like a good idea," said Audrey.

"Hands up if you agree," said Evie.

Audrey, Chad, Jane, and Doug raised their hands. Lonnie, however, kept her hand down.

"This seems unfair," said Lonnie. "And how could you, Evie? Mal is your friend. You've seen how she's been behaving since she got back. I know she's not your favorite person right now, but this idea is basically just an attempt to deliberately banish her."

"Like Audrey said, we deserve to have a say on this matter," said Evie. "I'll pitch my idea to Ben and see if he'll approve."

"Good luck," said Doug.

"Don't need it," Evie said vainly.

* * *

After school, Mal, Evie, and Ben arrived at Beast Castle's courtroom for the meeting. All the world leaders from Cinderella and Prince Charming of Cinderellasburg to Queen Elsa of Arendelle were present, as well as Fairy God Mother.

"Councilor Evie! Not that we're not happy to see you, but what are you doing here?" Aurora asked.

"I'm here strictly on the king's behalf," Evie said professionally.

"I don't mean to be critical, but why is Queen Mal not wearing a formal gown?" asked Cinderella.

"I wear whatever I want," said Mal, who is sporting her favorite purple leather jacket.

Mal sits down and puts her feet up on the table, chewing strawberry-flavored bubble gum as well. No one dared to question her because of the glare she shot at the one person who dared to question her, King Philip.

"Now that we're all here, let's call this meeting to order," said King Ben. "Today's topic: inviting more of the poor citizens of the Isle of the Lost here to Auradon."

"Quite the risk you're taking, Ben," said Jasmine.

"But the right one, in my opinion," said Elsa. "According to Queen Mal, the improvements made to the Isle of the Lost have improved the personalities of many of its citizens."

"And made the not-so-evil ones even happier," Mal added.

"Just thinking about the poor children who are forced to suffer, it dreads me," said Ariel.

"That is why we are here," said Ben. "When I first wore this crown, I made it my duty not just to keep the citizens our fair land happy but to improve the lives of the poor people on the Isle of the Lost."

"You have no idea how much suffering we had to endure," Mal said.

"Which proves my point," said Ben.

"Pardon me for asking this, but how is the progress with the current villain kids in Auradon Prep?" asked King Arthur.

Fairy God Mother was about to answer, but Mal beat her to it.

"Claudine Frollo became P.R.O. of the Student Council and a part of the Women's R.O.A.R. Squad. Yzla and Big Murph have become the good versions of Yzma and Kronk. Diego is dating the daughter of Fairy God Mother. Hadie is the Vice President of the Ministry Group. Uma is still a whiny, angry baby. Harry just broke up with Arabella in a very hurtful way. Ginny's personality still can't match her new hairdo. And Gil is a happy doofus who actually likes it here."

Nobody moved or said a word for a while. They just blinked.

"You're welcome," Mal said sarcastically as she blew a bubble.

"Well, um... as you can tell from Queen Mal's rather unique perspective," Ben said in an awkwardly professional matter. "The Villain Kid Program may have its downsides, but it has found way more success than expected."

"And what of young Dizzy Tremaine?" asked Cinderella.

"Oh, she's just a little ray of sunshine. She's making a lot of friends and a lot of money with her in-school jewelry business," Mal answered bluntly.

"Once again, thank you for your masterful insight, Queen Mal," Evie said half-sarcastically, trying to remain professional.

"No problem, E," Mal replied.

"So, how do we handle this situation?" asked Rapunzel. "Do we take a vote or start another program?"

"Councilor Evie here actually pitched me an idea of her own," said Ben.

"I did?" Evie whispered with shock. Remembering that people are listening, "Uh, I mean... of course, I did."

"Well, let's hear it," said Eugene.

Evie starts to think. She tried to remain looking professional as she fiddled with her digits and thought hard. Ben puts a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Mal winked at her, which is her own way of motivating her.

"We, um, start the progress by inviting the poorest families who have benefited the most from the Isle's change here to this great land," Evie suggested. "The Villain Kid Program will be continuously managed by myself, Queen Mal, and our closest friends Jay and Carlos. We allow the changes of the Isle of the Lost to help its citizens learn goodness on their own in order to prepare them for a new life."

"I suppose that's a good way to start," said Elsa.

Mal blows another bubble and says, "I agree. There are families that seem more like dying street rats instead of everyday troublemakers. They live like the people here, except in a poorer environment."

"All in favor?" asked Ben.

Everyone raised their hands.

"Then that's settled," said Ben. "Thank you for your wonderful idea, Councilor Evie."

"All in a day's work," Evie replied, smiling at Ben but trying not to look in love.

Mal rolled her eyes. Everyone in the room was oblivious to what was really going on between her ex-best friend and her ex-fiance.

"So, unless anyone wants to protest," said Ben. "This meeting is..."

"Wait," Evie interrupted. "Pardon for my interruption, my king, but I would like to insert another topic of discussion for this meeting. It concerns Queen Mal of the Isle."

Mal's latest bubble literally bursts due to subtle shock from what she heard come out of Evie's mouth.

Evie continued. "Some of the students in Auradon Prep are concerned about letting the school's Headmistress and our beloved King be the only ones to decide whether or not Mal will still be welcomed here after her Senior Year education has been completed."

"You are saying that the common folk should have a saying in this matter," Elsa guessed.

"The students of Auradon Prep, to be precise," said Evie. "That is why I am considering an online vote to decide Mal's fate after the scholastic year has passed. All I need is our King's approval. He does attend the school himself, after all."

"Why do you think this is decision should be considered, Councilor Evie?" asked Snow White. "No offense, but the rap battle you two engaged in a few weeks ago doesn't exactly help make this a balanced motion."

"For centuries, the biggest decisions have always been determined by those of the higher power. The people of the lower class have a right to speak their mind on any matter," said Evie.

"Say no more, councilor. I approve of this notion," said Ben.

Everyone looks at Ben questioningly.

"Mal's crimes against the common people of Auradon are the reason for her banishment," Ben mentioned. "It is only fitting that the people are the ones tasked with deciding if she is to be welcomed to our land should she desire to visit again. My mother always told me that a good leader puts his people first. So, it shall be the people's choice."

"I shall post the poll on GraceBook, InstaRoyal, and Tweeter immediately," aid Evie. "Voting begins the day before the final day of the school year."

Mal had to keep her fire magic under control, because her fingertips were starting to flame up from the rage she is feeling right now.

"Meeting adjourned," Ben declared.

All the leaders left the room, except for Ben and Evie. They needed a moment alone to discuss about what just happened at the meeting. Mal spied on and listened to them from the slightly open door.

"Seems to me like you got the makings of a good leader," Ben complimented.

"Well, I've been practicing royalty stuff since I was 3," said Evie. "Of course, the books here in Auradon about royalty are a hundred times more helpful than on the Isle."

"Are you sure you want to do this to Mal?" Ben asked. "I know you two are still on the building bridges part, but this doesn't exact

"Leaders put the people ahead of their own, remember?" Evie reminded him.

"I'm just worried. Mal hasn't exactly on her best behavior all year. It scares me to think that this vote has already ended even before it began," said Ben.

"Am I sensing something more than just worry for Mal here?" Evie asked suspiciously.

"Evie, whether I have feelings for Mal or not, I will always care about her. I will always want what's best for her, no matter what happened in the past," said Ben.

"You agreed to this, didn't you?" Evie reminded him.

"And I do believe it's the best choice, from the people's perspective," said Ben. "Personally, I'm a little on edge about this."

"Hey, let's worry about it when the time comes," Evie said as she affectionately held Ben's hand. "Until then, we're all alone, aren't we?"

Ben smiled as Evie leaned in for a kiss. He happily accepted it. The two have decided not to worry about their future and focus on the present. They have deep, sincere feelings for each other and they want to let each other know just how deep and sincere their feelings for each other are.

"Well, if you'll excuse, I gotta get started on the poll," said Evie. "It won't be long until Snow White releases this to the press."

"She's fast with her words, so you gotta be faster with your fingers," said Ben.

Evie kisses Ben on the cheek and then leaves he room. As soon as she closed the door, a gloved fist hits her in the face. The gloved fist belonged to none other than Mal, who had subtle anger on her face. Then again, she's always been subtle with her emotional expressions since her "death."

"I thought we were friends again, Evie, or at least starting to become friends again," Mal said.

"I did what's necessary. You of all people should know that," said Evie.

Mal's fist shakes, urging to just throw it at Evie's face again. But she didn't. She uncurled her fingers and breathed calmly.

"Pray Carlos doesn't ask you for your ring back," said Mal.

As Mal walked away, Evie looked at the ruby ring that was made for her/given to her by Carlos. Snow White will obviously tell all of Auradon that it was the daughter of Evil Queen who came up with the idea to use a poll to determine Mal's post-Senior-Year fate. And since Carlos is the boyfriend of the purple-haired sorceress, it is no question that he will not be content with this decision of hers.

* * *

In Eleanor's dorm, the paraplegic blonde was currently watching the Auradon News Network while eating porridge that she made herself. She heard a knock on the door, so she answered. It was Carlos, holding a small metal box in his hand.

"Well, here it is. An anti-magic cube made of lightweight platinum," said Carlos.

"Awesome. You can set it down my desk," said Eleanor.

Carlos puts the cube down on Eleanor's study desk.

"You sure your roommate won't find this?" asked Carlos.

"I'm better at hiding things than you can imagine," said Eleanor. "Arabella hasn't found one single thing I've hidden from her, not even by accident."

"Well, I guess I should leave you to..."

Carlos stopped talking when he saw Snow White reporting on TV with a picture of Evie shown on screen.

 _"... Councilor Evie of the Isle of the Lost has constructed a poll in three separate websites where the students of Auradon Prep can vote on if Queen Mal can come to our fair land whenever she wants or if she must remain on the Isle of the Lost forever. King Ben himself approved of this decision..."_

"Whoa. Evie is sure pulling out the big guns on this one," Eleanor commented. "What do you think, Car..."

Eleanor stopped when she saw Carlos' reaction to this. He was more than just not happy. He seemed... angry? That's strange. She couldn't help but notice a glint of red in his eye.

"Are you okay, Carlos?" Eleanor asked.

"I'm fine," Carlos lied. "I, uh, have to go talk to a friend. If anything's wrong with the cube, let me know."

Carlos stormed out of the room. While Eleanor felt worried about him, she had to do what she needed to do immediately. After locking the door, she uses her magic to move the wardrobe in order to access the secret hatch on the wall that was hidden by the wardrobe. Inside the secret hatch is a shoe box. Inside the shoe box was a green and purple lizard. The Mistress of Evil herself, Maleficent. Eleanor had found her some time after her escape during Friday the 13th and kept her hidden from everyone.

Eleanor opens Carlos' anti-magic box and places Maleficent inside. She immediately shuts it and makes the shoe box disappear with the snap of a finger.

"Mal can never know," said Eleanor.

* * *

Uma returned to the the amphitheater to see Harry sparring with Jay. Team captain Lonnie was observing them. R.O.A.R. season was a month away and they needed to practice as much as they can. After the Tourney playoffs are over, it will be time for the boys and girls of the school to raise their swords and fight for the school's honor.

"Good footwork, Harry," said Lonnie.

As if to prove it, Harry kicks Jay on the leg after performing a spin move.

"Impressed, captain?" Harry asked with a smile.

The two kept on swinging until Jay ducked under Harry's blade, tumbled to his right, and tapped Harry out.

"But you need to work on keeping up your momentum even if you miss," said Jay.

"He's right, Harry. Even if your opponent executes a cleverly strategized move, you have to keep your head straight and be ready to counter," said Lonnie.

"Like he needs lessons on how to sword-fight," said Uma.

All eyes were on Uma, who just playfully waved at them.

"Mind if I borrow my first mate?" asked Uma.

"He's all yours," said Jay.

Jay whispers a romantic joke to Lonnie about Uma and Harry and she giggles. Harry heads outside with his captain. She looked troubled, he would wait for her to tell him.

"How's retrievin' the map?" Harry asked.

"A failure," Uma answered. "Looks like we won't be going to the Enchanted Wood any time soon."

"We'll get it back. Maybe if you let me take a crack at it," said Harry, holding up his hook in eagerness.

"No, not yet," said Uma. "I came here to ask you if... maybe you want to head into the city with me this weekend?"

"For what? Supplies for our mission?" Harry asked.

"No, I meant like one of those random strolls between two people like on TV," said Uma.

"This isn't... a date, is it?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow and smiling a smirk.

Harry runs his hair through Uma's aqua-colored braids. She just smiled at him with desire in her eyes. It's these kind of moments that remind her how much Harry means to her. She just never told him how much he meant to her. Now was her opportunity.

"I'm not saying that it's a date," Uma said with a sly tone. "But if it was, what do you say?"

"I say, aye," Harry answered.

Uma removes Harry's hook from her hair and simply puts her pinky around it as they walk the halls together, as if she needed to practice for the weekend.

* * *

Evie was about to return to her dorm when a certain friend of hers confronted her. Carlos walks her way with an unhappy look on his face, which worries Evie. She had expected this, but arriving at the moment made her very nervous.

"I told you that I love her. I showed you that I love her. Yet, you do this?" Carlos questioned her.

"This is bigger than you, Carlos," said Evie. "Need I remind you that over a hundred graves were dug last year because of Mal? She can't just be forgiven just like that."

"You would rob her of happiness. How does that make you better against her?" Carlos questioned. "And don't say that you're doing this for the people, Evie. I know you. You're not wearing the face of someone who did this out of selflessness. You're wearing the face of a person hellbent on achieving her vendetta."

"And even if this was a personal vendetta, Carlos, I'm doing this kingdom a favor," said Evie. "Besides, Ben approved it. He thinks it's the right choice."

"So, this is about Ben?" Carlos questioned. "I know you like him, E, but sucking up to him is not very queen-like."

"Excuse me?" Evie reacted, offended.

"Evie, I do believe you have the makings of a great queen, I really do, but letting your personal feelings get in the way is not gonna help you crawl your way to the top," said Carlos.

"Are you implying I'm trying to take over Auradon?" Evie accused.

"No, I'm merely implying that this poll is just a method to get rid of Mal," Carlos said with a strident tone in his voice. "And that maybe you think this'll help you get on Ben's good side."

"This doesn't sound like you, Carlos," Evie said, confused and worried.

"Well, you don't sound like you either. I guess we both changed," Carlos said, still sounding uncharacteristically aggressive.

Carlos' eyes twinkled red, and Evie gasped with shock. Carlos, however, was too focused on Evie's stunt to even notice her sudden gasping.

"Mal told me to stay out of her little quarrel with you, but I cannot just stand by and watch you try to tear her life down like some... evil queen," said Carlos.

Evie gasped again, shocked and offended. Where is all this coming from, she wondered.

Before she could ask, Carlos leaves. Evie can only wonder what is wrong with him. It is understandable that he would be sort of angry at her for making a decision that will surely send Mal back to the Isle for good, but she did not expect such hostility from him. The red glow in his eyes was a literal red flag. Evie can only guess that whatever it was, it's gotta be why Carlos is uncharacteristically mean towards her.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ WAYS TO BE WICKED ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Mal was lying down on her bed tossing her empty thermos up and down in the air. The thermos was filled with her favorite sweet and sour strawberry cider just five minutes ago. Now, it was empty. So, Mal has nothing to do but lie down and play with the empty container while listening to the Auradon News Network report about her future in Auradon.

There was a knock on the door. Despite the mild headache, Mal stands up and opens the door. She sees Carlos.

Before she could say a word, Carlos leans forward and kisses her on the lips. He kicks the door shut and locks it as he kisses Mal non-stop. Mal puts her arms around Carlos, embracing him to deepen the kiss. She begins pulling him with her, until she landed on her bed with him on top of her.

"Not that I don't enjoy this, but why?" Mal asked, curious why her boyfriend just kissed her at first sight.

"Because I love you," Carlos answered. "And I don't want to lose you."

Mal smirked. The poll determining her fate, that's what this is about. She didn't care. She needed this moment.

The two just keep on kissing, as if nothing else mattered. Because that is what Carlos wanted to feel right now. No problems. No worries. Just him and Mal.

* * *

After exchanging glares with Evie before bed, Mal picks up her diary and writes down her thoughts about today.

 _"Dear Diary,_

 _First day back after spring break and it is, as one would expect, a messy disaster. That messy disaster was caused by none other than my favorite blue-haired idiotic genius. One minute, we were hugging each other like best friends, and the next she, out of nowhere, decides to let the school decide on whether or not I am welcomed in Auradon. The nerve of her. I knew she's still in a dark place, but this is getting out of control. I knew it's up to her whether or not she would be okay with me and Snowball, but to do this right after a friendly welcome back greeting, oh, I wish I could burn her entire wardrobe right now. What has she been doing this spring break? Plotting revenge? Trying to make me pay for pulling that stunt at the singing contest?_

 _To be honest, I haven't really given much thought about what would happen to me after Senior Year is over. I was just so happy to finally have Carlos back in my life, as my boyfriend even, that I forgot that my time here is limited. Now I wish he and I just stayed in Aphelothia where the two of us can just live happily ever after. Sadly, happily ever afters just aren't for people like me. What was I thinking? Well, you know me. I focus on what I want and getting what I want. I haven't exactly been a good girl all, but that's because I don't want to be. Not all the way, at least._

 _No string on me. And yeah, I just quoted Pinnochio. I don't want anyone trying strings on me and making me do what I don't want to do. I wanna be me. I wanna be me around Carlos. Being me makes me happy. Sort of. I know that it doesn't help the kids in this school vote for me to stay here in Auradon, but I only half-care about that. Still, school doesn't last forever. When the day comes, I'll have to say goodbye to my friends, my ex-friends, and, worst of all, Carlos._

 _One day at a time, I guess._

 _'Til next time  
\- Mal"_

 **That was a long one. Longer than I wanted it to be. But I hope you like it.**

 **Side notes:**

 **\- I know Mal and Evie's rivalry going from fading to heating up again was sudden, but this was to remind you that they're still far from friends. I may be riding this plot point a little too long, but I didn't want to waste exploring Evie's dark side. She's always been leaning more towards the good girl in the movies and books, so it's interesting to dive into the other side of her. But if that's too dark for you, remember this saying, "Things get worse before they get better."**

 **\- I thought it's time to tell you that the number of chapters for this story is 23, much like the number of episodes for one season in some TV shows. The reason I'm telling you this is because I'm sure you're all anxious to find out more about Carlos' magic and who his father is. The "who is the father" mystery will be revealed by the end of this story.**


	16. Meet the Parents

**SUMMARY: Lonnie visits her home in the Northern Wei and wants Jay to come with her. Uma and Harry go out on their first date. Carlos refuses to talk to Mal unless she makes an effort to repair her friendship with Evie.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

 **I'd like to thank the following users for reviewing the previous chapter: DragonEmperor999, xez2003, EroSlackerMicha, danifan3000, Quartz Rider, ceara1888, josephinea, Mustang52, BevieAndHevie4Life**

 ** _To BevieAndHevie4Life_: She's got Ben.**

Jay was humming and swaggering his way to Lonnie's dorm. It was Saturday, which means it was date night. He had already picked a location and he wanted to tell her before the night comes. Before he could knock on the door, he could hear her talking. She must be on the phone, he thought. He was right. Lonnie was, indeed, on the phone.

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to it," she said. "Uh-huh. Yeah. Yeah, I love you, too. See you soon."

When it sounded like Lonnie was done, Jay knocked on the door. Lonnie answered.

"Oh, hey, Jay," she greeted him.

"Hey, baby," Jay greeted him.

"You heard all that, didn't you?" Lonnie guessed.

"Just everything after _looking forward to it_ ," Jay said. "Is this gonna get in the way of date night?"

"I'm afraid so, yeah," said Lonnie.

Lonnie continued what she was doing, which looked like packing up.

"Where are you going?" asked Jay.

"Home," Lonnie answered. "And no, I'm not leaving. I'm just visiting my parents for the weekend."

"What for?" asked Jay.

"Well, as you may have heard, my mother took her father's sword with her when she was gonna pose as a man to be part of the Imperial Army," said Lonnie. "Well, now my mother wants to bestow that sword upon her daughter, me."

"Whoa, really? That's great," said Jay.

"Yeah, it is," said Lonnie. "But first, I have to pass a test... and I want you to come with me."

"Wait, what?" asked Jay.

"I thought we could kill two birds with one stone with this one. I pass my test and we get to spend time together," said Lonnie.

"Well, when you put it that way, count me in," said Jay.

"You're not nervous at all? About meeting my parents?" asked Lonnie.

"Why would I be nervous?" Jay replied. "I mean, I know I'm a VK, but I'm sure your parents won't be too judgmental."

"Well, you're right about that," said Lonnie. "But this is a big step, Jay. You're going to meet my parents."

"Bound to happen eventually," said Jay. "Don't worry. I'll be on my best behavior."

"I don't need you to do that, Jay," said Lonnie. "I want my parents to see the real you. Just don't pick any pockets."

"And what if I do?" Jay asked jokingly.

"Then give it back or give to me so I can give it back," Lonnie answered.

"Well, in that case, I'll tell Chad that he's in charge of R.O.A.R. practice until I'm back," said Jay.

"He's gonna let all that power go to his head," said Lonnie.

"True, but he's nowhere as fierce of a captain as you are," Jay complimented.

Lonnie blushed. He's so smooth with his words and it makes every girl swoon, even her, she admits. She's not ashamed. It just goes to show that she's not all hard inside. Despite her interest in swords and hand-to-hand combat, she's still just like any other teenage girl.

"So, when do we leave?" asked Jay.

"Three hours. Ben was kind enough to lend us the royal jet," Lonnie answered. "You should start packing."

"Well, I don't need much. Just me and these _two_ bad boys," Jay said, flexing his muscles.

"My dad's gonna love sparring with you," Lonnie commented.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the kitchen, Carlos was pouring Mal a drink that he created himself. It resembles her favorite strawberry cider, but he made his own tweaks to it.

"I call it _Malice_ ," said Carlos. "Sweeter, sourer, and guaranteed to give you that calming buzz after the first sip."

Mal takes the first sip, only to grimace at the taste.

"But it tastes terrible," said Mal.

"Really?" Carlos asked. He tasted it himself. "Must have miscalculated the density of the food coloring. I'll fix that right away."

"Well, for one thing, my head does feel calm and fuzzy," Mal said, holding her forehead. "At least that part works."

"Just be sure to limit the amount you drink. Before you know it, you won't need a truth gummy to spill all the beans," said Carlos.

Mal knew she had to heed this warning. She has plenty of secrets that she could accidentally spill, like the location of her mother's necklace (the real one) and what it holds inside.

Before Carlos can get started on working on the cider, someone enters the kitchen. It was Evie.

"I think I'll head back to my dorm and work on the drink there," said Carlos. "Try not to trash the place."

"No promises, but for you, I'll try to keep this one," Mal said.

Mal and Carlos kiss, which makes Evie cringe, before the white-haired tech prodigy leaves the kitchen. Carlos glares at Evie before he closes the door behind him. It hurt Evie that he could only look at her that way after what she did.

"Hey," Mal greeted her.

"Hey," Evie greeted her, trying to be civilized. "He looks... happy."

"Yet, that's not enough for you accept what he and I have," Mal said bitterly.

"Mal, please, not now," Evie pleaded. "I just came here to make some cookies."

"By all means, go ahead," said Mal.

Evie gets all the ingredients and begins making the dough. Mal just stood by and watched.

"Let me guess. You want cookies too?" Evie guessed.

"After the lousy taste of Carlos' concoction, I need something to get that taste out of my mouth," said Mal.

"You could help," Evie suggested.

"Sure, no problem," Mal replied.

With Mal's help, the progress went faster. They did enjoy making cookies together. They just refused to show it in their faces. Soon enough, they started baking the dough in the oven.

"By the way, Jay's going with Lonnie to the Northern Wei for the weekend," Evie mentioned.

"So, it's come to the meet-the-parents phase, huh?" Mal replied. "I hope you wished him good luck."

"I did," said Evie. "You just can't help but feel happy for him, can you?"

"Kinda like how I felt watching you and Doug," said Mal. "Jay and Lonnie, they're perfect. He deserves all the happiness he has."

"Like he said in detention, he has everything here," said Evie.

"Blue with envy?" Mal teased. "I mean, you have Ben."

"And we're still working on it," said Evie. "He wants a relationship. I just us to remain professional."

"You have less than three months to give your final answer, E. You can either live in a castle like you always wanted, or go to college and be separated from him," said Mal.

"One crisis at a time," said Evie. "What about you? If the people choose for you to stay, what'll you do?"

"Honestly, I don't know," said Mal. "This isn't exactly working in my favor."

"Ever wonder why?" Evie asked.

The oven dings, ending the conversation before it can escalate to unfriendly territory. They just ate their cookies without looking or talking to each other.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ WAYS TO BE WICKED ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

After she was finished, Mal heads to Jay and Carlos' room to see how her boyfriend is doing with his new experimental drink. The door was open, so she walked right in. Carlos was, however, not working on the drink. He was doing his homework.

"Hey, Snowball," Mal greeted him. "Is the, uh, Malice ready?"

"No," said Carlos.

"You were listening in, weren't you?" Mal guessed.

"Yes, I was, and you two did nothing but just feed in to your already obnoxious rivalry," said Carlos.

"What do you expect?" Mal asked, laughing in between words.

"That you would actually do something to fix this bridge between you two, not keep burning it until there's nothing left," said Carlos.

"There is nothing to fix. I tried being nice. I tried singing with her. Yet, she chose to use her influence on Ben against me," said Mal.

"Manipulative as always, she is," Carlos commented.

"It's Evie, you know," said Mal.

"Look, Mal, I just don't think I can handle being in a relationship with you if you're not going to work hard on making sure we will stay together," said Carlos.

"Am I getting the boot, Carlos?" Mal asked, raising an eyebrow.

"More like a choice," said Carlos. "Either you and Evie at least start working on that bridge, or we're not talking."

Mal was surprised that Carlos would have the guts to pull this kind of thing on her. Then again, he is back to normal after all. He's no longer afraid to speak his mind and do what he feels is right, just like when he told Mal and Evie not to leave him and Jay out of their girl talk.

* * *

Uma and Harry, meanwhile, are spending the weekend in Auradon City. Uma had asked Harry out for a stroll through the city earlier this week, and she had no intention of blowing him off or postponing it. And so, here they are, just walking through the streets like an everyday couple.

"I admit, the decor of this city is certainly irradiating," said Harry, admiring the beauty of the city.

"Well, it's Auradon. They love being all bright and happy," said Uma. "Just don't let it get to you, unlike our resident muscle."

"I always figured Gil would be too soft to resist," said Harry. "But no matter. Once we get that map back, we'll set him straight."

" _If_ we get the map back," Uma said skeptically. "But right now, let's forget about the map and just enjoy this moment, just the two of us."

Uma puts her arm around Harry's and just walks along the sidewalk. Harry looked at Uma with suspicion. Something was off about her. They were finally out on a "date" like he always wanted, yet his captain doesn't seem to be acting like herself.

"Uma..."

"Hey, look. An arcade," Uma said, interrupting Harry. "Freddie told me you can play all sorts of games there. What's say we try it out?"

"Sure, if you say so," said Harry.

Uma pulls Harry inside the arcade.

After getting their tokens, they start playing. First, they played some shooting game where there have to squirt water into the mouths of glass fishes that pop up for a limited time. Uma cheated a bit by using her magic to redirect the water when her aim was off or to make it go faster so she can score before her time runs out.

"You cheated," said Harry. "I like it."

"I hope you like losing," Uma replied.

After Uma wins the squirting game, they move on to the game where you shoot basketballs.

"Uma, while this is fun, I am concerned about your recent behavior," Harry said as she kept on shooting.

"What do you mean?" Uma asked.

"This is not exactly how I imagined our first date," said Harry.

"Why, what were you expecting?" asked Uma.

"Um..."

Harry was cut off when he missed his next shot at the buzzer, and since he hasn't reached the recommended point total to advance to the next round, he's done. Uma, on the other hand, advanced forward until she scored 110 points.

"Looks like I win again," said Uma. "Hey, they have this mini version of Tourney. We gotta check it out."

Uma drags Harry towards their next game. Harry was really confused why Uma was acting so unusually frivolous. Has Auradon gotten to her too?

* * *

Later that day, Jay and Lonnie have arrived at the Northern Wei. Li'l Shang, came along to witness his little sister take on their mother's test. Safe to say that the ride to the Northern Wei was full of awkward glances between Jay and Li'l Shang. Lonnie felt the most awkward, considering Jay is her boyfriend and her brother is, well, her brother.

The first ones to greet them after their landing are Lonnie's parents, Fa Mulan and Li Shang.

"Mom! Dad!" Lonnie greeted them happily.

She ran towards her parents and gave them a hug. Li'l Shang joined them.

"Nice to see you both," said Mulan.

Lonnie then fetches Jay and pulls him towards her parents, eager to introduce him to them.

"Mom, dad, this is my boyfriend, Jay from the Isle," said Lonnie.

"Nice to meet you, Jay," said Li Shang.

"We've read so much about you online. Lonnie keeps posting pictures of you two online," said Mulan.

"Well, trust me, meeting the real deal will be worth it," said Jay.

"I take it you're hear to see our daughter take on my wife's test," Li Shang guessed.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," said Jay. "Plus, it's always a pleasure just to see her prove why I gave her the title of captain."

"Oh, shucks," Lonnie replied, blushing.

"I think I like this boyfriend of yours already, Lonnie," said Mulan.

Jay looks at Lonnie and says, "See? Easy as pie."

"A smooth talker and confident. I can see why he's your type, Lonnie," said Li Shang.

"So, shall we get started?" Li'l Shang asked, interrupting the moment.

After one carriage ride, the five made it to the Imperial Palace, home of the Emperor. He was currently in the dining room, sipping some tea, waiting for the city's favorite daughter to arrive. And she did. Lonnie greets the Emperor with the hug. He was always like a grandfather to her. She loved him like one.

"Good to see again, Lonnie," said the Emperor. "And I see you brought your brother and Mr. Jay from the Isle."

"Just Jay, sir," Jay said, bowing to the Emperor.

"Are you ready, Lonnie?" asked the Emperor.

"I've been ready since day one," said Lonnie.

"We start at precisely 3:00," said the Emperor. "Until then, settle down. Rest. My servants will serve you whatever you wish. Maybe give Jay a tour of the palace."

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ WAYS TO BE WICKED ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

After unpacking, Lonnie gives Jay a tour of the Imperial Palace. They walked through the halls looking at pictures depicting the history of China throughout the centuries. There were even pictures of Mulan and Li Shang.

"Your parents are quite the role models," said Jay.

"Well, they saved China from the Huns. Well, my mom, mostly," said Lonnie. "I wanted to be just like her."

"And you already are," said Jay. "You saved Ben from the pirates. You fought a war and helped your friends win."

"I just wish I didn't become an almost casualty in that war," said Lonnie. "But don't worry. I'm over it. I actually prefer not to fight another war. I'm good with the R.O.A.R. team."

"If Uma and her gang decide that Auradon is what's best for them, we won't have to start another war," said Jay.

"Gil and Ginny seem to be on the right path. It's Uma and Harry who are still the issue," said Lonnie. "Although, I heard that Uma had asked Harry out on a date, and that date was taking place today."

"So, if those two finally hit it off..." Jay wondered.

"They'll discover that love is more important than evil..." Lonnie continued.

"And for the best, they'll consider abandoning their evil ways," Jay finished.

"So, what do you think of this place?" asked Lonnie.

"Looks like everything my dad imagined for me, except less Chinese and more Agrabah," said Jay. "But that's not for me anymore. All I need is holding my hand right now."

Lonnie blushed again as she nudged Jay on the shoulder.

"I am happy you're here, Jay," said Lonnie. "To be honest, I'm nervous. My mom set the bar really high for women everywhere. I always felt like I pale in comparison to her."

"Hey, I've seen you fight. You're one of the best, if not the best sword fighter I've ever seen," said Jay. "Heck, I admit, I didn't always let you win."

"Yeah, right," Lonnie replied, rolling her eyes in disbelief.

"My point is that you're more than good enough to match, even surpass your mother," said Jay. "I'll be there cheering for you from start to finish."

Lonnie kisses Jay on the cheek and says, "Thanks."

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ WAYS TO BE WICKED ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Jay returned to the guest room to find someone waiting for him. It was Lonnie's big brother, Li'l Shang. He approached the son of Jafar with a look on his face that could scare the R.O.A.R. team. Unfortunately for him, Jay is not just any player on the R.O.A.R. team. He's a VK. It takes more than an angry stare to intimidate him.

"Hey, look, man. I know you're not cool with me and your sister, but she wanted this as much as I do," said Jay.

"Did you know that Lonnie had a boyfriend before?" asked Li'l Shang.

"Not that she ever told me," said Jay.

"Chad," said Li'l Shang.

"Really?" Jay asked incredulously.

"It was the freshmen year. It was just a seven-day relationship," said Li'l Shang. "It was like that because Chad cheated on Lonnie with another girl."

"No surprise there," Jay replied, knowing Chad too well.

"And you're certain you're the kind to be committed to one woman?" Li'l Shang questioned. "I know that you're the type to flirt with any girl you see."

"True, but I'm done with that," said Jay.

"And what makes Lonnie special?" asked Li'l Shang. "I want to hear it from you."

"Well, she's beautiful, she's strong, she's great with a sword, she's a great friend to everyone..." Jay answered. "And she made me feel something I never thought I'd ever feel. True love."

"How would you know it's true love?" asked Li'l Shang.

"My friends tell me only I know if it is," said Jay. "Lonnie makes me feel like a different person, a better person, and I like it. That's when I knew I found the right girl."

"Okay, I admit, that moved me," Li'l Shang admitted. "But I got my eye on you. Remember, Lonnie is my sister."

"Have you ever talked to her about this?" asked Jay.

"I'm her brother. I look out for her. That's what I do. That's what I'm doing right now," said Li'l Shang. "You want to tell her that we talked, that's fine with me. Just be sure you know your priorities."

* * *

At Beast Castle, in the King's office, Evie and Ben are discussing about their current paperwork and plans for their next date. Multitasking was one of Evie's specialties while Ben had to prioritize one thing over another, so Evie thought she'd teach Ben how to multitask.

"We can bring some of these papers during the date," Evie suggested. "Trust me, I can help you handle it."

"School. Your fashion business. The King's secret girlfriend. You really put a lot on your plate," Ben replied.

"Well, I have friends," said Evie. "So, what do you say? Paperwork and a dinner date at the same time?"

"Well, we could try," said Ben. "Plus, it would really help us discuss _other_ matters."

"By _other_ , do you mean announcing to the public about us?" Evie asked, holding Ben's hand.

"Senior Year is almost over. We gotta let the people know some time soon," said Ben.

"And we will, just not yet," said Evie.

"But we can still discuss this at the date, right?" asked Ben.

"Whatever you wish, your majesty," said Evie.

Evie leans forward for a kiss, until a knock on the door interrupted the mood and the moment. When neither one of them answered the door after the second knock, the knocker opened the door. It was Mal.

"Sorry, am I interrupting something?" Mal asked in a teasing manner.

"I take it you wish to continue our unfinished business," Evie guessed.

"Actually, I came here to talk to our King," said Mal.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ WAYS TO BE WICKED ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

At the guest room that used to belong to Mal, the former lovers sat down on the couch to talk. Mrs. Potts had served them strawberry tea, which Mal ordered on her way in. She also ordered a bowl of strawberries, her favorite.

"So, what may I do for you, your majesty?" Ben started.

"Ben, stop the formalities. I'm here as your ex, not fellow royalty," said Mal.

"I take it this is still about Evie, but you preferred to talk to me first," Ben guessed.

"Ben, we both know this poll only goes one way," said Mal.

"Well, it's not too late to change that," said Ben.

"That's the problem. I don't want to change it," said Mal. "But I can try to change the mind of the person who set it up in the first place."

"I can understand that you're furious at Evie for this, but there is no reason for this to escalate further out of control," said Ben.

Mal giggled in sinister fashion.

"What's so funny?" asked Ben.

"You're a royal idiot, you know that, Ben," said Mal. "But I don't expect you to understand."

"That Evie abused her position as my girlfriend," Ben said suddenly.

Mal stopped giggling, shocked that he knew.

"Okay, I didn't exactly know at first, but when she told me that you punched her in the face, it got me thinking," said Ben. "She was uncertain of how she was feeling after you hijacked her performance at the singing contest. She was acting strange when you left for spring break without saying goodbye. The way you two looked at one another during the meeting. I put the pieces together. I'm not the stupid, Mal."

"You're still an idiot," said Mal.

"I can't take it back, Mal," Ben said in an apologizing manner. "But I can help you two. You said you don't want to change the people's opinion..."

"Because I'm tired of strings, Ben, yes," Mal confirmed.

"But you want to change Evie's opinion of you," Ben continued. "Yet, you still want to do that by being yourself. I can understand why."

"And here's where you give me some kingly advice," said Mal.

"Well, for starters, don't let her words feed your anger," said Ben. "Instead, just say what you want to say that won't rip you two apart even more. At least try to use the good side that I know is still in you. You can't deny that, Mal. Otherwise, Carlos wouldn't be playing on the field with us."

Mal smirked for a second.

* * *

Back in Auradon City, Uma and Harry have left the arcade and went to get some ice cream. Uma ordered mint chocolate while Harry ordered a green-tea-flavored scoop.

"Again, odd choice," Uma said.

"But it's not bad at all," said Harry.

"After this, what's say we head to the water park?" Uma suggested.

"Uh, Uma..."

"You're right. We wait 30 minutes after eating before swimming. Freddie taught me that," Uma interrupted him. "How about we visit the department store and get us some new pirate clothing."

"Uma..."

"You don't want to go shopping?" Uma questioned. "Well, then we can..."

"Uma!" Harry raised his voice, silencing her.

Uma stared at Harry with a closed mouth and wide open eyes, surprised that he would dare say her name like that to her face.

"Apologies, my luv," Harry apologized. "But we really need to talk."

"I'm the one doing all the talking," said Uma.

"Because you would not let me finish," said Harry.

Uma and Harry sit down on a nearby bench so Harry can speak. Uma keeps licking her ice cream until Harry is ready to say what he needs to say.

"Why do you behave like this?" asked Harry. "I know you, Uma, and you're no Bore-adonian."

"What makes you think that?" asked Uma.

"The arcade. The ice cream. The water park. The constant smiling," said Harry.

"And that's a bad thing?" asked Uma.

"Only if it's the smile that you fake," said Harry. "Captain, I beg of you, tell me the truth. What has caused you to behave like one of _them_?"

Uma stops licking her ice cream and looks away for a moment, dropping the nice girl act in order to answer her first mate.

"I'm losing hope, Harry," said Uma. "Hope that we can take over. Mal is always one step ahead of us, and the map is a clear example of that. When I lost our last fight, she told me, believe it or not, to not waste my chance her in Auradon. She wants me to be good and live a new life here."

"That _is_ hard to believe," said Harry.

"But she did say that," said Uma. "And so, I asked myself, _What would I do?_ Then I thought of you and remembered that you're all I have. So, here we are."

"You did not have to act like someone you're not, Uma," said Harry. "I adore you for who you are. The ruthless pirate captain that stole my heart, that's what you are."

Uma smiled and blushed a little, only because it was true.

"But you haven't answered my question. Why the act?" asked Harry.

"I was acting like _them_ , because I thought that I ever really want to live a life here, I have to change," said Uma.

"But what about me? Did you believe the I would want you to change?" Harry asked.

"No, but..." Uma paused. "Okay, maybe I didn't think about you at all. I was mostly thinking about me."

"Classic villain kid behavior," Harry commented.

"I'm just tired, Harry. Tired of losing," said Uma. "I tried to use Ben to get the wand, Mal beat me. I tried starting a war between Atlantica and Camelot, Mal beat me. I tried to defend my title as Queen of the Isle, Mal beat me. I ask Ben to move me here for protection, then guess what happened... Mal happened. I come up with a new plan to take over, Mal found out and took the one thing we needed. I'm nowhere, Harry..."

"Shh! Calm down, luv," said Harry.

Harry puts one arm around Uma and pulls her closer, trying to comfort her. She leaned on his shoulder because she didn't know how else to react.

"Listen, how about we ditch the ice cream and just go to the water park?" Harry suggested. "I'll pick our first ride."

"Deal," Uma agreed.

Harry kisses the top of Uma's head. Uma was glad that Freddie's Christmas gift worked, otherwise Harry would be tasting shrimp right now.

* * *

Back at the Imperial Palace, Jay was sparring with Li Shang. Even in his 40s, Li Shang was still a lethal opponent. Their sword fight was evenly matched for five minutes and both were holding back. When they decided to get real, they were still evenly matched.

"I see why you were once captain," said Li Shang. "Where did you get your training?"

"We never really trained. We just learned from fighting each other," said Jay.

"But it was my son who helped you become captain, correct?" Li Shang asked.

"I can wield a sword. I just needed to learn how to jump with a sword," said Jay.

Jay and Li Shang keep on swinging, until they stopped with their swords clashed together. They both take one step back and bow.

"Good match," said Li Shang.

"We should do this again some time," said Jay.

"Agreed," said Li Shang.

"Care to take me on someday, young man?"

Those words came from Mulan, who has been watching the boys spar for the past couple minutes.

"I love a good challenge," said Mulan.

"Well, maybe at Castlecoming," Jay suggested. "I mean, you are gonna available, right?"

"Oh, no way we're missing it. We get to see our daughter and that's enough of a reason to show up," said Mulan.

"I must say. Lonnie's lucky to have you two," said Jay.

"Lonnie told us that you and your father aren't exactly close," Mulan mentioned.

"We're close as employee and employer, so there's that," said Jay. "Honestly, I haven't given him much thought since I came here. He never loved me, so it's hard to miss him. Besides, I love it here. My friends are all the family I need."

"I say our daughter chose right," Mulan said to her husband.

"I just wish her brother would think that," Jay muttered.

"What?" Mulan asked, unable to hear Jay clearly.

"He said he wishes Li'l Shang approves of his relationship with Lonnie," Li Shang said, having heard Jay since he's standing closer to the boy.

"Oh, Lonnie knows about that," said Mulan.

"What?" asked Jay, surprised.

"She overheard him talk to it with the R.O.A.R. team, and then told me during spring break," said Mulan.

"Okay, I need to see my girlfriend right now," said Jay.

Jay goes and looks for Lonnie to talk to her about why she hasn't told him that she was aware about her brother's disapproval. Mulan and Li Shang can only smile, because they so happy that their daughter found such a fine young man to love.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ WAYS TO BE WICKED ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Lonnie was currently meditating with the Emperor. A scented candle was placed in between them. The smoke from the small fire traveled only upwards as the two controlled their breathing. The session had to stop when they both sensed someone walking their way.

Jay.

"Um, I hate to interrupt but..."

"You need to speak with Lonnie," the Emperor guessed. "Of course you may."

"Okay, that was easy," Jay commented.

Jay and Lonnie leave the room to talk outside the front door. Jay takes a deep breath before facing Lonnie.

"You know that your brother hates the idea of you and me," he said.

"Well, yeah," said Lonnie. "I see all in the school, remember?"

"And you didn't tell me, why?" Jay asked. "Li Shang Jr. just gave the dirty look and said mean things, not to mention your one-week relationship with Chad."

"He told you that?!" Lonnie exclaimed.

"Heck yeah, he did," said Jay. "I'm surprised it lasted a week. I expected shorter."

"I was 14. I didn't know better back then," said Lonnie. "Now I do."

"Don't worry. I'm not mad you didn't tell me. I was never anything serious anyway," said Jay.

"True that," said Lonnie. "But about my brother, why is it bothering you so much? He's always been one for tough talk..."

"He's dead serious about doing something if I ever cheat on you or hurt you or anything," said Jay.

"Well, you're not seeing anyone else, are you?" Lonnie asked, trying to end his worries.

"No," Jay answered honestly.

"That's why I had to be patient. I wanted to wait until you were ready for a committed relationship," said Lonnie. "That's why I'm dating you, because you're more than ready."

"Try telling your big bro that," said Jay.

"I'll talk to him," said Lonnie. "But right now, I want you to not be worried about anything. You're committed to me, and I'm committed to you. What happens from this point and forward is yet to be determined, but one thing I am 100% sure about is that you and I are meant to be."

"Good, 'cause I feel the same way about you," said Jay. "Out of all the girls in school, it's you who makes me feel ready to be serious when it comes to love."

"Why'd you think I stole a kiss from you last Christmas?" Lonnie replied.

"Still mad about that, but I still appreciated your deviousness," said Jay.

"You're my diamond in the rough, Jay," Lonnie said, putting her arms around her boyfriend.

"And you're a one a kind woman in a powerful dynasty," said Jay.

Jay and Lonnie share a kiss. Jay gets pushed back until his back hit a column, but the moment was so beautiful that he didn't want to say a word.

* * *

Back at Auradon Prep, Evie was chatting with Dizzy on her laptop. Being apart was hard for both of them since they were like sisters, but modern technology has at least given them a way to communicate despite the distance.

"And what's your grade in Science?" Evie asked.

 _"A," Dizzy answered._

"I'm proud of you," said Evie.

 _"So, what about you? Have you found someone new?" Dizzy asked._

Evie hesitated.

 _"You're hesitating, which means you are seeing someone," Dizzy figured it out._

"Look, Dizzy, I'd share anything with you, but this is something you'll have to wait to find out," said Evie. "Besides, can't have you blabbing about it online."

 _"I don't blab online," said Dizzy._

"What about that time you exposed your friend's embarrassing secret?" Evie reminded her.

 _"Okay..." Dizzy said embarrassingly through her teeth, smiling a fake smile._

Mal enters the room with subtle ire on her face. Evie knew this meant that she needed to take a serious talk with her. After saying goodbye to Dizzy, she shuts down her laptop, stands up from her chair, and faces Mal with crossed arms and a stoic look on her own face. Mal secretly calls Carlos and leaves the phone on her bed on speaker mode so he can listen. She turned off the volume so his voice can't be heard through it. When he answered, Mal spoke to her ex-best-friend.

Evie decided to start firs. "Look, Mal, I'm not just gonna..."

"Let me stop you right there, Princess Blueberry," Mal interrupted her. "This whole stupid feud started because you're jealous that I'm dating Carlos. Then you started to assume you see who I am because of my relationship with him. You started looking at me the same way I looked at you back on the Isle. A part of me is proud of you, but the other part of me is disgusted. You finally embrace the darkness, yet you turn it against me and tell me that everything bad happening is my fault. Maybe it's true, but not completely."

"Mal..."

"Don't interrupt me, Queen of Hearts!" Mal yelled. "I am never gonna change. Never. I am who I am. Carlos accepts it. Why can't you? Despite all the changes I've gone through, I am still me, E. I am still the same old Mal, just no strings attached. If you can't get through with that, then maybe we shouldn't be friends anymore. But before I walk out of here, let me tell you this. You're like a sister to me, E. You're part of the family that I've come to love. I still wish we could be like that again. But if you insist on letting your jealousy determine your future, then I don't know what's the point of even trying. Just ask yourself one thing. Will you feel better if I was gone from your life for good?"

Mal takes her phone and leaves the room. Evie just stood there, frozen, trying so hard to process everything Mal has told her.

* * *

It was time for Lonnie's test. The test will determine if she is worthy to hold the sword of Mulan.

First, Lonnie had to climb up the very pole that her mother did when she joined the army. Jay cheered her on as she climbed. She slipped a couple of times, but she made it to the top. She threw it down at Jay, who caught it and smiled at her. She smiled at him from above.

Next, she had to fight against her father, using bamboo sticks. Whoever goes down first loses. Lonnie had shown tremendous balance and agility against her father, who was holding nothing back since this was his daughter's big test and she needed to be challenged as much as possible. After ducking from a high swing, Lonnie smacks her father across the face, knocking him down and beating him.

Up next, Lonnie had to run around the city carrying a bamboo stick on her back with two half-filled pots on each end. Despite all the sweat and energy she wasted, she ran around the city like she was chasing something. She climbed up the steps of the palace and finished. Her family cheered as she spilled all the water from one pot on herself, celebrating.

The final part of her test is a sword fight against her mother. If she wins, the sword is hers. If she loses, she will have to wait another year to re-take the test.

"You got this, baby," Jay said.

"One kiss for luck?" Lonnie pleaded.

Jay and Lonnie kissed. They both see the look on Li'l Shang's face, and they laughed a little. Lonnie grabs her sword and faces her mother.

After bowing, they get into their battle stances. Mulan shows that even in her 40s, she can still fight like she's still young. Lonnie was giving it her all, but her mother was so agile. Lonnie was impressed, but she can't afford to make a complimentary smile in the middle of a battle. Lonnie almost loses grip of her sword when Mulan used a spin move following a sword lock.

"Your wife sure hasn't lost her stuff," Jay said to Li Shang.

"Well, she is the best," said Li Shang.

Lonnie realizes that she can't beat her mother through skill and strength. She had to try something else. She throws her weapon up in the air, causing Mulan to look at it. Lonnie uses a sweeping low kick to trip her mother. She grabs her sword out of the air and points at her mother.

"She... she did it," Li'l Shang said, surprised and amazed.

"I knew she could do it," said Jay.

Lonnie helps Mulan stand up. They bow to each other before Lonnie went for a hug. After the hug, Mulan picks up her sword, kneels in front of her daughter, and gives it to her.

"I, Fa Mulan, hereby bestow my weapon for battle to you, my own daughter," said Mulan. "May you carry it with you on your future journeys as it protects you from whatever comes ahead."

Lonnie slowly reaches for her mother's sword. Once she grabbed it, she was in awe, awed that she was holding her mother's sword. She had won. She had bested her mother. She had been rewarded with the sword she was promised as a child.

Overwhelmed with joy, Lonnie hugs her mother again. Her father and brother joined in for one big family group hug.

"I'm so proud of you," said Li Shang.

"Me too," said Li'l Shang.

"Thanks," Lonnie said, crying tears of joy.

Lonnie then approaches her boyfriend. The smile on his face tells her that he's just as proud of her as her family is of her.

"I gotta say. That sword looks good on you," Jay said.

Lonnie rewards these words with a kiss, one that Jay happily returns.

"We should do this before every match," Lonnie joked.

"But then we'd be cheating with all that luck on our side," Jay joked back.

Everyone just had a good laugh, even Li'l Shang. Clearly, his sister is seeing clearly with her current choice.

* * *

Mal sat in her dorm alone listening to rock n' roll music through headphones while drawing in her sketch pad. Due to her current gloomy rude, she was drawing a stormy day at sea with the Isle of the Lost seen in the view. She stops drawing when she felt a magical presence at the door. It was Carlos. He comes in with a bottle of strawberry cider in his hand.

Mal takes off her headphones as he sat down on her bed next to her.

"I got your call," said Carlos.

"I know," said Mal.

"I'm proud of you," said Carlos.

"Well, I had a little help from Ben," said Mal.

"Still, you said what you said with the intention of repairing your friendship with Evie, and that's enough in my book," said Carlos.

"Is that your little _Malice_ project?" Mal asked, looking at the bottle.

"I thought you earned it," said Carlos.

"Carlos De Vil, you are an angel among devils," Mal complimented him.

Mal gives him a kiss. Carlos smiled a very wide smile afterwards. She smirked at him with a subtle green glow in her eye, teasing him just to see him blush. Carlos pours both of them a glass of his special concoction.

Carlos proposed a toast. "To rebuilding bridges."

"To rebuilding friendships."

They both took a sip of the strawberry cider. They grimaced a bit from the sweetness and sourness of the drink, but it tasted great, meaning Carlos had fixed that problem completely. Mal leans on Carlos as the two continued to drink. An intimate moment and calm minds are all they need right now.

* * *

After recovering from a headache with Carlos, Mal kisses him goodnight. After hearing from Evie about what happened with Jay and Lonnie, the two decided to video chat with the couple to congratulate Lonnie. Afterwards, Mal writes down in her latest thoughts in her magically locked diary.

 _"Dear Diary,_

 _Evie and I, well, we're still a huge ravine away from hugging each other, but progress doesn't always have to be fast. Sometimes, slow progress is the best thing. Granted, I sped up my progress with Carlos to get to where we are now, but I did say the word sometimes. I don't know if I can save her from this darkness that's taking over her, but I can help her conquer it. Just because I want her to embrace the dark side, it doesn't mean I want to lose her to the dark side. I've been there and it's not pretty._

 _By the way, I got to try Carlos' newest creation. He calls it Malice, named after me, of course. It's simply his own version of strawberry cider. It's amazing. Very sweet, very sour, and quite calming for the nerves. I never felt so relaxed in my entire life, just being so close to him with a mind free of all worries. I just wish it can be like that all the time. Escaping your problems may not be healthy, but once in a while, it helps you take the time to think about what's next._

 _For instance, is Jay gonna propose to Lonnie at graduation? Hehe!_

 _'Til next time,  
\- Mal"_

 **The main purpose of this chapter was to give Jay a little more focus since, out of the four main VKs, he's been in the background for a huge portion of this story. It's just not easy giving him more focus since his story is pretty much already a happy story (Then again, why ruin his happiness?). I just hope you Jonnie fans reading this are satisfied. I tried my best to make sure this Jay-centric chapter was worth it. It'll be the only one in this story.**

 **Next: #Marlos or #Cal?**


	17. Marlos or Cal?

**A/N: FanFiction won't allow hashtags (#) on the chapter titles, so the title is just "Marlos or Cal?"**

 **For those who thought "#Marlos or #Cal?" was a question of which ship name do you prefer for Mal and Carlos, you're mistaken. It was the title for this chapter. I mean, I did say "NEXT" before the hashtags. It's nice to know your preferences, but again, it wasn't a question. It was a title. You'll find out in this chapter.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **SUMMARY: A video of a seemingly romantic moment between Mal and Ben is posted on the internet, starting a frenzy in school. Meanwhile, Evie's disapproval of Mal and Carlos' relationship is jeopardizing her friendship with Carlos, and she seeks to ensure they don't lose their bond again. Elsewhere, Uma and Harry, while trying to be a normal-ish couple, devise a plan to beat Mal.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

 **I'd like to thank the following users for reviewing the previous chapter: DragonEmperor999, CarvieCamfia, EroSlackerMicha, MaliceMalAmyMalevFaery, Quartz Rider, BevieAndHevie4Life, ceara1888, Guest, xez2003**

Auradon Prep is losing their minds, all because of one thing. A video has been posted on a mysterious video blog called "School of Secrets." It was a video of Mal and Ben in the halls at midnight, having a seemingly romantic conversation. It went viral and all of Auradon was going insane. Reporters even came to the castle to question Ben if he is planning on courting Mal again. Mal was mobbed by reporters outside the school as well. They both refused to comment, but the questions never stopped. Students in the school gossip nonstop about this.

The conversation in the video went something like...

 _"I can't stay away from you even if I wanted to," said Ben._

 _"Then don't be afraid to come to me," said Mal._

 _"I just want to be sure you're 100% on board with... us," said Ben._

 _"I'll be 110% on board if you want," Mal said, holding Ben's hands lovingly. "I just wish I wasn't so worried about what everyone would think."_

 _"Don't be," said Ben. "You'll be fine. I'm sure of it."_

 _"Confident as always, your majesty," Mal said playfully._

 _"Confidence rewards you," said Ben. "It always does."_

 _"I'm proud of you," said Mal._

 _"Yeah, me too... of you," said Ben._

 _"Shall we go, your highness?" Mal asked._

 _"We shall," said Ben._

 _Mal and Ben walk away together with their arms wrapped around each other's. Mal even leaned on Ben's shoulder._

Mal and Ben were currently watching the video again on a phone in Ben's office. They were both so bothered by this, not because it was true but because it was a misunderstanding. The public doesn't know the full story. Then again, they didn't know that someone was watching them that night. Then again, they knew that this "School of Secrets" had eyes everywhere in the school. Then again, they didn't know the person behind the blog was up 24/7.

Mal ends up crushing the phone in her hand with a subtle angry expression on her face. The phone, however, belonged to Ben.

"I guess I'll just buy a new phone," Ben said nonchalantly.

"If I find whoever Mrs. School of Secrets is, I'm gonna kill her," Mal snarled.

"Uh, metaphorically, right?" Ben hoped.

"Depends on how our first encounter goes," said Mal. "Ugh! This is all my fault. I never should've offered to help you."

"You were helping me ask Evie to be my date for the Royal Cotillion. I can't blame you for that," said Ben.

"Well, you were the one who lied to her that you didn't care what the public thinks," Mal reminded him.

"It's not about the public. It's about Evie," said Ben. "She hasn't decided yet whether or not she wants to make our relationship official, and I feel crazy asking her to do this."

"You really think she's the one for you?" Mal asked.

"I'm not sure, but I just do what I always do, which is follow my heart," said Ben.

"So, what do we do?" asked Mal.

"I was hoping you have some ideas," said Ben. "My only idea is revealing that Evie and I are dating. We're just not ready yet. I would do it if I have to, but..."

"Say no more. I get it," said Mal. "Besides, I already find an idea. I'm gonna find the mastermind behind this, put the fear of God in her, and force this idiot to reveal the truth for us."

"Are you sure you don't want to restrategize?" asked Ben.

"Ben, I have a stake in this little scandal," said Mal. "It's either you and Evie come clean, or I start hurting someone."

"I know you don't want any strings attached to you, but don't you think this is gonna make things worse for you?" Ben questioned.

"Don't worry. I'm gonna use words first, I promise," Mal said.

Mal leaves to start her search for whoever started "School of Secrets." Ben can only sit there and hope that whoever she goes to will speak immediately as to avoid physical harm.

* * *

Carlos, meanwhile, was in his dorm, alone. Jay was hanging out with Lonnie and Dude was driving him nuts, so he left him in Jane's care. He was just playing video games. He needed to take his mind off things, because "things" have been bothering him lately. Something inside him was making him angry, and he knew it. He thought playing a simple video game would calm him down, but it didn't.

He was taking his anger out on the game, but he couldn't stop. The voices in his head, the boiling of his blood, it was too much.

Then someone knocked on the door, and he ended up punching the TV screen in anger. A red magical glow surrounded his hand. He was losing control of his magic again. The knocking continued, and he panicked. He picked up his blanket and used it to cover the TV.

He opens the door and sees Evie.

"Hey," she greeted him with a big smile on her face.

"Hey," Carlos greeted her with scorn.

Evie drops her smile. It wasn't working, clearly.

"Can I come in?" asked Evie.

"Sure," said Carlos.

Evie enters the room and immediately notices the blanket covering the TV.

"Hey, what's wrong with your TV?" asked Evie.

"Wait! No! Don't!" Carlos pleaded.

Too late. Evie had pulled the blanket off the TV. She sees the shattered glass screen.

"What happened?" asked Evie.

"You need to leave," said Carlos.

"But I just got here," said Evie.

"No, you need to leave right now," said Carlos.

"But I need to talk to you," said Evie.

"Let me guess. It's about the video on School of Secrets," Carlos guessed. "Don't worry. Mal told me what happened. She was helping Ben ask you about something special. They did a little improv. They just got caught on camera."

"Oh," Evie replied.

"Well, if that's all, you may leave," said Carlos.

"That's not all I wanted to talk about," said Evie. "You haven't been talking me. You won't return my calls. You won't text me back. Every time you see me, you just walk away. I'm tired of it, Carlos."

"You know why I'm avoiding you, Evie," said Carlos.

"Yes, I do," said Evie. "I understand this getting in between me and Mal, but you and me... Carlos, why?"

"How can I call you my best friend if you're not supportive of my relationship?" Carlos questioned. "I am tired of reasoning with you. So, if you're not gonna drop this disapproving big sister act and/or cancel this stupid poll, then you and I shouldn't be talking at all."

"But I miss you, Carlos," said Evie.

"I miss you too, Evie," Carlos said sincerely. "But I love Mal. I do. Despite the absurdities surrounding our relationship, I love her. If I can't have both her love and your friendship, then I have to choose. I made my choice. I choose Mal."

"So, what? Do you expect to give up _this_?" Evie asked, gesturing to the heart-shaped ruby ring on her finger.

"No. Not yet, anyway," said Carlos.

"Are you seriously considering ending our friendship?" Evie asked.

Carlos angrily tosses his blanket down in response. Evie flinched a bit. She's never seen him like this before. Then the red glow in his eyes returned, scaring her.

"Then tell me, Evie. Tell me why we should still be friends," said Carlos.

After calming herself from her shock, Evie answers. "Because I love you. You're like my little brother."

"If you truly love me like a brother, then you would support my relationship," said Carlos.

"You would break up our friendship because of that?" Evie questioned.

"You broke it up first because I told you that you lost faith in Mal," Carlos reminded her. "So, why shouldn't I end it because you don't have faith in me?"

Evie could feel the same burn she felt during her rap battle with Mal. Deep down inside, she knew he had a point. What kind of friend is she if she doesn't have faith in him?

"Now, please, leave," Carlos pleaded.

Not wanting to enrage him any further, Evie leaves the room. Before she closed the door, she looked at the broken TV again. She can only guess that it was either an accident or he broke it thinking about her.

"Do you, um, need money for a new TV?" Evie offered.

"I'll pay for it myself," Carlos insisted.

* * *

Meanwhile, Uma was watching a horror movie with Harry. It was about some guy in a hockey mask. They were both enjoying it. This time, Uma allowed Harry to hold her close while they were watching, not because she was afraid but because it's what romantic couples do, or so she heard.

"I hear there're plenty of sequels to this one," said Harry.

"Awesome," said Uma.

"Luv, I hate to spoil the mood, but how long do we have to do this?" asked Harry. "As much as I love what we have, I fear you are abandoning our goal."

"I am not abandoning our goal, Harry," said Uma. "I just thought that, well, we give this a try. I mean, high school is all about dating, isn't it?"

"I just do not want you to lose your confidence," said Harry. "That's one of the reason I love you, Uma."

Uma blushed for a brief moment.

"Yeah, well, maybe this is what I need to build it back up," said Uma.

Harry gives Uma a kiss on the cheek. No matter how embarrassed she feels, Uma felt good. Well, good being a relative term. It made her feel sort-of happy to be doing this with Harry, especially now that she doesn't have to act like an Auradonian around him. She can just be herself and they can still date.

"Why didn't you just tell me you were tricking Arabelle?" Uma asked. "You really had me thinking you were gonna go good boy."

"I wanted me performance to be convincing," Harry answered. "Plus, I couldn't risk anyone spoiling my intentions to the wrong people."

"I.E. Mal," Uma guessed. "But she still found out."

"Gotta give her credit. She truly is an evil genius," said Harry.

"Too bad she can't be on our side," said Uma.

"She's ever out there for herself," said Harry. "Good thing this poll is working against her."

After hearing those words, Uma thinks of an idea that could turn things in her favor.

"You're right. The poll is working against her," said Uma. "But only mostly. We need this to be completely against her. We need to make sure not a single soul wants her back here once the poll results come in."

"That's... ingenious," said Harry.

"Evie might've just done us a favor, and she doesn't even know it," Uma said, laughing in between words.

"Ah, the little things that can change everything," said Harry. "When do we begin, cap'n?"

"After the movie," Uma answered.

* * *

Mal started investigating the school for hidden cameras. As she walks all around the school, she hears her fellow schoolmates gossiping about her, clearly still under the belief that the video posted online signifies that she and Ben are getting back together.

"Was it because of that sad song she sang to him?" Doug wondered.

"The nerve of her, trying to take what she's not supposed to have," Audrey said.

"I bet Ben is under a love spell," Chad assumed.

"I'm scared to wonder if it's true," said Jane.

"Trending, but highly controversial. She doesn't know what she's in for," Lonnie said.

Mal had to pretend she doesn't hear them. She had to keep her fingers from curling into fists. She had to make sure she looked like she was minding her own business. So far, it's working.

She keeps on walking until she found one camera. It was in the cafeteria. It was a little tiny bug high up on the wall where no one can see it, because it was painted to resemble the color of the wall.

She spoke directly to it. "You listen to me, Mrs. School of Secrets. I'm coming for you. You better pack your bags and drop out of this school, or I swear to my mother, you are going to be staring at the gates of hell when I'm done with you."

Mal leaves the cafeteria to continue looking for more cameras.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ WAYS TO BE WICKED ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

After finding a camera on a tree outside and two more in the halls, Mal plans to ask her boyfriend if he can trace the cameras' signals back to source. She was about to walk back to his dorm when she heard his voice.

"Mal!"

Carlos came running towards her. When she wouldn't turn around, he had to walk right in front of her.

"Ben told me what you were up to," said Carlos. "You can't do that."

"Well, what else do you want me to do?" asked Mal.

"Let Ben tell the truth," said Carlos. "He'll just out himself and Evie. We'll still be safe."

"Would you be quiet?!" Mal whisper-shouted. "There's someone watching us, you know."

"I know I agreed to keep our secret, but what if maybe it's time for us to come clean?" Carlos said. "We agreed we would tell other people one day, but it's been three months and we're still hiding from our friends."

"After what happened with Evie, I don't know if it's even a good idea to tell anyone," said Mal.

"So, you just want us to be a secret forever?" Carlos questioned.

"I don't know. Maybe," Mal answered.

"I did not agree to that, Mal," said Carlos. "You promised me that we'd tell people one day, and you're here telling me that you can't keep that promise."

"Why do you even care about telling anyone?" Mal asked, raising her voice.

"Because then maybe we could kill two birds with one stone. We could finally be ourselves anytime, anywhere. Then there's also the possibility that our relationship could help with your case of staying here in Auradon," said Carlos.

"You think the whole world knowing about us would help turn the poll in my favor?" Mal asked.

"I love you. You love me. True love is what Auradon believes in. We can take advantage of it because what we have is real," said Carlos.

"I think you might be on to something," said Mal.

Mal grabs Carlos and pulls him into the janitor's closet. After locking the door behind them, she pins him against the wall and starts kissing him. Despite Mal's intensity, Carlos kissed her back. Mal unwittingly started pushing Carlos' sideways, causing both of them to bump into a shelf full off cleaning equipment. All of the cleaning products fall to the floor. They both even accidentally spilled cleaning powder all over themselves.

"Okay, next time we make out in here, we do it in the corner," Mal said, wiping the powder off her hair.

"Have you ever considered dying your hair white?" Carlos asked.

"Why, so I can look like you?" Mal accused.

"No, it's just that white looks good on you," said Carlos.

"Well, if we ever do out ourselves, I'll consider dying it," said Mal. "But now, we have to find out how we're going to get out of here without attracting any attention."

The two hear the door being unlocked. The janitor shows up rolling an empty waste container in for cleaning. He paused when he saw the presence of the two villain kids. Mal and Carlos exchange looks, suggesting they might be thinking of the same idea. That idea involved the janitor.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ WAYS TO BE WICKED ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

The janitor comes out of the closet rolling the waste container towards Carlos' dorm. Mal came out of the closet two minutes afterwards after making sure no one and no camera was watching. She shows up at Carlos' dorm just in time to see him climbing out of the waste container. He quickly runs into his dorm before anyone could see him.

"Remember. Not a word of this to anyone, you got me?" Mal warned the janitor.

The janitor nodded, promising not to speak of what he found in his closet.

* * *

After school, Evie showed up at Beast Castle like she usually does, being a councilor and his almost-girlfriend and all. She wanted to tell him that she knew the truth behind the video of him and Mal, as to avoid any awkward and petty fighting between them. She found him in the library, staring out the window.

"Hey, Ben," Evie greeted him. "I just wanted to tell you that Mal told Carlos about what the video really means, and he told me."

"Well, that's good to know," said Ben.

"Yeah, it is. I'd hate to be in a fight with both of you," said Evie. "And yes, I do mean it when I say I don't want to fight with Mal again."

"That's almost funny," said Ben.

"Uh, why is that?" asked Evie.

Ben turns around and approaches Evie, facing her with a look that makes it appear that he is displeased with her.

"Evie, I'm not gullible," he said. "I know that you used our relationship to your advantage in your feud with Mal."

Evie immediately felt ashamed of herself, especially now that Ben has just told her that he had been suspicious of her decision to start the poll. It would seem that even with or without the video, there was still gonna be something to fight about.

"You agreed to it," Evie reminded him.

"Because I thought it was fair, and it put the people first," said Ben. "It didn't take me long to realize the truth. But maybe I don't know the whole truth. Evie, I need you to be honest with me. Was Mal the reason why you became close to me?"

"Wha... no. No, Ben. I would never... I like you. I do," Evie said sincerely.

"Maybe you do, but you still used me," said Ben. "And now I can't cancel the poll, only because this involves Mal, who, to the eyes of my people, is a villain walking in the grounds of Auradon."

"Regardless of my intentions, I never meant to jeopardize our relationship," said Evie.

"Are we in a relationship?" Ben questioned.

"The Royal Cotillion. We could've made it official there," said Evie.

"I was gonna ask you to come with to Cotillion," Ben revealed.

"Then ask me," said Evie.

"No," said Ben. "I can't."

"You're not breaking us up, are you?" Evie asked. "Okay, yes, I know we're not officially boyfriend and girlfriend, but you know what I mean."

"It depends. Are you willing to make up for what you did?" Ben replied.

"Personal vendetta or not, I do believe in putting the people first, Ben. They decided if Mal stays or not. Like you said, it's fair," said Evie.

"But that's not what you care about, is it? Even if you do care, you care more about settling your issues with Mal," said Ben. "You know, I never understood why you two were fighting. Why can't you just tell me the truth?"

"It's complicated," said Evie. "Look, Ben, if you want me to admit it, fine. Yes, this was all about Mal. Despite that, I am still in love with you. I can't lie about that."

"And I believe you," said Ben. "But that doesn't change the fact that you abused your power. Do you know what that sounds like?"

Evie had to admit what she knew deep down inside. "It sounds like something a villain would do."

"Looking for a villain, try looking in a mirror," Ben recalled, quoting one of Mal's lines in the famous rap battle. "I can see now why she said that."

"But am I not the villain here, Ben. I'm just a girl who is in love and trying to resolve her friendship problems," said Evie.

"Look, Evie, if you want to make it up to me, the first step is to help me and Mal fix this problem involving that video," said Ben. "Until then, we need a break."

As Ben walked away, Evie stared into space with her mouth hung open. A break. Those were the words that Doug said that led to their breakup. Evie didn't want it to happen again. This time, however, it is her fault that the break has been initiated, not the boyfriend's.

* * *

Mal went outside to eat her strawberries in peace, since Evie's silent sorrow was too much for her to stay in their dorm. Unfortunately, she wasn't going to be alone. Audrey, Chad, Lonnie, Jane, and Doug were there, chatting about the video that everyone's talking about.

"You don't really think Ben wants her back, do you?" Jane questioned.

"Oh, I think it's obvious. He just can't stay away from her," said Audrey. "They're like magnets. Attracted to each other, literally."

"Well, singing has always been an effective key in triggering emotions," said Doug.

"Well, it was a _sad_ song, when you really think about," Lonnie quipped.

"This is no joke, Lonnie. A villain is about to become our queen," said Chad.

"This is Mal we're talking about. We've known her for almost three years. We've seen her grow up and fall down," said Lonnie.

"Audrey wasn't even in the war," Jane reminded them.

"Again, I'm sorry," Audrey apologized.

"But one thing... Ben is aware that Mal's fate is in our hands, right? I mean, the whole school's hands," said Chad. "Why would he do this?"

"True love," Lonnie answered quickly.

"Well, we can't blame him," said Jane.

"How is he supposed to be king if he can't do the right thing?" Chad questioned.

"It's Ben, Chad. He knows what he's doing," said Lonnie. "Maybe he has hope that the poll will work in Mal's favor."

"Then he's being naive, like he once was," said Audrey. "What if Mal is just using him?"

"I'm still going with the love spell theory," said Chad.

"He didn't seem over-the-top lovesick," said Doug. "He behaved, sounded like normal Ben."

"Then how else do you explain him crawling back to her?" Audrey questioned. "And don't just say true love."

"But this could be a good thing," said Jane. "Maybe Ben can help Mal change... again."

Everyone stopped talking when Mal showed up and slammed her hand on the table, startling them. She breathed in and out as if she was trying to repress her anger. She took the time to observe everyone's faces. Jane and Doug were both just plain scared. Audrey and Chad looked at her with both fear and contempt. Lonnie was moving her pupils left and right awkwardly.

"No one is changing me ever again," Mal snarled.

"How much of that did you hear?" asked Doug.

"Enough to know that you guys think I'm doing something bad to you beloved king," Mal answered.

"You're a villain," said Chad.

"And I wear that title with pride," said Mal. "But I also wear it with dignity. So, careful where you tread."

"I suppose you want to force us to vote for you to stay," Audrey guessed.

"No," said Mal. "You can vote against me if that's how you feel. I don't care about that stupid poll."

"But you should. I mean, don't you want a second chance?" Lonnie said.

"I never wanted to make peace with any of you," Mal said seriously. "I only want to reconcile with Evie and Jay and Carlos. That is all."

"Figures. They were your minions, after all," Chad mumbled.

In the blink of an eye, Mal smashes Chad's face on the table and keeps it pinned on it. Everyone flinched by the sudden action and no one dared to try and stop her. Chad, however, was feeling very uncomfortable. He can feel his nose bending.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Chad complained. "You're breaking my nose."

"Talk about my friends like that again and I'll break more than that," Mal threatened.

"Since when are you and Evie friends?" Audrey questioned.

Mal responded by pulling on Audrey's hair hard, causing the princess to shout in pain.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Audrey cried.

"You two do belong together. You're both are masters at getting on my nerves," said Mal.

Mal lets go of Audrey and Chad, but she wasn't done yet. She made sure all eyes were on her.

"School of Secrets has this story mixed up. You don't know it, but I do," she said. "Soon enough, you'll be hearing a different side of this story."

* * *

Evie is not having one of her best days today. First, her best friend threatens to end their friendship if she doesn't reconcile with his girlfriend. Then, her almost-boyfriend revealed that he knew about her using her position to initiate the poll to use against Mal. She needed someone to talk to. That's why she showed up at Eleanor's dorm.

She knocked. Someone else answered. It was Freddie. She and Eleanor were partners for a Mathematics project.

"Hey, Evie," Freddie greeted. "You look..."

"Don't say it, please," Evie interrupted, knowing Freddie was gonna say _blue_. "Can I come in?"

Freddie steps aside, allowing Evie to enter.

"Hey, I'm sorry and Mal and Ben. I knew how much you like Ben," said Freddie.

"Wait? You knew?" Evie asked, surprised.

"Saw the way you two looked at each other while your were dancing together at the Villain Kid Ball," said Freddie. "I just had a feeling."

"Well, don't worry. It's all one big misunderstanding," said Evie. "Simply put, Ben wanted me to come to Cotillion with him. Mal was helping him practice asking me out."

"Really? Well, there goes the drama," said Freddie.

"So, Evie, why are you here?" asked Eleanor.

"I just needed someone to talk to," said Evie. "Carlos. He... he won't talk to me. He's angry."

"Why?" asked Freddie.

"Me and Mal," Evie answered.

"Oh, I get it," said Eleanor.

"You do?" Freddie asked.

"You do?" Evie asked the same thing.

"I figured it out on my own," Eleanor said to Evie.

"Did it seem that obvious?" Evie asked.

"Well, not really. They do a really good job hiding it," said Eleanor.

"I'm sorry. Hiding what?" Freddie asked, confused.

"Mal'll kill me if I tell you," said Evie.

"Didn't she already do that in the rap battle?" Freddie joked.

Evie sighed, not feeling like laughing right now.

"I know why he's angry. It's because you launched that poll," said Eleanor. "You take her away from him, he's never gonna forgive you."

"Take Mal away from Carlos, what?" Freddie asked, still confused.

"My friendship is on the line, Eleanor," said Evie. "Please, I need some advice. Before Mal, you were there for him. Surely, you know how I can get through to him."

"You're his first friend. You should know him better than anyone," said Eleanor.

"But he's different now," said Evie. "He's still the same Carlos, but he's different, just like..."

"Mal," Eleanor guessed. "Let's recap. Carlos will break up your friendship if you and Mal don't kiss and make up."

"He chooses her over me," said Evie. "After everything we've been through together, after all the hardships he and I endured together, he chose someone else over me."

"Is this about Mal or your own personal feelings for Carlos?" Eleanor asked.

"N-N-No. No, it's nothing like that," Evie denied.

"Good, because that would be really weird," said Freddie, catching on to the romantic innuendo.

"Evie, the simplest answer is to accept Carlos' conditions. Talk to Mal," said Eleanor.

"Eleanor, you have no idea who she is right now. I can't just forgive her for what she did

"Tell me. Is Carlos happy?" asked Eleanor.

"I... well... he keeps telling me, yes, he is," said Evie.

"But you don't believe him," said Eleanor. "The way I see it. You don't care what he says. All you care about is keeping him safe from Mal. But, Evie, he doesn't need you to do that. I mean, sure she was the cause of his pain, but look at him now. He's cured."

"I _do_ care what he says," Evie replied.

Eleanor crosses her arms and looks at Evie skeptically. Evie was beginning to look less sure of herself.

"Evie, I can't tell you what to do if you refuse to accept the truth," said Eleanor. "The truth is... Mal is right. Your own selfish pursuit will only lead to your own misery, and you will have no one to blame but yourself."

Evie couldn't stick around any longer. Ben and Eleanor keep telling her the same thing, and it was driving her crazy. She had to find answers on her own.

"Keep Carlos away from Mal?" Freddie asked again, still confused.

"Oh, you know Evie. She's like Carlos' overprotective big sister," said Eleanor, making sure to keep Mal and Carlos' relationship a secret.

* * *

Jay has had a relatively quiet day. A morning with Lonnie. An afternoon with the Tourney team. The frenzy surrounding the video of Mal and Ben was still all around around him, though. To be honest with himself, he didn't have much to say in the matter. If they wanted to be together, then he'll be happy for them.

To tell that to his friends' faces, now that's something else.

He showed up at his own dorm where Evie was, lying down in Carlos' bed, looking at herself in her Magic Mirror.

"Carlos is not here," said Evie.

"But I am," said Dude.

"Hey, Dude," Jay greeted. "Hey, Evie. What's the matter? You're looking..."

"Please, enough. That joke is getting old," Evie said, tired of people referring to her favorite color to describe her mood.

"Okay, so I guess this is the part where I play the comforting brother part," said Jay.

"Jay, do you think I'm a villain?" Evie asked.

"You're a villain kid, but no, I don't think you're a villain," said Jay. "Why do you ask?"

"The poll," Evie answered.

"Well, that was kinda insane, I admit," said Jay. "Are you so desperate to get rid of Mal? What happened to the whole BFFF thing?"

"You don't want to know," said Evie.

"Hey, I do want to know," said Jay. "You. Mal. Carlos. I feel that you guys are keeping me out of the loop about something. I didn't mind at first, but I've been getting the feeling that it's got something to do with the rap battle and the poll. I'm a part of this family too, you know. I have a right to help my friends."

"Since when do you care?" asked Evie.

"Since this isn't just girl talk," Jay answered jokingly.

"About time then."

Carlos had come into the room with an exasperated expression on his face. He glares daggers at Evie, who looked at him with a pleading expression on her face.

"You were waiting for me, weren't you?" Carlos guessed.

"To tell you that I don't want to do this," said Evie. "You can't make me choose between my life and our friendship."

"I think you made your choice pretty clear when you started that poll," said Carlos. "You don't want to reconcile with Mal. You don't want to support my relationship with her. You don't want to do anything to save our friendship."

"Relationship with Mal?" Jay asked, confused.

"I knew it," Dude said.

"And so what if all I want is to get rid of Mal? Can you blame me?" Evie burst out.

"Yes, I can, because I can never understand why you would be so angry about what she and I have," said Carlos. "I told you how I feel about her. I showed you what she meant to me. I helped you two win the singing contest. After all that, you still let your anger get the best of you."

"It's not anger. It's clarity," said Evie. "Maybe she loves you, but does she really treasure what you have. The world is her playground, Carlos. She will do whatever she wants, whenever she wants."

"Do I look like I'm under a love spell to you?" Carlos asked loudly.

"Okay, I'm lost here," said Jay.

"Poor you," Dude commented.

Jay sits down on his bed and plays with his Tourney stick and ball. Dude sits next to ex-thief as he watches the fight.

"Are you blinded by love that you can just forgive her for all the horrible things she's done to you?" Evie asked.

"It's called moving forward," Carlos answered. "The past is past, forgive, forget."

"You have two permanent scars on your shoulders, marking you as her property," Evie reminded him. "Maybe you can forgive her for the kidnapping, but how can you forgive her for turning you into her boy toy?"

"Because what matters is what happens right now," said Carlos. "And right now, I'm gonna ask you, do you care about me at all?"

"How could you ask that?" Evie asked, offended that he would ask her such a question.

"Because all I see right in front of me is someone hellbent on getting what she wants without a care of anyone else's feelings," said Carlos. "Have you even looked at yourself in the mirror?"

"Yeah, I did," said Evie. "So, what if I'm a villain? We're all villains here, Carlos. We just wear that title differently."

"Except Jay and I only use it as a label. You, on the other hand, you use it to justify your actions," said Carlos.

"Oh, like that couldn't be any more of the truth."

Those words came from Mal, who shut the door behind her upon entering the room. Based on the tension in the room, this is something that is best kept hidden from any passing bystanders.

"Awkward," Jay and Dude said at the same time.

"So, I'm guessing that talk from last week didn't do anything either, huh?" Mal questioned her ex-BFFF.

"Well, it got me thinking," said Evie.

"You still haven't given me your answer," said Mal. "If I'm gone forever, will you feel better? Huh? Will you?"

"I didn't say I have an answer," said Evie.

"I'll take that as a possibly, but you don't care if you will," said Mal. "You just care about keeping me away from Carlos. That's all you want. Sometimes, I wonder if there's more to this than just your selfish need to protect Snowball here."

"Don't you dare ask me that question again," Evie warned.

"Then what do you want me to ask, Evie?" Mal asked. "How about, why do you let your emotions rule your mind? Why do you let your blue envy rule your heart? Why is it that no matter what I do, no matter what Carlos does, your only concern is your own life?"

Evie wanted to hit Mal again, but restrained herself. This feud is about words, not physical actions.

"You never should've come back," Evie whisper-growled.

"I agree," said Mal. "I shouldn't be here. Yet, here I am, because someone secretly talked Ben into inviting me back here. I'm starting to think it's neither you nor Jay."

"After what you did, why the hell would I ever wish for you back?" Evie questioned. "Sure, I missed you, but you crossed too many lines and caused so much emotional damage to everyone around you."

"I'm okay," said Dude.

"You nearly drowned," Jay reminded him.

"But I was saved," said Dude. Clearly, nearly drowning is not enough to traumatize him.

"Look, Evie, why should you even care about whether or not I can come back here anytime I want?" Mal questioned. "I mean, with or without me, you have everything. Friends. A successful fashion business. Ben."

"Evie and Ben are dating?" Jay asked.

Mal continued. "You could've just ignored me for your own sake. Yet, here we are."

"So, everything is my fault?" Evie questioned. "You, of all people, tell me that this is all my fault..."

"I KNOW EVERYTHING IS MY FAULT!" Mal yelled.

Evie, Jay, and Carlos silenced themselves from Mal's sudden outburst. Her eyes glowed green. An aura of Dragon's Fire ignited around her. Her rage was feeding into her dark magic.

Carlos immediately rushes towards Mal and gives her a kiss on the lips, much to shock of Jay. The flames soon died. Mal kisses Carlos back and embraces him, welcoming this sudden choice of action. Her anger dissipated. It was replaced with love. The emotion that was absent from her heart all summer. The emotion that Carlos had reawakened.

"Do you wanna know why you were the only one who can calm me down?" Mal whispered after the kiss.

"Why?" Carlos asked.

"Same reason why I love you. You make me vulnerable," Mal answered.

The two stayed close to each other. Mal rested her head on Carlos' shoulder as he hugged her gently, making sure she was calm. If Mal ever needed someone to help control her rage, she would go to the man she loves.

Evie can only look away. Jay, however, stared at the two of them with wide open eyes that refuse to blink.

"You..." He pointed at Mal. "And you..." He pointed at Carlos. "You two are... a thing?"

"Welcome to the loop, pal," Carlos said.

"Way to go, man," said Dude. "I always knew you two would get together."

"But you can't blab about it to anyone, okay? For our sake, stay away from people," said Carlos.

"Well, you're my master," said Dude.

"Okay, everyone just stop for a minute," Jay said, raising his voice to make sure he's heard. "Mal and Carlos are dating? Mal and Carlos, who are pretty much brother and sister to each other, have been kissing each other like boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Since Christmas, yeah," Mal answered nonchalantly.

"Whoa," was all Jay could say. "I'm, uh... wow. I just... I got nothing, except... wow."

"You're not gonna make a big deal of this like Evie, are you?" Mal asked.

"Hey, you two can do whatever you want if it makes you happy," said Jay. "But wait... you two dating is why Evie is so upset?"

"I'm not upset," Evie said, sounding upset.

"Yeah, right," Mal said sarcastically.

"Evie, look around you," said Carlos. "The four of us. The very first villain kids to come here to Auradon, embrace the concept of friendship, and treat one another like family. Mal may have broken us up in the past, but the one who is responsible to keep us whole is you. I'm sorry, Evie, but it's the truth."

Mal and Carlos leave the room so they can spend some time alone away from the insufferable drama they're involved in. Evie was on the verge of breaking down into tears. Jay walks towards Evie and pats her in the back, hoping to comfort her. Evie, however, insisted on a hug. Jay had to hug back because it was the right thing, and also because it was a friendly instinct.

"So, uh, not to make you feel worse, but why can't you just feel happy for them?" Jay asked.

Evie stopped hugging Jay and turned her back on him before answering. "I don't her to hurt him again. Isn't that obvious?"

"Well, I'm okay with it. I mean, if they've been dating that long, clearly they're happy to have each other," said Jay. "We're a family, Evie. Aren't we supposed to support each other no matter what?"

"Unless someone crosses boundaries that shouldn't be crossed," said Evie.

"The way I see it, you started it," said Jay.

Evie glares at Jay, who just shrugs his shoulders. His words were based on simple observation and understanding. For some reason, Evie couldn't deny it. Mal had, after all, repaired their friendship during Christmas, but Evie let her anger and envy start the feud that the two girls are having right now.

Evie looks at herself in the Magic Mirror again.

* * *

In Mal and Evie's dorm, Mal and Carlos sit down on Mal's bed together, pressed against one another as they watch Ben's big announcement on TV. Mal drinks more of Carlos' Malice, while Carlos sticks to chocolate milk. It didn't take long until Mal felt so woozy that she almost fell asleep on Carlos' shoulder. He manages to keep her awake long enough to see Ben stand behind the podium to speak to the people.

He was harassed with many questions regarding the video. They asked him if he was planning on getting back together with Mal, if he's going to cancel the poll if it was true, and if he plans to make her his queen. Fairy God Mother managed to silence everyone so Ben can be allowed to speak.

 _"Thank you, Fairy God Mother," Ben started. "Now, for the past day, everyone in this kingdom has been talking about a video posted on a video blog called School of Secrets. As we all know, School of Secrets is a blog run by someone in Auradon Prep who seeks to expose all of its students' secrets. I'm sure you all assume that the possibility of me and Mal rekindling our love is one of those secrets. Well, you're wrong."_

 _"But then what else could it be?" Snow White asked._

 _"It's a simple case of a misunderstanding," said Ben. "Yes, Mal and I were in the hallway at that very night, talking to each other with romantic words. But we are not, I repeat, not planning on getting back together. I asked her to help me. With what, you may ask? Well, to answer that question, I like to call on Councilor Evie to come here behind the podium with me."_

Evie walks up to the stage and stands next to Ben. He holds her hand in front of the camera and smiles at her.

 _He says, "Evie, I can't stay away from you even if I wanted to, and I'm not afraid to admit that. I just want to be sure you're 100% on board with this, with... us. Don't be worried about what everyone thinks. You'll be fine. I'm sure of it. All it takes is confidence. Confidence rewards you. What I'm trying to say is... will you go to Cotillion with me?"_

 _Evie giggles and blushes for a few seconds before giving her answer. "Yes. Yes, I will."_

The crowd gasps in shock, and so did the entire kingdom. Mal and Carlos, meanwhile, smiled at the sight of this. Evie and Ben look happy, so they have to be happy for them.

"And I thought you and me happening was impossible," Carlos commented.

"Well, we're teenagers. We're just a bunch of idiots," Mal said, still woozy from the Malice. "We're young, wild, we do whatever we want, go out with whoever we want. It's our nature."

"More or less," said Carlos. "So, what about us? Is it our turn to reveal ourselves?"

"Not yet, lover boy," Mal said, kissing Carlos on the lips. "I'm not ready to let people in just yet. Besides, how could you be so eager to give this up? It's so peaceful, just the two of us, well, when we don't have to deal with Evie."

"While I agree that our secrecy is peaceful, I still stand with my previous statement," said Carlos. "What better way to get the kids of this school on your side than showing them that you're still capable of love?"

"Cotillion. That's when we'll announce our relationship," Mal decided.

"Sounds good to me," said Carlos.

Carlos kisses Mal, who happily kisses him back. Things are looking up for them. They have a plan to reveal their relationship someday. Whether or not their love for each other changes things, they prefer to stay positive for now.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Harry and Gil's dorm, Uma and her crew are gathered, watching Ben and Evie announce their love on live TV. Needless to say, they were shocked, more or less.

"So, King Beasty Boy is in the arms of another villain kid. Is he stupid or what?" Uma commented.

"Well, I guess that's what you call true love," said Gil, who was actually awed at the announcement.

"Okay, now that we're done with that, let's get down to business," Uma said, turning off the TV.

Uma and her crew gather around the study table, where Uma drew up plans on how they can turn every single person in Auradon Prep against Mal.

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" asked Ginny.

"It has to," said Uma. "We want to take over, we need Mal out of the way."

"Scared of her?" Ginny teased.

"No," Uma denied. "It'll just go smoother if she's not around."

"You want to frame her for bad deeds?" Gil questioned, reading the plans. "This is risky."

"Risky, yes, which is why we have to be extra careful when executing them," said Uma.

"So, which one do we do first?" asked Ginny.

"Spray painting the music room," Uma answered. "We start at midnight when everyone's asleep. First, we need to buy some spray paint. That's where you boys come in."

"No problem, cap'n," said Harry.

"Once we succeed, Harry, there's only us and the treasure," said Uma. "The best part, we do this together."

Harry touches Uma's face with his hook in a romantic way, staring into her eyes with lust and love. Uma stared into his eyes with the same look in hers.

"I'll sail with you to the ends of the Earth, captain," said Harry.

"Are you two gonna kiss or what?" Ginny asked sarcastically.

"Moment's ruined, I'm afraid," Harry said, glaring at Ginny.

* * *

After Evie had fallen asleep, Mal takes out her diary and writes down the entry describing everything that happened to her today.

 _"Dear Diary,_

 _Well, the cat's out of the bag. Well, a different cat. Ben and Evie's romance is officially all over the media. Once again, I gotta pat myself in the back. Ben wouldn't have done what he did if I hadn't done that little improv thing with him last night. Cotillion is a few weeks away and Auradon is about to be introduced to their new future queen. Whether or not Evie will actually become queen is yet to be determined. I'm actually surprised, though. Evie told me earlier that Ben wanted a break. I guess he only did this just to clear up the misunderstanding surrounding me and him. Glad that's cleared up, at least. You probably expect me to write down some jealous thoughts, and while I can say that I'm a little green with envy, I'm okay with it. All I care about now is me and Carlos._

 _Speaking of me and Carlos, we have finally decided when to reveal our relationship to the entire school. What better moment than during Cotillion, the biggest dance of the year? Honestly, it scares me that our privacy is coming to an end, but I knew it was only a matter of time until it was time to spill the beans. The latest person to find out is Jay, all because Carlos kissed me when I was losing control due to my little fight with Evie. That girl's evil behavior has become more infuriating than delightful, but only because her evilness is directed at me and my love life. I don't know what more to do with her, so I've decided_

 _By the way, Jay seems okay with me and Carlos. Well, that's good."_

Mal stopped when her phone lit up. There was a notification regarding "School of Secrets." There was a new update. A video of her and Carlos kissing in the janitor's closet. The modulated female voice of the one behind the video blog narrated. _"... The daughter of Maleficent dating the son of Cruella De Vil. Wow. That's something you never imagined to happen, not to mention Mal is the reason Carlos was traumatized by the war. What kind of evil fortune has driven them closer together? We'll find out, won't we? #Marlos or #Cal..."_

Mal pauses the video and puts her phone down. She was breathing in and out very fast, trying not to explode in a fit of rage. It would seem that her relationship with Carlos has now been exposed. She was so caught up in the moment that she didn't even bother to check for cameras in the janitor's closet. She now plans to do one thing tomorrow. Tell Carlos to hack the hidden cameras and trace them to the source. She wants that one-on-one confrontation with whoever is behind the School of Secrets video game. He or she has gone too far.

Before calling it a night, she finishes her diary entry.

 _"Looks like Mrs. School of Secrets has struck again. Whoever this mastermind is just exposed me and Carlos online. Oh, that's the last mistake she'll ever make. She better watch out, because I'm coming for her with full fury and a fiery fist. May the Gods have mercy on her._

 _'Til next time  
-Mal"_

 **Oh, boy! Mal and Carlos have been exposed. Just to let you know, Mrs. School of Secret's identity will be revealed in the next chapter. This is one mystery that I'm ending fast, because the fallout of the revelation of Marlos needs to begin immediately.**

 **REMINDER:** **Just to remind you, Ben and Evie are still on break. Ben revealed to the public about his relationship with Evie just so the misunderstanding surrounding the video of him and Mal can be cleared up, leaving him to deal with only one problem, which is Evie.**


	18. No More Secrets

**SUMMARY: Mal and Carlos' relationship has been exposed, courtesy of the video blog School of Secrets, and the whole school begins to question whether or not this changes their decision to let her stay in Auradon. Meanwhile, Jay decides to help Ben with his relationship with Evie. Elsewhere, Uma executes her plans to worsen Mal's chances of staying in Auradon. Also, Doug confronts both Evie and Ben about their new relationship.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

 **I'd like to thank the following users for reviewing the previous chapter: DragonEmperor999, EroSlackerMicha, BevieAndHevie4Life, xez2003, Quartz Rider, Marlosforever, ceara1888**

 ** _To Marlosforever_: You're welcome. I'm very glad to hear that you're enjoying this story.**

Lonnie was alone in her dorm, updating the next post on "School of Secrets." That's right. Lonnie, the daughter of Mulan, is the mastermind behind the video blog that exposes the secrets of the students of Auradon Prep. She started this blog during freshman year under the belief that Auradon should have no secrets. Witnessing her fellow schoolmates keeping secrets from each other, she plotted to expose them. Buying exactly fourteen tiny cameras from an electronics store in Auradon City, she plants them all over the school.

Using the microphone on her headphones, she narrates her latest update.

"Claudine Frollo and Taylor Evans. Now that's a political couple. Those two spend most of their times talking about social issues and political problems. I guess we can count on them to be the future's greatest politicians. What's next?"

Lonnie then begins modulating her recorded voice for the video. Before she could post it, Mal kicks her door open, breaking the lock in the process and scaring the daughter of Mulan.

"Lonnie!" Mal shouted.

"Uh, hey, Mal," Lonnie greeted her nervously, closing her laptop as well. "What can I do for..."

Mal quickly grabs Lonnie by the throat and pushes her against the wall, glaring at her with her glowing emerald green eyes.

"What are you... uck... doing?" Lonnie asked, barely able to speak due to the choking.

"Don't play innocent. I know you're the mastermind behind that stupid School of Secrets video blog," Mal said angrily. "You showed that video of me and Carlos in the janitor's closet."

"I must admit. That was a big shock for me," Lonnie said.

Mal tightened her grip and lifted Lonnie off her feet, which only frightened Lonnie even more. Lonnie tried to pry Mal's fingers off her neck, but Mal's grip was too tight.

"You're really gonna kill me over a secret?" Lonnie questioned.

"I'm a villain, Lonnie. We kill for our own reasons," said Mal.

"You do know that's gonna make your situation... ack... worse," said Lonnie.

"Then give me a reason why I should stop," Mal said.

"Ben," Lonnie said.

Mal turns around and sees Ben, who immediately rushes in and frees Lonnie from Mal's grip. Lonnie coughs due to the choking. Ben pats her in the back for comfort.

"Ben, meet Mrs. School of Secrets herself," said Mal.

"Lonnie, that was you?" Ben asked, surprised.

"Please don't tell anyone," Lonnie pleaded.

"Why shouldn't we? This is an invasion of privacy," said Mal.

"Because we're in Auradon, the land of goodness. Honesty is a part of that. No secrets should be kept between us," said Lonnie.

"You've revealed a lot of interesting stuff, I admit," said Mal. "My personal favorites are the reactions to Ben's proclamation about VKs coming to Auradon Prep."

"I'm sorry, Mal," said Lonnie. "But maybe this is a good thing. I mean, Carlos seems to be really in love with you. Maybe true love can help..."

"Tip the scales in my favor, I know," Mal interrupted. "But this is not how I wanted it to go."

"Are you still gonna kill me?" Lonnie asked half-jokingly.

"Oh, I wasn't gonna kill you. I just wanted to leave a painful reminder," said Mal.

"On my neck, apparently," Lonnie said, massaging her aching neck.

"So, Mal... you and Carlos. That's, um, that's nice," Ben said awkwardly, baffled and flabbergasted by the discovery.

"Spare me the euphoria, Ben. I know that the idea of me and Carlos dating is both disgusting and absurd," Mal said.

"Well, I wouldn't say disgusting," said Ben.

"I think it's an interesting story," said Lonnie. "The tormentor becomes the lover. An impossible love proven otherwise. And given what I've seen with my own two eyes, it's beautiful."

"You better pray this works out in the end, Lonnie, or else I'm coming for you again," Mal threatened her.

Lonnie chuckled nervously, obviously afraid and threatened. "One question, though. How did you know it was me?"

"Carlos," Mal answered. "He hacked into your cameras, traced their signal back to your laptop."

"He's good," Lonnie complimented.

"The best," said Mal. "Keep your cameras where they're supposed to be, Lonnie. Next time you catch me, don't make me catch you."

Mal begins to walk away, only to stop to say one more thing.

"For the record, I prefer _Marlos_ ," she said. " _Cal_ sounds too bland."

Mal leaves the room. Lonnie sighs with relief. For a second, she thought she was done for. Thank goodness Ben showed up to save her. Ben, however, wasn't happy with her either.

"Let me guess. You want me to take down the blog," Lonnie guessed.

"Lonnie, I know we live in Auradon, but sometimes, secrets have to kept," said Ben. "Mal's secret, for example, you have no right to expose that yourself."

"But my blog has done nothing but help people," said Lonnie. "You've seen the past three years. Sure, my blog caused some turmoil, but in the end, bonds are forged and friendships become stronger."

"Still, this is violating other people's privacy," said Ben.

"I know that, Ben," said Lonnie. "But I promise, I was gonna be done with this after graduation."

"Not planning on taking this to college?" Ben wondered.

"I wish, but I can't," said Lonnie. "Besides, if I do, they can track me down."

"Lonnie, I'm just not sure about letting you continue this," said Ben.

"Okay, how about this? You be School of Secrets' secret consultant. You tell me which secrets are worth exposing and which ones are not," Lonnie offered.

"I'm still uncomfortable about this," said Ben.

"Please?" Lonnie pleaded. "You're all about helping the people, right, Ben? Well, this blog is designed exactly for that purpose."

Ben sighs and says, "Okay, but you better promise me that this is your last year."

"It's Senior Year," said Lonnie.

* * *

Mal sees a large crowd of students gathered in the music room. At first sight of her, they stood back in fear. Mal makes her way through the crowd to see what they were looking at and talking about. What she found amused her.

Her "Long Live Evil" symbol was painted on the wall. Only, it was sloppy. Her mother's horns are shaped like cones. One arm was shorter compared to the other arm. The letters and the exclamation point looked like they were drawn by toddlers. The green fire around her mother's silhouette looked more like a green slob that is splattered on the wall. Worst of all, the shading was absolutely uneven.

Mal started chuckling, greatly amused by a certain someone's amateurish attempt to copy her style.

"Shrimpy, you are a terrible artist," she said quietly with subtle anger in her tone.

"Why would you do this?" Jordan asked.

"Does that even look like my work?" Mal replied, still laughing at the awful piece of artwork.

"Well, who else here has a history of defacing property with spray paint?" Audrey questioned. "I mean, don't you still have that dumb symbol spray-painted on your locker?"

"This does not look good for your poll result, Mal," said Ally.

"Thank you, Ally of State-the-Obvious-Land," Mal said sarcastically.

"Why do you keep doing this, Mal?" Jane asked. "Ben brought you back, yet you're not taking advantage of it."

"I am taking advantage of it," said Mal. "You have no idea how much _fun_ I've been having all year."

"Do you even care about the poll at all?" Chad questioned. "If you lose, you're not welcome here anymore. Who'll be laughing then?"

Mal lets out another evil chuckle for the sake of telling a joke. Everyone became even more scared and stepped back further. Mal enjoyed this. Sure, she's making things worse for herself, but she knew that she can't prove her innocence without proof. She had no reason to tell anyone that she didn't spray-paint in the music room because it was too incriminating itself.

"We'll see who'll be laughing, Prince of Jerks," Mal said. "Now, one thing before I go, does anyone have any chocolate syrup?"

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ WAYS TO BE WICKED ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

In Uma and Freddie's dorm, Uma and her crew gathered to read the latest Tweeter and InstaRoyal posts concerning Mal's "work of art" in Auradon Prep's music room. These days, what's on the internet can really affect people's thoughts. The "Long Live Evil" painting just _proves_ that Mal is never going to change and, therefore, cannot fit in at Auradon anymore.

"Looks like it's working," said Ginny.

"You boys made sure no one suspected us?" Uma asked.

"All the spray paint cans are in Mal's room, and we burned the receipt," Harry reported.

"What's next, Uma?" asked Ginny. "Or do you prefer _captain_?"

After rolling her eyes, Uma answers. "Mal loves fire. She gets a kick just starting one. We just have to make sure we do it at the right time, but we also have to make sure they can't trace it back to us."

"So, where and when?" Gil asked.

"Outside just before lunch ends," said Uma. "With School of Secrets watching, we need to be careful. I may not have her security feed, but I did check all of her videos to know where the safe spots are."

"This will definitely turn the entire school against her," said Harry.

"I don't get it," said Gil. "If Mal is going to lose without us butting in, why do we have to do all this?"

"Gil, even if Mal loses, there will still be people who might try to bring her back," said Uma. "Take lover boy Carlos for example."

"Gross," Ginny muttered, disgusted by the thought of Mal and Carlos as a couple.

"I know, right?" Uma agreed. "If there's a chance anyone finds out what we're doing, they might want to bring Mal back to stop us. We need to make sure no one wants her back here. No one."

"So, 99.99% of the school is not enough?" Gil asked.

"The poll result needs to be 100% on sending Mal back to the Isle for good," said Uma.

"So, how do we turn the puppy lover against her?" asked Harry.

"I need time to think," said Uma. "This did not factor into my plan at all, nor did I even think it was a possibility. Right now, we focus on framing Mal for these bad deeds. Carlos comes at another time."

* * *

Evie was about to heat to the chemistry lab early for science class, only to run into someone who seemed to be looking for her. Her ex-boyfriend, Doug. After Ben's live announcement of his relationship with her, Evie had figured that Doug would want to talk about it one day. Guess that day is today.

"You look... happy," Doug started.

"Don't need to be polite, Doug. I know I'm not happy right now," said Evie. "And I know why you're waiting for me. Ben."

"I just can't help but think that maybe that's the real reason you broke up with me," said Doug. "Sorry for assuming."

"Doug, I meant everything I said last Christmas," said Evie. "You don't trust me, so I can't trust myself to be in a relationship with you."

"Yeah, but now..." Doug paused for a second, not wanting to sound upset.

"Look, Doug, maybe I did have feelings for Ben while we were dating, but that was never a factor that determined my decision to end things with you," said Evie.

"But why? Why were you falling in love with Ben?" asked Doug.

"I... I don't know," said Evie. "I guess maybe it's because I was falling out of love with you. Ever since the war, something inside me snapped. It's more than just anger at Mal and worry for Carlos... for all of you. Maybe reality set in and hit me in the head, telling me that what I want is not really what I want."

"But you said you loved me," said Doug.

"And that is the truth... _was_ the truth," said Evie. "But we're over Doug. I'm over you. I like Ben. Someday soon, maybe I can say I love him."

Doug stood there, unable to say a word. The reason he wanted to talk to her was to know whether or not her feelings for Ben were the real reason she broke up with him. Standing here right now, he is told that he was wrong. The pain in Evie's eyes tell him a different story. Although, he can't help but feel that she's hiding something from him.

"Doug, please, move," Evie pleaded.

Doug steps aside, allowing Evie to proceed to the chemistry lab. Evie knew he was suspicious. She didn't want to tell him that she and Ben are on break, only because she didn't him ruining her love life... again.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ WAYS TO BE WICKED ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Carlos was outside, sitting down on a table, writing some code in his laptop. The slight bump of the bench meant that someone just sat down next to him. His ex-girlfriend, Jane. She smiled and waved at him.

"#Marlos or #Cal? Personally, I'd go with the former," Carlos started, knowing what she wanted to talk about.

" _Cal_ does sound a bit dull," Jane admitted.

"Shocked?" Carlos asked.

"Very, very shocked," Jane answered. "I mean, even without the whole torturing and stuff, I wouldn't have believed it. I always thought you two had this brother-sister kind of relationship."

"That's what Jay thought too," said Carlos.

"And how did he react?" asked Jane.

Carlos laughed a little. "Priceless. I wish someone took a photo."

"I know I sound like a jealous ex, Carlos, but I just really want to understand all this," said Jane. "Why did it happen? How did it happen?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure," said Carlos. "I mean, Mal has been in love with me for some time, which sort of explains why I was the only one who could calm her down when not even Ben could. Me, well, I never had feelings for her until just last year. Maybe it's the sad song, I don't know. But then I realize there's no point in dwelling on why and how I have feelings for her. What's important is that I embrace them, and I did."

"That's sweet, Carlos," said Jane. "How long have you two been dating?"

"Since Christmas," Carlos answered.

"You really love her?" Jane asked.

"I do. I love her so much," said Carlos.

"Is this why you're back to normal?" asked Jane. "I mean, you're no longer easily scared or hiding from us or jumping every time someone touches you... I'm babbling again, aren't I?"

"Yeah, you are," said Carlos, laughing a bit. "But yes, being with Mal has helped me be myself again. That scared little boy from the Isle is gone for good. I'm back, Jane."

"That's good," said Jane.

"How are things with Diego?" asked Carlos.

"Fine," said Jane. "He's really sweet and he's really romantic with a guitar. The lyrics to his love songs, however, need some work."

"Has he... hurt you in any way?" asked Carlos.

"No," said Jane. "Although, unless you count my ear drums when he rocked out a little too hard that one time."

"I just want to be sure you're safe," said Carlos. "I can't have another De Vil break your heart."

"You didn't break my heart, Carlos. The breakup hurt a bit, yes, but I fully understood why you needed the space," said Jane. "Although, the part where you said that Mal told you that you loved someone else who isn't me. Do you think it's Mal?"

"I like to think so," said Carlos.

"How would she know that?" asked Jane.

"I prefer not to question her," said Carlos.

"You look really happy," said Jane.

"I am," said Carlos.

"Maybe there is hope for Mal," said Jane.

* * *

Jane would be proven wrong. A few hours later, a fire breaks out outside the school. When the students looked out their windows, they could see Mal standing in front of the fire, just staring at it. They started talking pictures and videos, posting them online. The entire school now knows, and they begin to discuss about the poll.

Mal knew what was going on, but she couldn't stop staring. Looking into the fire is like staring at the stars, but the only thing keeping her from letting it roar is the fact that she did not start this one. She just happened to be at the wrong at the wrong time.

"Strike two, Shrimpy," Mal said. "Smart, though. Burning the evidence. Making sure I'm the first person here. I guess you're smarter than I thought."

Mal walks into the flames herself, and then two seconds later, they're gone.

"Mal!"

Mal turns around and sees Fairy God Mother, Ben, and Carlos. Fairy God Mother was unhappy. Ben was shocked. Carlos was stoic.

"Fire's out," Mal joked.

"In my office. Now," Fairy God Mother demanded.

"No," said Mal. "No, why don't we just do it out here? No harm, right?"

"Okay, this is out of control," said Fairy God Mother. "Carlos told me that you're upset about School of Secrets exposing your, um... relationship with him... but this is not the way to control your anger."

"You assume I am trying to destroy the school out of anger that my secret relationship is no longer secret?" Mal questioned.

"Well, for one thing, it violates our _agreement_ , if you remember," said Fairy God Mother, still keeping her deal with Mal a secret but knowing she will remember.

"Not to mention you attacked Lonnie," Ben mentioned.

"Oh, way to sugarcoat it, Bennyboo," said Mal. "I think saying, _I tried to choke her to death_ , is simple enough."

"Mal, you know you can talk to me," Carlos said, walking forward. "If something's bothering you, I'm right here waiting for you to talk to me. I thought we talked about what the revelation of our love could do for you."

"Yeah, well, it doesn't look good anymore, does it?" Mal replied. "You really think I would do this?"

"I'm... I'm not sure," said Carlos.

"That's sound awfully like a yes," said Mal.

"Then talk to me," Carlos pleaded. "If you didn't do this, what's going on?"

Mal whispers her answer. "I'm being framed."

"By who?" Carlos whispered.

"Uma," Mal answered, still whispering. "But I can't tell anyone without proof. So far, Uma has done her best to cover he tracks. She planted the paint cans in my room and everything she used to create the fire are, well, burned in the fire."

"You could've come to me," said Carlos.

"I don't want you involved, Carlos," said Mal. "We're enough of a controversy as it is. Uma is mine to deal with. You just focus on your schoolwork and stay out of this."

"You told me the same thing when it came to you and Evie, and I refused," Carlos recalled.

"Carlos, as self-interested as I am these days, I still have the capacity to care about others and their needs. In this case, I care about you and what you need," said Mal.

"And what do I need?" asked Carlos.

"To live a better life," Mal said. "It was selfish of me to ask you to come home with me. I should've been more considerate, but I was just so happy to get something I've always wanted and I didn't want to lose it... lose you."

"You'd leave me here just to spare me?" Carlos asked.

"I love you," Mal said.

Mal kisses Carlos to emphasize how much she cares. Ben and Fairy God Mother both had mixed feelings seeing this. Ben was happy that Mal is happy, but a part of him is a little jealous. Fairy God Mother always admires the sight of true love, but this was an unusual kind of love.

"Um, Mal?" Fairy God Mother called.

Mal stops kissing Carlos and says, "How much did you hear?"

"We couldn't hear anything up until Carlos asked you what he needed," Ben said.

"I guess I should give you points for selflessness," said Fairy God Mother. "But you still need to be punished for your actions."

"What's the point of punishing me right now? We all know this stupid poll thing ends one way," said Mal. "Thinking about being separated from Carlos is punishment enough."

Mal storms back in the school. Carlos, Ben, and Fairy God Mother remained standing and exchanged looks without words, not knowing what to say or what one-liner to crack about Mal's behavior.

Ben broke the silence. "So, Carlos, uh... you and Mal... it's, um, i-it's nice. I'm happy for you."

"Ben, she's pretty much the love of your life. It's understandable if you're feeling like the jealous ex," said Carlos.

"That would be immature of me," said Ben.

"We're teenagers, Ben. No matter how mature or immature we are, we'll always feel the basic human emotions," said Carlos.

* * *

Back in Uma and Freddie's dorm, Uma and her crew decided to celebrate their early success with a drink. Harry had stole Mal's latest bottle of strawberry cider and brought it to his captain.

"I gotta say, this plan is working out like a charm," said Ginny.

"And no one even knows," said Gil.

"Mal helped us as well. Her refusal to put up a good girl act worsens her case for herself," said Harry.

"Yeah, well, don't get too excited. We still have a long way from success," said Uma. "But for now, a toast to a successful start."

"Here, here!" The crew replied.

Before they could start drinking, someone kicked the door open, breaking the lock. It was Mal. Her eyes were glowing green and she looked like she wanted to hurt someone, like, _really_ hurt someone.

"Harry stole your bottle," Gil said, surrendering due to fear.

After shutting the door, Mal grabs Uma by the throat, dragging her to the wall. Uma tries to pry Mal's fingers off of her, to no avail. Harry was about to intervene, but Ginny holds him back.

"I know it was you who vandalized the music room and set the fire outside, Shrimpy," Mal said. "And I know why. You want 100% of the students to be against me, so that no one will miss me when I go back to the Isle."

"That's a big accusation, Mal, but where's your proof?" Uma replied, playfully acting innocent.

Mal tosses Uma towards Harry, who caught her before she fell. Mal takes her bottle back and drinks half of the remaining cider through the rim. After wiping her lips clean, she faces Uma's crew with an evil glare and speaks.

"I admit, you got me in a tight corner. For that, I congratulate you," Mal said with subtle sarcasm. "I can't threaten any of you to come clean, not even Gil. Fear may work on him, but I know he won't spill the beans if it meant destroying both sides of his life."

"Um, I won't?" Gil asked, wondering if he would or wouldn't.

"No, you won't," Uma said strictly, making sure Gil remains obedient.

"So, good job. I'm actually in a situation I can't scare or magic my way out of," Mal said sarcastically. "I was planning on destroying the map if you don't stand down, but I know you Uma. You'd threaten my friends if I even try to do anything with the map. If we try to find other ways to hurt each other, well, we'll just end up finding other ways to hurt each other. I may be stuck, but we're all trapped."

"You're the one who's going to be trapped... back on the Isle," Uma said. "And we're gonna make sure not one single person votes for you to stay."

Mal responds by dumping squirting chocolate syrup at Uma. She did ask for it back at the music room, and Ally had to give it to her since she demanded it. She had no intention of eating it however. She wanted to use it on the person she hated the most.

"Good luck with that," Mal scoffed.

Mal leaves the room, leaving Uma's crew to celebrate and wipe their captain's face clean. What they don't know, however, is that Mal has been recording the entire conversation on her phone.

"Good luck indeed, Shrimpy," she said.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Tourney practice, Jay was very energetic, mostly because the next game is the Tourney High School Championship. The Fighting Knights are facing the Olympian team. If they win, it'll be their second championship victory, not to mention their second straight championship victory.

"Good job, Jay! Go fast when you have to! Go hard if you have to!" Coach Jenkins shouted.

After pushing off a defender, Jay receives the pass from Chad. Ben was open for a shot. Jay passes the ball to him, but it gets stolen by a reserve defender. The reserve defender passes it to one of the reserve forwards, who manages to score a goal.

Coach Jenkins blows his whistle. "Ben, get over here!"

Ben takes off his helmet and walks towards Coach Jenkins, who did not look happy.

"What happened back there?" Jenkins asked. "You usually place yourself where you can catch the ball cleanly without a chance of interception."

"Sorry, coach. It won't happen again," said Ben.

"I know, Ben," said Jenkins, patting the king on the shoulder. "Just remember. This is the championship. You gotta bring more than just your A-game."

While Jenkins lectures the other team members, Jay approaches the young king. Ben appeared distracted back there, since it's so out-of-character for him not to notice an opponent about to intercept a pass coming to him.

"You okay, man?" Jay asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Ben lied. "Just nervous."

"Ben, you're the King of Auradon, the captain of the Tourney team, and this season's MVP. You don't do nervous," said Jay. "Let me guess. It's Evie, right? She told you guys were on break."

"She just won't let go of her little problem with Mal," said Ben.

"The whole thing with Mal and Carlos? Yeah, I know," said Jay. "All that rage and bitterness, it's not like her. She takes overprotective sister to a whole new level."

"Carlos suffered the most out of all of us from the war. You can't blame her," said Ben.

"But wait, if you guys are on break, why'd you ask her out to Cotillion on live TV?" asked Jay.

"That was to erase the rumors that Mal and I were getting back together," said Ben.

"But what if you two are not cool when it's time for Cotillion?" Jay asked.

"I don't know," said Ben. "I just hope Evie works out her problems."

"Have you tried talking to Mal?" asked Jay.

"When I asked her if we could talk about her and Evie, she told me to, and I quote, talk to the hand," Ben said.

"Sounds like Mal, alright," said Jay.

Ben puts his helmet back on and gets back to play defense. Jay, however, didn't want to see his friend make a fool of himself in practice. He had to do something, so he grabs his gym bag and pulls out his phone. He makes a call and waits for the receiver to answer.

" _Hi, this is Evie. I'm sorry if I couldn't take your call. I'm busy right now. Please leave a message."_

Jay had to send a voice mail instead. After the beep, he did.

"Hey, Evie," he started. "After the practice, we should talk. I mean, I know I'm not the pep talk kinda guy, but this is about Ben. Chemistry lab, okay?"

* * *

Mal was in her room, finishing what's left of the bottle of strawberry cider while reading all the mean comments on Tweeter and InstraRoyal concerning both the video about her relationship with Carlos and the bad deeds she "committed" today.

"I bet Carlos is under a love spell."

"Mal is a bad girl indeed."

"That fire could've burned down the school. She deserves to be banished."

"Go back to the Isle, you evil witch."

"Villain!"

If these comments hurt Mal, it would only be because these will just motivate the rest of the school to vote against her and send her back to the Isle. She turns off her phone and drinks every last drop from the bottle.

At the same time she swallowed the last drop, someone knocked on the door.

"It's open," Mal said.

The door opens and in comes Carlos De Vil.

"Hey, Snowball..." Mal hiccuped. "Sorry I didn't save you any."

"You know there are other ways to cope with your painful emotions, right?" Carlos said. "You know, like, meditating or breathing exercises or just talking to someone."

"Bad habits, Carlos. Bad habits," Mal said with the tone in her voice changing constantly. "I couldn't stop even if I wanted to. But, hey, I'm magical. This stuff can't harm me."

"Except your brain, apparently," said Carlos.

"You got any more of that Malice stuff?" Mal asked, using baby eyes on her boyfriend.

"No, but what I do have is news," said Carlos. "Jay wants to talk to Evie about Ben."

"Their little break is not my problem," said Mal.

"It is, considering that you and Evie fighting is why they're on break in the first place," said Carlos. "Look, Mal, despite how I feel about Evie right now, I don't want to see you two jeopardizing each other's lives. I mean, I know I'm the catalyst of this feud, but I am not gonna break up with you just for her sake."

"Then what do you suggest?!" Mal shouted. "You and me, we've tried everything. Everything! We tried talking. We tried singing. We let her spy on us with her Magic Mirror. Yet, here we are. There's nothing left to do, Carlos. Evie and her stupid feelings for..." She paused, realizing she was about to spill a very important bean. "There are only three ways this feud ends. One, we break up. Two, I leave right now and never come back. Three, she gives me her answer."

"I know Evie, Mal. She _will_ miss you," said Carlos.

"I want to hear that from her," said Mal.

"Mal, I just want all of us to be happy," said Carlos. "You and me. Ben and Evie. The four of us can't just keep on getting in each other's way."

"Why did I ever fall in love with you?" Mal wondered. "Not that I hate what we have. It's just that... that's how this whole thing started. Me and my stupid need to get what I want. Is that even love?"

"You were lonely and you needed love. I understand that," Carlos said before he kissed Mal on the cheek.

"True, but I meant why my heart beats for you," said Mal. "We sit down for one little girl talk, and it changed everything. It got me Ben back, but it also gave me these feelings that I didn't even want. Then I died and started feeling them. I came back here after a brief banishment and I wanted to pursue these feelings. Pursue you."

"Mal, I love what we have," said Carlos. "Don't ever say that this is a bad thing."

"I love what we have too," Mal said, leaning on Carlos' shoulder. "But sometimes I wonder why we're even doing this. I never thought something as simple as a relationship could destroy everything. Maybe it's just me. I made the choice not to tell Evie or anyone, for that matter. This is all on me."

"You can't blame yourself, Mal," said Carlos.

"But I can, because I have to," said Mal. "I am who I am because I don't want anyone to control me, to determine who I am for me. I knew I leaned more towards bad than good, yet I believe that justifies everything I do."

"You helped the people on the Isle live a better life," Carlos reminded her. "If that doesn't prove anything to Evie, then it's her problem."

"Exactly," Mal agreed.

"I can't ask you to play nice, because I know you don't want to do that," said Carlos. "But I can ask you this. One more try."

"Fine," said Mal. "But you owe me."

"And that's why I love you," Carlos said, kissing Mal on the forehead.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ WAYS TO BE WICKED ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Jay has been waiting in the Chemistry Lab for fifteen minutes. He passes the time drawing on the chalkboard. He attempts to draw himself with the team celebrating their championship victory. He drew himself being held up by his teammates while he held the championship trophy and the MVP trophy.

"I guess your ego never dies, huh?"

Jay turns around and sees Evie, who looked at his drawing with a raised eyebrow.

"So, what about Ben?" asked Evie.

"His head's not in the game," said Jay. "His head is on you."

"He's a professional. Shouldn't he be able to block out his personal issues to play the game?" Evie asked.

"Yeah, that's what I thought too," said Jay. "But I'm guessing this is too much for even him to just ignore until the game is over."

"And you think I should talk to him," Evie guessed.

"Definitely," said Jay. "But, Evie, we both know that this is all about Mal. If you two don't keep it together, this is gonna break Ben. I mean, I don't fully understand what's with him. I just see it the way I see it. Your feud with Mal is out of control. You manipulated him into setting that poll to use against Mal. This is heavy stuff, that I can see..."

"And also this'll jeopardize your chances of winning the Tourney championship," Evie added, knowing this is what Jay really wanted to say.

"Well, yeah," Jay admitted.

"Jay, I care about that championship as much as you do," said Evie.

"Then talk to Ben," said Jay. "'Cause I'm certainly as heck not going to do it for you. Only you two know what's really going on."

"Well, thank you," said Evie.

"For what?" asked Jay.

"For being considerate of Ben," Evie answered.

* * *

Ben, dressed in his Tourney uniform, is putting all of his textbooks in his locker. The school day was over and it was time to hit the field against because the championship game is coming. Despite his problems at practice, he was gonna do his best to put his personal issues aside and helps his team win their second straight championship.

"Yo, Ben!"

That voice came from Doug, who was walking towards him with a grimace on his face. However, Ben knew it was just an act.

"You and I need to talk," Doug said, trying to sound intimidating.

"Doug, you can drop the tough guy act. It's... embarrassing. Plus, it's not you," said Ben.

Doug breathes out and says, "Thank you. That was tough on itself."

"What can I do for you, Doug?" asked Ben.

"I want to know what you did to Evie," said Doug. "When I talked to her, she seemed unusually bitter when saying your name."

Someone pokes Doug on the shoulder. He turns around and sees Evie, who was unhappy to see him here.

"Minding someone else's business, Doug? You are one jealous ex," said Evie.

"I'm only doing this because you're hiding something from me," said Doug. "Something's wrong with the both of you, I can tell."

"We're on break," Ben and Evie said at the same time.

"Oh," Doug reacted. "But, what about the... Cotillion proposal..."

"The video on School of Secrets," Ben and Evie said at the same time.

Ben and Evie smiled, amused by their simultaneous timing of answering and same choice of words.

"Doug, what is your problem?" Evie asked.

"I want you back," Doug blurted out. "I miss you Evie."

"Why?" asked Evie.

"Because I... I love you," said Doug.

"Well, too little, too late, Doug," said Evie. "And even if that were true, you don't love me enough to trust me. Sure, you were right. Things between me and Ben were different while we were dating, but I was never planning on doing anything about it."

"Doug, I am so sorry about the breakup and how hard it has been for you, but she made her choice," said Ben. "So have I. I chose to move on from Mal."

"And I chose to move on from you," Evie said, looking at Doug with a serious expression on her face.

"But what about this whole break thing?" asked Doug.

"Doug, that is between me and Ben," said Evie. "But even if this break leads to us breaking up, I don't know about trying against with you."

"And I'm guessing you're here to talk me into ending the break?" Ben guessed.

Evie gently pushes Doug aside so she can talk to Ben face-to-face.

"Ben, I know things between me and Mal have been crazy, and I know you're angry about the whole manipulation thing," Evie started. "While I can't promise you that Mal and I are gonna be cool, I can promise you one thing. I will start another poll, but this poll will determine how Mal should be judged."

"What are the options?" asked Ben.

"Poll. Trial. You. The VKs," Evie answered. "Voting begins at the end of May. We'll still put the people first, but this'll make it less about me and more about Mal."

"I approve," said Ben.

Evie kisses Ben on the lips. Doug had to look away, feeling uncomfortable because of the sight.

"So, are we still on a break?" Evie asked.

"I'll let you know after the game," said Ben.

Evie faces Doug and says, "Whatever love I have left for you, it's not coming back. I may nostalgic for the good old days, a.k.a. last year, but this is me trying to move forward to a new chapter in my life. Sorry, Doug. I truly am."

Evie puts her arm around Ben's and walks away with him, leaving Doug to think about accepting Evie's choice.

* * *

It was time for the High School Tourney Championship. Auradon Prep's Fighting Knights face off against the Olympian team.

The crowd was going nuts. They were eager for the game to start. Evie was sitting with a cheering Lonnie. The blue-haired narcissist saw Mal watching the game from the ground, just standing out of bounds. When they both saw each other, Evie gestured Mal to come up and sit with her. Mal did.

"Did you give Carlos a good luck kiss?" Evie asked. "Lonnie gave one to Jay."

"Oh, I did," Mal answered. "You?"

"Gave one to Ben," said Evie.

"In that case, this game is so ours," said Mal. "So, I saw the news. A new poll, huh?"

"I thought it would be best if we keep this strife between us, well, between us and out of politics," said Evie.

"Where does this leave us?" asked Mal. "If you're not gonna give me your answer to my question, at least give me a way we can settle this. And no, I'm not breaking up with Carlos."

"No, you can keep him," said Evie. "As you two have repeatedly showed me, you two are happy."

"Like you and Ben?" Mal questioned.

"We're still on break until after the game, if he decides that we're no longer on break," said Evie.

"So, am I safe?" Lonnie asked the purple-haired sorceress.

"As long as I don't see #Marlos on the internet again," Mal said through her teeth while glaring at the daughter of Mulan.

Evie "Wait, Lonnie is..."

"Shh!" Mal and Lonnie shushed her.

"Yes, I am Mrs. SoS," Lonnie whispered, confessing. "Just promise me you won't tell anyone."

"Cross my heart," said Evie.

Seventy-five minutes into the game and the Olympians are up 3-2. The Olympians overpower the Fighting Knights and use their physical advantage to their, well, advantage. The Fighting Knights have only been able to stay close because of a couple of unorthodox plays. First, Carlos and Jay recreated the "accident" where Carlos ends up "accidentally" deflecting a "missed" shot by Jay that bounced off the post into the net. Second, Ben was tackled but he shot the ball before he hit the ground, and that shot miraculously went in.

After the Fighting Knights' goalkeeper blocked a shot by the Olympian team, the forwards ran past the Kill Zone to set up their winning play. The Olympian goalkeeper managed to block Chad's shot, but Ben deflects the ball to Jay.

"Jay, I'm open!" Carlos called.

Jay shoots the ball at Carlos, who was kneeling on the ground with his shield covering him. The ball bounced off the shield. The Olympian goalkeeper ended up diving the opposite direction where the ball was going. The ball hits the net.

The score was tied, 3-3. The crowd cheered.

After Carlos stole the ball from an Olympian forward, he smacks it across the Kill Zone to Chad. Chad weaves his way through the defense, and then passes the ball to Jay. Jay passes it to Ben, who then passes it to Carlos. The ball bounces off his shield and Jay regains possession of it. Jay was about to be sandwiched by to defenders, so he bounces the ball in the air and then tumbles in between the two defenders. He jumps in the air and hits the ball, scoring a goal.

A few seconds later, the 90 minutes are up. The Fighting Knights win the game, 4-3. They have won their second consecutive championship.

Jay, being the one who scored the winning goal, was mobbed by his teammates. The students in the bleachers cheered really loud, celebrating their team's victory. Even Gil, who volunteered to be the new mascot for the Tourney team in the playoffs to replace the previous one who got injured, was jumping up and down and clapping for the team, much to the annoyance of Uma, Harry, and Ginny.

After exchanging respectful handshakes with the Olympian team, the Fighting Knights received their championship trophy. The team captain, Ben, held the trophy up as his teammates and the crowd cheered once again.

"King Ben, what's it feel like to win back-to-back?" The commentator asked, pointing the microphone at Ben.

"It feels awesome!" Ben shouted for the crowd. "I mean, this is the last Tourney game for some of us and we're happy to cap off our run with this win. For those whose journeys here are not done yet, I hope you would continue to carry on this success into next year and the year after that and year after that and so on and so forth. We're the Fighting Knights. We fight and we keep on fighting."

"Well, now it's to present the High School Tourney Championship MVP," said the commenator. "And the MVP is... Carlos De Vil."

The crowd cheered again as Carlos was handed the Championship MVP trophy.

"This comes as surprise to you, I see," said the commentator, noticing the shock on Carlos' face.

"Well, yeah. I mean, since when does a defender win MVP?" Carlos said.

"Well, you didn't just play stellar defense. You really facilitated in the scoring category. One happy accident and one spectacular assist. Using your shield, that was clever," said the commentator.

"Well, I'm just happy to get this win. Everyone here, my teammates, my friends, all my classmates, we're all the MVPs. We play as a team, we win as a team," Carlos said, staring at Mal in the stands.

Mal winks at him, letting him know that she knows he's looking at her.

"Go Auradon Prep!" Carlos cheered.

Once more, every single student of Auradon Prep cheers. The team carries Carlos as he holds up his MVP trophy.

* * *

At night, Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos celebrate the Fighting Knights' victory with a celebratory drink. Carlos offered his brand new concoction, Malice. He pours everyone a glass, including himself.

"To victory," Jay toasted.

"To victory," Mal, Evie, and Carlos repeated.

After raising a toast, they all took a sip of the drink. They all grimaced, enjoying how sweet and sour the drink is while feeling its effects on their brains, giving them a buzz that calms them.

"Whoa, this stuff is powerful," said Jay.

"Good luck sleeping it off," said Mal.

"Gotta admit, Carlos. This is one of your best creations," said Evie.

"Thanks," said Carlos.

"It's nice to be doing this," said Jay. "All four of us, celebrating and just being friends..."

"Yeah," Mal and Evie said at the same time, agreeing.

Carlos just takes another sip while looking back and forth between Mal and Evie.

"Look, guys. If we want it to stay this way, we have to agree on one thing," said Evie. "No more secrets."

"No more secrets," Carlos said, raising his glass in agreement.

"No more secrets," Jay promised. "Well, no more _big_ secrets, to be specific."

"No more secrets," Mal said with very subtle dishonesty, considering she has some secrets she is not ready to share.

Jay decided to go to sleep after finishing his first (and last) glass, because his head was aching and he was desperate for sleep. Carlos would follow him, but not before saying goodnight to his girlfriend.

"Can I keep the bottle?" Mal asked.

"Why on Earth would I say no?" Carlos replied with a smile.

Carlos kisses Mal on the lips before leaving the room. Mal waves goodbye in a loving way. Carlos blushed as he closed the door behind him. When Mal looked at Evie, she was smirking at her.

"What?" asked Mal.

"You're a lucky girl, you know that, right?" Evie said as she tucked herself to sleep.

"Oh, whatever," Mal said, pretending not to care.

When Evie turned off her lamp, Mal took out her diary to write about her day. She takes another sip of her drink before she starts writing.

 _"Dear Diary,_

 _The mystery of Mrs. School of Secrets has been solved. It was Lonnie. Surprised? Given her perspective on secrecy, I'm not exactly too surprised by the revelation._

 _As expected, me and Carlos, or Marlos, is a controversy. Most believe Carlos is a victim of this relationship. Very few think this is an honest relationship. As for myself, I'm a disaster. Uma and her crew of idiots are framing me for vandalism and arson, and it's working. I'm even more hated than before. Fortunately, I recorded our little talk. It has everything that will tie the painting and the fire to Shrimpy. However, I'm not planning on exposing her just yet. I want to see where this is going first now that Evie has started a new poll. Speaking of the new poll, I think this could be yet another step towards me and Evie being BFFFs again. I'd cross my fingers, but I might jinx it. Instead, I'm just roll with the flow and see where it goes._

 _The one factor that could ruin the flow: secrets. Me. Evie. Jay. Carlos. We all promised no more keeping big secrets from each other. Problem is, I have secrets that I have to keep, especially from Carlos._

 _Carlos. Oh, Carlos. I love him so much, I think I'm starting to be selfless again. As much as it disgusts me, it makes me feel, well, good. The thought of taking him home with me made me feel giddy, but telling him that I didn't want to rob him of a bright future made me feel even better. Could I be turning good again? Oh, I hope not. At least, not completely. This is supposed to make me feel like someone's trying strings on me like a puppet, but for some reason, that's not how this feels. It's this feeling in my heart that is triggered whenever I do something good for someone. Well, I guess Ben was right. The limited goodness in me is only a fraction of all the goodness left in me. You'd think I'd deny that, but after what I told Carlos, I can't._

 _'Til next time  
\- Mal"_

 **Man, so much happened here. I know I could've made these chapters shorter if it's too much of a hassle for myself, but the length of the first chapter pretty much set what the average length of each chapter of this story should be. Still, I hope this was a good chapter. Don't be afraid to tell me what you think.**

 **Note(s):**

 **\- If you're wondering why Lonnie is the mastermind behind School of Secrets, for those who don't know, School is Secrets is an actual video blog in the Descendants world. The narrator was said to be (possibly) Lonnie, so I thought... why not? And here we are.**

 **\- The whole "Marlos is a better ship name than Cal, because Cal is too boring" discussion popping up in this chapter more than once, it's a response to those who (unnecessarily) answered the question "Marlos or Cal?" But, hey, I agree. #Marlos**

 **Next: Royal Cotillion (It's not the title, but you get the idea)**


	19. Friends are Family

**SUMMARY: The Royal Cotillion is here. Evie is about to be upped from councilor to Lady of the Court. Meanwhile, Carlos breaks up with Mal because she stopped fighting for her freedom, but Evie suspects there's something more to it.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

 **I'd like to thank the following users for reviewing the previous chapter: DragonEmperor999, EroSlackerMicha, Yehooohoooo, xez2003, Quartz Rider, BevieAndHevie4Life, Guest, Marlos4Ever**

 ** _To Yehooohoooo_: It's okay. Don't stress yourself if you can't.**

 ** _To Marlos4Ever_: You can just give your suggestion on your next review.**

Today is the day of the Royal Cotillion. Today is the day where Councilor Evie of the Isle stands beside King Ben as Lady of the Court.

Evie had spent weeks planning for the designs of her own dress. She made a final decision just in time to start making it, as well as every other girl's dresses. Fortunately, she had Carlos to help her work on the dress. He is now both her assistant designer and business accountant. She had to admit that he does Doug's job better, and her business has more than tripled in profits because of it.

"And... done," Evie said, having cut the final thread of a dress. "There. Audrey's dress is complete."

"No spa trip this time?" asked Carlos.

"Well, she and Chad are back together after all," said Evie.

"One dance she just jumps back to his arms. Honestly, if that doesn't scream true love, I don't know what does," Carlos joked.

Carlos and Evie both laughed. Once the laughing ceased, Evie stared at Carlos for a long time with a smile on her face. Carlos glanced at Evie only to notice her staring, causing the blue-haired narcissist to look away in embarrassment.

"What?" asked Carlos.

"Nothing, it's just... it's nice that we get to do this together," said Evie. "I must think working with me is the last thing you want to do, considering... you know."

"Evie, you know I'm more than glad to help my friends with anything," said Carlos. "After what happened with Doug, I knew you needed a new business partner. That's why you got me."

"And I can't thank you enough," said Evie. "So, how does it feel? Your secret being out, that is."

At the mention of his relationship, Carlos started to feel a little down, but he answered. "It wasn't supposed to happen this way. Cotillion was supposed to be where all is revealed. Lonnie took care of it for us. To be honest, it feels liberating to finally be able to walk around with her holding my hand and not caring about what everyone thinks. Although, a part of me misses the secrecy."

"I can picture. Must me nice just being in your own little world," said Evie.

"Well, half the plan was to help Mal's case, show them that she is still capable of love and that I'm capable of loving her the way I do," said Carlos. "And so far, it's not looking good."

"That's why I started a new poll," said Evie.

"And I thank you for that," said Carlos.

A notification bubble pops on the screen. Someone wants to video chat with Evie.

"Hey, Evie. Dizzy wants to talk," said Carlos.

Evie sits down next to Carlos as he turns on the chat request. Dizzy's face popped up on the screen, smiling that sweet smile of hers.

 _"Hi, Evie. Hi, Carlos," she greeted them._

"Hey," Evie and Carlos greeted her.

 _"Oh, Carlos. I just want to say that you and Mal... man, I thought it was some nightmare," said Dizzy. "Not that you two are a bad couple. It's just..."_

"Unbelievable, I know," said Carlos.

 _"I mean, when I watched that video from School of Secrets, I was like..." Dizzy recreated the shocked expression when she first watched the video, complete with her two hands covering her wide open mouth._

Evie and Carlos chuckled for a second.

 _"Hey, Evie. I just wanted to know..." Dizzy shows Evie two barrettes that she made herself. "Which one do you prefer? The golden crown or the ruby apple?"_

"The ruby apple," Evie answered.

 _"I'll have it sent to you before Cotillion," said Dizzy. "Man, I wish I can go."_

"Well, wait until you go to Auradon Prep. So many dance parties in one year, Freddie wonders how we even get our studies done," said Evie.

 _"I wonder that too," said Dizzy. "Well, bye, guys."_

After Dizzy waved goodbye and ended the video chat, Evie and Carlos exchanged smiles.

"She's really happy," said Carlos.

"Like I said, she belongs here," said Evie.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ WAYS TO BE WICKED ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

After helping Evie with her financial accounts, Carlos returns to his dorm to try on the new jacket he made for himself for Cotillion. It almost looked like the one he wore last year, except it had some red on it and had a diagonal pattern instead of vertical lines. It made Carlos feel good to be able to share his skills with others. Back then, he kept his love for making clothes a secret. Now, he's wondering, _I'm the son of Cruella De Vil, so why do I have to feel shy about inheriting her talent?_

"Man, you got skill," said Jay.

"Well, if the computer career doesn't work out, I always have fashion designer as backup," said Carlos. "I already have a name for my business. De Vil's Angels."

"Weird," said Jay.

"I agree. It's creepy," said Dude.

"Well, the name is just that. A name. The product is what matters," said Carlos.

"Why aren't you starting a business here at school then?" asked Jay.

"I have too much on my plate to do that," said Carlos. "Besides, Evie is the one who needs the money, not me."

"Yeah, but you keep ordering all those materials for your inventions. How do you pay for that?" asked Jay.

"I have my sources," Carlos said.

"Well, if you need some cash, you can come to me," said Jay. "Just stole Chad's wallet this morning."

"Again?" Carlos questioned. "He's gonna be furious."

"Hey, I'm only taking 50%," said Jay.

"I'm still surprised you didn't try to steal anything from the Imperial Palace," said Carlos.

"Hey, I wanted to, but Auradon's taught me self-control," said Jay. "So... Mal, huh? Congrats, man."

Once again, the mention of his relationship with Mal made Carlos feel negative inside and out, for some reason. It made him uncomfortable having to talk about this subject.

"W-What about Mal?" Carlos asked.

"I mean, c'mon, man. It's Mal. A lot of boys on the Isle have been trying to get her attention for years," said Jay. "Harry. Zevon. Anthony..."

"You," Carlos added with a little smirk on his face.

"I was young, okay?" Jay said awkwardly, embarrassed that Carlos mentioned it. "I'm just saying that, out of all the VK boys, you're the one who managed to woo her into your arms. That's a big accomplishment."

"Mal's love is not an accomplishment, Jay," said Carlos.

"I know. I know. Lady's choice and all that," Jay replied. "But still, you did the impossible."

"It did feel impossible, but she felt the same way with me," said Carlos.

"Hey, did you take my advice?" Jay asked, remembering the advice he gave Carlos last Christmas about talking to a girl.

"You're not Mal's type, so why would your way work?" Carlos replied.

"Ooh! Burn!" Dude commented.

"Hey, it worked on Lonnie," said Jay.

"Well, Mal is not like Lonnie," Carlos said in an edgy way.

"Dude, you okay? Nervous?" asked Jay, noticing something off about Carlos.

"No, I'm good," said Dude, thinking Jay was talking to him.

"Not _you_ dude. _Him_ dude," Jay said, pointing at Carlos.

"I need some air," said Carlos.

Carlos leaves the room, and left his jacket on his bed. Jay and Dude can only exchanged confused looks, wondering what was wrong with the white-haired tech prodigy.

* * *

At Beast Castle, Lumiere was helping Ben try on his new suit for the Royal Cotillion tonight. It's the same as last year, just with a few extra modifications, courtesy of the future Lady Evie. As he looked at himself in mirror, Ben pondered over what would happen after tonight.

"You look lovely, Ben," said Belle.

"You always say that," said Ben.

"Only because you look great in whatever you wear," said Belle.

"She says the same thing to me a lot," said Beast.

"I think this is my cue to leave," said Lumiere. "Let me know if you need anything."

"Thanks, Lumiere," said Ben.

After Lumiere left the bedroom, it was just the royal family. Ben adjusted his suit a bit, with help from his mother.

"Another Cotillion, another Lady," said Belle.

"It's not exactly what I had planned," said Ben.

"Are you certain about this one, son?" asked Beast. "I don't mean to judge. It's just... after what happened with Mal, I want to be sure you know what you want."

"Well, that's why we're doing this. Evie and I want to know if it's what we want," said Ben. "Even if not, she can still be Lady of the Court."

"She's practically the queen already, helping you with your royal duties and all," said Belle.

"And there's no salary large enough for me to repay her," said Ben, clearly happy to have Evie in both his normal and royal life.

"She's a kind girl, that one," said Belle. "It still astonishes me you two would fall in love."

"Like I said, this is not what we both planned," said Ben. "Sometimes, things just happen."

"Well, I'm just glad to see my son happy," said Belle. "I'm not blaming Mal, if that's what you're assuming. I'm just saying that it's nice to see you smiling every day."

"Isn't that why you need love? To be happy?" Ben asked rhetorically.

"That's part of the truth," said Belle. "Speaking of being happy, are you sure you feel that way for Mal? I know you still love her, Ben, but I want to be sure your heart is not divided."

"I made my choice. She made her choice. We're both happy with our choices," said Ben. "She moved on, so it's best I do too."

"Our little boy, all grown up," said Belle, adjusting her son's collar. "I'm so proud of you."

"And I as well," said Beast.

* * *

Back at the school, Mal and Freddie were having a little walk and talk about Cotillion and everything else that has been going on. With Carlos and Evie busy, Mal needed some company. It's not like she has anyone else to talk to, given her decision not to change anyone's minds about her.

"I still can't believe you're dating that puppy lover," Freddie said, still feeling the shock and confusion from four weeks ago.

"That puppy lover has a name, Freddie," said Mal.

"I know, but still," said Freddie. "Of all VKs who could've been your type, I expected Harry."

"You really think he had a shot?" Mal asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, but I'm just sayin'," said Freddie. "What's it like dating him? Doesn't it feel weird?"

"No. In fact, it feels so right," said Mal.

"Ah, high school. You make friends, you date your friends, and all kinds of crazy stuff," Freddie commented.

"We do lots of crazy on the Isle, you know," said Mal.

"What does it feel like? Being in charge an entire island?" asked Freddie.

"You and I both know I was already in charge before," said Mal. "But to answer your question, it felt like a blessing I granted to myself. I wanted the title because I wanted to run things my own way."

"I kinda pictured an apocalyptic wasteland," said Freddie. "But a healthy Isle is good too."

"Uma wanted to free them so they can get revenge on Auradon. I want them to prepare themselves, to earn their freedom," said Mal.

"So much for hating politics," Freddie mumbled.

"Yeah, well, being Lady of the Court has taught me a few things," said Mal.

"Like what? Well, besides freedom?" asked Freddie.

"That rules and regulations are still dumb," Mal joked.

The two VKs laughed together.

"That's why I make my own rules," Mal added. "Keeps the place under control while making sure no one feels oppressed, unless, of course, you're either Harriet Hook, Anthony Tremaine, or Reza."

"I heard that you broke Reza's arm," said Freddie.

"And it's still healing," said Mal.

"Girl, you are bad to the bone," Freddie complimented.

"That's Jay's line. I prefer the usual phrase, _rotten to the core_ ," said Mal.

"I am so going to miss you when you're gone," Freddie admitted.

"That makes four of you," said Mal.

"Four, as in you and Evie are now good?" Freddie asked.

"Well, sort of. She hasn't said _I'll miss you_ to me directly, but I know her too well," said Mal.

Mal's phone beeped. She checked it and saw that Carlos sent her a text message, asking her to meet him in the janitor's closet.

"You must be a really good kisser for him to want that moment again?" Freddie said, reading the text.

"Yeah, well, too bad no one will ever see any of that again. Mrs. School of Secrets and I had a deal," said Mal.

"I know it's Lonnie, Mal," said Freddie. "Our first chat about the video blog helped me connect the dots. Her ideology concerning secrets matches that of Mrs. School of Secrets."

"So, Evie and Eleanor talk about me and Carlos, but you don't catch on the romantic innuendos? Yet, you could find out that Lonnie is Mrs. SoS?" Mal questioned.

"Again, you and Carlos being together... it's not exactly a pleasant image in the head," said Freddie.

Mal lightly punches Freddie on the shoulder before walking away to meet with Carlos.

* * *

Mal arrives at the janitor's closet to find Carlos reciting the elements of the periodic table and fiddling with his digits. He was nervous about something, she could tell. She holds his hand and looks at him with concern. He, however, pulled his hand back.

"What's wrong?" Mal asked.

"I don't want to do this anymore, Mal," said Carlos.

"What do you mean?" Mal asked. "Don't wanna do what anymore?"

"Us," Carlos answered. "Mal, every second is another second closer to me losing you forever."

"You don't know that," said Mal.

"Yes, I do," Carlos argued. "Mal, you made it clear time and time again that you don't want to lighten up and display a good image. Uma frames you..."

"Shh!" Mal interrupted him. "Lonnie's watching."

"No, she's not," said Carlos. "I disabled the camera when I got here."

"Oh, good then," Mal said.

"Uma frames you, yet you don't want to do anything about it," Carlos finished.

"No, I have evidence," said Mal.

Mal takes out her phone and plays the recording of her conversation with Uma about her attempt to frame her for the fire and the painting in the music room. Carlos smiled for a moment, impressed how smart his girlfriend is.

"How long have you had this?" asked Carlos.

"A month," Mal answered.

"And you haven't told anyone, why?" Carlos asked.

"Because I'm waiting for the right time. You know me. I like dramatic timing," said Mal.

"See, this is exactly what I'm talking about," Carlos said, exasperated. "You keep stalling and stalling and doing nothing because it's you. That's your answer to everything these days. Why do you do what you do? Because it's Mal. Mal is who Mal is."

"So, you're mad that I won't change?" Mal asked.

"I'm mad because you won't fight to keep us together," said Carlos. "I can't just watch you waste time and wait for us to split up for good."

"So, what?" Mal asked.

"So, we're done," Carlos said suddenly.

Mal gasped, shocked by what she heard come out of Carlos' mouth.

"I'm sorry, Mal, but as much as I love you, I can't be with someone who would rather protect her pride than her relationship," said Carlos. "Goodbye."

Carlos leaves the closet before Mal can say something. Mal's eyes watered until a tear comes down her left eye. Carlos, meanwhile, waits until he has turned a corner to change his relationship status on GraceBook. He hesitated to change his status from "In a Relationship with Mal" to "Single," but after shedding a tear of sadness from the breakup, he pushed the button.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ WAYS TO BE WICKED ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Mal returned to her dorm to see Evie standing there, looking at her phone. Mal didn't have to ask to know what she was looking at. It was Carlos' GraceBook account, which has been updated to tell all of his friends that he is single now. Mal was trying to hold back her tears while Evie looks at her with worry.

Finally, Mal runs to Evie and hugs her, seeking comfort as she shed more tears.

"Did he...?" Evie asked, asking if it's Carlos who ended the relationship.

"Yeah," Mal confirmed her guess.

"I'm sorry, Mal," said Evie.

"It's not you. It's me," Mal said sadly. "It's my fault. Why is it always my fault?"

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ WAYS TO BE WICKED ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Carlos was standing in front of his bathroom mirror, breathing in and out heavily. The breakup was hard on him, but he couldn't show it to Mal. His eyes started glowing red. He tried to control it, but his eyes remained red as he continued to breathe heavily. What is he feeling right now? Anger? Guilt? Whatever it is, he can't make it go away. He ends up screaming and punching the mirror with his fist, which was ignited with red magic.

Jay and Dude, however, heard him from the other side of the door.

"He's the one who broke up with the purple head. Why is he angry?" Dude wondered.

"Maybe Mal is rubbing off on him too much," said Jay.

* * *

Meanwhile, Uma was trying on her Cotillion dress that Evie made. Uma would've just worn her dress from last year's Cotillion, but the future Lady of the Court insisted she tried something new. While the dress is still colored aqua and made of the same shiny material, it was decorated with shiny pearls and actual seashells. Uma didn't want to go to Cotillion, but Harry wanted to so she had to come.

Someone knocked on the door.

"It's open," said Uma.

The door opens and in comes Harry Hook. He stopped and gazed in awe at the sight of Uma in her Cotillion dress.

"My, my, Uma. You look like the queen of the seas," Harry said, eyeing her up and down.

"One day, I will be," said Uma.

"No doubt about that," said Harry.

"You haven't gotten your tux, yet?" asked Uma.

"Still in the works," said Harry.

"My second Cotillion," Uma said with a halfhearted tone. "Well, at least I'm invited this time."

"Our time will come, but for now, we enjoy the night," Harry said, flirtatiously tracing his hook down Uma's face, like he always does.

"Well, Gil will certainly enjoy it," said Uma. "He's still one of us, yet he's still allowing this place to get to him."

"We can count on his loyalty to keep him in his place," said Harry.

"Ginny's been relatively quiet lately," Uma mentioned. "Think she's getting cold feet?"

"I doubt it. She lives for being on top of everyone. No way she would squander this opportunity to get what she desires," said Harry.

"You saw what School of Secrets revealed. Ginny is getting chummy with Lonnie, who, may I remind you, is the person she stabbed with her mother's knife," said Uma. "I mean, Mal kidnapped and tortured Carlos, yet that started making out. Can't rule out the possibility that Ginny is losing to this school."

"We'll deal with those two tomorrow," said Harry. "Until then, we savor every moment of today."

"Just because I finally agreed to do this with you, it doesn't mean you have to push it," Uma said half-flirtatiously, half-seriously.

"I know, but can you blame me?" Harry replied, still staring.

"Can't say. I did grow up with a not-loving mother," said Uma.

"CJ was right about one thing. Forget our parents. It's our turn," said Harry.

"No parents to tell us what to do? I like it," said Uma.

"But for now, what's say we practice for Cotillion?" Harry asked, holding his hand out, asking for a practice dance.

"You get two minutes," Uma said as she held Harry's hand.

Harry pulls Uma closer as the two started ballroom dancing. Uma had to resist the urge to pull away just for her first mate's sake. He was enjoying this, so she might as well try to feel the same way.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ WAYS TO BE WICKED ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Ginny, meanwhile, was stuck playing board games with Gil, Big Murph, and Anxelin. When the rest of the Anti-Heroes were unavailable, Gil pleaded Ginny to be their third player. It's Scrabble, however. Why would they even need a third player? Ginny then thought, _these two are morons so it's best not to ask_. As for Anxelin, she was present when Gil begged Ginny, so she came along. While Ginny getting along with Ruby was impossible, getting along with Ruby's sister, Anxelin, was easier.

"Since when is this your type of game, Gil?" asked Ginny.

"As it turns out, spelling is fun," said Gil. "Plus, Fairy God Mother says it helps you learn how to spell."

Big Murph spells "READ" for 5 points.

Gil adds an "S" to Big Muprh's "READ" to spell "READS" for 7 points (Double Letter bonus).

After sighing due to feeling annoyed, Ginny uses a Double Word Score to spell "X-RAYS" for 30 points.

"Nice," Anxelin complimented, raising her hand for a hi-five.

"Yeah, whatever," Ginny said disinterestedly, refusing to hi-five her friend.

"You're not having fun, are you?" Anxelin asked.

"I'd rather be gambling," said Ginny.

"Give it time. You'll warm up to it," said Anxelin. Whispering, she adds, "Plus, boys are sore losers. Beat them, their reaction will priceless."

Smirking, Ginny says, "Now I'm interested."

Anxelin takes her turn. Using the Double Letter Score, she spells "REMIX" for 15 points.

Before game can continue, someone knocks on the door. Gil answers the door and sees someone he didn't expect to see. Sophie, the apprentice of Yen Sid.

"H-H-Hey, Sophie," Gil greeted, blushing. "What, uh, what are you doing here?"

"Mal sent me here," said Sophie.

"Why?" asked Gil.

"Gil, will you be my date for Cotillion?" Sophie asked.

Ginny held back her laughter, trying not to laugh at the ridiculousness of this. Big Murph, meanwhile, gestured Gil to "go for it."

"Sure, I'll go," Gil answered. "But shouldn't I be asking you?"

"You could, but we're not in ancient times anymore, Gil," said Sophie.

* * *

Carlos was retrieving some of his chemicals from the Chemistry Lab when Evie barged in with an unhappy look on her face. She locks the door behind them so they can talk, just the two of them.

"Evie, I know what this is about," Carlos started.

"You broke up with Mal," said Evie. "Over what? Not fighting to keep you two together?"

"I can't expect you to understand," said Carlos.

"I know about the recording, Carlos," said Evie. "Yes, I'm kinda on your side about taking it to Fairy God Mother right now, but you didn't have to break up with her over that."

Carlos ends up throwing down a vial of chemical in anger, startling Evie.

"Evie, I don't expect you to know what is going on with me right now," said Carlos. "I can't... I just can't tell you."

"I thought we agreed. No more secrets," Evie reminded.

"Yeah, well, clearly there are some I'm not ready to disclose," said Carlos.

"Mal came into my room, crying," said Evie. "She's heartbroken, Carlos. Do you even care?"

"Evie, you have no idea how much it hurt me to do that," said Carlos.

"Does it have anything to do with the bandages on your hand?" Evie questioned.

Carlos looked at the bandages around his hand. He had to patch himself up after punching the mirror in anger. Judging by the look on Carlos' face, Evie can tell that he was angry at himself for what he did.

"Then why still do it?" Evie wondered.

"You need to leave," said Carlos.

"This isn't your room. It's the chemistry lab. You can't throw me out," said Evie.

"I said... GET OUT!" Carlos shouted.

Carlos' eyes glowed red again, much to Evie's fright.

"What's with your eyes?" Evie asked, curious.

Instead of answering, Carlos looked away, not wanting her to see his eyes again.

"Just go," Carlos demanded. "Go!"

Not wanting to provoke Carlos any further, Evie leaves. Still, she can't stop wondering what is wrong with his eyes. It's like every time she makes him mad, he gets mad and his eyes glow. Considering Mal hid the fact that she kept a recording that would expose Uma and Carlos won't reveal the real reason why he broke up with Mal, Evie suspects Carlos is hiding another big secret.

"What are we living in? A soap opera high school drama?" Evie muttered to herself.

* * *

The night has come. The Royal Cotillion. The royal ship was prepped and ready to leave port. All that's left are the students, the headmistress, and the former King and Queen. Dozens of reporters and photographers were there to see the ship off. All the students smiled and waved for the cameras as they walked down the carpet towards the ship. All of the girls' dresses, including Audrey's, were of Evie's handiwork.

"Jay! Lonnie! Over here!"

"Jay! Lonnie! May we ask some questions!"

"Jay! Lonnie!"

Jay and Lonnie stopped so they can answer some questions.

"So, Lonnie, how does it feel to be dating Jay?" asked one reporter.

"Well, he's no Prince Charming, but he's definitely got the Charming part right," said Lonnie.

"Jay, do you think she's the one?" Another reporter asked.

"Well, she's the reason I stopped searching," Jay said, kissing Lonnie on the cheek

Jay and Lonnie proceed to the ship.

Mal walked past the carpet with a fake smile on her face, trying to look good for the cameras. The questions, however, were not helping.

"What happened to your relationship with Carlos?"

"Did you dump him or did he dump you?"

"Any thoughts on the newest poll created by Councilor Evie?"

Mal just walked to the ship to join her friends. The last two students who haven't boarded yet are Carlos and Eleanor. Despite the fact that Eleanor's wheelchair is remote-controlled, Carlos helped her up to the ship. They ignored the cameras and questions as they boarded.

"I'm glad you decided to come," said Carlos.

"For a friend, anything," said Eleanor.

"You look great, by the way," said Carlos.

"Well, I keep a fancy dress just in case," Eleanor said, wearing a simple dress with different shades of green. "My mother made it for me."

"You must really miss her," said Carlos.

"Yeah, I do," Eleanor said sadly. "But I'm lucky to have all of you."

* * *

The royal ship leaves the harbor and sails through the crystal blue waters. As they wait for the future Lady of the Court herself to show, everyone chills on the main deck. Mal, however, was standing by the railing with a shot glass full of strawberry cider. Lumiere stood next to her to refill her glass after each drink.

"Should I, um, leave the bottle here, your majesty?" Lumiere asked, considering she already half a dozen drinks already.

"Sure," Mal said.

Lumiere was about to put down the tray, until Mal grabbed the bottle and opted to drink through it instead. Lumiere simply walks away.

From the distance, Carlos watched as Mal sulked by herself. Seeing her like this only made him feel more guilty about the breakup. Before he too started to sulk, a comforting hand grabbed his arm. Eleanor's hand, that is.

"Carlos, I may not have known you for very long, but I know you well enough to know when you're being honest with me," said Eleanor. "You didn't want to break up with her. You just think you needed to do it."

"You're right," said Carlos.

"I'm not gonna ask you to tell me the truth. I'm just gonna ask you to tell _her_ the truth," said Eleanor. "But before you do, can you help me upstairs? Ben and I need to talk about something before he shows himself."

"Of course," said Carlos.

Carlos carries Eleanor bridal style while Beast carries the wheelchair up the stairs. Once they were at the top, Carlos puts Eleanor back in the chair so she can go see Ben backstage.

"Good luck," Eleanor said, planting a kiss on Carlos' cheek.

"Evie might want to sue you for that," Carlos joked, embarrassed by the kiss.

"Then tell her to lawyer up," Eleanor joked back.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ WAYS TO BE WICKED ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Jay and Lonnie were talking about R.O.A.R. and Tourney. Chad and Audrey were busy making googly eyes at each other. Jane and Diego were trying to set up Doug with Yzla, thinking she would make a good fit for him, given her book smarts and all.

"This brings back memories," said Lonnie.

"You mean when Uma crashed the party, cast a love spell on Ben, turned into a giant eight-legged monster, and Mal scared the heck out of us by turning into a dragon?" Jay replied jokingly.

"Yeah, those," Lonnie said, laughing a bit. "But it all worked out in the end, and we got a splash party because of it."

"I told Ben we should do it again," said Jay. "He said he'll let me know by the party."

"Well, it must be a surprise," said Lonnie.

"That sorta ruins the surprise," said Audrey.

"Hey, you two weren't here last year," said Jay.

"Hey, the Sherwood drive was worth it," said Chad.

"But she still rejected you," Lonnie reminded him.

Chad pouted and glared at Lonnie.

"Don't worry, baby. I'm here with you now," Audrey say, pinching Chad's chin in a loving way.

"So, when's the wedding?" Jay joked.

The others nearby laughed along with Jay. Audrey and Chad just held on to each other.

"If you should know, she and I agreed to decide after first year in college," said Chad.

"But you're not invited," Audrey said to Jay.

"And I once thought you and I had something special," Jay joked.

"You know, I never understood that," said Jane. "I mean, Audrey, you asked Jay to dance with you at Coronation, while you were still with Chad, need I mention, then you two wake up the next morning like nothing happened."

"It was spur of the moment, Jane," Audrey defended herself.

"Yeah, right," said Freddie, joining the crowd. "I always thought you two were perfect together."

"Well, perfect doesn't necessarily mean the one," said Lonnie, leaning on Jay's shoulder. "Right, Jay?"

"Took me dating you for me to realize that," Jay said, kissing Lonnie on the forehead.

"But hey, I was dancing with Chad at Coronation, so we all kinda lost it because of dance fever," Lonnie mentioned.

"Incongruous belief," Yzla commented.

"So, Zevon is an illiterate, while the sister is a literate," Audrey said, surprised that Yzla could ever be related to Yzma.

"My brother was a maladroit ignoramus. His ego was always his defining feature," said Yzla.

"You know, the way you talk about him, it's as if you don't miss him," said Doug.

"Yeah, you told Mal there you had no hard feelings for his death," said Jay.

"Do you why I don't miss Zevon?" Yzla asked. "Just like my father, he never treated me like family. To dad, I was just the maid in the house. To Zevon, I was just competition. When I heard that he died, there was a split second feeling of grief, then it vanished. He was never my brother. The Anti-Heroes Club are my true family."

Someone made a sniffing sound, as if he or she was about the cry. It was Diego. When all eyes were on him, he wiped his eyes and nose dry.

"I'm not crying. The light is in my eye," Diego lied.

Jane kisses Diego on the cheek and says, "It's okay, Diego. You're touched that Yzla called you family. It's natural to feel that way."

"Well, I guess all I can say is, you can't rock n' roll without family, Yz," Diego said.

"Thank you," said Yzla. "All of you."

"You're in Auradon now. You've got plenty of people to go to when you need someone," said Doug.

"I think you and I are gonna get along just fine," Yzla said to the dwarf.

Yzla kisses Doug on the cheek, causing everyone to go "aww."

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ WAYS TO BE WICKED ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Uma, Harry, Gil, and Ginny watched Yzla give Doug a peck on the cheek, and almost all of them were disgusted. Gil, as it turns out, loves the sight of romance. Then again, maybe he watched too many romantic comedies on television.

"Doug's smart. Yzla's smart. They're perfect," said Gil.

"Unlike you and Sophie," Ginny dissed him.

Uma, Harry, and Ginny chuckled, much to Gil's dismay.

"You guys are mean," said Gil.

"We're VKs. It's what we do," said Uma.

"Yeah, but Sophie's great," said Gil. "She's cute and she's nice to talk to."

"Well, that's sweet of you say, Gil," said Sophie, sneaking up behind Gil to hear him talk about her.

"Heh... well, it's true," Gil said.

"Thank Mal," said Sophie. "She did this for the both of us."

"Well, uh, it's kinda hard to thank her when she's being all... that," Gil said, pointing at Mal.

The daughter of Maleficent passed on the railing. Her head rested on her arms as she snored quite loudly. One hand was still gripping on the empty bottle of strawberry cider, only to drop it into the waters when her grip loosened. Some laughed at the sight of this, only to silence themselves immediately, knowing Mal will "kill" them if she heard them.

"She has a problem," said Sophie.

"Hey, we all cope with our problematic emotions like that. We grew up on the Isle," said Uma.

"Yeah, but she does this at a dangerously high rate," said Sophie.

"A goblin's nest for a home. A disapproving mother, who happens to be the mother of all evil. No friends. Trust issues. Hurts and tortures people for a living," Uma enumerated, trying to clarify why Mal has it worse than anyone.

"Okay. I get it," Sophie interrupted, not wishing to hear any more.

* * *

It was time for the King and the future Lady of the Court to step on to the deck. Everyone stood still as they waited for Lumiere to announce the arrival of Ben and Evie, not to mention finally show everyone Evie's new dress. The only one not standing still is Mal, who Carlos had to help keep standing because she was still lightheaded from the cider.

"Ladies and gentlemen, presenting Councilor Evie of the Isle," Lumiere announced.

Evie steps into the spotlight. Everyone opened their mouths in awe at the sight of her new dress. Very blue. Sparkles like the stars. A new barrette, courtesy of Dizzy Tremaine. Evie smiled as everyone stared at her.

"Very lovely, mademoiselle," Lumiere complimented.

"I made it myself," said Evie.

"And a wonderful job indeed," said Lumiere.

Evie walks down the stairs and greets Belle and Beast, who were also astonished by how beautiful she looks tonight.

"Evie, you look fabulous," said Belle.

"Thank you," said Evie. Noticing Beast's odd silence, she asks, "Is something wrong, sir?"

"I'm just hoping you and Ben find what you're looking for," said Beast.

Evie can only smile in response, promising him that she will take good care of his son.

"And now... his royal highness, King Ben," Lumiere announced.

Ben shows up as the crowd applauds. He takes a deep breath as he walks down the stairs to greet his parents. He kisses Evie's hand, which incites ooh's and ah's among the crowd.

"Is Mal okay?" Ben asked, noticing Mal's current state.

"She just had a bit too much to drink, that's all," said Belle.

"I wanted to get her help, but she'd burn all my dresses if I did," Evie mentioned.

"Your majesty. Your gift," Lumiere said, giving Ben a small box that contains Evie's gift.

Ben faces Evie as he held on to the box tightly. Carlos shakes Mal so she can be awake enough to see what'll happen.

"Evie, no matter how this night impacts our future, I want you to know that I will always stand by my choices, and I choose you," Ben said.

Evie smiled in response. Ben opens the box and shows a silver ring with an apple symbol on it. Evie gasped, amazed and touched by the gift. Ben grabs her hand and slips the ring on her finger. After taking the time to admire the ring, Evie leans in and kisses Ben, making the crowd react in many ways.

"Shall we?" Ben asked, holding out his hand.

"Yes, we shall," Evie said, taking Ben's hand.

Everyone makes room so King Ben and Lady Evie can dance. The music started playing and the two started slow dancing. The two smile at each other as they moved gracefully to the music. Everyone stared with smiles of their own, admiring the sight of true love.

"Oh, aren't they such a happy couple?" Mal said sarcastically, still woozy from her favorite drink.

"They sure are," Carlos agreed.

"Too bad we're not getting on that dance floor," Mal added.

"I am sorry," Carlos apologized.

"Get your hands off me, Snowball," Mal said, smacking Carlos' hands off her.

Mal's raised voice attracted some attention, but she didn't care. Carlos, however, did, so he tried to calm her down.

"Look, Mal, can we just..."

"No, Carlos!" Mal said, raising her voice even more. "I will not stay here and be reminded of what you did to me."

"Then why'd you come?" Chad asked.

"I thought he wasn't coming, but he did," Mal said. "Any-who, can someone Bibbidi-Bobbidi me out of here? I need a nap."

Fairy God Mother responded. "Uh, Mal, I'm not sure if..."

"You know what, never mind. I'll just sleep in the cargo hold," Mal said.

Mal walks away to find the cargo hold so she can sleep off the effects of the strawberry cider. As she walked away, she heard some gossiping. It came from Uma and Harry.

"The plan's working," Harry whispered.

"We can thank the little mutt for cooperating," Uma whispered.

The anger that Mal was famous for started to surface. Carlos can see this and approaches her, hoping to calm her down.

"Carlos," Mal called.

"Yeah?" Carlos responded.

"Did you break up with me because a little shrimp told you to?" Mal asked.

"Wha... what?" Carlos replied awkwardly.

"I'll take that as a yes," Mal said, reading his voice.

In what seemed like a split second, Mal grabs Uma by the neck and holds her against the railing, shocking everyone, including Ben and Evie, who stopped dancing when they heard the "thud."

"You know... uck... I can swim, right?" Uma said, trying to speak in spite of Mal's grip around her throat.

"Oh, I'm not gonna throw you overboard," Mal said, laughing maniacally in between words. "I just want you to talk."

"Mal! That's enough!" Ben ordered.

"Don't come closer, Bennyboo!" Mal warned him.

Mal throws Uma down to the ground. She reaches behind her back and pulls out a sword, which shocks everyone. As it turns out, the golden decoration at the back of her dress was a scabbard. The sword's handle was hidden behind her hair.

"You brought a sword with you to Cotillion?" Jay questioned.

"I always thought that part of the dress was suspicious," Evie said.

"But you still made it anyway?" Jay questioned.

Evie shrugged her shoulder in response.

Mal grabs Uma again and holds the sword against her shoulder in a threatening way.

"You got two scars on this shoulder. Want me to make it three?" Mal threatened.

"You do realize we're not alone, right?" Uma said.

"I don't care," said Mal. "I heard you and Harry. I know you are the reason I'm a mess tonight."

"You do that fine on your own. You got a problem," said Uma.

Mal hits Uma in the face with the sword's other end, much to everyone's horror, especially since Uma's nose started to bleed.

"I'm not playing games, Shrimpy," Mal snarled.

"What? You want to confess?" Uma asked. "That's not gonna happen. You can give me another scar, make me bleed, but I will never talk."

Before Mal could use her sword again, an arm grabbed hers. Carlos' arm. He pulls her away and stands in between her and Uma. Mal tried to get past him, but he held her back.

"Get out of my way, Snowball," Mal demanded.

"No," Carlos refused.

"Do you have any idea what I can do to you if you don't step away?" Mal said threateningly.

"I'm willing to take any punishment if it means keeping you from proving to these people that you're the monster they think you are," said Carlos.

"You would risk me hurting you just to save me?" Mal asked. The tone in her voice switched from infuriated to touched.

"I love you," Carlos said sincerely.

Mal drops her sword and quickly kisses Carlos on the lips. Jay was about to take the sword away, only for Mal to plant her foot on it, keeping it where it is. Jay returned to the crowd.

After the kiss, Mal kicks the sword up and catches it in her hand before putting it back in the scabbard of her dress.

"This still looks bad, right?" Mal asked.

"No kidding," Carlos replied.

"Still, I should've seen it. I should've known you didn't mean it," said Mal. "But I guess it's true when they say that love blinds you."

"Is that gonna a problem for us?" asked Carlos.

Mal kisses Carlos again to answer his question.

"Mal," Fairy God Mother called. "Um, I hate to tell you this, but..."

"You want me off the ship? Then send me back to the school already, for mother's sake," Mal replied.

"Actually, I was gonna ask for you to hand over the sword," said Fairy God Mother. "We don't want there to be any... accidents."

"The sword stays with me," said Mal. "If you've got a problem with that, well, you better not."

"Just, please, don't ever do something like that again," Fairy God Mother pleaded.

"I'm sorry. Did you forget that she just pulled a sword on me?!" Uma shouted, wondering why Mal isn't being punished right now.

"Hey, I agree. She should be thrown out of this boat," said Chad.

"Everyone stays on board, Chad," said Ben.

"But Ben...!" Audrey, Chad, Jane, and Lonnie exclaimed.

"This is not a debate," Ben said. "Mal, I don't know or understand what is happening, but you can't just pull a stunt like that in front of everyone."

"I know," said Mal. "Look, your highness, we can either discuss my sentence, or we can keep this party going. Your choice."

"You heard her, people. Let's get this party going," said Ben. "Uma, if you would do the honors..."

"Whatever, your majesty," Uma said, standing up with help from Harry.

"Wait, what?" Evie asked. "Ben, what's going on?"

"I didn't exactly have on-board sprinklers built into this boat," Ben said.

Uma taps into the powers of her mother's necklace and summons a small wave. She sends it on board, splashing everyone and flooding the deck.

"What the heck was that?!" Audrey shouted.

"SURPRISE!" Ben exclaimed.

"Yo, Lonnie! Play some music for us," Uma said.

"You got it," said Lonnie, getting behind the DJ station.

Fairy God Mother had to use her wand to dry up the DJ station so the equipment can be used. Lonnie plays the record containing Uma's song, "What's My Name?" As soon as the music started, everyone grabbed their partner (or group of friends) and danced. Uma, Harry, Gil, and Ginny placed themselves in the middle of the dance floor and performed a dance routine similar to the one they did back on the Isle for the same song.

"Why are the VKs such amazing dancers?" Audrey wondered.

"Because dancing is as much as we can do on an island without wi-fi," Mal answered bluntly. "Evie, Carlos, Jay, what's say we wreck Uma's fun?"

Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos had their own dance routine in mind, one with the intention of interfering with the dance routine of Uma and her crew. It turned into a dance-off. When Harry's rap came along, he tried to intimidate them with his hook. Mal ends up pushing him to Uma just in time for the line, "Uma's so hot, they get burned when they look." Harry touches Uma's face in his usual flirtatious way, and she wraps her pinky around his hook as a response. Or, as she would say, she "hooked" him.

Mal's gang and Uma's crew dance-fight each other as the song goes on while Uma sings along to her own song. The dance-off ends with Mal and Uma in a staredown while their respective allies lie "dead" on the floor. The crowd

"You're good," Uma complimented her rival.

"Hate to admit it, but so are you," said Mal.

Lonnie switches to the sing "You and Me" from last year. Everyone dances to the music and splash each other with water, just having fun.

Mal grabs Carlos and pulls him closer so they can dance together. They didn't have a choreographed dance or anything. They just danced like crazy together. Mal kicks water at Carlos. He does the same thing. They both laughed as they held hands and splashed around to the music. He pulls her even closer and danced with her in a ballroom dancing position, only doing the opposite of slow dance. Mal almost slipped because of his speed, but she held on to him tightly, both to stay standing and because she wanted to hold him close.

Evie, standing next to Ben, watched her two best friends dance and have fun together. She felt like shedding a tear at the sight of this, unsure if it's because she's feeling negative or if she's feeling happy for them.

"Any hard feelings?" Ben asked.

"Trying not have any," Evie replied. "Seeing them so happy together, it makes me feel icky. Not because the sight of them disgust me but because I tried to destroy their love."

"Destroy? That's a strong word," said Ben.

"I could say just say _mess up_ or _ruin_ , but let's be honest. _Destroy_ is the perfect word to describe my actions," Evie said. "Carlos called me an evil queen for that, and he might be right."

"No, he's not," Ben said. "Evie, you are one of the kindest people I've ever known. You may have bad in your blood, but you ignore that because you want to focus on the good in you. That's why you're standing here with me now, as Lady of the Court."

"Every day, I see more and more why Mal loved you," Evie said.

Evie was about to kiss Ben, until they both saw Carlos walk towards them. He felt ashamed to ruin their moment.

"I'm sorry for interrupting," Carlos apologized. "But I wanted to ask you, Lady Evie, if you care to share a dance with me?"

"Say no more, Mr. De Vil. I will share a dance with you," Evie replied.

Evie takes Carlos' hand as they both walked on to the flooded dance floor. Carlos started with stylish splashing, followed by pulling Evie closer to him. She twirled as she leaned on to him. He spun her around in a circle while her heel touches the water, creating a circular splash.

"I take it this is an apology," Evie guessed.

"Yes," said Carlos. "I've been mean to you and I'm terribly sorry about that. Evie, you are my best friend. You always will be. There's a reason behind my anger and I will tell you what it is in time, but right now, I just hope you can forgive me for my behavior."

"Carlos, you forgave me for ending our friendship. The boundaries of our friendship are near endless. No matter what, we will always be there for each other," said Evie. "And yes, I forgive you. I wouldn't be wearing your ring if I was gonna let a little fight get between us."

Carlos smiled. "Speaking of rings, Ben gave you a really nice one. Really surpasses mine."

"No, it doesn't," said Evie. "Ben gave some jeweler the concept for his gift. You, on the other hand, you made your gift with your own hands, thinking about me while you did. That's what makes it the most special out of all rings. The shank may be rusty and the shoulders are a bit crooked, although the ruby is pure, but what matters is that you made it for me."

Evie plants a kiss on Carlos' cheek, causing him to blush and look away.

"Even now you still can't keep a straight face when I do that?" Evie questioned.

"I guess it's because you just have that effect on people," Carlos said.

As Evie and Carlos danced, Mal stood next to Ben to watch the their respective lovers put aside their bitter feelings towards each other and have fun.

"Last year, I stood here with you, watching the two of them try to out-dance each other," Mal mentioned.

"And now, here we are again, only this time as friends," Ben said.

"No matter what happens to me when the year is over, it'll always be a pleasure to work with you as a fellow royal," said Mal.

"I feel the same way," Ben said. After a brief silence, he holds his hand out and asks, "Care to dance?"

"You furry-headed rascal," Mal replied, accepting the offer.

Mal and Ben join the others on the flooded deck, splashing each other as they danced together. Evie and Carlos playfully kicked water at the both of them, which led to a splash flight between the two pairs.

* * *

After Cotillion, Mal returns to her dorm with Evie, Jay, and Carlos. It was time for Carlos to confess a secret he has been keeping from Evie and Jay. Since he promised Evie that he would tell her the reason why he has been uncharacteristically angry with her and the reason is linked to why he broke up with Mal, he had to come clean. Besides, they promised each other. No more secrets.

"So, you have magic?" Jay asked.

Carlos opens his hand and conjures a red magical ball. Evie and Jay were both shocked.

"I spent spring break with Mal learning how to control it," Carlos added.

"But how can you be magical?" Evie asked.

"My father," Carlos answered. "When the school year is over, I'm going back to the Isle to find him and get some answers. Until then, I just want to make the most of our last days in high school."

"What does this have to do with Uma forcing you to break up with Mal?" asked Evie.

"She found out last week. I lost control and she happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time," said Carlos. "She knew I wanted to keep it secret, so she threatened to tell everyone if I don't break up with Mal."

"And she wanted me to hear her gossip with Harry about their _success_ ," Mal added. "She knew I would attack her, make me look bad in front of everyone."

"But you still attacked her anyway?" Jay questioned.

"You know I'm not an expert in controlling my emotions, Jay," said Mal. "I fell right into her hands even though I knew what she was up to."

"But we can fix that," Carlos said, taking out his laptop and turning it on. "Leak the recording."

Mal takes out her phone and prepares to post the recording online. She hesitated, however. She was all about dramatic timing, and this did not seem like the right time. When Carlos held her hand and smiled at her, she was compelled to push "send." She did.

All that's left now is to wait for the feedback.

"Good job, Mal," Evie said, holding her friend's hand.

"Mal, have you ever wondered what I wished for my birthday?" Carlos asked suddenly.

"Every day, actually," said Mal.

"I wished for things to go back to normal. The four of us, as a family," Carlos answered. "And here we are."

"Yeah, one big happy family," said Jay. "We'll always be right by your side, Mal."

"Believe it or not, I'm there for you, too. Always," Evie said.

"I love you guys," Mal said sincerely. Those words came directly from her heart.

* * *

After everyone went to sleep, Mal stayed up to write in her diary.

 _"Dear Diary,_

 _This year's Cotillion was admittedly less chaotic than last year. This time, Uma didn't transform into a monstrosity with eight legs and I didn't transform into a dragon. Instead, I tackled her and threatened her with a sword. This is because she tried to use Carlos again me, thinking that if I unleashed the monster in me, it would make everyone, including Snowball, think that I am not worth keeping here in Auradon. She failed, however. The power of love conquers all. Carlos chose to stop me from threatening Uma at his own risk. I know he loves me, but maybe I don't know how deep his love goes. I guess even I have room for more surprises in my life._

 _I only have four weeks until the voting begins. I'm still not planning on changing minds. I made that clear. What I will do, however, is treasure the time I have with Evie, Jay, and Carlos. They're not just my friends. They're my family. They're all I have left in this world. Whether I get banished back to the Isle or not, I will always have them to be there for me. Shrimpy thinks she can force this entire school to turn against me so no one will bring me back to stop her from taking over Auradon. She may have a family of her own, but she doesn't know how deep the meaning of that word truly is. Evie, Jay, Carlos, and I are a real family. I know it. No matter what Uma does, she can't tear us apart. The only one who can do that is me, and that was a big mistake I did last year. I intend to keep us together, no matter how far apart we are._

 _'Til next time,  
\- Mal"_

 **Whether Mal is good or bad, one thing never changes. She will always care about Evie, Jay, and Carlos. Like Carlos said in Descendants 2, they are family. That's another plot thread I intend to weave together with the other plot points. Marlos may be the primary focus of this story, but with the length of each chapter, there's room for so many stories to explore. Writing about these four as friends/family is one of my favorite things about writing a Descendants FanFiction.**

 **Next: Mal, I Shrunk the Boys! (I thought it would be funny)**


	20. Mal, I Shrunk the Boys!

**The title of the chapter is based on the movie, "Honey, I Shrunk the Kids."**

 **SUMMARY: Another chemical accident occurs in the Chemistry Lab, this time caused by Evie. Jay and Carlos end up being shrunk down to small size... again. While Mal and Evie try to find a solution to this problem, the boys have to survive encounters with obstacles that challenge them at their size. Meanwhile, Ben travels with Eleanor to the Enchanted Wood to discuss a private matter.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

 **I'd like to thank the following users for reviewing the previous chapter: TheGreatGodzilla, DragonEmperor999, xez2003, EroSlackerMicha, Quartz Rider, BevieAndHevie4Life**

Auradon Prep's All-Girls R.O.A.R. team has been undefeated so far this year. With nine straight wins, they seeks to make it ten. Tonight, they face off against the Imperial team, who were second to Auradon Prep's team with only one loss this year. The Imperial team's captain is named Mei Feng, who is well-known for being the most agile sword fighter in the league.

"Remember, girls. No pressure. Fight like you mean it," Captain Mal said to her teammates. "And remember, you're the weapon, not your weapon."

"We know. You keep saying it over and over again," Uma said, tired of Mal repeating that lesson.

"Only to remind you," said Mal. "Team on three..."

All the girls put their hands on top of one another.

Mal counted. "One... two... three..."

"Team!" The girls shouted.

And so, all the players step forward, preparing to battle.

Mal and Mei Feng faced each other as they put their helmets on. Clearly, they both felt honored to fight against each other, given that they're both the two best captains in the All-Girls League. As soon as they were finished with the traditional salute, the swords started clashing and the players started jumping and flipping.

Uma gets tagged out early, much to Mal's slight amusement. She keeps her focus on the game as she tags out one opponent from behind. She ducks under an opponent's low swing. With the opponent on a low position, Mal uses her shoulder as boost and jumps right over her before tagging her in the back. She tumbles across the floor and tags out another.

Mei Feng and Claudine Frollo get caught in a one-on-one fight. Claudine was surprised by Mei Feng's speed and agility. Mei Feng strikes up and down, left and right with grace and speed, until she strikes Claudine's sword off her hand. Mei Feng tags her out.

Soon enough, everyone was tagged out, except for the two captains. The crowd cheered loud as they watched the match-up they've been waiting to see.

Mal vs. Mei Feng.

The two stared each other down as they circled around the circle, waiting for the other to make the first move. Mei Feng dashes to the left and swing, but Mal blocks it. Mei Feng spins and strikes with so much power and speed, while Mal keeps her feet planted on the ground as she blocks every swing coming her way. To think, CJ was her toughest opponent in sword-fighting, but Mei Feng may have just taken that place.

"Go, Mal!" Evie cheered.

"C'mon, Mal!" Jay cheered.

"You can do it!" Carlos cheered.

Mal and Mei Feng get caught in a sword lock. As they tried to push each other down, Mal smirked. She tumbles to the right, causing Mei Feng to stumble forward. Mei Feng may have managed to react in time to keep Mal from tagging her from behind, but Mal now had the upper hand. After three strong swings, Mal spin-kicks the sword off Mei Feng's hands. Mei Feng dodged Mal's attempts to tag her out, but Mal was not going to win this with mindless swinging. Anticipating Mei Feng's moves, she dodges her kick. Mal tumbles to right and spin-kicks Mei Feng down to the ground. All that was left was simple tap to the shoulder.

Auradon Prep's students cheered as their All-Girls Tourney team won their tenth game in a row to start the season.

Mal helps Mei Feng off the ground. The two girls take off their helmets and exchange looks of respect.

"I guess you don't need magic," Mei Feng commented.

"I've been fighting to survive since I was 3. I've learned plenty of tricks," said Mal.

"Looking forward to destroying you next time," said Mei Feng.

"Oh, we'll see about that," Mal replied, doubting she could lose next time.

Evie, Jay, and Carlos entered the circle and hugged Mal, celebrating her victory. Mal was never the lively kind of person when it comes to celebrating a victory, but she enjoyed her friends' company all the time.

"At this rate, they might as well name you the MVP right now," said Carlos.

"Maybe, but right now, I'm your MVP, and you're mine," Mal said.

Mal kisses Carlos right in front of everyone. Pictures were snapped and someone, i.e. Jay, almost lost his lunch.

* * *

The next day, Evie was up to the usual. Trying to finish her rainbow-colored nail polish experiment. Even when she wasn't disturbed, it still becomes a disaster, mostly because of miscalculations and mixing up chemicals with the same color. She was just about to pour the last drop. She had to look at the door just in case anyone might come in at the wrong time.

"One... last... drop..." Evie said out loud.

To Evie's surprise, she did it. The last drop is in the bottle and her rainbow nail polish is complete. All that's left now is to take it back to her room... and without anyone noticing.

"Hey, Evie!"

The sudden opening of the door started Evie, causing her to drop her bottle to the floor. It shattered to pieces.

"Not again," Evie complained.

"Oops! Sorry," Jay apologized.

"What do you want, Jay?' Evie asked.

"You left your phone in your room, and Ben was calling," said Jay.

"And why were you in my room?" Evie asked.

"To ask for some cash. I owe Chad and Big Murph," said Jay.

"Jay, I can't lending you money without getting paid back," said Evie. "You owe $462, remember?"

"That's a small amount compared to the thousands you have," said Jay.

"Jay, I'm saving that money for my castle. I can't keep helping you with your money issues," said Evie.

"Never mind. I did managed to swipe $200 your secret stash," Jay said, holding up said $200.

"You... found my secret stash?" Evie asked, rather furiously.

"Under your bed? Not exactly the best hiding spot," said Jay.

"Jay, give me that back," Evie insisted.

"I'm just paying my debts," Jay said.

"Then you'll owe me $662," said Evie. "But you and I both know you'll never pay me back. So, give me back my cash."

Evie started chasing Jay across the lab, knocking over some chemical bottles along the way. Evie made sure she was closer to the door so Jay wouldn't get away. She combined a couple of chemicals and throws the flask at Jay. He jumps out of the way while the chemical reaction created a blue puffy cloud that looked like cotton candy. Jay tastes it just to know.

"Bleh! That tastes terrible," Jay said, wiping his mouth clean.

Evie combines three chemicals and was about to throw another bottle, until someone grabbed her arm. It was Carlos.

"What in the name of my mother's furs is going on here?" Carlos asked.

"He stole $200 from me," Evie said.

"Well, ain't that surprising?" Carlos said sarcastically.

"I'll pay you back, I promise," said Jay.

"That's what you say every time I lend you money," said Evie. "Carlos, let me go."

Carlos takes the chemical flask away from Evie. Jay was about to make a run for it when Carlos blocked the door.

"Okay, let's try to solve this like civilized people, for once," Carlos said. "Jay, just give Evie her money back."

"Hey, if I don't pay Chad and B.M. back, they're gonna hurt me, like, really hurt me," said Jay. "I mean, I can take 'em, but I'm not really interested. I'd rather just get them off my back."

"Jay, don't make me magic you," Carlos threatened.

"You're still in training," Jay reminded him. "What are you gonna do? Throw a red ball at me?"

Carlos snaps his fingers behind his back and disappears. He reappears right behind Jay, who was unaware of where he was.

"Boo!"

Jay screamed a bit and turned around, only Carlos to disappear in red smoke. Evie giggled. Carlos reappeared behind Jay and swiped the cash from him.

"Hey, I need that," said Jay.

"What you need is an after-school job," said Carlos.

"Says you, who never charges people for his services," said Jay. "Where the heck do you even get all those supplies for your gizmos?"

"You're an athlete, Jay. Surely, you can use that energy of yours for more meaningful things," said Carlos.

"Dodging the question, huh?" Jay replied. "You're such a mutt."

"You are such an indolent lunkhead," Carlos insulted him.

"I don't even know what those words mean," Jay said.

"That's enough, you two," Evie said.

However, the boys continued to argue.

"You're good for nothing unless you're holding a sword or a stick," Carlos continued, insulting Jay.

"And you're good for nothing unless you on a computer," Jay shouted back.

"You wouldn't have won the Tourney championship if it wasn't for me," Carlos argued.

"Just because your have muscles now, that makes you the best? As if," Jay replied. "Bet Mal's the only one appreciating them."

"Don't go there, Jay!" Carlos shouted, shoving Jay hard.

"Don't push me," Jay warned, pushing Carlos back.

"Stop it!" Evie shouted, randomly throwing a flask due to annoyance.

Jay and Carlos dodge the incoming flask, but once it shattered, red smoke emanated the spilled chemical and captured the two boys in it. Afraid that she may have made a terrible mistake, Evie runs towards the smoke as it started to clear. However, the boys were not where they were standing where they were standing a few seconds ago.

"Oh, no," Evie said worryingly. "What have I done? What have I done? Mal's gonna kill me. Maybe even literally..."

Suddenly, she heard tiny voices calling her name.

"Evie!"

"Evie! Down here!"

Evie looks down and sees something she's definitely seen before. Jay and Carlos, both shrunken down to a teeny-tiny size.

"Not again," Evie said.

Evie reaches for her phone and calls Mal. She waits for the daughter of Maleficent to pick up. Each passing second she doesn't pick only worsens Evie's panic.

 _"You've reached the phone of Maleficent's daughter. I'm not available right now, probably because I have better things to do. As they say in Auradon, leave a message after the beep."_

"Uh, Mal. We got a situation," Evie started. "I, uh... um... Mal, I shrunk the boys."

 _"Wait, you what?" Mal asked._

"Wait, I thought your phone was on voice mail?" Evie replied, confused.

 _"That was me being funny," Mal confessed. "Now, back to my earlier question. You did what?!"_

* * *

In Mal and Evie's dorm, Mal was pacing back and forth with subtle frustration on her face. Evie was looking down at her make-up table, where the shrunken Jay and Carlos are.

"Are you boys okay?" Evie asked.

"Okay? Are we _okay_? Uh, Evie, how do I break this to you calmly?" Carlos said sarcastically. "Oh, yeah. We're two inches tall, obviously! How does that equal _okay_?!"

"Well, look on the bright side. I'm your size," Jay joked.

"Oh, yeah? Well, at least it's nice to know that you've shrunken down to the size that's equivalent to your brain," Carlos insulted him.

"Good thing I was wearing leggings back there," Evie muttered to herself, considering she always wears short skirts.

"Enough!" Mal shouted, slamming her fist on the table.

The boys stopped arguing and stepped back in fear, afraid of further infuriating Mal.

Mal turns to Evie and says, "Okay, let's see if I got this right. These two idiots were just yelling at each other like little children, and you thought the best way to get them to stop was to throw a potion at them?"

"I kinda lost it back there," said Evie.

"Since when do you lose it?" Mal questioned. "Oh, wait. Never mind. Dumb question. One word: poll."

"Oh, you're not gonna start with me about that again, are you?" Evie replied, feeling insulted.

"Guys!" Carlos shouted. "You two can rekindle old grudges another time. Need I remind you that Jay and I are shrunk... again?"

"This happened twice last year," Jay mentioned. "Think it'll happen again?"

"Look, the solution is simple. We got to Fairy God Mother," said Evie.

"No, we can't," said Mal.

"Why not?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, same. Why not?" Evie asked.

"A shrinking potion in the chemistry lab? Doesn't that sound suspicious?" Mal pointed out. "What if Fairy God Mother thinks it was me? I am not getting into any more trouble."

"Never been a problem with you before," said Evie.

"Yeah, well, you know I'm not doing this," said Mal. "And after what happened with Uma, I am not gonna let Fairy God Mother get involved in this."

"You think maybe Uma did this?" Evie guessed.

"Who else here would need a shrinking potion?" Mal replied, raising an eyebrow. "Unless Zevon is alive and got himself out of that maelstrom to get revenge, there's really one answer. Besides, it's impossible for him to have survived. He's nothing but a pile of blood that last time I saw him on The Lost Pearl."

"Wait, did you... did you..." Carlos was unable to finish the question, dreading the image in his head.

"Oh, for Pete's sake. Did you crush Zevon like a bug, is what he meant," Jay said, finishing Carlos' question for him.

"I did it for you guys," Mal said candidly.

"Um... thanks," Evie said, grossed out by Mal's action and sort of touched by her reason.

"Can't you magic us back to normal, Mal?" asked Jay.

"I can't just snap my fingers and make it happen," said Mal. "Turning you back to normal requires a more complicated method."

"Well, there's no way we're stealing Fairy God Mother's wand again," said Evie. "We're just gonna have to make a potion that reverses the effects of the shrinking potion."

"Or you can ask Jordan for three wishes and use the first to turn us back to normal," Jay suggested.

"She hates owing people," said Mal.

"So, to the chemistry lab?" Evie asked.

"To the chemistry lab," Mal agreed.

Mal and Evie leave the room to go to the Chemistry Lab, leaving their two shrunken boys on the table.

"Hey! Guys! Hey!" Carlos shouted.

No use. The girls have already left and locked the door behind them.

"Did they expect us to just sit here and wait for them to come back with an antidote?" Carlos asked out loud.

"I don't know about you, but I'm not staying here," Jay said, heading for the edge of the table.

"Whoa, where do you think you're going?" Carlos asked.

"To see Lonnie," said Jay. "I just thought maybe I'd give her a little scare. We'll laugh about it someday."

"Unless she thinks you're a bug and squishes you first," Carlos said, fearing his friend's chances of survival.

"Lonnie grew up with a family that owns a lucky cockroach. She wouldn't squish one, least of all me," said Jay.

"And what about anyone else who might see you?" Carlos asked.

"I'm sneaky, remember?" Jay reminded him. "And now I'm small enough to hide anywhere."

"Fine. Go ahead. Get yourself killed for all I care," said Carlos.

"Would you rather stay here and wait for your girlfriend?" Jay asked.

"Between that and dying, I think I'll stay right here," said Carlos.

"Alright, be that way," Jay said.

Jay jumps off the edge. Carlos acted like he didn't care. He knew the right thing to do would be to check on, but he has chosen not to get involved in his jump scare prank.

"Agh! Ow!" Jay screamed in pain.

Worried and scared, Carlos runs towards the edge and looks down to see if Jay is alright.

"Jay!" Carlos cried.

However, Jay was fine. He was hanging on a ledge, laughing at him.

"Ha, the look on your face," Jay said while laughing.

Carlos rolls his eyes, annoyed at his friend's playful and immature antics.

"You know what, I'll come with you," Carlos said.

"'Cause you like the idea of scaring Lonnie?" Jay asked hopefully.

"No. I just want to be sure you don't get yourself killed," said Carlos.

* * *

Mal and Evie were on their way to the Chemistry Lab. During the walk, Evie was throwing shade at Mal for what she said back at their room. To think, they were in a good place right now, yet Mal seems like she hasn't gotten over the whole poll thing.

"I thought we were behind this, Mal," said Evie. "No more fighting. No more hard feelings. Just you and me, best friends forever forever."

"I know. That was out of line," Mal admitted.

"Then why did you bring it up?" Evie asked. "Do you still have a grudge against me?"

"I still just can't believe you would lose it," said Mal. "I expected you to be envious and overprotective, but not hostile, not evil."

"To be honest, Mal, I don't even fully understand why I behaved like that," said Evie.

"Apparently, you still haven't learned your lesson," Mal said.

"What lesson?" Evie asked. "Is this about what happened at the mines?"

"Forget it," said Mal. "The chances of you learning your lesson are about as big as Jay getting 100% on his Mathematics test."

"Can you at least give me a hint on what this lesson is about?" Evie asked, curious and confused.

Before Mal could reply, someone called Evie's name.

"Evie."

It was Ben, who was walking straight for the girls.

"Hey, sweetie," Evie greeted her boyfriend.

Mal rolls her eyes.

"What can I do for you?" Evie asked.

"We were supposed to eat after school, remember?" Ben said. "I waited in the castle for half an hour and you didn't show. I thought I'd come her and check on you."

Evie puts a hand on her forehead and says, "Holy poison apples."

"Uh..."

"Language! We get it, Ben," Mal interrupted him.

"I'm sorry, Ben. I forgot," Evie confessed. "I had... something to take care of. Something Mal and I have to take care of."

"Can I help?" Ben offered.

"You're sweet, Ben, but you can't. It's something only Mal and I have to deal with," said Evie. "But I can make it up to you. I can show up at the castle for dinner tonight."

"Okay," Ben said.

Evie kisses Ben on the cheek. Mal just rolls her eyes and looks away.

"Hey, Ben."

The voice that called for the king belonged to the only student in Auradon Prep sitting on a wheelchair. Eleanor. There was a grave look on her face today.

"Something wrong, Eleanor?" Ben asked.

"I need to talk to you," said Eleanor. "Somewhere private."

"I'll take you to the castle right now," Ben suggested.

"No, not the castle. The Enchanted Wood," said Eleanor. "Now. It's urgent."

"Why so serious, Ellie?" Mal asked.

"Like I said, private," said Eleanor. "Ben, please, we don't have any more time to do this. It needs to be now."

"Okay. Okay," said Ben, agreeing to come with her. "Just calm down, please."

"Just go, King Cutey. Princess Blueberry and I have a _small_ matter to deal with," Mal quipped.

"Did you just call my boyfriend _cutey_?" Evie questioned.

"I can call him whatever I want. I can call anyone whatever I want, and you know that," Mal replied.

* * *

To get out of Mal and Evie's dorm, however, means unlocking the door. Jay manages to climb up Evie's bed and picks up a paper clip. However, there was the problem of reaching the door knob. Fortunately (or unfortunately), Jay has a plan.

Jay turns to Carlos and asks, "Think you can get me up there with your magic?"

"Oh, hell no. I can't move people. Not yet, at least. Mal hasn't taught me how," said Carlos.

"Well, now is your chance," said Jay. "C'mon, man. Two accomplishments in one go. I get us out of here and you learn something new."

"No way, Jay," said Carlos. "This is magic. It's not a toy. I have to learn, study, train in order to control it."

"Suit yourself. You probably can't handle it anyway," Jay taunted.

"Oh, no. Don't you dare," Carlos said, knowing where this was leading. "Look, I'll do it, but only to shut you up."

Carlos closes his eyes and breathes. He holds his hand out and uses his magic. A red aura surrounds Jay, meaning that Carlos' magic is focused on him. He manages to lift him off the floor, but barely. Carlos exerts as much energy as he could to lift Jay all the way up, but he couldn't go higher than a couple feet (from his tiny perspective).

"C'mon, man! You can do it!" Jay cheered.

"Not helping," Carlos grunted.

"C'mon, Carlos! Put your back into it!" Jay continued. "C'mon, man! What kind of magician are you? Mal wouldn't be so impressed if she were here. She's probably just laugh at you like I'm about to..."

Enraged that Jay brought Mal into this, Carlos' eyes glowed red as he, all of a sudden, raised Jay up to the doorknob so fast. He purposely bumps his head on the knob, giving him a mild headache. Remembering what he was doing, Carlos shakes his head to snap himself out of the anger and puts Jay down on top of the knob.

"Dude, you almost knocked me out," Jay said, rubbing his aching head.

Carlos had to hide his amused smile. A part of him enjoyed hitting Jay in the head.

After Jay opened the door, the two boys started sneaking around the halls, trying not to get caught. They would only run if no one was nearby. When they hear footsteps, they freeze like statues. It took them over half an hour but they finally made it to Lonnie's dorm. Both boys were slightly winded, Carlos more than Jay. Leave it to a boy who is very determined to see his girlfriend to still have plenty of stamina after a run that should warrant immediate rest afterwards. It's like love rewards you magically in Auradon.

"Yo, suck it up, small fry. We're here," Jay said, patting Carlos on the back pretty hard.

"Size puns? Really?" Carlos questioned.

Suddenly, the door opened. Carlos pushes Jay down to the floor along with himself to keep themselves hidden. After a few seconds of letting Lonnie pass by, Carlos turns and looks to see if Lonnie was far enough for them to start moving again.

From the looks of her uniform, Lonnie was heading to the amphitheater for R.O.A.R. practice.

"Would you get off," Jay said, pushing Carlos off of him.

"Sorry, man," Carlos apologized. "Survival instincts and all that."

"Well, keep those instincts under control," said Jay. "Looks like we're just gonna have to follow Lonnie."

"Great. More running," Carlos said sarcastically.

However, before the two could run after Lonnie, something "big" blocked their way. It was a large rat (large even if they were normal-sized), looking at them. It sniffed them, and then did nothing else.

"Are you kidding me?! Since when does the school have rats?" Carlos complained.

"Just don't move," said Jay. "Maybe if we don't move, he'll go away."

"You're thinking of a T-Rex," Carlos whisper-shouted.

"Hey, I'm not an animal expert, okay?" Jay said in his defense.

"You're the expert of getting in over his head," Carlos insulted.

The rat squeaked, but from Jay and Carlos' perspective, it looked and sounded like it was roaring. Jay and Carlos screamed and ran. The rat ran after them. Carlos was running like when he was running from Dude. He was running so fast, he was outrunning Jay.

"Yo, wait for me!" Jay shouted.

"Not my fault you're a slow poke," Carlos replied.

"Hey, I'm the second fastest runner on the Tourney team and you know that!" Jay reminded him.

The rat pounced at Jay, but he tumbled aside. Jay runs the opposite direction. Carlos looked behind him only to see that the rat is chasing Jay, who is running away in the other direction. Carlos stopped and then ran after both of them.

"Okay, that's it," Jay said, deciding to stop. "You wanna a piece of me, rodent? Well, come and get some."

Jay gets into what looks like a boxing stance. The rat stops as Jay started shadow-boxing. Jay steps forward and hits the rat on the nose, angering it. Just as the rat was about to attack, Carlos jumps on its back and pulls on its ears, causing it to screech in pain and run around with no sense of direction.

"What are you doing?!" Jay asked.

"I don't know," Carlos answered as he tried to stay on the rat.

The rat runs around like crazy, trying to shake the white-haired narcissist off its back. Carlos kept his grip on its ears as he was bounced up and down on its back. He manages to steer the rat towards the wall. Carlos jumps off the rat as it bumps into the wall, knocking itself out.

"Dude! That was intense!" Jay said, punching Carlos on the shoulder in a brotherly way.

"I didn't exactly have a plan," said Carlos.

"Rubor!"

That call came from Gil,. Instead of wondering what "Rubor" is, Jay and Carlos ran towards the door to Lonnie's room, which was slightly open, probably because her roommate was still inside. They could see Gil dressed in a janitor's uniform.

When Mal had leaked the recording about Uma's plan to turn all of Auradon against her, Uma and her crew were punished by being sentenced to janitorial services for the rest of the school year, as well as being deprived of every magical resource in their disposal, including Uma's necklace.

"Oh, there you are, Rubor," said Gil, picking up his pet rat. "Are you dead? Please, don't be dead."

The rat moved.

"Oh, good. You're not dead," Gil said, relieved. "Don't you run away from me again. I was worried sick."

Gil walks back to his dorm, which meant it was safe for Jay and Carlos to be in the halls again. They narrowly made it out just as Lonnie's roommate shut the door.

"Rubor?" They both questioned at the same time, confused as to why Gil would choose that name out of all names.

* * *

In the Chemistry Lab, Mal and Evie were working on the antidote for the boys. This should take only a few minutes, yet the girls keep getting into an accident... and then another one after that... and then another one after that. Right now, both their clothes and faces are covered in colorful chemicals. Pieces from three shattered flasks are on the floor. The center of the table they were working on was currently smoking due to a recent mini-explosion.

It was the fourth one.

"How the hell did we get into this position?" Evie asked, trying to wipe the stains off her dress and face.

"Because it's us who don't have chemistry," Mal said.

Evie raises an eyebrow, confused by Mal's words.

"Friendship chemistry," Mal clarified. "Every time we were close to finish the antidote, you lose focus."

"So, I'm the reason for this?" Evie asked, feeling accused.

"You just stare into space for no reason, look at me like I left the toilet seat up, and then grab the wrong chemical without even knowing it," Mal said.

Remembering all that happened before each explosion, Evie buries her face in her hands. Mal pats her friend in the back in spite blaming her for the mess.

"I guess I'm not over our little conflict too," Evie admitted. "Why is that? It's been a week since we put this behind us completely, yet here I am letting our rivalry affect my efforts to help our friends. Well, one is your boyfriend, while they're both my friends."

"This lesson I tried to teach you is eating you up, I can tell," Mal said.

"Mal, please, just tell me," Evie pleaded.

"Evie, I just can't," Mal said.

Mal now feels like an idiot for pulling that stunt in the mines. What Evie thought was an attempt to make her grieve and feel guilty from loss was actually Mal trying to teach her some kind of lesson. Mal wanted to toy with her emotions and help her realize something about herself when it comes to Carlos. However, now that Mal was dating Carlos and she has no intention of letting him go, regardless of her fate after the poll results, she could not allow Evie to learn her lesson.

All Mal can do is say something believable and close to the truth.

"It's Carlos," Mal said. "No matter what, you're never gonna be 100% okay with our relationship."

"But why does that have to bother me like this?" Evie asked.

"Evie, forget about that. Like you said, you've put our little grudge behind us," said Mal. "Trust me. You can live your life without learning that lesson. It's just me trying to make a big deal out of something so little."

"Can I hug you?" Evie asked, desperate for a hug.

"You don't have to ask," Mal replied.

Evie hugs Mal tightly. Mal wanted to tell her to ease up, but hugs her back instead. Evie needed this hug, and Mal wanted her to feel better.

* * *

While the girls were trying to finish the antidote, the boys were all over the school, getting into all sorts of trouble. What started out as a simple walk to the amphitheater to give Lonnie a scare turned into a series of dangerous situations. At their size, pretty much everything is dangerous, whether it is opening a door or moving an object.

Right now, Jay was trapped in a spider's web. He was wriggling and squirming, trying to break free, but it was no use. A big black spider showed up, preparing to feast on its prey.

"Uh, nice Spidey. That's a good Spidey. Down, boy," Jay said, trying to sweet-talk the spider into letting him go or going away.

The spider didn't listen to him and continued to crawl towards him.

"Drowning in the seas. Stabbed by a sword. Eaten by a crocodile. But _this_ is how I go out?" Jay mumbled.

The spider started wrapping Jay around in a cocoon. Jay was spun around as more and more webbing covered his body.

"Okay... okay... getting dizzy now... please stop, Mr. Spider... or Mrs. Spider... whatever you are... stop... room... getting... dark..." Jay rambled, feeling dizzy from all the spinning.

Before the spider was finished wrapping Jay, it was frozen by magic. Carlos, from down below, had to exert so much effort to control the spider from far away. Using his other hand, he removes Jay from the web and lowers him to the floor, while still covered in webbing.

"Uh, thanks," Jay said. "Now, do you mind getting me out of this?"

"Sure, but that webbing is too dense for me to rip off," said Carlos. "Brace yourself. This might hurt."

Carlos lights up his hand with red energy and puts his hand on the cocoon. Carlos closes his eyes and burns the cocoon to ash, slightly burning Jay in the process.

"Ow!" Jay cried.

"I'm sure Mal can take care of those burn marks," said Carlos.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ WAYS TO BE WICKED ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

For some reasons unknown to even the boys themselves, Carlos ended up in Jane's bowl of pumpkin soup. It was thick, making it hard for him to swim to the top. When he did reach the surface, he struggled to wipe the soup off of him because it's so dense. Jane was so busy chatting with Audrey and her friends that she did not notice. When Harry chased Gil outside and past the girls' table, they turned their heads and looked. Harry looked like he was trying to hit Gil with his mop.

"Get back here, you imbecile!" Harry shouted angrily.

"I didn't know Rubor would bite you. How is that my fault?" Gil replied.

Jane scoops some soup into her spoon, while still looking at Harry and Gil, unknowingly scooping up Carlos. Jane was about to put the spoon in her mouth, still focusing on Harry and Gil. Carlos stared at the gaping maw of his ex-girlfriend with fear. He manages to jump off the spoon before Jane closed her lips around it. Carlos landed on the chair, only to fall off and land on the grass, close to where Jay was.

"Dude, how did you even get in there?" Jay asked, confused.

"I have no goshdarn idea," Carlos said, still haunted by what just happened (or what _almost_ happened). "But let's agree to never mention to anyone. Ever."

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ WAYS TO BE WICKED ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

In someone else's room, Jay was in the cockpit of a toy spaceship. He was pretending to be firing at enemy ships. Having watched space-themed sci-fi movies with Carlos, he grew an interest to spaceships and astronauts.

"Private Carlos! We're taking enemy fire! Deploy shields!" Jay ordered.

Carlos sat in the backseat, shaking his head, annoyed that he is doing this.

"What happened to finding Lonnie?" Carlos asked.

"I said, deploy shields!" Jay ordered.

Carlos pushes a plastic button.

"That's the tracking system button. The shields button is the one next to it," said Jay.

Carlos facepalms as he pushes the button Jay wanted him to push. Jay went back to his space cowboy act. Carlos can only sit in the back burying his face in his hands. Why do I have to put up with him, he asked himself.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ WAYS TO BE WICKED ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Jay and Carlos were now currently shimmying across a ledge near the ceiling. How they got up there is a mystery even to them. What matters is that they stay away from ground for now. It's gotten way too dangerous for them lately.

"Mal is gonna kill us if she finds out," Carlos said. "And I'm worried she might do it literally."

"C'mon, dude. Where's your sense of adventure?" Jay asked.

"I lost it when I came with you," Carlos said angrily. "And to think, I'm supposed to be the screw-up of the group."

"Then maybe you should just go," said Jay, fed up with Carlos' complaining. "I never asked you come."

"Fine!" Carlos said.

"Fine!" Jay mimicked him.

"Fine!" Carlos shouted.

Carlos shimmies the other way, only to lose his grip on the ledge. He only had one hand on the ledge, and it was slipping off the ledge.

"Jay! Help!" Carlos cried.

"Nice try. I'm not falling for that," said Jay, thinking it's just a prank.

"Jay!" Carlos shouted again.

By the time Jay turned around, Carlos had already lost grip of the ledge. He falls and falls and falls, until he dropped into a bucket of dirty water. That bucket was on a cart being pushed by...

"Uma," Jay said, worried and scared.

Uma was just doing her duty when she noticed something falling from above. She was a bit startled, but she didn't care. She just pushed her cart to the theater room, where she's mopping next.

"Hang on, Carlos. Big brother Jay is coming," Jay said, determined to get his friend back. "But first... how do I get down from here?"

Fortunately for Jay, someone friendly was passing by. It was Carlos' dog, Dude. He tends to wander around the campus whenever Carlos was either in class or busy with something else. So many students have mentioned being either amused or annoyed by Dude's brutal honesty. He would talk to some of the students and they would respond differently.

With correct timing, Jay jumps off the wall and lands on top of Dude's head, only to fall to the floor. Unharmed, at least.

"Hey," Jay greeted the dog.

"Um, is that you Jay?" Doug asked, sniffing him. "You smell like Jay."

"Uh, yeah. It's me," said Jay.

"Shrinking shenanigans?" Dude guessed. He watches a lot of TV.

"Yup," Jay confirmed. "Listen, Carlos is in trouble. And I need you to give me a ride."

"To where?" Dude asked.

"To my girlfriend," Jay answered.

* * *

Lonnie was finished with R.O.A.R. practice. She wasn't happy, however. Jay didn't show up. She tried calling him and texting, but he never answered back. What she can do know is confront him face-to-face. Before she could leave the amphitheater, Dude came in.

"Hey, Dude," Lonnie greeted, petting him.

"I have a tiny passenger on my back," Dude blurted out.

"What?" Lonnie asked.

Jay pops up from under Dude's fur and says...

"BOO!"

Lonnie screamed a bit and fell backwards. Jay started laughing. Lonnie was a little bugged that he frightened her for laughs, but she was more concerned about hsi current state.

"Jay, is that you? Why are so little?" Lonnie asked. "Again?"

"Long story, babe," said Jay.

"If you weren't so cute right now, I'd hit you for that scare stunt," said Lonnie, petting Jay like the way you pet the animal he was riding on.

"Hey, I'm cute," Dude said.

"Save it for later, Dude," said Jay. "Lonnie, baby, look, I can explain everything later, but right now, I need your help."

* * *

At the Enchanted Wood, Ben and Eleanor observe the slow regrowth of what was destroyed during the war against CJ Hook. It still hurt Ben to see this. While it was good to know that the Enchanted Wood would soon return to its full glory, it was a painful reminder of all the poor people and animal who perished in its destruction. The only reason he's here is because Eleanor wished to talk to him somewhere real private.

"It's so beautiful," Eleanor said.

"Some day soon, it will whole," Ben said.

Eleanor stops to pick a flower. It was a yellow daisy. One would smile at the sight of a pretty flower, but Eleanor could not.

"Eleanor, what's wrong?" Ben asked.

"Mal," Eleanor said. "You can't allow this poll to determine her fate."

"But this is for the people to decide," Ben said.

"Ben, you just can't," said Eleanor.

"What are you so afraid of?" Ben asked, seeing the fear on Eleanor's face.

"I just... you'll probably think I'm crazy," Eleanor said.

"Try me," Ben dared.

"I had a vision," said Eleanor. "I know that you'd probably think it's just a dream, but I've been having the same dream every night for the past week."

"What did you see?" Ben asked.

"Darkness. Terror. Auradon's destruction. A whole new world," Eleanor answered. "And it's not pretty, Ben. I don't know what's going on. I don't know why I'm having this dream. All I know is that this cannot just be random."

"And you think keeping Mal here will help us combat the darkness that's coming?" Ben questioned.

"Ben, I know she's a danger to Auradon, but that's why we need her. Her heart is in the right place, and we can count on that to guide her to do the right thing," said Eleanor.

"Eleanor, I believe you," Ben said honestly. "We live in Auradon, where many of the impossible is possible. If this dream of yours is a vision of the future, then we have to prepared."

"But?" Eleanor asked, knowing a _but_ was coming.

"But I can't just cancel the poll because of a hunch," said Ben. "Eleanor, I want Mal to stay as much as you do, but I promised the students of the school that they get a say in Mal's judgment after the school year ends."

"Ben," Eleanor said, holding Ben's arm tightly as if to emphasize how serious she is. "I'm terrified of what's coming. I don't know what it is. All I know is that it spells doom for Auradon."

"Shh. It's okay," Ben said, trying to calm down his friend. "Eleanor, I can't promise you that I will cancel the poll. But I can promise you one thing. Should this darkness come and threaten Auradon, whether or not Mal gets to stay or not, I will be sure to consider bringing her in to fight with us."

Eleanor lets go of Ben and hangs her head in disappointment.

"Can you wait by the jet? I need a minute," asked Eleanor.

"Sure," said Ben.

Ben waits by the royal jet while Eleanor ventures into the woods. She hides her chair behind a tree and transfers the magic from her necklace and into her own body, allowing her to walk. She gets up from the wheelchair and wanders further into the forest. She stops at a bush guarded by a force field of her own making. Only she can reach into it. Inside the bush was a baby's rattle. Hers. Her mother gave it to her.

Another thing in the bush is a picture of her and Ben when they were younger. Ben found her alone and hurt so he took her to the castle to get help. She owed him so much for that.

"Oh, Ben. Has the war affected you so much that you've turned into your father?" Eleanor wondered. "Why is it a bad thing? You're betraying who you are. You know we need Mal, but you would put your people first for everything. What happened to the Ben I knew who always followed his heart? You better live up to your promise."

* * *

Back at Auradon Prep, Carlos was in deep trouble. Uma had found him in the bucket. She was shocked at first, but then an evil smile showed up on her face. She picks him up and holds onto him tight, trying to make sure he doesn't escape.

"When I found out that my shrinking potion was destroyed, I thought my new plan was foiled. But now, it seems things are finally going my way," said Uma.

"Shrimpy!"

Uma turns around and sees Mal, who was looking really angry right now.

"Well, lookey here. Just in time to make a deal with the sea witch," said Uma.

"I'm not making any deals," Mal said. The anger in her tone was soft was transparent. "I'm gonna take back my man from you and I'm gonna rip your hair out of your head one strand at a time. I'll make sure it's very, very painful."

"Make a move and I squeeze," Uma threatened, squeezing Carlos to hurt him.

"No!" Mal cried. "Stop, please."

Uma laughed, amused and pleased to see Mal afraid for once.

"Here's the deal," said Uma. "You're gonna tell Fairy God Mother that the shrinking potion was your idea. You're gonna say that you were planning to use it against me."

"Mal, don't do it," Carlos pleaded.

Uma squeezes Carlos again, just to shut him up.

"Stop it," Mal begged.

"Isn't this fun? For years, I'm the one who always has to bow down to you. Now, the tables have turned," said Uma.

"If you think I'm gonna roll over for you, then you don't know me at all," Mal said.

"You're gonna risk your boyfriend's life for your pride?" Uma questioned. "I wonder. Was he completely lying when he said he's tired of you putting your pride above everything? Yes, that's right. I heard everything. He recorded your break-up so he can prove to me that he went through it. What if he used an actual problem in your relationship as a reason to break up with you?"

Mal looks back and forth between Uma and her shrunken boyfriend. She thought that "love is blind" is the reason she believed he wanted to break up with her, but what Uma said got her thinking. Mal knew Carlos was telling the truth when he said he was tired of her not fighting for them.

"So, Mal, what's it gonna be? Your boyfriend as a corpse for a gift or your cooperation?" Uma asked.

Mal looks like she was about to break down. Instead of burning up literally, she fell to her knees, looking like she didn't know what to do anymore. Just as Uma was about to make another move, she gets pushed to the wall. Carlos was plucked from her hand by none other than Lonnie.

"Hey," Uma greeted her.

Mal gets up with a sly grin on her face and an evil chuckle coming out of her mouth.

"Way to go, Mal," said Jay, who was standing on Lonnie's shoulder.

"That was quite the distraction," Lonnie complimented her. Mal knew Lonnie was behind Uma so she had to act. "You should star in a movie. You'd win an Oscar."

Mal looks down at Lonnie's hand where Carlos laid. He was hurt very bad from all the squeezing. He also smells bad, because he was in a bucket full of dirty water.

Mal gently takes Carlos into her own hands. She pokes him again and again, trying to wake him up. When he woke up, he started laughing.

"Okay, stop. That tickles," Carlos said.

"Now, before I kiss you, I want to know," Mal said, taking a deep breath. "What were you boys thinking?"

"Jay wanted to scare Lonnie," said Carlos.

"And I had to ditch that plan to save your little Snowball," said Jay.

Mal shoots a glare at Jay, scaring him and making him lose balance, causing him to almost fall Lonnie's shoulder. Lonnie helped him steady himself.

"Well, he found Dude, who found me," said Lonnie.

"And I gave her quite the scare," Jay bragged.

"I wasn't scared. I was... shocked," Lonnie said. "Anyways, he asked for my helps, so here I am."

"I'm, uh... surprised," Carlos reacted.

"And why did _you_ come with him?" Mal asked her miniature boyfriend.

"Just trying to keep him from getting himself killed," said Carlos. "Instead, I almost got myself killed. But... thank you, Mal. I owe you big time."

Mal smiles as she leans down and plants a kiss on Carlos' face, or rather, his entire face. Carlos was pinned to the palm of her hand as her gargantuan lips smothered him. He squirmed due to the pressure but eventually gave in to the kiss. After the kiss, Mal can see Carlos taking deep breaths, clearly overwhelmed by her kiss. She can only giggle as he tried to breathe.

"Please tell me Evie has that antidote," Carlos pleaded, preferring not to do this again.

Mal giggled again. Her gleeful smile was replaced with a hateful frown when her eyes turned towards Uma, who was sitting down rubbing the bump on her head, courtesy of Lonnie.

"You may want to close your eyes for this, Snowball," said Mal.

Mal safely and gently encases Carlos in her fist as she approaches Uma. She grabs one of her braids and looks at her with malevolence in her eyes. The fear in Uma's eyes were simply begging her not to pull. Unfortunately for the young sea witch, her fear is only motivating Mal to go through with what she is planning to do.

"Don't worry. I'll make it hurt," Mal promised.

Mal pulled.

Uma screamed.

* * *

Mal returned to her dorm with Carlos as they waited for Evie to return with the antidote. Jay was currently hanging out with Lonnie and Mal didn't want Dude around, so it's just the two of them. After cleaning up Carlos, they both just sit/lie down on her bed.

Mal lies on her stomach, swinging her legs in the air as she stared at her tiny boyfriend, who was trying to avoid eye contact. Failing to do so, she might add.

"You're so cute, you know that?" Mal started. "I guess you can't call me Little Dragon now."

"Don't pretend we're okay, Mal," said Carlos.

"I know you meant it," said Mal. "About being fed up of watching me do nothing to save our love."

"Can I ask you something?" Carlos asked. "You faked giving up just so Lonnie could sneak up on Uma. If Lonnie wasn't there, what would you have done?"

"I would've duped her another way," Mal answered.

"And risk my life?" Carlos questioned.

"Carlos, I could never do that," said Mal.

"I know, but you being you was gonna cost you me," said Carlos.

"Carlos, please, don't make me crush you," Mal said jokingly.

"I'll take that chance, if it means getting through to you," said Carlos. "Mal, I love you. And I know you love me. I would do anything for you. But clearly you won't do anything for me."

"I... probably not," Mal said, knowing that there is no use lying and denying. "Carlos, even if I want to change opinions about me, I'd have to be someone I'm not. I'd have to lie to myself. Betray myself."

"You don't have to fake your goodness. Just use the goodness you have in you," said Carlos.

"That's a tough challenge," said Mal.

"Just try," said Carlos. "I'm not asking you to act like someone you're not. I'm just simply asking you to look inside yourself and take a real close look at the good that's in your heart. You claim you're aware that you still have good in you, yet you never use it unless it involves me, Evie, and Jay."

"Yeah, well, I guess I just needed a reason to use it for other mans," said Mal. "But maybe now I realize I've always had a reason to."

"I hope I'm not sounding pushy," said Carlos. "I just want to tell you that everything I said about the breakup was true, except for the breakup."

"Maybe I do need a push. After all, I did say that the person I would allow to define me is you," Mal said, poking Carlos on the chest (or his entire mid-section, to be precise).

Mal pulls Carlos and presses him against her cheek, as if she's hugging him. At his current size, this is pretty much the closest to hugging as they can get. Carlos pats her cheek with his one free arm (the other one was pinned by her fingers) as he smiles at her. One benefit of his predicament is that he gets to see Mal's beauty from a brand new perspective. Beautiful, he thought to himself.

"Snowball, I can see you staring," Mal said.

"How can I not? It's like I'm watching your beautiful face in 3D. So big, so real, so lovely," said Carlos.

"Aw, are you sure I can't kiss you one more time?" Mal asked, pouting.

"You sucked a quarter of my oxygen and soaked me with saliva," Carlos reminded her.

Mal giggled again, amused that he brought it up. Carlos rolled his eyes, but he continued to smile at her. She looks so cute when she giggles, he thought.

"Well, if you won't let me kiss you, then I'll give you the next best thing," Mal said.

Before Carlos knew it, Mal licked him from bottom to top, soaking him again. Mal giggles again as Carlos tried to wipe the "goo" off himself. Right now, her beautiful face could not stop him from feeling ticked off. Besides, she just washed him, like, ten minutes ago.

"C'mon, Snowball. Dude does this to you all the time, doesn't he?" Mal said.

"Mal, I almost got eaten today, twice. I think I'd rather stay away from your lips until this is over," said Carlos.

"Don't worry, Snowball. I won't bite," Mal said.

And then Mal bites her teeth right in front of Carlos, startling him. Mal was having too much fun with Carlos at this size. If only he can stay this way, she hoped.

Those hopes were dashed when Evie entered the room with a normal-sized Jay beside her. In Evie's hand is a perfume bottle filled with the antidote.

"Okay, Mal. You may want to stand aside for this one," said Evie.

Mal gets off the bed as Evie sprays Carlos with the antidote. He starts sneezing from the strong smell as the antidote did its work. A few seconds later, Carlos grew to normal size. He was, however, still covered in Mal's "mouth water."

"Mal, did you forget to dry him after washing him?" Jay asked, thinking it was bath water the Carlos was covered with.

"You could say that," Mal said with a smirk.

"Okay, I'm gonna go and take another bath," Carlos said, disgusted.

Carlos was about to leave the room, only for Mal to pull him back. She quickly presses her lips against his, giving him a real kiss this time. Feeling Carlos kissing her back, Mal knew he was loving it this time. While she enjoyed kissing him at small size, she loved a good old-fashioned kiss as well. Evie had to smile while Jay still felt uncomfortable about this sight.

"Isn't this weird?" Jay whispered.

"Don't ruin the moment," Evie said, smacking him in the stomach.

After kissing Mal, Carlos turns to Jay and says, "Hey, thanks, man."

"Anytime, pal," said Jay.

"I was wrong. You are good for more than just with a sword and a stick," said Carlos.

"Like what?" Jay asked.

"Being a good friend and awesome brother," said Carlos. "Asking Lonnie for help instead of facing Uma by yourself, kudos to you."

"Thanks, man," said Jay. "And I was wrong too. You're more than just some computer geek. You're a real man and great friend."

"A true friend," Evie said.

"Oh, shucks, Evie. You're gonna make me blush," Carlos said playfully.

"Hey, that's my job," Mal said, joining in on the playful banter.

* * *

It was bedtime, which means it is time for Mal to write in her diary about today.

 _"Dear Diary,_

 _Today was a crazy day on a minuscule scale. And my minuscule, I mean that Evie shrunk the boys. Like, unknowingly throwing a shrinking potion at them and giving them a third taste of life at the size of a bug. To think, it all happened because the boys were driving Evie nuts. That seems to be a theme in our friendship. We drive each other crazy, but in the end we will always be family. Why the shrinking potion, you ask. Shrimpy is the answer. Lonnie forced her into confessing her latest evil plan to Fairy God Mother. Guess what the punishment for her and her crew is. Summer school of nothing but goodness class. Oh, she's going to hate that. I still say we should've banished her back to the Isle, but I guess a shrinking potion is like child's play compared to trashing my image._

 _I have to say. Carlos was so cute being so little. He hated it, that's for sure. But I didn't. To hold him in my hand and do whatever I want to him, it made me feel frivolous. Well, I am just a teenager. Evil villain or neutral anti-hero, I'm still gonna act like a teenager. I don't mind. It actually feels nice to act like a normal teenage girl around Carlos. After all the threatening, torturing, and burning down villages, it feels relaxing and rejuvenating to be able to smile and laugh like a normal person. I cannot expect anyone else in this world who makes me feel the way Carlos does. Ben, maybe, but he and I are through. All I have to do now is prove to Snowball that I am still capable to using the good in me for other things besides our relationship._

 _Wish me luck. I could use a lot of it._

 _'Til next time  
\- Mal"_

 **Notes:**

 **\- The part where Carlos ends up in Jane's soup bowl was me recreating a scene from the movie this chapter is based on.**

 **\- Mal and Evie's rivalry seems dragged out, and I can feel that myself, but this is to show that they're still not 100%. They may be BFFFs again, but when it comes to personal issues, that hasn't been settled completely.**

 **\- I suppose I can't ever stop the drama. But I guess the plot of this chapter gave me the chance to explore something I haven't explored much in my series: Jay and Carlos' friendship. I mean, sure they have their moments but it has never been a focus up until now.**


	21. A Dragon's New Scales

**As you probably noticed throughout my series, Mal has a drinking problem. I know it's very mature (I did mention my series can be pretty dark) and I can only use a strawberry-flavored drink to make it look a bit less serious. But it is serious. That's why I'm going to address that issue here. I thought it was about time. So, in other words...**

 **WARNING: Mentions of drinking**

 **SUMMARY: Mal begins to act differently in an attempt to change people's opinions about her while trying to stay true to herself. Meanwhile, Uma wants to make a deal with Evie, but when she refuses, the sea witch sends Harry to convince her. Elsewhere, Carlos learns something new about his magic, as well as a big secret that will change his relationship with Mal.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

 **I'd like to thank the following users for reviewing the previous chapter: CarvieCamfia, DragonEmperor999, xez2003, EroSlackerMicha, Quartz Rider, Avery**

 ** _To EroSlackerMicha_: Maybe, but I really needed focus on Jay and Carlos even if it involves a cliche fight between brothers.**

 ** _To Avery_: Well, tiny adventures are quite fun... when done right.**

Every student in the school were just minding their own business, chatting with their friends, talking about the latest R.O.A.R. games, and looking at funny videos on the internet together. All eyes were caught by a peculiar sight. The daughter of Maleficent, the current Queen of the Isle, the new Mistress of Evil, whose name is Mal, is looking strangely different today. Her new uniform, which was a lovely red dress, was one thing, but her hair was another.

Mal had cut her hair short and dyed it white.

She can hear the whispering and gossiping, as well as seeing some students take pictures. It's the 21st Century, Mal thought. She might as well just let them think what they want to think about what she has done to herself. Right now, all she cares about now is showing her new look to her boyfriend. When she found him, however, he was in a little bit of trouble.

Carlos was with a seemingly angry Jane. She was trying to hurt him, but Carlos was pushing on her forehead, trying to keep her away from him.

"You lying, jerkish jerk!" Jane shouted. "You have no right to dump me!"

"Actually, I think I kinda do," Carlos said nervously.

"Get your hand off my head!" Jane yelled.

"Not until you calm down," said Carlos.

Mal gets in between the two ex-lovers and pushes them apart from each other. Suddenly, Jane started to calm down, only to hold her head, as if she's recovering from a headache.

"What just happened?" Jane asked.

"You wanted to, and I quote, smack my head on the inside of my locker for breaking up with you," said Carlos.

"I said that?" asked Jane, confused.

"Jane, just go away. Now," Mal ordered.

"But Carlos and I are still talking about when he can tutor me in Mathematics," said Jane.

"How about we talk about when you're really calm, like, _really_ calm?" Carlos suggested, afraid of facing angry Jane again.

Jane leaves while trying to figure out what just happened. She can remember being angry, but she didn't know why. If what Carlos said is true, then she was still confused. She had moved on from him, so why would she be mad that he broke up with her?

"Hey, nice hair," Carlos said, noticing his girlfriend's new look.

"You like it?" Mal asked with a smile.

"It's beautiful, like you," said Carlos.

Mal blushed at his compliment. Well, she did write down in her diary that she didn't mind being like this around him.

"Wait, is this because of what I said in the janitor's closet?" Carlos asked.

"Well, yeah," said Mal.

"I thought you didn't want anyone telling you who to be and what to do," said Carlos.

"True, but I've been thinking about what you said," said Mal. "I wanted to try a new look, so I did. I went over to Auradon Junior this weekend and asked Dizzy to give me a new hairdo. Only cost me $10. Best friends discount."

"Well, she did a wonderful job," said Carlos, touching her snow white locks and caressing her cheek.

"Now, let's talk about you," Mal said. "What the hell was going on with you and Jane?"

"I don't know. We were just talking. Then she started choking on her pumpkin soup. When I tried to help her, she just got all angry and stuff," Carlos answered. "Oh, and her eyes glowed red."

"Wait, when you tried to help her, did you touch her?" Mal asked, wondering about something.

"Uh, I think helping a choking person has to involve a little touching," said Carlos.

"Hold my hand," Mal asked, holding out her hand.

"What?" Carlos asked.

"Just take my hand," said Mal.

Carlos holds Mal's hand. Mal closes her eyes and feels the magic within Carlos. When she opened her eyes, her eyes glowed green. She seemed to be struggling to fight something inside her. When Mal let go of Carlos' hand, she started to calm down. Her eyes stopped glowing.

"What happened?" Carlos asked.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ WAYS TO BE WICKED ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Mal drags Carlos back to her dorm and locks the door so they can talk privately. Mal sits down on her bed and asks Carlos to sit down next to her. Carlos was afraid because of the grave look on Mal's face. Whatever she found out, it was anything but good, that's for sure.

"When I touched you, I felt your magic taking over mine. It started to awaken these dark, nasty feelings," said Mal. "Well, my darker and nastier feelings, to be precise."

"What are you saying?" Carlos asked.

"When you touched Jane, she became angry and hateful. When you touched me, I felt the darkness in me rising," said Mal. "Carlos, I can't sugarcoat this. You have the power to bring out the worst in people."

Carlos' mouth opened with shock. He stands up and looks out the window. Mal can only imagine what he is feeling right now. She stands next to him and reaches for his hand, only for him to pull it back from hers.

"It's okay. You're not gonna hurt me," Mal assured him.

Mal holds his hand and stares at him in the eyes. She tries to fight back his magic, and she was succeeding so far, if barely.

"Mal, I don't want to hurt anyone," said Carlos.

"And you won't," said Mal.

"The bracelet that Fairy God Mother made for you, do you think she can make one for me?" Carlos asked. "Well, maybe not a bracelet, but you get what I mean."

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Mal asked. "I mean suppressing your powers is not exactly a beneficial action. Just ask Elsa."

"Mal, please. If what you're saying is true, then I don't want to be a living source of darkness," said Carlos.

"You're right. One in this school is more than enough," Mal said half-jokingly, referring to herself. "I'll go talk to Fairy God Mother. Until then, stay here. Watch TV or help yourself to some strawberry cider. Don't touch anyone or anything."

"I'd rather stay away from the bottles," said Carlos.

"Suit yourself," said Mal.

Mal kisses Carlos one more time before leaving the room. Carlos can't help but stare as she walked away. She looks really good in that dress, he thought. Mal smirked before she closed the door. She knew he was staring, and that's what she wanted. Why else would she be wearing this dress?

* * *

Meanwhile, Evie was having a picnic date with Ben at the Enchanted Lake. Ben brought frosted cupcakes, cookies, and his girlfriend's favorite, apples. Just like Mal with strawberries, Evie would always choose apples first before any meal.

"You sure love apples," said Ben.

"When your mother is the Evil Queen, you tend to get drawn to apples," said Evie. "And there's also the VK motto, _Rotten to the Core_."

"I'm guessing that's how the apples on the Isle are described as well," said Ben.

"There wasn't a single fresh piece of food on the Isle, well, up until Mal's rule, that is," said Evie. "I can't help but feel very proud of her."

"Makes me wonder why I didn't do it myself," said Ben.

"Well, you were so focused on your kingly duties and relationship problems to think about the Isle," said Evie.

"But I am glad for what Mal has done to help her people," said Ben. "Speaking of Mal, I've noticed online that you two have been taking selfies together."

"We're on BFF territory, but not on BFFF territory just yet," said Evie.

"What's left?" Ben asked.

"She asked me a question. Will I feel better if she's no longer part of my life? I haven't given her an answer," said Evie.

"I think we both know the answer," said Ben.

"Even if, I want to be sure I know how to answer it," said Evie. "I don't just have to say it. I have to meant it, like, really meant it. It has to come from the heart, not the mind."

"I know you can do it," Ben said, holding her hand. "You and Mal are family, right? Giving her your answer should be as simple as telling her that her hair is purple."

"Well, except it's not purple right now," Evie said, showing Ben a picture of Mal on her phone that was posted on GraceBook. "I guess she wanted to try the whole _matching hair color_ thing with Carlos. I hope she's not getting Benny-Bear-osis again."

"Benny-Bear-osis?" Ben questioned.

"You remember the bear, don't you?" Evie replied.

"Who can forget it?" Ben said. "That furry creature looked exactly like me."

Evie and Ben laughed. Who would've thought Mal's Benny Bear phase was gonna be something to laugh about in the future?

"Is she still keeping it?" Ben wondered.

"No, she burned it," said Evie.

"Too bad. It would've been nice to have a twin brother," Ben joked.

Evie giggled again in amusement.

"Maybe he would've made a better king," she teased.

The two lovers both laughed, amused by all this talk of a stuffed bear. When Ben's laughter died, Evie leaned in for a quick kiss on the lips.

"Don't worry, Ben. I'm not saying you're a terrible king," said Evie.

"I know," said Ben.

Ben's phone suddenly beeped. Evie's phone beeped a few seconds later. They both checked the messages they have received. Evie was confused and worried, because it was Uma who contacted her. The only reason the young sea witch even had her phone number was because of their bonding moment in detention months ago.

"I'm afraid we'll have to end our date. I have duties to attend to back at the castle," said Ben.

"And someone needs to see me," said Evie. "Shall we do this again tomorrow?"

"I'll have to check my schedule," said Ben.

Evie kisses Ben again.

"Hope that brings luck on our side," Evie hoped.

* * *

Mal was on her way to the Headmistress' office, only to run into a friends along the way. Jay seemed troubled, which was no surprise since he is always finding ways to end up in trouble.

"You got a problem, Jay?" Mal asked.

"Whoa!" Jay exclaimed, noticing Mal's new look. "You look... great. What, you dolled yourself up for Carlos? Did he blush and gush?"

"Blush, yes. Gush, not so much," said Mal.

"Should I be worried?" Jay asked.

"Maybe," Mal teased. "But you can worry later. What's the matter?"

"It's Lonnie. She's been acting crazy lately," said Jay. "Since R.O.A.R. practice this morning, she's been angry and out of control. When Chad wanted to talk to her, she yelled at him. When touched her, she flipped him to the ground and broke his wrist."

"Boy, I would've loved to see that," said Mal.

"Mal, please. This is serious," said Jay. "I'm been trying to get through to her, but she keeps walking away from me."

"Jay!"

That loud call came from Freddie, who came running towards him.

"Your girlfriend has gone nuts," said Freddie.

Lonnie and Chad were at it again. Lonnie had Chad pinned against the locker, holding one of his arms behind his back in a threatening manner.

"Don't ever call me a brunette, again," Lonnie said angrily.

"Okay, okay. But isn't that exactly what you are?" Chad replied.

Lonnie started twisting Chad's wrist, injuring it. On the bright side, it wasn't his injured wrist. Unfortunately, he was about to have two broken wrists.

"How am I supposed to participate in the R.O.A.R. matches with broken wrists?" asked Chad.

"You should be more mindful of your manners to your team captain," Lonnie said.

"Lonnie, enough!" Mal demanded.

"Stay out of this, witch!" Lonnie replied rudely.

Everyone watching gasped with shock. Since when does Lonnie use such language? Furthermore, since when does she display such attitude? What Mal saw was that Lonnie's eyes glowed with a different color. Red. Just like Jane, Mal thought.

Mal grabs Lonnie and pulls her away from Chad.

"Saved by a villain. This really is the end of the world," Chad commented.

"Be glad I'm not the one trying to break your arm, Chad," Mal said. "Lonnie, listen to me. You've got to calm down."

"Out of my way, Mal!" Lonnie yelled.

"Get her away from me," Chad begged, hiding behind Freddie.

"Lonnie, turn around," said Mal.

Lonnie turns around and sees Jay, who was keeping his distance because he was sort of afraid of her right now.

"Jay, talk to her. Or kiss her, if you have to," said Mal.

"I told you already, Jay. I don't want to talk to you," Lonnie said, still angry.

"C'mon, baby. I just want to help," Jay pleaded.

"Do not call me baby," said Lonnie.

"Babe?" Jay suggested.

"No," Lonnie refused.

"Hunny?" Jay asked.

"No way," Lonnie replied.

Not wanting to see these two bicker all afternoon, Mal pushes Lonnie towards Jay. Jay holds Lonnie closes and kisses her. Lonnie was about to fight, only to kiss him back. Once the kiss was over, Lonnie's eyes reverted back to normal color. Mal sighed with relief.

"Bold as always, baby," Lonnie said, tracing her finger down Jay's cheek.

"You know me, baby," Jay said, staring into his girlfriend's eyes.

"Okay, if I hear _baby_ one more time, I'm gonna break Chad's wrist," Mal said, disgusted by the romantic tension between Jay and Lonnie.

"Why mine?" Chad questioned.

"Because it'll be fun," Freddie said nonchalantly.

"Thanks, Mal," Lonnie said. "I had no idea what happened to me back there. The boys made me mad at practice. I don't even know how or why. But you knew exactly what I needed."

"Don't give me too much credit. True love is pretty much the answer for everything around here," Mal said.

"Still, I owe you," said Lonnie.

"Actually, don't," Mal said. "Helping you is enough for satisfaction. You owe me nothing."

"Wait, are you serious?" Jay questioned, feeling surprised. "Mal, as in _the_ Mal, is not going to ask for a favor in return for her services?"

"What can I say? All the dye in my hair must've leaked into my brain. And it's not even blonde," Mal joked. "No offense to anyone blonde here."

Mal proceeds to Fairy God Mother's office. Everyone was whispering to each other about what just happened. One of the things Mal is famous for is expecting a favor in return for her assistance in anything, no matter how big or how small the task is. Yet, she helped Lonnie snap out of her rage and told her that she doesn't owe her anything.

"Is it the stuffed bear thing all over again?" Ally whispered to Jordan.

"I think it's just the hair," Jordan whispered back.

* * *

Meanwhile, Evie meets up with Uma in theater room. Uma was humming "What's My Name" as she walks back and forth on the stage. Evie had to admit, Uma's version of the song was catchier and sounds cooler than her mother's. A contemporary touch with her own flare.

"I see you got my text," said Uma.

"Whatever deal you have to offer me, I'm not taking it," said Evie. "And shouldn't you be on janitor duty?"

"Not until after 3," said Uma.

"What do you want, Uma?" Evie asked.

Uma steps off the stage and says, "I couldn't help but notice that you and Mal have been getting chummy lately. The photos you two have posted, it definitely says something."

"The feud's over, Uma," said Evie.

"But you have noticed her change in look," said Uma. "I think we both know she's just trying to get on the students' good sides, trying to manipulate them into picking the best option that would allow her to stay here in Auradon."

"Uma, I'm aware you want Mal out of the way," said Evie.

"But you're the new Lady of the Court," said Uma. "Do you really want Mal to cheat to win her freedom?"

"I don't know what's going on with Mal yet, Uma," said Evie. "She left this weekend and came back today. I haven't talked to her."

"I thought she wasn't allowed to leave the campus," said Uma.

"She wanted to visit Dizzy. Fairy God Mother had two royal guards keeping an eye her all weekend," Evie explained.

"Look, Lady Evie, I'm doing your a favor," Uma said, addressing her formally in a mocking way. "We work together to expose Mal, and I'll end my plans for good. I'll try an honest living here, if you wish."

"No deal," said Evie.

"Won't it make you guilty for the rest of your live that you allowed Mal to worm her way back into Auradon?" Uma asked. "Your duty is to the people, and letting Mal use her evil ways to stay here doesn't sound like doing your duty."

"You think I'm that easy, Uma?" Evie questioned. "If you think Auradon has turned me into some ditsy airhead, you thought wrong. I am not helping you, and that's final. Whatever you're planning next, we'll stop you, like always."

Evie turns her back on Uma and leaves. Uma takes out her phone and calls Harry.

 _"Yes, my luv?" Harry asked._

"She wouldn't take the deal," said Uma. "Your turn."

* * *

Carlos lied down on Mal's bed, watching _Jessie_ on TV. People have always said that he looks a lot like Cameron Boyce, who is an actor on the show. Carlos couldn't deny the resemblance. The only difference is that he had white hair.

The door opens and in comes Jay, who had Carlos' backpack in hand.

"Here's your homework, man," Jay said, throwing the backpack at Carlos.

"Thanks, man," said Carlos.

"So, why're you staying here in Mal's room?" Jay asked. "You two planning on getting..."

"Don't go there," Carlos interrupted.

"Okay, but now that I know the truth, I realized what you meant by you and Mal doing some kind of _physical_ activity," Jay said, using air quotes. "Now I have this image in my head that won't go away."

"Trust me. It's the PG-rated version of what you're thinking," said Carlos.

"So, if Mal does get to stay here in Auradon, what are you two planning?" Jay asked.

"No plans yet," said Carlos. "Right now, we're just living the moment, making use of every minute together."

"Seriously, though. Don't you find your relationship a little bit, um, strange?" Jay asked.

"Jay, she and I agreed to put the past in the past. No hard feelings. No grudges. I love her, and she loves me. That's all that matters," said Carlos.

"Okay. I'm just didn't expect this to be true love. I thought it was just a thing," said Jay.

"Get out, Jay," Carlos said, wishing to not continue this conversation.

Jay shrugs his shoulders before leaving the room. Carlos can only shake his head in annoyance. He didn't care if Jay was wierded out by his relationship with Mal, but bugging him about it was bugging him.

Carlos opens his backpack and takes out his notes. He found something that shouldn't be there. It was a letter. It was written by Hades and sent to his son, Hadie. It was about someone's birthday.

"Diavolos," Carlos read. "Greek for _devil_. Who's Diavolos?"

Carlos' contemplation was cut short when someone knocked on the door.

"It's open," said Carlos.

Entering the room is the son of Hades, Hadie.

"Hey, Carlos," he greeted. "I see you have my letter. It must've gotten mixed up when Lonnie bumped into us earlier."

Carlos remembered. After R.O.A.R. practice earlier today, Lonnie started acting uncharacteristically cranky and bumped into both him and Hadie in the halls, causing them to drop their books. In their efforts to pick up their stuff, Carlos must've mistakenly picked up Hadie's letter.

"Hadie, who's Diavolos?" Carlos asked.

"I can't tell you," said Hadie. "No one was supposed to know about him."

"Well, I know his name," said Carlos. "You owe me an answer."

"Fine," Hadie gave in. "Diavolos was my father's brother. Secret brother. Diavolos tried to take over both hell and the Underworld. He failed in both attempts. In his shame, he hid himself from history."

"What can he do?" Carlos asked.

"Dark magic. Control over demons. Turn anyone into their worst selves," Hadie answered. "But you didn't hear it from me."

"Who else knows about him?" Carlos asked.

"The magical elders of Auradon. The Olympian gods and goddesses. Mal," Hadie answered.

"Wait, Mal knows about him?" Carlos asked, surprised.

"She ruled the streets of the Isle, remember? She had to know everyone and everything about the Isle," said Hadie. "I pleaded her not to tell anyone. It cost me 75% of my money."

Hadie takes his letter and leaves the room.

Carlos begin to wonder. This Diavolos person has the power to turn people into their worst selves, and Carlos just so happened to have that ability. Then there was the part that Mal knew about him. If Mal knew about Diavolos and what he could do, then why didn't she tell him?

* * *

Evie finds Mal eating outside. A bowl of strawberries and a thermos full of strawberry cider, as expected. Evie sits down next to her and takes the thermos away from her. Mal clenched her fist, trying to resist retaliating.

"I thought we talked about this, E," said Mal.

"If you want to drink this stuff, that's fine with me. What I don't like is you drinking this stuff when you're upset," said Evie. "And from what I see, you're very upset."

"You heard about what happened to Jane and Lonnie?" Mal asked.

"Yeah," Evie answered. "It's strange. They're not like that."

"We promised to each other no more secrets, right? Well, it was Carlos. Long story short, one touch and you become the worst version of yourself," said Mal.

"Wha... ah... whoa," Evie reacted. "But he couldn't do that before."

"His magic is evolving," said Mal. "That's why I have _this_."

Mal held up a ring with a glowing gem on it.

"Made by Fairy God Mother to suppress Carlos' magic until he and I can figure this out," said Mal.

"So, why are you upset?" Evie asked.

"It's just that I can't get away," said Mal. "First, mom. Then Uma. Then CJ. Then you. And now, this. Everywhere I turn, there's trouble."

"Well, you're improving your digi-image. So, that's good," said Evie.

"Believe it or not, I am loving the hair," Mal said, playing around with her snow white locks.

"It looks amazing on you," Evie complimented.

"What about you? Have you considered dying your hair red again?" Mal asked.

"I think I'll stick to blue," said Evie. "Mal, you have got to stop using this cider to deal with your emotions. I know it won't do anything besides make you loopy, but you need to find an alternative."

"Like what? Breathing exercises? Meditation?" Mal asked sarcastically.

"I know we're all about bad habits, Mal, but this is taking it too far," said Evie. "The more of this stuff you drink, the more your head is messed up."

"Like it wasn't already?" Mal questioned. "I don't think my head can get any worse after my resurrection. Evie, I'm glad you are concerned, but I don't need you telling me what I can and cannot do."

Mal takes back her thermos and takes a sip.

"You worry me to no end," said Evie.

"What are friends for, I guess," Mal said.

"True, but I prefer to end those worries," said Evie. "At least think about what you're doing. Wallowing with this drink doing things to your head, it can't go on. There is a reason why Auradon puts restrictions on these kinds of things."

"I know about those restrictions, Evie, but we came from the Isle. I've been drinking this kind of stuff since I was little," said Mal. "Fresh water was hard to find, so I had to go the next best thing."

"And you're addicted," said Evie.

Mal glares daggers at Evie for using the A word. Evie moved a few inches away from Mal.

"I know I am, Evie," said Mal. "But do I want to fight it? No."

"Then I can't do more here," said Evie. "But promise me something. Think it over."

"You know me. I only keep the promises I want to keep," said Mal.

"I guess there are some things that haven't changed," Evie said. "Take care, Mal."

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ WAYS TO BE WICKED ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Evie was about to head back to her dorm, only to be grabbed by the arm and pulled away. It was Harry, looking at her with that nasty grin of his. He held his hook dangerously close to her face. He's threatening her, she can tell.

"What do you want, Harry?" Evie asked.

"You denied Uma's deal, so I am here to persuade you otherwise," said Harry.

"In the middle of the hall?" Evie questioned.

"Oh, we studied the pattern. No one comes through this part of the hall at this hour," said Harry. "It's just you and me, lassie."

"I am not taking that deal," said Evie. "Whatever sick plan you and Uma have in mind, I won't take part of it."

"Maybe it's just bad timing," said Harry. "Should've done it while you two were at odds with one another."

"Oh, I doubt I would accept your deal even back then," said Evie. "As Lady of the Court, it is my duty to assist our king in protecting the people. Making deals with villains who have intent of taking over Auradon will mean betraying my king."

"Love sure is blind," said Harry. "What will happen if Mal stays? Are you certain she has changed for the better?"

"She loves Carlos, and that is all that matters here," said Evie.

Evie was about to walk away, only for Harry to pin her to the wall. He gently traces the sharp end of his hook down her face. He didn't want to scratch her seriously just yet.

"One more chance, luv," said Harry. "Accept the deal, or I'll mess up that pretty face of yours."

While the two glared at one another, they were unaware . He froze with shock at what he is seeing. The fear on Evie's face. The evil smile on Harry's face. His hook dangerous close to her eye.

"Get away from her, Harry!" Carlos growled angrily as his eyes glowed red.

"Words cannot make me move, puppy lover," said Harry. "Only actions will."

"You want action, I'll give it to you," said Carlos.

"Carlos, don't," Evie pleaded.

Too late. Carlos grabs Harry, pushes him away from Evie, and then throws towards the wall. Harry tries to get back up, only for Carlos to grab him by the collar and punch him in the face. It doesn't stop there. He kept punching. After the third punch, his hand lit up with magic, making his next punches hurt more.

"Carlos! Stop!" Evie shouted.

After one more punch, Carlos lets go of Harry. Evie turns Carlos around so he can look at her.

"This is me asking you to, please, calm down," Evie begged.

"But he was going to hurt you," said Carlos. "He deserves what's coming to him..."

"But I'm okay," Evie said. "Look at me. No scratches. No bleeding. I'm fine. Thank you for saving me, but the beating was unnecessary."

Carlos closes his eyes as he takes deep breaths. Evie hugs him to help him. When Carlos opened his eyes, Evie saw that they are back to normal.

"Wow."

That near-deadpan tone came from none other than Mal, who had seen the whole thing. She looks down at Harry to see the damage that Carlos's fists have caused to his face.

"I'm proud of you, Snowball," said Mal.

"Mal!" Evie scolded her.

"But you went too far," said Mal. "One punch. That is all he deserves."

"He threatened Evie, held a hook to her face. Would you have stopped after one punch?" Carlos asked.

"Yes, I would," said Mal. "I may not be the most merciful individual in the world, but even I know when to stop. I gave Uma the choice to surrender or die, remember?"

"Honor," Carlos replied.

Mal puts her hands on Carlos' cheeks and pulls him in for a kiss.

"I'm not mad at you. I understand why you did it," said Mal. "But right now, I need to talk to you."

"What about Harry?" Evie asked.

"Drag him to Lonnie's room. She's watching us right now," Mal answered.

Mal starts walking away. Evie pulls Carlos back for a few seconds to whisper something to him, something about Mal.

* * *

Mal takes Carlos back to his dorm. She shows him the ring and tells him what it does. Carlos was about to take it out of urgency, but Mal keeps it away from him. Mal finds Carlos' latest bottle of Malice and pops the cap off. Carlos was about to lecture Mal about something, but the purple-haired sorceress raises her index finger at him, silencing him. She drinks a quarter of it before speaking.

"I don't need to hear in order to know what Evie told you to tell me," Mal said.

"You know why she told me to talk to you about this. I'm worried about this bad habit of yours, too," said Carlos. "Are you stressed about behaving the way you are lately? Do you feel like you're stringing yourself up or something?"

"Carlos, I made the decision to change my hair and wear this dress all on my own," Mal said. "I want to do this. No one is forcing me. Motivating me, yes. That was you, after all. But I'm not forced to do this."

"Then why have you been so upset today?" Carlos asked.

"Look around you, Carlos. I'm tired of obstacles," said Mal. "I'm pretty sure you know why Lonnie was angry at R.O.A.R. practice."

"Me," Carlos knew. "I remember us hi-fiving. Must've affected her with my magic."

"With our secret out and Evie almost completely okay with us, I thought we could finally get a breath of fresh air," said Mal. "But now, you have this new power and it's causing trouble. I don't know if I can take it anymore. I might as well be banished right now."

"Believe me, I'm as bothered by this as you are," said Carlos. "Just give me the ring, please. Our worries will be over."

"Are you sure neutralizing your own magic is what you want?" Mal asked. "Won't you feel, well, trapped?"

"Mal, I'm not like you," said Carlos. "I want this."

"Sorry. It's just..." Mal drinks more of the Malice drink. She then started laughing for no reason. "We're doomed! Get it? We're doomed!"

Mal falls back on Carlos' bed and lies down. She was about to drink more Malice, but Carlos took the bottle away from her. He throws it down hard, smashing it. Due to her current mental state caused by the drink, Mal gets up and grabs Carlos by the collar, glaring at him with a green glow in her eyes. Carlos retaliates with his own glowing eyes.

The two stared hard at each other, until they overwhelmed each other. They stopped.

"You owe me another bottle," Mal snarled.

"No, I don't," Carlos said firmly.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that," Mal warned him.

"No, I will talk to you like this if it means getting you to open up to me," said Carlos. "No more secrets, remember? You've been hiding the real reason you drink that nasty stuff. I want you to tell me."

"Don't make me destroy this ring," Mal threatened.

"You won't," said Carlos. "You love me to much too make suffer."

Mal wanted to conjure fire magic and burn the ring right now, but she couldn't. Carlos takes the ring from her and puts it on his finger. He can feel his magic being neutralized. It worked.

"Just sit down and talk to me," Carlos pleaded.

Mal and Carlos sit down on the bed. Carlos holds Mal's hand just to make this easier for her.

"When I was young, I was just as miserable as any child on the Isle," Mal started. "Terrible mother. Terrible home. Terrible company. Just terrible everything."

"Mal, I said I want the truth," Carlos reminded her.

"You didn't let me finish," said Mal. "My favorite drink is not just for numbing my negative emotions. Now, let me continue. As I got older and older, I became colder, crueler, more malevolent." Mal chuckled a bit. She always found amusement that some words associated with evil start with her name. "After my first drink, I thought it was a way for me to escape my problems."

"Pretty much why people drink that stuff," Carlos muttered.

"But it's more than just that," said Mal. "When we came here to Auradon, I was happy. I didn't need that lousy drink anymore. I only drink it here because it came in strawberry flavor. Then the war broke out. I fell back to old bad habits. I guess the reason why I drink cider is... I don't want to feel anymore. Emotions. A part of me call them a disease. So, I thought that by flushing them down the drain for good, I can live without pain."

"There. Doesn't that feel better?" Carlos asked, gently rubbing her back.

"I guess it does," Mal admitted.

"Mal, we feel because we're human. We need our emotions," said Carlos. "I mean, you have me. Why would you still wish not to feel if you have love?"

"Simple. Because my life seems to welcome to all types of disasters," Mal answered.

"Mal, life isn't always gonna give us what we want," said Carlos. "We just have to take what is given to us."

"Like my love for you?" Mal asked with a small smile.

"Exactly," Carlos said.

To challenge Mal, Carlos takes out another bottle of Malice and opens it. He puts it in Mal's hand, daring her to drink it. After staring at the bottle for five seconds, Mal spilled every single drop into Dude's food bowl. Carlos was a bit bothered by this action, but at least Mal wasn't drinking it. I'll clean it up later, he thought.

"I don't need it," Mal said.

Carlos smiled, feeling proud of her. "You don't. Besides, I'm sure you would prefer a different kind of pleasure."

Mal raised an eyebrow and asked, "Did you just quote me?"

"I believe I did," Carlos answered with a guilty smile.

Mal responds with a soft slap to Carlos' face before kissing him on the lips. Then the intensity increased and Mal pushed Carlos down until he lied down on his back. Carlos was used to Mal being on top. It's just who she is. He just kissed her back and embraced her to pull her closer. Mal can admit that he is correct. She doesn't need some relaxing drink. She just needs her, as she would say, precious Snowball for comfort.

The door opens and in comes the other owner of the dorm. Jay.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Jay exclaimed as he turned around, looking away from the make-out session.

Mal and Carlos stopped kissing to laugh at Jay's reaction to seeing them kiss.

"Look, if you two are gonna do that, lock the door. Or do it somewhere else," said Jay, still not looking.

"Don't be such a child, Jay. I haven't even asked Carlos to unzip my dress," Mal teased.

"Okay, I'm out," Jay said, feeling like he's about to lose his lunch.

Once Jay left, Mal and Carlos laughed again. One of the benefits of their secret being out is that they can torture Jay any time they want.

"As beautiful as you are in that dress, I think I'd prefer if you go back to the purple jacket," said Carlos.

"Can't tell me what to do, remember?" Mal said playfully.

Mal kisses Carlos again, but Carlos stops the kiss with a different and worrying look on his face.

"What's the matter, Snowball?" Mal asked.

The two get back into sitting positions as Carlos tells Mal what has been thinking all this time.

"I know you told me to stay in your room, but I left because I really needed to talk to you," said Carlos. "Did you know that Hadie's father's brother's birthday is next week."

"You know, don't you?" Mal asked, knowing what he is implying.

"How could you not tell me?" Carlos asked with some anger in his voice. "You knew about Diavolos. You knew what he could do."

"I didn't even know you would inherit his magic," said Mal.

"Tell me the truth, Mal," Carlos pleaded. "Is Diavolos my father?"

Mal hesitated for a moment, but she answered.

"Yes."

Carlos stood up and opened the door.

"Leave," Carlos said.

"What?" Mal asked.

"Just leave," Carlos repeated.

"Carlos, I know I've broken a big promise," Mal said.

"No more secrets," Carlos reminded her. "Just get out here, Mal. Go!"

Not wanting to anger Carlos any further, Mal exits the room. Carlos closed the door and leaned back on it, taking deep breaths to calm his anger. Mal listened to him from the other side. She wanted to knock and ask him to let her back in, but she knew he was too angry at her to talk to her right now. So, she went back to her dorm.

Carlos, meanwhile, heads to the bathroom to look at himself in the mirror. There was so much repressed anger and the ring was not helping it. If he took it off, he might destroy the place. If he keeps it on, everyone is safe but his anger remains bottled up. For a second, Carlos could have sworn that his eyes glowed red for a second. That's impossible, he thought. He's wearing the anti-magic ring.

"Why did you lie to me, Mal?" He mumbled.

* * *

Harry meets up with Uma outside the school, somewhere where Lonnie's cameras cannot catch them. Uma playing some game on her phone called "Angry Birds" and was getting rather frustrated with it.

"Ah, yes. The game that seems to be designed to anger you to no end with an infinite series of failures," said Harry.

"Freddie introduced me to this game," said Uma. "She makes it looks so easy."

Harry helps Uma out. He managed to clear her current level for her with little effort.

"I've been stuck on this level for a week," said Uma. "Thanks, anyway."

"No problem, luv," said Harry, poking Uma's chin with his hook.

"So, how did it go?" Uma asked.

Harry takes out his phone and shows Uma the latest video on School of Secrets. Harry threatening Evie and Carlos punching Harry were now both know to the school. Mal's surprising speech about control raised eyebrows, according to the comments.

"When the little runt left Mal's room, I made sure that he was at the right place to catch me and his blue-haired friend," said Harry.

"Excellent," Uma said. "This is working out exactly as I planned it. The more Carlos uses his magic, the more powerful it gets. And with this newfound power of his of being able to turn anyone into the worst version of themselves might come in handy one day."

"So, the plan is to keep pressuring him," Harry guessed.

"Until he cracks," Uma added. "When he cracks, there will be chaos. And what is a better distraction than chaos?"

"And the map?" Harry asked.

"I had Ginny sneak into Mal's dorm yesterday. She said that she keeps it in her diary, but it's magically locked," Uma answered. "We're gonna have to find a way to open it and soon."

"And once we do, the tides of war will be turned in our favor," Harry said, flirtatiously running his hook through Uma's aqua locks.

"And we'll be the ones in control," Uma said, flirtatiously tracings circles on Harry's chin with her finger.

"But until then, how about I treat you to another date?" Harry suggested.

"Depends. Where are you planning on taking me?" Uma asked.

"Just a little cruise on the ocean. I miss sailing the seas with you," Harry said.

"You bought a boat?" Uma asked.

"Why buy one when you can take it like a pirate would do?" Harry replied.

"I like it," Uma said.

* * *

It was bed time for all the students in Auradon Prep. Mal returned to her dorm with a glass of strawberry juice in hand. No fuzzy feelings tonight. Just a clear head and a delicious taste in her mouth. Since Evie was already asleep, Mal could write down in her diary.

 _"Dear Diary,_

 _As you probably know, I've been having issues with my drinking. I always seem to need strawberry cider to keep myself worry-free. Just acting like an idiot and spouting nonsense makes me feel relaxed. It sounds sick, but it's me. Meeting Ben and having a great life here in Auradon made me way less reliant on it. But now, it seems like I can't break that bad habit. Evie and Carlos have both been concerned and I suppose I can't blame them. I did say it was a bad habit. But all it took was one deep look inside me and one little confession to help put myself on the path of breaking that habit. The reason I drink is because I don't want to feel. But Carlos has shown me that feeling is not such a bad thing._

 _But you know what is a bad thing, Carlos' new power. I didn't think Carlos would fully inherit his father's ability to bring out the monster within everyone. But he can and it's caused a few problems today. Jane looked like an ex still hung up on him. Lonnie had zero tolerance for pretty much anything. I may have given him an anti-magic ring, but if his magic rivals mine, I fear it will not work for as long as we hope it would. Emotions can have strong influence on magic, and Carlos' anger is gonna drag him down. And since he discovered the identity of his true father and found out I knew and didn't tell him, saying he's angry is just an understatement._

 _Also, Lonnie showed the video of Carlos punching Harry in anger when he threatened Evie. Both Carlos and Harry get detention while I get mixed reactions from everyone in this school. Seeing me with white hair and a princess-y red dress just made everyone think the world was ending. I helped Lonnie snap out of her anger and I asked for nothing in return and that made everyone have at least little hope for me. Lecturing Carlos about control, well, no one can make up their minds about it. Point is, I'm trying to change minds while still being me. Yeah, I know the hair and the dress is too much, but I wanted this. No strings. It's all me._

 _But then there's also the fact that Uma and Harry have been trying to make a deal with Evie to sabotage me. They should've done that while she and I hated each other. But I can't help but feel that a deal isn't what they want. I'll find out what. I always do._

 _'Til next time  
\- Mal"_

 **Only two more chapters, people. This chapter was pretty much setting up the finale.**

 **I have to be honest. I sorta regret giving Carlos magic, but I put myself in this position so I have to deal with it. But I hope I've satisfied everyone's curiosity regarding what he can do and where it came from. Maybe making Carlos' father an OC wasn't the brightest choice I had, but the story must go on.**

 **So, what do you think?**


	22. De Vil's Darkest Hour

**A/N: I've made a re-edit on Chapter 14 ("Aphelothia"). I changed the song Mal and Evie sang at the singing contest because "Umbrella" didn't really feel that well for me. If you do leave a review, please let me know what you think about the new song choice. I'd appreciate it very much.**

 **SUMMARY: Carlos' anger begins to overtake him as his magic begins to cause trouble in the school. Meanwhile, Mal believes she has found the one responsible for her return to Auradon, only to discover a secret that will not sit well for her. Elsewhere, with the opening of the poll getting closer, Evie begins to wonder if a life with Ben is what she really wants.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

 **I'd like to thank the following users for reviewing the previous chapter: CarvieCamfia, EroSlackerMicha, Quartz Rider, ceara1888, DragonEmperor999, xez2003**

Eleanor was alone in her dorm, looking at the anti-magic box in her hands. Inside it contained Maleficent herself, who is just a tiny helpless lizard. Eleanor had kept her locked up and hidden from everyone, including Mal, because she couldn't risk her being unleashed on Auradon. But now, she is planning on moving her. With the poll opening soon for voting, Eleanor feared that Mal might be looking for her mother.

Eleanor puts the box down and calls Ben on her phone.

 _"Hello?" Ben answered._

"Hey, Ben," Eleanor greeted. "Listen, I think I'm gonna need another trip to the Enchanted Wood this weekend."

 _"Why?" Ben asked._

"I guess I just need to stretch my legs," Eleanor joked.

 _"Well, if you want, I can take you there," said Ben._

"Thanks, Ben," said Eleanor.

 _"Poll voting starts tomorrow," Ben reminded. "Mind spoiling me on what you're choosing?"_

"Tempting, but I'd rather surprise you," said Eleanor. "Besides, you should be more worried about the votes of everyone else in this school. You're not still hung up on her, are you?"

 _"It's more like trying to keep her close with her friends," said Ben. "I'd hate to see Mal separated from them again. She needs her family, Eleanor."_

"So, you've really moved on, huh?" Eleanor asked.

 _"Still trying to, if I'm being honest," said Ben. "But I'm happy with Evie. She's amazing."_

"Agreed," said Eleanor. "You planning on proposing?"

 _"No, too soon," said Ben. "She's still not completely sure about this. But I'm not gonna rush her. I'm gonna let her tell me when she's content with her new life."_

"Always the gentleman you are, your highness," Eleanor replied.

 _"Well, I try to be," said Ben._

"Don't try. You don't need to," said Eleanor. "Anyway, thank you."

After the phone call, Eleanor puts the anti-magic box back in the secret hatch behind the wardrobe. What she didn't know is that someone was watching.

Mal (who is still sporting the medium-length, wavy white hair) was popping by to see her, only to hear her talking on the phone with Ben. Mal peeked through the keyhole to see what was going on. She saw the box and the hatch. It looked like something Carlos would make. It's got his fingerprints all over it, metaphorically speaking. Mal sensed something magical inside the box. It felt familiar.

"Mother," Mal realized.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ WAYS TO BE WICKED ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Mal returned to her dorm. After locking the door, she took our her secret bulletin board, containing pictures of suspects of the "Who wanted Mal back in Auradon?" case. Mal had put X marks on every single picture on the board, except for one. Eleanor. The mysterious paraplegic orphan who is a close friend of Ben and his family.

 _"You didn't think I've stopped, did you? Just because I'm simultaneously trying to remain here and surrendering to my fate, it doesn't mean I gave up on looking for who wanted me back here. Evie wanted me away from Carlos, so it made sense she can't be the one. After what I found on the map Uma and her crew pieced together, I knew it wasn't them. Besides, Shrimpy simply wanted me out of the way. Freddie is a wild card, but not wild enough to pull this kind of stunt. Lonnie is too good for own liking to ever try something like this. So that leaves only one suspect: Eleanor. I don't know her, other than by name. She's a mystery, that's for sure. But before I confront her, I have to know what she is hiding. I want to know everything about her."_

Mal takes a look at the crossed-out picture of Ben.

 _"And what better way to know her than going to the one person who knows her well?"_

* * *

In Grammar class, the class was asked to write a 200-word essay about responsibility before the clock runs out. Carlos was trying his best to focus, but something inside was bothering him. He head is sweating, his nerves are shaking, and his heart was burning. He drops his pencil and holds his head with both his hands.

"Mr. De Vil, are you alright?" The Grammar teacher asked.

"I'm fine. Just a little headache," Carlos lied.

"Do you need to go to the nurse?" asked the Grammar teacher.

"No, I have to finish this," said Carlos.

"Mr. De Vil, it is not wise to push yourself if you have a problem," said the Grammar teacher. "You may finish your paper later. Right now, you need to see the nurse."

Carlos stood up and shouted, "I don't need to see the nurse!"

Everyone stopped and started. Since when does Carlos De Vil ever lose his temper? Sure, they saw the video of him beating up Harry, but that was to protect Evie so they understood. Right now, however, they don't understand.

"The nurse's office, now," the Grammar teacher insisted.

Carlos leaves the classroom and heads to the nurse's office. He sits down on the chair as she puts a thermometer in his mouth to check his temperature. She then uses a sphygmomanometer to check his blood pressure. She then asks him to open wide as she checked the inside of his mouth with a flashlight.

"Well, no fever," said the nurse. "So, why did the teacher think you have a problem?"

"I don't want to talk about it," said Carlos.

"Talking about your problems will help you feel better," said the nurse. "Please, tell me. What's the matter."

"It's my girlfriend," Carlos admitted.

"Did Mal hurt you or something?" asked the nurse.

"No, she just... she kept an important secret from me. I've been angry about it," said Carlos. "I try to ignore my anger, but it's easier said than done."

"Have you tried talking to her about this secret?" asked the nurse.

"I have," said Carlos. "But I don't want to talk to her about it again."

"If you want to stop this anger, you're gonna have to sort out your feelings," said the nurse.

"Is psychology one of your PhDs?" Carlos questioned.

"Actually, yes," said the nurse.

* * *

In the Chemistry lab, Evie is testing out her rainbow nail polish on herself. She managed to actually complete it after countless failures and disasters. All it took was doing it in the middle of the night when everyone was asleep. Granted, Lonnie exposed her on School of Secrets, but without hidden cameras in the Chemistry Lab, the only thing people know is that Evie sneaked out after bedtime.

"Worth it," Evie said after painting her nails.

"Sure does."

That voice came from Jane, who just happened to be standing by the door.

"You finished it," said Jane.

"Yeah, I did," said Evie, showing off her rainbow-colored nails.

"But why haven't you shared it with the rest?" Jane asked. "I mean, I thought you wanted to show it to everyone."

"Show what to everyone?"

Audrey just happened to be passing by to hear Jane in the lab. At first sight of Evie's rainbow-colored nails, she gasped. She immediately ran in and tried the nail polish herself.

"Nice," said Audrey. "Just the right amount of density and intensity."

"Audrey knows her nail polish well," Jane said to Evie.

"Well, help yourselves to it all," Evie said, trying to hide her frown. "I've got somewhere to be."

"Really? Because you look like you just want to be alone," said Jane. "I mean, the first thing you do after finishing the rainbow-colored nail polish is test is yourself without your friends to witness it."

"Lady of the Court problems?" Audrey guessed while still painting her nails.

Evie shakes her head and says, "You got me."

"Why so worried, Evie?" asked Audrey. "I mean, look at you. A member of the royal court. The King's girlfriend. Soon to live in a large castle. I mean, isn't this everything you wanted?"

"Used to," Evie corrected her. "But you are right about one thing. I do have everything."

"So, why so... um..." Jane paused, knowing how much Evie hates the obvious synonym for sad.

"I'm feeling blue because tomorrow is the opening of the poll that will decide how Mal will be judged," Evie confessed. "I know she's making progress with trying to get the students to see a different side of her, but... I'm scared."

"I like her new hairdo, but that isn't cutting it for me," Audrey said.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you, Audrey," said Evie. "I don't blame you for hating Mal. One, you two are basically carrying on your mothers' rivalry. Two, she almost got us all killed last year. But wouldn't it kill you to think for a minute?"

"Ouch," Jane commented.

* * *

In Lonnie's dorm, Lonnie was recording her voice for the next post in her School of Secrets video blog. Jay was sitting right next to her as he did. Mal wanted her closest friends to make sure Lonnie reveals only what's important and not just every secret that could spell chaos, like Mal's relationship with Carlos for example.

 _"One day left until Judgment Day. Well, not the serious kind of Judgment Day. Mal's Judgment Day, to be precise. As soon as the clock hits midnight, everyone will get to choose how the daughter of Maleficent will be judged. Will she stand trial for her crimes? Will the King decide her fate again? Is Auradon gonna let the VKs determine her future? Or will we vote through another poll? The tension is killing me. The fate of Auradon rests on your shoulders, students. But just remember. Think with your heart, not your head."_

"Not bad," Jay said.

"Well, I've been doing this for four years," said Lonnie. "I'm gonna miss this, though. It's pretty fun."

"Exposing people's secrets is fun?" Jay question.

"Jay, I already told you why I do this," said Lonnie. "Okay, so I learned a lesson that not all secrets have to be shared with the world, but I still stand by my own beliefs."

"I still can't believe you showed everyone that video of me getting submitting to Mal's whim while were dating," said Jay.

"Well, it was too funny to just ignore," said Lonnie. "All she had to do was touch you, and you started to shake like a little boy."

"Hey, I can handle Mal," Jay said confidently. "It's just harder to do it since she came back from the dead."

"So, Jay, what's vote?" Lonnie asked.

"Whoa, I am not sharing that with someone who spills everyone's secrets," said Jay.

"You're going to vote for the VKs, aren't you?" Lonnie guessed.

"Hey, who better to know that Mal is ready for second chance than her own people?" Jay pointed out.

"Okay, that's a... fair judgment," Lonnie replied. "Still, the rest of the school won't be so friendly with her. With any luck, they'll just pick the option that'll make it easier for them to get rid of Mal."

"Sometimes I wonder, why is it always about Mal?" Jay said. "Not to sound selfish, but Mal has been the topic of pretty much every discussion."

"Well, she is someone who is branded as a war criminal and was responsible for over a hundred deaths of innocent people," Lonnie said bluntly.

"Gee, thanks," Jay said sarcastically.

* * *

Uma and Harry have been trying for the past few months to act like two teenagers who are dating while reminding each other that their feelings are real. Right now, they thought they would try some romantic cliche that they see on TV. Drinking a smoothie with two straws. One for each other of them. What started out as a contest of who could go through the whole thing without suffering brain freeze turned into a staring contest.

The two started drinking slower as they stared at one another's eyes with, well... the L word? Harry says he loves Uma, but Uma is uncertain if she can say it or if she even feels it. Still, they were both distracting each other by just staring at one another.

"Ah!" Uma screamed, holding her head. "Brain freeze!"

"Ha! I win," Harry said.

"Kinda feel like it killed the mood back there," said Uma.

"Oh, I was feeling the mood, a'right," Harry said, staring at her lovingly once again. "I could feel it all day."

Uma couldn't keep herself from smiling. Maybe living in Auradon was turning her into a ditzy school girl. Or was it the L word making her do this?

"Okay, what's say we get a bigger cup next time?" Uma suggested.

"Ooh, you're on," Harry accepted.

"So, did Ginny find a way to do the thing we need to be doing?" Uma asked.

"She has," Harry answered.

"All we have to do now is wait," said Uma.

"But how would we be immune to the runt's magic?" asked Harry.

"It's a gamble, but I think I can use my mother's necklace to protect us," said Uma. "Although, since Carlos is almost as powerful as Mal, if not as powerful, we have to make it quick. We can't succumb to the anger before we get that map and leave the school."

"And what of her diary?" Harry asked. "Maybe we can find some juicy stuff in there that we can use to destroy her."

"Well, maybe we'll bring it along too," said Uma.

Harry sits next to Uma and puts his arm around her, pulling her closer. Uma just leans on him because she loves it when he does this. They've been close since they were kids, so why not take it to a literal level?

"I suppose we can thank Auradon for, well, now," Harry said, referring to his relationship with Uma. "The pleasant unpleasantries from home and the wind of the seas cannot compare to the way my heart beats to be so close to you."

"You really have you way with words, Harry," said Uma. "I love that about you."

Harry just shrugged one shoulder and smiled at his captain. This is the closest he is going to get over her admitting that she loves him. Patience, he told himself. Time will tell if Uma will say the L word towards him when it comes to her true feelings about him.

* * *

Carlos was in the men's bathroom, washing his face with water. He was still thinking about if he should talk to Mal again. It's been two weeks since he shouted at her and kicked her out of his dorm for keeping the identity of his father a secret. This isn't just something he can forgive easily. His father is the brother of a villain that people associate with the devil. I guess that truly makes him, as Mal put it when she curses, a son of a devil.

Carlos chuckled a bit at the humor.

But that brief moment of humor was overshadowed by the anger that still dwells inside him. He wanted to release it because it was hurting him when he tries to repress it. He looks at the ring again. Something inside him was begging to take it off.

So he did.

The first thing he sees in the mirror is his eyes glowing red. Then his magic started leaking from his hands. Knowing he'll get caught if she stays here, he runs out of the bathroom and makes his way for his dorm. On the way, he ran past Chad and Big Murph. They were just having a civil conversation... until things changed drastically.

"Get out of my way, you big buffoon," Chad said disrespectfully.

"What did you call me?!" Big Murph shouted.

Chad shoved Big Murph aside and walked away. Angered, Big Murph grabs Chad and throws him towards a wall. Chad falls with a slightly injured back and a pain in the back of his skull. The fight between these two escalated to childish slapping and punching.

Freddie and Ally were walking by until they saw the two boys duking it out.

"What is going with those bozos?" Freddie wondered, watching them.

"It's Chad. Whatever could be the reason beyond his unstoppable tendency to aggravate people?" Ally replied.

"Well, I can't argue with you there," Freddie agreed. "Seems like all he's good for is ticking people off."

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ WAYS TO BE WICKED ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Carlos returned to his dorm and locked the door behind him. He falls down to his knees as he continues to take deep breaths, trying to keep it together. More of magic leaked from his hands as he tries and fails to contain his anger. His hands curled into fists. His breathing became heavier. He continued to sweat like he just ran a marathon.

Reaching his breaking point, Carlos looks up and screams at the top of his lungs, releasing his anger in a form of a red burst of magic that clouded the entire room.

After the screaming stopped, Carlos takes deep breaths again, trying to calm down. It felt good to release all that anger, but he still feels emotionally drained. However, his recovery phase would have to wait. Dude had just leaped on his bed, growling at him like a savage canine. Dude jumps at him, but Carlos catches him.

"Whoa, what is wrong with you buddy?" Carlos asked.

Dude kept growling and snapping at him, as if he's trying to bite him. It reminds Carlos of his nightmares about dogs.

"Okay, never mind. I get it. You're affected," Carlos said, remembering that he took off the anti-magic ring.

Carlos needed to put his ring back on, but with Dude trying to bite him, he couldn't do that. So, he locks Dude in the bathroom, using his quickness to make it out of the door in time to shut it before Dude can get to him. Carlos puts the ring back on. As soon as he did, the barking inside the bathroom stopped.

Carlos slowly opens the door and sees Dude, just looking at him. No barking or the intention to bite him.

"Whoa, what just happened?" Dude asked.

"You don't want to know," Carlos said, petting his canine companion.

"You looked really angry back there," said Dude. "Somethin' wrong, man?"

"I'm fine," Carlos lied. "I'm just glad you're okay."

* * *

Evie and Ben were taking a little walk outside the school, discussing the opening of the poll that will once and for all determine the right method of judgment for Mal. Their arms were wrapped around each other as they admired the sight of the beautiful flora surrounding the famous school. After living in the dark for most of her life, colorful flowers and healthy trees were a welcome view to her life.

"Evie, if you're nervous, you can tell me," said Ben.

Evie was silent for a while. She now understands Mal's frustration of people seeing through her when she didn't want them to.

"Ben, ever since your Coronation, I thought that I finally had everything I could ever want," said Evie. "A home. A family who loves me. Doug. Then everything changed after the war. My family became fractured. I started to realize that Doug is not the one for me. Then I found you."

"And you're not happy about that?" Ben asked worryingly.

"No, Ben, I am happy this," Evie corrected. "You have helped me so much after I thought I was gonna plummet into the darkness, and I can't ever repay you. I can only say that I thank you and... I love you."

"R-Really?" Ben asked, shocked to hear this.

Evie kisses Ben on the lips and then says, "I do."

"I... I don't know what to say," Ben said, feeling caught off guard.

"How about you say the same thing me," Evie suggested. "Unless you don't love me at all, is what you're saying."

"No, it's just... I guess I don't know if I'm there yet," said Ben. "But my feelings for you remain true, Evie. That I can say to you."

"Better than nothing, I guess," said Evie.

"So, why are you so nervous then?" Ben asked.

"Mal," Evie said. "I didn't invite her to my sixth birthday party, and I end up banished and hated. Then we went on this perilous journey, and we became friends. Then the war broke out, and I couldn't trust her. Then she helped me break up with Doug, and I wanted to forgive her. Then she started dating Carlos, and I just found myself where you found me before we dated. We argued, we fought, we disagreed, until we finally reached to the point where we could call each other sister again."

"You're afraid of losing her," said Ben. "You still haven't given your answer, I'm guessing."

"I feel like I'm ready to give it to her, but now seems like a horrible time," said Evie. "I've learned that you can't always have what you want, but I don't want to live without Mal in my life. I need her. We all need her, even if she can be a bit of a bad influence."

"Most we can do is have faith," said Ben. "Besides, this poll is the first step. What comes next is where we should really be worried."

"I chose these options. I started this mess. Whatever happens Mal is on me," said Evie. "She may have started all this, but I made my choice."

"We can only live with them," said Ben.

"You have a good heart, Ben," Evie said, smiling at him. "I don't know where we're going from here, but at least I have you."

Evie and Ben were about to kiss, until...

"Aw, that is so sweet."

That sarcastic voice came from none other than Mal, who looked at them with a smirk on her face.

"If I do get banished, do I still get invited to the wedding?" Mal joked.

"Is there something you want, Mal?" Evie asked.

"I need to borrow your man for a minute," said Mal.

"Very funny," Evie replied.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ WAYS TO BE WICKED ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Mal and Ben sit down on a stone bench, on opposite ends to avoid awkwardness. The two just stare at the beautiful flowers for a while, waiting for the appropriate time to start speaking. When the time felt right, Ben started.

"So, what can I do for you?" He asked.

"Eleanor," Mal answered. "What do you know about her?"

"What are you talking about?" Ben asked.

"Let's just say I want to get to know her," said Mal. "But I wanna know her from your perspective first. I know it doesn't sound like an effective method, but we both know I deal with things my own way."

"Well, where should I start?" Ben asked.

"Let's start with where you found her," said Mal. "I heard you were the one who found her as an orphan, but I need more details."

"My parents and I were going on a trip to the Enchanted Wood. We found her on the side of the road somewhere close to the Enchanted Wood," Ben started. "She just lied there next to a broken car."

"Car crash," Mal guessed.

"There was no driver inside. We couldn't find her mother," said Ben. "She had a severe spinal injury from the crash, so we took her in. Strangely, though, she insisted staying in the orphanage. But she would visit the castle a lot."

"But being a student at Auradon Prep meant you two could be closer together," said Mal.

"She's a really good friend, Mal," said Ben. "She's smart. She's kind. She's considerate. She's earnest. She would always use her mother's lessons to teach others. We don't know anything about her mother other than she's like a teacher of life."

"So, she never told you her name?" Mal questioned.

"Eleanor said that her mother kept her own name a secret from her," said Ben. "But we didn't want to question her. She was a grieving child, and we only wanted to take care of her. She lost her mother and her legs. It was very hard for her."

"Uh-huh," Mal muttered. "Is there anything else, well, special about her?"

"Well, she's great at croquet," Ben said.

"That's it?" Mal questioned. "Nothing extra special about her?"

"Unless you count her big heart, I've told you pretty much everything," said Ben.

Mal raised an eyebrow. Ben was telling the truth. There was no hesitation or a sign on his face that would give away that he was lying. Just simple, straightforward responses. It means that he too is in the dark about the truth of Eleanor. Odd, Mal wondered. She's heard that Ben and Eleanor are like siblings, yet Eleanor keeps big secrets from Ben.

"You'll really like her if you really get to know her," said Ben. "Maybe she can give you some helpful advice on helping you display a good image of yourself."

"I don't like being told what to do, but I'll go talk to her," said Mal.

* * *

By "talk," Mal meant kicking her door open and looking at her with a green glow in her eyes. Eleanor rolled backwards until she hit the wall. She had nowhere to go. Mal locked the door and puts her foot on one of the wheelchair's wheels in order to prevent Eleanor from even thinking of moving.

"You got guts, I'll give you that," said Mal.

"What are you talking about?" Eleanor asked.

Mal puts her hand around Eleanor's neck as if to warn her about acting innocent with her.

"Don't play dumb with me, Ms. Mysterio," Mal said threateningly. "I know your dirty little secrets. You were the priestess at my confession. You're faking your paralysis. You tried to keep my mother hidden from me."

"Then why the aggression?" Eleanor questioned, trying to remove Mal's hand from her neck.

"Because there are two more things I want to know," said Mal. "Who are you? And are you the one who sent Ben the letter to bring me back here?"

"No, I'm not," Eleanor said. "Why would you think I was the one?"

"Because I just talked to Ben, and it would seem that he doesn't know everything about you," said Mal. "Plus, I've been investigating the culprit since I came back. I've analyzed every single person, every possible motive, every possible opportunity, every possible way the letter was immune to a locating spell. You're the only one left on the list I have crossed out."

"I guess the jig is up," said Eleanor, having decided that lying is no longer an option.

Eleanor taps her necklace and transfers the magic inside of back to herself. She unleashes a blast of magic that knocks Mal off of her. She gets up from her wheelchair and stands in front of the wardrobe, guarding it.

"I'm taking my mother back, Ellie," said Mal.

"I can't let you do that," said Eleanor. "You, out of all people, know what your mother is capable of. She's too dangerous to be loose, even if she's only a lizard."

"I made a promise. I would help her," said Mal. "I can't do that if she's locked up in a box."

"You want to prove to everyone you're a changed woman? Then hear me. Don't do this," Eleanor pleaded. "You couldn't stop me even if you could. No magic, remember. You can't threaten to keep my mouth shut. You can't prove who I am."

"I don't need magic," said Mal. "I've been making poor souls fear me since I was a kid. It's not only because of my mother's name. It's because I know how to take things into my own hands. Plus, Lonnie trained me in hand-to-hand combat. I'm not afraid to use it on you."

Eleanor throws a magic blast at Mal, but she caught it in her hand and absorbed it. Mal ran towards Eleanor, but she protected herself with a shield. Fighting the urge to use magic, Mal sees that Eleanor only shielded her upper body. She trips Eleanor with a low kick. She grabs Eleanor's hand and makes her tap her necklace, which sucked up all of Eleanor's magic. Mal rips the necklace off of her and tosses it away.

Unable to move her legs, Eleanor gets tossed aside. Mal pushes the wardrobe to the side and opens the hatch. She picks up the anti-magic box and opens it, seeing her mom inside.

"You will regret this," said Eleanor.

"Maybe I will," said Mal. "But if you're planning on telling anyone, I'll show them this box. And I'll get Carlos to prove that you asked for it. The school will be suspicious, and you'll be up against the wall."

Mal puts the box down on the bed and grabs Eleanor by the shoulders, looking at her in the eye threateningly.

"Now, I believe you owe me answers," said Mal. "Now, I know you're telling the truth about the letter. You didn't do it, that I can believe. But I want to know who you are. Who you _really_ are."

"You can't make me tell," said Eleanor.

"Why not?" Mal asked.

"There is a reason why my mother never told me her real name," said Eleanor. "But my identity will change nothing. I'm not the one who wrote the letter. You're just wasting your time."

Seeing Eleanor's point, Mal lets her go and leaves with the box. Not wanting some passerby to see an empty wheelchair, she closes the door behind her.

Eleanor crawls on the floor and grabs her necklace. She puts it on and reactivates her magic. She walks to her wheelchair and sits down before transferring her magic back to her necklace.

"I hope you're happy, Mal," she muttered. "This will blow up in your face one day."

* * *

After returning her mother to her proper cage and hiding the anti-magic box, Mal had to kick down another door. Carlos' door, to be exact. The white-haired tech prodigy literally fell out of his bed when Mal showed up. Dude flinched and jumped, but he remained on the bed.

"Really cool, but not so much so if it's your door being kicked down," Dude commented.

Carlos stands up and says, "I thought I told you..."

Mal silences Carlos by slamming the door shut. She grabs him by the collar and holds him against the wall, looking at him with subtle fury on her face.

"Okay, you're angry. That's... that's... not good," Carlos said.

"Why did you make Eleanor that anti-magic box?" Mal asked.

"Wh-wh-wha-wha-what are you..." Carlos paused, knowing that pretending to act innocent won't help him. "How did you know about that?"

"I was on my way to see Eleanor when I sensed something magical in her room," said Mal. "Now, tell me. Why did you make it for?"

"Because she asked," Carlos answered.

"And why didn't you tell me?" Mal asked.

"Because she asked me not to tell anyone," Carlos answered.

"Did you know that my mother is who the box is for?" Mal asked.

"Wait, what?" Carlos replied, surprised.

"You don't know," Mal realized.

"She said it was for her necklace," said Carlos.

Mal lets go of Carlos and turns around to take the moment to breathe. Carlos was a bit scared to speak because Mal is definitely in a dangerous emotional state right now.

"Eleanor found your mother?" Carlos asked.

"And locked her up in that stupid box of yours," Mal added.

"She... she lied to me?" Carlos asked.

"No shoot, Sherlock," Mal replied.

Carlos was tempted to say "language," but remembers that he and Evie and Jay can slip up a few times.

"So, did you get your mother back?" Carlos asked.

"She's back in my room," said Mal.

"So, um, are we done?" Carlos asked.

"No, we're not done," Mal said, still agitated. "I thought we made a deal. No more secrets."

"You're one to talk," Carlos replied.

"You're right. I am one to talk," Mal agreed blatantly. "But you kept something hidden from me. I don't care if you made a promise to a friend. A box that negates magic from within, that is not a small thing, Carlos."

"Well, I didn't know she would lie to me about the necklace," Carlos said in his defense.

"Actually, the necklace-being-magic part was true," Mal said.

"Oh," Carlos reacted.

"An anti-magic box," Mal repeated with an unfriendly smile, chuckling in between words. "You really know how to do it, do you?"

"Well, I've been learning since I tried to punch a hole in the dome," said Carlos.

"But that does not excuse you for what you did," said Mal. "You know how I felt since mom escaped. I was worried."

"Okay, but even if Eleanor lied to me, she kept your mom in a place where she couldn't hurt anyone... even if she is only a lizard," said Carlos.

"That thing had no holes in it. Mom couldn't breathe. She's lucky she's magical," said Mal. "But that's not the worst part. The worst part is that the person that I love more than anything and anyone in this world created something that would make her feel like a prisoner on the Isle. At least in the cage in my room, she has people protecting her. But Eleanor just wanted to lock her up like some animal. You provided her with the means to do it."

"I was trying to help a friend," Carlos debated.

"No, you allowed your compassion to blind you," said Mal. "Do you know why I'm a living lie detector? I pay very close attention. I put my personal feelings aside until I hear the full thing and finish reading the little things on people's faces. What you did is just listen and sympathize. You let Eleanor use your good heart to fool you."

"Well, I'm sorry if I wasn't as cold and impassive like you," Carlos said sarcastically, raising his voice due to his frustration with the argument.

"Carlos, last year, at the beginning of the war, I had to look at an evil reflection of myself in the mirror. That reflection didn't care about mom. That reflection would rather burn her to ash rather than help her," Mal said, remembering when she faced _herself_ in a dream. "I was afraid of failing mom. I thought I did when I lost her. Now, I just discovered that my boyfriend helped a friend of his imprison the one person who is called my mother..."

"Give me a break!" Carlos shouted.

When the red glow in Carlos' eyes appeared, Mal dropped the (subtly) angry face and replaced it with a nervous, scared one.

"I don't have to answer to you about everything in my life, you know that?!" Carlos shouted. "Yes, I know that you, me, Evie, and Jay promised each other that we would stop keeping secrets from each other. But there comes a time when we feel that we have to keep secrets from each other. I made Eleanor a promise. Lie or not, she asked nicely, begged even, for my secrecy. Do you expect me to be suspicious? I can't. Eleanor is my friend. She was there for me while I was recovering from war-torn trauma. Trauma that you caused..."

"Oh, you did not just go there," Mal interrupted, surprised and infuriated that he would bring this up.

"Yes, I did go there!" Carlos yelled. "I am sorry about your mom, Mal, but I did what I did because, unlike you, I do things for my friends, not for myself."

Mal once again drops the serious expression on her face. She was hurt. While it was subtle on her face, like every other emotional expression, it was clear as daylight. Carlos, however, kept going on as if he didn't care if he hurt her.

"I love you, Mal, more than anything, but I... I can't... I can't..." Carlos stopped and paced.

Mal walks close to him to hold him close for comfort, but he pushed her away, much to her sorrow.

"No, don't come near me," Carlos said, distancing himself from Mal.

When Carlos raised his finger at her, Mal can see that he was not wearing the anti-magic ring that Fairy God Mother made him.

"Where's your ring?" Mal asked.

Carlos opened his left hand and reveals that he's still holding. But since he's not wearing it on any finger, it won't affect him.

"Why?" Mal asked, wishing to understand.

"You were right about one thing. I can't just repress my magic," Carlos admitted. "It's like repressing anger. It hurts so much that letting it go makes you feel free."

"Carlos, this doesn't sound like you," said Mal.

"Well, now it does," Carlos said, tossing the ring away. "I have to thank you, though. You taught me one thing. Doing whatever you want with no strings attached, it's exciting."

Carlos' fingertips sparkled with red magic, which made Mal worried.

"I got a few things in mind I want to do," said Carlos. "First thing first, I'm gonna go back to the Isle and find my father."

"What are you planning on doing with him?" Mal asked, worried of what he might be thinking about.

"I'm gonna make him pay for sixteen years of being an absentee father," Carlos said with contempt and determination.

Mal's mouth opened slightly upon shock due to what she has heard. She expected him to make Diavolos suffer, but what he is planning is much worse and quite extreme.

"I can't let you walk out of here," said Mal.

"Like I'm gonna let you do that," Carlos replied.

Mal steps in front of the door, blocking Carlos' way.

"And in case you're gonna say that I can't use magic, remember that I didn't need that to mark you," Mal said.

Mal's words pushed Carlos' buttons. He uses his magic on her. Mal couldn't move. Carlos then throws Mal aside with ease. With Mal literally out of the way, Carlos makes his way to the door. Mal grabs him from behind and holds him tight. She pulls him away from the door as he struggles to break free. He even tried to use his magic, but Mal was too strong.

Mal throws Carlos to the wall and pins him there. She looks at him in the eye with her evil stare, trying to wear him down. However, she stopped.

"No, I'm thinking about this all wrong," Mal mumbled.

"Really? Because for a second there, it was kinda working," Carlos replied.

Mal hangs her head, closes her eyes, and twitches her lips as she prepares for what she has to say.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I supposed maybe I was a bit unfair to judge you. I guess I was just doing what I always do. Let my emotions get the better of me. Makes me wish I can have another shot of that Malice stuff of yours, but... you taught me that I don't need that stuff. All I ever need is you. I don't expect you to forgive me, especially considering we fought like two minutes ago. Heh! But all I'm asking is for you to let me in. Let me help you. I get that you're angry, with or without your magic, but I do know two things. You love me. And I love you."

Mal slowly leans in and kisses Carlos. The kiss lasted for a while, and Carlos could almost find himself succumbing to it. Once Mal's lips parted from his, she looked at him with nothing but love in her eyes, begging him to see just how much she loves him.

"I love you," Carlos said.

Mal smiles. It seemed the she got through to him.

Suddenly, Carlos' hands curled into fists as his eyes closed very hard. Mal could feel it. His magic was taking over him, but how? She saw true love work on Lonnie when Jay kissed her. Why isn't it working with Carlos?

Once Carlos opened his eyes, he screamed as he unleashed an outburst of magic. His outburst sends Mal flying backwards and unleashes a wave of dark magic that begins to spread outside the room.

"But I can't let you stop me," Carlos said.

Carlos snaps his fingers and magically teleports out of the room. Mal picks herself up as she wonders about what was happening.

"What am I gonna do?" Mal asked herself. "What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do? If I go after him, the school will be chaos. Everyone will become their worst selves and tear each other apart. But if I stay here, then Carlos will succumb to the darkness and become the worst version of himself. He'll kill Diavolos. Not that the nasty demigod doesn't deserve it, but still..."

* * *

In Uma and Freddie's dorm, Uma is alone, lying down in her bed, looking at her own necklace. If she was being honest with herself, she doesn't know if it will protect herself and friends long enough to get Mal's diary. Or if it will protect them at all. She has spent weeks planning for this, yet she can't find a way to counter Carlos' magic. His magic is the only way to cause the distraction they need, but without a working plan to survive being a victim of said magic, her hopes are dashed once again.

Her phone rang. Ginny was calling. Uma picked up the phone and answered.

"Hello?"

 _"Hey, Captain. It's time," said Ginny._

"What do you mean?" asked Uma.

 _"That little puppy... arr... he's... arr... he's done," said Ginny, sounding like she's trying to fight off her own anger._

"Wait, he's lost it already?" Uma asked.

 _"The entire school is being affected. Slowly, I might add," Ginny said. "The boys and I... arr... we don't know how long we can fight it. We need you right now."_

"Where are you?" Uma asked.

 _"Theater room," Ginny answered._

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ WAYS TO BE WICKED ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Uma runs to the theater room. Along the way, she begins to feel herself losing to her own rage. To test her theory, Uma taps her necklace and casts a protection spell around her. To her surprise, it works. She feels normal. As she got closer to the theater room, she sees what Carlos' magic is doing to the students.

Big Murph grabs Chad by the collar and throws him across the room, again.

Ruby and her sister Anxelin are arguing with each other.

Claudine and her boyfriend Taylor get into a heated argument that ends with Claudine "breaking up" with Taylor.

"Yikes," Uma commented.

Uma finally arrives at the theater room, where her crew was trying hard to fight back against their own anger. Harry was the first to succumb to the rage, as he grabbed Gil and thew him towards the wall.

"This is for every attempt you tried to court my sister," Harry growled.

Before Harry could hurt Gil, Uma grabs his hook and holds his hand, casting a protection spell on him too. It worked, as Harry calmed down.

"You idiotic brute!" Ginny yelled, choking Gil.

"You... argh... messy-haired... argh..." Gil could barely speak from the choking.

Uma touches both Gil and Ginny, casting protection spells on both of them, protecting them from Carlos' magic.

"Are we good?" asked Uma.

"Well, I don't want to strangle Gil as much as I wanted to before," said Ginny.

"My neck just hurts," said Gil.

"Then let's go," Uma ordered. "We don't have a lot of time."

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ WAYS TO BE WICKED ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Uma, Harry, Gil, and Ginny weave their way through the chaos. They ended up unintentionally splitting up due to the large crowd. But they were gonna meet at Mal's dorm together or not. They just have to get there fast, no matter what. Fortunately for them, they saw Mal chasing Jay across the halls, desperately trying to save him, which means her room was empty.

Ginny was blocked by three Tourney players brawling. From the corner of her eyes, she sees Lonnie being ganged up on by Yzla and Hadie. Lonnie could handle herself, using martial arts moves on them. But when Hadie used a blinding potion on her, she was helpless. Yzla and Hadie could hurt her without her reacting.

"Hey, you two! Cut it out!" Ginny yelled.

Ginny slams Yzla's head to a locker and uses one of Hadie's potions against him. It was a dizzy potion, causing Hadie to wander around the halls aimlessly.

"Who's there?" Lonnie asked, still blind.

Ginny didn't want Lonnie to know. She didn't know why she wanted to save her, but she didn't want the daughter of Mulan to thank her or think she's becoming good.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ WAYS TO BE WICKED ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Ginny was the last one to show up in Mal's dorm. Ginny closed the door so no one can come in. Harry had found Mal's diary under the mattress. Gil gives Harry the potion they need to open it. It was a nullifying potion, designed to temporarily disable magic cast on any object. They made it by "borrowing" Hadie's book of potions... which actually just a notebook filled with chemical equations.

"Where we you?" Uma asked the daughter of Mother Gothel.

"Tough crowd. Literally," Ginny said.

Harry pours one drop of the potion. And with that, the diary is unlocked. But once Harry opened it, the pages shined a bright light that caused all of them to look away.

"My eyes! My eyes!" Gil cried, having looked at the light for a little too long.

"Mal really did think of everything, didn't she?" Ginny said.

"Harry, just flip through the pages until the map falls out," Uma ordered.

Harry did exactly that, while looking away to avoid being blinded by the light. A folded up piece of paper fell out of the diary. Harry quickly puts a fake map in its place and shuts the diary to end the bright light. He puts it back to where it is supposed to be. Uma unfolds the paper and sees that it is the map they're looking for.

"We have it," said Uma. "Let's get out of here before the protection spell is overpowered by Carlos' magic."

The pirate crew successfully escape the school and steal the royal limousine. Harry had (barely) passed driving class two months ago, so he sat on the driver's seat. The crew leave the grounds of Auradon Prep and head straight for the Enchanted Wood, where they will find what they need to take over the kingdom.

* * *

After trying and failing to stop Jay from his rage-induced stealing spree, Mal returns to her dorm to write her feelings down in her diary. She lies down on her bed as she thinks about what she is going to do. Stopping all of the angry students and staff is one exhausting task for just one person. Mal is alone once again, but this is not the kind of loneliness she wants.

Instead of drinking some strawberry-flavored drink that helps her deal with her emotions, Mal decides to release her emotions in her diary. The day is not over, but she needed to direct her emotions towards something that will be healthy for her.

 _"Dear Diary,_

 _Today is a disaster. Carlos is out of control. Apparently, his dark magic doesn't just make the people around him the worst versions of themselves. It also turns him into the worst version of himself. Sweet, sensitive Carlos is now careless, callous Carlos. Alliterations aside, the entire school is in chaos. Everyone is yelling at each other, punching each other, pretty much anything bad to each other. I can't stop it, not on my own. But I have another problem. Carlos, now that he has no more inhibitions, is heading back to the Isle to kill his own father. I know. That's messed up. I guess all the repressed angry he felt towards him for not raising him has come out at last._

 _I thought I could save Carlos with true love, but it didn't work. Why didn't it work? It worked on Lonnie. So, why didn't my love work on Carlos? I mean, I thought light was supposed to beat the darkness. Isn't that how it wo_

Mal stopped. She realized something. She wrote down her realization in her diary.

 _Love and light aren't necessarily the same thing. Maybe it's not about love. It's about light. Just light. Carlos needs the light of his life to snuff out the darkness. But I'm not the light of his life, then who is_

Mal stopped again, realizing yet another thing.

"I know who can stop him," Mal said.

Mal locks her diary and leaves, opting to finish it when this is all over. There is only one person who can stop and save Carlos. Mal is just hoping that she can help this person escape the rage.

 **Auradon Prep is now in chaos. That chaos will be continued in the next chapter. It won't be pretty, but I'm gonna try to keep it as PG as I can. Only one person can save Carlos from doing something he will regret. Care to take a guess who it is?**

 **Oh, and as for the "Who wrote the letter to force Ben to bring Mal back to Auradon?" storyline, I'm sure a lot of you (if not all) expected Eleanor, but that was never my plan. Honest. I know you're curious, but the mystery of Eleanor will not be concluded until the next story. Right now, you need to ask yourself, "Who could have possibly written the letter if not Eleanor?"**

 **NEXT: Red Like Blood (Final chapter)**


	23. Red Like Blood

**SUMMARY: With Auradon Prep in chaos and Carlos hunting down his father, there is only one person who can save the day and Mal has to find this person before all is lost. Meanwhile, Uma and her crew continue their journey into the Enchanted Wood to look for what they need to conquer Auradon.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

 **I'd like to thank the following users for reviewing the previous chapter: DragonEmperor999, CarvieCamfia, TheGreatGodzilla, EroSlackerMicha, iquinn18, xez2003, MaliceMalAmyMalevFaery, Quartz Rider**

 ** _To iquinn18_: There will be a sequel, but it's not about college.**

 ** _To Hi (who reviewed Chapter 12)_: Did you read "Long Live Evil?" Clearly, this story is not for you. Plus, the [Mal, Carlos] on the description above clearly says this is not a Bal story.**

Carlos has arrived at the edge of Auradon overlooking the Isle of the Lost. In his hand is the remote that activates/deactivates the barrier. He stole it from the royal limousine before he came here. He wasn't sure yet if his magic would work even if the barrier was on, despite the fact that his magic rivals Mal's. After a couple of deep breaths, he pushes the button, deactivating the barrier and activating the magical bridge. The sight of the golden glow of the glittering pathway still wowed him even today. It was just so beautiful.

He steps foot on the bridge, gazing at the golden glow of the path that will lead him to his vengeance. He puts one foot after the other as he gets closer and closer to the place he once called home. He hated the thought of coming back, but if it meant getting revenge on the man who ignored his responsibility as a father, then his return would be worth it.

Suddenly, something inside him shook. His head felt fuzzy as he can feel the darkness within him disappear a bit.

"What is wrong with me?" He asked himself.

Unfortunately, that darkness continued to cloud his mind. It made him even more focused to proceed. Still, he couldn't help but wonder what happened to him a second ago. His heart beat faster and gave him a feeling that made him want to stop the madness. But that only lasted briefly, and he didn't seem to care. He just wanted to find his father and make him pay.

Soon enough, he reached the end of the bridge and jumped on to the rusty concrete road of the Isle of the Lost.

"Bad to be home," Carlos said. "Now, where are you, Mr. Diavolos?"

* * *

Back in Auradon Prep, Mal was still surrounded by chaos in Auradon Prep. No matter where she goes, there is someone either shouting at or trying to hurt someone else. Lots of stuff, broken ones included, were scattered all over the floor. It's like a party on the Isle of the Lost. Oddly enough, this is not a pleasant sight for Mal. This would be way more entertaining for her if it was caused by real tension, not artificial tension. It only annoyed her to no end.

"Now I'm starting to miss home," Mal said as she facepalmed herself.

Right now, Mal is focused on looking for the one person who can save Carlos from doing something horrendous. However, the person she was looking for was nowhere to be seen.

"Where could she be?" Mal wondered.

Suddenly, an explosion happened. It came from the Chemistry Lab, the source of many chemical accidents throughout the school year, including Jay and Carlos' _small_ adventures.

"Oh, for Mother's sake... how many times are gonna blow up the Chem Lab?" Mal questioned. "I swear, if they don't enforce more safety in that place, I am gonna..."

Mal showed up to see Hadie trying to mix together some chemicals in a giant pot. The recent explosion had destroyed half of said pot. Fortunately for Hadie, he has a couple more that he took from the kitchen.

"Hadie, what are you doing here?" Mal asked.

"Trying to remember how to make my blue fire potion. Someone stole my book of potions," said Hadie. Realizing that it was Mal, Hadie throws a bottle of chemicals at her and says, "Hey, get out of here!"

Mal dodges the incoming bottle, leaving it to shatter on the floor.

"That's it!" Mal shouted, fed up with all of the rage nonsense. "I gotta stop this before you blow up the whole school."

So, Mal leaves to gather all the members of the Anti-Heroes Club that are attending the school. Finding the "light of one's life" is the only way to snap anyone out of their current rage-filled state, and since the Anti-Heroes consider each other family, then they can all save each other if they were just in the same room together. Mal had to make it happen, and fast.

Mal finds Yzla holding Diego by the collar and repeatedly bumping him towards the wall, complaining about why she is blind.

"I can't see. My vision has subsided. I have no depth perception whatsoever," Yzla babbled

"Get your hands off me, woman!" Diego demanded angrily.

Diego managed to grab his guitar, but before he could hit Yzla with it, Mal intervened. She grabs Yzla, pulls her off Diego, and uses her evil stare to make her pass out from fear.

"Hey!" Diego shouted at Mal. "I didn't need you to..."

Mal shuts up Diego by using her evil stare at him as well, making pass out after screaming in fear.

"That's enough from you two," said Mal. "Now, where's Big Murph?"

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ WAYS TO BE WICKED ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Big Murph and Chad were at it again. Only this time, Audrey was in the mix. Big Murph was holding Chad against the wall while Audrey was trying to pry the former pirate's big arms off her boyfriend. Mal sees this and rolls her eyes. She kinda wishes Big Murph wasn't such a wimp in reality. Living in Auradon and being Yzla's personal assistant has made Big Murph more compassionate than brutal.

"Let go of him, you big, stinky brute!" Audrey demanded, repeatedly pounding Big Murph's arm.

Big Murph smacks Audrey's arm off his, knocking her down to the floor as well.

"I am not stinky," Big Murph said angrily. "I brush my teeth and shower regularly."

"What do you use to brush? Goo?" Chad insulted.

Mal shakes her head in annoyance.

"Like Audrey and Chad need magic to be the worst version of themselves," Mal commented. "They do that just pretty fine on their own."

Big Murph was about to punch Chad for his insult. Before he could, Mal grabs his hand. She twists his wrist and then punches him in the face, knocking him out. Chad falls on his butt as the big pirate fell down.

"Hey, I had that handled!" Chad yelled at her.

"Yeah, sure you did," Mal said sarcastically.

"Hey, don't talk to my beau like that," Audrey sassed. "This is all your fault, you know. You brought that big oaf and his evil friends here. You're the reason for all this. You should never have come back."

"Yes, Audrey. It is my fault," Mal said, accepting her role in this chaos. "But I am not just gonna walk away."

"Why? Do you think fixing this is gonna help with your reputation?" Audrey questioned. "Last year, I thought we were finally becoming friends. I wrote a musical number dedicated to AKs and VKs becoming brothers and sisters. Then you ruined that. If you think your ridiculous white old lady hair is gonna help you, you're kidding yourself. You're worse than your mother."

Just when it looked like she was going to be offended, Mal started chuckling her trademark evil chuckle.

"Oh, you have no idea how happy that makes me feel," Mal said in an almost stoic voice. "With or without this mess, you two would still look at me the way that you do. But guess what? I don't give a damn what you think of me, of what anyone thinks of me. Get in my way and you both get marked, only it won't be shaped like an M."

Mal grabs Big Murph and drags him to the Chemistry Lab, leaving the two royal lovers to glare at one another.

"I blame you," Audrey said.

"What?!" Chad exclaimed.

"If you had let me pursue Ben, then maybe I would've gotten the power to banish her from Auradon," said Audrey. "But instead, I ran back into your arms."

"Hey, without me, you'd be romantically lost," Chad argued.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ WAYS TO BE WICKED ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Mal had to fine Claudine. She is the only Anti-Hero in the school who is not in the Chemistry Lab. In order to save all the Anti-Heroes and prevent them from tearing the school apart, they had to be assembled and save each other. Mal had to walk through the ongoing chaos, knowing that she can't spend the entire night solving every single problem.

She sees Doug and Bashful Jr. arguing.

"Yzla is just some rebound girl to you," Bashful Jr. said to his cousin.

"She is not," Doug replied with anger. He shoves Bashful Jr. and says, "She's an amazing woman and I am honored to date her."

"I'm not even bashful to say this. You're a sore loser," Bashful Jr. insulted. "I mean, you just hit on a VK with beauty and smarts? Rinse and repeat much, Doug?"

"I'll have you know that she and I go on dates much different than my dates with Evie," said Doug. "For instance, she and I play intellectual board games during study dates. I never did that with Evie. Evie and I just play trivia."

Mal continues her way down the halls. She stumbles into another verbal scuffle. It was between Jane and her mother, Fairy God Mother.

"Look at this awful kerfuffle, Jane," said Fairy God Mother, holding her wand close to her daughter's face. "Did you have something to do with this? Did you bend the laws of reality again?"

"Mom, I turn pumpkins into vehicles," said Jane. "Don't blame me just because you're a washed-up old hag."

Fairy God Mother gasped with shock, offended by her daughter's offensive tone. "Mind your language, young lady. I can have you grounded, expelled, and held back a year with just a wave of my wand."

Mal was getting sick of watching this so she moves forward. She then finds Lonnie and Freddie staring each other down. Freddie had always considered Lonnie as her rival just for the fun of it while Lonnie dismissed the idea before playing along. Thanks to Carlos' magic, their rivalry is now more real than ever.

"Hey, Freddie. I have a treat for you," Lonnie said as she threw an apple pie at Freddie's face. She laughed afterwards.

"Okay, that's the last time you use pie to tick me off," Freddie said angrily.

Freddie held a Lonnie voodoo doll high in the air, which magically caused Lonnie to levitate. Freddie drops the doll. It hits the floor, and so did Lonnie. Freddie started laughing evilly.

"That's it! It's on, Freddie!" Lonnie said angrily.

Lonnie grabs her mother's sword, but Freddie holds the voodoo doll in front of herself as a shield.

"You hurt this thing, you hurt yourself," said Freddie.

Lonnie quickly snatches the doll from Freddie with one quick swipe and then chases her down the halls. Mal wanted to help Freddie, until Jay came out of nowhere and stole the sword from Lonnie. Lonnie chased Jay instead.

"Good luck with the lovers' spat, Lonnie," Freddie teased.

A few minutes later, Mal finally found Claudine. She was armed and dangerous. Being a member of the All-Girls R.O.A.R. team meant having the knack for carrying a sword in her person. She had five hostages tied up, preparing them for "judgment" or something like that. The first to be judged was her own boyfriend Taylor. He was given his own sword, only to fall immediately. He was still alive, although suffering a few bruises, though.

"Claudine, that's enough. You have to come with me," said Mal.

"You will interrupt judgment, Mal," said Claudine. "These offenders must be judged, and I am the judge. I am also the jury and executioner."

Mal takes Taylor's sword and challenges Claudine. After a lengthy staredown, Claudine attacks. Mal blocks Claudine's first swing, knees her in the stomach, grabs her arm, and twists, causing her to drop her sword. Claudine is now unarmed and in a position where her hand is tightly held behind her back to prevent her from retaliating. Mal's sword inched closer to her throat.

"Do you have what it takes to be the judge of sins, Mal?" Claudine questioned. "You must act in any way you..."

Mal interrupted Claudine by hitting her in the head with the butt end of her sword, knocking her out.

"Verdict has been carried out. Court is adjourned," Mal joked.

* * *

Back on the Isle of the Lost, Carlos was searching for Hades. If anyone knows where Diavolos is and what he looks like, it would be his own brother. After discovering that he can still use his magic with the barrier closed, he kept it closed. As he walked through the evil-infested road of the place he once called home, he repeatedly checked on his magic. It was constantly fluctuating. The balance between the light and darkness within him was shifting in so many different ways that it was overwhelming.

"C'mon, Carlos. You've trained with Mal. You should know how to handle this by now," Carlos said to himself.

"Hey, look! It's De Vil!"

Those words came from one of three preteens who saw him. Carlos looked at the post right beside him and realized that he's on Rage Road. This road brings back bad memories, and those kids were a reason for that.

"Let's take his wallet," one kid whispered to another.

"What's the matter, De Vil? Too scared to fight?" One kid mocked out loud.

Two shaking fists signified Carlos' rage rising. He had no patience for their rotten behavior. It just reminded him of what happened three years ago. It's the moment that Mal constantly reminded him in an attempt to bring out, as she called it, "the animal within him."

"Looks like he's shaking scared," a kid mocked.

"Wimp," another kid insulted.

Carlos' eyes glowed red as his magic is unleashed. A wave of dark magic burst from him and sent the three kids flying towards a house. They crashed through the wooden walls. They emerged slightly bruised, but the pain didn't end there. Carlos uses his magic to immobilize them and lift them in the air, wondering just what to do with them.

"Have another insult in mind?" Carlos dared.

"N-N-No, we don't," said one kid, scared.

"Let us go! Put us down!" Another kid begged.

Not wishing to waste his time, Carlos lets them go. They fall down from a two-story height and land hard. He leaves the bruised mean kids lying on the ground in pain as he continues to look for the ruler of the Underworld. However, what he just did to those kids, it triggered the bad memory he has been trying to repress.

Three years ago, those very same kids tried to mug him. For reasons unknown, he uncharacteristically lost his temper and attacked them like a vicious animal, scaring them. And Mal somehow saw all that.

"You were right about something else, Mal. I am an animal," Carlos mumbled. "And I'm gonna be that when I face my father."

As Carlos continued to walk, he took the time to look around. The Isle definitely look different the last time he saw it. Mal had definitely changed things for the better. The citizens are happier and the children were frolicking like children from Auradon. Well, maybe except for the kids who insulted him earlier. They haven't changed at all. He even grabbed an apple from the community garden and took a bite. It was fresh, not rotten.

"Carlos?"

Someone found him. Carlos breathed and calmed down before he turned around. It was Sophie, Yen Sid's apprentice. She looked different, though. She was wearing leather.

"H-Hey, Sophie," Carlos greeted.

"What are you doing here?" Sophie asked.

"What are you wearing?" Carlos asked, curious.

"Oh, well, back at Cotillion, Gil told me that I could use a change in appearance," said Sophie. "And he's right. It's nice not to take a break from wearing wizardly robes. I can see why you guys love wearing leather. It feels great."

"Well, even Auradonians could use a little VK taste in fashion," said Carlos.

"So, again, what are you doing here?" Sophie asked again.

"Oh, um, I just... came here to see my mom," Carlos lied. "I thought maybe it's time she and I try again."

"Well, that sounds great," said Sophie. "Oh, um, I have a favor to ask."

Sophie gives Carlos a little gift box.

"It's for Gil. I know his birthday was months ago, but I really wanted to give him something special," said Sophie.

"What's in it?" Carlos asked.

"A new bandanna," Sophie answered. "I made it myself."

"Well, I'll hold on to it," Carlos promised.

"Thanks," said Sophie.

After Sophie walked away, Carlos allowed his darkness to surface again and he threw the gift away, not caring about fulfilling his promise. He just wanted to do one thing: to find his father.

* * *

It worked. Mal's idea to bring together the Anti-Heroes in one room worked. After a few minutes of yelling at each other and one group hug, they saved each other from Carlos' magic. Unfortunately, they immediately felt regret.

"I'm sorry for calling you guys idiots," Hadie apologized.

"I'm sorry for punching you, Hadie," Big Murph apologized.

"I'm sorry for manhandling you, Diego," Yzla apologized.

"And sorry for even thinking about hitting you with my guitar," Diego apologized.

"And I'm sorry for judging all of you," Claudine apologized. "Wait... Taylor! I have to..."

"Not now, Claudine," Mal interrupted. "Only his family can save him. Right now, you have to get this school under control. This curse is not going away until I do something about it, and I can't do something about it if no one would stay still."

"What should we do?" asked Big Murph.

"Do what Claudine did. Tie everyone up and then lock them in the theater room," Mal answered quickly. "Only don't execute them."

"You can count on us, Mal," said Claudine.

Mal turns and leaves, but she stopped. Before leaving the Chem Lab, she faces the Anti-Heroes Club to tell them something that she wants to tell them. Considering what she's planning to do when this is all over, she needed them to hear this.

"Listen, guys," she started. "I just want to say... I'm proud of you. All of you. You have really proven that you've changed for the better. You no longer have to look up to me. All the other VKs will now look up to you, as they should. Once this day passes, you will no longer be Anti-Heroes. You can finally remove the _Anti_ part of the name."

Mal leaves the Chemistry Lab to continue her mission, leaving the Anti-Heroes exchanging smiles.

"She called us _not_ Anti-Heroes," Big Murph said, tearing up. "I think I'm gonna cry."

"There, there, big guy," Yzla said, patting her assistant's back.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ WAYS TO BE WICKED ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Mal ignores the chaos around her as she continues her search for the person she needs to find. As she walked past the front door of the school, someone knocked. Curious, Mal opened it. To her surprise, it was young Dizzy Tremaine. She didn't look so good.

"Hi, Mal," Dizzy said while holding her forehead.

"Dizzy, what are you doing here?" Mal asked.

"Classes are cancelled tomorrow, so I thought I asked Evie if I could come and visit," said Dizzy. "Why is my head feeling weird?"

"It's the curse," Mal muttered.

"Curse? What curse?" Dizzy asked.

"Dizzy, you have to leave," said Mal.

"But the cab left already," said Dizzy.

"Oh, for Mother's sake!" Mal cursed.

Dizzy stepped back a little. When Mal curses, it never means anything good. She's starting to think she came at a wrong time. Mal paced a little, trying to cool down her temper and control her patience. This is also a sign that doesn't mean anything good. Mal grabs Dizzy by the shoulders and looks at her with a haunted expression on her face. Mal has to tell her what was going on because she needs the help.

Before she could open her mouth, the two heard the sound of glass shattering, followed by screaming and yelling.

"Bad time?" Dizzy guessed.

"Bad time," Mal confirmed. "Look, Dizzy, since you're stuck here, you might as well help me. Long story short, Carlos has magic, don't tell anyone about it or I'll make you regret it, and he accidentally made everyone angry and hateful. The only way I can stop this is if I stop Carlos, who is also angry and hateful because of his own magic. To stop him, to save him, I need to find the person who can talk him into not being angry and hateful."

"Who?" Dizzy asked.

"Evie," Mal answered.

"Why not you? You're his girlfriend, right? Carlos told me on our video chat weeks ago that his love for you is real," said Dizzy.

"It's not about love, Dizzy," said Mal. "I don't have time to explain. Just find Evie."

"I will," Dizzy promised. "What about you?"

"I have to find Jay," said Mal. "I don't really need him, but when this is all over, Carlos is gonna need all of his closest, bestest friends."

"Well, you four started all this. I guess it's fitting you're there in the end," said Dizzy. Realizing how dark that sounds, she corrects herself. "I meant the end of this curse, not the end of it all..."

Mal shakes Dizzy and says, "Dizzy, you're gonna fall victim to the curse in any minute. You have to find Evie, now!"

"Okay," said Dizzy.

"But do it from outside," said Mal. "Search for her through the windows and make sure no one sees you. These animals will tear you apart. When you see Evie, call me. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, ma'am," Dizzy said.

"Also, don't call me ma'am," said Mal.

"Yes, ma-a-a... Mal. Yes, Mal," Dizzy corrected herself.

Dizzy gives Mal a hug for good luck before running off to check every window for Evie. Mal hopes she can find Evie before she too becomes affected by the darkness. Mal could just cast a protection shield around her, but she didn't want to break her "one pass to use magic" deal with Fairy God Mother. She was saving it for Carlos.

"Wait a minute," Mal said to herself as an imaginary light bulb lit up above her head. "If I save Fairy God Mother and her daughter... then maybe... she could just..."

Mal quickly ran back inside to look for the school's headmistress. She was still occupied with her fight with her Jane, which was full of old lady jokes and exaggerated parental punishments.

"Don't make me send you to military school, young lady," Fairy God Mother warned.

"But then who'll stay and make sure you can walk on your cane, mom?" Jane retorted.

Mal quickly grabs the both of them and puts them in a hugging position. Suddenly, they both stopped feeling angry and hugged each other tightly like mother and daughter.

"I am so so so sorry, mom," Jane apologized.

"I'm sorry too, sweetheart," Fairy God Mother apologized.

It always hurt Mal whenever she sees a mother and a daughter who love each other. It only reminds her of how disastrous her own relationship with her mother is.

"Mal, thank you," Jane said, feeling grateful.

"Don't thank me," said Mal. "But your mom owes me."

"Owe you what?" asked Fairy God Mother.

"A second pass to use magic," said Mal. "Dizzy's here and I don't want her falling victim to this curse?"

"Well, uh, approved," said Fairy God Mother. "But do you mind explaining exactly how this curse happened and why we're all angry at each other?"

"Just, please, help the Anti-Heroes maintain order here. I have to put a stop to this," Mal said. "I'll explain everything afterwards, but you're not gonna like it."

"I don't like it already," Fairy God Mother said suspiciously.

Mal leaves to find Dizzy. Jane and Fairy God Mother see a few members of the R.O.A.R. team butting heads, so they intervened.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ WAYS TO BE WICKED ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Mal was running towards the exit, only to be knocked down by Jay, who was still running away from Lonnie. He dropped Mulan's sword when he bumped into Mal, but quickly recovered before he continued running. Lonnie was only a few seconds behind. Mal knew she had to get to Dizzy fast, but she had to stop this before Lonnie eventually catches him and uses the sword against him.

"Time to take a shortcut," Mal said, running towards another direction.

Jay ran across the halls, jumping over obstacles and avoiding the angry students in his path. He was about to jump over the janitor's cart, only to be hit in the back by a water balloon, causing him to crash into the cart. The water balloon came from Lonnie, who stole it from someone while she was running.

"You're gonna pay for stealing from me," Lonnie said angrily.

"Hey, I was gonna give it back," Jay lied.

Lonnie draws her sword and points it threateningly at Jay, forcing him not to stand up. Just as Lonnie was about to use her sword on him, Mal grabs her arm and disarms her.

"How dare you?!" Lonnie shouted.

"Hey, I don't need you here to fight my battles for me, Mal," Jay said, frustrated. "I can handle this all on my own."

"You two are being immature," said Mal.

Jay stands up and says, "Says the girl who uses every situation to start a fight. You never get out when you have to. You keep wanting to add fuel to the fire. I can't believe I was ever planning on voting for you to stay."

Mal would be hurt, if Jay was behaving normally, which he is not at the moment.

"I don't have time for this," said Mal. "Just kiss Lonnie so we can get to more important matters."

"Whoa, I am not kissing the thieving jerk," Lonnie refused.

"Right back at you, princess," Jay replied.

"I am not a princess, street rat," Lonnie retorted.

"Mother's black heart..." Mal cursed, losing her patience.

Mal grabs both Jay and Lonnie's heads and smashes their lips together. It didn't take long until the two both kissed each other for real. Once the kiss ended, they started at each with love, not hatred.

"It happened again, didn't it?" Lonnie asked, ashamed.

"Hey, it happened to me too," said Jay.

"And it happened to the entire school," Mal said.

"What did Carlos do anyway?" Jay asked.

"Carlos?" Lonnie questioned, wondering how Carlos could be responsible for this chaos.

"I'll tell you on the way to the Isle," said Mal. "Right now, I have to go find Dizzy and shield her from this curse. You and Lonnie hogtie anyone you see and take them to the Anti-Heroes. When I come back, you, me, and Evie are going home."

"Why are we going back?" Jay asked.

"Just get moving!" Mal yelled, exasperated.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ WAYS TO BE WICKED ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Mal walks back outside and finds Dizzy just standing there, doing nothing. Her phone was on the ground, broken. Judging by the damage, she threw it against the wall. There goes another phone, Mal thought.

"You really need to take better care of your things, Dizzy," said Mal. "What's that, like, the fifteenth phone you've broken? That's over $3,000. You're lucky Evie loves you too much to force to pay her back every cent you ask from her for every new phone."

Dizzy did not say anything.

"Um, Dizzy?" Mal called.

Dizzy turned around and suddenly started roaring like an angry child, trying to attach her. Mal puts a hand on the little girl's head, keeping her at distance.

"You lied to me!" Dizzy said angrily.

"What are you talking about?" Mal asked.

"You think I'm dumb?" Dizzy accused. "I know you didn't turn evil last year because of some curse. When we were hostages on The Lost Pearl, you and CJ never mentioned anything about a curse. You and Evie lied to me! Why?! Because I'm just a little girl?!"

"Well, you're acting younger than a little girl," Mal replied.

Mal raises her free hand and starts waving her finger, preparing to cast a spell.

"Nay I think you are not brave, I cast this spell on thee to be safe," Mal cited as she cast her spell.

Dizzy was now under a protection spell. Her anger lessens until it stopped completely. Mal removed her hand from the 11-year-old's head. Dizzy did not attack. She just looked at Mal apologetically.

"I'm sorry," Dizzy apologized. "I didn't mean all that. I..."

"No, I'm sorry," Mal said. "Dizzy, Evie wanted to lie to you because she didn't want you to see the ugly darkness in this world. I only agreed to cooperate for her sake."

"I know every fairy tale there ever is. I've read some pretty dark stuff. You turning evil on your own is not the worst thing I've heard," Dizzy said.

"Look, Dizzy, I know you must be thinking less of me now, but understand this. I only ever wanted to get my friends back. Evie. Jay. Carlos. They're everything to me," Mal said.

"I believe you," said Dizzy. "I mean, you turned good once. You can turn good again."

"I wouldn't be sure about that, but I'm glad you see it that way," Mal said.

Dizzy hugged Mal again. The purple-haired sorceress hugged the little hairy stylist back.

"Ooh, I almost forgot," said Dizzy. "I was gonna text you that I found Evie, but then the curse affected me and I threw the phone away 'cause I was angry. She's with Ben just at the gardens."

"Thank you," said Mal. "Now, stay here, stay out of sight. I have friends inside dealing with the mess. Once it's clear, you can go inside. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am. I meant, yes, madam. Madame... no... Madame Mal. No, wait..." Dizzy babbled.

Mal shakes her head. _Oh, what am I gonna do with her_ , she wondered.

* * *

Mal heads to the gardens to see Evie. She had to hide for a moment, however. It was because Evie was currently in an argument with Ben. This was, no doubt, caused by Carlos' magic. Mal would have just walked up to them and interrupted them since their fight is pointless, but something about their fight felt worth listening to.

"I don't understand why you're so upset, Evie. I thought you have everything you want," said Ben.

"Well, I was wrong," Evie said with anger. "You, this, all this, is just one big mistake."

"What more do you want?!" Ben asked, raising his voice due to his rising anger. "I have given you everything, and it's still not good enough?"

"Well, maybe you're not good enough," Evie replied harshly.

"I thought you love me," said Ben. "Was that even the truth?"

"Yes... no... I don't know," Evie answered, feeling very confused.

"Then what do you want?" Ben asked.

"I don't want a life with you!" Evie exclaimed.

Evie breathed as she processed what she just blurted out. Ben just stood there, staring at his girlfriend with complete shock. Just earlier today, it seemed that their future was headed in a good direction. Now, a simple eight-word sentence (seven if you think contractions are only one word) just changed the direction of their future.

Behind a pine tree, Mal didn't know whether or not to take this seriously. Carlos' accidental curse was meant to turn everyone into their worst selves, but now she is wondering if it is also meant to help surface repressed feelings.

"So, what was I all this time to you? A joke? A toy for you to play with?" Ben accused.

"A distraction," Evie answered. "To keep me from realizing what I really want."

"Then why? All this time... why?" Ben asked, seething with rage.

"I... I don't know," said Evie. "I thought you were all I wanted, but now everything is suddenly clear. Regardless whether my feelings for you were true or not, we were never destined to be together."

"So, that's it? After everything we've been through, it's over?" Ben questioned.

"I guess it is," said Evie.

"Then consider you title as Lady of the Court removed," Ben said with scorn.

"Fine," Evie said halfheartedly.

"Fine," Ben replied angrily

"Fine!" Evie sassed.

"FINE!" Ben roared.

Ben left. He punched a tree on the way. It actually shook once his fist made contact with its bark. Evie remained standing in the middle of the gardens, wondering what just happened.

"Evie."

The sound of the voice that called her name immediately made the blue-haired narcissist angry.

"I-I'm sorry," Mal said sympathetically.

"Yeah, right," Evie said sarcastically. She doesn't believe her. "I bet that must've been fun for you to watch, huh? To see me fail a second time in romance, it must've been popcorn-worthy for you."

"Evie, enough," Mal pleaded.

"No, no, I get it. Seeing me miserable is a real treat," Evie interrupted, still corrupted by the curse. "What now? Do you want me to tell you were right? Do you want me to admit that I did this to myself? Is that what you want to here?"

"For the love of all things bad and evil, snap out of it, Princess Blueberry!" Mal shouted as she grabbed Evie's shoulders and shook her.

"Let go of me!" Evie demanded.

"Listen to me very carefully, ex-Lady Evie," said Mal. "We have to go back to the Isle of the Lost. Carlos is there. We have to find him."

"Why should I care? Your boyfriend, your problem," said Evie.

"I said listen to me carefully," Mal repeated. "Carlos is in danger. Do you hear me? Carlos is in danger. If we don't get to him now, he's gonna be lost to us forever."

"Carlos is in danger?" Evie asked, suddenly sounding worried instead of angry.

"Yes, he's in danger!" Mal exclaimed. "He needs you, Evie! He. Needs. You."

"He needs me?" Evie asked, sounding like she was about to hyperventilate.

"He needs you," Mal repeated.

"He needs me?" Evie asked again.

"Yes, he needs you," Mal raised her voice. "And you need to get to him right now."

Mal slaps Evie in the face for good measure. Evie blinks several times as her brain starts to ache a little. The pain passed quickly.

"What happened?" Evie asked. "Wait, did I just..."

"Dump Ben, yeah," Mal said.

"Oh, my God," Evie said, shocked. "It all felt strange. It's like everything I've been bottling up inside me was starting to rise. My anger, I couldn't fight it. Yet, I felt like my emotions were fighting amongst each other. When I was speaking to Ben, I wasn't just angry at him. It's like something I've been wanting to tell him but didn't have the courage to just escaped from me."

Mal thought about this for a moment. She remembered from earlier today that when Evie touched Carlos, nothing happened to her. Instead, all that happened is that he calmed him down. But considering what just happened between Evie and Ben, it's clear that the blue-haired narcissist can still be affected by Carlos' magic. Yet, she was not as angry and violent as the rest. Instead of finding random reasons to be angry, Evie spoke what she didn't have the courage to say.

Evie suddenly remembered something.

"Wait, did you say that..."

"Carlos is in danger, yeah," Mal said. "And we need to go, now!"

* * *

Back on the Isle, Carlos had visited Hades himself. Like every other villain on the Isle of the Lost, 20+ years of imprisonment has made him, well, _loco_ may be putting it gently. He talks to ghosts that aren't even there and, just like every other parent on the Isle, neglects his child, his only son Hadie. Hades only talks to him about chores and helping him at the shop where they sell undead charms... that don't even work.

"Hades!"

Tearing his front door down is Carlos De Vil, who entered the home of Hades with a look on his face that says he's thirsty. Thirsty for vengeance.

"Ah, Cruella's little pet of a son. How are you doing?" Hades greeted.

"Where is Diavolos?" Carlos asked, demanding an immediate answer.

"So, you've heard of my idiot brother, huh?" Hades replied. "Trust me. You don't want to see him. He's, how you say, cuckoo."

Carlos uses his magic to raise Hades in the air and slams him to the wall hard. The white-haired tech prodigy keeps him glued to the wall as he looked at him with anger, complete with the red glow in his eyes.

"Wow! Where did that magic come from?" Hades asked, surpried. "Who's your father? Dr. Facilier? Chernabog? Wait a minute. Does this mean that the barrier is turned off?"

"I didn't come here for small talk, Hades," said Carlos. "Again, where is Diavolos? Evade the question, and you'll be back in the Underworld... permanently."

* * *

Meanwhile, Uma and her crew have arrived at the Enchanted Wood. It was almost completely healed from the damage CJ had done to it during the war last year. Despite being VKs, they have to admit that the rebirth of nature was beautiful. Gil, of course, becomes entranced by every single sight uncommon on the Isle of the Lost.

"You know, I felt bad destroying this place," said Gil. "It's so beautiful."

"Yes, the sight of trees and flowers sprinkled with magical sparkles is lovely," Uma said sarcastically.

"It truly is," Harry said, mistaking Uma's sarcasm for honesty.

"Pick a flower, Harry. Uma might like to keep one," Ginny teased.

"Harry, as your captain, I order you not to do that," Uma ordered.

"Don't worry. I always wanted an underwater specimen that matches your beauty," Harry said flirtatiously.

"Harry Hook, you really know how to speak to a woman," Uma said half-sincerely, half-sarcastically.

The four VKs followed the map to a pond. They looked around in confusion. There was nothing here. Just a small body of water, some birds, and flowers. And trees. Never forget the trees. They are everywhere.

"The map says the entrance to the secret cave is right here," Uma said as she turned the map in many different directions.

"Doesn't the map say anything else?" asked Ginny.

"I guess the creator of the map wanted us to figure it out for ourselves," Harry guessed.

"Search the area," Uma ordered. "If we're in one of those movie-like situations, there could some secret trigger that opens the secret path. A rock. A stone plate underneath the grass. Or if we're lucky, we accidentally fall into the entrance."

Uma and her crew spread out to search for the hidden entrance or anything that will open it. They tried stomping on the ground for stone plates. They picked up every rock in the area. There was no hole covered by grass. Just grass. Gil was distracted by the sight of a swan in the lake. He watches it as it floats gracefully on the water. He also saw fish swimming in the pond. One of them bumped into a rock, knocking it a few inches aside. Underneath the rock was something glowing. Gil thought it looked peculiar.

"I think I found something," said Gil.

Gil jumps into the pond, dives to the bottom, and picks up the shiny thing, which appears to be a piece of gold. Once he picked it up, it glowed and pulled him out of the water. It drags him across the grass until it places itself in a slot on the bark of a nearby tree. The gold piece glows bright as the tree descends into the ground. The water from the pond begins to drain. The fish and the swan fell into the drain as well.

"Weird," said Ginny.

After the pond was completely drained, an even bigger hole opens.

"I think we're supposed to jump in," Gil guessed.

"No kidding," Uma replied sarcastically.

The four jump into the ditch that is the pond and look down into the hole. The pond and the animals swimming on it were just transferred to another pond down below. The tree that disappeared was now planted in the very center of the underground pond.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's jump," said Gil.

Gil jumped.

"WOOHOO!"

"I just got my hair done," said Ginny, not wanting to jump into the water.

"What are you? A princess?" Uma questioned. "Come on!"

Uma and Harry jumped in after Gil. To keep the map from getting drenched, Uma landed one of the tree's branches before jumping on to dry land. Ginny sighs before jumping. Unfortunately, she hit a tree branch before landing in the water. Good thing Harry was there to help her. He carried her out of the water.

"You okay?" Gil asked.

"My stomach just hurts. That's all," Ginny said, holding her stomach.

"Let's keep going," said Uma.

"But we don't have an underground map," said Gil.

"No, but the map still tells us where to go after we find the secret entrance," said Uma.

"So, the red line is for land travel. The white line is for underground travel, right?" Gil said, reading the map.

"And that's why we keep you around, Gil. You're so smart," Uma said sarcastically, petting Gil on the head.

"I thought it was because of my muscles," Gil said, flexing his muscles.

"That too," said Uma.

The four ventured deeper and deeper into the cave. There were a few spiders and bats, but they marched on, determined to find what they're looking for. Unfortunately, they reached a dead end. There was nothing. Just a wall of dirt and rock keeping them trapped in some circle-shaped area. Uma paces as she reads the map. They followed it exactly. They even used the compass on their phones to make sure they were heading in the right direction.

"We're stuck," said Uma.

"Or maybe we just need to open a secret passage," said Ginny.

"Then start looking," Uma ordered.

Uma, Harry, and Ginny started looking for a secret entrance or some hidden button on the wall that opens it.

"Um, guys," Gil called. "I've been wondering... is this all really worth it?"

"What are you talking about?" Uma asked.

"I mean, we've been having the time of our lives in Auradon," said Gil. "It's not all bad. The food's better. The air smells better. Everyone is so nice. Do we really need to take over?"

Uma walks towards Gil and glares at him, scaring him.

"You're not going soft on us, are you?" Uma questioned.

"What, no, never," Gil said. "I'm just saying, maybe we can just settle down and live normal lives."

"Sophie got in your head, didn't she?" Uma guessed.

"Well, she told in Cotillion... can't remember the exact words... but she said something about life being about what makes you happy," said Gil. "And to be honest, I'm actually happy here in Auradon."

"Harry!" Uma called as she snapped her fingers.

As he always does, Harry smacks Gil behind the head with his hook. As always, it hurt Gil.

"Listen to me carefully, Gil," said Uma. "Auradon left us to rot in a stink hole for twenty years. They didn't care about us. They just thought we'd be like our parents. Just because they're giving us this chance, it doesn't meant we're just gonna forgive them. Twenty years, Gil! It's gonna take a lot more than marshmallows and Mathematics to make us forgive them."

"But what about detention?" Gil questioned. "I thought that was a first step to us being friends with Mal and her gang."

"You think I was gonna take that whole thing seriously?" Uma questioned, laughing. "All detention did was make me respect Mal even more. I supposed that's a good thing, but still..."

"Hey, I'm all in for doing whatever you tell me to do, but I thought you made that deal with Ben to bring us here for a new life," said Gil.

"Harry!" Uma signaled.

Harry smacks Gil upside the head with his hook again. Ginny follows by slapping Gil behind the head.

"Why does everyone keep hitting me?" asked Gil.

"'Cause you're an idiot," Ginny answered. "And it's fun."

"Gil, we are so close to victory than we have ever been," said Uma. "And you're gonna throw that away because some girl used your heart against you."

"Well, Sophie's cute and she's smart," said Gil.

"You do not want to be my enemy, Gil," Uma warned. "I brought us here so we can have a chance to conquer this kingdom without Mal to bother us. Then she came back and made things even more complicated. But here we are. If you don't want to be a part of this, then you're free to leave. But be warned. I will not go easy on you."

Uma, Harry, and Ginny returned to searching for a secret passage. Gil decided to help. He tried to look for some hidden button on the rocky, muddy wall. He walked sideways as he looked.

Suddenly, the ground below him cracked. Gil falls into a small hole and... ends up sliding. He was falling down a slide, like that you can find in a playground, only way bigger and longer. He was screaming in fright at first, but then started to enjoy it. A big smile shows up on his face as he slid deeper and deeper into the caverns. No matter what happens, he wasn't gonna stop having fun. He had to dodge some stalagmites along the way, though. That only made it more fun for him as he steers himself left and right.

"WOOOOOHOOOOOO!"

Uma, Harry, and Ginny heard that cheerful cry through the hole.

"Please tell me we're not going down there," Ginny begged. "This slide could be leading us to a pile of quicksand or a pit of rattlesnakes for all we know."

"As much as I don't want to, we have to go," Uma said. She jumped into the hole.

"Right behind you, cap'n," Harry said, jumping in after his captain.

"Here goes nothing," Ginny said with fake enthusiasm as she jumped in.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ WAYS TO BE WICKED ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Gil had reached the end of the slide. He landed in a puddle of water that was only a foot deep. He picks himself up as she looks ahead. Just a few meters from him appears to be a giant circular door with some kind of swirly pattern carved on it like some piece of art.

"Cool," said Gil.

Suddenly, he heard screaming behind him. Just as he turned around, Uma had landed directly on top of him. Seeing Harry about to fall towards her, Uma rolls out of the way, leaving Harry to land hard on Gil. Ginny fell and landed on Harry, which only hurt Gil more.

"Well, what do you know? No quicksand or snakes," Ginny commented.

"Get off me!" Harry insisted.

Ginny gets off Harry, who gets off Gil. Gil spits the water out of his mouth as Harry helps him back on his feet.

"We're here," said Uma.

"Can I ask?" Gil asked, raising his hand. "What are we looking for again?"

"The Wishing Well," Uma answered.

"So, we came down here to make wishes?" Gil questioned.

"No, you idiot," said Uma. "This wishing well actually works, but that's not all. I read that it not only grants wishes but has the power to change, well, everything."

"So, once we get through that big circle door, we can just make any wish we want?" Gil asked.

"Better. We can change our history. Make it so the heroes are the ones trapped on the Isle of the Lost, not us," said Uma. "We can literally change reality itself."

"Easy way to the top of the world," Ginny replied.

"Best part, we can make them remember their old lives in order for them to know who brought them to their lowest," Harry added.

"That'll make them suffer even more," said Uma.

"Okay, but how are we gonna get through the wall?" asked Ginny.

Uma inspects the wall. There was no secret button to open it. She tried using her magic, but it didn't work. All it did was light up the swirling pattern on the wall for a few seconds. Uma pounds the wall in frustration.

"Great," she muttered angrily.

"Uma!" Harry called. "The back of the map... look."

Uma looks at the back of the map. Words were lighting up as they wrote themselves on it. The glowing stopped which meant that Uma can now read the words that have been formed.

 _Only with a tool of great power can the door be opened  
Without the told, you find yourself at dead end_

"And what does that mean?" Gil asked.

"It means we can't open the door without an object of great magic," said Uma.

"So, do we go after Fairy God Mother's magic wand again?" Harry asked.

"No, I have my eyes on something much more valuable," said Uma. "It may not be as powerful as the wand, but it'll do the trick. Besides, I've always wanted to get my hands on it since I was little."

"What do you have in mind?" asked Ginny

"King Triton's trident," Uma answered.

"When do we make move on it?" asked Harry.

"Same time as planned. At the end of the year," Uma answered. "If we can make it there, that is."

"Do not worry, my luv. Our time is coming, and we will all be there to ensure you can lead us to Bore-adon's downfall," Harry said, caressing Uma's cheek with his hook.

"I can't even have gone this far you," Uma said, smiling at Harry. "I'm glad you're here for me, Harry. A captain could never ask for a better first mate."

To Harry's surprise, Uma planted a quick kiss on his lips. At first, Harry thought was dreaming. He just stared at her with a dumbfounded expression on his face. Both Uma and Ginny giggled, amused by Harry's reaction.

"Okay, but uh, one question," said Gil, who raised his hand.

Everyone's eyes turned to Gil.

"How do we get out of here?" He asked.

* * *

After getting an answer out of Hades and leaving him with a few broken body parts, Carlos arrives at the house where the unknown Diavolos lives. Just like every other common house on the Isle of the Lost, it was dirty and lacked structural integrity. The floorboards creaked as he walked inside. He heard noises in the living room, which was actually just one small room that acted as both bedroom and living room.

Carlos kept his hand lit red as he entered the bedroom/living room.

There he was. Diavolos. An old man just sitting on a beach chair, drinking spoiled root beer while watching TV.

"Get out of here, you whippersnapper!" Diavolos shouted, throwing his empty beer can at Carlos.

Carlos stops the can before it hits his face and just throws it aside.

"What do you want?" asked Diavolos.

"So, this is the big bad Diavolos... who failed to conquer his brother's land and the devil's home," Carlos said.

"Hey, it wasn't for lack of trying," Diavolos said in his defense. Reminders of his failures agitated him.

"You know, I expected you to be... nuts... considering twenty years of imprisonment... just like the rest of the villains here," said Carlos. "But this is just pathetic."

"Who are you anyway?" asked Diavolos.

"I'm your son," Carlos answered immediately.

"Wha...?" Diavolos was confused.

"Cruella De Vil. You two knew each other long ago," said Carlos.

"Ah, yeah. She was such a devil of a woman," Diavolos said, daydreaming about Cruella. "But it didn't work out. She thought I was, like you said, pathetic."

"And you just sat here, doing nothing, while your own son suffered for fourteen years," Carlos growled with anger.

"Hey, you're Cruella's problem, not mine," Diavolos said, not caring at all. "Now go back to school, you stupid kid."

Angered to the max, Carlos uses his magic. He lifts Diavolos off his chair and throws him to the wall outside the bedroom. Diavolos tried to get up, but Carlos levitates him again and throws him to the wall across the room.

"How is that possible?"

"I had to fluff my mother's furs, scrape the bunions off her feet, touch up her roots, wash her car, and clean the house for her ever since I was old enough to walk," Carlos said furiously. "I didn't know if you were gonna treat me fairly or horribly, but you just ignored me for my whole life. When I was 9, my mother told me that she told my father that he had a child, but she said he didn't want anything to do with that child. Well, that child is about to make you pay for abandoning him."

Carlos levitates Diavolos into the air once again. But that's not all. All of a sudden, Diavolos started to feel his insides burning up. He started whimpering, and then he started to scream. The pain he was feeling was agonizing.

"Do you feel that? That's hellfire literally burning inside you," Carlos said. "I'm not gonna kill you right away. First, I want to make you suffer for as long as I want to. I'm gonna make you wish you were not breathing..."

"Carlos!"

Barging into the house in Mal, Evie, and Jay.

"Get out of here, Mal!" Carlos yelled.

"No, not until you put him down," said Mal. "As much as I want him to suffer to abandoning you, you can't do this. This is not you. I'm the villain here, not you."

"I said get out!" Carlos yelled again.

Carlos fires a magic blast at Mal. Jay jumps in the way and takes the hit. He was okay, but his chest was burning up a little. Evie quickly ran to him to treat his burning wound.

"If you're not gonna listen to me, then listen to Evie," Mal said. "Evie, let me take care of Jay. You do your thing."

Evie stood up and walked towards Carlos. He was still making his biological father suffer. Diavolos' screaming became louder with each passing second. It terrified Evie that the shy, timid boy she met two years ago could ever become this ruthless.

"Carlos, please, stop," Evie begged.

"Not until he pays for what he did to me," said Carlos. "Or, more accurately, what he didn't do, which is be there for his own son."

"Carlos, this isn't you talking. It's your magic. It's corrupting you, just like it did us," said Evie.

"Wait, what?" Carlos asked.

"You turned all of our schoolmates into rage-filled barbarians. Me included," said Evie. "We did nothing but fight each other, yell at each other, and hurt each other."

"I... I... I didn't mean to do that," Carlos said, feeling the weight of his actions.

Carlos releases Diavolos due to extreme guilt. He faces Evie with concern and fear all over his face. She was getting through to him.

"Is anyone..." Carlos was afraid to ask.

"Hurt, yes. Dead, no," said Evie.

"I'm... I'm sorry," Carlos apologized. "I had no idea."

"No, you don't," said Evie. "But you have to realize that you can't allow your magic to define you. If you don't stop now, you'll make things worse."

"But... he..." Carlos breathed angrily, glaring at his father.

"Is nothing to you," said Evie. "He may be your father, but he's not your family. We are. Me. Jay. Ben. Jane. Lonnie. Freddie. Eleanor. Even Mal. You don't need your father, because you have us. We're all you need."

Despite being moved by Evie's words, Carlos momentarily glances at his father, still thinking about revenge. The red glow in his eyes are still there. Clearly, he is still corrupted by his own magic.

"Hey, remember that song you played to me when I was having problem with juggling too many problems?" Evie asked.

When Carlos nodded, Evie started to sing that exact song to him.

 **Evie**

 _If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea  
I'll sail the world to find you_  
 _If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see_  
 _I'll be the light to guide you_

 _If you're tossin' and you're turnin'  
And you just can't fall asleep  
I'll sing a song beside you  
And if you forget how much you really meant to me  
Every day I will remind you  
Oh_

 _We find out what we're made of_  
 _When we are called to help our friends in need_

 _You can count on me_  
 _Like 1, 2, 3_  
 _I'll be there_  
 _And I know when I need it_  
 _I can count on you_  
 _Like 4, 3, 2_  
 _You'll be there  
'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do  
Oh yeah_

 _Ooh, ooh  
Ooh, yeah, yeah_

 _You'll always have my shoulder when you cry  
I'll never let go  
Never say goodbye_

 _You can count on me 'cause I can count on you_

Carlos' eyes stopped glowing, but they started to water. Carlos buries his head on Evie's shoulder and embraces her tightly. Evie hugs his back and pets him gently as he cries on he shoulder. He overwhelmed by the number of emotions swelling inside him right now. The only way he could release them were through his tears. Evie cried as well, except they were tears of joy. She was so scared just a few minutes ago, but now she is happy.

Mal looked at the two of them, and started to feel something negative inside of her. Still, she was happy to see that Carlos was back to normal.

Emotionally exhausted (or, in Jay's case, too much in pain to move), the four VKs sit down on the floor to rest. Carlos sat down next to Evie, leaning on her shoulder for comfort. Evie gently rubs his head to soothe him.

"So, girl talk, I guess?" Jay joked.

"Apparently so," Evie replied.

"Well, what up?" Jay started playfully.

Evie laughed a little. Mal and Carlos smiled in amusement.

"Man, what a day," Jay commented.

"No kidding," Mal replied.

"I am so sorry if I caused any trouble," Carlos apologized again.

"Shh, it's okay," Evie said, holding Carlos close to her. "We're okay now. No more worries."

"Except for how we're gonna explain this," said Jay.

"I'll take the fall," said Mal.

"No, Mal. I can't ask you to do that for me," said Carlos.

"But you didn't," said Mal. "Carlos, your life is hard enough as it is. If the people know you have magic and that you're responsible for what happened in Auradon Prep, they'll never look at you the same ever again. I don't want that for you."

"But Mal..."

"No, Carlos," Mal interrupted him. "I am doing this for you. You know I'd do anything for you. That's why I used up my one pass to use magic to teleport Evie, Jay, and myself here to the Isle. It was the quickest way we could get to you."

"Wait, one pass?" Carlos asked.

"Oh, apparently Mal asked Fairy God Mother for one pass for magic use in exchange for us teaching Uma's crew and the Anti-Heroes to fit in," Jay explained.

Carlos turns to Mal and says, "You could've done anything with that one pass. Yet, you wasted it on a teleportation spell... for me?"

"Yes," Mal said with a smile. "Because I love you."

Carlos responds by standing up, walking towards Mal, and leaning down to give her a kiss on her lips. Evie smiled, while Jay turned away as he tried to fight back the urge to throw up.

"Still weird," Jay commented.

"Still being a moment killer," Evie replied, hitting Jay upside the head.

Mal and Carlos' lips remained locked despite the mood of the moment being ruined. After the kiss, Mal embraced Carlos. She was so happy and so relieved that it was all over. To hold Carlos and for him to hold her in return made her beyond happy.

"I wrote the letter to Ben," Carlos said suddenly.

"What?" Mal, Evie, and Jay asked simultaneously, surprised.

"The letter that Ben received about bringing you back here, I wrote it," Carlos confessed.

"You... you did?" Mal asked, still surprised. "But how did you make it immune to magic?"

"Another anti-magic device I whipped up. It was meant to surround anything and anyone with an invisible shield that disrupts the frequency of magic from the outside," said Carlos. "Guess I found a use for it, after all."

"But why?" Mal asked. "I kidnapped you. I tortured you. I gave you a second mark and it hurt you so much. Why would you want me back?"

"I didn't do it for me," said Carlos. "I did it for you, all of you."

"Care to explain?" Jay asked, still surprised and confused.

Carlos sat next to Mal, who put one arm around him and pulled him closer. As their matching white locks touched, Carlos explained himself.

"Before the school year started, Eleanor asked me a very big question. If Mal was to come back, what would I say?" Carlos started. "Then a few minutes after that, I show up at Evie's dorm, listening to her and Jay worry about me and complain about you, Mal. I could hear it in their voices. The anger. The heartache. The sadness. I couldn't stand it. Then I asked myself, _If Mal we're here, what would they say?_ I couldn't just sit back and allow you two or everyone else to suffer. Then I remembered what Eleanor told me about doing what I feel is right. And bringing you back, Mal, felt the right thing to do. To give everyone closure. To move on. It was risky, but... I know I had to do it."

"But you weren't planning on reconciling with me yourself?" Mal guessed.

"Like I said, it was for my friends, not for me," said Carlos. "I didn't exactly plan on falling in love with you, but... but I did. I had so many regrets at first, but in the end... I... I'm happy for it."

You would think that Mal, ever since her death, would never show emotion on a very high level. No matter what emotion, whether joy, sadness, or anger, it was always subtle on her face, hence why Jay once compared her to a zombie. But the tears in Mal's eyes and the joy in her face were as clear as daylight. She wrapped both arms around Carlos and kissed him on the lips again.

It started out as a simple kiss, then it turned into a make-out session.

Jay was gonna throw up, Evie could tell. Fortunately, she found a bucket nearby. She gives it to Jay and he pukes in it.

"Is this really that weird for you?" Evie asked.

"Hey, if I had to kiss you or Mal, I'd think it's weird, only because you're both practically my sisters," said Jay.

Mal, Evie, and Carlos laughed at Jay, who just sat there and slumped in embarrassment.

Mal, however, ceased her laughter and turned away so no one can see her frown. Something about today has proven something to her, or at least she believed it did. It only made her want to do something that will no doubt hurt someone she cares about. _But I have to do it_ , she mentally said to herself. Sadly, though.

Suddenly, Carlos gets hit in the face with a watering can. It was made of tin, so it hurt him, if a bit. It was thrown by Diavolos, who was really angry about the suffering.

"Get out of my house!" He yelled.

"Guys, can you leave me and Diavolos alone, please," Mal asked.

Without questioning Mal, the other three VKs leave the house. Mal lights up her hand with fire as she approaches Diavolos, who is still too weak to stand up.

"Listen here, DiaLoser, no one, and I mean no one hurts Carlos but me," said Mal. "I don't know if you've been paying attention to everything happening here, but I marked him. He's mine. Mine alone. You hurt him, well... I'll make you regret it."

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ WAYS TO BE WICKED ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Outside the house, Evie, Jay, and Carlos were just having a civil conversation. Evie and Jay have yet to respond to Carlos' confession about being the one who brought Mal back to Auradon.

"Hey, thanks, man," Jay said. "For bringing Mal back and all."

"You were right. We needed it," said Evie.

"I'd do anything for you guys," said Carlos.

"Well, it proves one thing," said Evie. "Even back then, you still had a part of you that is willing to do anything for..."

Evie was cut off when when she and the boys heard something inside the Diavolos' house. Screaming. It came from Diavolos, alright. It sounded like he was suffering excruciating pain. The three dreaded to even imagine what Mal could be doing to him. Jay grimaced. Evie covers her ears. Carlos looked away from the house.

When the screaming stopped, Mal walked out of the house with a satisfied look on her face.

"Is he..." Evie was scared to finish the question.

"Alive," Mal answered.

"But what's with all the screaming?" asked Jay.

"Let's just say he won't be walking or moving ever again," said Mal.

Once again, the three VKs hated to imagine what is Diavolos' fate for hurting Carlos. Mal just snickered, which comes as no surprise to her friends. Even before her death, she always found pleasure if torture. Evie finds herself smiling for some reason. Next thing you know, her arms are wrapped around Mal, pulling her into a hug, as if she was saying goodbye.

"I'm gonna miss you forever," Evie said.

Mal smiles again, hugs Evie in return, and says, "I'm gonna miss you forever, too."

* * *

The next day, Snow White was live on the Auradon News Network to give the latest news.

 _"This is Snow White, reporting you live from just outside Auradon Prep, which is still recovering from the chaos that occurred last night," Snow White reported. "The chaos involved the students themselves, as well as the staff. They all fell victim to a curse that made them their angriest selves. Everyone was just trashing the place and trying to harm one another. Who could have done this? Well, this morning, the daughter of Maleficent herself, Mal, posted this video online explaining last night's catastrophe."_

The news then showed footage of Mal in the headmistress' office, making a confession.

 _"The curse that plagued Auradon Prep last night, it was my doing," Mal said. "I had prepared that curse just in case of emergencies, but I lost control of it and Auradon Prep was almost destroyed because of it. I am truly sorry for that. I know that doesn't excuse what I have done, but I take full responsibility. You must own up to your own mistakes, because it's the right thing to do. I don't care if this affects my chances of staying here in Auradon. I just wanted to get this out of my chest, and to let you all know how terrible I feel about this disaster..."_

The news turned back to Snow White's live broadcast.

 _"As soon as their alarm clocks rang, the students of Auradon Prep wasted no time casting their votes on what form of judgment would be best to determine if Mal if will be always welcome in Auradon or not," said Snow White. "And here are the results."_

Snow White looked at the results in her phone.

 _"4% of the students trusted the VKs to make the right judgment. 24% have chosen the poll with two simple choices: Banish Mal or let her stay. 33% have chosen for King Ben himself to make the touch choice. And finally, 39% have voted for a trial to be held. And there you have it... Mal will face trial for her crimes and it will be up to you, the people of Auradon, to decide whether or not she has truly reformed and is welcome to our fair land all the time."_

* * *

Meanwhile, Ben sat in his office at Beast Castle, doing his usual work. Once again, a familiar face showed up. It was Evie, who looked at him with sadness. He tries to keep a professional look on his face, but failed. He remembered what happened last night, and it's clear that he hasn't stopped thinking about it. Evie sat down in front of his desk so they can speak.

"I'd say I'm sorry about yelling to you, but..." Ben paused.

"I know. Same feeling. We weren't ourselves last night," Evie said.

"But you meant it, didn't you?" Ben asked. "About not wanting a life with me."

"Of course I wanted a life with you, Ben," said Evie. "Just not the royal kind. The responsibilities, while I can handle them, will only distract my heart from telling me the truth."

"Tell me. Was whatever what he had real to you?" Ben asked. "'Cause it was real for me. I can be honest about that. What about you?"

Evie holds Ben's hands and says, "Yes, it was real. My feelings for you, they were real. I do love you, Ben, but I guess not enough for my heart to accept it. I am very, very sorry that I hurt you, regardless whether I was under a curse or not."

"It'll take some time for me, you know," said Ben.

"I know," said Evie. "But we're still good friends, right?"

"One breakup won't change how much I care about you," Ben replied with a smile.

Ben kissed Evie's hand to show her how much he cares. She smiled at him in response, only to drop that smile immediately because of one thing.

"I wasn't completely honest with you before, Ben," said Evie. "What the people would think about us wasn't the reason I didn't want to date you at first. After what happened between you and Mal, I just didn't want to hurt you in case we never worked out. I could see how heartbroken you were after you banished her. I couldn't do that to you."

"Like I said, Evie, it'll take time. But I assure, you didn't hurt me," said Ben.

Evie leans forward and gives Ben a kiss on the cheek. She turns and leaves, only for Ben to call for her again.

"Evie," he called. "Um, about terminating your position as Lady of the Court, you can still have that position if you want. We won't be together, but you can still help me. But it's your choice."

"Until you find a new queen, I'll be honored to serve this nation as Lady of the Court," Evie said, accepting the title back.

* * *

Carlos was about to go and see Mal to talk about the poll results. He thought she could use the confidence boost to help her prepare for the challenge that awaits her. When he arrived at her dorm, he saw that the door was slightly open. He enters the dorm to see that there was no one inside. There was an envelope on the bed, however. It was addressed to him.

He opens the envelope and reads the letter inside.

 _"Dear Carlos,_

 _If you're reading this, then I'm back home on the Isle of the Lost. I needed some time off after everything that happened these past couple of weeks. But I also couldn't bare to tell you the truth face-to-face. To be honest, I'm too scared to tell you this face-to-face. The truth is, Carlos, I can't date you anymore. I know doing this via letter is almost as worse as texting. Then again, there are so many ways to be wicked. But I just couldn't bear to see the look on your face when I say this to you. Look, it's not you, it's me. I can't be around you, or anyone for that matter. All I've done is poison you with my own darkness. I encouraged you to learn to use your magic and to embrace it, and that was the wrong move. I mean, look at what happened last night. It may have been caused by your magic, but it was ultimately my fault for pushing you. In a way, I didn't lie to the people of Auradon._

 _Evie once told me that every soul I touch becomes broken, and she's right. I poison the lives of everyone around me, whether a friend or an enemy. I mean, look at Evie. You saw how dark and evil she became. Jay had even resorted to stealing Fairy God Mother's wand during the war to stop me. Uma. Harry. Ben. I've affected the people in my circle in very bad ways. I refuse to allow you to become what you could've been yesterday had I not stopped you. To do that, I can't be with you. Despite the many reasons we couldn't be together, I wanted to be with you. And I loved every minute of it. But it's best for you if I stay away. No matter what I do, I just can't stop hurting you._

 _I hope this doesn't make you think any less of me. What we had was very real for me. If I could do it all over, I'd do it different. You made me feel like no other person on this world did. You helped me find myself, and I thank you so much for that. No matter how far apart we are, my heart will always beat for you._ _Take care, my precious little Snowball._

 _Love now and always,  
Mal_

 _P.S. When I told you that your feelings for Jane was a distraction from you realizing who you really love, I wasn't talking about me."_

 **THE END**

 **That's the end of Part 3 of my "Forever Wicked" series. I am very, very sorry if the ending was depressing like my previous story, but I made it clear that my stories aren't like your traditional fairytales. Again, I am sorry. On the plus side, there will be a sequel. In case you're gonna ask for details, all I can say is that it will focus on the good vs. evil theme once again.**

 **Usually, I ask all of you some questions about certain parts of my stories because I want to know what you honestly think about those certain parts. However, for this story, I only ask one question:**

 **1\. What did you think of Marlos here? The buildup, their moments, the breakup, what did you think about all of it (or just the couple, in general)?**

 **The reason I ask only this one question is because I've already known what everyone thinks of the other parts of my story, whether it was Bevie, Jonnie, Huma, and the many different plots of this story. But considering Marlos is the main couple of this story, I don't know if I did a good job and I worked so hard to make them at least a decent couple. It's your choice whether you want to answer or not.**

 **Notes:**

 **\- Just to let you know, Uma and her crew got out of the cave and back to Auradon Prep before anyone noticed that the royal limo was missing. As for "how" they did it, I'll leave that to your imagination. Gil's "how do we get out of here" question was just played for humorous purposes.**

 **\- Yes, it's always been part of my plan for Carlos to be the one who wrote the letter that forced Ben to bring Mal back to Auradon Prep. It was a very bold move, but I did it anyway. Chapter 8 ("Pink is the New Black") was meant to drop some hints and I've dropped hints on not just Carlos but also Eleanor, Evie, Jay, and Freddie. So, what did you think? Good reveal? Or lame reveal? Don't be afraid to be completely honest.**

 **"Count on Me" by Bruno Mars**


End file.
